Digimon: La Redencion de la Luz
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Continuacion de Digimon Mi lado Oscuro. Desde las sombras el valor protegia a todos sus seres queridos, podra continuar con esa mision sin caer en el error del pasado. Cap 16: Solo un grupo de personas, espero que sea de su agrado
1. CAP 01: ABRIENDO EL CORAZON parte uno

         Bueno aquí me encuentro con todos ustedes con esta continuación por el momento no tiene nombre pero después lo tendrá, se que la espera fue larga y se que mas de uno estuvo esperando esta continuación, pero lo que si les aseguro es que esta historia la tratare de terminar lo mas pronto posible ya que no quiero hacerla demasiado larga. 

Antes que nada les daré la ficha técnica de mi fic anterior ya que quiero que ustedes sepan cuanto material fue usado en el fic anterior:

**Capitulo 1-           5 hojas**

**Capitulo 2-         10 hojas**

**Capitulo 3-         10 hojas**

**Capitulo 4-         13 hojas**

**Capitulo 5-         15 hojas**

**Capitulo 6_1-     17 hojas**

**Capitulo 6_2-     19 hojas**

**Capitulo 7_1-     22 hojas**

**Capitulo 7_2-     14 hojas**

**Capitulo 7_3-     10 hojas**

**Capitulo 8-         11 hojas**

**Capitulo 9-         30 hojas**

**Capitulo 10-       17 hojas**

**Capitulo 11-       20 hojas**

**Capitulo 12_1-   22 hojas**

**Capitulo 12_2-   18 hojas**

**Capitulo 12_3-   18 hojas**

**Capitulo 13-       31 hojas**

**Episodio especial- 4  hojas**

**Total 306 hojas de Word y con redondeo preciso serian 300 hojas con letra Arial tamaño 13 al texto y 16 a los títulos**

         **16411 minutos que lleva esta serie.**

**273 horas y  51 minutos.**

**11 días 8 horas en tiempo cerrado**.

Quiero dedicar este fic a todos lo que han estado leyendo el fic de Digimon: MI lado oscuro y espero que con esta continuación se pueda lograr el mismo efecto que logre con la primera parte. Bueno comencemos

CAPITULO 01: ABRIENDO EL CORAZON 

         _Querido diario:_

_         Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hicimos esas pruebas y se ve que la situación aun no ha mejorado, ya que todo parece indicar que las cosas se van a poner aun mucho peor, por eso quiero hablar un poco de lo que ha pasado._

_         Al parecer todo empezó desde hace dos meses cuando venimos por ultima vez todos juntos en el Digimundo en un día de campo, mi relación con mi novio se vuelto mas inestable al punto de que yo me peleaba con él por cada cosa._

_         Ahí fue cuando surgió el emisario de la oscuridad, aun no se como surgió; pero aun así me imagino el sufrimiento que tuvo ya que yo sentí una parte de ese sufrimiento en mi._

_Por mucho tiempo le he tenido miedo a esa técnica; pero ahora comprendo que él nunca fue Capituloaz de usarla al 100% ya que usada con tal brutalidad seria peor que la muerte. Ahora comprendo que las dos veces que la uso conmigo lo hizo lo más suave que pudo pero aun así fue muy devastador._

_         Ahora recuerdo que quede impactada cuando llegue a la casa de Kary. Después de que recibí la llamada de Matt, todos casi todos habíamos llegado al mismo tiempo, pero lo que vi me dejo totalmente impresionada. _

_Cuando estaba llegando vi como unos paramédicos sacaban a alguien en camilla cuando me di cuenta vi que era Tk el cual esta mirando al cielo con la vista totalmente blanca y sin vida. _

_Cuando entre al departamento vi la escena, vi como a Kary la subían a la camilla y mire su rostro y note que tenia ese mismo semblante sin vida que tenia Tk y fue cuando pregunte- **¿Qué había pasado ahí?.**_

_Fue cuando vi que del balcón aparecía la señora Kamiya y con unos paramédicos los cuales traían a Tai en ella ya que de su frente estaba saliendo mucha sangre y vi que la Sra. Kamiya tenia una fuerte crisis nerviosa la cual tuvieron que sedarla. Ahora Tk me dice que él golpeo con una silla a Tai y aun así él siguió atacándolos con lujo de violencia._

_         Después cuando despertaron y que ellos no sabían nada de quien era su atacante, hasta es mas, aun estaban preocupados por si Tai estaba bien y no le había pasado nada. ¡que tontos fuimos! al pensar que Tai estaba de nuestro lado en esos momentos. _

_Después el finge que lo ataca el que estaba robando las esencias de los demás, simplemente hizo eso para despistarnos y todos no la creímos._

_Ahora recuerdo que el puso mi mano sobre mi hombro y creo que así fue como obtuvo mis sentimientos; ya que después empecé a sentir mucho frió pero pensé que era a causa de la ventana rota._

         Después fue el ataque de Mimi, fue un golpe duro para mi ya que ella es mi mejor amiga y una de las personas mas cercana a mi, ahí fue cuando nos enteramos de que nuestro atacante era humano.

Luego fue la platica que tuvimos en la casa de Izzy, yo pienso que Tai tenia miedo de que Izzy lo descubriera y nos diera la información a todos, el pensó que el golpe de la impresión seria muy fuerte para todos y tuvo razón. 

Izzy lo sabia y por eso el logro guardar la información y creo tres copias de las cuales solo quedan dos ya que la primera fue destruida por el emisario, con el fin de evitar que lo descubriéramos, objetivo que casi logra solo que cometió un pequeño error y fue en no buscar las otras copias.

_         Cuando fue el ataque de Joe, Tai jugo conmigo y como si quisiera profundizar mas un trauma en mi, me abrazo cuando estábamos platicando con él tratando de consolarme en el parque y ahí fue cuando comprendí que me había enamorado de Tai. _

_Luego supe que Yolei y Ken ellos sabían quien era el emisario y esperaron para decirnos, me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera encontrado a nadie y nos hubiéramos enterado?¿Hubiéramos fingido o simplemente lo hubiéramos enfrentado cuando él hubiera llegado?._

_La verdad no lo sé; pero creo que de haberlo sabido tal vez esto que cuento seria distinto. Recuerdo cuando encontré a Tai con todos en el parque, ahí lo vimos todos estábamos con las manos en la masa, cuando lo vi no supe de mi, ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo es que Kary se desmayo, yo quede en Shock y que ella se enfermo de fiebre durante varios días, por la impresión. _

_Después de ese día Kary se enfermo profundamente y estuvimos cuidándola durante una semana, la cual fue muy dura, aunque después ella se recupero, pero su habitual alegría se estaba apagando lentamente. _

_Finalmente recuerdo que Izzy nos estaba explicando todo lo relacionado con el emisario de la oscuridad, cada vez que pienso eso, siento que si no hubiera sido por Izzy todos nos hubiéramos perdido en el camino y Satanamon nos hubieran hecho añicos ya que de algún modo Tai intervendría antes de tiempo provocando el error que se ha hablado desde que conocimos a Sr. Jesus y al Sr. Ariel_

_También empiezo a recordar mi ataque fue un ataque distinto, todos planeamos como atraparlo y al final el nos atrapo. Es curioso verdad, usamos la táctica de señuelo, ahí fue en ese instante en donde di por terminada mi relación con Matt, y también fue ahí cuando vimos a Tai._

_Al llegar con nosotros Matt lo golpeo salvajemente, pero lo peor fue cuando descubrimos que había dos Tais, que ilusos fuimos por creer en toda es farsa. _

_Después lo llevamos a la casa de él y después uso su creatividad para distraernos de la verdad ya que lo que el planeo fue la estrategia de "divide y vencerás" esa estrategia le sirvió ya que con su farsa nos hizo creer que todo estaba bien que el no era el malo; pero todo fue fingido ya que lo que planeo fue robarnos nuestra esencia de Matt y la mía, ese ataque fue devastador y uno de las mas salvajes que haya hecho el emisario._

_Tengo la impresión de que los ataques de él al parecer no había tenido problemas; pero en nuestro caso si los hubo; pero lo que mas me sorprende es que aun de haber robado nuestras esencias me haya hecho eso, ahora recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que sucedió después de que me robo mi esencia, aunque no creo que eso realmente haya pasado pero se que Izzy lo confirmara._

_Lo que aun recuerdo de mi ataque fue una terrible excitación la cual se que fue provocada por una droga, Tai quería no lastimarme pero al final resulto lo contrario ya que tuvo que usar su técnica secreta, esa técnica que es Capituloaz de destruir el espíritu de cualquiera, a mi estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero no lo logro._

_Fue un mes duro para los demás mientras yo estaba en ese estado catatonico, ahora que lo pienso con cuidado el me fue a despertar de ese estado el cual había caído; pero la duda es que ¿Por qué tardo tanto en ir a despertarme de ese estado si sabia lo que había hecho?,¿Acaso no estaba enterado de todo el daño o tenia cosas que hacer?. Aun no se si este comentario que te digo es un sueño o fue real; pero gracias a eso logre regresar a mis cincos sentidos_

_Aun viendo la situación, ahora puedo sentir miles de sentimientos sin sentir el remordimiento de sentir ese sentimiento oscuro el cual es terrible, no se lo deseo ni al mas odiado de mis enemigos. Creo que por fin pude curarme del conflicto de sentimientos que tenia en mi interior. Luego seguiré escribiendo mas cosas en ti querido diario._

_Después quiero contarte todo sobre los emisarios y al antiguo emisario de la oscuridad_

_Te escribe tu amiga fiel Sora  Takenouchi (fin del diario)_

         Ella cierra el diario con gran pesadumbres, se sentía mejor pero aun lograba sacar todo su pesar, Tai llevaba todo este tiempo inconsciente debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, solo lo visitaba Genai y José para verificar su salud.

         Ella mira a su alrededor y ve que ella esta en una gran biblioteca la cual esta repleta de libros, ella se siente muy bien en ese cuarto ya que no quería estar en otro lado en ese momento.

         De repente ella oye un golpeteo en la puerta y ella dice que pase, cuando ve que se abre la puerta y ve que se trata de Mimi la cual trae una mirada entre triste y enojada. Extrañada le pregunta- **¿Qué pasa Mimi?.**

         Mimi viéndome con una mirada asesina dice- **si, ****pasa algo, Genai y José aun nos siguen guardando información**.

         Sora se levanta y dice- **¿Qué tipo de información?**

         Mimi se acerca mas a Sora y le dice**- te diré, pero............... prométeme que no saldrás de aquí corriendo como loca histérica.**

         Sora sin comprender dice- **esta bien lo prometo**.

         Mimi tomando aire dice- **Tai ya reacciono desde hace tres días.**

         Sora queriendo salir de ahí, pero recordando su promesa se contiene y dice- **pero ¿Por qué no nos han informado nada?**

En ese instante se oye una voz varonil que dice- **por que él esta en el mismo estado que yo cuando me entere de todo el mal que había hecho era real.**

Tanto Mimi como Sora  se giran y ven que se trata de Ken, Mimi iba a abrir la boca cuando Ken la vuelve a interrumpir y dice- **él esta ahora sometido a un profundo sueño, el ahora busca respuesta que divaga en su mente, quiere encontrar un ¿por qué a las cosas? y aun el en ese estado él se pregunta si valió la pena todo ese sacrificio, para él es mas duro enfrentarse a nosotros ya que el hizo cosas terribles, aun mas terribles que las que yo hice cuando era el emperador del digimundo. Ahora lo empiezo a comprender, ahora sé que él quería no salir lastimado, pero aunque no saliera lastimado, su mente se echara la culpa eternamente de todo el mal hecho.**

Sora al escuchar eso, lo medita con cuidado y finalmente dice- **tienes razón, creo que debemos dejar que el siga así por el momento ya que en su interior busca respuestas para seguir adelante......................**

Finalmente todos se ponen de acuerdo y salen de la biblioteca, cuando llegan a la habitación del trono del castillo de la luz ven la habitación, es una replica de la habitación del trono del castillo de la oscuridad pero a diferencia de que la luz de la zona del digimundo iluminaba perfectamente la habitación y que toda la habitación estaba llena de hermosos ventanales los cuales dejaba que entrara la luz a todo lo que daba a la habitación.

Cuando llegan hasta el trono ven que no hay nadie y siguen adelante hasta que llegan a una gran ventana la cual esta ubicada atrás del trono, todos miran en ella y observan todos los campos y observan que todo esta silencioso en los terrenos. 

Al ver que no hay nadie deciden regresar por donde llegaron y cuando dan la vuelta se dan cuenta de que Matt y los demás están esperando y cuando regresan con ellos notan en Izzy una mirada muy seria como si el supiera algo o supiera de que se va a tratar la reunión.

Finalmente se vuelve a abrir las puertas de la habitación del trono y ven que se acercan José, Genai, Jesús, Oikawa y Ariel cada uno con su Digimon acompañante, todo el grupo de elegidos nota que todos traen una mirada demasiado seria. 

Ellos saben que desde hace días todos están así, todo empezó a estar así después de la operación de salvarle la vida a Tai ya que simplemente dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro pero no dijeron nada de su estado, finalmente de la nada aparecen 16 sillas para cada uno de los elegidos finalmente todos se sientan.

Finalmente Genai es el quien toma la palabra y finalmente dice- **bueno elegidos hemos estado platicando durante todos estos días y hemos decidido que es necesario explicarles un asunto que quedo sin explicación, uno en el cual estamos inmiscuidos los dos.**

Mimi sorprendida por la confesión pregunta**-¿Qué es lo que ustedes saben sobre el emisario?**

José en un tono serio dice- **nosotros sabemos todo, absolutamente todo sobre el asunto de los traidores**.

Todos quedaron realmente impactados, como ellos sabían sobre ese asunto ya que ellos estaban realmente confundidos, Izzy tenia en mente que los traidores fueron escogidos por algo; pero que también influyo el azar. Matt sin salir de su sorpresa pregunta-**¿Que es lo que ustedes saben?**

Genai se levanta y se acerca al pie del trono y dice- **se que ustedes estarán sorprendidos; pero creo que debemos decir como fue que se crearon los traidores.**

Entre sus ropas, José saca un especie de péndulo dorado, pero al empezar a moverse daba destellos de los colores del arco iris, ese movimiento lento era tan hipnótico que nadie quitaba la mirada cuando de repente Joe y Yolei se paran para decir algo; pero al hacerlo caen inconscientes. Mientras tanto Mimi empezaba a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza 

Los demás salen de ese trance y corren hacia a donde están ellos, lentamente ambos empiezan a despertar y dice Joe- **ahora recuerdo todo, se muy bien que fue lo que paso**- Yolei dice- **si José estaba ah**

Mimi se le calma el dolor y dice- **es cierto, ellos estaban ahí vigilándonos para después atacarnos e hipnotizarnos; pero ¿Por qué precisamente ustedes fueron los que hicieron eso?**

José dice- **lo hicimos por ustedes, Tai no nos dijo nada sobre su verdadero propósito pero si nos dijo que lo que el deseaba era protegerlos de Satanamon y de ustedes mismos; pero aun no comprendo eso de la frase "ellos mismos".**

Genai se levanta y les dice en un tono serio- **les diremos que fue lo que paso aquella vez cuando fueron creados los tres traidores **

Flash back:

Los tres elegidos iban caminando hacia lo que parecía un mini súper con todo los elementos que indispensables, cuando entraron notaron algo extraño, notaron que cuando entraron había ahí seis bolsas con todos los aditamentos de la lista, ellos extrañados los iban a tomar cuando de repente una  especie de onda los inmoviliza y los endereza al grado de que todo su cuerpo este estirado y levitando.

Ellos buscaban cuando ven de las sombras salir a alguien y cuando mostraron una gran mueca de asombro, finalmente Joe dice- **Señor José, ¡Usted esta vivo!**

José se acerca lentamente aun cubriéndose por las sombras del mini súper y les dice- **¡****si estoy vivo!, pero no puedo ayudarlos, vengo a perjudicarlos.**

En ese momento el saca un péndulo dorado y lo empieza a mover y dice- **todos miren este péndulo, se sienten cansados, no pueden mantener sus ojos abiertos, todas las tensiones sienten que van desapareciendo, ya no sienten el miedo, ni la desconfianza**.

En ese momento ven como Yolei cierra los ojos, después Mimi y al final Joe, cuando los tres fueron hipnotizados José dice- **discúlpenme por lo que va suceder en dos días.**

El se acerca a Joe y dice- **Joe, tu misión será dejar fuera de combate a los elegidos y para hacerlo lo harás con esta droga especial, su efecto es retardado, tarda entre una o dos horas en hacer efecto, esta droga la usaras una noche antes de que se termine el plazo y mientras se llegue el momento de usarla ignoraras su existencia **- José le extiende la droga y Joe aun hipnotizado toma la droga y la mete en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Después se acerca a Yolei y dice**- Yolei tu misión será tirar la barrera digital una noche antes de que se cumpla el plazo y para hacerlo usaras este disco el cual ignoraras hasta que sea el momento, y cuando Tai te diga la frase "pequeña traidora" tu caerás en un nuevo estado hipnótico y afirmaras todo lo que el te pregunte.**

Después de acerca a Mimi y le dice**- Mimi, tu misión será la de sacar a todos ellos de la mansión y llevarlos lo mas lejos posible de la mansión a una zona que esta detrás de la mansión, en donde un claro en el cual no puede esconderse. Para esto, el día que el cual caiga la barrera tu te enfermaras y veras que cada elegido se transformara en el emisario y cada Digimon veras que se transforme en Dark Agumon**

Después José les dice de un modo general a los tres- **como misión secundaria será la de cubrir a los demás cuando su misión de el otro peligre.**

Después José pregunta a los tres y todos ellos contestan cual es su misión y cada uno de ellos dice su misión en un tono autómata y casi en un susurro.

Finalmente dice- **cuando vuelvan ver este péndulo, el efecto hipnótico que hay entre ustedes desaparecerá y quedaran libres a menos que el emisario los libre y además recordaran lo que paso aquí. Y si les pregunta que fue lo que paso ustedes dirán que se tardaron por que estaban discutiendo que traer a la mansión y además dirán que no tuvieron ningún problema que fue la misión mas fácil.**

**Cuando cuente tres ustedes caerán dormidos y reaccionaran cuando oigan esta campana y no recordaran nada de lo vivido hasta que les muestre nuevamente el péndulo, 1, 2, 3.**

La onda que los inmovilizaba desaparece y todos caen totalmente dormidos, en ese momento José se mete entre las sombras y después de unos cinco minutos suena una campana que el había preparado y ellos despiertan y cargan las bolsas y mientras caminaban su mente llenaba la idea de que todo ese tiempo fue por que estuvieron discutiendo y seleccionando lo que se iba a llevar.

Finalmente entre las sombras se acerca y dice a Tai- **listo ahí tiene lo que pidió…………….**

Fin Flash Back

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que en realidad Genai y José estaban trabajando desde hace tiempo para Tai, pero la pregunta era ¿Desde cuando ellos sabían que Tai estaba del lado de ellos?

Finalmente Izzy pregunta**- ¿Desde cuando trabajan para Tai?**

José dándose cuenta de que Izzy tenia una curiosidad grande y que además los demás elegidos se habían dado cuenta era preciso explicarles, finalmente Genai se levanta y dice- **elegidos creo que también les debemos explicar desde cuando estamos con Tai, aunque no les guste saber la verdad.**

Flash back

Tai iba caminando por un bosque que estaba cerca del castillo de la oscuridad y entonces  empieza a correr muy rápido y llega hasta el claro de un bosque finalmente queda en medio y finalmente dice- **se que son ustedes los que han estado siguiéndome es mejor que se muestren-**

Entonces entre los árboles se oyen unas voces y entre los árboles se nota tres sombras y dice y una dice-** eres muy listo-** Tai se voltea y mira hacia donde están las sombrar y entonces les pregunta – **¿Que es lo que ustedes desean?-**

De los cielos la sombra mas grande le dice- **¡Queremos hablar contigo!-** Tai levanta su mano izquierda y empieza a apretar el brazalete unos números y de repente aparece una barrera digital. 

Tai finalmente dice- **muy bien hablemos- **en ese momento el emisario se sienta en una piedra y de las sombras salen Genai y José y del cielo aparece Chinlomon y este ultimo habla- **emisario ¿Qué es lo que realmente de propones?**

Tai con una sonrisa dice- **nada en especial, solo cumplir con mi objetivo.**

Genai aun sin creerse la frase que dijo el emisario dice- **no te puedo creer emisario, se que planeas algo y no te dejaremos que lo culmines con alguna de tus tetras.**

Chinlomon en lo alto dice- **basta de farsas, se que lo que estas haciendo es por algo y que no quieres que nadie se entere, por eso hemos venido a hacer un trato contigo**

Tai con una sonrisa cínica y con voz fingida dice- **esta bien; pero tienen 5 minutos para desaparecer de esta zona y en vez de que ustedes me propongan un trato yo les propongo uno, si quieren salir vivos en el plazo que les di, ustedes trabajaran para mi, les doy un mes para que lo piensen y durante ese plazo lo mejor es que desaparezcan si no quieren que los destruya.**

Tai vuelve a apretar su brazalete y la barrera que les bahía creado desaparece y Tai les da la espalda y les dice- **les queda 3 minutos y medio**

Cuando los tres oyen eso empiezan a correr y cuando estaban ya lejos se oye la voz de Tai que dice- **¡se acabo el tiempo!-** y cuando se dan cuenta una gran bola de energía oscura los persigue y por un poco los impacta.

Cuando llegan a una zona segura, se esconden los tres y tratan por todos los medio de investigar algo sobre la zona en donde esta el castillo pero se dan cuenta de que no pueden hacer mucho ya que necesitan ir allá. 

Fin flash back

Todos quedaron muy pensativos ya que esa platica no les revelaba nada de lo que Tai se proponía pero, había una duda que les estaba carcomiendo y finalmente Sora pregunta- **¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron escondidos? **

José y Genai bajan la cabeza y al final José dice- **estuvimos escondidos casi un mes, ocultándonos de el y por eso no pudimos comunicarnos, **

Matt meditando dice- **entonces el día que desaparecieron debió ser un poco después del mes de estar escondidos.**

José afirma y dice- **cuando nos comunicamos con ustedes llevábamos dos días de haber aceptado trabajar para el.**

Joe sacando cuentas dice- **eso quiere decir que el día que cuando ustedes hablaron con Tai, fue el mismo día en que fueron atacados Matt y Sora.**

Genai afirma y dice- **nosotros no supimos nada de a quien había atacado hasta cuando hablamos con el para decirle que habíamos aceptado su trato.**

Flash back 

Genai y José estaban sentados enfrente de una mesa la cual estaba llena de datos incongruentes y finalmente Genai dice- **¿Qué has decidido José?-**

José alzando la vista le contesta- **aun no lo se, ya que si fingimos que nos unimos a el podríamos sacarle la mayor cantidad de información y así dársela a los elegidos**-

Genai estaba de acuerdo en ese punto ya si trabajaban como doble agente seria de mucha utilidad; pero había un pequeño contra, el cual no querían aceptar ese trato.

 Y ese era el de traicionar la confianza de los niños elegidos y seria como el remate, ya que ellos no confiarían nunca mas en ellos y además perderían toda esa fe que existe en el Digimundo, en ellos mismos y en nosotros.

José aun meditaba si era lo mas correcto hasta que finalmente dice- **si, pero creo que es el único modo para obtener información y tratar de jugar el mismo juego que el, eso de saber adelantarse, es necesario arriesgarse.**

Genai entendiendo esas palabras dice- **tienes razón trabajaremos para Tai por el bien de todos ellos.**

Al terminar de oír esa frase se oye una voz que dice- **excelente, que bueno que ya han decidido**- 

Cuando se dan cuenta Tai estaba detrás de ellos mirándolos y aun lado estaba una ventana abierta y ambos se levantan y se ponen en una pose de pelea pero Tai les dice- **¡no se preocupen! no vengo a matarlos, ya que ustedes han aceptado mi trato, y me alegra que tenga esa ideología tal vez me sea de utilidad.**

Genai sorprendido por lo que dice Tai pregunta- **¿Qué quieres que hagamos?**

Tai saca un papel de sus ropas y se los da a ellos y les dice**- preparen todo esto y esos detalles que están escritos deben de prepararlos para dárselos a esos tontos y también deben de prepararse ustedes para lo que sigue**

José dice- **prepararnos, ¿para que?**

Tai con una sonrisa sádica dice**- para disimular su muerte**.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no esperaban menos de Tai ya que dice- **bueno que esperaban, sabia que intentarían eso y si disimulan su muerte no habrá modo en que ustedes envíen información relevante, ya que no les creerán si provienen con su nombre por que pensaran que es una trampa diseñada por mi**- 

Tai cambiando a una cara seria dice- **bueno preparen todo, me tengo que ir. Debo hacer algo importante esta noche en el mundo real y nos veremos aquí dentro de dos días y no traten de huir sino conocerán realmente mi ira**- 

Antes de que Tai desapareciera dice José- **Tai a ¿quien has atacado mientras hemos estado escondidos?**- Tai con una sonrisa triunfal dice- **a nadie, los últimos tontos que ataque fue a ese inútil de Matt que maltrata a su novia y ni siquiera pudo conmigo y a esa niña estúpida de Sora, la cual no sabe distinguir si ama a un ser oscuro o al normal**- Finalmente Tai abre un portal y desaparece con una risa sádica..................

Fin flash back

Hora los elegidos estaban aun mas confundidos que antes, que era tan importante que debía resolver esa noche, finalmente Sora recuerda un detalle y ella es la que habla y dice- **ya se que fue lo que hizo Tai durante esa noche.**

Todos sorprendidos la miran y finalmente Kary dice- **¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué para ti sea tan importante?**

Ella sonrojándose dice- **el fue a sacarme de mi estado catatonico.**

Todos quedaron sin habla, nadie esperaba que ella dijera eso, todos ellos estaban pensando que había ido a espiar a todos y para saber cual era su siguiente movimiento.

Nadie esperaba que Tai hubiera ido especialmente a sacarla a ella de su catatonismo, eso era inconcebible, pero ahora surgía una nueva duda.

Si el hizo eso, acaso el lo estaba haciendo nomás para seguir jugando con ellos o por que el no podía haber soportado dejar a Sora así en ese estado.

Aunque para ella hubiera sido lo mejor, ya que ella hubiera estado a salvo de toda la tortura que Tai les ha proporcionado en le Digimundo.

Finalmente dice Genai- **solo nos queda una cosa que contar y eso fue como fue que disimulamos nuestra muerte**

Flash back 

Genai y José estaban terminando los últimos detalles cuando de repente se abre un portal y de ese portal sale Tai que dice- **todo esta listo.**

Genai sin querer ofender a Tai le dice- **solo falta unos detalles, aun no sabemos como es que vamos a morir**- 

Tai sonreía y dice mientras entre su ropas saca un brazalete muy especial y dice**- fácil yo me encargare de eso, pero necesitare a uno de ustedes que siga platicando con ellos mientras yo me halla ido de aquí ya que iré a hacer cosas en el mundo real, solo espero que surta el efecto que quiero para hacer esas cosas.**

Mientras decía eso lanza el otro brazalete a José y dice- **tu eres el mas indicado para hacerlo, ese brazalete cuando salgan de escena uno de ustedes activara el brazalete y se creara un holograma de mi persona en ustedes y deberán de hablar del mismo modo sarcástico que siempre uso, y además quiero que les envíes 6 veces el tamaño de la información, se que la llenaran con información basura ya que esa se borrara cuando aprietes el botón negro que esta ahí, y quiero que les adviertas que será la ultima vez que me verán todo el grupo en conjunto. **

 José escuchaba atentamente lo que decía y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se oye la voz de los elegidos por medio de un micrófono y dice- **ya están reunidos debemos de terminar de preparar todo-**

José estaba a punto de apretar el brazalete que Tai le dio y este le dice- **aun no lo aprietes,** **yo te indicare cuando apretaras ese botón- **y usando un tono serio y una mirada seria vuelve a decir** - y una cosa si no es convincente la actuación o dan muestras de querer traicionarme considérense muertos y algo mas Sora acaba de salir de un estado catatonico, quiero que le digan si recuerda lo que paso después** **y además conociéndolos te dirán una pregunta y quiero que les conteste con esto: "SI LES DIJERA QUE NO LA VIOLE ME CREERIAN".**

Ambos toman un tono blanco y Genai dice- **realmente violaste a esa niña**- Tai con un tono serio dice- **¿Ustedes que creen?**- ambos se miran y deciden no seguirles preguntando y finalmente Tai- **también si sientes deseos de cambiar de mirada momentáneamente háganlo pero deberá de mantener mi mirada dura y sin sentimientos**- José asiente y dice el- **bueno creo que es hora de empezar.**

Finalmente José y Genai se colocaban enfrente del monitor principal y finalmente hacen el contacto y notan que todos están ahí e Izzy dice**- que bueno que los veo**- y Genai sintiendo que los iba a traicionar empieza a hablar fingiendo un tono desesperado y a la vez cansado de tantos preparativos- **no tengo tiempo de hablarles, tal vez tenga estos segundo pero es indispensable darles esto ya que es la información que estuve recopilando; pero lo peor es que estoy siendo perseguido por Tai, no puedo contestarle a sus dudas aquí les va la información**.

Genai observaba a los elegidos con una cara de asombro mientras tanto Tai que estaba lejos de donde pudieran verlo, alza una bola de energía brillante y la lanza.

Con una mano hace la seña y José se transforma en Tai mientas que este abre un portal el cual  entra el y se cierra. 

Finalmente José transformado en Tai empieza a actuar como el dice- **pobres ilusos creyeron que no iba a encontrar y acabar con ellos**- entonces Izzy pregunta- ¿**Que hiciste con ellos?**- José disimulando una sonrisa tipo Tai dice- **tu que crees que fue lo que hice tontos......................**

Fin flash back

**Después nos enteramos que la luz que lanzo el, fue para inmovilizarlos y que además el entro por el portal por la sala, tapando su entrada con esa luz**- dice José muy tranquilo.

         Matt comprendiendo las palabras de Genai y José dice- **entonces José fingió como Tai, que para mi lo hizo demasiado bien, ya que recuerdo que Mimi cayo en crisis, y el verdadero Tai estaba en la otra habitación y me imagino que salió detrás de Sora cuando ella salió de aquí corriendo. Y además no nos dimos cuenta ya que esa luz desoriento a los digieggs y haciéndonos creer que era el poder oscuro de Tai**

         Sora comprendía como se sentía Matt ya que Tai planeo tantas cosas que cada vez empieza a tener mas sentido todas sus locuras, pero había un detalle que no concordaba y en eso mira a Jesús  y a Ariel y finalmente dice- **y ustedes no tiene nada que decir, ya que ustedes han sido los mas misteriosos de este asunto**- 

Ella se levanta violentamente y se acerca a ellos dice con un tono mas serio- **díganos ¿Quién de ustedes es el antiguo emisario?, ¿Qué es lo que ocultan y si lo ocultan por que motivo díganoslo?-**

         Ariel miro a la joven y noto que no estaba jugando; pero antes de abrir la boca Jesús habla y dice- **mira niña no podemos decir todo lo que sabemos por la simple razón de que necesitamos a Tai que este presente ya que lo que estamos ocultando esta directamente relacionado con el.**

Todos estaban ya exasperados ya que no querían comentar nada; pero para calmar sus ánimos Ariel empieza a hablar- **les diré simplemente esto, nosotros sabíamos que el emisario estaba de su lado, pero no, podíamos decirlo ya que ese fue uno de nuestros errores en el pasado y también les diré que cuando Tai aplico su técnica en nosotros hablamos de algo importante y supimos finalmente que lo que realmente se proponía era la misma causa que hizo el antiguo emisario antes de que Satanamon lo descubriera**

Flash back

Todos el lugar estaba oscuro, Jesús se miraba ay apenas podía distinguir su silueta, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad miraron a su alrededor y nota otra silueta finalmente Jesús dice**- te encuentras bien Ariel-**

La otra le contesta- **si estoy bien, pero regresarnos nuestros propios poderes no fue una gran idea**- Jesús sintiendo como su cuerpo se le entumecía dice- **tienes razón pero gracias a tu escudo que creaste enfrente de el, podemos hacer esto**- Jesús señalando con su dedo hacia la nada se ve que una silueta se va formando y finalmente dice- **entonces ustedes mismos decidieron derrotarse, ¿Pero por que así y con que objetivo?**- Ariel acercándose mas a la silueta dice- **lo hacemos para que evites una tontería emisario o mejor te llamo con tu nombre Tai-**

La silueta toma mas forma y se nota que se trata de Tai finalmente dice- **si, cual tontería, por su culpa lo que me propongo ya esta perdido, no tengo fuerzas para seguir adelante y seré presa fácil para Satanamon**- Jesús notando la angustia de Tai le empieza a hablar en un tono tranquilizador- **calma aun no todo esta perdido, se que encontraremos la forma de que logres salvarlos a ellos y mantengas tu secreto a salvo.**

De repente Tai cae al suelo y aun sorprendidos por lo que escucho dice- **¿Cómo es que conoces mi secreto, díganmelo?**

Ariel mirando momentáneamente a Jesús nota que aun para el no se le debe de decir la verdad dice- **solo te diremos que lo que estas haciendo no lo logro el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad, que fue descubierto justo en esta misma situación, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, desencadenando varios hechos, que tu estas evitando con muchos esfuerzo.**

Tai comprendiendo esas palabras nota se da cuenta de inmediato que es lo que ocultan y dice- **entonces con ustedes no pudieron evitarlo y por eso surgió. **

Jesus lo mira y dice- **exactamente, pensé que no era el momento de decirte la verdad, pero tu mente trabaja mas rápido de lo que me imagine, y ya te diste cuenta de lo que ocultamos.**

Tai mirando la cara de vergüenza que tienen entiende perfectamente la situación y dice- **muy los entiendo, pero ahora la pregunta es: ¿cómo me pueden ayudar?**

Ariel meditando un poco dice- **ya lo tengo, te daremos una gran cantidad de energía de nosotros así podrás hacernos desaparecer y además tendrás energía de sobra para defenderte.**

Tai serio dice- **No la quiero para defenderme, la quiero para crear mi esencia falsa**- ambos antiguos elegidos entienden el plan de Tai y dice Jesús- **veo que estas muy decidido verdad, esta bien si no te queda otro camino, y por que veo tu cuerpo empieza debilitar, esta llegando al limite, tendremos que aceptar tu plan**- recalcando con una sonrisa dice**- te deseo suerte poderoso emisario de la oscuridad que protege a los elegidos de su verdadero mal..................**

Fin flash back

**Entonces los momentos de silencio que hubo al final de la batalla antes de que fueran tele transportados era para apoyar a Tai y ayudarlo en lo mas que se pudiera**- Izzy comenta con una gran fluidez tan grande que siente que esta pecando por querer saber todo.

Jesus los mira y dice- **tienes razón, creo que por ahora es todo lo que les podemos decir**

**No, no es todo-** dice Genai con una mirada sombría-** falta lo mas importante, yo les venia hablar del estado de Tai  el cual es no le hemos dicho nada en concreto.**

José dice- **como ustedes sabrán Tai salió vivo de la operación, hace tres días que despertó, pero esta aun descansando buscando respuestas en su mente; pero a nivel físico sufrió demasiados daños.**

Genai los miraba y pensaba si entre decirles o quedarse callado, finalmente dice- **quiero que sean fuertes, y resistan lo que les voy a decir, para empezar, los nervio de su brazo izquierdo quedaron destrozados.**

Joe temiendo saber la respuesta dice- **¿Qué significa eso?**

Genai mirándolos seriamente dice- **que su brazo izquierdo quedo inservible, el ya no lo podrá mover para nada**.

Al oír eso, nadie sabe que contestar, nadie sabe que decir, inconscientemente, todos mira a Sora esperando su reacción, finalmente ella dice- **estoy bien, yo pensaba que podría estar peor, todas sus heridas fueron muy graves; pero se que sabrá superar esto**– al finalizar ella voltea a otro y suelta una lagrima que nadie se da cuenta.

Genai viendo que todos estaban sorprendidos, decide seguir diciéndoles-** también vimos que su cuerpo esta demasiado débil, y ciertas heridas, al parecer no quieren cerrar.**-

Con tono de extrañeza continua diciendo- **Una herida que me extraña es que tiene fracturado su brazo derecho desde hace días y parece que es una vieja fractura que se había curado, pero después de que se acabara su energía oscura volvió a aparecer.**

José dice también- **cuando ingreso en la operación, varias venas en el pecho de el se habían cortado, pudimos salvarlo, por suerte las heridas de Satanamon no llegaron a una vena o arteria importante, también tenia cinco costillas rotas, su pulmón izquierdo perforado.**

Genai dice con un tono de sorpresa- **pero lo que mas me sorprende es lo rápido que esta sanando, ya que varias heridas que tardarían semana en sanar estan sanando en dias.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, en ese momento Cody recuerda algo que vio en su ataque y dice- **yo se por que tiene el brazo roto**- todos lo miran y el les cuenta el momento en el cual Armadillomon ataco a Tai y este se protegió con su brazo derecho para evitar ser lastimado y al parecer se había roto el brazo por protegerse de ese ataque y aun así lo ataco, con el brazo roto.

Finalmente Sora se acerca y dice- **por favor Jose, Genai, podríamos ir a ver a Tai, necesito verlo.**

Genai y José se miran mutuamente y comprendiendo que Sora estaba más que desesperada por querer verlo dice uno de ellos- **si, por que no, ya el esta fuera de peligro**

Mas al rato en la habitación de Tai...................................

Todos entraban ala habitación de Tai, miraban su alrededor y veían como estaba el, todos lo miran y ven que sus brazos están cubiertos de vendajes, al igual que su pecho, su rostro, luego miran su rostro y ven que el estaba totalmente pálido, veían que su cuerpo estaba conectado a varias maquinas, las cuales verificaban su estado cardiaco, y su estado respiratorio, notaban que pequeñas partes de las vendas estaban bañadas en sangre y que estas salían a superficie, notan que su sueño no es un sueño tranquilo y que aprietas mas sus ojos y que pone un gesto de terror.

Todos lo miraban con cierto recelo y con dudas, finalmente Matt abre la boca pero no sabe que decir y al final no dice nada, todos se quedan mirando como si se preguntaran o quisieran saber 

Todos pensaban que decirle, ¿Qué decirle a alguien que los maltrato al extremo?, ¿Qué se le puede decir a alguien que cuando se le mira en vez de sentir lastima o compasión se siente odio, tristeza y desconfianza?, ¿Qué se le puede decir a alguien que estuvo fingiendo ser malo para protegerlo?, ¿Qué se le puede decir a alguien que causo demasiado daño en el Digimundo y en sus corazones?, ¿Qué se le puede decir a un villano que este tumbado en una cama sin la posibilidad de defenderse?,¿Qué se le puede decir a alguien que fue una persona tan cercana y ahora se ha vuelto su peor enemigo?, nada alentador ya que el nos les puede inspirar nada mas que odio y rencor.

Finalmente Sora se levanta y se acerca a Tai, le toma de la mano y se la acaricia  y finalmente ella dice con un tono angustiado- **Tai, por favor despierta, te necesito, todos aunque no lo acepten te necesitan, sin tu guía somos piezas fáciles para Satanamon.**

Sora se secaba las lagrimas ya que la angustia la estaba matando y ver a Tai así en ese estado la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, finalmente Mimi levanta a Sora y la saca de la habitación y al poco segundos Mimi vuelve a entrar.

Matt se le acerca y dice- **Tai aun no se por que lo hiciste y  espero que cuando despiertes nos digas el por que, aunque siento que es algo de gran importancia, no importa, ahora se que lo que hiciste lo hiciste por nosotros, espero que despiertes pronto para poder hablara contigo.**

Así sucesivamente todos los elegidos les daban cierto animo para que el despertara, finalmente llega Kary y dice- **emisario, no se por que no te puedo llamar por tu nombre, o decir hermano, siento que no te lo mereces, hay una parte de mi que me dice que te odie, mientras que otra parte de mi dice que te perdone y te siga queriendo como siempre, estoy confundida, espero que despiertes y esas dudas desaparezcan de mi.**

Finalmente todos salen de ahí y dejan a Tai solo mientras tanto este tiene una pesadilla........................

Tai estaba en un sitio totalmente oscuro no podía ver nada mas allá de su nariz, sentía como el frió del sitio le congelaba los huesos, finalmente el empieza a oír un sollozo y empieza a acercarse nota que a lo lejos una pequeña silueta se empieza a formar a los lejos y nota que ese sollozo proviene de esa silueta. 

Finalmente se acerca y nota que se trata de él cuando tenia la edad de 6 años, cuando se le acerca le pregunta al niño mientras apoya su mano sobre su hombro de un modo amigable y dice- **¿Qué te sucede pequeño, por que lloras?**- cuando el pequeño siente la mano, se suelta bruscamente y dice en un tono aterrorizado- **¡No aléjate de mi no me toques!, no quiero que destruyas lo poco que queda de mi.**

Entonces el ve como el niño se levanta y sale huyendo como si su vida dependiera de eso, Tai triste y desesperado dice-.**por favor no huyas, no quiero estar solo en esta oscuridad, no se que hacer, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, estoy confundido**

Tai se arrodilla y siente grandes deseo de llorar y quiere salir de ahí, cuando de repente se oye una risa la cual se le hace muy conocida y Tai mostrándose valiente dice- **no te escondas de mi muestra tu rostro, ten el valor de hacerlo.**

Entonces de toda esa oscuridad se ve una silueta la cual el empieza reconocer y cuando se da cuenta ve que se trata de el mismo pero el estaba vestido con el traje del emisario y Tai se pone a la defensiva y el emisario dice- **Aquí estoy, me tienes a plena vista.**

Tai teniendo un poco de miedo dice-** ¿Qué quieres? No vez que ya no te necesito**

El emisario acercándose lentamente dice- **te equivocas aun me necesitas mas que nunca, durante mucho tiempo estuviste bajo mi sombra, me necesitas, lo malo es que no lo quieres aceptar**

Tai viendo que cada palabra era cierta el dice- **pero ya se acabo esta farsa, por que aun seguiría dependiendo de ti, ya no me eres útil**

El emisario toma un tono burlón dice- **como te gusta engañarte verdad, si eso fuera cierto, podrías hablar tranquilamente con esos tontos y les dirías la verdad, les dirías por que lo hiciste; pero no, estas huyendo de ellos escondiéndote dentro de tus sueños,**-el emisario con un tono realmente burlesco sigue diciendo- **sabes quien era ese niño que huyo de ti**

Tai no sabia si contestarle o dejar que el siga hablando, cada palabra que el dice era cierta hasta que la final dice- **no, no se ¿Quién es ese niño?-** el emisario realmente divertido dice- **ese niño no es ni nada mas ni nada menos que tu inocencia, todo tu cuerpo esta realmente muerto de miedo por dentro, no sabes todo el dolor que le has causado a esa personalidad tuya, casi la destruyes por querer ser el héroe.**

Tai se arrodilla y dice**- tienes razón. La personalidad del Emisario casi acabo con mi inocencia, no merezco vivir debí que me dejara que me matara dentro de mi prueba, morir enfrente de ellos, por protegerlos, no es la verdad, **

El emisario dice- **sabes hicimos esta farsa tan bien que tienes miedo que yo tome realmente posesión de ti y de nuevo empecemos a jugar con el papel del emisario**.

Tai se sienta en el suelo frió y oscuro y dice-** no, no es eso, estoy confundido, quisiera saber si por lo que realmente lo hice fue lo correcto, ya que si hubiera otra solución la hubiera tomado sin pensarlo dos veces, o tal vez no ya que siempre medí los riesgos y es por eso que pude tome esta decisión.**

El emisario estaba riéndose realmente estaba divertido y finalmente dice- **ahora dices eso ya que los protegiste muy bien, y te liberaste en el momento preciso y esta personalidad mía se purifico y deje ser el emisario de la oscuridad y simplemente me transforme en el emisario.**

Tai pone sus manos sobre su cara y encoge su cuerpo y dice- **no quiero saber su reacción de ellos cuando se enteren desde que ataque pude destruir toda esa oscuridad que nublaba mi mente y recupere la cordura y realmente recapacite lo que me dijo Satanamon y me di cuenta de la verdad, tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ellos **

El emisario por primera vez siendo serio dice- **se que es difícil dar ese paso; pero debes de hacerlo ya que si no lo haces y huyes eternamente de ellos, el emblema que representas en el digimundo dejaras de ser digno de el.**

De repente se aparece otra silueta mas pequeña y ve que se trata de otro Tai pero este representa la edad en la cual el entro al digimundo y dice- **no tengas miedo, ellos comprenderán, recuerda que eres el líder de los elegidos y ellos te necesitan, ya que Satanamon ha perdido a su emisario; pero no les has dicho lo importante lo que has estado ocultando, lo que tu mismo has dicho que si lo que tu sabes lo comparas con el asunto del traidor es un  juego de niños, ya que ese asunto que tienes en tu interior es mas complicado y mas doloroso de lo que te imaginas.**

Tai aun manteniendo esa forma dice**- la verdad tengo miedo, siento como mi miedo se incremente cada momento que estoy aquí, no puedo pensar en otra cosa ya que pienso en eso recuerdo sus ultimas palabras y veo que tiene razón**

**Claro que tengo razón**- se oye una voz que Tai al oírla siente ya no el miedo sino pánico, entonces el nota que las otras personalidades de él desaparecen como si el viento borrara todas ellas. Finalmente el se levanta y dice como queriendo fingir que aun es valiente- **Satanamon muéstrame tu rostro se que estas aquí.**

Finalmente se forma una silueta incorpórea la cual no denotaba sus facciones hasta que finalmente dice- **recuerda que tu eres el emisario de la oscuridad y no podrá cambiar todo el mal que hiciste en el pasado ni aun  cuando te perdonen.................**

Mientras tanto Jesus visitaba el cuarto de Tai ya que necesitaba hacerles algunos estudios los cuales eran realmente necesarios, finalmente cuando el ingresa nota que el ambiente es frió y desolador, finalmente se coloca frente a la cama de Tai y nota algo, nota que una gran aura oscura rodea a  Tai, finalmente se queda viendo esa onda oscura y se da cuenta de que esa oscuridad no la creo Tai, sino que entro a la habitación e intenta destruir a Tai o dejarlo así permanentemente, ya que nota que la oscuridad rodea al cuerpo de Tai pero hay un espacio vació de unos 5 centímetros los cuales esta vacío y no hay nada ni luz ni oscuridad, el piensa que tal vez se trate de una defensa mental, pero es débil esa defensa y decide ayudar a Tai.

Mientras tanto dentro de Tai Satanamon se había transformado en una especie de serpiente la cual había envuelto a Tai y este le decía- **acaso me tienes miedo, suena gracioso el ser que porta el valor tiene miedo de su maestro**- Tai casi tartamudeando dice- **no te tengo miedo, se que de algún modo te derrotaremos.**

Satanamon dice- **no lo creo, tu llevas un gran pesar en tus entrañas y mientras no logres deshacerte de ese pesar dudo que puedas derrotarme como tu predices, existe un modo para derrotarme pero lastima que ni tu secreto, ni tu sean capaces de hacerlo, para lograr usar ese método debes estar dispuesto a todo y pagar el precio.**

Tai sintiéndose cada vez mas perdido intenta forcejear contra Satanamon pero no puede y simplemente deja de pelear y deja que la oscuridad que siente en su corazón se apodere de él, cuando de repente se ve como una bola de energía oscura se acerca peligrosamente y finalmente choca en el cuerpo de ambos separándolos, finalmente Tai se levanta y busca quien es el dueño de esa energía oscura cuando de repente ve una silueta que se forma, al principio no la reconoce pero al final ve que se trata la silueta del señor Jesus que finalmente dice- **no dejare que destruyas a este joven, si el muere no podrán derrotarte.**

Satanamon levantándose dice**- ¿Qué haces aquí Jesus?**

Jesús en un tono justiciero dice- **Vine a darle apoyo a este joven no dejare que le des el golpe de gracia. **

Jesus observa a Satanamon como este iba creciendo en tamaño, hasta que finalmente  se forma una figura gigantesca del Digimon oscuro y dice**- tu no puedes detenerme, acaso lo olvidas, tu también tienes un pasado en el cual puedo aprovechar para hacerte pedazos, tu y Ariel comparten el mismo pasado**. 

Jesús siente un poco de miedo y observa que Satanamon se hace cada vez mas grande, el comprende que el se esta alimentando del miedo, finalmente el se acerca  a Tai y le dice- **muchacho si quieres salir de aquí y resolver todo esto, deberás de buscar la forma de quitarte este miedo que imposibilita tu mente.**

Tai con una mirada perdida dice- **no puedo, tengo demasiado miedo como para poder tener el valor de enfrentarme a él.**

Jesús a acercándose a el le suelta una poderosa bofetada la cual lo tira al suelo y este acaricia su mejilla para calmar el dolor mira fijamente a Jesús con una mirada de perro asustado.

El antiguo elegido observando la situación se acerca a el y le dice- **busca dentro de ti ese valor Tai, se que tienes el suficiente valor para poder enfrentar a Satanamon, búscalo y úsalo.**

Tai al oír eso cierra sus ojos y al los poco momentos dice- **no, no encuentro el origen de mi valor, lo busque dentro de mi corazón, pero no hay nada.**

Tai al terminar de decir eso otra vez toma una pose de feto (esta pose es que esta uno tirado en el suelo de lado con el cuerpo encogido hacia uno) Jesús lo observa y dice- **elegido por el destino para llevar esta carga, no busques en tu corazón ese valor,  aun no estas listo para asumir de nuevo ese valor absoluto que tenias en el pasado, mejor busca en tu mente en tus recuerdos busca ese valor que te caracterizaba emisario.**

Satanamon queriendo sacar provecho de la situación dice- **tonto el esta bajo la influencia de mi ultimo ataque, o crees que lo que le dije en el castillo cuando huyo fueron simples palabras.**

Jesús notando la situación prepara otra bola de energía oscura pero cuando la lanza aparece una especie de campo protector el cual evita que ese ataque llegue a Satanamon.

Finalmente Satanamon dice- **muy bien si eso quieres eso tendrás, los encerrare aquí a los dos y nunca podrán escapar, ambos caerán a un estado catatonico y haré que lo que ocultas nunca se enteren y quien sabe tal vez tome otro como mi discípulo.**

Jesús observaba como se formaba una especie de cárcel, la cual encerraba a los dos, mientras que en sus adentro sabia que Satanamon no estaba jugando con eso

Finalmente se forma la cárcel con grandes y oscuros barrotes, nada podía salir y todo lo que fuera podía entrar, Jesus en un acto desesperado lanza bolas de energía oscura hacia la cárcel, pero al parecer ese ataque lo único que hacia era absorber esa energía y hacerse más fuerte esa barrera.

Finalmente Satanamon dice- **existe un método para destruir esta barrera pero no creo que estés dispuesto a  sacrificar la vida de él, ya que el en ese estado no es capaz de crear una barrera y si usas ese ataque que sabes perfectamente que es el mas destructivo como elegido legendario, pero el no lo soportara y lo destrozaras, así que no puedes hacer nada.**

Finalmente Satanamon había derrotado a uno de los antiguos elegidos,  este como signo de su derrota, se arrodilla en el suelo y pone sus manos sobre el frió y oscuro suelo, en si el estaba totalmente derrotado. 

Mira de reojo a Tai y ve que aun el sigue así encogido y con su mente perdida. Cuando de repente el ve que unas silueta se forma detrás de el y ve como el poco se levanta, finalmente ve que Tai esta parado pero en su mirada se nota que ha perdido el miedo a Satanamon y que esta está llena de valor y La silueta de Satanamon la darse cuenta de eso empieza a hacer que aparezcan grandes picos en donde las rejas se unían.

Tai la darse cuenta, estira totalmente su mano y como si esta fuera una espada hace un movimiento total que hace que se corte la cárcel haciendo que esta desapareciera, Satanamon dándose cuenta de que Tai estaba despertando a su otra forma intenta llegar a el haciéndole tener nuevamente miedo. 

Pero esta vez Tai dice- **no lo creo Satanamon, ahora que he encontrado una fuente que me inspira valor ya no te tengo miedo y si lo tengo, tengo la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo y superarlo.**

Tai estira su mano como la otra vez cuando salió esta técnica extraña cuando detuvo el ataque de Satanamon, la que parecía como si un tornado se hubiera formado. Pero esta vez se formabas ráfagas de viento que empezaban a desmembrar todas las partes de la silueta Satanamon y haciendo que este desapareciera

Finalmente todo el sitio queda en un silencio total y finalmente Jesús dice- **¿estas bien?**- el nota que la silueta que se formo detrás de Tai desaparece y el dice-** me siento bien, aunque vació, estas imágenes en mi mente aunque me dieron la suficiente fuerza para tener valor, esto no será suficiente para seguir adelante.**

En ese momento una luz fuerte inunda el sitio y cuando Jesús se da cuenta ve que esta de pie en la habitación y entonces el observa el cuerpo de Tai y ve como el poco a poco despierta y con una voz casi apagada y ronca Tai exclama- **muchas gracias.**

Jesús sintiéndose agradecido dice- **no hay de que, pero lo mejor será que descanses un poco más. **

Tai con un gesto dice que no y con un gran esfuerzo se sienta en la orilla de la cama y entonces siente una gran comezón del lado izquierdo de su cara y entonces hace el esfuerzo de mover su brazo izquierdo y entonces se da cuenta de que no lo puede mover.

Jesús al notar eso dice- **lo siento Tai, te pudimos salvar el brazo pero tus nervios fueron destrozados, y por eso lamento decir que nunca podrás mover de nuevo tu brazo.**

Tai al oír esa noticia simplemente baja su mirada al suelo y dice- **esta bien, no hay problema, se que no iba a salir ileso de mi prueba y creo que el precio que estoy pagando es mínimo comparado con el precio que debía de pagar.**

En ese momento Tai mira hacia Jesús y ve que lo mira borroso y dice- **que le pasa a mi vista de repente empecé a ver todo borroso.**

Jesús al oír esa noticia se pone nervioso y dice- **Tai quédate así, llamare a Genai y a José y te examinaremos la vista.**

Al poco rato......................

Genai terminaba el estudio de los ojos a Tai y el con un nuevo gran pesar dice**- lo siento Tai pero tu vista quedo mas dañada de lo que creí y lamento decirte que paulatinamente quedaras ciego**.

Tai al oír esa nueva noticia dice- **¿Esta ceguera será paulatinamente o de un día para otro?**

Genai contesta- **no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, solo sabemos que te quedaras ciego lentamente, primero empezaras a ver borroso como ahora, luego veras siluetas y después de la noche a la mañana veras oscuridad, lo siento mucho Tai.**

Tai dice- **¿Es curable mi ceguera?**

Genai baja la mirada y dice en casi un aullido- **no, no existe la cura, a menos que el Digimundo decodifique tu información, la desfragmente y la depure, pero eso es casi imposible.**

Tai suelta una lagrima solitaria y dice- **hazme un favor Genai, no quiero que le digas a los demás que me estoy quedando ciego.**

Genai sorprendido pregunta-** ¿Por qué no quieres que se enteren ellos?**

Jesús dice- **por que si se enteran, no lo creerán y pensaran que es alguna treta que yo he preparado para que confíen nuevamente en mi.**

José que apenas entraba dice**- te entendemos Tai, lo mejor es que descanses y dentro de una semana cuando tu estado este mejor hablas con ellos.**

Tai hace una movimiento negando esa idea y dice- **no, no quiero hacer eso, quiero hablar con ellos mañana en la tarde en la sala del castillo.**

Genai observa y dice- **quieres hablar con ellos en esa habitación, en donde esta las dos estatuas gigantes**- Tai asiente y al final todos se retiran dejando a Tai en la penumbra y al ver que no hay nadie empieza a llorar su pena sabiendo que este es el precio que debe de pagar por haber protegido  a los seres que mas quiere en este mundo y en el Digimundo .......................

Final parte uno..............

Continuara......................

Notas del autor: Hola amigos, este día es primero de abril, hoy cumplo años y como mi regalo de cumpleaños quería actualizar estos fic lo mas pronto posible, ahora esta aquí publicados, el fic del Crepúsculo al amanecer también se actualizo y se coloco el episodio final de la serie.

Como sea y como se han dado cuenta este fic aun no tiene nombre, ya que lo que quiero es que ustedes bauticen mi fic  aquí están las propuestas:

**a) ****DIGIMON: MI LADO OSCURO 2**

**b) ****DIGIMION: LA LUZ DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**c) ****DIGIMON: REDENCIONES**

**d) ****SI tiene otro titulo mas llamativo favor de decírmelo.**

El titulo del fic aparecerá en el episodio uno parte dos y daré el agradecimiento.

Ahora a si regresando a mi estilo ¿Cuál será el secreto de Tai?, ¿Ese secreto estará relacionado con los elegidos?, ¿Qué mas cosas oculta Tai?,¿Esperan una historia aun mas compleja que la primera parte?, ¿Podrá confesar  todo lo que Tai sabe?, ¿En donde el escondió su esencia? eso y mucho mas diversión en el siguiente episodio llamado: **ABRIENDO EL CORAZON  (parte dos)**

**Recomendaciones:**

Bueno siguiendo con las recomendaciones aquí les pongo dos recomendaciones. Generalmente hay cierta cantidad de fic de tipo Dark, pero solamente conozco dos fics en donde el tono Dark los cuales superan por mucho mi fic de Digimon: MI lado oscuro, es terriblemente oscuro y tan pesados que no creerías que son fáciles de digerir.

De Ruy-Kun (creo que así se escribe) es el siguiente:

Se llama Los emblemas de la oscuridad y su link es el siguiente:

De Anair_Black (creo que asi se escribe) es el siguiente:

Se llama crónica de doce muertes y su link es le siguiente:

bueno me despido y espero que les agrade mis recomendaciones..........................


	2. CAP 01: ABRIENDO EL CORAZON parte dos

Hola a todos les doy las gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido en esta historia, ya que se que pertenezco a una vieja camada de escritores, y les quiero agradecer personalmente a Battusai_clau, K'Black, Kai a Secas (Dizzi), por haber apoyado un titulo, lo siento cielo Criss esta vez fue decisión popular aunque esta vez hay mano negra ya para quemabas partes queden satisfechas decidí llamarlo. 

_"DIGIMON: LA REDENCION DE  LA LUZ"_

Antes de que me maten les explicare que fue lo que paso, hasta el 30 de abril ya tenia decidido el nombre que era otro pero llegaron dos votos lo cual igualo la situación y decidí mejor mezclar el titulo ya que también este titulo tiene algo de relación con la historia (ya lo verán)

Antes que nada debo decirles que al parecer ha habido confusión con mi fic ya que este fic es la continuación de mi fic de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro, les pedía el nombre de este debido a mi indecisión, pero ahora creo que como esta bautizado ahora puede seguir la historia adelante.

Este Fic lo dedico a todos los que han estado leyendo Digimon: Mi lado Oscuro aunque no hayan dejado rebién. Ahora si continuemos

***--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**CAPITULO 01: ABRIENDO EL CORAZON (parte dos)**

Era tarde después de un día intranquilo por todos los elegidos, sabían que le momento había llegado, nadie quería hablar del asunto, aun así todos estaban reunidos en una especie de sala la cual había una sala grande en la cual todos podían estar sentados y aun así sobraría espacio, detrás de la sala estaba unas grandes ventanas las cuales daban a la vista a los jardines del castillo, Izzy curioseaba con su vista la parte de afuera mientras que adentro veía como Genai colocaba sobre una chimenea las tres esencias de los elegidos que Tai salvo y además su Digihuevo de Agumon.

         En eso su mirada se fija en dos estatuas de dos Digimons las cuales tenían aspectos muy raros y su altura era de unos 10 metros de alto, la estatua de la izquierda estaba en cuatro patas y tenia unas alas como la de Imperialdramón pero noto que su rostro estaba destrozado, ve la segunda estatua y ve que esta en dos y que su cuerpo esta formado por una especie de armadura la cual lo hacia ver imponente, también observa su rostro y ve que igual la estatua esta rota, el curioso desea saber de ellos ya que es mas era la primera vez que los veía, finalmente José se acerca y le dice- **son impresionantes verdad, también en el digimundo existen mitos, uno de los mitos mas antiguos estaban relacionados con Satanamon y con esos dos Digimons, se dicen que son tan poderosos que ni siquiera la fusión de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon serán capaces de hacerles frente.**

         Sentándose y sacando algo entre sus ropas continua- **aunque, solo sabemos una parte de su nombre y hemos tratado de localizarlos pero es demasiado difícil, pensamos que tal vez están encerrados en algún sitio y por eso debemos liberarlos**-

Izzy escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decían cuando se da cuenta José le muestra una Laptop idéntica a al que tenia pero la diferencia era que en vez de ser amarilla era negra e Izzy sorprendido dice-  **es para mi**

         José asiente y dice-** si, es para ti, no pudimos recuperar tu antigua Laptop debido a que el laberinto fue destruido, y decidimos hacerte una Laptop idéntica aunque tiene sus diferencias, **

         Izzy consternado pregunta- **acaso saben que Tai destruyo mis datos**- Genai se acerca y le dice- **si sabemos que te los destruyo, pero nosotros hicimos un respaldo del ultimo segundo de que tu información fuera borrada y aquí esta adentro y además Tai no destruyo la información, la corto y la saco de tu maquina y al final te lanzo ese mensaje para que te lo creyeras.**

         Izzy comprendía ahora por que la información se borro rápido sin la posibilidad de salvarla, finalmente toma la Laptop y posa su Digianalizador sobre las estatuas y se ve que aparecen dos imágenes pero los datos están incompletos, finalmente lee lo que dice ambos Diginalizadores sobre su información:

         Izzy: **ambos Digimon empiezan con el nombre de Ancient aunque no conozca su segundo nombre, es como si su datos fueran un verdadero secreto, además dicen que tienen la fuerza de 10 Digimon fusionados de nivel mega y además en el pasado tenían la función de ser los guardianes del digimundo y solo se presentaran cuando la raíz de toda la oscuridad se haga presente.**

         Izzy mira a José y le dice- **con esta información no será suficiente**- y dice en un tono serio-** Cuando terminemos de hablar con Tai investigare toda la información que tenga sobre ellos dos.**

         Finalmente todos estaban intranquilos y se dispusieron a esperar a Tai, sabían que el no tardaría en bajar, ya que Jesus y Ariel habían ido por él y nadie había hablado con el.

         Sora estaba sentada en un sillón y recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana:

Flash back  01

         Ella caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo, finalmente se acerca a una puerta la cual nadie se había acercado desde el día anterior, cuando ve que alguien sale de la puerta y se da cuenta que se trata de Genai que tenia una bandeja de comida la cual tenia los platos vacíos de lo que parecía un desayuno rápido, ella se esconde detrás un pilar 

         Finalmente ella se acerca a la puerta y la abre lentamente ya que ella piensa que Tai debe estar dormido, ella al entrar nota que la habitación esta en penumbras y que una leve luz atraviesa  

         Ella entra a la habitación y con su mirada busca Tai ya que es lo que mas desea ella es hablara a solas con el, mira a su alrededor y no nota nada, cuando de repente siente como un brazo cubre su cuello y siente ella que apenas puede respirar, ella detecta un leve olor a sangre.

         Ella siente como aquel brazo le estaba cortando la respiración y al final se da cuenta que se trata de Tai, y ella con un hilito de voz dice- **Tai, soy, Soy Sora, suéltame por favor.**

         Ella siente como la mano deja de hacer presión en su cuello y oye una voz apagada que dice- **perdóname**- 

Ella se aleja momentáneamente y se gira para ver a Tai y nota que el estaba detrás de la puerta. Ella nota que su brazo izquierdo esta inmóvil y dice el-** ¿Qué haces aquí Sora?**- ella con lagrimas en los ojos debido al tono de voz que esta usando Tai la lastima dice- **solo quería verte antes de que nos explicara todo lo que paso.**

         Tai dándose cuenta de su error y viendo que ella lo necesitaba se dirige a su cama y se sienta, y dirige su mirada hacia la ventana, para tratar que no se notara que su vista se deterioraba segundo a segundo. 

Finalmente de su  de su voz sale las palabras- **perdóname, Sora, no se por que lo hice-**

Sora se acerca y le dice- **no te preocupes, Tai, me alegro que estés bien, aunque ya me entere de lo de tu brazo, aun me duele saber que no puedes mover tu brazo izquierdo y que estuviste a un paso de la muerte**- 

En ese momento ella salen lagrimas y continua diciendo- **solo por que no nos dimos cuenta de tu situación, Tai, ahora ya recuerdo todo, si me hubiera acordado de todo lo que paso después de que me lanzaste este sentimiento te hubiera ayudado incondicionalmente.**

Tai que estaba  escuchándola se sentía mal, no solo por sus lesiones sino por que el era la causa principal de ella estuviera llorando de nuevo, finalmente el dice- **no te preocupes Sora, estoy bien se que debía pagar un precio por todo lo que hice, y no importa lo que haga se que no terminare de pagar.**

Ella se acerca y se pone al frente pero Tai desvía su mirada a otro lado, ella al ver esa situación dice en un tono triste y desesperado- **Tai, por favor mírame, no soporto tu indirecta Tai, por favor mírame.**

Tai dándose cuenta de que le esta haciendo daño al no decirle de que se esta quedando ciego, mueve su mirada y con su imaginación trata de ubicar el rostro de Sora y le dice- **no llores mi pequeño cielo que me haces llorar, perdóname, se que estas sufriendo mucho, pero será mejor que hable con ustedes al rato y después hablare contigo todo lo que quieras.**

Ella se seca las lagrimas y dice- **esta bien Tai, haré lo que me pides.**

Antes de que ella se volteara de un movimiento rápido Tai toma su cabeza de ella de un modo brusco y rápidamente le da un beso en la boca, ella sorprendida, le empieza a corresponder y finalmente se separa y dice el- **perdóname Sora por si te lastime, aun no puedo medir mis fuerza**- 

Ella totalmente sonrojada dice- **no te preocupes, es la primera vez que me besas y que estoy segura de que eres tu, estoy tan feliz**- ella se acerca y le da otro beso pero esta vez dulce y tranquilo. Cuando se separan ella nota que Tai esta sonrojando y que con lo pálido que esta se le marca aun mas.

Tai finalmente se levanta y se dirige a una pequeña mesa y de ahí toma un libro el cual tiene pastas totalmente blancas y sin manchas y que además se ve limpio y pulcro, el se voltea y se lo entrega y dice- **ten Sora, este es mi diario, tienes mi permiso para que lo leas, aunque esta incompleto ya que le falta la ultima parte la cual es todo lo que hice en el día de las pruebas.**

Ella no comprende por que el le entrega esa cosa a ella y dice-** esta bien lo leeré.......................**

Fin flash back 01

Ella observa a Matt el cual estaba pensativo pero no le dio importancia. Mientras tanto Matt estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos debido a que el sabia que algo muy delicado ocultaban los antiguos elegidos, y eso lo comprobó unos minutos antes de que llegara a la sala cuando los encontró platicando.

Flash back 02

Matt iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente oye dos voces que están platicando que dicen- **espero que Tai se atreva decirles toda la verdad**- la otra voz dice- **no lo creo, habrá cosas que no querrá decir, pero espero que hable sobre nuestro secreto**- 

La otra sombra dice**- el secreto que nos conecta a el, Jesus**- Matt se esconde detrás de un muro y sigue oyendo la platica que dice Jesús en tono serio- **si a ese secreto, solo así podremos tratar de cómo invocarlos o solo es mi imaginación de que ellos realmente existen**- Ariel lo mira detenidamente y dice**- si existen las heridas que tienen fueron provocadas por el y la de Ikky, la herida de su pecho fue provocada también por uno de ellos**- Ariel temiendo de que la platica se vuelva discusión decide seguir adelante diciendo- **vamos tenemos que ir por Tai, sino de nada servirá que lo esperen.**

Fin flash back 02

Matt se preguntaba cual era el secreto de ellos dos, solo esperaba que Tai esclareciera eso y así el comprendería varias cosas.

Finalmente ve como las puertas de la sala se empiezan a abrir, entonces notan que a un paso lento Tai se empieza  acercar, el esta vestido  con unas bermudas blancas debido a lasa vendas que tiene en las piernas, en su brazo izquierdo esta colocado abajo en la axila una muleta. En la parte de arriba estaba vestido con una especie de playera holgada para que no hicieran demasiado contacto con las vendas de el, ya que le incomodaban

Todos veían su paso lento e intranquilo era como si a lo que mas le tuviera miedo era a ellos mismo, aun no comprendía la frase totalmente de que el decía _"para protegerlos de Satanamon y de ellos mismos"_. Ellos habían comprendido la razón de protegerlos de Satanamon ya que pudieron terminar peor, pero no entendían de cómo iba a protegerlos de ellos mismos.

Cuando estaban mas absortos en sus pensamientos ven como el tropieza, todos internamente desfrutaban como el se había caído, ven que por un momento el se queda a ver si alguien lo ayuda a levantarse, al ver Tai suelta dos pequeñas lagrimas las cuales recorren su cara, entonces el con un esfuerzo supremo se intenta levantar y se nota como sus vendas se empiezan a  manchar y todos se dan cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba provocando que su lesión tardara mas en sanar. Finalmente se termina de levantar y se vuelve a dirigir al sillón que le corresponde, finalmente se da cuenta de que Sora había intentado levantarse pero Joe y Yolei la habían detenido y luego observa y ve que Matt también fue detenido por Davis, Tk y por su hermana 

Finalmente Tai se sienta en un sillón y baja la mirada instintivamente ya que siente terrible pena por todo lo que ha hecho.

Finalmente Davis es el que habla diciendo-** Ahora si, dinos ¿Por qué lo has hecho?**

Tai sin dejar de mirar al piso dice-** antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por todo lo que he hecho, se que algunas cosas no tiene perdón; pero otras se tuvieron que hacer por que era necesario romper el lazo de confianza que tenían ustedes conmigo.**

Todos entendiendo el arrepentimiento y antes de que hablaran alguien a Tai, él dice- **Sora abre el final de mi diario y notaras que su contraportada esta mas gruesa que de siempre, rompe la parte interna de la contraportada y saca lo que tenga adentro.**

Sora se da cuenta de que Tai esta diciéndole que haga una cosa, pero no entiende el por que, ella lo había llevado a la reunión ya que pensaba leerlo después de esta, y por eso lo ha traído consigo todo el tiempo.

Finalmente hace lo que le pide y cuando rompe la parte interna de la contraportada del diario, cae algo al suelo, todos quedan observando lo que cayo al suelo y se dan cuenta de que se trata de un CD con algo escrito en la carátula, finalmente Izzy reconoce la letra y dice- **un momento, yo conozco este disco, es el disco que le di a mi madre para que se lo entregara a algunos de ustedes, ¿No que este disco lo habías destruido?**

Tai ve como ella alza el disco y dice en un tono serio-** es lo que pretendía que ustedes pensaran en ese momento, ya que mi objetivo no era destruirlo sino apropiarme de su información........**

Flash Back 03

Tai entraba al baño y se dice a si mismo- **que bueno que Matt se quedo afuera así tendré tiempo para hacer esto**- de entre sus ropas saca otro disco virgen el cual no tiene nada escrito, entonces el cambia los discos, pero se da cuenta de que el disco virgen no tiene escrito nada, entonces de su pantalón saca un plumón de color negro ya que sabia que Izzy por costumbre siempre escribía sus discos con negro y este no era la excepción, cuando finalmente escribió la letra a lo mas parecida de Izzy, guarda la caja del disco dentro de sus ropas y el disco falso lo guarda en una bolsa superficial.

Finalmente el se moja las manos y sale del baño y se da cuenta de que Matt no lo esta mirando y hace una cara malvada pero la quita rápidamente.....................

Fin Flash back 03

Izzy oía esas palabras y las medita cuando entiende totalmente lo que significan dice- **ahora entiendo como lograste destruir mis barreras digitales, con la información que tenias en la mano pudiste crear un compilador* el cual las desactivaran, y lo puedes hacer rompiendo la base del programa y así inutilizando las barreras totalmente.**

Tai asentían pero los demás no lo comprendían, finalmente Cody es el que pregunta**- ¿Cómo es que lograba destruir las barreras?**

Izzy dice**- fácil, en su brazalete tenia insertado el compilador el cual derribaba las barreras, es algo fácil y lógico, ahora se que realmente no eras indestructible, simplemente planeabas las cosas con anticipación. Además aunque mejoraba las barreras siempre el las tiraba ya que conservaba la base de estas barreras intactas **

Tai los miraba y buscaba alguna señal que le indicara que estaban comprendiendo lo que el decía, pero el notaba que la mirada de todos ellos aun era seria, finalmente decide hablar de un tema fuerte y antes de que volviera a abrir la boca Izzy vuelve a hablar y dice- **Tai, quiero saber ¿Qué uso le diste al chip que me pediste que te descifrara?**

Tai nota que Izzy le hace una pregunta la cual le estaba comiendo las ansias desde hace tiempo y con una sonrisa dice- **fácil, Izzy, ¿recuerdas para que servia ese chip? **

Izzy comenta rápidamente sin tiempo a meditar- **si, te dije que ese chip era un chip de personalidad.**

Tai de sus ropa saca un objeto y todos se ponen a la defensiva, finalmente saca un objeto de color negro el cual tenia un  monitor el cual estaba destrozado, finalmente todos ven bien y se dan cuenta que se trata del Digivice el cual se rompió cuando pelearon en las afueras del castillo de la oscuridad y de un movimiento rápido se lo lanza a Izzy usando la posición de su voz debido a que ya no podía distinguir las siluetas de ellos perfectamente. Cuando él lo recibe se da cuenta de que es mas pesado y mas grueso que su Digivice común.

Matt molesto dice- **¿Qué diablos pretendes con esto Tai?**- el chico del valor oscuro responde con un tono entre esperanzador y triste-** nada, solo quiero que entiendan que tanto hice por protegerlos.**

Todos meditaban la respuesta, en pocas palabras Tai no buscaba el perdón de ellos ya que sabia que eso no iba  a ser posible, aun los elegidos le guardaban mucho rencor, todos estaban encimado en sus pensamientos cuando una voz los saca de sus pensamientos qué decía- **No puede ser, acaso es una broma, Tai dime que usaste esto a propósito**- Tai asentía levemente

Finalmente Joe es que habla y dice-** ¿Qué te pasa Izzy, que tienes?**- Izzy totalmente pálido dice- **Este Digivice no es el Digivice que el digimundo le dio a Tai, sino es uno que se hizo el para la batalla que tuvimos cuando peleamos con Black WarGreymon.**

Todos se quedaron pálidos, finalmente Tai habla y dice-** no solo la use para hacer Digievolucionar a mi Digimon, también la use para Digievolucionar a los suyos, este Digivice, tiene instalado el chip de personalidad, el cual llene con las personalidades de ustedes, Izzy tienes la prueba de que eso es cierto, o me equivoco, mi traidor.**

Nadie se sorprende por el juego de palabras de Tai, pero Izzy entiende lo que dice y comenta- **entonces todas esas entradas y salidas del digimundo la cuales estaban enmarcadas con los demás eran las entradas y salidas tuyas que estabas probando este Digivice.**

Sora muy atenta comenta**- entonces nosotros por nuestro corazón no los hicimos Digievolucionar, tu lo hiciste y al tener esa sobre carga de poder se destruyo.**

Tai estaba negando todo eso y dice- **no. nada de eso Sora, cuando Digievolucione a Dark Agumon, a ustedes les di una conexión con la cual uní mi Digivice con el de ustedes y así usar el poder de la oscuridad para que ustedes lo hicieran y fueran capaces de hacer ese primer milagro.**

Kary molesta por todas las indirectas que Tai esta sacando para evitar los temas importantes dice- **¿entonces, hermanito en donde esta tu Digivice?**

Tai baja la mirada y dice- **no le tengo aquí, lo siento no puedo decirles en donde esta ya que al comentar en donde esta mi Digivice, estarán mas cerca de saber en donde se encuentra mi esencia.**

Todos comprendían ahora, pero Kary molesta dice- **entonces dinos en donde esta tu esencia y así podrás decirnos libremente lo que quieras decir.**

Tai se movía negándose rotundamente a decir en donde estaba su esencia, finalmente se levanta y camina hacia la chimenea, ahí estaban colocadas las tres esencias y el Digihuevo de Agumon, Tai intenta acercarse al Digihuevo e intenta acariciarlo, pero a unos milímetros de ahí se detiene y dice**- recuerdan lo que dije acerca de donde estaba.**

Todos asienten y dice-** esa es la única pista que les puedo dar, por el momento, pero no traten de averiguarlo**- Tai sigue viendo a las esencia y continua diciendo- l**a razón por la cual no les digo su ubicación es por que al salir de aquí, ustedes serán como libros abiertos para el y con que lea la mente de uno de ustedes sabrá en donde estará mi esencia.**

Tai estaba aun mirándolos, finalmente Mimi pregunta-** Tai, tal vez yo no sea la persona mas indicada pero podrías decirnos si violaste o no a Sora.**

Tai se voltea y mira sorprendido a Mimi y nota que ella estaba hablando seriamente, el mira a Sora y ella asiente y le pregunta a Izzy- **¿tienes el permiso de Sora?**- el asiente y entonces Tai dice-** entonces también tienes el mío, eres libre de mostrar el video en donde esta lo que realmente sucedió en esos momentos.**

Izzy oye eso y siente como se le quita otro gran peso de encima y entonces se acerca a una computadora a la cual esta conectada a un apantalla gigante, saca el disco y lo inserta, finalmente activa el video que tiene sonido y se activa en interfaz de la contraseña, Izzy se voltea y pregunta por la contraseña y Tai le sonríe dándole a entender que el conocía la contraseña, finalmente Izzy se da cuenta de que la contraseña estuvo siempre de frente pero el chip que estaba instalado en su cerebro no le dejaba pensar, finalmente escribe "TaiSora " finalmente se activa la película y es eso, lo que ven:

_"Todos veían como sucedía el ataque y la platica que tuvo con la voz hasta que finalmente tuvo la platica con Dark Agumon, cuando termina de decir-** "solo haré una pequeña travesura"**- apaga el comunicador y se acerca rápidamente a Sora, ella continuaba llorando frenéticamente y el le dice en un tono tratándola de tranquilizar- **ya tranquila Sora, perdóname por lo que hice, no era mi intención hacerte esto, pero tu me obligaste a hacerlo**_

_Tai seguía diciendo, mientras la abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarla y le seguía repitiendo-** tranquilízate Sora, yo te quiero mucho, trata de que este ataque no te haya dañado, por favor, tranquilízate.**_

_Finalmente Sora deja de llorar y entonces ella mira a la computadora y ella muestra una mirada vidriosa, sin sentimiento, era como si su una parte de ella se hubiera ido y también notan que ella esta temblando como si ella tuviera frió en su cuerpo, finalmente el recarga la cabeza de ella en su hombro  de el y le dice- **ya tranquila**- _

_Ella no se mueve ni da signos de que esta conciente finalmente el le dice-** si te dijera un secreto me ayudarías**- ella no se mueve y se acerca y le empieza a susurrar en el oído. _

_Cuando el empieza a susurrar en el oído Sora que estaba viendo la escena empieza a decir-** Sora, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo puedo decirte que estoy de lado de ustedes, los estoy protegiendo, pero necesito dañarlos por su bien, necesito que dejen de confiar en mi, para que sea mas real, Satanamon desea transformarse en el pilar del digimundo, no puedo dejar que lo consiga, para eso deben e tener fe en el grupo, aunque tal vez mi misión se vuelva un suicidio ten la seguridad de que te amo Sora con todo mi corazón, esta a sido la prueba mas dura que he enfrentado y estoy listo para aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos,**_

_Cuando Sora dejaba de hablar, Tai se alejaba del oído de Sora y todos se dan cuenta que eso era de lo que Tai le había dicho a Sora en el oído, finalmente ven en el video que ella pregunta- **¿Por qué no has caído en la inconciencia que dejas a los demás cuando los atacas?**- _

_Se notaba que ella estaba mas tranquila y el le contesta- **ya estas en ese estado, solo que tu cuerpo y tu mente aun no se han dado cuenta debido a todo lo que te afecto este ataque**- ella dice- **Tai quiero ayudarte pero no se como, si es cierto lo que me dices, y quieres profundizar el daño yo te ayudo, **_

_Tai la observaba y rápidamente dice- **esta bien, desnúdate y metete en la cama de Kary, mientras yo preparo las cosas- ** entonces el sale de la habitación y ella se va desnudando y mientras lo hace se va metiendo en la cama de Kary finalmente se desnuda dentro de la cama y se pregunta- **¿Que hará el, se esta tardando?- **_

_Aun en su mirada se veía el pánico del sentimiento y aun temblaba su cuerpo como si tuviera frió._

_Finalmente Tai regresa y le dice en un tono raro-** Sora ponte boca abajo y deja que yo termine esto, así no te echaran la culpa**- ella se acomoda como quiere sin quitarse la sabana y ella empieza a sentir que su cuerpo cae en la inconciencia, finalmente el  gira su cara hacia la puerta y le planta un beso tierno y dulce._

_Después alza la sabana mas arriba y la coloca de tal modo qua apenas le cubra su sexo de ella, finalmente de un buró saca una jeringa y le saca sangre a Sora de una pierna y la riega en toda esa parte, finalmente de su brazalete saca un frasco de color negro y lo abre y empieza agregar un liquido de color viscoso blancuzco y el mete su mano debajo de la sabana blanca pero el mira hacia otro lado y trata de no parecer un pervertido y finalmente cuando termina de regar ese liquido y ver como se forman manchas amarillentas se siente satisfecho de la escena y dice- **espero que lo recuerdes Sora, ya que si no, esta será tu duda mas grande y te dará muchos problemas**. Tai se acerca a la computadora y la apaga"_

Tai abre la boca y dice- **después de eso fue cuando Genai y José hablaron conmigo, creo que ellos ya se lo comentaron-** todos asienten y todos estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que había pasado, Sora no fue violada pero ella se había enterado de que Tai estaba del lado de ellos y eso no lo recordó. Finalmente Davis pregunta a Sora- **¿Por qué no recordaste esto y caíste a ese estado catatonico?**

Ella responde-** en el video lo dice, yo ya estaba inconsciente, el subconsciente era el que recibió la información, mi parte conciente ni se entero de que ayude a Tai, Cuando reaccione de ese coma lo primero que recordé fue ese sentimiento y fue cuando caí en ese estado catatonico, por eso tampoco Tai fue a despertarme debido a que el pensaba que podría controlar ese sentimiento sin perder la razón.**

**Además comprendí que cuando fuimos atacados las voces que hablaron en nuestro interior eran nuestros emblemas que se comunicaban con nosotros**- Sora decía y miraba a Matt, este al darse cuenta de que esa voz no había sido una trampa mas planeada por el se quita un peso de encima y dice-** las esencias sabían lo que Tai planeaba por eso cuando nos ataco pidieron que confiáramos en ti.**

Tai aun que estaba mirando la chimenea dice-** tienes razón, yo por medio de mi esencia les hable esa vez a tu emblema, Matt y al de Sora, tu caíste pero quise hacerte pensar que yo fui quien te hablo en tu mente para que no desconfiaras e ti mismo.**

**Tienes razón Tai**- dice Matt con una tranquilidad y replica- **ahora dinos cual fue ese sentimiento oscuro que destruyo a Sora y la dejo en ese estado**. 

Tai se voltea y con su mirada perdidas los trata de ver y lo logra aunque un poco torpemente, finalmente iba  hablar cuando es interrumpido por Ariel que le dice- **Tai, por en vez de decirle que sentimiento, por que no les muestras como fue que te transformaste en el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Tai mira Ariel de un modo desafiante y dice- **estas seguro, si lo hago, puedo matarlos, ya que ellos sentirán exactamente con la misma intensidad que yo sentí y lo peor es que despertara el como no debe y se cometerá el error del pasado nuevamente**-

Todos extrañados, al parecer el secreto de Tai esta relacionado con el emisario de la oscuridad pero antes de que alguien hablara Jesus interviene y comenta-** no te preocupes nosotros administraremos todo ese recuerdo y haremos que lo que sentiste tu en tu máxima expresión ellos lo sientan en lo mas mínimo posible.**

Tai meditando las palabras y sabiendo que no podía tomar cualquier decisión dice- **esta bien, pero la decisión final es de ellos, si no están de acuerdo solo les diré que sentimiento fue y que pregunten como fue que me transforme en el emisario.**

Ariel y Jesús observa a todos y este ultimo dice- **esta bien ustedes que deciden**- Matt que no siquiera había tenido tiempo de meditar dice- **creo que yo hablo por todos y acepto tus condiciones, espero que después de esto ustedes nos digan quien es el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad.**

Ambos asienten y Ariel, toma la mano izquierda de Tai y Jesus toma la mano derecha de Tai, finalmente le hacen la seña de que se tomen todos de la mano, al final todos lo hacen, Tai cierra los ojos y Jesus le pide al grupo que también lo cierre, finalmente lo cierran y todos empiezan a llegarles visiones muy raras sin sentido finalmente todas esas imágenes empiezan a tener sentido ya que simplemente se trataba de una prueba.

_Finalmente todos empiezan a ver una silueta dentro de un sitio totalmente oscuro, y se dan cuenta que se trata de Tai, el cual estaba inmóvil, aunque se notaba que estaba peleando por escapar de ahí, finalmente e oye una voz que le dice**- para que luchar si sabes que no puedes escapar, deja que haga lo que tenga que hacer y te dejare libre.**_

_Entonces se oye la voz de Tai que dice**- nunca me daré por vencido, no se que tengas planeado pero no lo obtendrás tan fácilmente, mis amigos vendrán  a rescatarme cuando se den cuenta de que he tratado demasiado.**_

_ La voz dice- **yo no estaría tan seguro, además siento algo, en el ambiente algo que estas ocultando muy bien, sabes lo que creo, creo que escondes tu miedo a estar aquí solo en medio de esta oscuridad.**_

_Tai lo negaba, pero de repente siente que su **"miedo"** aflora y ve como la oscuridad gira en alrededor de el sintiendo como este penetra en su interior y siente como su miedo se incrementa 100 veces y siente un terrible frió en su corazón tan fuerte que le duele._

_Después de eso la oscuridad en alrededor de el se detiene y su andar se vuelve muy lento. Y Tai siente un alivio, después de ese se siente que pasa el tiempo y cuando se dan cuenta ya esta amaneciendo y la oscuridad del lago esta quieta. _

_Mientras tanto la voz le dice a Tai-** para que te resistes entre mas te resistas mas daño te haré, sabe una cosa**- Tai observando el ambiente y responde- **no importa lo que me digas no me harás que traicione a mis amigos**- _

_La voz juguetonamente dice-** estas seguro, si eso fuera cierto ya ellos vendrían en tu ayuda, tal vez no les importas como se debe y ellos han de creer que solo les estorbas en la relación de los demás**- Tai sintiendo la **"duda"** invadía su ser siente como esta se incrementa 100 veces y ve como la oscuridad reinante se vuelve a insertar dentro de su corazón y siente nuevamente ese frió, pero ahora ya no solo la duda sino que esta va acompañada de el miedo._

_Tai siente un enojo consigo mismo, ya que estaba enojado con esa voz que lo estaba utilizando y le grita-** tu quien eres para decirme que me vas a usar en contra de ellos**- la voz dice- **soy Satanamon el Digimon caído, tu serás mi emisario de la oscuridad, el ser oscuro que los destruirás**- Tai siente una gran ira por esa voz y le grita- **no, eso jamás, no dejare que me domines**- la voz dice- **la ira un bello sentimiento oscuro y mas aun aumentado 100 veces, estas tan enojado que no te has dado cuenta de que una gran cantidad de oscuridad acaba de entrar a tu interior-** Tai observa y se da cuenta de que su enojo se había transformado en **"ira"** se había vuelto en su contra, sentía que ya no podía dejar de enojarse, aun si trato de tranquilizarse._

_Ya había pasado un día desde que Tai estaba dentro del lago, la oscuridad reinante aun no había logrado adentrarse en su cuerpo de Tai, pero esa oscuridad estaba pendiente de cualquier descuido de el._

_La voz de Satanamon dice-** vaya al parecer aun no se han dado cuenta de que no has regresado, creo que nunca han sido amigos tuyos, ya que si lo fueran nunca te dejarían solo, es mas algunos de ellos ya se hubiera arriesgado a salvarte, creo que siempre has estado en soledad desde que entraste al digimundo, solo están con la gente para que la soledad no te destruya, pero siempre has estado solo**- _

_Tai con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **no es cierto, siempre he tenido a mis amigos, no es cierto**- Tai empieza a sentir una gran **"soledad"** incrementada 100 veces, cada vez sentía mas oscuridad en su corazón se estaba volviendo susceptible a mas cosas._

_Tai se sentía enojado no solo con esa voz sino con los elegidos, ellos lo habían abandonado a su suerte, y no en ese estado de depresión, no podía dejar de pensar que moría de **"celos"** por sus amigos, los cuales ellos no sufrirían este escarmiento, entonces la oscuridad reinante se volvía loca otra vez ya que el sentía que esos celos eran demasiado fuertes para el era tanto el dolor que le causaba los celos que este se incrementaba 100 veces, tanto los celos como el "**dolor"******_

_Tai durante un rato estuvo sintiendo ira, miedo, duda, celos, dolor y soledad no le importaba el orden cada vez que sentía ese sentimiento, el intentaba sentir algo alegre pero no podía pensar el pensaba que sus amigos le habían dado la espalda aunque no quería aceptarlo, desde hace medio año sentía la oscuridad rondando entre ellos, pero no hacia nada empezaba sentir **"tristeza"**, en ese momento la oscuridad se interna en su interior, la tristeza era tan grande que empezaba a sentir **"rencor"**, **"envidia"** todo eso incrementado 100 veces, ya que ellos estarían libres en su corazón entre la luz y la belleza, mientras que a el lo encadenaban a una profunda oscuridad de la cual aun no encontraba salida, pero aun no perdía sus esperanzas en poder salir de ahí._

_Al poco rato la voz dice-** que crees ya vas  ha hacer dos días que estas aquí dentro de este lago**- Tai con una mirada triste cansada ya que no había descansado ningún momento desde que el cayo dentro de este lago, alzaba la vista, se sentía agotado, mas sin embargo el peleaba por no transformarse en lo que esa voz llamaba el emisario de la oscuridad la voz lo saca de sus pensamientos y dice- **mira tu amigo Agumon ya no pertenece a los Digimons buenos**- Tai mira a su Digimon acompañante y ve como este se había transformado en un Digimon de piel oscura Tai sintiendo que ya no podía estar mas enojado con el Digimon oscuro al que le pertenecía aquella voz le grita-** maldito te odio, odio toda tu oscuridad, maldito seas, nunca lograras nominarme**- en ese momento Tai se da cuenta de su error, sentía que de repente un **"odio"** incontrolable se incrementaba 100 veces y una gran parte de esa oscuridad entraba en su interior._

_Tai sentía que ya había pasado los dos días, no quería aceptarlo, pero se estaba agotando y en el empezaba a fluir un sentimiento raro, algo que sintió una vez y fue cuando raptaron a Sora en su primera aventura de repente, empieza a sentir que ya no ve, ya no oye ya no puede respirar y solo siente el frió que empieza a calarle los huesos, intenta hablar y siente que sus garganta esta obstruida es como si estuviera mudo. El empieza a sentir que ese sentimiento se incrementa y el trata de estar tranquilo, pero es muy difícil, finalmente ese sentimiento lo vence. _

¿Qué podía hacer?, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, olvidarse de todos esos sentimientos que había adquirido, sentía como cada minuto su escape se esfumaba de las manos, ¿Cómo escapar?, fue en ese momento que sintió una enorme **"****_desesperación_**_" la oscuridad que había en su alrededor nuevamente se empieza avivar y siente como en su interior esa desesperación que era mínima se incremente no 100 veces sino 1000 veces haciendo que Tai simplemente se suelta a llorar fuerte y amargamente, después el se coloca en estado fetal y se siente el decepcionado de si mismo y ve que la oscuridad se empieza a meter en su interior._

_Dos horas después……………._

nunca antes se había sentido así, por primera vez no quería ser él, escapar de su cuerpo y decir que nada sucedió, pero era en vano, aunque…todavía quedaba una esperanza…sus amigos, pero ya pasaban dos días y aun no se enteraban de su secuestro, unido al odio que sentía en ese momento nació un nuevo sentimiento…la **decepción. **_El se siente decepcionado de si mismo, siente que como poco a poco la esperanza se le va acabando y cada vez que recuerda como ha caído en cada treta se siente mas decepcionado, se da cuenta que al sentirse decepcionado la oscuridad empieza adentrarse dentro de su ser, realmente siente como la decepción se incremente 1000 veces tanto que hace que su corazón le duela por el dolor provocado por ese sentimiento._

_Tai ya no podía luchar, realmente estaba agotado, su mente y sus sentimientos eran ya un manojo de nervios, no podía reconocer entre lo bueno y lo malo, su juicio se estaba perdiendo._

_Entonces se oye la voz que le dice- **¿Por que tan triste deberías estar feliz ya que dentro de poco serás mi emisario  de la oscuridad?**- Tai sentía que la poca esperanza para poder salir se le acababa, y finalmente Tai decide dejara de pelear, ya era demasiado duro tratar de no sentir esos sentimientos que te comen el alma, finalmente deja que el ultimo sentimiento lo acabe_

         **¿No crees que ya tardaron demasiado?**- se escuchó decir por parte de la fría voz que le llenaba de ideas la cabeza- **creo que tus amigos se han olvidado de ti, prefieren que mueras que arriesgar sus vidas.._._**

- **E-eso no….**- se detuvo Tai, no tenia argumentos para decir que sus amigos irían a rescatarlo, pronto oscurecería y aun seguía ahí, por primera vez en su vida sintió tal **desesperanza**, tan grande que ningún ser humano podría soportarla, todo estaba listo _siente  como poco a poco la esperanza se le va acabando y cada vez que recuerda como ha caído en cada treta se siente mas decepcionado, se da cuenta que al sentirse decepcionado la oscuridad empieza adentrarse dentro de su ser, realmente siente como la decepción se incremente 1000 veces tanto que hace que su corazón le duela por el dolor provocado ha _roído su ser, de nada había servido soportar todo ese tiempo, nadie lo rescataría, y para que, no era ya de mucho ayuda ahora que estaban Davis y los demás, desde hacia mucho tiempo su puesto había sido ocupado, ni siquiera Sora le entendía, tan solo era un estorbo, ¿de que servia seguir luchando contra la verdad?, nunca en su vida había sido útil, lo que hizo anteriormente cualquiera podía hacerlo, si no estaba el, quedaba Matt_ y siente como esta se incrementa primero en 10 luego en 100, luego en 1000 y para finalizar en 10000. _

_Finalmente la oscuridad se detiene, Tai estaba llorando, estaba triste, de repente sus sentidos regresan pero aun así seguía igual, sentía como en cada pensamiento dedicado a cada elegido sentía una terrible envidia la cual se desbordaba en un gran rencor. El estaba depresivo, el se sentía por primera vez derrotado. Entonces se da cuenta que aun no se ha transformado en el emisario, entonces surge en el una nueva luz de esperanza lo cual lo reanima._

_La voz dice-** maldición ¿que raro?, has tenido la cantidad de sentimientos oscuros mas depresivos y solo has absorbido el 20 por ciento de tu oscuridad, ya han pasado dos días, dentro de 10 horas cumplirás tres días. Tengo un plan, puedo posesionarte y traer a otro elegido se que al otro que traigas aquí caerá y lo corromperé fácilmente.**_

_Tai que aun estaba conciente dice con cierto miedo pero conservando la valentía y guardando en lo mas hondo de su corazón la poca esperanza que había nacido- **no, nunca dejare que me controles, ni mucho menos para que lo obligues a sentir todo lo que yo he sentido, jamás.**_

_La voz molesta dice- **¿Qué no me dejaras que te controle?, no me tientes, sabes que puedo hacerlo y en vez que los traigas aquí, puedo hacer que los ataques, que lo golpees, que los mates, te gustaría darle una golpiza a la persona que quieres y mandarla al hospital y que su vida penda de un hilo, a tu hermana, tal vez violarla y hacerla tu esclava sexual y que ella este dentro de una habitación oscura simplemente esperando el momento que aparezcas y la maltrates siempre con temor y totalmente aterrada de lo que le puedas hacer, a tu mejor amigo matarlo por maltratar a su "NOVIA" y hacerle su vida de cuadritos. Tal vez enloquecer a esa niña tonta que llamas Mimi y mandarla al manicomio ya que su mente no acepta que ella mato a alguien que quiere.**_

_La voz jubilosamente dice- **si, es mucho mejor que solo hacer que te transformes en el emisario será mejor que te posea y me encargue personalmente de ellos.**_

_Tai tapándose los oídos y mirando con odio dice- **no puedo dejar que me manipules, debo de detener esto, si es necesario quitarme mi vida antes de que me transforme lo haré dejare de vivir por el bienestar de ellos, estoy dispuesto a suicidarme**._

_Como si la depresión lo volviera atacar se pregunta_ entonces ¿para que vivir? Si voy a causar mucho sufrimiento, en ese instante tuvo tantos **deseos de morir**, de dar fin a su vida, de dejar ese mundo que tan mal lo trataba, de borrar su existencia, que era capaz de matarse a puñetazos en ese momento, pero ¿para que molestarse?, pronto moriría en ese lugar.

_Finalmente siente como **"el deseo de dejar de vivir"** se incrementa; pero esta vez siente que no son 100 veces ni 1000 ni 10000 sino que esta se eleva hasta el infinito._

_Observa como toda esa oscuridad es absorbida en su cuerpo y ve como el lago se va aclarando poco a poco, siente como su conciencia se esfuma, el empieza a sentir que la vida deja de tener sentido, siente odio por si mismo, de repente se ve que se forma una silueta delante de el, Tai intenta mira la silueta con odio, pero siente que esa presencia lo tranquiliza como si fuera el la única cosa que le importara a el por su condición._

_Finalmente la voz se presenta-** hola mi nombre es Satanamon, te puedo cumplir un deseo el que quieras-** Tai transforma su mirada a una de total odio a su alrededor y rencor, su mirada denotaba odio y una oscuridad inimaginable._

_Entonces desde el fondo de su corazón la poca esperanza que se había guardado para resistir le regresa su conciencia y en su mente solo piensa-** "Solo deseo que tu poder Satanamon sea disminuido lo mas posible y que tu mismo te pongas la condición para liberarte de ese obstructor"-** Tai siente como su conciencia se pierde y que es sustituida por la oscuridad y la niebla el ya no piensa ni razona._

_En ese momento ve la silueta de Satanamon y ve como se le forma un traje el cual lo cubre totalmente pero no le da importancia y dice- **no importa se que me podré quitar esto cuando obtenga lo que deseo las esencias de todos esos se que osan en llamar elegidos, pero ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo?**_

_Tai con una voz fría y oscura solo dice-** "Mi deseo es romper todo lazo que me una a este mundo que detesto"………………**_

Todos se soltaban después de haber estado unidos de las manos, el último sentimiento había sido muy fuerte aun para lo normal. Todos lloraban incontrolablemente, todos se sentían confundidos. Tai haciendo un esfuerzo trata de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus ojos le mostraba siluetas, pero a ratos veía bien, pero de nada le servia solo escuchaba como todas las chicas estaban llorando, de repente siente unos brazos que lo rodean y se da cuenta que se trata de Sora la cual esta llorando, de repente se oye una voz que dice- **con que así fue que te transformaste no veo el por que de las lagrimas, yo no sentí nada**- 

Tai reconoce la voz y ve que se trata de Kary. Todos se sorprenden pero Tai no dice nada, el piensa que tal vez por que ella es mas fuerte que el pudo resistir mas las embestidas de los sentimiento que el.

Unos minutos después todos se habían calmado, y Matt es el que habla y dice-** bueno, creo que ahora comprendemos lo que te paso, pero ahora dinos desde cuando te liberaste de esa oscuridad que dominaba tu mente**

Tai avergonzado y apenado dice- **yo fui liberado después del pri…..pri……….primer ataque, cuando fui bañado por los poderes que tiene la luz y la esperanza, fui liberado, Satanamon me dijo que nunca atacara a los elegidos de la luz y de al esperanza juntos ya que su poder seria suficiente para que volviera a la normalidad.**

En ese instante Kary dice olvidándose de su rencor a su hermano- **recuerdo la noche anterior a que nos atacaran Tai estaba hablando en sueño diciendo cosas incoherentes, creo que trataba de pelear su verdadera conciencia, ya que recuerdo que decías que era lo que debías hacer y era atacarnos a nosotros dos.**

Tai agachando la cabeza dice-** si estas en lo cierto, por eso quiero pedirles una disculpa a ustedes dos, ya que a ustedes realmente los ataco el emisario de la oscuridad, ya que con los demás fue simplemente el emisario y además les tuve que regresar parte de esa luz y esperanza cuando estaban en el hospital ya que los deje totalmente secos**- 

Matt literalmente dice- **entonces tú aprovechaste cuando estabas con solo con ellos para regresarles la luz, y la esperanza que le habías extraído.**

Tai asiente levemente e intenta decir algo, pero no puede ya que soltaba varias lagrimas y continua diciendo-** cada día siento como mi interior y mi conciencia me carcome con todo lo que les hice, siento vergüenza y a veces pienso que si la razón por que lo hice, fue la correcta o solo presumí.**

Todos miraban pero nadie quería decir nada, por primera vez estaban hablando con Tai, pero este estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro, no sabían que seria de el mas adelante, pero de algo estaban seguro, el no los había traicionado en ningún momento.

Finalmente Izzy mira a Jesús y Ariel y les pregunta- **¿bueno creo que es hora que nos diga quien de ustedes dos es el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad y la razón por la cual no nos han querido decir?**

Jesús iba a hablar cuando oyen una voz que les dice-** si dinos papa, ya que mama no nos quiere decir**- Jesús y Ariel giran y ponen una cara de terror, ya que ven que ahí estaban Ketaro, con su mujer Asuka y también ve que esta Naru con su mama Moemi, ambos al verlos bajan el rostro y ven que ellos están en la puerta del jardín, todos estaban tan distraídos que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, de repente de su espalda salen un Eleckmon, un Tsunomon, un Nyaramon y un Koromon. 

Minutos después todos estaban sentados nuevamente en la sala y ahora las miradas estaban sobre los antiguos elegidos, finalmente Ariel es el que habla y dice-** bueno, como ustedes sabrán, en el pasado existió el emisario de la oscuridad, no queríamos decirle ya que lo que les vamos a decir esta realmente relacionado con lo que Tai se propuso.**

Asuka en ese momento habla- **si, lo que intento el antiguo emisario no lo pudo lograr, en los momentos cruciales, pasó algo muy malo y no lo podemos recordar.**

Moemi dice- **solo queremos pedirles que cuando digamos todos lo relacionado con el antiguo emisario no reaccionen con desconfianza y también va para ustedes dos**- los niños sorprendidos asienten

Finalmente Jesús toma la palabra y dice- **bueno el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad, el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad fue..........**- en ese momento Ariel toma la palabra y dice-** yo fui el primer emisario de la oscuridad, no es necesario que me sigas protegiendo, Jesús**- entonces todos quedan sorprendidos, pero habla y dice-** tu no debes de cargar la responsabilidad solo amigo, ya que yo también fui el emisario de la oscuridad cuando trate de salvarte.**

Ahora todos estaban aun mas que sorprendidos, Izzy es el que habla y dice-** un momento, díganos la verdad, ¿Quién de ustedes dos fue el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad?**- ambos se miran, asienten y ambos dicen- **yo fui el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad.**

Todos confundidos no comprenden esa necesidad de proteger el uno al otro. Hasta que al final. Matt es el que entiende lo que realmente esta pasando y dice-** un momento, ustedes están diciendo que en el pasado no hubo uno sino dos emisarios de la oscuridad.**

Ambos asienten tristemente, entonces Izzy comprende todo y dice-** o sea que cada uno en determinado tiempo fue el emisario de la oscuridad**- ambos asienten y Yolei es la que pregunta-** ¿Qué relación tiene con Tai?**

Finalmente Tai es el que habla y dice-** mucho, si los eventos del pasado se evitaron ahora para cambiar el futuro, entonces lo que realmente me propuse fue**- antes de que Tai terminara Mimi dice-** evitar que despertara el segundo emisario.**

Tai la mira y con tono serio y tajante dice-** exactamente, entre todos ustedes hay otro emisario a parte de mí.**

Todos empiezan a verse con desconfianza y Matt notando como el ambiente se vuelve mas tenso comenta-** entonces es cierto lo que me comentaste en mi prueba, Tai, si nosotros hubiéramos sabido acerca de eso, ahora lo del traidor como lo veo es un juego de niños.**

Tai asentía, todos pensaban que era una broma de Tai diseñada por los antiguos elegidos, pero si era cierto Tai se había propuesto no fallar para evitar que el segundo emisario despertara y así evitar que el segundo los acabara desde adentro.

Ahora todos entendían perfectamente todo lo que había hecho Tai, entre mas daño causaba mas los protegía, si el no fallaba Satanamon no tendría que usar al segundo emisario de la oscuridad.

Tai se vuelve a levantar y se dirige hacia las esencias, ahora todos están intranquilos, nadie sabe lo que va  a suceder, finalmente toma una esencia y dice-** Tk esta es tu esencia,**

Entonces el la lanza al aire y esta regresa a las manos de Tk, toma la segunda esencia y dice-** Kary esta es tu esencia,** vuelve a repetir el proceso.

Todos estaban pendientes de la ultima esencia y finalmente dice- **esta ultima esencia era la que guarde entre la ropa de Sora, la que Satanamon anhelaba corromper, esta es la esencia del segundo emisario de la oscuridad.**

Tai en vez de soltarla, empieza a caminar hacia ellos con un paso lento y seguro, aunque su mirada denotaba el miedo y el nerviosismo, debido a que esto era un tema muy complicado para el. Cuando llega enfrente de Davis dice-** no, Davis, tu no eres ese ser, aunque eras un buen prospecto, ahora tu alma esta limpia de oscuridad. **

Después se separa y se dirige a Sora y dice-** tu tampoco lo eres, aunque tenia grandes dudas contigo por todo lo que paso cuando te ataque pero ahora se que fueron mis sentimientos los que se interpusieron.**

Finalmente se para enfrente de Matt y le extiende la mano con la esencia y Matt dudoso también la extiende, entonces algo raro sucede, la esencia que tiene en la mano de Matt empieza a brillar de tonos azules y plateados, Matt retira su mano y la esfera se levanta se postra enfrente de el, cuando de repente se rompe y una luz azul y plateada se inserta dentro del cuerpo de Matt.

Matt siente como si algo frió y calido entrara en su cuerpo, cuando finalmente todo termino Tai baja la mirada y dice-** lo siento Matt, yo no quería que ningunos de ustedes cargaran con este peso, pero Matt tu eres mi complemento, mi géminis.**

Matt no podía creer lo que el le decía, el era el segundo emisario de la oscuridad y Matt solo pudo pronunciar- **entonces la daga era la prueba**- Tai asiente, y Matt dice en un tono entre burlesco y serio- **bueno que va, soy el segundo emisario de la oscuridad.**

**No solo son emisarios de la oscuridad, también son elegidos legendarios**- todos se ponen a la defensiva Cody nota que el señor Oikawa se arrodilla al igual que Genai y José, finalmente Tai cambia  mirando a la nada dice-** hasta que te presentas y quiero que me expliques que también eso del elegido legendario.**

Finalmente la voz dice-** lo siento, lamento haber interrumpido Tai, pero creo que le has dicho todo, pero además deben saber que tú no has estado solo, que yo te he ayudado desde que te contacte ese día cuando atacaste a tu géminis.**

Matt cambia su rostro a uno de malestar y dice-** con que tu eres la voz que le hablo a Tai ese día, ¿Quién diablos eres?**

La voz dice- **yo soy la esencia del digimundo**- todos se quedan boquiabiertos, finalmente la voz dice- **yo también fui la esencia que ayudo a Tai a escapar de la técnica de Oikawa, cuando el lo envió bajo tierra, también fui la voz que les puso la prueba del conocimiento a ustedes, también platique con Satanamon varias veces, jugué con su mente como el juega con la suya**.

Todos se paraban y empezaban a discutir con aquella voz, todos estaban tan distraídos que nadie se da cuenta de que Matt se levanta y se sale a los jardines del castillo, cuando Tai se da cuenta de que no esta, el se levanta y empieza  caminar también hacia los jardines cuando todos se dan cuenta ven que Matt y Tai salieron, Kary se levanta y dice-** voy a buscarlos**- 

En ese momento la voz dice-** no se preocupen ellos están en los jardines, pero lo mas recomendable es que los dejen solos durante unos momentos, ellos necesitan platicar ya que Matt se siente confundido, sentí su confusión desde que el se entero que el es el segundo emisario de la oscuridad**

Unos minutos después...................

Tai con algunas dificultades llegaba en donde estaba Matt, el estaba sentado en la orilla de un barranco, se veía perfectamente todo los alrededores de los jardines del castillo de la luz el sitio era alto era como si estuvieran en el borde de una colina, se veía como el sol del Digimundo se empezaba a meter entre las montañas a lo lejos se veía como las estrellas y todos los Digimons refugiados caminaban tranquilos.

Cuando Tai se acerca Matt dice- **que es lo que haces aquí Tai**- Tai sin sorprenderse dice- **puedo hablar contigo- **

Matt asiente y este se sienta a su lado se quedan así un rato sin intercambiar palabras parecía como si lo que desearan en esos momentos fuera tener tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad duro hasta que Tai pregunta- **¿Qué opinas de todo esto?**- 

Matt tapándose la cara dice-** no lo se, me pongo a pensar en lo que hiciste y me da miedo, no se si sea capaz de lograr hazañas, simplemente pienso que voy caer en el intento.**

Tai mirando al infinito dice- **pues no pienses en eso, ya que yo lo que hice, lo hice por ustedes, tu debes de pensar que todo esta bien ahora.**

Matt molesto por las palabras de Tai dice-** no, no esta bien, tu te arriesgaste por nosotros, fingiste que eras un ser cruel y despiadado, solo por protegerme, por evitar que despertara como el segundo emisario de la oscuridad y así darnos una oportunidad de luchar cuando tu regresaras con nosotros.**

Matt sin cambiar de posición sigue hablando-** tengo miedo de fallarles a ellos, a ti y al Digimundo, no creo ser capaz de cargar con esta responsabilidad**

Tai sin esperar nada, golpea a Matt con su brazo derecho y este al sentir el golpe se cae y enojado se levanta y sin medir las consecuencias lo toma entre sus ropas y lo pone al borde del abismo, cuando Matt se cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, lanza a Tai hacia los adentro del terreno y pone sus manos sobre su cara y empieza a llorar.

Tai se acerca y le dice- **¿quieres saber por que reaccionaste así amigo?**- Matt esta sin moverse y dice- **por tu actitud, mientras sigas dudando de tu actitud y tengas miedo, la oscuridad ganara y te despertara como emisario, no importa si hoy lo evite, finalmente despertara ya que estas dejando que la duda inunde tu corazón**

Matt se da cuenta de que Tai le estaba dando una clase, aun en ese estado le estaba enseñando a no perder la cordura en situaciones como la que el esta viviendo. Matt siente como si estuviera dentro de su prueba y se siente contento ya que Tai le da su apoyo aun cuando el lo intento matar varias veces, será por eso que nunca pudo realizar ese movimiento mortal cuando tuvo la daga en sus manos y tuvo las oportunidades de acabar con el, será que la amistad que han tenido durante años fue la que evito que Tai terminara así, no lo sabe y tal vez el tiempo se los dir

Matt se sienta nuevamente en tono tranquilo Tai le sigue diciendo-** Matt se que para ti esto es difícil, pero ten en cuenta que cuentas con el apoyo de ellos, yo no se si cuento con el apoyo de algunos de ellos, solo se que debo de derrotar a Satanamon, aunque a veces pienso que no es solo derrotarlo sino que hay otra cosa que estamos omitiendo.**

Matt cierra los ojos y siente como la brisa acaricia su cara y dice- **tienes razón, no puedo dejarme derrotar por mis miedos, siempre que estemos los dos juntos, no hay preocuparse**

Tai baja la mirada y dice-** tu no debes de preocuparte, mientras pueda ver mí alrededor y mi vista no se deteriore, les seré de utilidad, **

Matt sacándolo de lo que pensaba mira a Tai y le pregunta- **¿cómo mientras tu vista este bien?**- 

Tai dándose cuenta de su error le contesta tristemente-** no debí decirte esto, pero creo que es necesario que sepas que me estoy quedando ciego, no se que tiempo le quede a mis ojos, pero tengo miedo, no quiero quedarme ciego sin antes de haber terminado mi misión y además no quiero que me vean con lastima o que piensen que esto es un chantaje para que me perdonen por eso les dije a Genai y a José que no les dijera nada.**

Matt empieza a entender que Tai no quería decirles eso para no le tuviéramos lastima o lo tomaran como una forma de chantaje de el.

Matt le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice-** no te preocupes amigo, por mi no se enteraran de que te estas quedando ciego...................**

Ya en la noche......................

Tai estaba sentado en su cama de su cuarto mirando hacia la ventana, quería llorar, había hablado con los demás elegidos, no supo su respuesta si lo perdonaban o no ya que después de regresar todos ellos habían decidido posponer el final de la plática hasta nuevo aviso.

A el por el momento no le importaba, pero sabia que mientras no lo perdonaran del todo la convivencia con ellos va a ser muy difícil y con obstáculos. 

Finalmente oye que se abre una puerta, el piensa que se trata de Genai o José, ya que Jesús y Ariel tenían mucho de que hablar con sus familias debido de cómo llegaron aquí, de repente siente unos brazos cálidos que lo abrazan y el se siente reconfortado, finalmente dice-** gracias por venir Sora**

Ella sonrojada dice- **estoy orgullosa de ti Tai, tuviste el suficiente valor de enfrentarte con ellos y decirles toda la verdad, se que algunos te quieren perdonar pero tiene sus dudas.**

Tai asiente, pero esta feliz, la persona que mas quiere, esta a su lado, ahora que ha hablado con ellos, ella no le dio la espalda se siente feliz, no se siente solo como lo decía en su diario, por primera vez ve la luz en su corazón.

Tai con una sonrisa dice- **gracias, por estar conmigo Sora. No se que haría sin ti.**

Ella lo abraza mas fuerte y no dice nada, así se quedan por unos minutos en silencio, ella abrazándolo por la espalda de el, y el mirando a la nada, 

Finalmente ella se separa y se pone enfrente de el con una bandeja y dice-** te traje la cena, es mejor que comas algo, te vez todavía algo pálido debido a que no te has alimentado correctamente-** el la mira y sin darle aviso a nada la besa nuevamente y le dice- **Sora ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

Ella feliz lo vuelve abrazar y dice con una alegría-** claro que si, esperabas a que me lo pidieras.**

Después de haber cenado con Tai ella levanta la bandeja y le dice- **nos vemos mañana,**

Tai feliz le dice-** gracias de nuevo Sora, me has regresado mi animo**- pero ella dice-** sabes Tai no quiero separarme de ti, puedo dormir contigo esta noche**-

Tai que estaba apunto de levantarse de la cama, se sienta de nuevo de golpe y se sorprende de la actitud de ella y el le pregunta- **¿estas segura?**

Ella contesta sonrojada- **si lo estoy, no quiero decir que quiero que hagamos el amor o que tengamos relaciones sexuales, sino que quiero estar junto a ti, no quiero tener otra noche mas de frió, quiero sentir tu calor, tu presencia, todo tu ser Tai por favor acepta, no pasara nada malo.**

El comprende la palabras de ella y con una sonrisa juguetona dice- **si, por que no- **

Ella feliz sale con la bandeja y a los 15 minutos regresa ella y en sus manos trae un pantalón de color oscuro y una sudadera de un color claro (recuerden que Tai no pude distinguir colores por lo borroso de su vista). Finalmente Tai le dice- **Ahí esta el baño.......................**

Ella entra y a los cinco minutos ella sale totalmente vestida con esas ropas, el pantalón le queda muy ajustado, parecía que no tuviera y estuviera durmiendo con su ropa interior, y su sudadera, finalmente ella nerviosa se mete en la cama de Tai, el dudoso, por un momento desea echarse para atrás, pero finalmente decide también acostarse.

Finalmente cuando esta acostado, ella lo abraza y se acomoda en su pecho de el, el con su brazo derecho la abraza y le empieza a acariciar, como su fuera de cristal.

A los pocos minutos de estar así, Tai ve que Sora se queda dormida, el la admira, se ve hermosa, durmiendo así tan tranquila, con una sola idea en la cabeza, que ella esta durmiendo con la persona que mas ama. Finalmente el de tanto estarla contemplándola el sueño le empieza a ganar y se duerme tranquilamente........

Tai estaba de nuevo en un mundo oscuro, no se veía nada, de repente se oye una risa que para el es conocida y Tai dice en un tono serio- **sal de donde te estés escondiendo emisario.**

De repente de las espaldas de el aparece el emisario y dice- **bien te felicito, hoy demostraste verdadero valor al enfrentarte con ellos, pero aun así necesitas de mi, no puedes negarlo.**

Tai lo mira y se pone enfrente y con su mano derecha toma de las ropas del emisario y dice- **tu obsesionado de que necesito de ti todavía**- 

la personalidad del emisario dice- **tu no me entiendes, no necesitas mi personalidad sino mis características, que acaso no sientes el ambiente**- Tai mira a su alrededor y dice-** no, no siento nada**- el emisario contesta- **exactamente, algo va a pasar, pero has bajado la guardia y eso te hace vulnerable.**

Tai mirándolo seriamente dice- **imposible, este es el sitio mas seguro del digimundo, Satanamon no puede entrar.**

El emisario con su sonrisa juguetona dice-** ¿estas  seguro?**

Tai mirándolo dudosamente dice-** si, estoy seguro**

El emisario se da la espalda y dice-** bueno te deseo suerte, pero recuerda que cuando fuiste el emisario, ninguna barrera te puso resistencia.**

Tai le responde-** efectivamente no me dieron resistencia debido a que tenia elementos para poder jugar con ellas. **

Tai dándose cuenta de sus palabras le grita a su personalidad del emisario- **espera, tienes razón aun te necesito.**

La personalidad del emisario le dice- **vez que yo nunca me equivoco, mi personalidad seguirá aquí dentro de ti, y usaras lo mejor de mi, que es sentir tu alrededor, predecir los movimientos de los enemigos con todo lo que percibes, la astucia y si te es necesario el tono juguetón.**

En ese instante el cuerpo de la personalidad del emisario brilla y de repente...............Tai despierta de golpe haciendo que Sora  se despierte abruptamente y ella preocupada dice- **¿Qué te sucede?**

El sin querer preocuparla dice- **nada, simplemente tuve un mal sueño**- finalmente ambos se vuelven a dormir. Pero Tai siente que el ambiente raro como si algo fuera a pasar, el sabia que ahora estaba formándose una nueva personalidad. Llevaba media hora intentando dormir pero le era imposible, finalmente comprende que esa oscuridad que lo ataco era de Satanamon y que el ya había logrado entrar, pero no sabia como pero lo que estaba seguro era que intentaría hacer algo esta noche. Entonces mueve a Sora y esta despierta somnolienta y dice- **¿Que pasa Tai? ¿Por qué me despiertas?**- el le responde- **estamos en peligro...................**

Ya pasaba mas de media noche todos en el castillo estaban durmiendo, Genai, José también descansaban tranquilamente, Jesús, Ariel y sus familias también dormían. Entre todos los cuartos en donde dormían los elegidos una silueta despierta y se levanta simplemente vestida con su ropa interior no se nota si es un elegido o elegida, esta silueta sale y empieza a caminar entre los pasillos del castillo.

La sombra caminaba cautelosamente, con cuidado como si fuera un ladrón, finalmente de mucho caminar llega a un cuarto, entra cautelosamente y ve que se trata de la habitación de Tai, en ese momento ve que en la cama hay dos siluetas las cuales esta cubiertas con las sabanas cubriéndoles la cara, se nota una leve respiración de las siluetas. 

Ella levanta su mano y de la nada aparece una daga de color negro y cuando se ve entierra esa daga en la primera silueta pero al enterrarla se crean 7 orificios mas, vuelve a apuñalar a la primera silueta, luego se va  a la segunda, cuando termina de apuñalar a Tai y a Sora se prende la luz.

La silueta mira hacia donde se prendió la luz y se da cuenta de que Tai y Sora están sentados en una esquina de la habitación.

Finalmente Sora le pregunta- **¿Quién eres realmente Kary?**- ella los mira y les dice- **como puedes dejar que el te engañe Sora, no vez que sigue mintiendo, por eso por el bien del digimundo no puedo dejarlo vivir, por eso he venido a matarlo.**

Tai se para y ve que ella intenta apuñalarlo, de repente su vista se vuelve normal y ve que su hermana simplemente esta vestida con un TOP color crema y su pataleta (braga o calzón femenino) de color blanco, el no comprende lo que sucede, solo atina a sujetar con su mano la mano en donde tiene la daga, pero siente que ella se vuelve demasiado fuerte para el, era como si ella estuviera en la oscuridad. Finalmente Tai dice-** ya se lo que te pasa, y yo te curare, te lo prometo hermana.**

El la toma de los brazos y la abraza, de tal modo no pueda lastimar a nadie mas, Kary estaba dispuesta a gritar pero rápidamente Sora le pone la mano en su boca callándola, Tai empieza a alzarla aunque se nota que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo, entonces Tai empieza a caminar y salen de la habitación, empiezan a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

Hasta que finalmente salen del castillo y Sora se atreve a preguntar- **Tai, ¿Qué le sucede a Kary?**- Tai seriamente dice-** esta influenciada por Satanamon.**

Mientras tanto Kary peleaba por zafarse del brazo de Tai, y Sora extrañada dice-** como que influenciada, no esta poseída por el**- Tai rápidamente dice-** no, si ella hubiera estado posesionada por el, su posesión se hubiera roto al entrar en estos terrenos.**

En cambio esta influenciada solo controla sus pensamientos, y es como si fuera su conciencia, ella no es mala, ni buena, su verdadera conciencia esta perdida dentro de su ser, mientras que Satanamon domine sus pensamientos ella será capaz de hacer lo que intento hacer, ya que su hará lo que ella crea que es correcto 

Kary aprovechando un descuido de Sora, le muerde la mano tan fuerte que le deja marcado y Sora le quita la mano, entonces ella aprovecha y grita- **¡Auxilio, Auxilio, Tai intenta matarme, el estado mintiendo, no ha dejado de ser el emisario, Tk sálvame por favor!**

Mientras Kary gritaba oía en su mente la voz de la Kary mas pequeña con una voz dulce y tranquila- **_eso, bien hecho, sigue peleando, recuerda que lo haces por el bien del digimundo, y recuerda que después que lo mates debes de matar a todos sus cómplices, tal vez hoy te vean como una asesina pero mañana te verán como una heroína._**

Kary seguía gritando, mientras que Tai nota que todas la habitaciones del castillo se empiezan a iluminar y se oye las voces de todos que hablan por los repentinos gritos de Kary. 

Después de mucho caminar llegan al límite de la barrera que cubre al castillo de la luz y observan que hay un borde de unos 5 metros que no cubre la barrera y al parecer Sora entiende lo que va a hacer pero no entiende como va a hacerlo.

Seriamente mira a Sora y  le dice**- pase lo que pase, no dejes que alguien pase la barrera yo estar bien, no te preocupes por mi y por ella.**

Finalmente sale de los terreno seguros del castillo y de un modo brusco tira a Kary al suelo, esta violentamente se levanta e intenta atacar nuevamente a Tai, cuando de repente lo detiene con su mano derecha detiene el ataque y empieza a hablar- **Satanamon**** se que me quieres a mi, déjala a ella en paz.**

De repente se forma una silueta oscura detrás de Kary sin forma, mas oscuro que el sitio que rodeaba a ellos dos, que dice con tono juguetón- **como dejar esto así, me traicionaste Tai, eso no te lo perdonare, sabes perfectamente que la traición se paga con la muerte y quien mejor que te mate alguien unido a ti por sangre, será hermoso veremos la muerte de un elegido legendario y el nacimiento de mi nuevo emisario.**

Tai seguía forcejeando pero no podía hacer nada si no actuaba, sabia lo peligroso que era eso, finalmente dice- ¿Cómo lograste entrar en ella?

La sombra se ríe y dice- **mejor espera que lleguen ellos**

Tai mira de reojo y ven como todos los elegidos iban llegando, algunos estaban apenas en calzones y playeras otros se estaban vistiendo en el camino. 

Finalmente llegan a donde esta Sora y ve como ella hace la seña de que se detengan y oye que ella dice- **se trata de Kary, al parecer esta influenciada por Satanamon.**

Ellos se sorprenden y Matt dice- **esta es una muestra del todo el poder que tiene Satanamon, es capaz de transformar a la luz y a la esperanza en nuestros enemigos.**

Tai ve que Kary intenta golpearlo en el estomago pero el rápidamente aplica una llave de judo la cual tira a Kary acercándola peligrosamente a la orilla del castillo. Tai la mira seriamente sin moverse, finalmente Kary levanta su cara y por las luces del castillo estas iluminan su rostro y con una cara de tristeza, dolor y desesperación dice- **Tk****  ven a ayudarme Tai se ha vuelto loco, necesito de tu ayuda.**

Todos se quedan mirando y Tk dice- no me puedo quedar aquí mirando como el lastima a su hermana voy a ayudarla.

Cuando va a dar un paso siente como una mano lo detiene y se da cuenta que es su hermano y con ellos esta Ariel y Jesús.

Jesús le dice- **esta vez no, debes comprender que ella esta usando el vinculo que los une, para que cometas una tontería, se que prometiste que siempre la protegerás pero entiende que no puedes hacer nada ya que Tai es ahora el único que puede hacer algo por ella.**

Tk furiosos se suelta de la mano de Matt e intenta ayudarla, pero rápidamente siente nuevamente la mano de Matt y este de un movimiento rápido tira al suelo a Tk y de un modo inconsciente estira su mano y empiezan a salir ondas de color dorado, las cuales inmovilizan a Tk, el siente que no puede moverse y ni siquiera hablar, pero nota que no le causa dolor, finalmente Tk comprende que ni su hermano puede ayudar a Tai y a Kary, aun el siendo un elegido legendario.

La silueta de Satanamon dice- **veo que están todos, te diré que el modo en que entre a ella fue el mas fácil, ella tuvo un sueño, en el cual yo me transforme en ella misma y la convencí de que yo la dejara que la guiara, si tu te hubieras dado cuenta de eso habrías intentado liberarla pero te habrías delatado. Y sabes cuando fue, fue el día en que jugaste con la mente de Cody, una noche antes de que cayera la barrera digital que habías instalado.**

Tai se sentía como tonto, había jugado con la mente de Cody para robarle su esencia mientras que por otra parte Satanamon Jugaba con la mente de su hermana para hacer lo que quisiera si algo salía mal la tenia guardada como un as bajo la manga.

Tai piensa en usar su propia energía de el en su contra, pero antes de que concretara su plan se oye la voz del Digimon oscuro que dice-** no se te ocurra eso, si lo haces, me abrirás un puente para que te posesione y seas nuevamente mi emisario.**

En ese momento se oye la voz de la esencia del Digimundo que le dice a Tai-** no dudes, el te esta haciendo dudar, conoce tu verdadero limite, no le des el gusto de que te de miedo llegar a el.**

Tai mira a todos lados y dice-** gracias, haré lo que me pides**- en ese momento Kary dice-** Tai deja de estar fingiendo y estar hablando como si le hablaras a la nada.**

Tai se da cuenta de que Kary esta sorda y que su mente al parecer no oye la voz de Satanamon ni la de la esencia del Digimundo.

Finalmente Tai decide hacer lo siguiente y dice- **espero que funcione, esto te dolerá Kary pero es por tu bien.**

En ese momento Kary entierra una daga en el hombro izquierdo, Tai de un movimiento brusco golpea a su hermana en la cara haciendo que la daga se quede enterrada, Tai no siente dolor aunque siente algo raro, se siente incomodo. De repente el cuerpo de Tai empieza a brillar con una luz dorada y blanca.

Tai siente como la daga que esta enterrada se desintegra y Kary que se levanta  violentamente y en su mano se forma otra daga de color negro y cuando se acerca a Tai el de un movimiento rápido esquiva a la daga y con su brazo derecho atrapa a su hermana y la rodea el cuello, y con fuerza empieza a asfixiarla. Kary empieza a sentir dolor, todo su cuerpo le empieza a doler. No por la falta de aire sino que siente algo en su interior que le quema. 

Oye la voz de Satanamon que le dice- **sigue intentándolo, recuerda que su propio cuerpo me protege además si logras hacerlo, siempre habrá alguien que yo pueda influir hasta posesionar.**

Tai decidido dice-** no, si logro inmunizarlos de ti, podrás leerle su mente pero no podrás adueñarte de sus movimiento. **

Tai incrementa el poder luminoso que sale de su cuerpo, y se da cuenta que esa luz empieza a bañar a todos, Kary se empieza a retorcer aun mas de dolor, y sabe que esta teniendo éxito en lo que esta haciendo.

Kary seguía luchando con eso que la quemaba y empieza a oír una voz que le dice- **_Kary_****_, no debes seguir escuchando la primera voz, te ha estado engañando, quieres realmente matar a tu hermano, cuando el te ha cuidado como nadie._**

Tai siente cansado y suelta a Kary esta cae de rodillas y pone sus manos sobre su cabeza ya que esta le empieza a doler de tal modo que ya no puede pensar.

Internamente Kary luchaba por seguir luchando contra Tai, pero de repente se le viene a su mente todo lo que paso a Tai cuando se transformo en le emisario de la oscuridad. Ella recuerda que en ese momento no había sentido nada, entonces empieza a sentir cada sentimiento, pero no en orden ni espaciado, sino todos de golpe y de modo repetitivo y de modo brusco.

 Finalmente escucha una voz madura en su mente que le dice-**_ ahora ya sabes todo lo que sufrido tu hermano Kary, y tu intentabas matarlo, eso te hace una asesina, realmente odias a tu hermano demasiado como para darle la muerte tu personalmente._**

En ese momento Tai ve como una sombra oscura se levanta sobre Kary y se ve como desaparece mientras que ella grita- **no, no soy eso, quien eres tu que me recrimina,¿Acaso mi conciencia?, si es así, entonces quien me aconsejaba, dios mío ¿Acaso fue Satanamon?............ ¿Qué intentaba hacer?, dios mío ¿Que estaba haciendo? **

Tai finalmente se acerca a su hermana y la trata de abrazara, pero esta rechaza el abrazo y  e intenta levantarse pero  se vuelva a caer en el intento.

Tai tratando de ser amable con ella le pregunta-** ¿Te encuentras bien hermana?**

Ella no responde, finalmente se oye un leve sollozo y se da cuenta de que ella desea llorar, finalmente el se vuelve a acercar y esta vez la abraza, ella no opone resistencia y cansada agotada de fingir que es fuerte suelta el llanto tan desgarrador y triste y finalmente ella habla gimoteando- **¡hermano perdóname, no me di cuenta de que Satanamon me estaba usando, perdóname!**

Tai la abraza e intentaba decirle algo, pero ¿Qué decirle a alguien que intentaba hacer lo que pensaba que era lo correcto?, pensar que era por el bien del Digimundo y darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba siendo usado por Satanamon..........

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad..............

Satanamon caía agotado en su trono, respiraba agitadamente, no entendía lo que le había pasado, sentía que esa energía luminosa había logrado romper la conexión que había entre el y la chiquilla de la luz, pero cuando se rompió ese lazo sintió algo mas, sintió una gran oscuridad que cubría los alrededores, aun mas fría y oscura que la que el despedía. No sabia de quien era pero lo que tenia seguro era que era de otro Digimon aun mas oscuro que el.

El sentado finalmente comenta-** debo descubrir a quien le pertenece esa oscuridad, era demasiada para algún elegido, ni de Jesús y Ariel, cuando sentí esa oscuridad, sentí algo raro en mi ser como si debiera hacer algo con esa oscuridad, ¿Pero que?**- Satanamon queda meditando durante unos segundos y finalmente se dice- **no lo se, pero si algún día debo de enfrentarme a ella espero estar listo, espero que cuando sea eso, yo ya sea el pilar del Digimundo.......................**

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la luz......................

Tai entraba en la barrera, en sus brazo cargaba como si fuera un bebe a su hermana y esta aferrado en el pecho de el, seguía llorando, finalmente Matt libera a su hermano de esas ondas y corre hacia a su novia, Tai se la entrega y ella empieza a llorar en el hombro de Tk.

De repente siente que sus ojos rápidamente se ciegan, no puede verlos, intenta dar un paso y siente que se derrumba, finalmente se da cuenta de que estaba herido de su brazo y que había perdido sangre nuevamente.

Todos estaban pendientes de Kary ya que esperaban que se calmara 

Cuando de repente oye que algo cae al suelo cuando se dan cuenta de que se trata de Tai el cual cae inconsciente en el suelo. Sora grita horrorizada- **Tai, estas bien, Tai respóndeme, por favor, **

Kary se acerca y llorando aun mas fuerte le grita en medio de una crisis de desesperación-** ¡HERMANO, POR FAVOR PERD"NAME, TODO ES MI CULPA, SI TE MUERES, YO CARGARE EN MI CONCIENCIA TU MUERTE, TAI POR FAVOR DI ALGO, LO QUE SEA, POR FAVOR HARMANO!**

Matt se acerca y quita a Kary que estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Tai y  revisa sus signos vitales de él y ve que se encuentra bien, pero demasiado débil. Finalmente Genai y José con una camilla alzan a Tai y se lo llevan.

Mientras que Jesús le suministra a Kary una inyección que le dio el Sr. Oikawa  para que se tranquilizara, mientras que Ariel se quitaba su sudadera mostrando su musculatura haciendo que su esposa se sonroje levemente y se la coloca a Kary ya que ni ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba solo con su TOP y su ropa interior, finalmente la acuestan en otra camilla y se dirigen hacia el castillo mientras que ella en gimoteos leves se dormía por los efectos del tranquilizante......................

En el camino lejos de ellos Genai comenta con José- **es demasiado raro que el se debilite así, tal vez, debamos hacerles mas estudios.................**

**Continuara.................................**

**Notas del autor: **Hola a todos que les pareció este episodio, se que todos esperaban que revelara quien era el antiguo emisario, pues bien ya lo hice, no se esperaban que ambos fueran los antiguos emisarios de la oscuridad, que les pareció la sorpresa de que Matt era el segundo emisario de la oscuridad y a la vez era un elegido legendario. Que les pareció la sorpresa del final de episodio nadie se lo esperaba, creo que con eso arreglo todas las dudas que tenían sobre todo lo que hizo Tai mientras fue el emisario de la oscuridad.

Quiero dar las gracias a una amiga la cual me ayudo a publicar con una parte con la cual se llama **Claudia Lizeth**, aunque tarde, muchas gracias amiga con lo que enviaste enriqueciste el fic como no tienes idea. Como te dije aprobaste mi prueba y eso te da ya respeto a nivel autor.

Un detalle que no quedo claro en este episodio: no es lo mismo ser influido que posesionado, el ser posesionado significa que tu mente es poseída por otro ser y tú no eres responsable de tus actos. Mientras que en cambio el ser influido significa que absorbes el ideal y lo transformas parte de ti, eres conciente y responsable de tus actos. En este caso Kary fue influenciada por él debido a que los ideales de Satanamon los transformo en suyos y todo lo que lo hacia lo hacia de un modo conciente aceptando las consecuencias.

Ahora si a mi estilo ¿Kary podrá perdonarse a ella misma por intentar matar a su hermano **dos veces **(lean el final de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro y se darán cuenta cual fue el otro intento de matarlo)?, ¿A quien le pertenece la oscuridad que sintió Satanamon antes de romper el lazo que unía a Kary?, ¿Tai se recuperara pronto?, ¿Cuál es el limite de un elegido legendario?, ¿Matt podrá con la carga de ser un elegido legendario?, eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **"RECORDANDO EL PASADO"**

 Nota: este episodio estará dedicado a mis personajes originales............


	3. CAP 02: RECORDANDO EL PASADO

            Hola bienvenidos a este tercer episodio llamado de Digimon: La Redención de la luz, discúlpenme por la tardanza este mes de Mayo y lo que llevo de Junio ha sido un mes realmente cansado y difícil debido al poco tiempo que tuve disponible fue debido a mis proyectos, además aun no termino mi semestre de mi carrera a que estoy tomando un una certificación a nivel internacional la cual terminare en la siguiente semana.

            Este episodio esta dedicado a una persona para mi fue muy importante se llama **Hibari Mitsuki** ella es una amiga la cual apoyo mi fic cuando empezaba con el, además fue la primera persona a la cual mas o menos comprendió lo que sucedía realmente en mi fic cuando aun no llegaba a la mitad de mi historia.

            Nota: Este episodio será el mas corto de esta serie debido a que no tuve demasiado tiempo no tuve tiempo para adelantar mas a mi historia, espero que aun se pueda plasmar y mantener el ritmo que debe llevar esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            POV Tk

            Regreso a mi habitación, no se que paso realmente con Kary por que no fui capaz de verlo de adelantarme a lo que iba a pasar, no lo vi, me siento en mi cama, hace cinco minutos que salí de la enfermería, a Kary la sedaron y a Tai lo están curando ahora nuevamente de su herida.

            Veo que se acerca Patamon y me dice- **Tk te encuentras bien**-

Yo no se que contestarle no me siento nada bien, no se que decirle a mi Digimon el cual sin darme cuenta ha estado sufriendo igual que yo ya que durante todo este asunto lo he ignorado tratándolo como si fuera algo secundario, ¿tan preocupado estaba por mi que me olvide completamente de el?

            De repente sin importarme nada me acerco a el y lo abrazo con todo mi corazón y le digo- **perdóname Patamon**- el estaba extrañado y me pregunta- **¿por qué debo de perdonarte Tk?**-  yo le contesto- **por todo amigo, he pasado tiempo contigo pero es como si nunca lo hubiera pasado ya que te relegue a algo secundario, realmente Tai hizo muy bien se trabajo.**

            Me detengo que pienso realmente de Tai, lo odio o le respeto, realmente fue un gran guerrero, nunca pudimos hacerle daño pero el mientras nos hacia daño se dañaba y nos protegía a nosotros y a mi hermano.

            Mi hermano que le deparara a el en el futuro será capaz de transformarse en un elegido legendario.

            Finalmente mi Digimon me dice- **Tk que es lo que siente ahora con respecto a Tai**-

            Yo me paro y me dirijo al escritorio en donde esta colocado la lampara la cual esta prendida y la apago. Veo a mi Digimon acompañante y le digo- **no lo se, es la primera vez veo que alguien use la oscuridad para hacer el bien, realmente estoy confundido, si Tai fue capaz de entregarse a ese sacrificio nosotros también lo haremos, lucharemos hasta el final.**

            Veo que Patamon me mira y me dice- **Tk creo que has madurado, veo que ahora empiezas a comprender la oscuridad y vez que debe existir un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad ahora hay que buscar el modo en el cual esas dos fuerzas se equilibren y convivan en armonía total.**

            Lo observo Patamon también ha crecido todo este tiempo que ha estado conmigo lo ha hecho madurar, lo acaricio y le digo**- será mejor que descansemos ya que  Ken y Matt harán guardia en todo lo que queda de esta noche al igual que el señor Jesús y Ariel.**

            Fin POV Tk

            POV Ken

            Estoy aquí en la parte oriental del castillo vigilando, me acompaña en señor Jesús, ahora que se que el estuvo en la oscuridad y que fue un emisario de la oscuridad, lo comprendo, veo que se para y estira una mano y veo que brinca su Koromon  y dice**- voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, veré si todo esta bien.**

            Finalmente se separa de mi, observo todo mi alrededor y veo algo que estaba omitiendo, Wormon me he estado olvidando completamente de el, de un momento impulsivo, me le acerco y lo abrazo y le digo**- amigo que he estado haciendo, ahora que todo esta en tranquilidad me he dado cuenta que te he ignorado, solo te he usado para pelear, nuestra comunicaron se ha estado deteriorando demasiado para mi gusto.**

            Wormon soltando algunas lagrimas dice- **que bueno que te has dado cuenta Ken, me alegra mucho de que te hayas dado cuenta de que nuestra comunicación estaba mal, y además no eres el único, todos los elegidos están pasando por esto, sino fíjate a Gatomon esta noche Gatomon salió del cuarto de Kary y se fue a dormir en la habitación de la esposa del señor Jesús debido a que la relación entre ellas dos se destrozo totalmente dejando ver que ambas estaban mal.**

            Yo lo observo y le contesto- **¿Cómo se encuentra Gatomon?**- Wormon dice- **mal, siente que defraudo a Kary ella ya se dio cuenta de que la relación entre ellos trono y quedo realmente dañada.**

            Miro a mi alrededor y digo- **espero que todo se solucione.**

            Wormon que me mira con una tierna mirada trata de decir algo pero yo me adelanto y ole digo- **ojalá, ya que ahora Tai no nos esta atacando, pero ahora vemos los daños de la batalla y realmente son demasiados.**

            Wormon mirándome fijamente en los ojos me dice-** por eso somos el equipo de Digielegidos**

            Yo no comprendí lo que me dijo entonces le pregunte- **¿Explícate amigo que yo no entendí?**

            Wormon se aleja momentáneamente y luego me mira y dice-** siempre que el grupo tiene problema siempre encuentran la solución es por eso este problema se debe de arreglar por el bien del grupo ya que si no arreglan su problema la cadena se romperá sin necesidad de un ataque externo sino por las relaciones gastadas.**

            Entiendo perfectamente lo que el dice, y veo que ahora el enemigo no es Tai ni Satanamon por el momento, sino somos nosotros mismos el enemigo mas próximo................................

Fin POV Ken

            POV Izzy

            Llego a mi habitación quien sabe que tanto ha sucedido a mi alrededor voy de sorpresa en sorpresa, en la mañana había pensado que seria un día raro mas sin en cambio este día ha estado lleno de una gran cantidad se sorpresas, la primera sorpresa fue en la tarde cuando me dieron esta nueva laptop la cual deje trabajando cuando fue ahora lo de Kary.

Luego el descubrimiento de saber todo lo que hizo Tai mientras fue el emisario de la oscuridad eso me sorprendió, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue saber que el fue capaz a de construir un Digivice con el cual el pudo hacer que  todos nuestros Digimons digievolucionaran a su máxima forma que pueden alcanzar para que destrozáramos a Black Wargreymon ya que en realidad planeaba era que derrotáramos a su Digimon para que este renaciera como bueno.

Finalmente me acuesto en mi cama miro la laptop que sigue trabajando me levanto e intento escribir algo pero estoy demasiado agotado como para seguir trabajando en toda la información que recolecte de las estatuas de los Ancients, finalmente bajo la pantalla y veo como el aparato se apaga.

Cansado y agotado miro mi habitación y veo algo que no me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo, observo a Tentomon el cual me observa atentamente y me doy cuenta que he descuidado a mi Digimon, ¿Qué clase de elegido soy? Como pude ser tan tonto como para olvidarme de mi Digimon y pensar en solo en mi, solo lo he usado como arma de batalla, desde que empezó todo este problema casi no he hablado con él, es mas lo he ignorado.

Finalmente oigo la voz de Tentomon que me dice- **Izzy te encuentras bien**-

Yo lo miro realmente no se que decirle, finalmente me le acerco y le digo-** no, no estoy bien, me he dado cuenta de una cosa **

Tentomon se acerca a mi y con un tono serio me dice- **¿Qué cosa Izzy?**-

Finalmente me acerco a el y lo abrazo y le digo- **de que durante mucho tiempo te he ignorado y quiero que me perdones por todo el daño que te causado**

Siento como mi amigo se alegra de que me diera cuenta y me dice en mi oído- **por fin Izzy te diste cuenta de algo lo cual te iba a lastimar tarde o temprano si seguías así.**

Yo no comprendí sus palabras y el me dice-** creo que todos en esta noche varios de nosotros estamos reconciliándonos con ustedes, se estaba formando una abismo entre ustedes y nosotros.**

Yo escucho a mi Digimon con mucha atención, tantos problemas, tanta farsa a mi alrededor de que todo estaba bien, ahora me doy cuenta de que Tentomon no opinaba nada debido a que todos estabamos tenso y con cualquier cosa podríamos explotar.

Todo esta situación se la debemos a Tai el cual no tuvo medida por el modo cruel que nos trato, nos lleno de dudas y de resentimientos a nuestro alrededor.

Finalmente le digo- **si no hubiera sido por Tai nada de esto hubiera pasado, yo creo que no podré perdonarlo.**

Tentomon se separa de mi veo como el se acerca a mi ventana de la habitación y me dice- **estas seguro Izzy que Tai tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos paso.**

Yo finalmente me quedo pensando la verdad nunca he sido bueno en relaciones humanas pero se que el tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos paso y con una seguridad le digo- **si, todo por su culpa.**

Noto cierta tristeza de el y entonces me dice en un tono triste- **entonces Tai hizo muy bien su trabajo contigo, ya que yo opinaba que él solo disponía de lo que el decía a nosotros, ya que recuerdo que nunca nos dijo que dudáramos de entre nosotros.**

Yo lo escucho, el tiene razón de esto, ahora lo comprendo me era mas fácil culpar a Tai por todo lo que nos paso a decir que el simplemente nos decía las cosas y nosotros aceptábamos o lo negáramos si eran ciertas o falsas.

Siento que todo ese odio y resentimiento que estaba surgiendo dentro de mi se esfuma y siento que a Tai le fue mucho peor, ahora lo empiezo a entender mas, ya que el nos lastimaba para protegernos, finalmente me acerco a Tentomon y le digo-** gracias amigo, me has hecho comprender varias cosas ahora,**

El se voltea y me dice-** no gracias ti Izzy por ser mi amigo, será mejor que descansemos ya que el susto de Kary si fue una gran sorpresa, nunca espere que ella atacara a su hermano ni que Satanamon la usara de ese modo.**

Yo serio le contesto- **si, si no hubiera sido por la voz de la esencia del Digimundo no se que hubiéramos hecho. Pero tienes razón será mejor que descansemos................................................... **

FIN POV Izzy

**CAPITULO 02: RECORDANDO EL PASADO**

            Ya había pasado dos días desde que había sucedido el ataque de Kary sobre Tai, las cosas aun seguían mal, Kary había caído en una depresión muy profunda, casi no hablaba, no comía y simplemente se la pasaba llorando por ratos y aunque todos se turnaban para cuidarla y que ella no hiciera ninguna tontería. Durante las noches Matt y Sora cuidaban de ella, mientras en el día Tk y Mimi cuidaban en el día.

            Por su parte Tai el había despertado al día siguiente pero se tuvo que quedar para que le hicieran nuevos estudios los cuales revelarían nuevas cosas.

            Finalmente sale de la enfermería en la noche del segundo día, pero estaba aun débil como para poder hablar con su hermana ya que el sabia que estaba muy mal, su estado de animo era inestable, el conoce perfectamente las secuelas de los ataques de Satanamon a nivel mental o psicológico, solo espera que su hermana siga siendo fuerte.

            AL día siguiente……………………………………………….

            Tai se levantaba perezosamente realmente había dormido demasiado, aun no se sentía tranquilo ya que aunque estuviera durmiendo parte de su nueva personalidad lo mantenía alerta.

            Finalmente mira a su lado y ve una silueta la cual dormía a su lado, cuando su vista distingue su silueta se da cuenta que se trata de Sora la cual esta durmiendo tranquilamente, decide levantarse cuidadosamente ya que desea es platicar con su hermana para ver como esta o si ella esta bien.

            Cuando se levanta siente que su cuerpo ya no le duele al caminar, pero que aun no puede hacer movimientos bruscos ya que sus heridas se volverían a abrir.

            Finalmente abre la puerta y sale no sin antes ponerse sus ropas, sin darse cuenta de que Sora se había acostado en ropa interior, el caminaba tranquilamente en el pasillo aun si vista se deterioraba lentamente y cada vez veía mas borroso, el se preguntaba como hace tres días había recuperado su vista normal y ahora su vista se había vuelto nuevamente defectuosa.

            Después de tanto caminar y tropezarse con tanta cosa que había en su camino, llega al pasillo en donde esta su hermana, tenia que subir unas escaleras y luego caminar por un gran corredor.

            Cuando se iba subiendo las escaleras se encuentra con Tk y en su cabeza esta Patamon como antaño  y este le habla en un tono raro- **a ¿que vas?**- Tai se detiene y mira al chiquillo de la esperanza y dice**- voy a hablar con ella, ella esta muy afectada.**

            De repente el tono de Tk cambia a uno mas tranquilo y dice- **tienes razón, solo tu puedes ayudarlas a superar este trago amargo, por que yo ya no se que hacer, lleva dos días así y si no hay mejoría, y tendremos que usar otra cosa para ayudarla.**

            Tai extrañado le pregunta**- y tu que haces aqu**- Tk dice**- nada solo voy por algo que me pidió Kary, creo que ya tiene un mejor humor, ya hasta desea comer, ahora Yolei la esta cuidando, le cambio el turno a Mimi.**

            En ese momento se ve como baja Yolei por las escaleras y al ver a Tai ella se sobresalta pero luego se tranquiliza y antes de que ella hablara Tai dice- **y tu que haces aquí, ¿Quién esta con Kary?**- ella exaltada dice- **esta allá arriba no creo que sea capaz de cometer una tontería.**

            Tai por primera vez deseaba poder moverse como el emisario con gran rapidez y empieza a caminar nuevamente y Yolei le sigue pero antes de que algo mas pasara le dice- **vez por Genai y por José y diles que traigan equipo medico de primeros auxilios**.

            Yolei asustada por lo que Tai le pudiera hacer se espanta y se retira rápidamente ya que piensa que Tai la va a enviar a  la enfermería para que ahí la curaran.

            Cuando ella desaparece Tai le grita- **diles que estaremos con Kary, pero vez rápido que no hay tiempo**-  finalmente Tai emprende la caminata y empieza a caminar lo mas rápido que se pueda, finalmente Tk lo alcanza y dice**- ¿Qué sucede Tai?-**

            Tai sin verlo dice- **creo que Kary hará una locura, cuantas veces le han llevado la comida**-  Tk hace recuentos y dice- **creo que dos veces-**

            Tai meditando pregunta- **¿Estuvieron presente cuando comía ella?**- Tk hace reflexiones y dice- **No, en la primera vez salimos durante dos minutos debido a que Sora venia a cambiarme de guardia pero yo no la deje, fue cuando oímos que algo se rompía,**

            Tai meditando y caminando mas rápidamente dice- **¿Qué se rompió?**- Tk asustado contesta**- se rompió un jarra de jugo y su vaso de cristal- **

Tai como si le cayera el rayo le pregunta- **¿cuando saliste de la habitación como viste su mirada?**- Tk hace la reflexión y es cuando notan la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de Kary ya esta cerca y en ese momento Tk  reconoce algo y dice- **no puede hacer eso, ahora me doy cuenta de que tontería puede hacer, ya que su mirada era triste pero en esa mirada se estaba despidiendo de mi.**

Finalmente Tai pregunta- **¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**- Tk saca su reloj y dice 10 minutos, Tai sin importarle mas corre y extendiendo su mano crea una especie de viento la cual destruye la puerta.

Mientras tanto Patamon seguía sorprendido por el nuevo poder de Tai, sin querer meditar se levanta y dice-** iré por Gatomon**- en ese momento se levanta de la cabeza de Tk y sale volando por el pasillo. Cuando observa eso no le da tiempo de detener a su Digimon, finalmente decide que su Digimon quiere hacer algo y decide hacer eso para tratar de ayudarla.

Cuando entran a la puerta ven la cama sin tender, Tk busca en el baño y ve que no hay nada, cuando esta ahí oye que Tai le grita y el regresa corriendo.

Cuando Tk regresa  junto a Tai estaba hincado en el suelo, había varias gotas de sangre y  un pedazo de vidrio en el suelo el cual esta manchado, Tk ve que hay un camino de gotas y ve que se dirige a la ventana viendo la situación le dice a Tai- **salió por la ventana la ventana.**

Tai incorporándose rápidamente se dirige hacia la ventana, cuando llega la ventana notan que ahí había mas sangre, Tai saca la cabeza  y ve que su hermana esta del lado derecho de cómo el salía.

Tai observaba a su hermana la cual veía que tenia ambas muñecas cortadas las cuales salían gotas de sangre no mucha, pero si de un modo constante y también nota que ella estaba sobre un pequeño borde de no mas de treinta centímetros en la orilla del castillo y ella estaba colocada en la orilla y ella miraba hacia el infinito del cielo del Digimundo.

Tai mira hacia abajo y ve que son mas de 20 metros de altura y que están sobre el tercer piso del castillo

Tk que también se había asomado iba a hablar cuando de repente Kary habla diciendo con voz cortante casi chillante y sin cambiar de posición- **no se acerquen o juro que saltare...................**

POV Kary

Que no entienden saltare, ya inicie el paso mortal, me he cortado las venas aunque quería morir como intente matar a mi hermano se que no me será posible tan rápido. por eso saltare de aquí en donde estoy.

Entonces oigo la voz de mi hermano que me llama y me dice- **Kary no lo hagas esta no es la solución**- yo no se que contestarle, simplemente le contesto- **entonces cual es la solución-**

Veo que se queda sentado momentáneamente y me contesta- **aun no la hay, pero la encontraremos hermana, por eso hay que seguir luchando **-

Yo feliz por que demuestro que tengo razón le digo-** entonces para que seguir luchando Tai, si tu no tienes la solución ya tampoco, además me siento terriblemente deprimida. Y además ya no quiero luchar no tengo fuerzas para encontrar alguna solución, simplemente quiero morir y dejar de existir**

Tai parece comprenderme y veo que hace un esfuerzo por subir al borde y lo hace, nuevamente con miedo le digo- **te lo advierto Tai si das una paso mas brincare.**

Veo que el simplemente da dos pasos y con una mirada triste dice- **quien dice que te quiero salvar Kary**-

No lo comprendo, no se que va a hacer, cuando veo que da otros dos pasos y yo intento dar ese paso pero algo me lo evita ¿acaso será miedo? Tengo miedo de morir, no lo se, siento que aunque me corte las venas no me estoy desangrando tan rápido como quisiera, no como Tai se estuvo desangrando.

Finalmente mi hermano toma la misma pose que yo y dice-** pensabas que te venia a salvar, pues no y sabes una cosa, tienes razón no hay solución a todo lo que hemos hecho que te parece si a la cuenta de tres saltamos los dos y nos damos muerte mutuamente.**

Yo horrorizada dice-** hermano estas bien, por que lo haces**- el simplemente me responde- **por que si un Kamiya brinca el otro debe de seguirlo. Tu y yo somos uno Kary tu representas la luz, yo voy en  donde la luz me guía.**

Siento que mis lagrimas se empiezan a salir, yo quiero matarme ya no quiero seguir viviendo no merezco seguir viviendo estuve a un paso de volverme asesina, pero tu Tai tu debes seguir viviendo tu eres nuestro líder, nuestra esperanza, Tai ¿por qué ?, ¿por qué ?,

No quiero recordar que intente matarte hermano, y todo lo que el sintió cuando se transformo en el emisario de la oscuridad, pero aun el así el me seguirá hasta la muerte, dios mío ya no se que hacer, ya no quiero ser foco de sufrimiento a mi alrededor, empiezo a llorar y me empiezo a secar mis lagrimas con mis brazos llenos de sangre, manchando mi rostro pero no me importa.

Y es cuando oigo la voz de el que me dice de un modo consolador- **Kary no debes sentirte culpable de todo lo que esta pasando, el único culpable soy yo, cuando yo salte procura no seguirme **

Gira rápidamente mi cabeza y veo como el se prepara pare brincar, en mi garganta siento como una voz un grito quiere salir y veo que mi hermano empieza a contar, veo que dice- **unoooooooooooooo**-

Empiezo a notar mi desesperación, no se que hacer, mi hermano se quiere tirar para que yo no me sienta culpable de todo esto y es cuando que dice- **dooooooooooooooooos**-

 Ya no lo soporto mas si hace tres días intente matarlo ahora debo de salvarlo y es cuando de mi garganta sale un grito desesperado-  **hermano no lo hagas, ya comprendí, simplemente estaba huyendo de los problemas, tenia miedo de enfrentarte de que me odiaras por intentar matarte hermano, pero por lo que mas quieras no brinques no me dejes sola en este mundo quiero seguir teniendo tu apoyo**

Tai se voltea y me mira y noto algo raro en sus ojos como si tuviera una nube y un brillo opaco.

Y es cuando le pregunto- **¿Hermano que te sucede a tu vista?**- noto que Tai me mira y dice- **si bajamos de aquí te lo dir**- veo que el extiende su mano y veo que aun esta lejos de mi intento dar dos paso, pero ahora el miedo me invade y ya no puedo moverme me quedo paralizada no puedo moverme,

Es cuando veo que el se acerca y da un paso mas hacia mi, y veo que su mano aun queda mas cerca, y con miedo doy otro paso y es cuando tomo su mano y el firmemente me la toma y el lentamente empieza a jalarme hacia la ventana, empiezo a sentir el dolor de mis muñecas que me molesta, pero no me importa se que ahora hice lo correcto, ya no me siento tan deprimida, siento que la esperanza surge nuevamente en mi, es como si por mucho tiempo hubiera estado en un túnel oscuro y que ahora llegara a ver el final del ese túnel viendo la luz nuevamente.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estaba en mi habitación y ahí ya estaba Genai y José con material de primeros auxilios..........................

Fin POV Kary

 Finalmente ambos la toman y empiezan curarla ahí mismo para que no se desangrara, mientras lo hacían, ella pregunta a un Tai que estaba exhausto-** Tai dime que es lo que tienes en la vista-**

Tai sintiendo vergüenza dice-** me estoy quedando ciego Kary, y antes de que pienses que es tu culpa este detalle lo supe antes de que hablara con ustedes.**

Finalmente oye una voz que dice- **con que eso mas nos guardabas Tai, aun no puedes confiar en nosotros**- cuando mira se da cuenta que se trata de Sora y antes de que el pudiera hablar ella sale corriendo de la habitación mientras que su hermana, Tk y Yolei  estaban impresionados................................

Mas tarde en otra habitación.........................................

Todos estaban sentados en la misma sala en la cual habían hablado con Tai junto a sus Digimon, todos estaban ahí hasta Kary ya que había sido curada aunque le dolía su brazo fue una suerte para ella que no le **gangrenara** su mano por no tener circulación hacia sus manos, pero aun se sentía deprimida pero no como al principio, pero aun ella tenia deseos de hablar con su hermano a solas y decirle lo mucho que lo quiere y también disculparse con su Gatomon por el distanciamiento que surgió entre ellos.

Finalmente aparece Jesús y Ariel ya que ellos eran loa que los habían citado aquí en esta misma sala, mientras tanto Matt observaba como Tai estaba colocado enfrente de un gran ventanal y Sora tenia una cara molesta, finalmente Gabumon le pregunta-** ¿Qué sucede Matt por que los miras a ellos dos?**

Matt serio dice- **algo paso entre ellos dos pero no se que haya pasado**- en ese momento Tk se acerca a su hermano y le comenta- **no te has enterado**- Matt observándolo le pregunta- **¿Qué ha pasado?**-

El lo mira y dice- **lo que pasa es que Kary, Yolei y yo nos enteramos de que Tai se esta quedando ciego y de causalidad lo escucho Sora y se lo hecho en cara y ahora ella esta enojada con el por no confiar en ella para poder hablar sobre lo que él seguía ocultando.**

Matt dándose cuenta de la situación solo suspiro y dice- **con razón veo que ella esta furiosa, por lo menos al parecer ya no hay secretos entre ellos, y no quiero presumir que yo ya lo sabia desde el día que Tai hablo conmigo.**

Tk quedo sorprendido por que Matt sabia que Tai se estaba quedando ciego, mientras tanto Matt miraba a Tai a través del vidrio del ventanal hacia el infinito.

Cuando Matt pensaba levantarse e ir hablar con él sobre como va arreglar la situación con su novia, cuando Jesús habla- **discúlpenos por traerlos aquí ahora ya que hemos platicado con nuestras familias y creo que es hora que compartamos lo que nosotros sabemos de nuestra propia aventura les contaremos todos lo que recordamos así como fue que surgió el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad**

Todos estaban pendiente del modo en que Jesús hablaba así-** miren antes que nada me gustaría saber si ustedes tiene algo en común por lo cual ustedes hayan podido entrar al Digimundo.**

Izzy mira y antes de que dijera algo Mimi se le adelanta y dice- **si nosotros vimos pelear a un Digimon en Hikarigaoka en donde Tai y Kary eran los que habían logrado criar un Koromon hasta que logro digievolucionar en un Greymon sin la ayuda de un Digivice.**

Ariel iba a hablara cuando Davis dice-** ellos están relacionado por eso, pero a nosotros estamos relacionados de un modo indirecto ya que nosotros estuvimos relacionados por incidentes que pasaron que están relacionados con los Digimons**

Todos escuchaban en ese momento Asuka que estaba acariciando a su Nyaramon dice- **entonces con que esa es lo que los conecta, ya que a nosotros no tenemos nada en común.**

En ese momento toma un suspiro y dice- **me imagino que todos ustedes entraron junto al Digimundo  no**- todos asiente y entonces Ariel comenta- **pues nosotros no tuvimos esa suerte todos nosotros entramos por sitios separados, por ejemplo yo estaba en mi casa cuando entre**

Asuka dice-** yo estaba con mi hermano en el parque cuando un gran haz de luz nos absorbi**

Moemi que había estado callada dice-** yo estaba  de excursión en un bosque **

Jesús el cual observaba a Tai dice-** yo estaba en el coche de mis papa cuando también ese halo de luz me absorbi**- todos notan que Jesús esta ocultando algo mas pero rápidamente comenta- ** pero no me arrepiento de haber realizado este viaje ya que conocí a las personas mas importante que tengo y también aprendí a valorar a mi familia**

Todos notaban que los antiguos elegidos se ponían nostálgicos  así que Izzy pregunta- **¿Cómo que entraron por separado o sea que aun cuando entraron al Digimundo también estuvieron solos?**

Jesús dice-** así es Izzy, durante tres días estuvimos solos en ese mundo antes de que nos reuniéramos recuerdo...............**

Flash Back

Un niño con bermudas de color café, con una playera de color azul y con una gorra de color beige caminaba solo por un sitio muy extraño parecía un bosque pero daba unos cuantos paso se transformaba en una selva, después de mucho caminar siente que alguien lo acosa cuando voltea ve algo raro, ve como si una pequeña bola de color rosado. Con dos orejas largas y de ojos grandes, Jesús temeroso empieza a correr y se da cuenta de que esa cosa lo persigue, finalmente el se voltea cansado y agotado, y ve que esa criatura también se detiene.

Finalmente Jesús agotado es el que habla-** ¿Qué cosa eres tu?**- la cosa rosada se detiene y dice-** Jesús que bueno que dejas de correr, ya me hiciste tener hambre**- Jesús sorprendido dice-** acaso puedes hablar**- la cosa rosada dice- **claro que puedo hablar, mi nombre es Koromon, mucho en conocerte Jesús.**

Jesús extrañado dice- **¿Acaso me conoces?**- Koromon se acerca lentamente y dice- l**a verdad no lo se, desde que nací se tu nombre y como Digimon tengo la misión de protegerte en el Digimundo.**

Jesús extrañado le pregunta- **¿Digimon? ¿Qué es este mundo y por que lo llamas Digimundo?, ¿Acaso viaje a otra dimensión?**

Koromon pone una cara de confusión y dice-** disculpa pero no te entiendo que pretende decir, y así es como nos llamamos a todas las criaturas que vivimos en este mundo**

Jesús desesperado se da la vuelta y dice- **entonces no me sirves, como pretendes protegerme sino conoces el por que**

Koromon se siente ofendido cuando de repente se escucha el ruido de un niño pequeño que grita y se oye el grito ensordecedor de otra criatura. Jesús y Koromon empiezan a  correr al sitio donde se dieron origen esos gritos.

Cuando llegan encuentran a un niño de 6 o 7 años de edad vestido con un oberol de mezclilla unos tenis blancos, su cabello era castaño y  sus ojos color miel.

En sus manos lleva otro ser parecido a Koromon pero le diferenciaba sus grandes colmillos. De repente de entre los arboles sale un Digimon de color verde con una melena clara, su cuerpo lo cubría un taparrabos.

Entonces Koromon grita-** es Ogremon hay que huir de aquí.**

Pero ve que el niño estaba mas cansado casi no podía correr, finalmente se pone enfrente y ve que por un momento Ogremon se detiene y dice- **tu quien eres**

Jesús le contesta-** mi nombre es Jesús y no permitiré que lastimes a ese niño**

Ogremon riéndose dice- **tu y cuantos mas**- en ese momento Koromon se pone enfrente de Jesús y dice- el no esta solo yo aquí estoy para protegerlo.

En ese momento Ogremon grita-** golpe de ogro.**

Koromon moviéndose rápidamente empuja a Jesús al suelo y este esquiva por un pelo el ataque de Ogremon. Koromon se acerca y dice-** ataque de burbujas**- pero de nada sirve, ya que Ogremon se hace de lado, Jesús desesperado se levanta toma una piedra y se la lanza a Ogremon para distraerlo,  este gira y de nuevo Koromon vuelve a atacar.

Jesús se da cuenta de que Koromon y esa otro Digimon salen disparados a pelear contra Ogremon, finalmente se oye la voz del niño que dice-** Tokomon no vayas te van a lastiman. **

Jesús observa a Tokomon que dice-** no debo de protegerte Ikky esa es mi misión.**

De repente Jesús e Ikky siente que algo en su pecho algo cálido no lo comprende cuando finalmente se dan cuenta oye la voz de Koromon que dice- **Koromon digivolve a Agumon**- entonces noto que Tokomon dice-** Tokomon digivolve a Patamon.**

Jesús observaba como ahora Koromon se había transformado en un Digimon anaranjado en forma de dinosaurio. Y que Tokomon se había transformado en un especie de animal de cuatro patas pequeño alado con alas de murciélago como orejas de color anaranjado y con el pecho blanco entonces ambos Digimons empieza a atacar a Ogremon ve como Agumon ataca diciendo-** flama bebe**- mientras que Patamon decía-** burbuja de aire**

Ambos ataques son fuertes pero al parecer no le causan demasiado daño ya que Ogremon recibe los golpes directamente, Ogremon furioso se levanta y dice- **creen que con eso bastara,**

Finalmente Jesús observa su entorno y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a la orilla de un barranco donde abajo había un río, entonces de le dice a su Digimon-** Koromon dispara al suelo**- Agumon lo corrige-** ahora ya no soy Koromon, ahora mi nombre es Agumon y ese otro Digimon es Patamon y haré lo que me pides.**

Entonces Agumon dice- **flama bebe**- Patamon al ver la técnica también lanza su técnica al suelo, finalmente no pasa nada. Ogremon dice-** tontos creen que con pegarle al suelo se harán mas poderosos.**

En ese momento Ogremon da un paso y se oye que se rompe algo cuando se da cuenta de que donde pegaron el suelo se rompe, cuando iba a brincar para hacerse a un lado, cuando se destroza y Ogremon cae al río llevándoselo la corriente.

Finalmente Jesús como Agumon se acerca al niño y este le pregunta- **estas bien**- el niño lo mira y asiente, Jesús mas tranquilo le pregunta-** ¿Cómo te llamas niño?**- el contesta- **me llamo Ikky**- entonces cambia su rostro a uno mas serio y dice-** pero no puedo descansar mi hermana ha de estarme buscando.**

Jesús sorprendido dice-** tienes una hermana**- Ikky asiente y dice el-** ahora debe de estar llorando es algo sensible y se preocupa demasiado por mi, por eso debo de encontrarla antes de que haga alguna locura.**

Jesús asintiendo dice- **esta bien te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermana**- mira a su Digimon y le dice-** si así es de peligroso creo que me serás útil Agumon esperemos que con el tiempo nos hagamos amigos........................**

Fin flash back

Todos los elegidos estaban sorprendidos por esa situación ya que nunca se habían imaginado a Jesús como un ser algo seco al parecer Jesús tenia complejo de Tai y carácter de Matt .

Finalmente Tai que estaba aun mirando la ventana se voltea y se empieza a dirigir a la puerta en ese momento Sora le grita- **¿a donde vas Tai?**- el sin decir nada dice-** voy a preparar mi bastón para cuando llegue el momento de que me quede ciego.**

Todos los que no sabían la noticia se quedan a la expectativa y continua diciendo en un tono triste y deprimido-** solo quiero que lo sepan, no se los dije antes debido a que no quería que tomaran mi próxima ceguera como un pretexto de chantaje para que me perdonen, realmente ya no me importa si me han perdonado o no, a veces siento que yo no soy necesario, a veces quisiera morir, es mas ni siquiera debería de contarles esto, y Sora ni intentes ir a mi habitación, ya que no estaré ahí.**

Sora en un tono molesto dice-** claro que no iré, no quiero ver la cara un mentiroso el cual no tiene el valor de decirle a los demás lo que le sucede y finge que todo0 esta bien**.

Biyomon el cual estaba pendiente de esos se pregunta-** ¿Qué ha pasado como es que se llegaron a enojar, si ambos se quieren?**

Tai son darle importancia a las palabras de Sora sale de la habitación y empieza deambular por el castillo, deseaba no enojarse ya que el tenia la culpa de todo, pero ya nada tenia remedio. Cuando se da cuenta ahí esta en la enfermería y antes de que el se retirara sale José que dice- **Tai no esperaba encontrarte aquí, apenas acabamos de terminar de hacer tus estudios y ahora íbamos a buscar a verte para hablar contigo a solas ya que tus estudios salieron cosas que no sabíamos  y ahora tengo los resultados, Tai será mejor que entres ya que debemos de hablar...........................**

Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde estaban reunidos.................................

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que Tai revelo, se estaba quedando ciego y no quería usar eso para que le tuvieran lastima o que lo usaran de chantaje para que lo perdonaran, realmente nadie sabe que es lo que piensa realmente Tai, finalmente Jesús mirando el ambiente dice- **se que es muy difícil para ustedes asimilar lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, pero créanme esto fue lo mejor para todos ustedes debido a que si siguen sin confiar en el todo será destruido, entre todos ustedes debido a que los elegidos legendarios mas que poder requieren de confianza, algo que nos falto entre nosotros**

En ese momento Asuka habla y comenta- **bueno regresando a la historia quiero contarles lo que pase yo antes de encontrarme a con ellos................**

En ese momento entra Tai nuevamente a la habitación y sin decir nada se vuelve a colocar en una ventana mirando al infinito, pero Ariel se de cuanta de que Tai esta muy distraído como si estuviera pensando decir algo mas, en ese momento Asuka se acerca y empieza a contar su relato.......................

Flash Back 2

Una niña vestida de una playera blanca con una bermuda de color negro la cual le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y con un par de tenis blanco y con calcetas de color blanco y además con una sudadera de color beige abierta la cual tiene el bordado de un osito blanco. Tenia pelo castaño largo hasta a media espalda, estaba llorando recargada en un árbol, sentada no sabia que hacer ni como actuar, ya que se sentía sola y además estaba buscando a su hermano el cual estaba perdido en este mundo raro.

Finalmente oye una voz que le dice- **¿Por que lloras Asuka?**- ella deja de llorar y contesta extrañada- **quien eres tu, acaso eres mi conciencia**- la voz le responde- **no soy nada de eso**- Asuka mira a su alrededor y pregunta- **entonces por que no te muestras**- la voz le dice- **lo siento pero no quiero que te asustes**- ella se levanta y se limpia su ropa y dice- **no te preocupes no soy tan miedosa como tu crees.**

Entonces ella de los árboles sale una silueta de color amarillo la cual tiene dos orejas como gato y además tiene forma de pelota y una cola de gato, ella al ver esa cosa pega un grito

Después del grito y que ella se tranquilizara ella le pregunta - **¿Tu quien eres o que eres?**- la cosa un poco atemorizada por la reacción de la niña contesta- **mi nombre es Nyaramon y soy un Digimon y además nací con el deber de protegerte.**

Ella intranquila se acerca y le dice- **puedes ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano**- Nyaramon  pregunta- **¿Qué es un hermano?**- Asuka lo levanta y dice- **un hermano....................veamos..............un hermano es aquella persona que compartes un vinculo de sangre y que pertenece al mismo papa y mama.**

El Digimon la veía extrañada ya que no comprendía lo que sucedía, finalmente dice- **bueno después me platicaras, pero si es una persona importante para ti, yo te ayudare a buscarlo**- finalmente Asuka se acerca y lo abraza y le pregunta-  **Gracias Nyaramon, pero eres muy pequeño ¿cómo podrás ayudarme a................?**

Antes de que termine la platica se oye el grito que dice- **flama azul**– y otra que dice- **Electro shock**- cuando salen ve a dos niños los cuales estaban peleando con un Digimon gigante de color anaranjado con forma de dinosaurio y con un casco con dos cuernos como de toro, finalmente grita el niño-** niña hazte a un lado, te puede lastimar Greymon.**

Entonces el observa al niño y ve que tiene su pelo rubio largo, ojos color azules y además venia vestido de un pantalón de mezclilla con una sudadera de color negro y con una playera de color blanco la cual sobre salía de la sudadera, luego mira a la niña que igualmente tiene le pelo rubio recogido con una cola, además tenia los ojos de color verde y venia vestida de un vestido floreado el cual no tenia mangas y a su vez tenia unas botas las cuales le llegaban a la altura de la rodilla.

Finalmente los niños llegan y el niño la toma bruscamente y la jala finalmente después de mucha guerra los dos Digimons se lograron liberar de ese Digimon grande llamado Greymon ella le pregunta- **¿De eso me vas a proteger?**- ella asiente y dice- **si, no te preocupes cuando Digievolucione podré defenderte con todas mis fuerza.**

Finalmente los niños dicen- **discúlpame niña por ser tan brusco, mi nombre es Ariel y ella es Moemi y el es mi Digimon acompañante se llama......... Gabumon y el Digimon de ella se llama Eleckmon**- Asuka sonríe ya no estaba sola y dice- **gracias, mi nombre es Asuka y este es mi Digimon acompañante.**

En ese momento la niña se entristece y dice- **pero estoy preocupada, pues no encuentro a mi hermano, y no se que hacer**- finalmente le empieza a salir lagrimas y dice- **es que estoy muy preocupada por el, tengo miedo de que el este muriendo o no tenga que comer y que además este solo y desamparado sin que nadie lo proteja.**

En un acto reflejo ella la abraza y Asuka se empieza a llorar abiertamente finalmente se tranquiliza después de un rato y el le pregunta- te sientes mejor.

Ella asiente y dice-** si gracias, aunque aun sigo preocupada por mi hermano**- Moemi le coloca la mano en su hombro y dice- **no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos  a encontrarlo..........................**

Fin Flash Back 2

El mas sorprendido era Tai ya que nunca se imagino que ellos estuvieran en tal situación, el sentía una gran presión en el pecho y finalmente el sale nuevamente de la habitación. Se sentía mal, quería llorar, lo que apenas se había enterado de lo que había dicho Genai y José a respecto a su salud, finalmente decide regresar a su habitación, quería llorar; pero............. no podía debía mantenerse firme pero no quería serlo quería llorar y que su madre lo consolara como cuando era pequeño, pero no podía su responsabilidad era demasiado grande como para flaquear, finalmente llega a su habitación y se sienta en su cama.

Mientras tanto en la habitación en donde estaban platicando Moemi se acerca y dice- lo mejor será que terminemos por hoy esta platica y Tai cuando se sienta mejor continuaremos con las cosas mas importantes como por ejemplo como surgió el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad.

Todos asienten, aunque Sora tenia un rostro de preocupación debido al raro comportamiento de Tai, pero aun seguía enojada con el por eso decidió no ir a buscarlo ni tratar de hablar con el...........................

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad....................

Satanamon estaba sentado en su trono y enfrente de ellos había tres siluetas las cuales por el momento eran deformes, finalmente las tres siluetas tomaron forma, Satanamon los observa y dice- **ustedes dos Digimon de la oscuridad los que he escogido para que sean mis generales de mi ejercito el cual creare con replicas de ustedes.**

Entonces el mira ala tercera silueta la cual aun esta arrodillada y que a la vez las sombras la cubría, por un momento la mirada maligna de Satanamon cambio de un completo odio y oscuridad a una de cariño y le dice-** tu creación de mi ser para ti te tengo una tarea especial la cual empezaras a desarrollar cuando esos tontos salgan de castillo de la luz.**

La silueta asiente y antes de que se levanta y se retire ve que unos de los Digimon se levanta bruscamente saliendo de las sombras y ve que se trata de Piedmon el cual lo ataca pero antes de que Piedmon pueda desplegar su ataque se empieza a retorcer en el suelo de dolor finalmente Satanamon se levanta y se dirige frente el y lo alza de sus ropa de un modo brusco y su mirada choca con la de Satanamon y Piedmon por primera vez los observa detenidamente y siente el verdadero terror que provoca su mirada.

El Digimon corruptor dice en un tono violento- **maldito estúpido creíste que no iba a poner precauciones con ustedes, creen que solo les quite energía cuando se la absorbí aquella vez todos ustedes los tengo controlados nadie puede lastimarme no sin antes de sufrir un gran dolor, y que esto te sirva de lección.**

En ese momento Satanamon lo suelta y este cae al suelo Piedmon mirando al suelo asiente y en ese momento dice- **por favor no me vaya a matar, juro que le seré fiel**-

Satanamon satisfecho por el juramento que hace Piedmon lo suelta y entonces mira la silueta del segundo Digimon y dice- **que esto quede para ti claro Apocalypmon**-  la silueta asiente y se retira,

La tercera silueta se iba a levantar cuando dice Satanamon- **espera necesito que te quedes aquí a mi lado, necesito que intentes hacer algo antes de que te asigne tu tarea.**

La silueta se para y se empieza a acercar a Satanamon y mientras se acerca Satanamon piensa- **¿por que estoy haciendo esta cosa?, debería de estar planeando como destruir ese sitio; pero..............ahora solo me dedico a prepararme de otro modo, ¿por que siento que esa oscuridad que sentí hace días ya la había sentido antes pero en menor escala?, **

Satanamon se volta y empieza a mirar las esencias congeladas y sigue pensando- **es como si supiera algo que no recuerdo algo que sucedió en el pasado, ya que cuando mire a Jesús y a Ariel ambos estaban heridos pero no por mi culpa, ni por la culpa de ellos hubo otra cosa que los ataco, yo no recuerdo cual fue el resultado de la pelea, simplemente recuerdo que ellos no me destruyeron sino que quede encerrado y en estado de sueño profundo, pero a la vea que no podía moverme no ver ni oír, podía enterarme de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, espero encontrar la respuesta a esas dudas con esto que voy a hacer .**

Finalmente la silueta se acerca y le dice- **se encuentra bien amo**- su voz la saca de sus pensamientos y dice- **no me siento bien solo estaba pensando.**

Se voltea y se arrodilla de tal modo que su mirada choca con la de la silueta, pero algo raro había en esa mirada ya que en vez de mostrar una mirada la cual hace que el mas maligno de los Digimons tenga terror era una mirada tierna y cariñosa tanto que se piensa que el no es un Digimon corruptor, entonces el le dice- **no te preocupes, eres igual a ella tanto por dentro como por fuera, aun en sentimientos**- la silueta dice en un tono triste- e**so ya lo se, aunque yo sea una copia siento igual que la persona original, solo de menor escala, aunque no se cual fue el objetivo con el cual me creo, pero se que lo descubriré prontamente.**

Satanamon asiente y con una sonrisa dice- **sabes una cosa, cuando hagas lo que te encargue deberás de besar a aquella persona para que te posesiones de sus últimos recuerdos y..............-** Satanamon sonríe-** y veré que es lo que sucede.......................**

**Continuara...........................**

            **Notas del autor**: Hola que les pareció este episodio se que esta pequeño a comparación de lo que escribo siempre espero que la interacción entre los niños elegidos y sus Digimons ya que me di cuenta de que los Digimon casi no participaban y creo que con esto hago que el fic nuevamente se equilibre. Y espero que sea de su agrado ya que en el siguiente episodio hablare de cómo los antiguos elegidos se transformaron en el emisario de la oscuridad.

            Ahora si a mi estilo ¿De que se tratara la sombra la cual Satanamon creo?, ¿Qué será lo que le dijo Genai y José a Tai para que se pusiera así?, ¿creen que pueda Tai arreglar sus problemas amorosos con Sora?

            Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **"DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO"**


	4. CAP 03: LAMENTOS DE UN ALMAPERDONAME!

Hola este es el tercer episodio de mi fic de **DIGIMON: LA REDENCION DE LA LUZ** antes que nada un aviso el episodio que prometí que seria el de **DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO** se atrasara un episodio mas debido a que este episodio no toma ningún punto importante de la historia que se ira a manejar en ese episodio pero no se preocupen este episodio no los decepcionara como el anterior ya que en el episodio anterior carecía de calidad por el factor tiempo y careció un poco de mi estilo común el cual me ha hecho famoso en esta pagina.

Ahora el pasado 21 de Julio cumplí dos años de existencia en la pagina de Fanfiction y quería hacer algo grande por mi aniversario pero creo que simplemente publicare este episodio de mi fic de Digimon y para finales del mes de agosto actualizare el fic de Sakura Card Captor.

Este episodio va dedicado aquellos autores que han estado conmigo desde el principio ya que yo soy un autor de segunda generación que quiere decir con eso, que cuando la pagina tenia pocos fanfics yo empecé a entrar en ella, yo publique mi cuando había apenas 30 hojas de historias de fanfics, y estaba de moda en México Digimon 02 en el canal 5 de México y antes de que existiera la censura de los fic de la clasificación NC-17 la cual ya murió.

Bueno ahora si el fic................................

**CAP 03: LAMENTOS DE UN ALMA.............. PERDONAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tai estaba en su habitación, sin importarle nada había dejado su habitación con la puerta abierta, y el se había refugiado en la oscuridad de su cuarto sentado en el suelo con su mano derecha se tapaba la cara, el estaba llorando como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, desde que había terminado la reunión de la tarde no había parado de llorar.

Se sentía terriblemente mal, para empezar todos se habían enterado de su secreto de que se estaba quedando ciego, y lo peor fue lo que le dijeron Genai y José, finalmente dice para si mismo.

-**Sora perdóname yo no quería mentirte, simplemente no quería que te enteraras de que me estoy quedando ciego, es que no quiero volverme un foco de tu sufrimiento, no quiero verte sufrir por mi estado, espero que me perdones algún día, pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia desde que Genai y José me dijeron que me estoy muriendo mi ceguera dejo de tener sentido, espero que algún día me perdones Sora–**

Mientras tanto una silueta lo observaba desde la puerta, no se había atrevido a abrir la boca desde que oyó la confesión al aire de Tai que se hacia a el mismo, lentamente la silueta se va alejando de la habitación y empieza a deambular por los pasillos del castillo, para poder así tratar de asimilar lo que había escuchado hace rato.

No sabia como ayudar a Tai, como darle ánimos para que el siga adelante, como poder ayudarlo y evitar que todo lo que el ha pasado no sea en vano ¿cómo?.

Finalmente cuando reacciona se da cuenta que esta en la enfermería y sin pensarlo dos veces entra y ve que esta Genai y José y dice

**-Es cierto lo que escuche-** Genai y José se quedan congelados de momento y la silueta continua diciendo- **es cierto que se esta muriendo Tai**- finalmente Genai y José asienten y finalmente la silueta dice- **¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?.................... **

Dos horas después...............................

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que Tai había dicho eso al aire, ya había dejado de llorar y estaba mas tranquilo, aun estaba en la misma posición, cuando de repente se levanta y abre la ventana y mira la luna del Digimundo desde su ventana y con un aire pensativo dice

-Ya lo decidí, esta es la solución menos dolorosa y mas segura, mañana me escapare del castillo e iré a destruir a Satanamon con mis propias manos así los demás estarán seguros y no se arriesgaran en esta misión suicida-

**-Piensas escapar de nosotros Tai.............**- Tai gira sorprendido al escuchar eso voz y mira quien se trata.....................

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del castillo..............................

Sora caminaba algo aprisa a pesar de que estaba caminando sin rumbo definido, de repente al girar en un pasillo se encuentra a Matt y a Mimi muy acaramelados, Sora al ver esa escena tose discretamente.

Ellos al darse cuenta de la situación se separan y Mimi en un tono pícaro dice- **a donde vas Sora**- Sora con una cara seria dice- **a ningún lado solo estaba paseando por los pasillos**-

**-Esta segura. Acaso no pensabas ir a la habitación de Tai, Sora**– dice Matt en un tono pícaro y nota que Sora pone una cara enojada, Mimi al notar eso, se acerca a Sora y de un movimiento rápido le toma de su brazo y antes de irse le dice a Matt

-**Creo que me tengo que retirar, tu deberías de estar haciendo guardia en la parte del castillo que te toco, mientras que yo me llevo esta niña a su habitación para que se le baje los humos**–

-**Esta bien Mimi, nos vemos mañana-**

Finalmente Mimi se aleja con Sora del sitio en donde esta Matt y este simplemente da media vuelta y se aleja caminando.........................

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tai.........................

El observaba la silueta, por primera vez sentía nervios de hablar, por primera vez tenia miedo de cometer un error, por primera vez miraba a su hermana sin tener puesta la mascara del emisario ni ella siendo manipulada, por primera vez hablaban ellos desde que se inicio este asunto con el corazón en la mano, empezaba a tener sentimiento encontrados el deseaba no estar solo esta noche y a su vez quería estar en la mas profunda soledad para evitar que su sufrimiento lo trasmitiera a alguien mas.

Finalmente Tai dice- **Veras Kary...........yo.................yo........no se que decir hermana**

Kary se acerca y dice- **no te preocupes hermano, piensas huir verdad, es por lo que ocultas y no quieres que nadie mas te acompañe en este nuevo sufrimiento**-

-**Hermana como supiste lo que oculto**- decía Tai sorprendido y totalmente avergonzado

-**Eso no importa ya que de eso no quiero hablar sino que quiero hablara de otra cosa**- decía ella en un tono entrecortado apenas audible para los oídos de alguien mas

Tai nota que en los ojos de su hermana se empiezan a formar lagrimas y a el sin importarle nada que su hermana lentamente se va acercando y cuando esta lo mas cerca posible ella se abalanza sobre su hermano y ella lo abraza con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, el al sentir el abrazo con su mano derecha corresponde con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza y cariño al abrazo de su hermana.

En un susurro se oye-** Perdóname hermano**-

-**Que dices.........**- contesta Tai al no poder escuchar claramente lo que se escucho en el susurro

-**Perdóname por haberte intentado matar, mi conciencia no me deja en paz, necesito que me perdones necesito oírlo de tus labios**– decía Kary hablando fuertemente llorando con fuerzas y con lagrimas en los ojos totalmente desesperada por no encontrar un consuelo que le ayude a soportar lo que ella hizo.

-**Te perdono Kary, aunque en realidad no hay nada que perdonar, tu no fuiste culpable de nada, pero a la vez necesito que tu me perdones**– ella sorprendida dice-** perdonarte a ti hermano pero de que-**

-**De no haberle dicho toda la verdad a todos ustedes, aun hay otra cosa que hice en el mundo real y que nadie se dio cuenta**- decía Tai mientras bajaba lentamente su brazo derecho de la espalda de su hermana

-**De que se trata hermano**- Dice la chica de la luz soltándose lentamente de su hermano

El le da la espalda a su hermana y ve una silla, lentamente se va acercando a ella, se sienta y empieza a hablar

-- **Recuerdas que fue lo que te paso cuando te enteraste que yo era el emisario de la oscuridad hermana**- Tai Observa a su hermana y ve que ella asiente y el continua- **veras Kary lo que pasa es que yo estuve pendiente de ti durante todos ese tiempo, desde el otro edificio te cuidaba, durante momentos me sentí incompetente ya que no podía acercarme a ti para poder estar contigo-**

-**Fue entonces cuando decidí actuar cuando me entere que cada vez te estabas poniendo peor y decidí acercarme aun con el riesgo de que me descubrieran entonces en la noche del quinto día entre de nuevo al departamento-**

**- Como entraste si todos estaban ahí y los digieggs hubieran avisado si estaba tu presencia en el sitio**- decía Kary extrañada por lo que su hermano estaba comentando

- **Fue fácil, aunque sea el emisario use un método tradicional, use las llaves de la casa para entrar. Cuando entre ya sabia lo que arriesgaba, arriesgaba toda mi misión ya que mi deber era protegerlos de Satanamon haciéndoles daño, pero por el momento no tenia que hacerlo, mire que ahí estaban todos los elegidos varones al parecer el ultimo en dormirse fue Tk, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido fui caminando hasta que llegue a la habitación en donde estabas, cuando abrí la puerta sentí una sensación fría como si algo estuviera mal y fue cuando mire la escena que tenia enfrente-**

**- Que es lo que viste ahí hermano – **Pregunta su hermana angustiada al notar el tono de misterio de su hermano

**- Observe que tu cuerpo estaba rodeado por una aura oscura la cual era la causante de tu enfermedad y la cual te estaba matando lentamente, finalmente empecé a acercarme y me di cuenta de que esa aura había dormido totalmente a todos los demás ya que llevaba varios días cuidándote al igual que yo, cuando llegue a ti, te note muy pálida, tu frente estaba sudorosa, entre sueños decías mi nombre pidiendo que estuviera a tu lado.**

**- Durante unos instantes no supe como ayudarte finalmente decidí ayudarte desde adentro y fue que me adentre a tu sueño, desde ahí fui eliminando la oscuridad que te estaba matando y cuando termine vi que todavía estabas pálida pero ya no tenias fiebr**e- Tai terminaba de comentar eso y con la poca visión que le permitía la poca iluminación de su habitación y su vista mira a su hermana y espera que diga ella algo cuando de repente oye que ella dice

-¿Cómo saliste de ahí hermano, ya que recuerdo que poco después me desperté y salí a ver y vi que todos estaban ahí conmigo apoyándome? – decía Kary totalmente sorprendida por la confesión de su hermano

-**Fue fácil aunque cuando estaba curándote los digieggs estaban brillando de un modo raro pero no le di importancia simplemente abrí la ventana del balcón y salí por ahí, después le tuve que mentir a Agumon sobre mi ausencia y le dije que simplemente los estaba espiando a si para saber sus siguiente movimiento-**

Cuando Tai termina su explicación esta sorprendida aun cuando estaba todos ahí reunidos el pudo burlarlos solo para curarla a ella, ella recuerda su sueño y se da cuenta de que su hermano le había dado pistas y que no se dio cuenta pero que además le ayudo a salir de su enfermedad. Finalmente el se levanta y dice-** es tarde es mejor que te vayas a descansar-**

Ella baja la mirada y dice- **hermano me puedes hacer un favor**- el la mira y asiente entonces ella continua y dice-** ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?**-. el sonríe y dice- **Si, por que no, pero antes debes ir por tu pijama y además creo que debemos cerrar la puerta de la habitación, alguien pudo haber pasado y vernos-**

Ella sonríe y asiente, por, primera vez sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima y rápidamente se acerca a la puerta y la cierra, finalmente dice Tai- **Kary en lo que vas por tu pijama yo me baño, estoy demasiado sucio y además debo de cambiármelas vendas**-

Kary con la mirada asiente y ve como su hermano se mete a bañar, ella rápidamente va a la puerta que cerro cuando oye una voz que le dice- **te sientes mejor ahora que tienes el perdón de Tai**

En ese momento ella mira y ve que se trata de Gatomon, ella al observarlo le dice- **Gatomon que susto me diste**- Gatomon la mira con cierto recelo y le dice- **ya hablaste con tu hermano**- ella contesta-** si ya hable con el. **

Entonces ella nota que a un lado de Gatomon tiene su ropa de dormir de Kary, ella al notar eso le pregunta- **Gatomon acaso escuchaste todo lo que hable con el**-

Su Digimon acompañante asiente y le dice- **no te preocupes todo estará bien**- y replica en un tono alegre-** sabes creo que por primera vez puedo hablar contigo sin tener esa extraña sensación que le hablaba aun témpano de hielo, que solo pensaba en tratar de odiar a su hermano.**

Kary siente como si ese reproche fuera una cubetada de agua fría, y entonces empezó a comprender desde que ella había entrado al Digimundo habían dejado de platicar entre ellas dos y había surgido un distanciamiento demasiado grande.

La chica de la luz se siente consternada y se sienta en la cama mientras tanto su Digimon le acerca su pijama.

Kary mira sus pijama tristemente y dice- **Gatomon perdóname, debí haberme dado cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulada por Satanamon, a veces siento no ser merecedora de ser la portadora del emblema de la luz.**

En ese momento oyen el ruido de agua caer de una regadera y ella se da cuenta de que su hermano empezaba a bañarse y en ese momento empieza a quitarse su ropa.

Gatomon al ver lo consternada le dice- **no te preocupes se que estas ahora confundida; pero tengo fe en ti de que lograras sobreponerte, recuerda tu emblema es la luz, que es capaz de revelar la verdad que esta oculta en las tinieblas.**

Kary al escuchare eso se siente peor, ya que si ella era la luz, como nunca pudo descubrir a Tai que era lo que planeaba y entonces de que sirve la luz, si no servia de guía, ya que debió ser eso en los momentos en los cuales su hermano destrozaba todo a su alrededor tanto física como moralmente.

-**Yo no quiero seguir siendo la portadora de la luz, ya no soy capaz de afrontar la situación que nos espera, me duele todo mi ser, ya no se que pensar-**

-**Lo primero es serenarte, después tendrás tiempo para eso, y creo que dormir con tu hermano le hará bien a los dos, ya que ambos necesitan urgentemente de sentirse apoyados**- Gatomon le decía a Kary con tono serio tratándola de ayudarla

-**Tienes razón Gatomon debo de serenarme**- en ese momento Kary abraza a su Digimon y le dice- **perdóname Gatomon, todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras dos fue por mi culpa, yo no supe tratar la situación, me deje arrastrar, por el odio y el rencor**-

Kary quería soltar nuevamente la lagrima pero se contuvo y prosiguió- **he aquí las consecuencias, intente matar a mi hermano y trate de quitarme la vida...........¡hasta que Hondo caeré con esta situación!.**

-**No debes de reprocharte nada Kary**- Gatomon se separa dulcemente de su amiga del alma y toma su ropa que ella se ha quitado y le entrega parte de su pijama y continua diciéndole

-**Tu no tienes la culpa, aquí no hay culpables de lo sucedido simplemente debes reponerte de esta situación y tratar de madurar**-

-**Eso ya lo se....................pero...........no se...........ya no se que pensar............quisiera que todo esto acabara; pero se que nunca acabara mientras que Satanamon no sea derrotado**.

-**Ya Kary debes de olvidarte de ese rencor que no sirve de nada, entre mas rencor tengas mas daño te estas causando y eso en vez de curarte solo te lastimara mas-**

-**Tienes razón es que no soporto la idea de que fui usada, y es por eso que me siento muy deprimida**- Dice la portadora de la luz un poco desanimada pero con mas ánimos y continua diciendo-** pero debo primero perdonarme ya que mi hermano me perdono y no me guarda rencor-**

-**Esa es la Kary que conozco**- Dice su Digimon a la chica de la luz y continua- **termina de cambiarte ya que Tai no tarda de salir de bañarse.**

Kary sintiéndose mas tranquila se termina de cambiar y empieza a bajar las sabanas para acostarse, cuando nota que la puerta del baño sale Tai vestido con una sudadera delgada de color crema y un pantalón de franela del mismo tono.

Finalmente se acerca a la cama pero en vez de acostarse se sienta en un sillón y con su mano derecha la pone en su cara y dice-** Kary si te dijera un secreto no se lo dirías a nadie**- el la mira y ella asiente y el continua hablando mientras bajaba su mirada.

- **Tengo miedo Kary..........tengo miedo de perder el control de mi ser....hubo momentos en los cuales disfrutaba lo que les estaba haciendo, cuando los maltrataba, cuando los lastimaba, los confundía, cuando hacia dudar de ustedes mismos, cuando los trataba como basura me deleitaba, era como si la verdadera personalidad del emisario de la oscuridad saliera de mi ser y se adueñara de mi conciencia por instantes.............tengo miedo de que no pueda seguir conteniéndola y salga a la luz cuando menos lo espere y me llegue a controlar......tengo miedo de volverlos a lastimar.**

De repente el alza su cara y dice- **Kary prométeme esto-** mira fijamente como puede a los ojos de su hermana y dice-** si llego a transformarme en el emisario de la oscuridad.........no traten de detenerme.........será mejor que me maten o me destruyan......sino yo acabare con ustedes en unos instantes.**

Kary lo mira con una mirada tierna y le dice- **esta bien hermano, haré lo que me pides...........por favor ven a costarte necesitas descansar.**

Finalmente Tai se levanta de su silla y se acuesta en la cama junto a Kary; mientras tanto Gatomon tomaba una pequeña sabana y también se acostaba dormir en la habitación. Finalmente después de varios minutos los hermanos Yagami se quedaron dormidos...............

------- Horas mas Tarde................-----------------

Tai despertaba de su sueño, se sentía descansado, ve a su lado y nota que aun no amanece y mira a su lado y nota que su hermana aun esta durmiendo, la nota que su cara esta relajada, su respiración es lenta y tranquila, era como si en mucho tiempo ella no hubiera descansado así.

Finalmente decide levantarse y simplemente se pone un pantalón mas como ya que aunque sus heridas ya han cicatrizado le son demasiado molestas para moverse libremente. Finalmente se pone unos zapatos cómodos y finalmente se levanta de su cama, cuando estaba apunto de salir oye una voz que le dice

**-Piensas huir-**

-No, ya no pienso en eso, simplemente quiero salir a pasear y a ejercitar mis músculos atrofiados, mientras ayudo a los demás a hacer guardia en el castillo.............Gatomon si despierta mi hermana dile que regresare antes del amanecer-

Finalmente Tai sale de la habitación, cuando finalmente cierra la puerta de su habitación da dos pasos hacia adelante y cierra los ojos y con una mirada decidida los abre y dice-** ya te localicé Matt se en donde estas. **

Finalmente gira a la izquierda y se empieza a deambular por los pasillos

Minutos mas tarde del lado derecho de la puerta de la habitación de Tai aparece Sora con una cara somnolienta debido a que tuvo una pesadilla y no quiere volver a dormir sola debido a que no desea volver a soñar con esa pesadilla otra vez.

Entra cautelosamente a la habitación, finalmente nota un bulto que esta durmiendo tranquilamente el cual tapaba su cara entre las sabanas, ella piensa que se trata de Tai y lentamente se mete entre las sabanas y con un abrazo dulce abraza el bulto y en casi un susurro le dice

-Perdóname Tai por enojarme contigo es que me dolió mucho que algo importante me lo ocultaras a mi que soy tu novia pero quiero que tu también me perdones ya que no supe comprender tu deseo de que yo no sufriera y además me puse a pensar que tal vez lo hiciste para que no creyéramos que intentabas chantajearnos-

Sora se acurruca mas junto al bulto que tiene a su lado y dice-** mañana cuando despiertes hablaremos mas tranquilamente-**

Gatomon que veía la escena piensa para así mismo- **"Tai te habrás dado cuenta de que Sora venia para acá o fue pura coincidencia; pero va a ser muy divertido cuando ellas dos despierten"......................**

Mientras tanto en los pasillos del castillo.........................

Matt caminaba tranquilamente al lado de su fiel Digimon, llevaban un buen rato en silencio era como si la quietud de los pasillos sirvieran para poder mantener, finalmente ambos se detienen y Gabumon se gira y mira a Matt al cual nota desde en la tarde un semblante serio

**- Que es lo que te preocupa Matt- **

-Nada simplemente pienso que como seré útil ahora que se que soy un niño elegido legendario y lo peor siento que aun no he despertado como tal- dice Matt con un tono cansado y apagado

-Eso te preocupa, pero pienso que esa preocupación se debe mas que a Tai-

**-Como no entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- **dice Matt sorprendido por su amigo del alma

-Fácil Matt lo que pasa es que piensas que no serás capaz de hacer proezas tan arriesgadas y salir airosos como lo hizo Tai, pero tu también debes de pensar que tales proezas que Tai estuvo inmiscuido el conocía los riesgos, si el fallaba para él significaban varias cosas por ejemplo que el fuera descubierto o morir en el intento-

Matt instintivamente se recarga en uno de los pilares del castillo y se pone a pensar al final mira a Gabumon y dice- **Gracias amigo, ahora siento que ahora puedo pensar tranquilamente las cosas, tenia cierto miedo, pero hay algo que me dijiste que no había considerado y ahora que lo dices yo debo de pensar en eso-**

**-¿Que es lo que yo dije y a ti te sirvió?- **pregunta Gabumon contento

**-Los riesgos el estaba siempre conciente de los riesgos de sus acciones y ahora yo debo pensar en cuales son los riesgos que debo de asumir para así poder afrontarlos -**

Gabumon contento dice-** creo que platicar sirvió de algo, al parecer no estabas tan afectado como los demás, ya que al parecer nuestra relación no estaba demasiado afectada**

**-Tienes razón amigo-**

- Bueno Matt creo que aquí nos separemos ya que debo vigilar la parte norte y tu debes de vigilar la torre sur del castillo, verdad-

- **Es cierto, Gabumon Digievoluciona-**

Gabumon: **Gabumon Digivolve a Garurumon**

Garurumon:** Garurumon ultra Digivolve a WereGarurumon **

Matt feliz de ver que el es capaz de hacer Digievolucionar a Gabumon sin la necesidad del Digivice dice- **Creo que poco a poco estoy despertando como un elegido legendario ya que puedo hacerte Digievolucionar sin la necesidad de mi Digivice**

WereGarurumon se acerca a Matt y le dice- **si a y además siento que no me canso al estar así por mucho tiempo aunque tengo la sensación de que puedo superar el nivel mega no se es una sensación rara que tengo hace días.**

**-Bueno ahora vete, yo debo de ir a mi sitio de vigilancia-**

Finalmente WereGarurumon se gira a otro camino y Matt empieza a caminar, cuando de repente siente unos pasos los cuales suenan distintos el se voltea violentamente y mira que a lo lejos en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo una silueta camina lentamente hacia el

**-Quien esta ahí-**

**-alto o atacare-**

Nota como poco a poco la silueta se acerca mas hasta que oye una voz que dice-** vamos tranquilízate Matt ni que hubieras visto a Satanamon en persona**

**-Lo siento Tai es que desde que paso lo de Kary no podemos confiar en la barrera que protege al castillo-** dice Matt tranquilizándose rápidamente

-Tienes razón, pero deseo hablar contigo, vamos a tu puesto de vigilancia ya que quiero ayudar-

**-Esta bien Tai solo sígueme y me dirás que es lo que te preocupa-**

Tai se sorprende y dice-** como te diste cuenta**- Matt serio y picándole en medio de su frente le dice-** recuerda que entre nosotros no hay secretos además somos amigos del alma.**

Tai al escuchar a su amigo siente una gran tranquilidad y le dice-** esta bien si me preocupa algo; pero primero vamos al sitio que te toca vigilar**

Finalmente ambos llegan a la torre a la cual le toca vigilar a Matt el sitio esta perfectamente diseñado para ver los 360 grados de que todo rodea, Matt nota que en ese sitio hay unos binoculares de visión nocturna pero en vez de usarlos simplemente se los cuelga y pregunta- **¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?**

Tai que estaba cada vez mas sorprendido por el modo en que Matt estaba despertando demasiado rápido como un elegido legendario dice-** no se cuanto tiempo me quede de vida, lo único que se es que cuando salga solo tendré una semana mas de vida**

**-A que se debe esa repentina noticia-**

-Debido a que mi cuerpo no cuenta con alguna parte de mi esencia, ahora por el momento soy un cascaron vació, el cual las reservas de las esencias de la luz y la esperanza que viven en mi se agotan rápidamente-

Matt notando lo preocupado que estaba Tai por eso le pregunta- **¿Alguien sabe eso además de mi?** – Tai lo mira a los ojos y dice-** Si hay alguien mas que lo sabe**

-** Se puede saber quien es - **

- No te lo dejo de tarea amigo, así veré en que tiempo tardaras en descubrir esa persona que lo sabe y además me servirá de base para ver como iras evolucionando.

En ese momento Tai se levanta de golpe y mira hacia al bosque por la zona en que habían llegado ese día y dice- **alguien nos espía**

En ese momento Matt toma sus binoculares y mira hacia el bosque y nota que en uno de los árboles una silueta se esconde rápidamente, Matt mira con detenimiento y ve que en la base del árbol un Gotsumon cae del árbol. Matt al notar eso piensa que Tai debe estar un poco paranoico o que debido a la noticia se esta agotando demasiado rápido, en ese momento llegan Ken y Tk caminando tranquilamente con sus Digimon entre sus brazos.

Tai mira a los dos y les dice- **que hacen ustedes aquí.**

Ken le dice-** nada aquí simplemente no podíamos dormir y decidimos salir a dar un paseo-**

Matt que se había quitado los binoculares nota que habían platicado casi dos horas entre Tai y observo que solo faltaban una cuantos minutos para que amaneciera les dice a sus amigos-** Tai será mejor que bajemos a desayunar ya que tengo algo de hambre y tu debes de alimentarte bien ya que llevas días que no pruebas alimento.**

Tai entendiendo la situación dice- **esta bien Matt bajemos**- finalmente las cuatros personas se bajan de la torre...............................

Mientras tanto en el bosque.........................

En un árbol miraba en el castillo una silueta la cual estaba entre las sombras, suspiraba agitadamente, entre todos sus pensamientos dice-** estuvo cerca sino hubiera sido por el brazalete que me dio mi amo, tal vez ya me hubieran descubierto.**

Finalmente baja del árbol en el cual estaba y sigue pensando-** este diseño debería ser superior al del emisario de la oscuridad pero por que no lo puedo usar, que me falta para ser como el, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar mi pasado?, ¿Qué me pasa por que sentí un terrible dolor cuando lo vi ahí en la torre cuando estaban los cuatros elegidos?**

Momentos después sale a la luz y se nota su figura, se ve que es una silueta de concepción media, no se puede ver su forma debido a que su cuerpo esta cubierto por una túnica de color negro pero conforme va amaneciendo se va aclarando, su rostro no se puede ver nada debido a que una capucha tapa su rostro y le provoca una sombra la cual evita que se pueda ver su rostro correctamente, finalmente solo se nota sus manos y son con cierto parecido a humanas pero no se sabe con certeza debido a que están cubiertas por uno guantes de color negro y por lo largo de la túnica no se pueden ver los pies

Finalmente se recarga en un árbol y se sienta y sigue pensando- **que es lo que se propone mi amo, se que me mando para espiarlos, pero con que objeto, acaso ellos están relacionados con la oscuridad que se sintió ese día Satanamon, pero por que esa forma y ese plan tan maquiavélico la verdad no tengo el valor de hacerlo.**

**-Tienes razón ya que tu no eres como tu amo–**

-** Quien eres tu**- Pregunta la silueta

La silueta se para de golpe y mira a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo revisa su brazalete y nota que no hay nadie y finalmente escucha una voz femenina suave y dulce que dice-** alguien que te conoce perfectamente aunque estés bajo ese nuevo aspecto**

**-Entonces dígame quien soy**- pregunta la silueta con desesperación en su voz

La voz le contesta- **ahora por el momento no puedo decirte nada sobre tu pasado ya que tal vez la impresión sea demasiado fuerte para ti............pero solo puedo decirte que estoy de tu lado para que descubras la verdad de aquella oscuridad que sintió tu amo hace días y también para que descubras la verdad sobre todo este asunto.**

La silueta entusiasmada pregunta-** ¿Acaso conoce a quien le pertenece esa oscuridad?**

La voz le contesta-** si, yo conozco a quien pertenece esta oscuridad pero no puedo decirte nada mas ya que el me puede descubrir y destruir en un instante.**

La silueta enojada le dice- **a que esta jugando, ¿Por qué me dice las cosas a medias?**

La voz le contesta- **a nada, yo nunca juego, ahora lo primero que debes de hacer es entrar al castillo**

La silueta dice- **como si eso es imposible no puedo abrir ningún portal que me deje el paso hacia adentro y no puedo cruzar el precipicio volando ya que algunos de ellos me verían**

**- No te preocupes..........¡rápido ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia!...presiona con tu mano el árbol en el cual estabas recargado-** La silueta se quita su guante y muestra su mano una mano humana aunque no se conoce todo su cuerpo, inmediatamente coloca su mano sobre el árbol y este empieza a brillar levemente de un modo discreto y en la base del árbol se forma una entrada

La voz le dice-** este pasaje solo lo conocen tres esencias en el Digimundo ahí podrás entrar al castillo y espiar dentro del él sin que te descubran...¡Te deseo Suerte!.**

Finalmente el sitio queda en silencio y la silueta pensativamente dice- **por que tendrá miedo esa voz a la persona que sintió esa oscuridad si mi amo es mas poderoso que todos esos elegidos juntos, bueno debo internarme, debo de saber cuando saldrán del castillo para así poder espiarlos mejor, espero que el brazalete me sirva mas de lo que espero**

Finalmente la silueta entra en el pasadizo y este automáticamente se cierra.......................................

Mas tarde dentro del castillo.....................

Todos los vigilantes estaban reunidos en el comedor, finalmente Tk se levanta de la mesa y dice-** si me disculpan en un rato regreso voy por Kary ya es de mañana y voy a despertarla.**

En ese momento Tai se levanta y le dice- **Tk lo mejor es que te quedes aquí sentado, ella ahora no esta en su habitación, anoche hablamos y me pidió que quería dormir conmigo.............realmente lo necesitaba**

Tk algo molesto debido a que Kary no le tenga la confianza de poder hablar con el dice-** esta bien, me quedare aquí **

Tai sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se retira rápidamente, después de poco caminar llega a un pasillo que no había visitado y de repente....................

Tai entra a la habitación ve como la luz del sol del Digimundo lo inunda todo, mira a su alrededor y observa una silueta la cual esta en el techo, finalmente sus ojos se acostumbran a esa luz y ve lo que se trata, ve la silueta y ve que se trata de Sora la cual esta colgada del techo de la habitación, su tez estaba demasiado pálida, se da cuenta de que alrededor de su cuello había una soga y observa y ve que ella se había ahorcado,

Tai sintiendo que el corazón de el se le rompe en mil pedazos se acerca al cuerpo y con todas sus fuerzas baja el cuerpo inerte de ella, sin importarle nada ya que ni el se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente desnuda.

El se acerca revisa sus signos vitales y se da cuenta de que ella esta totalmente fría, ella.........ella.......estaba muerta, Tai sintiéndose incompetente empieza a llorar inconsolablemente y se da cuenta que en el buró hay una hoja con su nombre escrito, aun llorando se acerca y empieza a leer

_Tai:_

**_Ya no puedo seguir viviendo con toda esta situación, se que mi partida te dejara dolido, pero no te preocupes, tal vez no nos queríamos como creíamos, tal vez simplemente estábamos juntos para no sentirnos solos ya que eso era en realidad lo que nos pasaba, estábamos solos en este mundo no teníamos a nadie para dar este sentimiento, y realmente aunque estuvimos juntos nunca podidos darnos ese sentimiento libremente, por eso ya no podía seguir viviendo, tal vez yo si te ame, pero no puedo saberlo de ti. Trata de ser feliz con alguien mas, y no me trates de olvidar, tal vez en otra vida o después de la muerte nos volvamos a encontrar............................_**

**__**

**_Atte _**

**_Sora tu gran amor_**

Tai se acerca al cuerpo inerte y le abraza de Sora y la abraza y con lagrimas en los ojos le dice-

**Sora, por que lo hiciste, si yo te amo tu eres lo mas importante que tengo, mas que mi familia mas que todo, perdóname por todo brusco que he sido, por no haber demostrado tener esa confianza en contarte mis cosas perdóname juro que no te olvidare Sora mi amor......................**

Tai estaba tirado en el suelo no sabia que era lo que le había pasado se levantaba del suelo y sin importarle nada se levanta y corre hacia la habitación de Sora.

Cuando llega a su habitación encuentra su puerta cerrada y cuando iba a abrir la habitación empezó a tener miedo, finalmente toca la puerta y no oye respuesta alguna finalmente abre la puerta y observa la cama destendida y empieza a revisar la habitación y ve que no se encuentra, entonces mira a la ventana y nota que aun el sol del Digimundo sintiéndose mas intranquilo e inseguro decide quedarse aquí hasta que ella regrese.

Finalmente oye una voz que dice-** lo que viste en tu mente fue una visión la cual tienes la posibilidad de modificar **

Tai se gira a la habitación y dice-** como lo sabes Sr. Jesús **

Jesús le tiende la mano señalando la salida y le dice-** salgamos ya que no haremos nada aquí Tai. **

Finalmente ambos salen de la habitación de Sora y empiezan a caminar en los pasillos y finalmente Jesús dice-** mira uno de los dos elegidos legendarios tiene un tipo de visiones las cuales pueden llegar cumplirse pero no te preocupes también se pueden evitar pero debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces ya que si te equivocas no podrás detener esa visión**

Tai extrañado pregunta-** ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi visión?**

Jesús tranquilo dice- **lo se ya que yo soy el elegido que tiene visiones y también lo que viste yo lo vi, por eso corrí también a la habitación.**

Tai aun sintiéndose intranquilo se dirige a su habitación y con todos sus sentidos trata de buscarla pero no la encuentra, entonces Jesús le dice-** mientras no te tranquilices no podrás encontrarla**- y con una sonrisa en los labios dice-** es mejor que vayas a tu habitación y vayas a hacer lo que tenias pensado**

Tai aun preocupado se dirige a su habitación y entra aun en sigilo y mira a su alrededor y ver que dos siluetas las cuales están durmiendo abrazadas una del otro, finalmente ve que se trata de Sora la cual esta abrazada con fuerza de Kary

En ese momento Gatomon le dice- **Tai sabias que Sora vendría a tu habitación y por eso te fuiste**

Tai con una sonrisa tonta dice-** no, no sabia nada.............¿Qué es lo que dijo ella?**

Gatomon con una tranquilidad le cuenta todo lo que dijo Sora en la noche a lo que creyó que ella era Tai y el se da cuenta de que si en este momento comete un error no podrá detener su visión que tuvo hace rato.

Finalmente Tai abre las cortinas de su cuarto al igual que sus ventanas y se da cuenta de que ya amaneció y deja que entre la luz del sol del Digimundo y de repente empieza a oír un sonido que dice-** buenos días Tai................**

Tai se gira y le dice- **buenos días hermana, dormiste bien**

Ella frotándose los ojos le dice-** si dormí bien, aunque sentí que te levantabas y abandonabas la cama pero después regresaste y seguí durmiendo tranquila**

Tai con una sonrisa en los labios dice- **la verdad es que apenas regrese hace algunos minutos y si te fijas bien mira quien duerme a tu lado igual de tranquila.**

Kary gira su cabeza y se da cuenta que se trata de Sora la cual esta igual de dormida, Kary en vez de sentir vergüenza empieza a reír alegremente debido a lo graciosos que debían estar las dos abrazadas y durmiendo en la cama de alguien querido, finalmente Kary se empieza a reír mas fuertemente y con sus risas Sora empieza a despertarse y finalmente dice-** Kary ya deja de reírte que no dejas dormir.**

En ese momento reacciona y dice-** Kary...................**

Finalmente Sora mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de la situación y nota las risas de Kary, y mira hacia Tai pero no puede ver su cara debido a que la luz del día le pega directamente a su cara y no puede ver si el se esta riendo o esta serio, pero de repente oye la risa de Tai la cual el estaba evitando y ella sintiéndose mal

Oye la voz de Tai que le dice-** perdóname Sora por no estar aquí cuando entraste, es que salí a ayudar a vigilar y no me di cuenta de que tu venias para acá, pero lo que me da risa es que dormiste con Kary creyendo que era yo.**

Sora al escuchar las palabras se tranquiliza, ya que el no la esta regañando simplemente se estaba disculpando, en ese momento se da cuenta lo gracioso del hecho y se empieza a reír y a sentirse avergonzada por no fijarse a quien abrazaba anoche finalmente Kary deja de reír y dice-** bueno hermano, me voy a duchar y bajare a desayunar**

Tai asiente y en un tono tranquilo dice-** Kary por favor lo que hablamos anoche guárdalo como un secreto y solo lo dirás cuando sea necesario.**

Kary asiente y del armario Gatomon saca unas toallas y una muda de ropa limpia y finalmente entra las dos baño. Segundos después de cerrarse Tai se acerca a Sora y esta que aun se sentía toda avergonzada pero al escuchar que Tai aun guardaba secretos se empezó a sentirse molesta.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, el tenia su mano sobre su barbilla y lentamente se acerca lentamente la empieza a besar de un modo tierno y tranquilo pero a la vez desesperado, después del beso le dice-** perdóname Sora, pero no quería que por mi culpa sufrieras, por eso decidí no decirte nada además sucedió algo raro a mi vista algo que quería comentarte cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco**

Sora olvidándose de su repentino enojo le pregunta-** ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-**

**- Lo que ocurrió es que cuando Kary me ataco mi vista se volvió normal, podía ver normalmente como si nunca hubiera tenido el problema de la ceguera- **

Sora sorprendida le pregunta-** ¿Qué significa eso?**

Tai diciéndole aun dudando-** la verdad no se tal vez en situaciones de extremo peligro mi cuerpo se mueva normalmente.**

Sora extrañada le dice-. **Eso es sorprendente pero sabes Tai...............no debí enojarme contigo, tal vez no nos quer.................**

En ese momento Tai pone suavemente un dedo sobre su boca y la abraza con su brazo derecho con todas sus fuerza y le dice-

**No digas nada Sora, tu eres lo mas importante para mi, te amo con todo mi corazón, yo soy el culpable de haber llegado a esta situación, discúlpame, debí confiar en ti, creí que el no contarte lo que me pasaba no te haría daño, pero me equivoque al ocultarlo provoque un daño aun mayor.**

Sora correspondía a ese abrazo con otro igual sentía mas que nunca cerca de su amado y le dice- **Tai yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas, no se porque trate de decirte eso, la verdad no lo había pensado, ahora lo veo y noto lo equivocada que estaba, no debí actuar presurosamente.**

Finalmente ambos se separan repentinamente cuando oyen que la puerta del baño se abre y sale Kary totalmente cambiada y arreglada y dice- **lista hermano podemos bajar a desayunar**

Tai la mira y le dice-** baja tu, luego te alcanzamos..............y trata de convivir mas con Tk, lo estas descuidando y esa niña Naru te lo puede quitar**

Kary entendiendo las palabras de su hermano asiente y antes de salir le dice-** gracias hermano, le explicare todo a Tk lo que paso anoche y así le demostrare que le tengo confianza**

Finalmente Kary sale de la habitación con Gatomon.

Tai se levanta de la cama y se quita su sudadera y Sora se sonroja momentáneamente y este le dice- **Sora voy a cambiarme las vendas, espero que cuando salga estés aquí conmigo totalmente cambiada y bajemos a desayunar**

Sora con una sonrisa dice- **como tu digas mi amor....................**

Continuara....................

Notas del autor: Hola que les pareció este episodio, creo que me apresure a resolver la situación entre Tai y Sora pero pongámonos a pensar, que hubiera pasado si el no intentan perdonarse mutuamente, yo creo que las cosas hubieran terminado mal y tal vez no hubiera podido detener la visión que tuvo Tai.

Bueno regresando a mi estilo les preguntare ¿Quién es esa silueta?, ¿Quién será esa voz de mujer?, ¿Sora aun esta en peligro de que ella se mate?, ¿Conoceremos la causa del surgimiento del antiguo emisario?

Todo eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado (ahora si): **DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

Nota extra: Espero que con este episodio me haya logrado la redención a comparación con el anterior episodio y solo les diré una cosa: muchas gracias por haberme acompañado durante todo este tiempo como escritor y este fic se actualizara a finales de septiembre


	5. CAP 04: DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO p...

CAP 04: DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Hola muchas gracias por los Reviews recibidos por el episodio anterior sé que para mí en estos momentos es difícil mantener este Fic debido a que entre en mi carrera a un semestre muy difícil debido a que soy líder de un proyecto y además estoy en una certificación en el ámbito internacional de redes de área local, pero no importa tratare de continuar con todos mis proyectos de fanfic antes que nada, les debo una disculpa debido a que no cumplí con mi palabra de actualizar mi Fic de Lujuria y amor es que la verdad desde principios de agosto no cuento con PC propia y uso las de la escuela.

Antes que nada le dedico este episodio a mi amiga del alma **Cielo Criss** por su cumpleaños que es el once de octubre y a mi amiga **Battusai Clau** la cual cumple años el 24 de octubre. Espero que disfruten de este episodio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor, por primera vez que estaban todos ahí desayunando tranquilamente y con un ambiente no tan tenso como antes, también por primera vez Tai había bajado a desayunar con los demás y platicaba amenamente con Matt y con Sora, mientras que Kary platicaba felizmente con Tk, finalmente Izzy con un semblante serio dice- **bueno amigos, creo que es hora de que hablemos de un pequeño asunto el cual no he atendido y se trata de la profecía la cual se ha cumplido cabalmente**

Finalmente Izzy abre su laptop y pasa la profecía que dice así:

**"CUANDO EL SOL GAIGA EN SUS PROPIAS TINIEBLAS, ESTE SE TRANSFORMARA EL EMISARIO DE LA OSCURIDAD Y LOS PILARES ENTRE SUS DUDAS PERDERAN SUS ESENCIAS DEBILITANDO EL EQUILIBRIO Y AUN CON LOS RESPLANDORES DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA NO SÉ SABRA LA VERDAD YA QUE EL SOL ANDARA EN UN SENDERO CUBIERTO DE NIEBLA YA QUE OCULTARA SU VERDADERO MIEDO Y SUS VERDADERAS INTENCIONES YA SEAN DE LUZ U OSCURIDAD, HASTA QUE EL SOL AMANEZCA DENTRO DE ESA NIEBLA SE SABRA LA VERDAD."**

Tai bajando la mirada dice- Izzy diles lo que faltaba de la profecía ya que había un dato el cual no se había comentado.

Izzy mirándolos seriamente dice**- como ustedes saben el sol es el valor y a la vez es Tai, pero lo ultimo que no entendimos era la ultima parte la cual nos dice "HASTA QUE EL SOL AMANEZCA DENTRO DE ESA NIEBLA SÉ SABRA LA VERDAD" ahora sabemos que esa parte significa que hasta que Tai y el valor resurgieran de esa neblina no sabríamos la verdad, es decir en el momento que el emisario se transformo en Tai en su prueba pudimos darnos cuenta perfectamente de lo que el se proponía pero aun así hay una parte la cual nos gustaría saber.**

Tai mira seriamente a Matt y le pregunta**- ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?**

Izzy con aun tono serio dice**- ¿Deseo saber cual era ese miedo que constantemente tenias en tu ser?**

Bajando la mirada dice**- mi verdadero miedo era.......... era................ era que todos ustedes perdieran la confianza en mi y que yo no fuera capaz de recuperarla **

Todos estaban absortos de lo que escuchaban realmente ese era su miedo, muchos pensaban que su verdadero miedo era el fallar lo que se proponía pero para el no le importaba simplemente deseaba el estar con el grupo de Digielegidos y que él pudiera recuperar su confianza.

Todos conmovidos tratan de hacerse los tontos debido a que no quieren mostrarse débiles ante los sentimientos de Tai, finalmente Ariel toma la palabra y dice-** bueno creo que será conveniente que nos reunamos en la tarde para discutir lo que nos falta contarle a ustedes.**

Cody pregunta- **¿Por qué hasta la tarde?**

**-Digamos que tengo a alguien a quien entrenar y enseñarle algunas cosas básicas – **

Todos miran hacia Matt que estaba desayunando tranquilamente y él al notar esas miradas dice-** ¿Qué me ven?**

Tai con una sonrisa juguetona dice a Sr. Ariel-** ¡Por favor no lo vayas a maltratar mucho, aunque sea que llegue en una pieza!**

Matt por primera vez mostraba un rostro serio y mira a Tai y le dice-** que quieres decir con eso**

**-No lo entiendes Matt vas a recibir el entrenamiento del Sr. Ariel, el te va a enseñar a ser un elegido legendario o simplemente te va a enseñar su técnica secreta la cual no mostró en la batalla que tuve con ellos-**

Ariel sorprendido no sabe que contestar y dice- **como te diste cuenta que no use mi técnica de elegido legendario**

Tai lo mira y dice- **¿Por qué la técnica que iban a usar me hubiera matado al instante y además hubieran matado a los demás?**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Tai se hubiera dado cuenta de eso y finalmente Sora dice- **bueno creo que Sr. Jesús también debe entrenar a Tai y enseñarle su técnica secreta a este elegido legendario**

-Eso es imposible ya que el aun no despierta como elegido legendario, aunque por ratos tiene leves destellos de ese poder, su verdadero poder aun esta sellado y ese sello es demasiado fuerte para que lo rompa en un día-

Tai entendiendo lo que dice simplemente dice-** no te preocupes sé que romperé ese sello que dices, pero de por sí quiero hablar contigo sobre los poderes del elegido legendario.**

-Esta bien Tai hablaremos de eso que te parece también en esta mañana en lo que paseo con los jardines con mi familia y te platico algunas cosas que debes de saber-

Todos entendían las palabras de Sr. Jesús y finalmente deciden terminar el desayuno, pero ellos sin darse cuenta que detrás de las paredes una silueta los observaba y veía como ellos se divertían en medio de una situación seria..................

Tres horas después.......................................

**-Hazlo otra vez..................-**

**-No puedo estoy cansado-**

**-Debes de intentarlo otra vez, hasta que lo logres dominar-**

**-Esta bien lo intentare-**

En ese momento Matt se levanta, por primera vez él estaba en esa zona del castillo de la luz, se sentía un poco raro debido a que desde que empezó a entrenar ahí, Matt ha estado sintiendo un frió muy raro, un frió que a él le agrada, y se preguntaba el porque de ese frió ya que su alrededor el sol brillaba a su resplandor, finalmente se levanta jadeando y cansado y dice-** Golpe legendario- **

Finalmente golpea el árbol y por fin logra marcarlo, finalmente aparece Sra. Moemi y Mimi con una jarra de jugo y con vasos y finalmente dice Mimi-** veo que has despertado mas tus poderes verdad Matt.**

**-Si tienes razón, me siento mas fuerte-**

Finalmente Ariel se levanta y dice-** sabes una cosa Matt, de los dos elegidos legendario uno tiene generalmente mas fuerza que el otro, y eso se manifiesta en sus ataques que son mas devastadores, la razón por la que te digo eso es por que tu eres el elegido legendario mas fuerte de los dos, eres mas poderoso que Tai.**

Matt levantándose y mirando al cielo dice- **¿por qué me dice eso?**

Ariel se coloca enfrente de Matt y con su mano derecha la pone en su hombre del chico de la amistad y le dice-** Matt te digo esto para que este conciente que tu tienes mas poder que Tai, pero también deberás despertar tu segunda habilidad la cual es muy útil**

Matt extrañado dice-** ¿Cuál es esa segunda habilidad?**

Ariel con un movimiento rápido hiere el brazo de Matt haciéndole un corte profundo cortándole una vena importante.

Matt tapándose la herida le grita- **maldito ¿por que lo hiciste?**

Matt mira hacia donde están las chicas y ve como Moemi sujeta a Mimi para que no haga nada, finalmente Ariel se acerca y de otro movimiento rápido coloca su mano sobre la herida sangrante de Matt y empieza a emitir un onda la cual es muy fría y hace que el chico de la amistad se tranquilice y el dolor desparezca.

Cuando Ariel termina de dar esa onda retira su mano y el ve que solo queda una mancha de sangre y no queda ninguna seña de que fue herido.

Finalmente Matt sorprendido pregunta- **¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?**

**-Te cure usando mi poder curativo de elegido legendario, este poder sirve para curar cualquier herida-** Decía Ariel muy tranquilo y Matt dice- **entonces por que no uso su poder para curar a Tai**- Ariel se sienta en el árbol derrumbado y dice- **existe una limitante la cual es la siguiente: puedo curar cualquier herida mortal si fue hecha hace pocos segundos y tengo como limitante tres minutos para curarla y si no es grave puedo curarla mucho tiempo después.**

Entonces Matt se siente y empieza a meditar sus palabras y dice- **entonces como Tai tenia varias heridas mortales pero tardo demasiado tiempo en llegar acá que no podía curarlo rápidamente pero; ¿Por qué me dicen todo esto?**

Ariel se siente en un árbol y dice- **deberás de acelerar la curación de Tai ya que dentro de dos días saldrán del castillo y el deberá estar ya sano de sus heridas.**

Matt escuchaba y dice- **entonces quiere que lo termine de curar ahora que el ya esta fuera de peligro. **

Moemi se entrega un vaso con jugo y le dice- **exactamente pero hay un pequeño problema o te estarás preguntando por que Ariel no ha curado las heridas de Tai y es por la sencilla razón de que esta aun no es nuestra batalla, todavía ustedes deben de resolver sus asuntos sin que nosotros interviniéramos y además las heridas de Tai se están volviendo a abrir nuevamente**

Mimi Sorprendida le pregunta- **como saben eso**- Matt sin darles tiempo a contestar dice- **por el cambio constante de sus vendas, al parecer sus heridas no quieren cicatrizar.**

Moemi dice- **exactamente.............................**

En ese momento llega Gabumon junto con Eleckmon , Tsunomon y Palmon los cuales venían de comer nuevamente en el castillo debido a que Tsunomon había tenido otra vez hambre.

Gabumon se acerca y le pregunta a Matt- **te encuentras bien **

EL le contesta- **si estoy bien aun un poco cansado**

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

**-Has oído eso Matt- Matt observando a su alrededor dice- si lo escuche pero aun no se de donde proviene esa voz Sr. Ariel-**

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

Mimi pregunta curiosa- **¿qué es lo que hago yo no escucho nada ?**

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

Moemi igualmente se levanta y dice- **yo también no escucho nada**

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

Matt mientras seguían hablando Mimi y Sra. Moemi él seguía escuchando esa vez dulce y tranquila que lo llamaba

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

**-Matt respóndeme para que te quiere esa voz**

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

**-No lo se Gabumon pero veo que es por ah**- Matt señala una dirección de los jardines a lo cual el durante su estancia en el castillo había visitado.

Finalmente empieza a caminar y nota que detrás de el los demás lo siguen cautelosamente hasta que llega a un sitio el cual parece una laguna el cual esta congelado y en medio de esa laguna había una estatua de un Digimon desconocido era como si tuviera una imponente armadura la cual lo protegiera pero estaba destruida debido a que solo mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo de las piernas y un poco del pecho.

No sabia que tipo de brazos tenia debido a que también estaban destruidos, finalmente nota algo que enfrente de esa estatua estaba enterrada en un gran pedazo de hielo una daga, Matt escucha nuevamente esa voz y se da cuenta que la daga lo esta llamando

**-Ven a mi.................... libérame...................... estoy cerca..................**

Lentamente se va acercando a la daga, nota que todo el ambiente se vuelve tenso y frió, por momentos no siente las manos de su cuerpo y mira momentáneamente y ve que los demás están en la orilla por una extraña razón no pueden seguirlo.

Finalmente llega ante la daga y posa su mano sobre esta, con un gran esfuerzo trata de liberarla pero siente que esta misteriosa daga se vuelve pesada y a la vez el frió le cala los huesos de la mano, finalmente de un movimiento rápido logra sacarla.

Finalmente la voz de la daga cesa y nota com0o el ambiente se va descongelando, finalmente Matt siente el poder de la daga que es igual de intensa pero a la vez distinta que la daga que le dio Tai.

El observa un árbol que esta cerca y sin pensarlo mucho hace un movimiento parecido al que hacia con su daga y cuando se da cuenta el árbol ya esta destruido.

Entonces de la nada aparece una funda para la daga y el antes de enfundarla la observo y nota su textura recta nota que la hija de loa daga es de color plateado y su fila de color dorado, también nota que en el mango tiene los 9 emblemas incrustados, finalmente enfunda la daga y nota algo raro, nota que la funda nace unas especies de correas las cuales sujetan la base del mango de la daga y nota que en ese momento se transforma de metal.

-**La daga fue sellada por la funda en caso de peligro se romperá el sello que guarda tu daga Matt**- era Ariel que se estaba acercando hacia Matt y este le dice-** entonces tampoco la puedo usar-** Ariel le contesta- **eso depende de ti, ya que esta daga guarda un secreto que esta relacionado contigo y a la vez no puedo recodarlo debido a que es una de esas cosas que olvide cuando regrese del mundo real.**

**-Lo entiendo, espero que esta daga no sea una trampa o ago así por el estilo**- Matt tranquilamente acomoda la daga y dice- es hora de que nos reunamos en la sala del trono.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de los jardines.....................

-**Entiendo Matt es mas poderoso que yo**- dice Tai muy pensativo-** ahora ya sabes cual es el poder de un elegido legendario, tu como emisario eras invencible, pero como elegido legendario, eres mas débil que Matt y el es mas débil siendo emisario**- dice Jesús en un tono serio y triste-

**Aunque lo dudo mucho**- ambos miran y notan que Asuka esta mirando hacia el castillo y Jesús le pregunta-** ¿Por qué dices eso?**- ella con un tono tranquilo dice-** ya que en el pasado tu eras mas poderoso como elegido legendario mientras que Ariel era mas poderoso como emisario pero hubo un momento en el cual ambos se hicieron igual de fuertes como elegidos legendarios.**

Tai sintiéndose raro se separa un poco de ellos y les dice- **con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación, debo de cambiar mis vendas y quiero estar presenta cuando hablen de su pasado.**

Finalmente Tai empieza a avanzar y se encuentra a Sora y a Kary ambas platicaban sospechosamente y finalmente ambas se retiran junto con el.

En ese momento...............................

Estaban en un sitio el cual se notaba que había una montaña con tres picos, a lo lejos ahí estaban los doce elegidos todos heridos y lastimados y a lo lejos se veían varias siluetas oscuras las cuales se reían abiertamente, pero en medio de ellos estaba una silueta la cual era Sora ella estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, su pecho estaba atravesado derramando sangre al por mayor y de su boca escupía sangre de color negra, finalmente ve que Tai la abraza y con lagrimas a los ojos le dice-** Sora ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**-

Todos estaban impactados, como Sora tenia el pecho perforado y aun ella con sus ultimas fuerzas, intenta hablar, pero un dedo de Tai en su boca de ella, y evita que ella hable.

Todos comentaban lo que estaban viendo y ve que a lo lejos las siluetas las cuales estaban flotando riéndose a carcajadas y hablaban pero el no podía escuchar lo que decían ni comprender todas esas miradas de confusión

Finalmente ella lo mira con una ternura que le destroza el corazón a cualquiera y con un gran esfuerzo le dice-** tu ya sabes la razón Tai, no me obligues a repetirla- **Tai la abraza y esta le vuelve a decir con un gran esfuerzo dice- **por favor Tai concédeme este ultimo deseo**- el aun con lagrimas en los ojos le dice- **el que quieras mi amor**- ella vuelve a escupir sangre de la boca y dice con un gran esfuerzo-** bésame en la boca Tai como en mis recuerdos mas dulces que tengo de ti.**

El aun con las lagrimas en los ojos se separa momentáneamente para acomodarse, luego se acerca lentamente y la besa dulce y lentamente en la boca, el beso duro mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron y el con un impulso la abraza nuevamente y ella le susurra algo al oído. Y finalmente le dice- **espero que seas feliz con...................**

Jesús se levantaba abruptamente del suelo, había tenido una visión corta pero terriblemente estremecedora, había visto la muerte inminente de la elegida del amor.

Asuka nerviosa se acerca y le pregunta- **¿Qué te sucedió?**- Jesús tomando aire le dice- **tuve una visión bastante desagradable**.

Ella le pregunta le pregunta- **se puede detener**- el le contesta- **sabes perfectamente que hay evento que no podemos detener y si detengo este evento no sabemos como podemos afectar el futuro de ellos y si es necesario que se cumpla esta visión, no lo se............**

**Tranquilízate es mejor que vayamos al castillo ya casi es hora de que terminemos nuestra platica con ellos y que sepan lo que les espera-** decía su mujer con una clama aparente........................

Dos horas después...............................

Todos los elegidos estaban reunidos en la sala del castillo, era uno de esos momentos de los cuales estaban esperando, ya que con esta platica uno se enteraría cuales fueron los factores para que se transformara en el antiguo emisario y además que tipo de lucha tuvieron ellos en el pasado.

Finalmente Jesús es el ultimo en entrar debido a que tenia que ir a hablar con Genai sobre asuntos ajenos a los elegidos, cuando el entra ve la escena y nota que tanto Tai como Sora están los dos juntos viendo la ventana hacia los jardines, y Sora con su mano jala el brazo izquierdo de Tai e hizo que se colocara alrededor de ella abrazándola y el al ver eso empezó a sentir lastima por lo que vio en su visión pero el mejor que nadie sabia que el futuro no debía de cambiarse ya que por detener algunas cosas desata otras peores y eso quería dar entender con esta platica.

Finalmente se sienta y los mira a todos y nota que tanto Tai como Sora no se movían para nada y eso le dio mala espina pero antes de que el dijera algo Tai dice-** puedes empezar Sr. Jesús estoy atento a lo que usted diga al igual que ella.**

Jesús comprende lo que le dicen y empieza a decir-** bueno antes que nada debo de terminar de contarles el modo en que nos reunimos.**

Flash Back1

Ya era de noche y en el cielo se veía la luna, y entre las sombras de la noche caminaban en medio de un bosque cuatro siluetas una de ella estaba cansada se notaba que jadeaba de tanto caminar.

Finalmente Jesús se detiene y le pregunta a Ikky- **estas bien**- el jadeando mucho y débilmente dice-** si, estoy bien, solo que no he dormido mucho y que además no he comido casi nada. **

Jesús viendo la situación se acerca al niño y le dice-** esta bien descansemos un poco, mientras tanto yo subiré a ese árbol y veré que hay en nuestro alrededor.**

Mientras tanto Agumon vigilaba su alrededor junto con Patamon ya que sabían que era una zona muy peligrosa y debían estar con cuidado.

Cuando Jesús se subió al árbol oye que Agumon le grita del suelo diciendo-** ¿Que ves Jesús?**- el le dice- **nada solo veo árboles un lago y........ espera un poco veo humo, tal vez sea la hermana de Ikky la que este aquí.**

Ikky al oír eso pone una cara de felicidad y le grita desde el suelo- **a que distancia esta Jesús**- el le responde-** como a 5 kilómetros mas o menos.**

Ikky se levanta y dice- **esta bien tratare de caminar un poco mas para llegar hasta ah**- el al notar el valor que le imprime se sorprende y se siente inspirado y dice- **no te preocupes, si te llegas a cansar otra vez yo te cargare en mi espalda.**

El niño feliz asiente y emprende la marcha.

Una hora después................

Jesús cargaba sobre su espalda a Ikky el cual se había quedado profundamente dormido debido a que era muy noche y que además el se sentía que tenia hambre, finalmente ve que a lo lejos se ve una fogata, por un momento pensó en ir directamente a ver que era lo que sucedía, pero por un momento pensó que tal vez había enemigos esperándolos y decidió ir con cautela.

Finalmente se acerca a una distancia prudente y observa a dos siluetas las cuales están recargadas en un árbol, empezó a ver un poco mejor y descubre que eran dos niñas las cuales estaban solas junto a dos Digimons, noto que una niña de pelo rubio estaba dormida que en cambio la de pelo castaño estaba sentada llorando en silencio, finalmente el comprende que ella era la hermana de Ikky.

Cuando iba dar un paso para acercarse a ella oye un grito que dice- **flama azul.**

Jesús cae al suelo procurando que el pequeño Ikky no se lastimara, entonces oye el grito de Agumon y Patamon que empiezan a pelear con el dueño de esa voz cuando de repente se oye una voz que dice-** Gabumon detente, ellos no son nuestros enemigos.**

Finalmente me levanto y veo al joven rubio y le pregunto-** gracias, estoy cansado de estar peleando este día y deseo descansar y además la muchacha que esta llorando se llama Asuka verdad.**

El niño rubio sorprendido dice-** si, es ella, ¿Cómo lo sabes?**- Jesús al ver la desconfianza de ese niño dice-** es que aquí traigo a su hermano, y además ¿Cómo te llamas?**

Jesús ve que el niño pone una cara de pocos amigos y dice-** gracias por traerlo y mi nombre es Ariel y este es mi Digimon acompañante Gabumon**- Jesús extiende la mano para saludarlo, pero nota que Ariel se da la espalda y empieza a caminar hacia la fogata y dice-** debes tener hambre, descansa por hoy y mañana hablaremos y trataremos de buscara a mas niños que tal vez hayan venido a este mundo.**

Jesús simplemente lo mira seriamente y le dice- **si esta bien...........................**

Fin Flash Back1

Todos observaban el modo en que ellos estaban recordando el pasado era curioso como ellos se habían conocido, pero eso no importaba ya que al parecer el líder de ellos al principio de la aventura era Ariel.

Finalmente Asuka dice- **ustedes estarán pensando que el líder era Ariel, pero no Jesús rápidamente se transformo en nuestro líder y ahí fue en donde empezamos a tener nuestra nueva aventura la cual termino en tragedia.**

Ariel se levanta y dice-** después de una semana de búsqueda nos dimos cuenta de que ya no había mas niños elegidos que estuvieran perdidos así que nos dimos la tarea de encontrar el modo de salir de ahí, pero...................**

Yolei que estaba demasiado atenta dice-** pero que......................**

Moemi se levanta y se acerca a una pequeña mesa la cual tenia una botella de agua y se sirve un poco y bebe cuando finaliza eso simplemente dice-** empezó la guerra entre varios ejércitos de Digimon que querían dominar el mundo y nosotros estuvimos en la mitad de esa guerra.**

Jesús mira a los demás y trata de ver cuales son los sentimientos que embargan a ellos en estos momentos y finalmente dice- **en el antiguo Digimundo había tres generales los cuales fueron Hércules Kabuterimon el cual controlaba a todos los Digimon de la tierra, Metal Seadramon que controlaba a todos los Digimon del agua y por ultimo a Apocalypmon que controlaba antiguamente a todos los Digimon de tipo oscuro y luz.**

Ariel continua hablando-** varias veces peleamos con los tres ejércitos al mismo tiempo, y fue cuando empezaron a Digievolucionar el primer Digimon en hacerlo fue Eleckmon que Digievoluciono en Leomon, luego el siguiente fue Patamon el cual Digievoluciono a Angemon y esa vez fue cuando nos enfrentamos al ejercito de Apocalypmon, luego siguió Salamon el cual Digievoluciono a Gatomon y por ultimo Digievolucionaron juntos Agumon y Gabumon en Greymon y Garurumon.**

Asuka ven como estaban todos a la expectativa y nota que varios están sorprendidos de la poca ayuda que tuvieron y luego continua diciendo- pero los problemas empezaron a complicarse mas las cosas al grado que los ejércitos se olvidaron de pelear entre ellos y empezaron a pelear contra nosotros unidos como un solo ejercito y ahí fue cuando logramos conseguir la siguiente Digievoluciono el primero que lo hizo fue Jesús con Agumon pero el tuvo demasiados problemas ya que primero surgió SkullGreymon Y Jesús empezó a tener miedo de querer pelear, de ahí en adelante Gatomon Digievoluciono a Angewomon, Angemon a Manga Angemon, Garurumon Digievoluciono a WereGarurumon.

Jesús mira a todos y les dice- esto que les voy a contar fue lo que me paso cuando logre por fin Digievolucionar a Greymon a Metal Greymon.........................

Flash back 2

Jesús llevaba varios días que no dormía y no era que no tuviera sueño, era por que tenia miedo, desde que Digievoluciono Agumon en ese terrible miedo el tenia miedo de sus habilidades y lo peor era que ahora estaba siempre relegado en las batallas ya que el no podía participar en ellas debido a que Agumon era muy débil debido a que se estaban enfrentando a Digimons mas fuertes tanto física como espiritualmente.

Finalmente veía las estrellas de este bello mundo sentado en la base de un árbol grande y frondoso y solo pensaba el por que tenia miedo de que Agumon se transformara en aquella bestia maligna la cual solo deseaba destruir todo lo que estaba su alrededor sin importarle nada, era como si el mal se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para lastimar a todos los que estaba cerca de el.

Estaba demasiado pensativo cuando oye una voz que dice- **en que piensas Jesús**

El simplemente levanta la vista y dice- **en nada Asuka solo buscaba de que modo puedo hacer que Agumon Digievolucione correctamente**- ella se sienta a su lado y le dice- **no te has puesto a pensar que esa Digievolucion sea la correcta y que tu debas tener mas valor para controlarla.**

Jesús baja la mirada y dice**- no lo se amiga, algo en mi interior me dice que esa Digievolucion no es la correcta que el guarda un poder mas grande y poderoso el cual debe ser descubierto.**

Asuka se sienta junto a el trata de darle ánimos pero no puede no sabe como alentar al este chico el cual los ha protegido como un león enjaulado gran parte de esta aventura y ahora tiene miedo de pelear.

Finalmente como acto reflejo ella deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y el ni se inmuta ya que el esta muy pensativo, tanto que no nota cuando Asuka se queda dormida en su hombro.

Finalmente el también se duerme..................

Él empieza a tener un sueño el cual él veía como había otra batalla en la cual había cientos de MagaSeadramon y cientos de Paldramon, el sabia que esos dos tipos de Digimon eran difíciles de derrotar por que eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes, En esa pelea la cual sus amigos estaban involucrados en una barranca sin salida él veía como eran destrozados cada uno de los Digimons acompañantes de cada uno de ellos y el solo veía como por miedo Agumon se había transformado de nuevo en SkullGreymon y mataba a Ariel y a Ikky de un solo golpe y veía como Asuka le reprochaba la muerte de su hermano y veía como SkullGreymon lo mataba a el.

El despierta abruptamente tanto que se mueve y Asuka cae al suelo y se golpea en la cabeza tanto que se despierta y ella iba a gritarle pero nota que el esta muy pálido y le pregunta- **estas bien**- el solo él responde**- si solo tuve una pesadilla.**

Finalmente llega el otro día y el esta sentado en el desayuno cuando de repente se oye una gran explosión y como rayo todos se levanta y Jesús observa como de la nada surgía un ejercito lleno de Paldramon que lo empezaban a atacar fieramente.

Ariel en un acto de desesperación se levanta y todos los Digimons acompañantes Digievolucionaron a su forma ultra a excepción de Jesús que lo estaba protegiendo Saber Leomon pero entonces Jesús nota que la batalla la estaban llevando a la barranca que tuvo en su sueño y ve cuando ahí aparecen los MagaSeadramon para atacarlos.

El cómo acto reflejo toma a Agumon y se esconde entre las rocas y su Digimon le pregunta- **por que no les ayudas aunque sea como Greymon puedo hacer algo.**

Jesús lo toma con mas fuerza y le dice**- no puedo dejarte pelear esto que estoy viendo lo vi anoche en un sueño, es como si tuviera una visión, se que si te dejo pelear matara a todos los demás.**

Agumon se suelta de Jesús y le da una cachetada y le dice- **no me importa debo de tener valor para pelear sino me sentiré mal por el resto de mi vida.**

Jesús no podía permitir que su Digimon matara a su amigo entonces observa la situación y ve como los demás Digimons de sus amigos estaban empezando a perder la batalla y ellos empezaban a ser lastimados por las explosiones y los poderes indirectos de los Digimons de ellos y por todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

El chico que estaba con Agumon oye como en su mente las palabras de su compañero digital le replicaban constantemente en su cabeza como si ella estuviera tratando de que estas palabras le penetraran profundamente

El chico comprendiendo las palabras y tomando valor de la nada le dice-** esta bien Agumon lo haremos y que dios nos perdone si cometemos un error.**

Finalmente Jesús se olvida de su miedo y trata de tener valor finalmente siente en su interior algo cálido y por el momento esa sensación cálida le hace olvidar totalmente su miedo y le grita-** Agumon Digievoluciona**

Agumon:** Agumon Digivolve a Greymon**

Greymon: **Greymon ultra Digivolve a Metal Greymon.**

Jesús admira la forma que tomo Agumon y se sorprende ya que el le dice- **Jesús lo logre pude Digievolucionar correctamente.**

Jesús sonríe y dice-** vamos a ayudarles.**

El ve como su Digimon acompañante se lanza a la batalla y ve que casi los demás Digimons estaban siendo barridos del suelo y cuando el llega el iguala todas las cosas y ve que como poco a poco van derrotándolos a los Paildramon y los Magaseadramon empiezan a huir hasta que finalmente al atardecer la batalla termina.

Todos se reúnen en junto a sus Digimon y finalmente Asuka corre buscando a Jesús ya que nadie se dio cuenta de la participación de Jesús en la batalla sino que con todo el alboroto de la batalla solo vieron que un Digimon parecido a un Greymon con alas les ayudaba en la batalla.

Todos buscaban a Jesús hasta que finalmente ven que aparece de la nada Metal Greymon y en una garra estaba agarrando a Jesús, los demás al ver la escena se ponen en pose de ataque y estaban a punto de ordenarles que se atacaran en su forma ultra cuando el habla y dice- **deténganse, muy bien metal Greymon bájame y ya puedes regresar a tu forma normal.**

**-esta bien Jesús, además ya estoy demasiado cansado y tengo hambre-**

Todos ven como el Digimon gigante se bajaba a Jesús y regresaba a ser Agumon y al ver eso Asuka se acerca y le da una cachetada y le grita en un tono de preocupación- **¡tonto no ves que me preocupe por ti! Y cuando te vi ahí en la garras de Agumon pensé lo peor.**

Jesús se acerca lentamente y le dice- **lo se pero logre Digievolucionar a Agumon a su forma correcta y eso es bueno, sino hubiera sido por la visión que tuve no se que habría pasado realmente.**

Ariel se acerca y le pide que le explique eso de la visión y al final el les explica lo de a visión y al final todos estaban sorprendidos y al final todos se retiran de ahí, con un sabor de victoria......................

Fin Flash Back 2

Todos estaban atónitos ese relato era como si trataban de explicar como una visión cambio el curso de la historia y además logro mantener la ecuanimidad de sentimientos.

Mimi observaba a Moemi y nota que ella estaba muy intranquila y finalmente pregunta- ¿qué es lo que le preocupa Sra. Moemi?- ella responde diciendo- nada solo que recordé algo común en Jesús, el me dijo una vez que las visiones que uno tuviera debían de evaluarse, si era necesario detenerse o dejar de realizarse, pero el nunca tuvo tiempo para eso y el cada vez que tenia una visión el la evitaba con todas sus fuerzas y adema aprendimos algo, algunas visiones hay que dejar que pases ya que si evitan puedes desatar cosas peores.

Tai iba a preguntar algo pero antes de que abriera la boca Asuka sigue hablando- antes de seguir con lo que dijo Moemi solo les diré que después de esa batalla todos empezamos a Digievolucionar al nivel mega el primer Digimon fue el mío y el de mi hermano ellos Digievolucionaron en Magnadramon y Megangemon, luego Digievoluciono el se Asuka a **Káiser Leomon **y finalmente Digievolucionaron los de Jesús y Ariel en Wargreymon y metal Garurumon.

Jesús toma nuevamente la palabra y mira a sus hijos los cuales estaban atónitos por todo lo que se estaban enterando y dice- tiempo después Asuka e Ikky consiguieron las sortijas la cuales lograron cambiar la Digievolucion de Magnadramon a Orphanimon y la de Megangemon a la de Seraphimon, luego encontramos los naipes los cuales les entregamos pero nunca descubrimos su función verdadera y finalmente conseguimos las dos dagas del Digimundo.

Jesús levanta un vaso y toma un pequeño sorbo de agua y Ariel continua hablando- esa daga que tienes Matt es la daga de la luz, pero falta su hermana, cuando empezó el problema teníamos en nuestras manos todo eso y ya habíamos desmantelado dos ejércitos completamente y solo quedaba el de Hércules Kabuterimon pero esa noche fue cuando empezó todo...................

Flash back 3

Ariel estaba sentado en una especia de jungla la cual parecía muy exuberante, el observa como Jesús acuesta a una Asuka totalmente agotada y con una respiración corta y constante como si le faltara el aire, finalmente después de unos minutos ella se calma y duerme tranquilamente junto a su hermano.

Noto como Jesús se sienta a mi lado mientras que Agumon usa sus llamas para prender una fogata y finalmente el se sienta al lado de Ariel, Jesús observaba donde Moemi y Asuka estaban ellas dos. Una estaba durmiendo profundamente mientras que otra preparaba la cena para los que quedaban despiertos.

Jesús miraba constantemente a alguien y no dejaba de mirarla, finalmente Ariel le dice- **a quien miras Jesús, tu no eres as**- Jesús saliendo de su trance dice- **solo a alguien, pero por el momento ahora me preocupa Asuka y su hermano, últimamente desde que tuvieron esos anillos se han debilitado mucho.**

Ariel mirando a las chicas dice- **si parece como si les robara energía cuando los usan, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que terminan tan cansados que lo disimulan solo para no preocuparnos a nosotros.**

Jesús miraba todavía a las chicas que estaban lejos de ellos para escucharlos y comenta- **pero lo peor es que Asuka finge ser muy fuerte ante su hermano y ante nosotros-**

Ariel en un tono irónico le dice- **¿qué esperaba que hiciera ella?, ella no desea que ella se transforme en una carga para todo el grupo y además.........................**

Jesús mirando por primera vez a Ariel dice extrañado- **además que.........................**

Ariel bajando la mirada dice- **creo que tu sientes algo por ella, no es así amigo.**

Jesús sin poder evitarlo se sonroja y dice- **tan obvio soy**- Ariel le dice juguetonamente- no, no eres tan obvio pero últimamente tu eres el único que cuando ella se desmaya por estar fingiendo tu le llevas acostarse y además tu estas demasiado preocupado por ella.

Jesús sin poder evitarlo se sonroja y finalmente dice- **si, pero que me dices tu, no tienes a alguien que te guste.**

Ariel colocando una cara molesta dice- **eso a ti que te importa**- Jesús jugueteando dice- **entonces si te dijera que en realidad no me interesa Asuka solo estoy preocupado por su salud y hace rato estaba mirando seriamente a Moemi.**

En ese momento Ariel reacciona violentamente y toma de la ropa a Jesús y casi le va a dar un golpe en la cara cuando oye la voz de Moemi que dice- **basta los dos no se peleen, parecen bebes.**

Jesús y Ariel al notar eso se separan y se dan cuenta que estaban actuando como bebes, Moemi al verlos dice**- como ustedes no quieren cooperar nada yo iré a traer mas leños.**

En ese momento Jesús se levanta y le dice en un tono nada usual en el- **no te preocupes, yo lo haré, tu mejor descansa ya has hecho demasiado por hoy.**

En ese momento Ariel al ver como Jesús se acercaba demasiado a Moemi se levanta y dice**- yo te acompaño Jesús..............**

Ariel tomando del cuello de la ropa de Jesús lo jala hacia el bosque, cuando están lo mas lejos posible, Ariel empuja violentamente a Jesús y este choca en un árbol y este violentamente dice**- nunca vuelvas a acercarte así a Moemi me entendiste-**

Jesús esbozando una sonrisa dice- **que los celos te consumen, amigo, yo no se si la quieres, pero con esto me lo acabas de demostrar y si no la quieres perder, es mejor que le digas lo que siente por ella lo mas pronto posible.**

Ariel dándose cuenta de que Jesús planeo todo esto para sacarle la verdad empieza a reír y dice- **vaya Jesús realmente me hiciste morir de celos, hagamos una promesa.**

Jesús asiente y dice- **¿cual promesa?**

Ariel toma aire y dice**- ¿prometamos que hasta que derrotemos el ejercito de Hércules Kabuterimon no les diremos nada a nadie, ni tu a Asuka ni yo a Moemi de nuestros sentimientos de acuerdo?**

-**De acuerdo, dame esa mano para cerrar el pacto-**

Ariel extiende la mano y Jesús la toma y así firman el pacto el cual no saben que no se lograra como ellos acordaban.

En ese momento Jesús tiene otra visión la cual hace que se recargue sobre el árbol y al notar que se ponía mas pálido de que costumbre Ariel se acerca y lo ayuda al levantarse y finalmente dice**- que te sucede por que te pusiste as**

Jesús jadeando dice- **nada solo tuve otra visión, una la cual me sorprendió no por lo que vi en el futuro sino por lo fuerte que resulto ser la visión.**

Ariel preocupado dice**- cuéntame que fue lo que viste en esa visión.**

El responde seriamente**- no te preocupes por lo que vi ya que yo mismo me encargare de detener esa visión para que nada suceda.**

-**Estas seguro, ¿Cómo que no me quieres decir algo Jesús?-**

-**No te preocupes ya me siento mejor y ya te dije solo déjamelo a mi ya que el fin del ejercito de Hércules Kabuterimon esta cerca, así como acabamos con los ejércitos de Apocalypmon y Metal Seadramon así acabaremos con ese ejercito.**

-**Tienes razón pero lo mejor cera regresar ya que hemos tardado demasiado y no queremos preocuparlas verdad-**

**- Si ya es tarde regresemos.............................**

Fin flash back3

Nadie comprendía el por que les contaba ese recuerdo ya que no tenia ningún sentido hasta que finalmente Ariel comenta- **se que ustedes no le encuentran sentido a este recuerdo pero para nosotros fue el detonante de lo que ustedes conocen como el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Tai que solo oía pregunta- **¿cómo que el detonante?**

Jesús le contesta**- si es el detonante debido a que gracias a nuestro pacto y la visión que logre evitar desato todo.**

**-¿Cómo no le entiendo Sr. Jesús?-**

**-Es fácil Sora si te explico un detalle sobre la habilidad del elegido legendario que puede tener visiones-**

Tai por primera vez se voltea y lo mira fijamente a sus ojos y dice-** ¿Cuál es el problema de las visiones?**

Jesús lo mira y le dice-** no todas las visiones que tengas puedes detenerlas ya que al evitar que se cumpla una visión otra cosa peor puedes desatar, al tener la habilidad de tener visiones es mas que nada para prepararte para lo que sea que te enfrentes y tengas un nivel alto de respuesta para poder ayudar a sobre pasar los daños que deje la visión.**

**-Entonces por que me dio su ayuda para evitar mi primera visión que tuve-**

**-Fácil Tai, la primera visión siempre es como una prueba para detener algo a fuerza o ayudar a mejorar la situación la cual si se descuida puede dañar totalmente la integridad física y psicológica del que tiene la visión-**

tai abrazando con fuerza a Sora dice- **entonces si no hubiera tenido esta visión en estos momentos estaríamos sepultando a Sora y yo estaría destrozado internamente.**

Sora se sorprende y tarta de cambiar el tema y dice- **y que tiene que ver eso con lo que nos esta explicando sobre este ultimo recuerdo**

Ariel tomando aire dice- **al evitar esta ultima visión desato el surgimiento del primer emisario de la oscuridad..................**

Continuara.....................

Notas del autor: Que les pareció este episodio, se que quieren leer como fue que surgió el primer emisario de la oscuridad. Sean pacientes, el próximo episodio verán como fue que surgió, esta vez no dejare las preguntas de duda ya que no es necesario ya que como esta el episodio si no dejo nada de pistas surgirán mas dudas las cuales harán que se interesen.

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio: **DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO (parte 2)**

Se me olvidaba el pasado 23 de septiembre remasterice mi Fic de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro arregle los primeros 6 episodios espero que les agrade como quedaron ya que generalmente esos episodio tenían mala ortografía y no tenia ideas que eran originales, no se preocupen, no cambia ningún punto importante de la historia

Notas extras 01:

Sobre **Káiser Leomon**: Aquí puse un detalle el cual es sobre las Digievoluciones de Leomon no sé si Saber Leomon es el nivel ultra o mega de un Digimon por eso decidí darle el nivel de tipo ultra a esa Digievolucion y usar la de **Káiser Leomon** que es una Digievolucion del Digimon Frontier y además me pareció que su diseño supera a cualquiera que se le hubiera dado a Leomon.

Notas extras 02:

Debido a que no hay ninguna nota importante en este episodio daré una pequeña lección de japonés y les daré un nombre el cual no esta traducido y he buscado su traducción y apenas logre traducirlo y es el siguiente: Taichi Yagami

**Taichi:** este significa **"el que esta alrededor"** esta traducción del nombre esta confirmado con una traductora de japonés/ ingles

**Yagami:** este significa **"nueve dioses"** este esta doblemente confirmado por otras paginas.

Entonces el nombre completo de Tai significa **"el que esta alrededor a los 9 dioses"** al igual el nombre de **Iori Yagami** tiene un significado parecido ya que:

Iori: este significa **"El que esta vinculado o unido"**

Creo que no necesitan la traducción completa, para el siguiente episodio tratare de darles la traducción del nombre real de **Takeru, el de Daisuke y Yamato**

**Próxima actualización a finales de noviembre**


	6. CAP 04: DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO p...

**CAP 04: DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO (La decisión)**

Hola bienvenidos a este episodio llamado DOLOROSO RECUERDOS DEL PASADO segunda parte antes que nada quiero dedicarle este episodio a una amiga la cual admira mis Fic de Digimon y esta segura que soy su ídolo en este tipo de historia ella es Alex black bird y actualmente ella tiene publicados algunos Fanfics de Shaman King aunque no haya subido algún Fanfic quiero dedicarle este episodio a ella por su pasado cumpleaños el día 4 de noviembre. Ahora si espero que disfrute este episodio.

Nadie comprendía lo que acababa de decir, esa frase era misteriosa y desconcertante

**- Sr. Jesús como es que ese fue el detonante para que surgiera el antiguo emisario de la oscuridad**- finalmente Tai es el que pregunta ya que había puesto una verdadera atención en el relato.

Ariel le dice- **antes que nada debes entender que factores están en juego ahora y veras que cada factor influyo para el surgimiento del primer emisario de la oscuridad:**

-**Primero: Fue una visión de Jesús**

-**Segundo: Segundo fue la promesa que hicimos**

-**Tercero: Fue nuestra edad, teníamos todos 11 años.**

Moemi toma la palabra y dice- **si quieres oír mas factores que influyeron debes dejar que continué con el relato y por favor no interrumpas hasta que terminemos de contar todo hasta que surja el emisario.**

Flash back01

Ya era de mañana, todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, aunque Ariel estaba demasiado tenso debido a que Jesús estaba demasiado confiado por eso de la visión, finalmente Ariel un poco molesto le dice a Jesús- **me podrías decir que visión fue la que viste anoche-**

El simplemente dice**- nada de que debas de preocupar Ariel, todo saldrá bien, solo dejen que haga mi parte y con eso será suficiente**.

Mientras tanto Asuka notaba que Jesús estaba demasiado tranquilo ya que el cuándo tenia una visión siempre se ponía tenso y trataba de aparentar calma pero esta vez era totalmente distinto a todo lo visto ya que él estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Finalmente Jesús se levanta y dice- **amigos este será hoy es el fin de esta guerra, espero que logremos acabar con esto antes de que se complique todo.**

Moemi se para y se acerca a Jesús y le dice- **eso es cierto, Jesús hoy es el fin de toda esta guerra y podremos regresar a nuestra casa**- él asiente y dice con un tono seguro raro en él- **si hoy se acaba pero no creo que podamos regresar a casa prontamente.**

Ariel dice- **tienes razón, pero lo malo es que Apocalypmon huyo por esa pared de fuego y vimos todos como intento cruzarla pero no pudo y se quedo en el otro lado de la muralla.**

Jesús por un momento se puso serio y cuando todos se dan cuenta ven que el por que esta muy serio y Asuka nerviosamente pregunta- **¿por qué tan serio Jesús?**- el dice- **no lo se simplemente siento que se acerca el enemigo, no me pregunten como pero lo se-**

En ese momento se oye la voz de un Digimon al parecer era ronca y todos se dan cuenta de quien se trata y todos observan que se trata de Hércules Kabuterimon que dice- **niños que están en este mundo serán castigados por habernos desafiados.**

Jesús se levanta y dice- **basta de palabras y vamos al sitio de batalla**- en ese el Digimon general se sorprende y dice**- como sabes que no te atacare aquí.**

El chico contesta- **fácil, ya que no veo tus tropas aquí.**

El Digimon se da la vuelta y dice- **esta será la batalla final, será morir o matar. Los estaré esperando.................**

En ese momento Hércules Kabuterimon levanta el vuelo y se retira.................................

Todos estaban expectantes ya que el general Digimon no había dicho en que sitio seria el lugar de la batalla final, finalmente Jesús en una pose de líder dice- **será claro que la pelea será en las afueras de este bosque, tengan cuidado no se confíen de todo lo que suceda**.

Finalmente Jesús se levanta y se lleva a Agumon lejos de ellos y le empieza a decir cosas al oído y este simplemente asiente, finalmente todos terminan de desayunar y emprenden la salida hacia donde se realizara la batalla final, mientras caminaban Jesús se atrasa un poco y Asuka al ver esa actitud se preocupa y también se atrasa y ella le pregunta- **¿te sucede algo Jesús?**- él la mira y le dice- **no, No me sucede nada, solo pensaba que después de esta batalla quiero decirte algo muy importante**

Ella inconscientemente se sonroja y asiente y al final ambos alcanzan al grupo de los demás antiguos elegidos, Ariel que iba al frente del grupo llega a la salida del bosque y cuando llega a ver el sitio de la batalla se queda sorprendido ya que él ve que los tres ejércitos de Digimons se habían unido en uno solo para derrotar a los los niños elegidos, todo un campo de mas de 3 kilómetros estaba repleto de Digimon de tanto del ejercito de la oscuridad que era dirigido por Apocalypmon como del ejercito del bosque que es dirigido por Hércules Kabuterimon y en el mar y lagos aledaños había Digimons del ejercito del agua que era dirigidos por Metal Seadramon.

Finalmente Ariel se adelanta y dice- **muy bien peleemos ya que esta será la batalla final**- finalmente todos hacen Digievolucionar a sus Digimon al nivel mega a excepción de Asuka e Ikky ya que ellos guardan esa Digievolucion para el final y simplemente Digievolucionan en Magna Angemon y en Angewomon ya que saben lo pesada que son la Digievoluciones especiales.

Pero cuando todos se lanzan a pelear ven que Jesús y Agumon no se lanzan a la pelea sino que se quedan observando todo el panorama, eso extraño mas a Hércules Kabuterimon ya que el sintió esa actitud como una afrenta, pero al ver como parte de los tres ejércitos que el había reunido eran desintegrados por los demás Digimon corrupto se preocupo al grado que se olvido de Jesús el cual no se movía ni un milímetro sino que observaba un segmento del bosque en el cual no había ningún tipo de acción.

Ya había pasado mas de medio día en la cual la mitad del ejercito de Hércules Kabuterimon había sido derrotado y los residuos del ejercito de la oscuridad y del agua ya habían sido eliminados completamente finalmente se oye un zumbido el cual se hace cada vez mas latente y por el lado del bosque que Jesús cuidaba aparecían miles de Flymon y en ese momento Jesús le dice a Agumon- **ahora es nuestro turno de intervenir-**

En ese momento Agumon Digievoluciona hasta Metal Greymon y vuela hacia donde están los Flymon y empieza a destruirlos rápidamente sin darles tiempo de atacar o de defenderse, finalmente cuando el ejercito de Flymon estaba totalmente minado a la mitad Jesús se acerca a Ikky y le dice-** Ikky por favor pídele a magna Angemon que haga su técnica de la puerta del destino-**

Ikky no entiende el porque de esa petición pero decide hacerlo pero también sabe que con la técnica en ese estado no será suficiente para absorber a todos los Flymon así que decide que Magna Angemon se transformara en Seraphimon y este aplica su técnica mientras que metal Greymon se encargaba de golpeara tantos Flymon como le fuera posible.

Estos empezaban a ser absorbidos por la puerta del destino, finalmente Seraphimon se deshace de todos esos Digimons y cuando se da cuenta también ve que también absorbió mas de la mitad de lo que restaba del ejercito de Hércules Kabuterimon, finalmente entre **Metal Garurumon** y Angewomon que había Digievolucionado a **Orphanimon** se deshacen del resto del ejercito mientras que Metal Greymon que Digievoluciono a **Wargreymon** y se acerca rápidamente a **Seraphimon** y **Káiser Leomon **que se encargan de enfrentar a Hércules Kabuterimon.

Cuando llega ante el **Seraphimon** nota que el aura de este Digimon es mas oscura de lo común y siente que algo esta mal con ese Digimon ya que esa aura hace que su poder aumente demasiado.

Finalmente el Digimon lanza su ataque- mega electro Shock- rápidamente Káiser Leomon se quita rápidamente y cuando observa ve que ese ataque forma una grieta gigantesca tan grande que no sabe si su poder de él le servirá en algo.

Entonces Wargreymon se acerca y lanza su ataque- **Terra Force**- y este lo recibe sin moverse cuando se descubre aparece Hércules Kabuterimon sin ningún rasguño y eso empieza a preocupar a Jesús ya que el no tenia ninguna idea de cómo derrotar a ese Digimon.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y metal Garurumon y Orphanimon ya habían derrotado totalmente al ejercito de este Digimon y se acercaron a la batalla que tenían los otros tres Digimon de los niños que están en el mundo extraño contra este Digimon corrupto.

Todos los ataques habían fallado y lo peor de todo es que Moemi había sido lastimada de un tobillo por una explosión en el suelo y Jesús e Ikky la habían puesto a salvo y todos se esforzaban con derrotarlo ya que era difícil darle un golpe certero el cual pudiera derrotarlo al final se oye el grito que dice

**-Aullido de lobo explosivo-**

**-Letras bíblicas-**

Ambos ataques chocan en la espalda de Hércules Kabuterimon pero el resultado es el mismo ya que no se nota ningún daño, finalmente todos se reúnen y tratan de pensar en el modo en el cual puedan vencerlo pero nadie se le ocurría nada ya que el enemigo era muy fuerte y poderoso y cada vez se movía mas rápido al grado que de un solo ataque derribo a Wargreymon y a Orphanimon y golpeo salvajemente a Seraphimon y a Káiser Leomon y solo quedaba intacto Metal Garurumon el cual miraba nerviosamente a Hércules Kabuterimon este lanza su ataque de aullido de lobo metálico pero esta vez el general Digimon destruye el ataque como así fuera un ataque débil.

Jesús no comprende el por que el general Digimon es mas poderoso que ellos y luego mira a Asuka y a Ikky y ambos están respirando pesadamente y a la vez copiosamente y veo como ella empieza a tener la frente sudosa y su tez de Asuka se pone demasiado pálida y nota que Ikky se sienta y dice que le duele el cuerpo, finalmente Ariel dice- **debemos huir Jesús, no por nosotros sino por ellos que están lastimados**

Jesús miraba la escena y sabia que Ariel tenia razón que no podíamos quedarnos ahí en esta batalla perdida ya que tres del grupo ya estaba lastimados y no se podía hacer nada, inconscientemente Jesús toma su daga y nota algo en el campo de batalla y es una especie de campo el cual el general Digimon no salía de esa área, además nota que el área cubre todo el campo a excepción del la entrada del bosque.

En ese momento entendió que el Digimon se estaba haciendo mas poderoso mientras que se mantenía en esa zona finalmente Jesús le ordena a Ikky y a Asuka-** chicos dejen de usar esa Digievolucion Ariel y yo nos encargaremos de Hércules Kabuterimon.**

Ariel saca una mirada asesina a Jesús y le dice-** como diablos derrotaremos a ese Digimon**- Jesús se acerca y le dice- **fácil solo hay que llevarlo a la entrada del bosque y ahí lo atacaremos, luego te explicare el porque**

Orphanimon y Seraphimon regresaron a se Magna Angemon y Angewomon y entonces les dice a todos los Digimons- todos vayan a refugiarse a la orilla en el bosque también tu Wargreymon y metal Garurumon.

Entonces se oye la voz de Káiser Leomon que dice- **pero yo aun deseo pelear**

Moemi toca el hombro de káiser Leomon y le dice- **no te preocupes se que Jesús planea algo y lo mejor es hacerle caso.**

El Digimon acompañante de Moemi asiente y lentamente como seguían peleando todos los Digimons estaban acercándose a la entrada del bosque y el Digimon general los seguía muy de cerca lanzando sus ataques de un modo violento.

Finalmente Hércules Kabuterimon llega a la entrada del bosque y ve que todos ellos se escondieron y el pensaba que los había hecho huir con su verdadero poder pero de repente a sus espaldas aparece Metal Garurumon y Káiser Leomon y enfrente de el estaba Wargreymon y finalmente los tres Digimons atacan al general Digimon con sus técnicas mas poderosas

-**Aullido de lobo metálico**

**-Ataque de pesadilla**

**-Terra Force **

El ataque fue directo y el Digimon general recibió el ataque sin inmutarse pero cuando recibió el impacto sentía que algo andaba mal ya que se formo una gran explosión y apenas se disipo le Digimon general ya estaba totalmente derrotado y sin posibilidad de moverse cuando se da cuenta de que su brazo se desfragmenta y se da cuenta de que esta derrotado y antes de desintegrarse dice-** maestro he fallado, vengue mi muerte.........................**

Finalmente el general Digimon desaparece así finalizando la guerra en contra de los tres ejércitos, finalmente todos después de unos minutos se reúnen en la entrada del bosque y Ariel toma de la ropa a Jesús y le pide que explique por que tomo esa decisión tan suicida.

Jesús se levanta y comenta que vio cuando tomo su daga vio un área oscura la cual cubría todo el campo de batalla y pensó que esa área lo que hacia era darle poder al tercer General Digimon y era por eso que no podían derrotarlo.

Ariel empezaba a sentir un poco de envidia ya que Jesús supo como derrotar a ese Digimon y esa actitud lo molestaba, finalmente Ariel comenta lo siguiente-** será mejor que vayamos a descansar en el bosque ya que es tarde y mañana hablaremos de todo lo sucedido.**

Finalmente todos se reúnen a excepción de Moemi la cual estaba sentada en una roca aun en el campo de batalla ya que ella no podía caminar por su tobillo lastimado.

Mientras tanto Asuka ayuda a su hermano y en ese momento Moemi se levanta ya que ella quería descansar lejos de ese sitio, ella estaba a 10 metros de distancia y lentamente a un paso lento se acercaba al grupo cuando de repente en la zona en la cual Jesús había vigilado de la nada aparece un Flymon el cual lanza su ataque de aguijón y Jesús al ver eso empieza a correr hacia Moemi ya que el ataque iba hacia ella, él observa como en cámara lenta se acerca ese aguijón.

Cuando estaba mas cerca de impactar en Moemi Jesús llega ante ella y de un movimiento brusco la empuja al suelo junto con el y el aguijón del Flymon pasa muy cerca de Jesús, finalmente el aguijón se entierra en el suelo.

Ariel rápidamente hace que Digievolucione su Gabumon a Garurumon y en tres ataques destruyen a ese Digimon. Finalmente Jesús se levanta rápidamente, mira el escenario y dice- **Ariel sube a Ikky y a Asuka a Garurumon.**

El se acerca y entre ambos levantan a Moemi y la ayudan a internarse en el bosque, pero Ariel en el proceso también se torció el tobillo levemente y tuvo que subirse en Garurumon y Jesús cargo a Moemi entre sus brazos y así corriendo junto a los demás Digimons.

Ariel al ver esa escena se llena de celos y siente una furia interna la cual controla levemente finalmente cuando ya están mas internos en el bosque Jesús baja a Moemi de sus brazos y la coloca sobre un árbol mientras que ella siente como su tobillo se le esta inflamando cada vez mas y ya le era insoportable ponerse de pie sin poder soportar el dolor

Finalmente Ariel es el que habla ya que el si se podía poner de pie y el dolor era soportable y dice-** por que salimos de ahí de esa forma-**

-**Es que tuve miedo de que mi visión se cumpliera**-

-**De que se trataba tu visión Jesús**- pregunta Asuka la cual se sentía cansada mientras veía como Ikky se había dormido sobre el lomo de Garurumon

-**Vi como ustedes eran atacados por varios Flymon y que ustedes no tuvieron tiempo de escapar y eran lastimados por sus aguijones y ustedes se envenenaban por los aguijones de esos Digimons y me quedaba solo-**

Ariel extrañado se preguntaba por que el se ponía a reír si la visión era igual de intensa que las anteriores- entonces por que te reías anoche de esa forma.

Jesús un poco avergonzado dice-** por el tipo de Digimon que los atacaba, son de los mas débiles y con la Digievolucion de metal Greymon era suficiente para destruir todo ese ejercito **

Finalmente Jesús dice-** descansemos un poco y me parece que vi a lo lejos una cabaña ahí podremos descansar todos,**

Decía eso Jesús mientras el empezaba a sentir frió en su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia, lentamente se acerca a Asuka y ella se apoya en Jesús cruzando un brazo en el cuello de el ya que ella se sentía esta extremadamente cansada tanto que se sentía torpe y mareada, y Jesús carga a Ikky como ya era una costumbre.

Mientras tanto Garurumon regresaba a ser un Gabumon para que pudiera descansar el también y Ariel ayuda a Moemi a levantarse y ella se apoya en el para poder caminar ya que ella sentía como le dolía su tobillo, tanto que se quito su bota ella y se veía como la lesión del tobillo se tornaba morada y se veía como se estaba inflamando cada vez mas (la verdad quien se haya torcido el pie en serio sabe a lo que me refiero ya que es un dolor insoportable y dura como 2 semanas sin que te des el tratamiento para que se te quite).

Mientras tanto Jesús sentía como cada vez tenia mas frió y empezaba a tener escalofríos pero trataba de disimularlo, de repente empezó a sentir su piel como de gallina y sentía que poco a poco le empezaba a doler la cabeza, finalmente por un descuido tropieza pero reacciona rápidamente y evita caerse junto con Asuka e Ikky.

Finalmente a medio camino del sitio en donde había visto la cabaña Ariel es el que habla y dice-** Jesús descansemos un poco, Moemi ya no puede caminar mas su pie esta totalmente inflamado.**

Jesús se voltea y Ariel se da cuenta de que el rostro de Jesús esta sudando demasiado y dice-** no hay que apurarnos hace demasiado frió ahora.**

Ariel extrañado por que aun no anochece y generalmente el clima es cálido casi tropical, finalmente se acerca aun árbol y Moemi sin sentarse se recarga en el árbol y se acerca a Jesús y rápidamente hace a un lado a Asuka y le siente la frente y se da cuenta de que esta ardiendo en fiebre.

Ariel preocupado le dice- **Jesús desde cuando estas enfermo de fiebre**- el sorprendido dice-** después de la batalla, empecé a tener demasiado frió,**

En eso Ikky baja inconscientemente su brazo sobre el brazo derecho de Jesús y Jesús siente una leve cortadura, y hace una mueca de dolor

Ariel se acerca y Agumon también observa y dice-** no puede ser el aguijón de Flymon araño el brazo de Jesús, **

Jesús no podía creer eso pero ahora que se había detenido su cuerpo le empezaba a doler, empezaba a sentir frió y calor al mismo tiempo.

Tomando una decisión y dándose cuenta que se había envenado levemente empieza a caminar aun paso mas aprisa sabiendo que se agitaría mas rápidamente al grado de cansarse. Gabumon dándose cuenta de la situación vuelve a Digievolucionar y nuevamente monta a Asuka y a Moemi y con un paso rápido alcanza a Jesús que el ya no caminaba rápido sino un paso casi lento y se notaba como sus rodillas se doblaban de cansancio y cuando daba el paso su piernas temblaban.

Finalmente Ariel alcanza a Jesús y lo detiene y rápidamente le quita a Ikky y Jesús al no sentir el peso de Ikky se desploma y finalmente se desmaya y empieza a tener convulsiones terribles que asustan a Jesús.

Finalmente se calma mientras tanto Asuka olvidándose de su cansancio se baja de Garurumon ya ayuda a Ariel a subir a Jesús en el Digimon acompañante de Ariel.

Unos minutos después.......................

Garurumon andaba aun trote lento mientras que Patamon explicaba que el aguijón de Flymon tiene un potente veneno el cual mata al instante, cuando Jesús se lanzo a salvar a Moemi, el aguijón debió pasar muy cerca de el, arañándolo, y por eso su cuerpo esta envenenado y esa es la razón de la fiebre y que por el momento lo conveniente seria que quitaran esa fiebre.

Pero Patamon olvido decirles un detalle importante la cual el no considero importante ya que confiaba ciegamente en la unión del equipo, pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que una silueta los seguía muy de cerca tratando de no ser descubierto y guardando su presencia.

Finalmente llegan a la cabaña que había visto Jesús a lo lejos era una cabaña de tipo rustico de un solo piso, era algo grande con una puerta principal al frente y una pequeña ventana al frente.

Al ver eso se empezaban a preguntar como era que Jesús se había dado cuenta y Ariel otra vez empezaba a sentirse celoso nuevamente por esta situación, al final todos bajan de Garurumon y este se sentía demasiado cansado y regreso a ser un Gabumon, luego entre Asuka y Ariel logran meter a Jesús a la cabaña y se dan cuenta que la cabaña esta acondicionada con una cocina y ven que hay dos camas una grande y la otra pequeña, que además hay una pequeña mesa la cual hay 4 sillas y ven que hay un pequeño baño acondicionado

Finalmente a un lado de las camas encuentra un botiquín de primeros auxilios, Ariel lo abre y encuentra varias cosas que le serán útiles como gasas, alcohol, anti inflamatorios y el se siente feliz y tranquilo ya que hay lo suficiente para tratar las enfermedades de los demás y calmar el dolor de su pie y bajarle la inflamación a Moemi.

Mientras tanto Asuka había acostado a Ikky en la cama grande mientras que a Jesús lo colocaban en la cama chica y Ariel traía una recipiente con agua y un pedazo de tela.

Ellos dos observa como Jesús tiene una respiración agitada y su cara sudaba demasiado, finalmente Moemi se levanta y con un gran esfuerzo se mueve y se sienta a la silla y dice- **Asuka debes de dormir un poco, yo junto con Ariel lo cuidaremos hasta que se recupere-**

Ella decía-** no, aun tengo fuerzas para mantenerme despierta, por favor cuidare de el un rato en lo que ustedes hacen la cena y te tratan tu pie amiga.**

Finalmente ambos asienten y se van a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras que ella se queda junto a Jesús, cuando los dos estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Asuka, Moemi comenta-** ella esta sumamente preocupada por el, se nota que lo quiere demasiado.**

Ariel asiente y dice- **si, se nota que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de el.**

**-Tienes razón además por lo que me dijo anoche te lo puedo confirmar-**

_Flash Back2 _

_Moemi movía los poco leños que tenia en la hoguera veía que como ellos dos locos se había ido, finalmente nota como un murmuro que dice "Jesús me gustas mucho, me siento feliz cuando estoy junto a ti", mientras seguía ella totalmente dormida, Moemi entendía perfectamente que ella sentía algo por Jesús y que era algo especial, finalmente Asuka despierta un poco pero aun tiene sueño y sin moverse ya que aun se siente muy débil dice**- Moemi en donde están los demás**- ella se acerca un poco y le comenta casi en un susurro- **no, fueron por leña, solo estamos nosotras dos y tu hermano el aun duerme profundamente**- ella intenta levantarse pero no puede aun su cuerpo lo siente pesado y finalmente dice**- que bueno, espero que el descanse bien, tengo hambre**-_

_Moemi se acerca y le ayuda a sentarse y le da un poco de lo que estaba preparando para cenar y ella empieza a comer y finalmente Moemi le pregunta- **Asuka tu hablas mientras duermes-**_

_Ella extrañada lo niega con la cabeza y Moemi continua hablando con un tono pícaro-** es que hace unos momento dijiste algo que me sorprendió.**_

_-**Que fue lo que dije mientras estaba dormida, amiga**- dice ella con una sonrisa sincera._

**_-Dijiste:" Jesús me gustas mucho, me siento feliz cuando estoy junto a ti" y eso se puede malinterpretar_**_- en ese momento Asuka se sonroja fuertemente tanto que parece a un tomate mas que una cara y siente pena y ella dice-** hay Moemi me da pena que me hayas escuchado-**_

**_-No debes de sentir pena, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes de una vez?-_**

**_-Es que no puedo, la pena me gana y además tengo miedo de que me rechace y diga que siente algo por ti o que tiene novia en el mundo real._**

**_-No te preocupes, nada pierdes por intentarlo, y no me había dado cuenta que por esa razón estaba a veces pagada como si tuviera imán junto con el y se nota que no le molesta tu presencia, además creo que te sobreprotege a ti y a Ikky-_**

**_-tienes razón amiga, debo intentarlo, pero primero termino de comer y sigo durmiendo ya que me siento muy débil-_**

_Moemi solo sonríe y dice-** esta bien..................**_

_Fin de Flash Back 2_

Ariel escuchaba tranquilamente y por un lado se sentía feliz ya que ambos se correspondían mutuamente y eso lo tranquilizaba y además la promesa que entre ambos hicieron facilitarían las cosas ya que el estaba feliz por que al parecer Moemi no mostraba ningún interés en Jesús

Mientras tanto en la cama..........................

Asuka no podía escuchar la platica de Moemi y de Ariel pero eso no le importaba ya que lo que le importaba a ella era que **su Jesús** estuviera bien, ella remojaba el pañuelo húmedo cuando era necesario, Jesús aun respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo aun sudaba mucho, ella lo miraba y lo contemplaba, su rostro ahora demarcado por la enfermedad, ella solo deseaba que el la mirara a los ojos y le dijera que no se preocupara que todo iba a estar bien, ella nuevamente empieza a derramar sus lagrimas, llevaba tiempo que no lloraba demasiado, ya que al estar con todos ellos la mantenía fuerte pero al ver alguien que estaba peligrando de vida o muerte y que su cura dependía mucho del la fuerza de voluntad de el y no de ella la hacia sentir Inútil y hasta cierto grado ignorada.

Ella nuevamente volvía a cambiar el pañuelo cuando ve que Jesús abre sus ojos y la mira fijamente y sin mas preámbulo dice- **Asuka tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importan........................**- en ese momento volvía a cerrar los ojos y dormía profundamente, pero su respiración se tranquilizaba un poco.

Ella extrañada piensa- **que quería decirme, que cosa puede ser mas importante que su salud, que cosa, dios mío por que me pones en estos predicamentos cuando alguien importante esta ahí tirado en esa cama esperando que se cure de esa fiebre, solo debo esperar, siento como mi cuerpo me empieza a doler ya que no he descansado en todo el día, también tengo hambre pero sueño no tengo sueño, hasta que el no se recupere no pienso dormir ya que he sentido todas esas noches en las cuales ha velado el sueño de todos nosotros.........................**

Asuka se estaba desesperando cuando de repente oye la voz de Ariel que le dice que vaya a comer algo mientras que el cuida de Jesús por un rato ella se levanta y camina como si estuviera ebria ya que sus piernas las siente débiles, finalmente Ariel la lleva a la mesa y empieza a comer ella algo, mientras que los demás se quedan con ella para hacerle compañía, aunque nota que la mirada de ambos están rara como nerviosas, entonces ella había comido pero no había tomado nada de beber, entonces ella toma su taza en la cual estaba servido el té, ella iba a beber un sorbo, pero nota las miradas de Ariel y Moemi algo nerviosas casi sudando y decide mejor no beber el liquido vital, sino seguir comiendo tranquilamente mientras que Moemi y Ariel Miraban extrañados.

Finalmente Asuka termino de comer y se retira a un paso lento a ver como regresaba a estar a lado de Jesús y Moemi y Ariel estaban sorprendidos ya que en el té había ambos habían quedado de acuerdo y le vertieron a la jarra unos calmantes para que ella al tomarlos el sueño la venciera y así que ella descansara un rato durmiendo ya que se le notaba que sus nervios estaban al limite y que no tardaría en explotar en una crisis nerviosa, las cuales solo Jesús podía calmarla y si el estaba así no sabían como podrían calmarla fácilmente

Finalmente Asuka empezaba a sentirse cansada y sentía que se estaba muriendo de sueño, finalmente siente una mano la cual es la de Ariel y le dice- **vamos afuera unos momentos necesitas tomar aire fresco si es que quieres seguir despierta...........**

Ella viendo que trataban de calmarla decide salir por unos momentos y antes de salir nota a Jesús que aun sigue postrado en la cama durmiendo, aun sudando lo suficiente pero su respiración es un poco mas tranquila

Finalmente ambos salen y Moemi que ella no ha dormido tampoco debido a la preocupación que tiene por el estado de su amiga y por la salud de Jesús, finalmente se queda con el cuidándolo hasta que regrese Asuka ya que ella sabe que ella puede ser testaruda como nadie y a veces dulce y sumisa.

Moemi sin darle importancia levanta su pie y trata de descansar su pie lastimado el cual aun siente como le pulsa y le molesta a la hora de caminar aun no puede sostenerse de pie por mucho tiempo

Mientras tanto afuera

Asuka se sentaba en la entrada de la cabaña y observaba la luna del Digimundo y por un momento recordó que ya llevaban dentro de ese mundo medio año y que sus familias deberían estar sumamente preocupadas y finalmente Asuka pregunta- **oye Ariel crees que podamos salir de aquí algún día y regresar a nuestras casas**

Ariel sorprendido por la pregunta dice-** ¿por que lo dices, acaso extrañas a tus papas Asuka?**

Ella baja la mirada y dice- **cuando veo la luna y noto su parecido con el del mundo real, me pongo triste no puedo soportar ver mis padres que estén preocupados por mi, que no sepan de mi durante todo este tiempo, a veces sueño con ellos que regreso con ellos y veo que el tiempo a pasado y que ellos ya no reconocen.**

Ariel notaba la tristeza de la niña y sabia que no debía decirle algo hiriente y a la vez la comprendía ya que el también extrañaba mucho a sus padres aunque últimamente antes de entrar a esta aventura sus padres discutían mucho y el no podía soportar esas peleas por eso el se volvió chico reservado y a veces el inconscientemente sentía que tenia deseos de venganza pero algo evitaba hacerlo.

Ambos deseando respetar el silencio del otro se quedan ahí sentados viendo la luna como grandes amigos que son, finalmente Asuka se le quita el sueño y se calma lo suficiente y dice-** creo que es hora de regresar Ariel, en estos momentos Moemi no podrá con la carga de estar cuidando de Jesús y su tobillo lastimado**

Ariel asiente y decide entra junto con ella con un solo pensamiento, que debían salir de este mundo lo mas pronto posible....................

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña Moemi estaba preparándose un te para el sueño mientras que a la vez vigilaba a Jesús que estaba aun durmiendo su respiración era mas tranquila y ya no sudaba a la parecer la fiebre ya le había cesado.

Cuándo regresa oye la voz de Jesús que dice-** ¿que me paso?**

Moemi se acerca lo mas rápido que puede y dice- **te envenenaste con el aguijón y te estuve cuidando en lo que los demás salían un poco a despejarse, ¿Cómo te sientes?.**

**-Bien ya no me duele nada ni me siento débil, que bueno que están afuera así podré hablar contigo libremente sobre algo importante, pero ven acércate un poco no te haré daño**-

Ella se acerca lentamente y Jesús se sienta al borde de la cama y ella se acerca y se sienta en una silla al frente de él, entonces el lentamente con su mano la toma de la barbilla y dice- **"Hace rato te dije que tenia que decirte algo importante y ahora aprovechare ya que tal vez en estos momento Ariel este cumpliendo con su palabra, me gustas mucho eres la persona mas importante que tengo en estos momentos"**

Lentamente Jesús se empieza a acercar a Moemi y ella sorprendida, oye un ruido en la puerta y se da cuenta de que Ariel y Asuka están ahí mirándolos en ese momento Asuka se gira y sale de la cabaña pero ella noto que de los ojos de Asuka estaban saliendo lagrimas y ve con Ariel y este simplemente se sale sin decir nada, en ese momento Jesús cierra los ojos y siente que esta todavía ardiendo en fiebre y entre murmullos dice- **te quiero, quieres ser mi novia.............................**

En la mañana.............................

Moemi no había dormido nada se sentía confundida, elle se preguntaba si sentía algo por Jesús o solo lo veía como un amigo, finalmente nota que Jesús esta durmiendo tranquilamente y la fiebre que tuvo después de su declaración amorosa ya había desaparecido, Pero lo que mas raro le hacia era que el le había dicho que le tenia que decir algo importante cuando hablo con ella y ella la verdad no había dirigido palabra desde ayer en la tarde.

Ella miraba y veía que ninguno de ellos dos había regresado a la cabaña, y ella sabia muy bien las razones, para empezar destrozo los sueños de Asuka sobre los sentimientos de Jesús hacia ella, y por otro lado Ariel un chico serio y reservado con el cual se podía comunicar fácilmente y sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que no lo tenia con ninguno otro. pero a la vez era un misterio

Finalmente oye unos ruidos y ve que Jesús nuevamente se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y miraba a al suelo, ella lentamente se acercaba y dice-** hola como estas.**

El se voltea y la mira a los ojos y dice- **bien creo que bien, ya no tengo fiebre**- ella se acerca e iba a hablar cuando Jesús la detiene y dice- **deberás en donde esta Asuka deseo escuchar su respuesta de lo que le dije anoche**

Moemi se extraña y le pregunta como si no supiera nada- **¿Qué le dijiste?**- el se sonroja inconscientemente y dice-** ¿Puedo confiar en ti?**- ella desesperada dice-** si, puedes confiar en mi**

El toma una bocanada de aire y dice- **ayer me le declare le dije lo que sentía y le propuse que fuera mi novia.**

Ella sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima y a la vez se daba cuenta del pequeño problema que se había metido Jesús y decide decirle lo que paso anoche-** sabes una cosa Jesús, vi cuando te declaraste, pero no fue a Asuka.**

El se extrañaba y decía-** como puede ser si yo mismo me le declare la vi a los ojos y le dije y hasta casi me atreví a darle un beso**- decía esto entre exasperado y confundido.

Ella se levanta y trata de relajarse y dice-** es que anoche cuando despertaste yo te estaba cuidando ya que Ariel retito a Asuka de tu lado ya que estaba al limite de una crisis nerviosa y yo me quede a cuidarte durante un rato y fue cuando despertaste y te me declaraste.**

Jesús se sentía tonto después de mucho tiempo, finalmente ella continua diciendo- **después cuando trataste de darme un beso, Asuka salió corriendo de aquí aunque se notaba que tenia ganas de llorar y Ariel simplemente se retiro sin decir nada**

Jesús dándose cuenta de su tontería se levanta y siente que aun esta débil por todo lo que paso por su enfermedad pero aun así decide salir a buscarlos y pedirles disculpa.............................

Fin de flash back01

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que con solo una palabra Jesús había destruido la unión de todo el equipo de antiguos elegidos, pero Mimi extrañada pregunta- **¿Bueno lo que no entiendo es como si era Moemi la que te declaraste por que estabas creído que era Asuka?**

Jesús se levanta y toma la jarra con agarra y se sirve después toma un sorbo de agua y continua hablando- **lo que pasa lo que no nos contó Patamon en aquella ocasión fue que durante la noche yo iba a despertar dos veces una iba a estar delirando y diría algo importante pero todo se vería normal, pero la segunda mi apariencia seria la normal pero estaría alucinando con la ultima imagen que tuviera en mi mente en ese instante, como vi a Asuka en mi primer momento de delirio esa imagen se quedo impregnada en mi mente y cuando desperté la primera persona que vi era Asuka aunque en realidad se trataba de Moemi.**

Todos empezaban a comprender y Asuka continua diciendo- **bueno aquí hubo mas factores que influyeron**

**1,- La enfermedad de Jesús**

** 2.- La declaración errónea de Jesús a Moemi**

** 3.- los sentimientos frustrados de Ariel**

** 4.- y algo mas los sentimientos de sentirse traicionado por Jesús.**

En ese momento Ariel cambia su mirada y dice- **bueno ahora conocerán un poco de lo que me sucedió a mi cuando salí de la cabaña cuando me sentía traicionado por Jesús al que consideraba mi amigo.........................**

Flash back 3

Ariel salía furioso no podía controlar sus sentimientos por primera vez tenia sed de venganza y no descansaría hasta obtenerla, su ira iba mas allá de todo lo posible, abolla visto como Asuka estaba llorando abiertamente cerca de la cabaña, se había escondido entre unos árboles y Arbustos para que no la vieran, pero su lloriqueo la delataba y ahí se había quedado, trataba de tranquilizarse pero le era imposible su ira estaba mas allá de lo que se suponía estaría ya que se sentía traicionado por Jesús y pensaba así- **_maldito traidor como te atreviste a traicionar mi amistad, tu me habías dicho que el estaba enamorado de Asuka y ahora resultaba que estas enamorado de Moemi y además te le declaras en mi cara, maldito traidor nunca debí de confiar en ti, eres despreciable, Y lo peor es que la besaste maldito animal traidor, juro que soy capaz de golpearte si te veo nuevamente no se de que seré capaz._**

Finalmente Ariel para de caminar cuando se da cuenta ve que se ha adentrado demasiado en el bosque y sentía la ira que no disminuya y que lo estaba consumiendo se sienta y trata de respirar desde hace días el siente este tipo de ira y no sabe como controlarse, y se pregunta si el aislamiento que esta viviendo en este mundo lo esta volviendo loco.

Ariel se sienta en una roca y trata de tranquilizarse, nota que aun no había amanecido y se sienta en una roca que ve y se dice a si mismo- **Jesús, Moemi, Jesús por que me traicionaste, ya había confiado en ti y ahora me sales con esto, tengo ganas de desquitarme deseo hacerte daño Jesús, deseo hacértelo tan grande y profundo que no te repongas nunca y no puedas de nuevo ser el mismo.**

**-Si tanto deseas hacerle daño yo te puedo ayudar**- Ariel se para de su lugar y mira a su alrededor y ve que no hay nadie el pregunta - **¿Quién eres?**- la voz que se oye dice-** alguien que desea ayudarte haciéndole daño al traidor de Jesús**- Ariel poniendo una pose de héroe dice- **muestra tu rostro y si eres un Digimon date por muerto.**

Entonces la voz que era femenina muy dulce y suave dice-** no te precipites niño elegido legendario**- Ariel se extraña por la frase y dice- **que es eso del niño elegido legendario**

La voz juguetonamente dice- **son los niños que vendrán de otro mundo los cuales tendrán cualidades especiales para derrotar el mal que existe en el Digimundo así purificándolo se les conoce como niños elegidos.**

**Eso soy yo, un niño elegido**- la voz contesta- **si eso eres, eres un niño elegido, pero tu eres distinto tu tienes una cualidades mas allá de lo existente en este mundo y en el otro **

Ariel olvidándose de su ira mira a la nada y dice- **¿Cómo es que tengo cualidades especiales?**- la voz simplemente dice- **si, tu habilidades están mas allá de lo que hace un niño elegido, y eso te hace un niño elegido legendario y si lo usas podrás vengarte de esta traición que te hizo tu "amigo" ya que no la merece ni merece la confianza que tu le tenias.**

Ariel sintiendo una especial confianza con esa voz le pregunta- **¿cómo te llamas o en donde te localizo?**- de repente delante de el se forma una silueta luminosa, su luz era tan cálida y tierna que Ariel dudaba que esa cosa lo pudiera ayudar a vengarse de Jesús y su traición.

Finalmente se forma una silueta la cual no dejaba de brillar y su silueta no se podía ver claramente simplemente se veía que tenia un cabello negro con unas tonalidades dorados a los lados, largo hasta media espalda, su silueta parecía como el de una niña de 11 años, su rostro lo cubría una pequeña antifaz (como la me Myotismon) de color blanco, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica blanca la cual le cubría todo su cuerpo sin dejarle ningún rastro claro de su piel y en la espalda tenia dos alas que al parecer cubrían fácilmente todo su cuerpo, las cuales parecían que cambiaban de blanco a negro y cuando cambiaban la forma de las alas también cambiaban cuando eran blancas emitía una luz blanca pero cuando eran negras emitían una luz negra y su estructura parecía como rotas cuando eran de ese color, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de color blanco, que se veían suaves y sedosos, además que estaba descalza

Ariel al ver esa cosa pregunta-** ¿puedo saber tu nombre?**- la voz con una sonrisa inocente dice-** mira que apresurado eres aun no es la primera cita y deseas ya saber mi nombre, después va a querer ir a conocer a mi padre.**

**-Tienes padre**- la silueta aun brillando dice riéndose abiertamente con una risa hasta cierto punto infantil y tonta, al momento que el color de sus alas cambiaban a negra - **¿Cómo Crees?, Todos los Digimons nacen en la aldea del inicio y como tal yo también nací en ella. Mi nombre es _Lady Arkangemon_ y sirvo a mi maestro.**

-**¿Quién es tu maestro?**- pregunta Ariel con curiosidad Y a la vez exasperado por las evasivas del Digimon

-**Realmente deseas conocerlo, pero si llegas a hacerlo deberás prometer ser fiel a él y a sus designios divinos y además deberás jurar que deberás destrozar a todos los demás elegidos y hacerle un gran daño el cual los haga ver débiles y tontos.**

Ariel le gustaba cada vez mas la idea de atormentarlos y no se daba cuenta de que en su alrededor se formaba una especia de neblina negra y que una sensación fría lo empezaba a cubrir y que se sentía bien su mente dejaba de pensar y sentir toda esas dudas y confusiones que habían sido provocadas por su ira solo empezaba a tener un solo pensamiento.....................VENGANZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIN FLASH BACK 3

Todos estaban sorprendidos y Tai fue el que habla diciendo- **¿Que era ese Digimon?**- Jesús contesta- **en nuestra época era la mano derecha de Satanamon era muy poderosa aunque su nivel no lo recuerdo creo que era nivel novato pero había algo raro ya que por un lado por momentos cuando sus alas eran totalmente blancas su carácter se volvía mas o menos parecido al del emisario de la oscuridad y cuando eran negras su carácter se transformaba a la de un Digimon celestial bueno y puro, nunca la vi pelear pero todos los Digimon que estaban a su servicio le tenia miedo casi pánico.**

En ese momento Ariel recuerda algo y dice- **yo la vi pelear una sola vez y fue contra uno de los Digimons mas poderoso de los que estaba a su servicio, yo vi como de un solo golpe lo destruyo y es mas ni siquiera movió su cuerpo, solo movió uno de sus dedos, creo que era el meñique, yo me sorprendí demasiado y trate de que eso no me afectara y seguí disimulando fortaleza, para esos momentos yo ya era el emisario de la oscuridad y creo que cuando la vi pelear, pelee contra Jesús dejándolo inconsciente durante una semana y las chicas desprotegidas durante todo ese tiempo.**

Tai que ya no miraba al jardín sino a ellos dice- **si es cierto, ¿Por qué no sentí la presencia de ese Digimon, ya que en esa habitación estaba las esencias de todos los Digimons malignos?**

Jesús mira a tai y le dice- **tal vez Lady Arkangemon le paso algo mas peor que la muerte, que su base de datos se hayan destruido al grado de que no pudiera renacer y el único que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas es...........SATANAMON................**

Mientras tanto dentro de la pared la silueta escuchaba lo que decía y se preguntaba si en su pasado ella había sido aquel ser pero lo dudaba ya que entonces para que su amo la reviviera si no recuerda nada de su pasado y cada vez se convence que tal vez sea aquel Digimon y entonces ya había descubierto su identidad, pero su duda era cual era su relación con su amo y ¿Por qué su amo la cuida tanto?, al final se siente confundida cuando de repente de su brazalete se prende una luz y ella sabe que se trata de su amo que trata de comunicarse con ella y ella entre sus dudas y temores decide desactivar su brazalete y seguir espiándolos............................

Finalmente Sr. Jesús se levanta y dice- **Tai creo que ya sabes lo que nos paso a nosotros aunque sea de modo suplementario pero creo que es hora que hagas lo que tienes planeado**

Todos extrañados se levanta pero antes de que hiciera algo Matt también se levanta y dice- **Tai antes de que hagas algo deja que cure tus heridas.**

En ese momento alza su mano y la empieza a frotar cerca de su cuerpo y Tai empieza a sentir una sensación fría la cual lo cura, finalmente Tai ya no siente el dolor del cuerpo y Matt explica que curo a Tai con sus poderes legendarios y que además le explica sus habilidades de elegido legendario.

Tai contento dice- **elegidos ha llegado el momento de elegir, de desde este momento no puedo exigirles ni pedirles que me ayuden a derrotar a Satanamon, por eso con ayuda de la esencia del Digimundo haré esto.**

Tai extiende su mano y con un gran esfuerzo abre un portal y dice- **todo el que no desee seguir con esta lucha puede pasar por el portal y regresara al mundo real, no se preocupen el mes que casi ha pasado aquí en realidad ha sido un día en el mundo real ya que el tiempo corre mas rápido aquí que en el mundo real.**

Naru y Ketaro se miran y dice uno de ellos- **nosotros nos quedamos necesitaras toda la ayuda para derrotar a ese ser Tai y creo que este es un voto de confianza que te damos, aun sin conocerte confiaremos en ti**.

**Sora** la cual se había alejado de el cuándo Matt lo curo dice- **yo seguiré contigo Tai he tenido tiempo para pensar y abandonarte seria un error mío ya que no quiero verte sufrir en soledad como en el pasado.**

**Matt **el cual no se ha alejado dice- **Tai aunque quisiera olvidarme de todo ya no puedo hacerlo ya que eso seria darme la espalda a mi mismo y seria aceptar que nada de lo que ha pasado me concierne, por eso he decidido seguir contigo y pelear hombro a hombro de ahora en adelante.**

**Mimi** se levanta y se acerca a tai y también le extiende la mano y dice**- pensaras que por ser la mas débil del grupo tal vez deba de ir al mundo real en donde estemos seguros pero te equivocas Tai todos en estos días hemos tenido tiempo para hablar con nuestro Digimon y para pensar las cosas y le hemos encontrado sentido a todo lo que hay aquí en este mundo y creo que es necesario que te apoyemos a ti y a Matt**

**Izzy** al igual que el grupo se levanta y se acerca y dice**- Tai me enseñaste a ser paciente a la hora de conocer la información y saber manejarla y saber si es útil o no, pero en este momento debes contar con todos nosotros ya que aunque fuiste el emisario no nos abandonaste, sino que te mantuviste fiel a nosotros.**

**Joe** se acerca y también pone una mano en el hombro de Tai y dice- **Tai tu eres nuestro líder tu lealtad me inspiro como fuiste capaz de sacrificar todo solo por nuestro bien.**

**Kary** ella corre y abraza a Tai y dice- **hermano no quiero irme sin ti, tanto fue el tiempo de la incertidumbre que no podría estar en el mundo real sin estar preocupada por tu bien, peleare junto a ti hermano y detendremos a Satanamon.**

En ese momento una luz poderosa aparece en el salón y cuando se dan cuenta la esfera de la luz la cual no había entrado a su cuerpo finalmente entraba dando entender que ella había recuperado su esencia de la luz

**Tk** sintiéndose feliz por ella y a la vez triste se levanta y se acerca y dice-** todos ustedes son mi familia si me voy ahora aunque sea por proteger mi esencia seria un error y tal vez me quedaría con la duda de que si el hubiera hecho esto o el otro aun creo que todavía tenemos la esperanza de derrotar a Satanamon y purificar el Digimundo**

En ese momento La esencia de Tk empieza a flotar y de un golpe se inserta en el cuerpo de Tk así recuperando su esencia

**Ken** que estaba demasiado pensativo dice- **Tai se que estar en la oscuridad y se que uno lo que menos desea uno que ha salido de eso es volver a entrar a esa oscuridad y llevarse consigo a todos aquellos, pero si me voy ahora al mundo real es como si me hubiera dejado hundir por la oscuridad ya que no podré salir de dudas como Tk.**

**Yolei** se acerca también y dice-** Tai ahora que pensé mas recuerdo lo que me estabas diciendo no era para que los traicionara sino para darme aliento de seguir adelanta cada paso fue fríamente medido por ti pero era por nuestro bien , sin ti dirigiéndonos quien sabe que era lo que hubiera pasado, por eso me quedare y seguiremos peleando.**

**Cody** sentado aun en la silla se levanta y dice-** hace tiempo te dije que aunque hicieras cosas a nuestro favor no te perdonaría, pero uno también debe de retractarse de lo que dice y eso debo de hacerlo ahora, y espero que tu también me perdones , pero también no debo de huir y esconderme debo de enfrentar eso que temo y que odio como a Satanamon.**

Davis el cual estaba muy callado se levanta y dice-** Tai, la verdad tengo deseos de regresar al mundo real pero a la vez tengo mi deber como elegido y es defender este mundo que me dio a Veemon, a unos amigos increíbles, me ha enseñado a madurar y creo que es hora de dejar a estafeta por el momento de líder a alguien a quien se lo merece ya que pienso ir con quien considero al elegido mas poderoso del Digimundo a ti Tai.**

En ese momento Davis se quita sus Googles y se los entrega Tai, Tai por primera vez se sentía feliz y contento ya que al parecer todos lo habían perdonado y que no se había cumplido con las palabras de Satanamon, finalmente se oye la esencia del Digimundo que dice- **elegidos es hora que partan a la zona prohibida del Digimundo la cual se encuentra encerrada la segunda daga del elegido legendario la primera ya fue descubierta por Matt y la segunda es para ti Tai es parte importante ya que con esa podrán tener el suficiente poder para poder derrotar a Satanamon..............**

** Continuara...........................**

** Notas del autor: **Hola amigos espero que disfruten de este episodio y sea de su agrado, también tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mas la buena es que no habrá tercera parte de DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

La mala noticia es que me retirare temporalmente de la pagina de Fanfiction por asuntos personales ya que no podré escribir nada hasta a mediados de febrero o marzo del año que viene, no se preocupen ningún proyecto que tengo a la mano será cancelado y tratare de darle continuidad y tal vez estrene uno nuevo pero si es que resultan las cosas como espero.

Ahora si como no nos veremos en un largo tiempo les daré un pequeño avance del siguiente episodio, los elegidos han abandonado la seguridad del castillo, todos llevan a su Digimon a excepción de Tai el cual va solo y muy juntito de Sora, la silueta hace una súper jugada la cual provoca miles de problemas y un elegido empieza actuar extrañamente, tai empieza a debilitarse lentamente y lo disimula bastante bien...............todo y eso mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **SEIS DIAS, DIA UNO EL CAMBIO............**


	7. CAP 05: SEIS DIAS DIA UNO: EL CAMBIO

**CAP 05: SEIS DIAS, DIA UNO: EL CAMBIO**

* * *

Flash back

Estaba Asuka sentada en el bosque, había huido, ya que después de la declaración de Jesús hacia Moemi, ella no tenia el valor de estar con ellos y por eso se alejaba ya que no soportaría verlos juntos.

Finalmente después de mucho llorar se dice a ella misma- **¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?, ¿Acaso ella te parece más bonita y agradable?, ¿Será que no me quieres debido a que soy una niña llorona?, ¿Será que te tengo hostigado por todo el tiempo que estoy a tu lado?**

Ella oye que alguien sale, no le importa saber quien es, ya que no desea saber nada de nadie y nota que esta amaneciendo, que durante todo este tiempo ha estado llorando sin parar, se escucha que alguien mas sale de la cabaña y oye que la llaman y se da cuenta que se trata de Moemi la cual salió a buscarla y ella no deseaba ver a nadie y menos a ella, ya que se sentía totalmente acabada y desecha internamente y lo único que quería era simplemente olvidarse de todo y salir del Digimundo lo mas rápido que pudiera.

Finalmente Moemi la localiza y se acerca lentamente a ella y le dice- **Asuka, amiga, Jesús te tiene que decir algo importante y desea hablar contigo**-

Ella contesta en un tono frenético- **para que me diga que no siente nada por mí y que él quería conmigo, no por favor Moemi no es necesario que me humilles, ya que de por sí me siento humillada por creer que Jesús siente algo por mí y ver como te declara cuando menos lo tenia pensado**

Moemi comprendiendo el estado anímico de su amiga le dice- **no te preocupes paso algo anoche de lo que esta arrepentido Jesús y de eso quiere hablarte**

Asuka se levanta lentamente y dice-** si me quiere decir que se equivoco en declararse enfrente de todos, por favor no me vengas con esos cuentos Moemi, la verdad no sé que creer-**

**-Es verdad Asuka, él desea hablar contigo-**

-**Basta de mentiras, de farsas, ya...ya...ya... ya, déjame sola, por favor Moemi, te lo pido como amiga**- Asuka decía mientras se soltaba a llorar nuevamente.

Lentamente Moemi se acerca a su amiga tratándola de tranquilizar, pero esta rápidamente suelta como un especia de manotazo el cual, hace que evite que se acerque para calmarla, ella sabe que solo Jesús puede calmarla, finalmente ella iba darse vuelta para ir a buscarlo cuando oye una voz que dice**- Moemi, no es necesario que me vayas a buscar-**

En ese ella ve que se trata de Jesús que esta recargado en un árbol, aun se nota su semblante débil, cansado y agotado, lentamente se acerca a donde estaban las dos y de repente tropieza, en eso Moemi iba a ir ayudarlo a levantarse pero, algo lo detiene.

Asuka que momentáneamente había dejado de llorar miraba a Jesús como él intentaba levantarse, ella se acerca y pasa por un lado de Moemi y adrede la empuja otro lado, Moemi no se enoja ni dice nada ya que conoce a su amiga y sabe que ella actúa así por lo dolida que esta.

Ella se acerca a Jesús y lo ayuda levantarse, finalmente oye que Jesús va a decir algo y antes de que el hablara ella se tapa los oídos y empieza a actuar como una niña boba, finalmente el desesperado, la toma de los brazos y con brusquedad y le grita- **ASUKA ME GUSTAS MUCHO, ERES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA.**

La chica no salía de su asombro y no comprendía lo que pasaba, que era lo que planeaba Jesús, no lo sabia y ella la reacción mas razonable, fue darle una cachetada y gritarle- **a que estas jugando Jesús, ya no se que creer de ti, yo siento lo mismo pero tu actitud me hace dudar de ti **

Jesús se acerca lentamente y dice**- perdóname por lo que sucedió anoche Asuka yo desde un principio quería declárame ante ti, pero estaba tan enfermo que tuve alucinaciones tuyas, entiéndeme te veía a ti cuando le dije eso a Moemi.**

Asuka no sabia que creer tenia deseos de salir corriendo e internarse en el bosque pero oía la voz de Jesús que era sincera y que no había malicia, entonces ella comprende que lo que le decía Jesús era verdad y que todo fue una mal interpretación de las cosas y en su desesperación había hecho tonterías sin pensar en los hechos ni saber lo que pasaba.

Finalmente ella suelta nuevamente mas lagrimas y rápidamente abraza a Jesús y siente totalmente feliz, y ella dice aun gimoteando**- perdóname Jesús no sabia como actuar, cuando oí eso sentí que mi mundo se acababa y ya no quería saber nada de nadie.**

Jesús lentamente abraza a su chica mientras que cerca de la escena, Moemi mira la escena y piensa el por que del actuar raro de Ariel ya que el también se salió sin decir nada.

Finalmente oye una voz que dice**- no te conformas con una si no te que te acaparas a la otra verdad Jesús**- Moemi voltea y ve que se trata de Ariel pero nota que su mirada hay algo raro, finalmente Jesús suelta a Asuka y le dice**- Ariel, deja que te explique lo que paso ya que todo fue una equivocación.**

Jesús lentamente se va acercando a su amigo y cuando se da cuenta una bola de luz oscura estaba enfrente de el lo impacta provocando una gran explosión y lo estrella en un árbol, Jesús trata de levantarse pero el aun esta débil, que cae finalmente inconsciente.

Asuka estaba aterrada ella se preguntaba como diablos Ariel había logrado hacer eso, tan aterrada estaba que solo hizo lo mas natural que pudo caer de rodillas y quedar en estado de shock al ver como Jesús haba quedado después de haber impactado contra ese árbol.

Moemi se acerca y se pone enfrente de el y le dice casi gritándole- **que tienes en la cabeza Ariel, lo que hizo Jesús anoche fue un error que trataba de explicarte, por que no dejaste que te explicara.**

Ariel mira fijamente a Moemi y de un solo movimiento el le planta una cachetada tan dura y fuerte que tira a la niña, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era imposible, alguien había cambiado de Ariel por otro, ya que eso era lo que pensaba la niña, ya que estaba muy triste solo veía el semblante serio de Ariel y como su mirada ya no era la misma, finalmente Moemi abre la boca y dice- **¿por qué Ariel, por que actúas así?**

El simplemente dice**- lo hago ya que acabo de comprender que todo lo que haga jamás seré recompensado y que además ya no siento lo que sentía antes, ya que en mi ha nacido lentamente la semilla del odio y el rencor.**

Moemi no podía creer lo que decía Ariel y antes de que ella hablara dice el chico- **cállate perra ya que no mereces hablar en mi presencia, solo vine a despedirme de ustedes ya que pienso seguir solo de aquí en adelante.**

En ese llegan todos los Digimons de los antiguos elegidos y Ariel mira fijamente a Gabumon que le dice- **Gabumon larguémonos de aquí.**

Moemi solo observaba como Ariel y Gabumon se alejaban lentamente de ese sitio en el Digimundo y ella ya sin poder soportar la situación empieza a llorar como nunca la había hecho y finalmente tan fuerte era la impresión que se desmaya...

Fin flash back

La silueta despertaba abruptamente se levanta como si hubiera estado drogada y se siente hasta mareos y se pregunta- **¿Por qué tuve este sueño raro o fue un recuerdo? Y si fue así entonces que soy yo entonces, dios mío empiezo a sentir una gran confusión.**

En ese momento se oye un ruido y se ve que se activa el intercomunicador de su brazalete y ella llevaba dos días adentro dentro del castillo de la luz y no se había comunicado con su maestro y finalmente resignada aunque sentía una gran confusión debía de seguir con su misión, finalmente aprieta su brazalete y se oye que se activa la comunicación y dice-** si maestro aquí estoy**- se oye la voz de Satanamon que dice- **llevas dos días que te adentraste en el castillo de la luz y no te habías comunicado conmigo, ¿Qué sucedió?**

Ella en un tono fingiendo seguridad dice- **nada maestro solo que he estado espiando y no he podido adentrarme demasiado entre ellos para saber que harán solo sé que irán a una zona del Digimundo la cual no puedes entrar.**

**-Bueno mi pequeña dime que es lo que te preocupa-**

La silueta se sorprende y dice-** ¿cómo lo descubrió maestro?**

Él con una voz burlona le dice a través de su comunicador-** mi pequeña sabes que eres como ella y no puedes ocultar nada dime que es lo que te preocupa**- la silueta se recarga en una de las tantas paredes interiores del castillo y dice- **maestro dígame quien soy yo, acabo de tener un sueño y no sé si es un recuerdo o solo deje volar mi imaginación.**

Se oye un silencio incomodo y finalmente dice- **esta bien te diré lo que quieras saber aunque por lo que he visto aun no estas lista para saberlo, pero con una condición**- la silueta ansiosa dice-** ¿Cuál condición?**- Él con un tono sombrío dice- **deberás de cumplir con tu misión al pie de la letra y eso ya sabes lo que debes de hacer**- la silueta se estremece un poco y dice-** maestro, la verdad no sé si pueda hacerlo, una parte de la misión que me encomendó puedo hacerla pero lo que me pide aparte no soy capaz de hacerlo no soy una asesina**- Satanamon se empieza a reír y dice-** esta bien te dejo todo a tu decisión, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y en caso de que exista un peligro huye de ahí y usa el brazalete para protegerte.**

Ella asiente y dice-** esta bien maestro, debo irme ya que debo adelantarme para llegar a esa zona del Digimundo.**

Entonces ella apaga el comunicador y de momento se sienta y se quita su capucha mostrando cabello corto pero por lo oscuro del interior de la pared no se nota el color del cabello y piensa- **¿Por qué de momento sé en que zona del Digimundo van a ir si no he oído en donde queda?, pero no importa mientras mi maestro cumpla con su palabra yo estaré bien**- ella se coloca nuevamente su capucha y empieza a caminar en dirección por donde había entrado...

Un día después

Tai se levantaba de su cama y se sentía como nuevo ya que dos días anteriores Matt lo había curado usando una de sus técnicas secretas para curarlo y así él estaba mejor para lo que seguía, aun se sentía triste por lo que ocultaba a sus amigos, ya que no les había dicho que se estaba muriendo ya que al salir de su zona la zona en que iba a estar, esta zona empezaría a drenar sus fuerzas las que no les perteneciera, aunque el día anterior tuvo una platica con la esencia del Digimundo cuando estaba en revisión medica con Genai y José el cual le dijo en secreto que había un modo de curarse ya que en la montaña ya mencionada había una cura para poder recuperar parte de su energía perdida

También por otra parte él estaba triste debido también a que su brazo izquierdo aun seguía muerto en el buen sentido de la palabra ya que Matt no pudo curar los nervios de su brazo los cuales le dan la fuerza y movimiento.

Lentamente mira a su cama y ve que Sora aun esta dormida vestida simplemente con una pijama color crema algo holgado él la miraba con amor y decidió dejar que durmiera un poco mas, entonces el se quita su ropa que tiene y lentamente con algo de problemas se coloca una playera negra, luego se coloca su pantalón de mezclilla que queda un poco holgado, luego se coloca una chamarra de mezclilla pero al colocársela siente que esta muy tiesa y dice en un tono muy bajito**- esencia que le hiciste a esta chamarra**- la esencia le contesta con voz algo seria- **creía que si sentías algo de protección extra estarías contento**- Tai se sienta y al sentarse oye la voz de Sora que le dice- **ya amaneció**- el con voz tranquila y sonriente le dice- **si ya amaneció, si me disculpas voy a adelantarme ya que necesito arreglar un asunto con Genai y José**-

Tai ve que se levanta y decide entrar al baño a darse una ducha, finalmente Tai y habla nuevamente con la esencia y le dice- **si pero por que creaste este traje que tiene metal legendario pero esta más grueso que de costumbre y dime los demás tiene este material en sus ropas**- la esencia tarda unos segundos en contestar y dice- **no, solo los elegidos legendarios tienen la fuerza suficiente para mantener en sus cuerpos el peso del metal legendario y si alguien externo lo soporta quiere decir que en su interior tiene un poder ya sea de luz o de oscuridad**- Tai molesto sale de su habitación y se dirige a la enfermería, finalmente se encuentra en el camino a Matt que esta vestido con pantalón casual, una camisa y una chaqueta como la de su Escuela y este le dice- **Tai, sabes los que nos hizo la esencia-** él asiente y dice- **si ya lo sé y lo peor es que debemos ser pacientes ya que no queremos preocupar a los demás y decirles que tenemos una poderosa defensa y los demás no.**

Finalmente ambos deciden seguir así y toman la decisión la cual es usar esas armaduras sin decirle a nadie...

Dos horas después...

Todos estaban listo para irse del castillo, las chicas desde el día anterior habían preparado víveres para una semana, mientras que los elegidos platicaban un poco y finalmente todos se suben en Imperialdramon

Antes de que Tai suba Genai aparece con el Digihuevo de Agumon y le dice a Tai- **ten llévatelo tal vez mas adelante nazca contigo**- Tai haciendo un ademán de que no era necesario le dice-** no Genai, no puedo llevarme a Agumon conmigo, lo mejor es que se quede aquí en el castillo en donde estará mas seguro y cuando realmente lo necesite el vendrá a mi.**

Genai comprende las palabras del elegido legendario y le dice- **esta bien te deseo suerte-** el mira a los antiguos elegidos y les pregunta- **no desean acompañarnos en esta aventura**-

Ariel le contesta- **no, lo mejor es que estemos aquí y además no hemos perdido mucho tiempo en el mundo real, ya que Izzy descubrió ayer que el tiempo en el Digimundo esta avanzando más rápido que en el mundo real, un día aquí en este mundo allá es una hora, y además no podemos dejar sin defensas al castillo ya que si Satanamon decide atacarlo, nosotros seremos los únicos que podremos detenerlos.**

Jesús se acerca a Tai le posa su mano en su hombro izquierdo de Tai y dice- **recuerda Tai, estas heridas son prueba de tu lealtad hacia ellos, estas heridas dicen mucho de ti, espero que no lo olvides y que no olvides que son un equipo y como tal deben seguir juntos y ayudarse mutuamente**.

Tai comprendía esas palabras y dice- **bueno deséenos suerte en esta misión**- finalmente Tai también aborda a Imperialdramon y este se eleva y mientras se iban del castillo de la luz, Matt le pregunta abiertamente- **¿Por qué no dejaste que tu Digihuevo viniera contigo?**

Tai en vez de contestar se queda callado y unos segundos después dice-** tengo mis razones...**

Una hora después...

Imperialdramon descendía a un campo verdoso extenso y a lo lejos se ve una zona en la cual el cielo estaba de color gris triste y Matt dice señalando esa zona mientras que Imperialdramon regresaba a ser Veemon y Wormon-** esa zona es la que sostiene el pilar de la amistad, su recuperación ha sido lenta pero este sitio ya es estable.**

Tai mirando hacia una dirección determinada dice– **debemos seguir por ah**í- todos entendiendo que debían seguir y que no podían seguir perdiendo mas tiempo siguen caminando, después de 10 minutos de caminar llegan a la entrada de un bosque y en medio parecía que había una puerta gigantesca la cual en la parte superior estaba un poco cubierta con unas ramas, pero Tai no le dio importancia y se acerca lentamente a esa puerta y de repente esta se abre y se nota que aun después de estar abierta tenia una protección como una barrera y el chico del valor se da cuenta de que la barrera cubre a toda las zona.

Se le ocurre hacer algo del estilo del emisario, alza su mano y crea con la poca oscuridad que aun conserva una pequeña bola de energía oscura la cual lanza a la entrada y se nota como esta es rechazada por la barrera tanto que la propia energía es regresada a este.

Finalmente comprendía que esa puerta no permitiría entrar a cualquiera persona que tuviera una energía oscura, lentamente él va acercándose entrando a la entrada y siente como si fueran cientos de agujas le penetraran el cuerpo y finalmente logra pasar, entonces se ve que la barrera se hace visible y ve que en el marco de la puerta se graba su emblema en ambos lados, finalmente pasan todos de manera lenta e insegura. Finalmente Tai observa la como en todo el marco de la entrada a esa zona se marcaba los emblemas de todos ellos.

Finalmente cuando todos están dentro él dice-** hay que continuar este camino que nos llevara a esa montaña **

Tres horas después...

Todos caminaban a un paso rápido, nadie hablaba ni se quejaba, era como si a todos estuvieran mudos y concentrados, finalmente llegan a un sitio e Izzy dice- **amigos ¿Qué les parece si descansamos aquí? Parece un buen sitio**- en eso Tai se voltea y dice- **no aquí no es un buen sitio que tal si caminamos durante una hora mas y luego descansamos.**

Nadie objeta nada y finalmente todos llegan a un lugar el cual era como un sitio en donde había mesas de picnic, el rió estaba a lado y el bosque al otro lado, finalmente Tai se sienta en un árbol y observa como Mimi y Sora se proponen para ir a recoger leña y ve como ellas se internan en el bosque y sin que nadie se de cuenta saca de sus ropas un frasco con un liquido viscoso de color gris y vierte unas cuantas gotas en una botella de agua, finalmente se la toma y oye que le dice Matt- **para que es eso-**

Tai sin moverse dice-** deja que te conteste de otro modo**- Matt sin comprender se sienta un lado y oye la voz de Tai pero en su cabeza que dice-** nada solo que esta medicina me dará tres días mas de vida**- Matt sorprendido se voltea y mira a Tai y le dice- **¿cómo hiciste eso, no vi que movieras tus labios?**-

Tai usando el mismo método sin mover sus labios dice- **se llama telepatía, tu también puedes usarla**- Matt tranquilamente se acomoda y piensa decirle algo a Tai y dice con su mente- **vaya método de comunicación**- Tai le contesta por telepatía-** si es un método excelente ya que nadie sabrá de lo que hablamos**- Matt sin moverse dice-** si pero dime que hace esa medicina-** Tai le contesta-** lo que hace es que evita que me agote rápidamente ya que así obtendré tres días mas de vida y además sabes por que nos detuvimos en este sitio**- Matt le contesta un poco confundido- **no, no se**- Tai le contesta sencillamente y dice-** este sitio funciona como en el castillo de la luz, aquí mi energía no se gasta.**

Matt oía mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba a un lado, y a su vez comprendía manteniendo observando el ambiente tranquilamente, mientras que los demás hacían algo de comer...

Mientras tanto en otro lado...

Sora y Mimi iban caminando, Mimi observaba como Matt se dirigía hacia en donde estaba Tai y Sora observaba a Tai sentado bebiendo agua de una botella, lentamente ambas se van internando al grado que cuando se da cuenta ven que están lejos de todo el grupo y antes de que pudiera decir algo nota que Mimi había desaparecido, ella se preocupo por un momento pero rápidamente se calmo ya que Mimi volvió aparecer entre los árboles cargando un poco de leños, lentamente se iban internando mas hasta que llegaron a un claro dentro del bosque el cual se veía como el solo pegaba de lleno y a Sora le gusto ya que ahí había flores de todos los tipos adornando el sitio.

Cuando de repente ve que Mimi es golpeada por una bola de energía la cual lanza lejos de ella estrellándola en un árbol sin darle la oportunidad ni siquiera de gritar, la chica del amor observa como su mejor amiga intenta levantarse, para luego caer bruscamente en el suelo y ve como queda inconsciente, lentamente ella alza su mirada y nota que en la cima de un árbol había ahí una persona vestida con una túnica blanca, con la capucha puesta, y unos guantes ella rápidamente dice- **quien eres tu**- la silueta contesta- **todo a su tiempo, primero, lo primero, si quieres saber quien soy te diré que soy un mensajero de Satanamon con una misión**

La silueta brinca y se posa enfrente de Sora; pero esta la ignora mientras camina lentamente hacia Mimi, esta cuando llego a estar enfrente de Mimi se agacha y revisa sus signos vitales, finalmente se levanta diciendo- **bueno creo que con ese golpe certero fue suficiente, ella esta totalmente fuera de combate, no podrá hacer nada, ni gritara de horror cuando vea cuando termine contigo. **

Sora se voltea y encarando a la silueta dice en un tono valiente-** ¿Qué te propones?**- la silueta lentamente se acerca a Sora y con un movimiento lento se va quitando la capucha y cuando se la quita cuando ella esta totalmente enfrente de ella, Sora no sabia que decir estaba aterrada. Finalmente la silueta dice sin la capucha puesta en un tono exacto al de ella- **esto...**

Mientras tanto en el campamento...

Tai observaba y veía que apenas había pasado 5 minutos de que Sora y Mimi se habían ido a buscar leña para hacer una fogata para la comida cuando de repente oye a lo lejos una explosión muy poderosa. Matt se levanta y nota algo muy raro, nota que los sellos que mantenían enfundada su daga se rompían y este empezaba a vibrar, Matt notaba que era la primera vez que su daga actuaba de ese modo y se levanta, cuando se da cuenta Tai ya iba a dirección al bosque y Matt lo alcanza y le dice- **esa energía que sentí era...**- Tai asiente y dice- **si era energía de un ser oscuro.**

Matt se da cuenta de que todos los elegidos van con ellos aun sus Digimon, los mas preocupados eran Piyomon y Palmon ya que confiaban en la zona y por eso dejaron que Mimi y Sora fueran solas.

Tai observa a lo lejos como una zona esta llena de humo negro y muy denso y ve como salen dos siluetas con un paso lento e irregular, era Sora la cual llevaba a cuestas a una Mimi totalmente inconsciente. Tai observa a Sora, nota que sus ropa esta totalmente quemada, también nota que su piel de su cara esta inflamada por la explosión al igual que la piel de toso su cuerpo, lentamente baja su mirada y observa que una pierna de ella esta totalmente ensangrentada y se notaba que estaba con quemaduras algo graves.

También observo a Mimi y nota que la chica estaba en las mismas condiciones que Sora, pero el nota que en vez de tener una pierna herida, se trata de un brazo el cual esta totalmente ensangrentado y con quemaduras y sus ropas mal trechas.

Sora llega casi convaleciente, cae de frente y antes de que se estrelle en el suelo Tai sujeta a ambas y dice Sora en un tono cansado y adolorido- **es muy poderosa, muy salvaje, por un poco no logro escapar con vida**- Tai nota como ella después de decir eso queda inconsciente.

Tai mira a Matt y este entiende y se dedica a curar a las dos mientras que el iba a ver, finalmente llega al sitio en donde fue la explosión, el ve que los árboles totalmente quemados, el suelo que antes estaba llenos de flores estaba estéril, como muerto, y ve que como una persona que esta en el centro de ese sitio y de espaldas a Tai abriendo un portal.

Tai se queda mirando a esa persona y nota que tiene el pelo rubio corto y Tai le grita-** detente no te saldrás con la tuya**- la silueta voltea levemente su cabeza y Tai nota un pedazo de su rostro y se siente un poco horrorizado y escucha su voz que era muy femenina-** no ya me salí con la mía y disfrutare mucha hacerte sufrir emisario.**

Tai le pregunta- **¿Quién eres?**- silueta dice-** por el momento no soy nadie, pero si quieres un nombre llámame "Shadow"**- lentamente la silueta se coloca su capucha y se interna en el portal y este se cierra enfrente de el.

Tai confundido por la actitud de esa cosa regresa con los demás y ve como ambas chicas ya están curadas y dice**- no se de que se trata pero al parecer Satanamon no se quedo de brazos cruzados y creo a alguien igual o mas poderoso que el emisario.**

Matt se levantaba y notaba que su daga dejaba de vibrar pero no aparecían los amarres que mantenían sellada la daga, eso le preocupo y le comenta por telepatía a Tai- **me preocupa mi daga, ya que no se ha sellado, tal vez me quiere decir que el enemigo aun no ha desaparecido**- Tai mirándolo seriamente a todos dice- **será mejor que regresemos al campamento y comamos algo, ya que hay que continuar para llegar a esa montaña.**

Todos concientes de la situación Tai con ayuda de Kary y Tk, mientras que Matt levantaba a Mimi con ayuda de Joe. Después llegaron, vieron que todo estaba como lo habían dejado y eso les dio un poco mas de tranquilidad al equipo de elegidos, después de que Tai y Matt fueran por leña recostaron a Mimi y a Sora a la sombra de un árbol y ambas las cubrieron con una frazada para el frió y así estuvieron mientras ellos comían algo.

Rato después notan que Mimi y que Sora despiertan de su sueño, primero despierta Sora que dice**- que paso, Tai, en donde estas**- en ese momento Tai se acerca a Sora y le dice- **aquí estoy, te encuentras bien**- Sora asiente y dice- **si aunque aun tengo miedo, su rostro, su rostro era como humano, dios mío era horrible, como alguien puede vivir así**- Tai la abraza con cariño y ella responde al abrazo con fuerza, ella sentía esa seguridad que le irradiaba Tai la cual la empezaba a tranquilizar y finalmente el le dice- **te sientes mejor**- ella asiente mostrando una sonrisa dice- **necesito cambiarme de ropa ya que están totalmente destrozada.**

Tai se separa y dice- **tienes razón ve a cambiarte tu ropa esta casi totalmente quemada y además debes de comer algo ya que dentro de una hora seguiremos hacia la montaña de fuego.**

Sora asentía y se levanta y se dirige hacia una parte del bosque, minutos después sale Sora vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y sobre esta un TOP de color rosa y una chamarra de mezclilla como la de Tai.

Tai al verla se sintió feliz ya que su novia no importaba lo que se pusiera siempre se veía bien, finalmente gira a otro lado y nota que Mimi también se había ya despertado y Matt la interrogaba para saber mas de lo sucedido, finalmente ella también se va a cambiar ya que la ropa de ella estaba totalmente desecha y cuando termino venia vestida con una falda blanca, con unas botas del mismo color y con la playera de la estrella, aunque se coloco una chamarra que la protegía mas ya que aunque ella estaba curada sentía su cuerpo el dolor ella creía que el dolor era mas que nada psicológico, ya que aunque estuvo inconsciente sentía la quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente todos terminaron de comer para después emprender de nuevo el camino hacia esa montaña. Antes de marcharse Matt había dejado a propósito su chaqueta cuando de repente Mimi se da cuenta y dice- **Matt se te olvida tu chaqueta**- y antes de que Matt reaccionara Mimi fue a recogerla, pero antes de que Mimi la tomara, Matt se pone en guardia y le grita a Mimi-** ¡Mimi ten cuidado!**

En ese momento ella se detiene y es cuando ve que en la copa del árbol estaba la silueta, Tai presurosamente se acerca y se pone junto a Mimi y le dice- **Shadow que es lo que te propones**- Shadow sin poderle ver el rostro dice- **solo ver los resultados de mi ataque, veo que el poder curativo del otro emisario funciono bien, pero...**

En ese momento ella baja del árbol, la capucha que tenia no le permitía ver su rostro, aunque Tai mirando a Sora notaba que ella le tenia miedo a su rostro, lentamente se acerca a la chaqueta de Matt y lo alza como si nada, le queda observando detenidamente y dice- **se ve ligera aunque se nota que le metieron varias fibras de mas.**

Lentamente se acerca y pasa de largo de Mimi y en ese momento Matt se aleja del grupo y se va acercando lentamente a Shadow y esta a una distancia prudente la cual no le permitía ver su rostro le lanza su chaqueta a Matt y este la recibe y dice la silueta- **cuida muy bien de tu ropa Matt ya que si la próxima vez que te vea y note que no la tienes puesta yo misma me encargare de que te la coloques **

En ese momento ella brinca y vuelve a colocarse en la rama que apareció y con su mano mostrando el brazalete el cual Tai reconoce como suyo abre un portal y dice Shadow antes de entrar a este-** Gracias emisario por déjame este regalo, sabré darle buen uso y no duden en este día volveré a presentarme pero, esta vez les haré daño y no tendré piedad de ustedes.**

Finalmente la silueta entra al portal y este se cierra detrás de ella, Tai de repente se voltea y tenia cerca un árbol y lo golpea con su mano derecha haciendo que el árbol se derribara, Sora comprendiendo el humor de Tai dice- **Tai tranquilízate ya que eso es lo que desea que Shadow hagas, que pierdas el control y que cometas mas tonterías**

Tai mira a Sora y comprende perfectamente sus palabras y dice- **lo siento Sora, no se que me paso, simplemente al ver ese sirviente de Satanamon tan descarado y con una actitud tan arrogante como la del emisario, me enferma, y eso es lo curioso, yo use esa misma actitud y a veces no podía dormir por lo mal que me sentía por usarla.**

Matt le toma del brazo y dice- **tranquilo Tai, recuerda que tu no estas solo, que todos nosotros estamos contigo .**

Tai sonríe y dice- **gracias amigos, gracias por recordármelo, que estúpido fui, por un momento se me olvido que yo ya no estoy solo, gracias por recordármelo...**

Finalmente Tai se mira hacia una dirección en particular y dice- **se hace tarde hay que continuar...**

Seis horas después...

Todos caminaban lentamente, Izzy trataba de investigar mas sobre esta zona del Digimundo, Matt iba muy serio ya que durante todo ese tiempo ya que su daga no mostraba signos de querer de querer sellarse, ya que durante la presencia se Shadow la daga vibraba demasiado y ahora esta estaba nuevamente dormida pero su no aparecían las correas con las cuales sellaban su daga, mientras tanto Kary se acerca a Sora y le hace una pregunta un poco indiscreta- **Sora tengo una duda, me la podrías aclarar**- ella se voltea y la mira y dice-** si cual duda- **

Kary responde- **cuando fue todo eso de tu supuesta violación, descubrimos por un documento enviado por Tai, que a ti se rompió tu Himen, ahora que sabemos que no fue cierto quería preguntarte cuando si tu ya no eras virgen, antes de que Tai te atacara.**

Sora se queda callada por un momento meditando lo que iba a contestar, Kary nota que lo que le iba a decir era algo difícil de explicar y finalmente Sora dice- **Kary si sabes lo que es el Himen**- Kary asiente y la chica del amor continua hablando- **bueno Kary, esa membrana aunque en la actualidad sigue siendo un Tabú, esa membrana es muy frágil y te explicare lo que me paso.**

Flash back

Sora se levantaba de mañana, el día anterior Tai había regresado con ellos y aun estaba confundida por saber si se estaba enamorando del emisario de la oscuridad o de Tai aunque tratara de pensar en eso, le empezaría a doler la cabeza, finalmente sin decirle nada a nadie, y viendo que era muy temprano y que tenia ese día practica de tenis temprano, ella decide asistir y así despejar su mente un poco, y además como era un sitio publico no se atrevería a atacarlo el emisario de la oscuridad, finalmente le dice a Biyomon**- Biyomon voy a salir a entrenar, regresare lo mas pronto posible para luego ir a ver a Tai y ver como sigue.**

Ella había llegado varias de sus compañeras con las que practicaba la saludaban y le preguntaban el por que no había venido y ella les inventaba una excusa creíble ya que no quería contarles que su mejor amigo se había vuelto un demente con sed de venganza.

Finalmente empieza el entrenamiento y Sora empieza a entrenar, pero ella comete el error de no hacer un calentamiento adecuado, cuando de repente ella se resbala y se abre totalmente de piernas, lastimándose levemente las rodillas, pero ella también empieza a sentir un dolor incomodo entre sus piernas la le impide seguir entrenando, finalmente ella deja de entrenar y al final cuando se termina el entrenamiento, ella siente que el dolor entre sus piernas cesa y que ya puedes caminar normalmente.

Finalmente ella regresa a su casa, se baña y nota que en la parte de su sexo esta un poco irritado, y además nota que su toalla intima esta manchada de sangre, ella no sabe por que ya que llevaba tres días de su ultima menstruación, finalmente se cambia colocándose una falda y una sudadera de color negro y se finalmente sale del baño de su casa totalmente alistada y le dice a Biyomon- **ya estoy lista es hora de que vayamos a ver a Tai.**

Fin de Flash Back

Sora terminaba de contar eso y Kary aun estaba confundida, finalmente la chica del amor dice- **ayer para ser exactos, fui a que me hicieran una consulta medica ya que la esposa del Sr. Ariel es ginecóloga ya que llevo demasiado tiempo que no menstruo y ella me reviso y me explico que no había menstruado debido a los altibajos de la presión que estaba viviendo por mi dudas psicológicas, ella me reviso y me dijo que mi Himen estaba roto y yo le conté lo mismo a ella y me explico que el Himen como es una membrana que puede ser tan dura como débil, llega el caso que en algunas ocasiones se rompa aunque hagamos ejercicios muy leves.**

Kary estaba sorprendida y ahora comprendía perfectamente el por que Sora tenia roto su **Himen* **y finalmente dice-** entonces eso paso**- Sora asiente y dice- **si, después, sucedió todo eso y la verdad no se por que no se me ocurrió eso como una respuesta.**

Tai escuchaba todo eso y ve que Biyomon esta a un lado y le pregunta- **¿Es cierto que el día en que ataque a Sora ella fue a entrenar?**- Biyomon se acerca y le dice- **si ella fue aunque regreso y vi que le costaba un poco caminar hasta que después que se baño, volvió a moverse normalmente.**

Tai escuchaba eso y se sorprendía por la sangre fría que tuvo Sora ese día para ir a entrenar aun ella sabiendo que arriesgaba su vida ya que el emisario podía atacarlo en donde se le pegara su gana.

Finalmente Tai decide que lo mas prudente es descansar ya que todos estaban muy cansados y que aun no atardecía pero el sabia que habían llegado al nuevo sitio en el cual el podría descansar de su perdida constante de energía vital

Finalmente Tai se detiene y dice-** amigos en este sitio descansaremos y mañana continuaremos el camino hacia esa montaña**- Sora se acerca y pregunta- **¿estas seguro Tai?**

Todos tenían en su mente esa misma pregunta ya que el sitio no era nada parecido al de la mañana cuando comieron, ya que aunque estaba al lado del rió y el bosque estaba aun lado, la vegetación era demasiado exuberante, tanto que no se podía ver que es lo que hay adentro del bosque, además el suelo estaba algo pantanoso, y el agua aunque era limpia el suelo del rió, su arena era negra y le da un aspecto tenebroso.

Matt notando el nerviosismo de sus amigos les dice-** no teman, yo les prometo que los protegeré aunque arriesgue mi vida. **

En ese momento Mimi se acerca a Matt y le suelta una cachetada tan fuerte que Matt gira su cabeza y cuando la vuelve a mirar nota en ella una mirada llorosa y ella con una voz llena de angustia dice- **estas loco Matt, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, me entiendes, yo no sabría que hacer si algo te pasara por protegernos-** Mimi se voltea y empieza a llorar ya acto después se interna en el bosque.

El observa como ella se interna y se da cuenta de que Mimi esta aun muy nerviosa y que tiene miedo de que algo malo le pase. El iba a salir a buscarla cuando de repente se oye una voz que dice-** excelente trabajo elegido legendario, mejor no lo hubiera hecho yo.**

Matt se voltea y mira hacia a una árbol y ven que en una de las ramas estaba Shadow mirándolos, ella aun estaba cubierta por su capucha la cual cubría su cabeza.

Tai mirándola dice- **yo esperaba que nos atacaras en la noche, o cuando bajáramos la guardia, pero veo que eres una novata Shadow, se nota que te falta mucha experiencia**- Shadow los mira y aun así no podían ver su rostro y les dice- **tontos a veces las mejores estrategias surgen de la nada y es así que como surgió esta estrategia llamada...que les importa.**

Matt desesperado por la actitud de Shadow se acerca al árbol y desenfunda su daga la cual esta vibrando y a la vez brillando y dice- **amigos aléjense, ya que siento su oscuridad y es mas peligrosa que Tai.**

Finalmente todos empiezan a retroceder y es cuando Matt de un movimiento con su daga crea como una especia de onda que corta rápidamente la rama y una parte del árbol, Matt observa detenidamente el sitio en donde debía haber caído Shadow y se da cuenta de que no estaba, finalmente oye la voz de Shadow que dice- **estuviste cerca pero soy demasiado rápido para que me atrapes.**

Tai le grita- **Matt esta detrás de ti**- en ese momento Matt mira hacia atrás y ve que la silueta esta de espalda y en ese momento ella suelta una patada la cual impacta al chico de la amistad lo cual lo impacta en ese mismo árbol.

Finalmente Tai se aleja de los demás elegidos y se acerca también para pelear, entonces el lanza un golpe, pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente, para tai era difícil ya que solo contaba con su brazo derecho para pelear ya que no podía mover el izquierdo por sus nervios destruidos

Matt se levanta nuevamente y con la daga pero ve que Tai esta cerca y que puede lastimarlo, finalmente la enfunda y usa su técnica de golpe legendario, pero falla ya que la silueta cada vez es mas rápida y mas loca ya que a Tai lo ha golpeado varias veces y todos ven que Shadow no había usado el brazalete de Tai, finalmente le grita a Matt- **detente aquí hay algo raro**

Matt se coloca aun lado de el y dice- **tienes razón ella esta actuado a pura reacción es decir, no he visto que ella haga algo distinto mas que bloquearnos y contraatacar con golpes simples.**

Tai se acerca lentamente y dice**- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Shadow?**- Shadow alza sus hombros haciendo un ademán de que no sabia nada y simplemente dice- **no tengo ningún objetivo, pero tengo la misión de hacerle la vida imposible a ustedes hasta el cansancio.**

Tai sin darle tiempo de alzas las manos a Shadow lanza un golpe a la cara que falla ya que pasa a un lado de su oreja y a la vez deja su mano extendida sobre el hombro de ella. Shadow sin moverse dice en tono burlón- **que te pasa emisario aun sin moverme fallas**- Tai sonríe y dice- **quien dice que mi objetivo era golpearte**- en ese momento Shadow se da cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de Tai y este con un movimiento rápido le baja la capucha hacia atrás dejando descubierto su rostro.

Shadow trata de ocultar su rostro pero se da cuenta de que es muy tarde ya que todos la han visto. Tai la observa y ve que el rostro de Shadow, mientras que ella se aleja de Tai deja de tratar de cubrirse y todos observa su rostro finalmente.

Sora miraba nuevamente su rostro ya que el rostro de Shadow era muy desagradable ya que ella es rubia, de pelo corto, su cara estaba totalmente deforme ya que gran parte de su rostro estaba mal cosido en varias partes, en las majillas, en la frente, con hilos manchados de sangre y en cada parte en donde estaba cosido, se notaba la carne putrefacta de esta, en los costados de los labios se notaba que le faltaba carne ya que se podía ver claramente la dentadura de ella aunque tuviera sus boca cerrada, ella sobre los párpados estaba totalmente deformada era como si tuviera lepra en esa parte y sus ojos eran de color rojos oscuro muy profundo.

Sora al ver ese rostro otra vez cae de rodillas ya que es el rostro mas horrible que ha visto y no comprende como alguien aunque sea un Digimon podría vivir así, finalmente la silueta empieza a reír y dice- **tontos ahora que han descubierto mi rostro, deberán de morir, ya que mi intención era que solo uno de ustedes lo viera ya que mi destino es desfigurarla como yo estoy desfigurada.**

**-Pero ahora ya no tiene caso, ya que ahora no solo la desfigurare sino que ahora también la matare lentamente, sintiendo como su sangre recorre mis manos y esta me llena de gozo, viendo como muere lentamente la chiquilla del Amor-**

Sora estaba aterrada ya que Shadow pensaba al principio desfigurarla; pero ahora piensa que la puede matar, Ese momento Tai se pone enfrente de Sora y dice- **si quieres hacerle daño, primero deberás derrotarme y acabar con mi existencia.**

Shadow se pone contenta y todos observan la mueca desfigurada que ella forma y dice-** esta bien si así lo quieres así lo tendrás-** lentamente Shadow remanga su brazo mostrando nuevamente el brazalete de Tai y antes de que el reaccionara ella ya había comenzado a atacarlos sin poderse defender ya que ella había lanzado una poderosa ataque de ondas oscuras, tan poderosas que a los elegidos legendarios los había inmovilizado. Tai usando un gran acopio de fuerzas empieza a caminar lentamente hacia Shadow al igual que Matt, pero esta incrementa mas el poder de las ondas y eran tan poderosas que estas derriban a los demás elegidos.

Shadow totalmente molesta dice-** maldición ustedes dos nada les afecta**- Matt que aun seguía de pie y caminando lentamente dice-** mientras no te detengamos no descansaremos y seguiremos peleando hasta el final.**

Finalmente Shadow detiene su onda oscura y se pone nuevamente en posición de ataque y en ese momento Tai empieza a correr y brinca hacia esta y Shadow mirando lo tonto que fue al hacer ese movimiento extiende sus mano en la cual posee el brazalete y dice-** estúpido, te acabas de entregar hacia tu muerte.**

En ese momento ella despliega su onda oscura especialmente en Tai y logra que este quede suspendido en el aire, la silueta lo observa detenidamente y dice-** no se que tenias preparado, pero esos ataques tan descarados no servirán conmigo.**

Tai haciendo un esfuerzo supremo ya que las ondas hacia el eran tan poderosas que no podía ni siquiera hablar abre la boca y dice- **Ahora Matt, hazlo ahora**

En ese instante Shadow solo ve un haz de luz que desmiembra su brazo en la cual estaba el brazalete de Tai. Este ultimo cae al suelo totalmente agotado y nuevamente se levanta diciendo- **mi suposición era correcta tu poder proviene del brazalete, sin el no eres nadie.**

Shadow que estaba caminado de un lado a otro retorciéndose de dolor dice- **maldito elegido legendario me has cortado mi brazo**- Tai miraba detenidamente a su brazalete y veía como ese pedazo de cuerpo de Shadow se desintegraba, dejando el brazalete en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Shadow tranquilizándose un poco brinca hacia la rama de otro árbol y con una sonrisa sádica dice- **elegido legendario acepto que me has derrotado pero; esto no será lo ultimo que sabrán de mi, ya que alguien me mantiene informada de lo que sucede.**

En ese momento todos oyen que el brazalete vibra y en la rama que estaba Shadow se abre un portal y ella entra en el y se cierra Matt nota que su daga deja de vibrar, la enfunda y ve que las cintas que mantienen sellada la daga la enfundan de nuevo, sellándola de nuevo.

Lentamente todos se levantan y Joe se da cuenta de algo era que Mimi no había regresado y dice-** un momento, Mimi no ha estado-** en eso miran a Palmon que se estaba haciendo la desentendida, dice- **a mi no me miren yo no se nada, desde hace días ella ha estado actuando raro, es mas en las noches ella se encierra y se duerme muy tarde.**

Tai cansado de todo sin tomar su brazalete dice-** miren hagan sus hipótesis y después me las dicen ya que estoy cansado de tratar de indagar que o quien hizo eso-** en eso el se sienta en la base de un árbol y se recuesta, Sora que ya se había recuperado se acerca al brazalete, lo toma y se lo entrega a Tai, este lo ve seriamente al brazalete, lentamente lo toma y con mucho esfuerzo lo coloca en su brazo izquierdo y teclea algunos botones y de momento aparece un seis en el brazalete y luego este desaparece.

En ese momento aparece Mimi ya totalmente tranquila y dice- **amigos que bueno que me esperaron, la verdad es que si necesitaba desahogarme-** en eso Tk se acerca a Mimi y le dice- **ya basta de juegos Mimi, dime que es lo que has estado haciendo a escondidas de nosotros.**

Mimi cambia su rostro a uno de terror y dice-** yo, yo no he hecho nada**- Cody se acerca y dice-** Mimi no nos enojaremos, solo dinos una cosa, dinos que tu no eres la espía, dinos que no eres una traidora.**

Mimi esta impactada, y ella nerviosa dice-** como ustedes piensan que yo soy una traidora, dios mío, mejor me voy, no vaya ser que después me juzguen por que sea la única chica la cual, quiera tener momentos de privacidad.**

Ella se gira y piensa irse de ahí cuando oye la voz de Matt que dice-** Mimi espera aun no te vayas, ya que necesito saber que ocultas**- entonces ellas inconscientemente pone su mano sobre una de las bolsas de su chamarra y el en un tono mas autoritario dice- **Mimi enséñame que es lo que estas ocultando, o tendré que creer en las tontas suposiciones de los demás.**

Mimi lentamente se empieza alejar del grupo y decía**- yo no soy una espía o traidora, por que no me crees Matt**- Mimi siente que ya no puede mas tratando de defenderse y empieza a llorar profundamente, con un llanto tan amargo que Tai que estaba de un modo pasivo sentía feo verla así tan débil y desamparada, finalmente Sora que estaba cerca de Tai se aleja de el lentamente y se acerca a Mimi; se agacha y la abraza con fuerza y ella suelta a llorar mas fuertemente y le dice-** tranquila Mimi, nadie te hará daño, yo te creo.**

Mimi después se tranquiliza y en eso Sora se levanta y en un tono fuerte y serio dice-** me han decepcionado, como se dejan seducir por las palabras de Shadow, vaya que si son tontos, no nos basto todo lo que vivimos con Tai cuando él era el emisario de la oscuridad. No aprendimos a no confiar en la palabra de que decía nuestro enemigo.**

Sora se acerca lentamente a ellos y se pasa de largo y se sienta aun lado de Tai, luego mira hacia el suelo ignorándolos totalmente. Todos miraban a Mimi, luego miraban a Tai y a Sora y el primero en acercarse a Mimi era Matt que dice en un tono lleno de culpa- **discúlpame Mimi, me deje llevar por las emociones, por no poder confiar en ti, es que el modo en que nos localizo fue muy fácil. Y la verdad me deje llevar por las palabras de Shadow. En verdad lo siento tanto...**

Mimi aun que estaba llorando dice- esta bien en verdad quería que fuera una sorpresa...ya que quería hacer algo que reflejara la unión del grupo, pero de nada sirve que haga algo así...con solo una frase de Shadow todos dudan sobre alguien.

En ese momento Mimi saca de la bolsa de su chamarra unas cintas bordadas con los nombres de los elegidos y las tira al suelo y se aleja de ellos.

Palmon se acerca a las cintas y las toma, no sabe que hacer, sabe que si empieza a haber problemas en el grupo no tardara en desintegrarse y con ellos Satanamon los habrá derrotado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo

Matt toma las cintas que tomo Palmon y observa era mas que nada una muñequera para cada uno de ellos, en cada uno de ellos estaba escrito su nombre y su emblema, era un excelente trabajo, Matt notaba que Mimi le había puesto todo su empeño en hacerlo para todos ellos y él vio que le faltaba solo cuatro por terminar y eran las de ella, Sora, el de Tai y el suyo. Vio que los de él y el de Tai eran muy especiales, ya que tenia plasmados su nombre y todos los emblemas como símbolo del apoyo y vio que los otros dos le faltaba muy poquito

Matt se aleja de todos y se dirige aun sitio un poco alejado de todos ellos y en secreto le pide a Palmon los materiales que estaba usando Mimi para terminar el mismo con eso que faltaban

Ya llevaba mas de media hora de tratar de terminar uno y no podía, todo lo que intentaba le quedaba chueco o no-tenia tacto, finalmente se da cuenta de que todos los demás elegidos se acercan a él y le dice Kary- **A ver Matt dame esto, no tienes el tacto de Mimi para hacer esto**- Cody se acerca y dice- **tienes razón, además creo que nosotros debemos de terminar por ella, ya que lo que dijo Sora y lo que estaba haciendo Mimi para nosotros creo que debemos disculparnos.**

Todos están trabajando duro, nadie se retiraba ni objetaba nada sino que todos apoyan para terminar esas muñequeras que con todo esfuerzo Mimi las ha estado haciendo, mientras tanto Sora, Tai y Mimi habían salido al bosque a recoger leño para la fogata, Tai lo había sugerido ya que notaba a Mimi muy desanimada y necesitaba algo para distraerse, cuando regresaron aun Mimi seguía un poco desanimada pero estaba mas tranquila y serena, Tai observa el sitio y descubre que nadie esta ahí y sus cosas están regadas como si estuvieran buscando algo.

Finalmente empiezan a oír murmullos y se dan cuenta de que todos estaban escondidos aun en el sitio en donde Matt se había ido, y fue ahí cuando observa que todos estaba ahí trabajando duramente por terminar las muñequeras, Mimi nota el esfuerzo y se da cuenta que todos estaban ahí trabajando arduamente para rectificar su equivocación y demostrar que todos son un equipo.

Finalmente Tai toca el hombro de Mimi y en un susurro le dice-** es mejor que preparemos la cena, ayuda a Sora a terminar los preparativos yo iré a prender la fogata en un momento.**

Mimi se retira y empieza a ayudar a Sora en preparara la cena y Tai queda observándolos y se siente feliz de que todos ellos estuvieran trabajando duramente y que además esta vez si estaban aprendiendo de sus errores.

Mas al rato...

Mimi estaba con Tai y Sora preparando la cena de todos ellos, cuando ven que todos ellos regresan y ella nota que todos ellos están muy extraños, finalmente Matt en un tono inseguro y decidido se pone al frente del grupo y dice- **Mimi ya sé que lo que hicimos hace rato no tiene perdón, dejarnos engañar por Shadow cuando en realidad no había tal cosa esa fue la situación mas infantil he hemos vivido y por eso te pedimos perdón, y como muestra de nuestro arrepentimiento, terminamos esto por ti.**

Matt muestra las muñequeras totalmente terminadas y él le dice-** Mimi haznos el favor de repartirlas entre nosotros.**

Mimi se acerca a las muñequeras y las toma, se da cuenta que todas están totalmente terminadas y que además estaban bien terminadas, lentamente va separándolas y empieza a repartirlos entre todos, finalmente llega al de Tai y se lo entrega, el lo mira y Kary lo ayuda a colocárselo en su mano derecha, luego sigue Sora pero antes de entregárselo Mimi dice-** gracias amiga, por defenderme por entender una situación la cual se estaba saliendo de control.**

Mimi sin contenerse mas abraza a Sora y ellas corresponde al abrazo y en el oído Mimi le susurra a Sora-** te debo una amiga, algún día te pagare **–Sora coloca una cara de extrañeza por la frase de Mimi y cuando se separa, no comenta nada de lo que le dijo. Finalmente se pone enfrente de Matt y le dice-** hace rato no esperaba ver lo que estaban haciendo, me sentí feliz y contenta de que se dieran cuenta de las cosas y me alegra que todo se haya resuelto.**

Matt abraza a Mimi y ella también lo abraza, finalmente los dos apenados se separan y Tai dice- **muy bien elegidos, es hora de cenar ya que después hay que montar guardia ya que conociendo a Shadow será capaz de atacarnos cuando estemos durmiendo**.

Todos se ponen de acuerdo y finalmente se queda decidido que la primera guardia fuera Matt y Mimi, que la segunda era Tai y Sora, la tercera era Kary y Tk y las ultimas dos iban a ser por Izzy y Joe, Cody y Yolei, y la ultima iba a ser de Davis y Ken.

Después de haberse organizado, todos cenan, y finalmente todos se disponen a dormir, Unos minutos después empiezan a hacer guardia Matt y Mimi, los dos se colocan en un árbol, muy juntos abrazados, así los dos disfrutaban de sus momentos juntos, finalmente Matt le dice a Mimi- **Mimi te quiero mucho eres lo más importante que tengo aquí conmigo.**

Mimi que esta muy acurrucada en los brazos de Matt dice- **si lo sé, sé lo que sientes ya que me lo demuestras en todo momento, en cada mirada en cada actitud.**

Los dos lentamente se van acercando lentamente sus miradas chocan, ella siente como su cara se sonroja y nota también el sonrojo de su chico, finalmente ambos juntan sus labios en un beso lento y apasionado, tan dulce y doloroso ya que no desea que termine. Los dos lentamente se van separando, cuando oye las voces de Tai y de Sora que se acercan

Finalmente Tai y Sora llegan ante Matt y Mimi. Tai en un tono serio les dice- **Matt, Mimi es hora del cambio de guardia, déjenos a nosotros hacer nuestra parte**- Matt se levanta y dice**- esta bien Tai, nosotros nos iremos a dormir, pero antes buscaremos a Gabumon y a Biyomon.**

Lentamente los dos se levantan y se retiran de ahí. Los dos se sienta y Sora se coloca al lado derecho de él. Tai con su brazo derecho la abraza y ella se recarga en su hombro...

Ya estaba a punto de finalizar la guardia de ellos cuando Tai observa a Sora y ve que ella esta casi durmiendo en esa posición y Tai le dice- **Sora, Sora estas despierta**- ella contesta- **Mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh si estoy despierta, ¿Qué quieres Tai?**- él la mira y sin moverse le dice- **te puedo preguntar una cosa**- ella sin decir nada asiente, Tai cambia su mirada a una seria y triste y dice-** dime por favor en donde esta Sora la original sino quieres que te destruya en este momento-**

Sora se separa de Tai, lo mira y nota su mirada pesada, ella baja su mirada y en una voz triste dice- **¿Cómo te diste cuenta?...**

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas del autor:** listo, después de mi retiro forzado he podido nuevamente publicar un episodio a este fic, no saben lo feliz que soy, además mi publico lo exigía, ¿Qué les pareció el giro que di? En realidad es Sora, ustedes que opinan, pero ahora sí a las dudas del episodio:

Desde cuando esta Sora esta con ellos, Quien es en realidad ella, Volverá atacar Shadow, Si esa Sora es una copia en donde esta la original, Que es en realidad Sora, Tai la destruirá o que le hará, Como se dio cuenta de que Sora no era la original, eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodios llamado: **SEIS DIAS, DIA DOS: DESPRECIO DE UNA ALMA**


	8. CAP 06: SEIS DIAS DIA DOS: DESPRECIO DE ...

**CAPITULO 06: SEIS DIAS, DIA DOS: DESPRECIO DE UN ALMA**

Hola que les pareció mi episodio anterior se que varios se impresionaron por saber que fue de la verdadera Sora y como esta se infiltro entre los elegidos, espero que este episodio sea de su agrado algo que olvide fue poner unas notas extras así que antes de entrar al episodio daré las notas extras del episodio anterior

**Himen**: membrana delgada que se localiza en la entrada de la vagina de la mujer, esta membrana desde hace muchos tiempos, se ha considerado como el "sello de garantía" para saber que una mujer es virgen o no, ya que se le consideraba impura si dicha membrana esta rota. EN la actualidad se sabe que esta membrana puede ser muy resistente que aunque reciba varias relaciones sexuales no se rompa y hay otras la cuales con el mas mínimo esfuerzo físico o un simple calentamiento se rompe.

Otro detalle mas, primero de abril, día de mi cumpleaños y como consecuencia también es el día en que se estreno este fic. Si este fic cumple un año de su publicación. Espero que disfruten de este episodio, y se los dedico a todos ustedes que han mantenido el seguimiento de este fic durante todo este año.

* * *

Ahora si pasemos a nuestro episodio...

Ya estaba a punto de finalizar la guardia de ellos cuando Tai observa a Sora y ve que ella esta casi durmiendo en esa posición y Tai le dice- **Sora, Sora estas despierta**- ella contesta- **Mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh si estoy despierta¿Qué quieres Tai?**- él la mira y sin moverse le dice- **te puedo preguntar una cosa**- ella sin decir nada asiente, Tai cambia su mirada a una seria y triste y dice-** dime por favor en donde esta Sora la original sino quieres que te destruya en este momento-**

Sora se separa de Tai, lo mira y nota su mirada pesada, ella baja su mirada y en una voz triste dice- **¿Cómo te diste cuenta?**

Tai sin dejar de mirarla sonríe y dice- **nada...tu sola te delataste**

Ella se da cuenta de su error y se siente mal, toda su misión ya era un fracaso, finalmente Tai se separa de ella y ella como un acto reflejo también se levanta y el dice en un tono serio- **acompáñame, aquí ya no es seguro hablar.**

Ella lo sigue y siente en sus interior un manojo de nervios, tenia ganas de llorar ya que todo dependía de ella para hacer entender al Tai que ella no quería hacerle daño que su misión era otra, pero como poder hablarle al ser mas poderoso del Digimundo¿cómo...?

Lentamente cuando se iban internando en el bosque el le pregunta- **¿Qué eres?**

**-No lo se, solo se que soy una copia o un clon perfecto de ella y que en mi interior solo guarda un uno por ciento de datos de un Digimon y el resto son datos de ella-** decía Sora con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Tai la escuchaba y sin importarle nada le dice**- en donde esta Sora**

**No lo se, a ella la telé transporte en un sitio lo mas alejado posible para que ella no interviniera**- decía Sora casi en un hilo de voz

**-La otra cosa por lo cual levante sospechas fue que pudiste tomar mi brazalete sin que te pasara nada, ya que lo programe para que solo yo y seres con poder de luz u oscuridad lo tomaran. No quise decir nada ya que quería ver hasta donde llegabas o que te proponías pero me canse de la farsa-** Tai le decía casi en un susurro

Finalmente ambos se internan en el bosque mientras tanto ni Tai ni Sora-C se habían dado cuenta de que Kary había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba aterrada, ya que no sabia que creer o que pensar sobre su amiga, finalmente se retira, después de unos segundos regresa a su cama y finge que no ha pasado para tratar de aparentar calma...

Tk se acerca y la despierta, ella fingiendo que aun tiene sueño, el la besa y le dice- **hora de hacer nuestra guardia- **ella se levanta como somnolienta y antes de que Kary fuera hacia el sitio de guardia, el la abraza y la besa en los labios, ella se dedica a disfrutar el momento, finalmente ambos se separan

Después de un rato Kary y Tk estaban sentados en el mismo árbol, pero Tk estaba muy tranquilo pero en cambio la hermana de Kary estaba muy inquieta, finalmente ve que a lo lejos aparecen Tai y Sora.

Tai estaba con una sonrisa feliz y con sus cabellos desacomodado, ella mira a Sora y ve que ella también tiene el pelo desarreglado y parte de su ropa. Tk al verlos dice- **que estaban haciendo ustedes dos tórtolos**

Tai simplemente sonreía y decía mientras ambos se arreglaban sus ropas- **nada solo pasamos un tiempo juntos ella y yo como pareja**- antes de que le preguntaran algo mas a Sora el sigue diciendo- **bueno hay que descansar ya que mañana hay que seguir para llegar a esa montaña.**

Tai y Sora se despiden de ellos y ambos se van a acostar a dormir. Ambos se acercan juntos en un árbol cercano a los demás, el cual tenia una manta la cual era la manta con la cual se cubrían ellos dos del frió.

Tai se recarga en el árbol y ella se acuesta levemente sintiendo como ella se sonrojaba y se recuesta junto a él, momentos después Tai cubre a ambos con la manta y cierra los ojos al igual que ella.

Después de unos minutos el chico del valor se había quedado profundamente dormido. Ella abre los ojos y ve que efectivamente esta dormido, lentamente ella acerca su mano a la altura de su brazalete y con un movimiento toca levemente el brazalete cuando oye la voz de Tai que le dice casi en un susurro- **ni se te ocurra, ya modifique mi brazalete, ahora nadie a excepción de mi puede abrirlo, si intentas quitármelo sufrirás las consecuencias, y además recuerda el trato que tenemos con tu "maestro"**

Sora-C mira al rostro de Tai y se da cuenta de que el tiene los ojos abiertos y ella debe reconocer que Tai sigue siendo Tai y ni por ella va a bajar la guardia nuevamente, aun con el trato.

Ella finalmente accede y sabe que no puede hacer nada y finalmente decide también dormir junto con el elegido legendario...

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos se levantan ya que todos terminaban de hacer guardia. Los primeros en levantarse fueron Tai y Matt ya que ambos necesitaban revisar los alrededores para evitar que Shadow volviera a atacar y verificar los alrededores.

Al poco rato se levantan Sora, Mimi, Yolei y Kary, y a los pocos minutos todas ellas estaban haciendo el desayuno. Después de haber acabado de preparar el desayuno de todos, Kary se propone a ella para repartir el almuerzo, ella empieza a dar el almuerzo a todos los elegidos, cuando llega a Sora ya que era la última, Kary "accidentalmente" se le cae de las manos la ración de ella.

Kary al ver eso dice- **OH lo siento Sora se me resbalo de la mano y no me di cuenta y además ya no hay nada en los trastes para que te pueda dar nuevamente tu ración**

Sora con una sonrisa dice-** no hay problema Kary, yo estaré bien, hasta el medio día. **

En ese momento Tai se acerca a Kary y le extiende su ración y le dice-** ten Sora come mi ración, yo estaré bien ya que no tengo hambre.**

Sora le regresa la ración a Tai y le dice en un tono enérgico-** no Tai, tu llevas días que no te alimentas bien.**

En eso Matt y Mimi se acercan y le entregan parte de su ración a Sora, mientras que ella obliga a Tai a comer su propia ración, mientras tanto Kary estaba furiosa ya que no soportaba que aquella persona la trataran igual que a Sora.

Finalmente si poder soportar mas lo que sabe le grita a Tai con lágrimas en los ojos- h**ermano eres un traidor, como te atreves a proteger a alguien que es un espía.**

Sora se sorprende pero Tai se mantiene tranquilo comiendo su ración cuando termina de comer se levanta y dice- **que pruebas tienes que ella sea un espía.**

Kary sin soportar mas el cinismo que usa su hermano le dice- **los escuche anoche cuando la descubriste**.

Tai se dirige a Mimi y le pregunta- **Mimi te pregunto, si Sora no fuera la verdadera, la plática que tuvo ayer cuando contó ese detalle sobre su Himen ella no lo sabría verdad.**

Mimi asiente y le pregunta a Sora**- explica cuantas veces intente atacarte antes de hacerlo en serio.**

Sora con una cara triste dice- **una vez antes de atacarme y fue el día en que te descubrieron Tai.**

Kary no podía articular nada en ese momento Izzy le dice**- no estarás un poco paranoica Kary, recuerdas que apenas acabas de salir de una depresión muy fuerte y puede ser que hayas oído algo incorrecto o que Tai lo haya dicho para probarte.**

Todos los elegidos empezaban a juzgar a Kary por levantar falsos testimonios y Tai nota que su hermana esta al borde de las lágrimas y sabe lo duro que es para ella mentirle sobre este asunto pero no le queda de otra. En ese momento se oye la voz de Sora que dice- **Basta ya no sigan Kary tiene razón, Tai ya no es necesario que sigas con eso.**

Todos quedan sorprendidos y Kary con lágrimas en los ojos dice-** ya vez que tenia razón, ella es una vil espía, nos ha estado espiando para saber que movimiento vamos a hacer-** Joe que no había intervenido le pregunta- **¿Por que te delatas cuando Tai ya te había protegido?**- Sora-C ve y observa que Tai se sienta nuevamente en un árbol y finge que se duerme y ella tomando aire dice-** por que no soportaría que Kary quedara mal ante ustedes, se lo que ella ha sufrido y no es justo para ella que siga haciéndolo, ahora que me he delatado esperare que deciden hacer conmigo.**

Kary aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos dice-** que se aleje de aquí y que nos regrese a la verdadera**- Sora-C quiere decir algo en su defensa pero sabe que es imposible y cuando Matt iba a sacar su daga para acabar con ella, Mimi se pone enfrente de todos y dice-** como juzgan a alguien sin conocerlo, díganmelo, ella no es culpable de que Satanamon la emplee como un títere mas en su sádico juego o como quieran llamarlo. Además ella si quería acabar con nosotros, pudo haberlo hecho en la cena o en cualquier momento, pero no lo ha hecho, ya que ella simplemente es Sora.**

Todos quedan sorprendidos de cómo Mimi esta protegiendo a esa Sora, pero finalmente Kary dice- esta bien pero no quiero que este cerca de nosotros. Kary busca entre sus cosas y encuentra una soga la cual pidió especialmente para Tai la cual podía se volvía de acero muy fino si este intentaba escapar usando poderes de luz u oscuridad. Rápidamente amarran sus manos en la espalda de ella y en ese momento Tai se levanta y dice-** ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí **

Kary mas tranquila deciden seguir el camino, Sora-C se sentía mal, ella deseaba poder ser la verdadera para no sentir malestar y tratar a todas como merecen pero sabe que no puede y a lo mas que podrá llegar ahora es simplemente terminar con la misión que se le tiene asignada, solo le queda el recuerdo de la promesa de su maestro el cual le dirá todo sobre su pasado y ella ansia encontrar lo que su maestro busca aunque el le diga que lo llame por su nombre siente que no puede que algo le evita llamarlo de un modo mas ameno.

Horas mas tardes...

Sora caminaba en medio de todos, aun vestida como Sora , simplemente Tai y Matt estaban a un lado vigilándola, finalmente Matt en la platica telepática dice-** por que no has destruido a este clon Tai**- Tai le contesta-** tengo mis razones**- Matt furioso le grita en su mente- **si no me lo dices me tendré en la necesidad de acabar con ella antes de que anochezca**- Tai con una voz tranquila hasta macabra cierto punto le habla a la mente de Matt-** inténtalo y conocerás a una nueva versión del emisario de la oscuridad tan cruel y malvado que no dudara en matar.**

Matt sorprendido por esa expresión, empezó a dudar si Tai con el que estaba era también un clon y el verdadero esta en otro lado.

Tai cansado de la platica con Matt le dice-** quieres saber mis razones**- Matt asiente levemente, Tai con la mirando hacia va el grupo principal dice- **lo que le pase a ella, le pasara a Sora.**

Matt comprende las palabras de su amigo y entiende el por que el su repentino enojo de su amigo ya que el lo único que esta haciendo es proteger a la verdadera a través de esta copia.

Después de mucho caminar Sora-C empieza a sentir la necesidad de hacer del baño, y empieza a sentir como la necesidad la esta dominando.

Finalmente ella se acerca a Tai y le dice casi en un susurro- **Tai me podrías acompañar para poder hacer mis necesidades**

Tai se sorprende lo que le pide pero nota que ella esta sudando frió y que esta haciendo un esfuerzo para aguantarse pero notaba que estaba llegando al limite y que no iba a soportar mas tiempo. El en un tono mas tranquilo dice- **esta bien.**

En ese momento Tai la toma de los hombros y se empieza a internar en el bosque en ese momento Kary mira a Tai dice enojada – **adonde vas hermanito-**

Tai sin importarle nada sigue caminando y ven como se interna en el bosque y Kary los sigue. Todos quedan extrañados y Matt los mira y dice**- esperémoslos un poco, regresaran pronto.**

Tai ya se había internado con Sora-C en el bosque y muy de cerca los seguía Kary, cuando llegaron a un sitio alejado y con muchos arbustos. Tai se coloca detrás de Sora y cuando va desatarle la soga oye la voz de su hermana que dice- **alto ahí Tai, que piensas hacer, dejarla libre para que nos siga haciendo daño.**

Tai sin voltearse dice- **necesito quitarle la soga para que pueda hacer sus necesidades, si no quieres entonces ayúdala a bajarse el pantalón y sus ropa interior-** Kary aun molesta no dice nada y Tai finalmente termina de desatarla y Sora se dirige a unos matorrales que estaban detrás de un árbol.

Tai se voltea y le entrega la soga a Sora y se retira entre los árboles. Kary no sabe que hacer y decide esperar, finalmente ve que entre los árboles sale Sora y mira a los alrededores y dice**- donde esta T... El como quiera que lo llame**- Kary la mira con altanería y dice- **se metió entre los árboles, espero que regrese pronto.**

Sora-C asiente y ve que Kary tiene las sogas y ella simplemente se voltea y coloca sus manos en la espalda y Kary se queda sorprendida por la actitud de ese clon cuando oye la voz de Sora-C que le dice- **que esperas, estas ahí para atarme, mas peor no puede ser mi sufrimiento, me siento denigrada me siento como un animal.**

Kary al escuchar esas palabras se empieza a sentir mal, en esos momento se olvido que ella era un clon y que se trataba de Sora y se preguntaba, como había sido tan tonta y solo llevarse por la apariencia, Mimi tenia razón, ella era como Sora tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Kary guarda las soga sabiendo para que usarlas y le dice-** Sora deja de eso, perdóname por haber actuado así, no se que me paso, simplemente no aceptaba que fueran tan igual a ella y además planeaste todo para que nadie resultara herido.**

Sora se voltea y dice-** tienes razón y además hay algo que te quería decir Sora pero no sabia como decírtelo ya que...no mejor olvídalo...**

En ese momento Tai sale del árbol y Kary nota que tiene en su mano una botella con agua y que se la esta tomando el. Tai las mira a las dos seriamente y dice-** muy bien es hora de regresar con los demás, caminaremos una hora mas y descansaremos**- ambas asienten y Sora empieza a dirigirse hacia Tai y en ese momento cuando pasa a un lado de Kary, ella le dice casi en un susurro-** aun no puedo confiar en ti, te seguiré vigilando, espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión.**

Sora siguió caminando hasta llegar ante los demás los cuales, los cuales notaron que ya no traía la soga en sus manos, finalmente Kary se acerca y dice- **prosigamos, caminaremos una hora mas y luego descansaremos para comer**

Todos asienten y siguen avanzando, aun siguen con la misma formación, pero este vez Kary va muy cerca de Sora, al cabo de una hora todos descansan y deciden comer algo y mientras están haciéndolo Tai y Sora están juntos pero todos notan la frialdad con que Tai trataba a Sora, era mas ni siquiera trataba de conversar con ella y solo le hablaba cuando era necesario. De repente ella se levanta y se dirige a un sitio apartado, en donde ella pudiera estar sola, se sentía triste, acongojada y desesperada, ella deseaba hacer algo para tratar de olvidarse de estos sentimientos y finalmente decidió que lo mejor era dormir un rato, pero cuando iba a cerrar los ojos llega Mimi y empieza a platicar con ella de un modo mas ameno y tranquilo le dice**- hola, puedo sentarme junto a ti.**

Ella asiente y Mimi se sienta junto a Sora-C y le dice- **hola soy Mimi, y deseo ser tu amiga**-. Sora-C estaba sorprendida nunca nadie le había pedido ser eso y la verdad, aunque fuera tan igual a Sora, ella se sentía mal por usurpar un sitio el cual no le correspondía, pero aun conservaba las esperanza de que su maestro le contara sobre quien es ella o el originalmente.

EN ese momento Mimi mira a la chica fijamente y le dice- **oye puedes contarme una cosa que desde que me entere**- Sora-C sorprendidas por la pregunta contesta- **si que es lo que deseas saber**

Mimi iba a hablar y ve como se acercan todos como entendiendo que aun cuando era una espía, era humana y no dejarían que en su tristeza se hundiera aunque no podían confiar en ella, pero todos habían pensado que ella no los podía espiar ya que como lo dijo Tai en el castillo para Satanamon éramos un libro abierto y podía saber lo que pensaba, aunque estuvieran en esa zona.

Finalmente Mimi pregunta- **desde cuando estas conciente de tu existencia**

Sora-C la mira y le dice en un tono serio- la **verdad fui creada dos días después de que ustedes salieron del castillo de la oscuridad, les contare lo que recuerdo...**

Flash Back

_POV Sora-C _

_Me duele la cabeza, en donde estoy, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en la burbuja junto a Tai cuando salíamos del castillo y que Mimi iba a preguntar algo cuando de repente todo se vuelve oscuro._

_Me levanto me pregunto si fuimos capturados por Satanamon y si fue así en donde están los demás, mi vista se esa acostumbrando a la poca luz que entra por una gran ventana y veo que hay una entrada grande como de dos y medio metros de alto, muy ancha de madera la puerta es de doble ala. _

_Veo que también hay un pequeño buró en el cual hay una computadora de color negro, a mi derecha veo un librero lleno de libros y planos como si esta habitación hubiera pertenecido a alguien mas. Veo también que enfrente de mí otra puerta mas pequeña y esta abierta mostrándome que se trata del baño._

_Veo mi cama y noto que es una individual, y antes de poder seguir viendo cierro nuevamente mis ojos debido a que aun me duele la cabeza y no me deja pensar claramente. Oigo un ruido y veo que al lado de mi cama hay un buró cuadrado de color negro y veo que ahí están un aparato el cual al parecer checa mis signos vitales._

Noto como la puerta de la habitación se abre y veo que una silueta entra y cuando me doy cuenta veo que se trata de Satanamon, yo instintivamente me cubro con mis sabanas y el llega y me dice**- que bueno que despertaste, pequeña**- yo tratando de mostrarme fuerte le digo- **que es lo que quieres Satanamon, en donde están los demás**- él con una sonrisa irónica me contesta**- ellos están en el castillo de la luz, a salvo**- yo sintiéndome confundida de lo que paso le pregunto- **entonces que hago aquí**- noto que él sonríe levemente y me pregunta**- quien eres**

_Segura de mi misma le contesto- **soy Sora una elegida la cual tiene como misión detenerte y jamás lograras ganar**- veo que este empieza a reír y dice- **pobre ilusa al parecer el experimento fue todo un éxito**_

_Yo extrañada intento sentarme en la orilla de la cama cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente desnuda, y como acto reflejo me cubro aun mas entre mis sabanas y Satanamon como si estuviera jugando se sienta a la orilla de mi cama y dice- **tranquila se que aun estas confundida y es hora que te de respuestas.**_

_Yo preocupada por lo que dijo le pregunto irónicamente- **sobre que cosa...**_

_-**Sobre tu origen**- siento como me calan los huesos cuando oigo esa frase, ya que no sabia que pensar sobre que iba a hablar, observo sus ojos y veo algo raro en su mirada, acaso es una mirada tierna, acaso me esta mirando con ternura, siento miedo de esa mirada, veo que toma tiempo como si estuviera pensando sus palabras, finalmente dice en un tono serio**- tu piensas que eres la chica elegida del amor, o sea Sora Takenouchi, pero la verdad es otra.**_

_Yo no se que decir ya que me esta dando a entender que yo no soy la original, pero entonces le pregunto**- si no soy Sora entonces quien soy**- _

_Él se acerca un poco mas y observo el con su garra derecha empieza a acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro con una delicadeza tan grande la cual me hace olvidar que es enemigo de los elegidos y poco a poco su presencia me tranquiliza, cuando el nota que estoy mas tranquila que al principio dice-** eres un clon de Sora, tu eres un 99 ADN humano y 1 de ADN de un Digimon del pasado.**_

_Yo instintivamente le pregunto- ¿cómo si soy un clon por que tengo todos estos recuerdos y estos sentimientos?_

_El aun acariciándome y sin importarle nada me abraza y siento como su abrazo es cálido y nuevamente reconfortante al grado de que deseo que nunca acabe y le me dice-** tienes esos recuerdos y ya que eres un clon perfecto ya que no solo copie tu cuerpo sino también tus recuerdos y tu esencia, es decir eres ella, aunque a la vez distinta por el 1 de un Digimon el cual te ayudara en el futuro**_

Alzo la vista y veo que me esta hablando con una sinceridad que desconocida siento que puedo confiar en él que puedo ofrecer mi vida por protegerlo y no importarme nada y le pregunto-** para que me creo.**

_El se levanta de golpe y siento como el frió me invade y dice-** todo a su tiempo, ya que debes descansar un poco mas y no debes agitarte, aun tu cuerpo no es estable.**_

Veo que se acerca a un pequeño baúl el cual esta al pie de mi cama y lo abre y dice-** aquí hay ropa interior, ropa limpia para que la uses, zapatos, y una túnica la cual te pido que siempre la uses ya que si no la usas podrías estar en constante peligro.**

_Yo asiento y me recuesto, veo que el extiende su mano derecha y veo como una onda oscura sale de su mano y siento como esa onda me tranquilizara y me sumergiera en un sueño muy dulce y agradable, al grado de dejar de pensar, finalmente el sueño me vence y duermo tranquilamente..._

_Fin POV Sora-C _

_Fin Flash Back_

Tai estaba sorprendido ya que después de escuchar el relato de Sora-C se da cuenta de que ella sintió lo mismo que él sintió cuando era el emisario de la oscuridad, ese respeto hasta cierto grado cariño a ese ser. Tai se levanta y se acerca y le dice-** entonces también has sentido eso, cuando estas enfrente de Satanamon mucho tiempo, algo así como una luz oscura que a la vez es cálida y reconfortante, que te inspira confianza y respeto**- ella asiente y Tai le vuelve a preguntar en un tono serio-** entonces podrías decirme cual es tu misión la cual debes de cumplir cabalmente- **

Sora-C baja su cabeza y dice-** lo siento Tai, no puedo decirte nada ya que ni yo misma entiendo el por que de esta misión y además si se las dijera no me la creerían y pensarían que estaría jugando.**

Tai ignorando lo que sucedió se vuelve a sentar y de repente se oye una voz que ellos conocen Sora se levanta y ve que se trata de "Shadow" y dice-** Shadow ahora puedes desaparecer ya nos descubrieron**

En ese momento Shadow se quita la capucha y muestra su rostro desfigurado y dice-** lo siento ordenes son ordenes, debo de eliminar a los elegidos legendarios y a la chica del amor.**

En ese momento muestra en su mano un nuevo brazalete y de un movimiento rápido lanza un ataque el cual ella esquiva por milímetros e intenta moverse pero se siente lenta y torpe, se da cuenta que mientras no tenga el brazalete ella no puede moverse con rapidez y exteriorizar los poderes de Digimon que ella posee. Finalmente cuando se da cuenta tiene a Shadow detrás de ella cuando ella muestra su nuevo brazo el cual esta lleno de picos y esos picos se le están enterrando en el cuello de Sora.

Tai instintivamente se quita su brazalete y se lo lanza Sora-C ella lo toma y se lo coloca rápidamente, lo mas rápido teclea un código rápidamente y cuando lo hace Sora golpea rápidamente el estomago de Shadow haciendo que esta la soltara, Sora intenta hablar pero ve que ya no puede, tiene heridas en todo el cuello y se preocupa, pero no le importa, pero le extraña el comportamiento de Shadow ya que ella era su subordinada y no podía hacerle daño a ella.

Matt ve como Sora-C se había zafado e intento ayudarla y le llega a la mente de Tai-** no intervengas es algo que debe de hacer ella, además hay algo raro en Shadow antes solo se dedicaba a defenderse y a contraatacar y ahora al parecer esta ella dispuesta a hacer el mayor daño posible y ataca por iniciativa propia.**

En ese momento Tai corta su platica ya que Sora-C había sido impactada contra un árbol y ella apenas se podía levantar, Mimi iba a ayudar a cuando oye la voz de Sora-C casi un susurro que le dice-** no intervengas Mimi esto es muy peligroso para ti.**

Mimi se detiene y ve el cuerpo de su amiga, ve que Shadow la ha herido gravemente, como tiene pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo y siente como estas empiezan a sangrar, Sora-C disimulando fortaleza dice-** es hora de que desaparezcas, ya no tienes caso de que existas.**

Shadow con una mirada seria la observa y solo dice- **jamás, no dejare que me hagas desaparecer, primero te mataría antes de que esta energía que me has dado regrese a tu cuerpo.**

Sora-C la mira y dice-** esa es tu decisión Shadow esta bien**- en ese momento Sora-C empieza a teclear un código de su brazalete, pero nota que nada sucede y en ese momento Shadow dice-** crees que soy tan tonta para dejar que me hicieras eso, mi amo me he libreado de tu control o sea que ya no soy tu subordinada así que prepárate**- Sora-C baja la mirada y dice-** esta bien no me dejas otra opción que hacer eso.**

Sora se queda quieta como esperando algo, en ese momento Shadow se lanza hacia Sora-C y ella de un movimiento rápido tan rápido como el emisario lo esquiva y sin perder el tiempo en ese movimiento ella atrapa a Shadow y le susurra en la oreja tan bajo que nadie logra escuchar nada-** dime quien te ha mandado y dime que le hiciste a la verdadera Shadow**- Shadow sonríe y dice-** nada, nada... yo soy Shadow no me reconoces**-

Sora-C estaba molesta que aprieta unas teclas del brazalete de Tai y cuando lo termina se ven que del brazalete surgen una cantidad impresionante de luces y ven como poco a poco Shadow se estaba desintegrando, cuando finalmente se desintegra, todos se ponen a la defensiva ya que ahora Sora-C tiene su brazalete y es puede atacarlos, pero ven que rápidamente ella se lo quita y observan que la muñeca de la chica tiene toda esa zona marcada por una terrible quemadura, en se momento se acerca y dice-** gracias a todos por no intervenir**- en ese momento ella se desmaya por las múltiple heridas de su cuerpo...

Ella esta envuelta en tinieblas, mira sus manos y no las reconoce, entonces mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta en un pasillo del castillo de la luz y se pregunta si será un recuerdo del antiguo Digimon, lentamente siente que una fuerza extraña que ella no puede controlar empieza a caminar entre los pasillos y llega a la sala del trono y ve que ahí hay dos resplandores uno oscuro y otro brilloso los cuales cubren todo el sitio y se pregunta si esta viendo el recuerdo desde el punto de vista del Digimon.

Se detiene y se esconde entre los pilares y ve como una luz blanca y oscura se entremezclan armoniosamente y oye la voz de Satanamon que dice-** entonces esperare hasta mañana para recibir mi lugar verdad**- oye una voz la cual se le hace conocida, la cual es la voz de la mujer que hablo con ella cuando estaba afueras en el castillo que dice-** si, hoy iré a ver a los espíritus supremos de este mundo y me dirán tu nueva función de este mundo.**

Oye la voz de su maestro que le dice-** entonces cuando se me asigne ya no podré verte mas seguido**- se oye una leve risa y dice- **siempre eres así de elocuente Satanamon, no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo**- Satanamon se sonríe y dice-** basta de bromas es hora que te vayas ya que a ellos no le gusta que llegues tarde a sus reuniones**- ella asiente y empieza a dirigirse a la salida.

Entonces ella ve que su recuerdo se oculta entre los pilares y ve como una silueta cubierta de luz se dirige hacia la salida y ve que la silueta pero no la distingue, ve que esa silueta la mira y siente como le sonríe y sale de la habitación del trono. Entonces ella ve como sale de los pilares y se dispone a salir también de la habitación del trono cuando oye la voz de Satanamon que le dice- **espera a donde crees que vas**

Ella se voltea y observa que Satanamon esta cubierto por tinieblas era como si, aunque fuera un recuerdo este aun tuviera lagunas mentales ya que no podía ver su verdadera forma dentro de esa silueta.

Se escucha una voz que es de niña que dice mientras se acerca- **discúlpame señor, por entrar sin que usted me llamara, pero me dio curiosidad ver aquel Digimon y el modo en que se comunicaban era muy raro para mi, desde cuando se conocen**

Entonces ve como Satanamon extiende su mano y la acaricia su cabeza; la distingue y ve que se trata de una mano como humana y dice en un tono serio y hasta cierto punto feliz-** todo a su tiempo mi pequeña, todo a su tiempo, tal vez te la presente algún día cuando este lista y tu esencia sea más estable**

Sora-C veía como todo el sitio se volvía negro y sentía como ella se hundía nuevamente en ese mar de sensaciones...

Sora-C abría los ojos veía como el cielo del Digimundo tomaba tonos carmín, ella sentía que estaba flotando le desagradaba esa sensación, en ese momento se siente de golpe y ve que esta ella sobre una camilla, y que todos los elegidos estaban limpiando el sitio, ella se levanta y oye una voz que dice- **que bueno que despertaste-** ella voltea y ve que es Biyomon, Sora-C sonríe por ver al Digimon de la verdadera cuidándola y le pregunta**- ¿Acaso me has estado cuidando?**- Biyomon dice- **si, me lo pidió Mimi, ya que ella si se preocupo por ti, cuando te desmayaste, dijo algo que te debía algo y que quería hacer algo.**

Sora-C siente que las lagrimas empiezan a salir, siente deseos de llorar de felicidad, realmente Mimi es una gran amiga, ella no es maliciosa, finalmente ve que Mimi se acerca y le extiende un vaso con agua y una bolsa de papas fritas, Sora-C la toma y empieza a comer lentamente, la chica de la pureza se sienta a su lado y dice- **sabes Sora te tengo que decir algo**-

Sora-C deja de comer sus papas y la mira a la cara esperando lo que le va a decir Mimi, ella al ver esa actitud decide seguir adelante y dice- **la verdad es que yo sabia que tu no eras le verdadera Sora desde un principio, cuando me revisaste cuando me noqueaste aun pude mantenerme conciente de todo lo que sucedía a mi y oí la platica entre Sora y tu, y cuando desperté sospeche que habías cambiado de lugar con la verdadera**-

Mimi toma un poco de aire mientras que Sora-C estaba sorprendida pensó que había logrado noquear a Mimi pero ella inteligentemente mantuvo quedarse quieta y en la posición que estaba le hacia fácil escuchar todo, ella ve que Mimi va a seguir hablando- **al principio pensé en delatarte, pero con todo lo que habías dicho me era imposible hacerlo y después me protegiste y pensé que tu tal vez no eras una mala persona y decidí dejar las cosas así.**

Sora-C escuchaba todo y se sentía feliz de contar con una verdadera amiga, entonces ella rápidamente revisa su cuerpo y se da cuenta de que su heridas había sido selladas y también la quemadura de su muñeca y ella pregunta**- acaso Matt curo mis heridas**

Mimi asiente y sigue diciendo- **gracias, pero tengo miedo de hablar con ellos**- ella alza su vista y ve que Tai esta sentado en un árbol alejado de todo, Tai la enfoca y ve que el se levanta y se empieza a dirigir hacia ella, Sora-C aunque sabia que no era la verdadera, el poco contacta que había tenido con él había hecho que ella se volviera a enamorar como una niña boba y eso no lo podía soportar, no podía soportar el trato tan frió de él hacia ella.

Finalmente el llega ante ella y le dice- **Mimi me permites hablara un rato a solas con ella**- Mimi se levanta y se retira a hacer la cena de todos ellos, cuando están solos, Tai lo primero que hace es abrazar al clon con todas sus fuerzas, Sora-C no sabe que hacer, ella se sonroja y dice Tai- **creo que te debo una disculpa, durante todo este día te desprecie como a un animal, como alguien que no me importara, pero cuando te vi ahí postrada en el suelo, inconsciente, tan débil e indefensa que me di cuenta de que el modo que estaba tratando era como ella y te prometo que no te volveré a tratar así.**

Finalmente todos cenan y se disponen a hacer guardia, finalmente Tai dice que el hará guardia el solo. Tres horas después que todos estaban durmiendo y que Tai estaba haciendo guardia, oye ruidos detrás de él y en un susurro dice- **Sora que haces aquí, tu ya no debes de hacer guardia. **

Sora aparece detrás de el y le pregunta- **puedo sentarme junto a ti**- el asiente y ella se sienta junto a el y ve como tenia su brazalete y este decía un numero 6, pero ella no quiso preguntar. Al poco rato los dos estaban sentados sin decir nada, cuando Sora-C le pregunta- **Tai tu puedes sentir todas las esencias del Digimundo.**

Tai asiente y ella le pregunta**- cuando estuviste en el castillo de la luz no notaste alguna esencia fuera de lo norma**l- el elegido legendario se extraña, la mira y pregunta- **¿Por qué la pregunta?**- Sora-C se levanta y dice- **no por nada**

Tai no le cree, pero no dice nada ya que aun tiene deseo de saber que clase de misión era la que tenia aquella chiquilla, mientras tanto ella pensaba por que esa voz era la misma de ese recuerdo y que clase de relación hubo con él y lo mas raro por que su amo no la recordaba.

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** listo con este episodio celebramos un año de la publicación de este Fic. Antes que nada deseo garles las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi Fic y decirles que no se preocupes que este Fic se terminara y además esperen que este Fic tiene sorpresas. Ahora si mis comentarios. ¿Cuál es la misión de Sora-C¿Dónde estará la original¿Qué relación existe entre Satanamon y esa voz de mujer? Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** SEIS DIAS, DIA UNO Y DOS: SOLO OBSERVANDO**

**Notas extras:** Debido a la renovación que hubo en mi Profile por parte de los administradores en cuanto a mis Fic esto lo que sigue estaba publicado en un episodio aparte pero fue borrado y ahora lo volveré a republicar aquí en esta parte

**CERTARMEN "DISEÑA A SATANAMON"**

Fecha de inicio

1 de enero de 2005

Bases

Deberá ser un dibujo a tamaño carta a color o blanco y negro

Por correo electrónico se enviara el dibujo y su descripción de la figura de este

Deberá conservar las características mas sobresalientes de Satanamon o sea lo que se ha descrito en el fic Su aspecto debe ser el mismo demonio

EL dibujo y su descripción deben ser enviados bajo la siguiente leyenda que diga: "Certamen de Digimon" al correo dibujante podrá agregar por separado dos ataques o dos habilidades especiales y podrá deformar a Satanamon lo mas que se pueda Premios

EL dibujo ganador será la apariencia oficial de Satanamon y los dibujos de los demás participantes serán publicados en una pagina en especifico

Fecha de Cierre

Este certamen se cerrara un episodio antes de la aparición de Satanamon sin su túnica (cosa que falta mucho)


	9. CAP 07: SEIS DIAS DIA UNO Y DOS: SOLO OB...

**CAP 07: SEIS DIAS, DIA UNO Y DOS: SOLO OBSERVANDO**

Hola espero que les haya agradado el episodio anterior, ahora sabrán que le sucedió a Sora y se que a muchos se les come las ansias por este asunto, ahora adelante……………

Una silueta tirada en medio de la oscuridad, se levanta y dice- **que me sucedió, estaba hace un momento en el bosque y ahora estoy en este sitio, me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada, ya recordé, o no Tai esta en peligro**

Sora se levanta en medio de esa oscuridad y oye una voz que le es muy conocida que le dice- **adonde vas elegida del amor, ahora eres mi prisionera.**

Sora mira y aun con el dolor de cabeza en su cuerpo ella reconoce que se trata de Satanamon que estaba sentado en su trono a oscuras, lentamente el se levanta de su trono y se dirige hacia un lado de su trono y con un tronido de sus dedos se activa varias pantallas en donde ve todos lo que sucede con ellos y ella ve que ella esta acostada con una manta y sus ropas están totalmente quemadas. Entonces ella recuerda todo lo que sucedió en esos momentos………..

Flash Back Sora

Sora no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo se estaba viendo a ella misma, finalmente Sora le pregunta- **tu quien eres**- la otra le contesta**- yo soy tu**- Sora le contesta- **eso no es posible, no puede haber alguien como yo, que es lo que pretendes**- el clon la mira y le dice- **eso nunca lo sabrás-**

En ese momento el clon que estaba enfrente se acerca lentamente y de un movimiento rápido besa a Sora en la boca, ella al sentir ese beso, empieza a sentir nauseas, y mucha vergüenza por ser besada por una chica en la boca, después de un momento el clon se separa de Sora y la chica del amor se hace para atrás cayendo de espalda, rápidamente el clon extiende su brazo y le muestra el brazalete a Sora y aprieta varios códigos rápidamente y cuando termina se crea una gran burbuja y el clon comenta- **listo con esto he creado una esfera quántica de tiempo ahora si podemos platicar.**

Sora se empieza a sentir confundida, no sabe por que, finalmente ella logra concretar unas cuantas palabras que son- **que es lo que pretendes**- El clon le dice**- para empezar dime un nombre, ese nombre será Shadow, y segundo mi plana por el momento es suplantarte**- Sora sonriendo dice- **eso será imposible, ya que en un descuido te descubrirán**- Shadow sonríe y dice- **eso esperaba por eso te bese, acabo de copiar todos tus recuerdos de los últimos días en que has estado en el castillo de la Luz y ahora se todo lo que tu sabes, pero claro eso tiene una consecuencia la cual es que ambas quedaremos inconscientes.**

Aun sora sonríe y dice**- y si te pregunta algo antes de que yo entrara al castillo de la luz**- Shadow sonríe y dice- **de eso no me preocuparía ya que tengo todos esos recuerdos bien presentes.**

Sora no podía creer ese era un clon perfecto, ella cada vez se sentía mas cansada, mareada y confundida, finalmente ella dice- **por que tu maestro hizo un clon de mi si podía hacerlo de otra persona.**

**-Eso deberás de preguntárselo cuando lo veas, si es que llegas a verlo**- dice Shadow en un tono humilde al referirse a ese demonio, Sora no podía entender que hubiera alguien que le guardara respeto a el y entonces el clon habla en un tono autoritario y dice- **basta de platica, es hora de terminar con los preparativos.**

La chica del amor ve como ella teclea nuevamente el brazalete de Tai y ella se quita la túnica mostrando que ella tiene su cuerpo desnudo debajo de esa túnica y ella ve que de esa misma túnica aparece otra silueta, cuando esta totalmente formada la silueta ella se arrodilla y se quita la capucha y ella ve que se trata de otra persona totalmente distinta a Shadow y esta le dice- desde ahora te llamaras Shadow y tu misión es la de molestarnos a todos nosotros y hacernos la vida imposible.

Sora quería gritar pero no podía, casi no tenía fuerza en su voz para hablar, lentamente se sentía que estaba cayendo en un sueño muy profundo y nota que también su clon de ella empezaba a caer en ese sueño, luego observa como su clon aun desnuda se acerca y nuevamente teclea unos botones y se nota que su cuerpo empieza a brillar y en ese momento, el clon ayuda a levantar a Sora y esta nuevamente la abraza y Sora siente como su ropa desaparece y se da cuenta que su ropa esta en el cuerpo de ella, finalmente ve que un portal entre dorado y oscuro se abre a sus espaldas y dice- es hora que hagas un viaje muy, pero muy largo y perdóname por lo que te hice.

EN ese momento la chica del amor es lanzada por el portal y Sora solo siente como su conciencia se pierde…………

Fin flash Back Sora

Sora recordaba y dice en un tono violento**- que es lo que pretendes al enviar un clon de mi en donde están todos ellos**- Satanamon que estaba observando la situación dice- **por que tan curiosa, será mejor que observes lo que sucede**- en ese momento Satanamon extiende su mano y enfrente de ella aparece una túnica de color blanco y dice- **ponte eso…….**

Sora en ese momento se da cuenta de que esta totalmente desnuda y rápidamente toma la túnica y se la coloca en su cuerpo y en ese momento Satanamon crea una especie de silla a las espaldas de Sora y dice nuevamente el Digimon corruptor- **siéntate y guarda silencio.**

Entonces ella obediente se sienta ya que sabe que ahora esta bajo los deseos de un demonio y si comete un error sabrá que todo estará perdido, después de varios minutos, ella empieza a sentir hambre, pero como esta enfrente de ese de él no puede pedir nada de comer, así que ella solo queda observando y en ese momento aparece de al lado de ella una mesa con una pieza de pollo y una botella de agua y el digimon corruptor dice**- come algo, este día será algo largo para ti, joven elegida del amor.**

Sora extrañada por el trato pregunta- **¿Por qué me cuida tanto, yo pensé que me eliminaría?-** Satanamon se voltea y dice**- eso deseas, te lo concederé y veras que no quedara nada de ti.**

La chica del amor se calla y se sienta, después en un tono tranquilo raro en satanamon dice- **quiero que observes todo lo que sucede en los monitores quiero que descubras algo conmigo y tal vez resuelvas varios misterios.**

Sora no entendía lo que pasaba, solo entendía que si estaba ahí, era por que la necesitaba con vida y eso era importante. Finalmente Sora termina de comer y ve en el monitor la primera aparición de Shadow y ve el modo en que ataca la niña, ella no entiende el por que Tai no ha descubierto a ese clon, entonces Satanamon dice- **Sabes por que él no ha descubierto que esa Sora es un clon te lo diré, es un clon perfecto, tu esencia es la misma que ella posee en su interior, y además es tan perfecta que tiene absolutamente todos tus recuerdos y si quieres aquí esta la prueba.**

En ese momento Satanamon muestra un control y se empieza a escucha como el clon cuenta el por que de su Himen roto, Sora al escuchar eso siente vergüenza ya que ella quería ser la que dijera y no ese clon el cual ha usurpado su lugar, ella empieza a sentir un gran rencor hacia ella y hacia Tai por no ser tan listo para descubrirla.

Satanamon se voltea y la mira, con una voz tranquila dice- **frustrante no, tenia esperanza que el mi emisario no perdiera el toque pero me doy cuenta que ya lo perdió y que no puede hacer nada para recuperarlo.**

Ya ha pasado varias horas, ellos dos no han cruzado palabra, para la chica del amor es frustrante, por un momento tiene deseos de verlo a la cara, pero no lo mira, solo se dedica ver a la pantalla y se pregunta que es lo que esta buscando ya que no tiene sentido esta espiándolos y no sabe el por que.

Ella lo mira y cuando iba a hablar oye una voz y se da cuenta que se trata nuevamente de Shadow la cual empieza a atacar a los elegidos, deseosa de saber que hará su clon ve que no se mueve y ve que Tai y Matt empiezan a pelear con el distractor.

El digimon corruptor dice- **es inteligente mi espía verdad en vez de atacar a ellos, se dedica a ver todo lo que sucede y además así ella no levantara sospechas.**

Todo lo veía y no comprendió aun nada, había sido más fácil de matarla y no estar viendo eso, ella observa la batalla y no entiende aun el por que de toda esta farsa, ella ve como toda acaba y se da cuenta de que Mimi no esta y antes de que pregunte una pantalla a la izquierda a la principal esta una en la cual esta enfocada a Mimi y se sorprende ya que hace unos momentos estaba llorando y ahora esta concentrada haciendo una pulseras con el nombre de cada uno de ellos,

Ella por primera vez se pregunta si Mimi estará sorda o que pero no le da importancia y en ese momento el dice- **ella no escucha nada ya que esta muy lejos de donde están los demás esta a tres kilómetros de el sitio, solo escuchara murmullos y no les dará importancia**.

En ese momento ve que ella se levanta, se nota que ha adelantado mucho y que esta feliz por eso y duda que esa felicidad sea provocada por que Matt y Tai estén siendo golpeados por una copia, finalmente se termina la pelea y ella ve como cae el brazo de la supuesta "Shadow" y como en el suelo queda el brazalete de Tai.

Ella se sorprende por el trabajo en equipo de ambos, la actitud de Tai en no querer en meterse en más problemas y la actitud de su clon el cual toma el brazalete y ve como se lo entrega.

Ella ve como regresa Mimi y antes de que ella se enterara lo que había sucedido la empiezan a tachar de traidora y ella no comprende como ellos tan rápido se dejan llevar por unas cuantas palabras, Sora se sorprende cuando su clon empieza a defender a Mimi como si fuera ella y al finalizar el regaño todos estaban arrepentidos y es cuando ella enseña las pulseras que había visto antes y sale corriendo a un sitio alejado de ellos.

Después ve como Tai junto a Sora y ve como el se acerca a Mimi y le dice-_ **Mimi, podrías ayudarnos a traer leña para empezar a hacer la cena.**_

Ella observa como su clon ayuda a levantarse y los tres se internan, inmediatamente nota que la imagen de los demás elegidos pasan a una pantalla secundaria y la de ellos tres pasa a la principal y ve como ellos tres avanzan a un paso lento pero constante internándose en el bosque para poder recoger leña.

Finalmente Tai detiene a Mimi y con una mano en su hombro le dice lo siguiente- **_Mimi recuerda, no debes dejar de afectarte Lo que sucedió, recuerda tu eres un miembro importante de este equipo, solo debes mantenerte tranquila, estoy seguro que todos estarán arrepentidos por lo sucedido y espero que ya no se vuelva a repetir por el bien del equipo._**

Sora ve y nota que ella baja momentáneamente la cara pero antes de que Tai se de cuenta ella recupera la compostura y dice**_- yo también espero eso, pero es tarde creo que debemos de terminar de recoger la leña y regresar al campamento_**

****

Sora mira a satanamon y piensa que tal vez lo que quiere encontrar es algún error del clon y de repente Satanamon dice- **no, eso no es lo que busco, yo busco otra cosa, solo espero que lo que busco no se haya dado cuenta de lo que hice.**

Sora estaba sorprendida y dice el digimon corruptor- **tu te preguntaras por que se todo le que piensas, es por que puedo leer tu mente como un libro abierto y te diré algo. Tai los esta engañando, quieres saber una cosa que sabe un elegido.**

Sora sorprendida lo mira y dice-** ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

Satanamon dice-** se que Tai se esta muriendo, que esa zona drena la esencia que no le pertenece, y sabes algo, piensas que tal vez Kary es la que lo sabe, pero no, ella recibió una nota muy rara en la cual le decía que debía de hablar con su hermano.**

Sora dice en un tono exaltada-** entonces quien sabe que Tai se esta muriendo y desde cuando sabes eso**

Satanamon se gira y le dice- **lo se desde la mañana, desde el primer momento que salieron y la persona que sabe eso es…no mejor te lo dejo así, por el momento te diré que solo Kary sabe que Tai trae algo entre manos, nadie sabe que es y esa persona actúa como si no supiera nada y sabes una cosa, al parecer Tai ya sabe quien es, solo con ver esa persona a los ojos se dios cuenta de eso.**

Sora estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de leer la mente y se da cuenta de que Tai hizo lo correcto no decirle la ubicación de su esencia pero ahora sabe que no puede pensar nada ya que sabrá lo que piensa.

El digimon corruptor sonríe y dice- **exactamente pero respetare tu privacidad en lo que pienses, pero si detecto algo que no este bien no respetare este trato.**

Sora asiente y dice- **esta bien Satanamon**- ella muestra preocupación pero acepta el trato como si nada hubiera pasado, finalmente Sora mira como después de unos 10 minutos ellos regresan al campamento y ve como Mimi se acerca a escondidas y ve como ellos intentan terminar los brazaletes, después ella observa que como Tai se acerca a ella y se la lleva hacia la fogata para terminar la cena para todo el equipo de elegidos y a sus Digimons.

Poco después Sora a través de la pantalla observa como les entrega a Mimi los brazaletes y como ella se los entrega a cada uno y podía oír lo que decían, y finalmente oye la voz de Mimi que le decía a su clon-**_ te debo una amiga, algún día te lo pagare._**

En ese momento Satanamon dice a Sora- **me creerías que tu amiga Mimi sabe ya la verdad sobre tu cambio y lo se desde que ella despertó, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que diera indicios**- Sora lo mira y dice- **entonces por que no la ha delatado**- Satanamon dice- **al principio Mimi tenia los elementos para hacerlo, pero ahora ya no cuenta con eso ya que si dice algo, la tacharían de loca y además Sora no ha causado daño y ha dicho todo lo necesario,**

Sora se da cuenta y piensa- **_"Maldición, Tai date cuenta de que esa no soy yo, por favor date cuenta y ven a salvarme"_**

Satanamon hace un ademán en su cabeza y se dedica a mirar los monitores buscando algo, poco después ella observa como se organizan para hacer guardia y ve que la primera guardia van a hacer Matt y Mimi; la segunda es de Tai y su clon.

Ella ve que nada interesante sucede hasta el final que ve como se besan y siente vergüenza por estar espiándolos y mira hacia el Digimon Corruptor y nota que el ni siquiera se inmuta.

Poco después ella observa el cambio y ve como Tai y Sora-C se sientan muy juntitos, ella empieza a sentir como los celos le invaden entonces ve lo siguiente:

**_-Sora, Sora estas despierta_**_-_

_Ella ve que contesta su clon- **Mmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh si estoy despierta¿Qué quieres Tai?**- _

_Sora nota que él la mira y sin moverse le dice- **te puedo preguntar una cosa**- ella sin decir nada asiente, Tai cambia su mirada a una seria y triste y dice-** dime por favor en donde esta Sora la original sino quieres que te destruya en este momento-**_

_ Sora se separa de Tai, lo mira y nota su mirada pesada, ella baja su mirada y en una voz triste dice- **¿Cómo te diste cuenta?**_

****_Tai sin dejar de mirarla sonríe y dice- **nada...tu sola te delataste.**_

****

_ En ese momento Sora dice**- por fin Tai, por fin te diste cuenta de la verdad ahora que harás**- Satanamon extiende su mano y dice**- en sus manos de el esta tu destino**- Sora toma aire y se dedica ver la pantalla._

_ Sora _mira a su clon y la nota triste y desesperada ya que era lógico ya que había sido descubierta.

_Finalmente Tai se separa de ella y ella como un acto reflejo también se levanta y el dice en un tono serio- **acompáñame, aquí ya no es seguro hablar.**_

_ Ella observa como su clon lo sigue y la nota muy nerviosa y mira como se van internando en el bosque._

_ Lentamente cuando se iban internando en el bosque el le pregunta- **¿Qué eres?**_

_ **-No lo se, solo se que soy una copia o un clon perfecto de ella y que en mi interior solo guarda un uno por ciento de datos de un Digimon y el resto son datos de ella-** decía Sora con la cabeza cabizbaja._

_ Tai la escuchaba y sin importarle nada le dice**- en donde esta Sora**_

_ -**No lo se, a ella la telé transporte en un sitio lo mas alejado posible para que ella no interviniera**- escuchaba Sora de su clon casi en un hilo de voz._

Satanamon se separa de la pantalla y se acerca a otro lado de la habitación del trono, mientras ella escucha en un casi un susurro que dice-** si hablas juro que no cumpliré ningún trato con el**- mientras tanto ella escucha eso y sigue mirando el monitor principal y mira que ve que llegan a un sitio alejado y mira que le dice a su clon

_-**Dime las claves de acceso para entrar al sistema de seguridad de Satanamon**- decía Tai mirándola seriamente- ella nota como la mira extrañado y no dice nada, Tai furioso la toma del cuello y ella lo mira a los ojos y el elegido legendario le dice- si hay claves de acceso al sistema de seguridad el cual es capaz de traspasar cualquier barrera y dimensiones-_

Sora estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Tai y ella empieza a sentir como si le faltara el oxigeno y sigue mirando la pantalla y ve lo siguiente

Tai mira a la silueta de un modo serio y nota a través de su mirada que le dice la verdad y se da cuenta que ella no sabe nada y la suelta, lentamente se pone en medio de entre varios árboles y con su brazalete aprieta unos códigos y del suelo aparece un especie de comunicador como el cual se usaba en su primera aventura cuando se comunicaban con Genai.

Sora ve y mira que dentro de ese aparato se forma la silueta de Satanamon y dice Tai-** excelente jugada Satanamon, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me dieran cuenta de que ella no es Sora**- Entonces Sora oye como la voz de Tai retumba en la habitación y se oye la voz del digimon corruptor-** eres hábil aunque te tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta-**

Sora ya no mira a la pantalla sino mira a Satanamon que mira a ellos no por una pantalla sino mas bien con un trasmisor como el que usa Tai de tamaño gigante ya que hace ver a ellos de tamaño natural, entonces ella oye una voz sonriente que dice-** por que crees que a ella no le dije nada sobre el brazalete de esa habilidad, por que crees que no le dije a ella sobre las claves de seguridad que TU instalaste.**

Sora mira a Tai a través de ese comunicador y dice**- entiendo desgraciado, querías que yo me diera cuenta de que ella no es la verdadera, pero cometiste un error, ahora que ya se lo que es, no te puedo asegurar que ella siga con vida, ya que puedo cometer un error y dispararle un onda de energía tan poderosa que la deshaga en pedazos y no quede nada de ella.**

Sora escuchaba como Tai hablaba de su clon con una frialdad que la asustaba, entonces Satanamon dice- **esta bien inténtalo y yo me asegurare que ella pase por el mismo proceso mil veces mas lento y doloroso, a tal grado de que ella pida su muerte y yo se la niegue a la vez que ella estará tan aterrada de seguir viviendo y a la vez de morir que perderá la razón.**

Sora nota que Tai cambia a un semblante frió a uno de miedo y precaución y dice- **si te atreves a tocarle un cabello a ella te juro que morirás tan rápido que no sabrás que te paso.**

Satanamon se ríe y Sora se da cuenta de que esta jugando y que Tai acaba de perder el control de la platica y el jugando dice- **sabes una cosa emisario- **

**-ya no soy tu emisario Satanamon-**

**Si ya lo se pero sabes una cosa, siempre tendré ese bello recuerdo de cómo destrozabas a tus amigos sin ninguna misericordia-**

**Déjate de juegos y tu adonde crees que vas, es mejor que te quedes aquí en donde pueda verte**- decía Tai mirando a Sora-C que estaba apunto de escapar como los cobardes.

Sora quería gritar y decirle que ella estaba bien pero conociendo a Satanamon eso era muy arriesgado ya que cualquier cosa que el le propusiera a Tai estaría ella envuelta. Finalmente escucha la voz de Satanamon que dice- **te propongo un trato, deja que ella termine con su misión que le encomendé y yo personalmente cuidare de la chica elegida del amor y es mas para asegurarme de que nada le pase a mi clon haré esto.**

En ese momento tanto Tai como Sora y su clon empiezan a escuchar los latidos de dos corazones, y de repente ambas chicas se empiezan a retorcer en el suelo por el dolor que les estaba causando y lentamente Tai empieza a oír como esos dos latidos que suenan a distinto tiempo se empiezan a sincronizar al grado que después de unos segundos ya solo se oye un solo latido.

Tai molesto dice- **que hiciste maldito**- Satanamon tranquilo hace aparecer en la imagen de un calabozo en la cual Sora esta tirada, desnuda e inconsciente y con dos enormes grilletes en sus piernas y Satanamon dice-** ahora la sacare de ahí y lo que hice fue sincronizar las esencias de ambas, lo que le pase a mi clon, le pasara a la original al doble, la igual lo que ella sienta, también la original la sentirá y el único que puede romper ese lazo soy yo. **

Tai molesto dice-** entonces si la llego a destruir, destruiré a Sora**- en la pantalla holográfica Satanamon asiente y dice-** y también como parte del trato, dejare de comunicarme con ella y de aquí en adelante estará sola bajo tu protección y otra cosa, no quiero que comentes nada a nadie de esta pequeña charla...**

Sora se levantaba y se sentía que su cuerpo le dolía y además sentía una gran tristeza y miedo, pero a la vez ese miedo no era suyo si no mas bien de alguien mas y ella lo estaba sintiendo

Ella observa por los monitores que Tai se detiene a medio camino y con su mano derecha empieza a despeinarse y Sora-C extrañada le pregunta- **¿Qué haces Tai?**- el con una postre seria dice- **nada solo justificando nuestra presencia aquí.**

Sora al entender eso, ella empieza a despeinarse y empieza a desacomodar su ropa sacándose parte de sudadera. Tai también hace lo mismo, después de haber terminado de justificar su presencia aquí.

Empiezan a dirigirse al campamento y Sora siente envidia por ver a ellos dos tan juntos que desea irse de ahí y estar junto con el, pero también nota que algo raro pasa, es como si Satanamon la protegiera demasiado y se pregunta- ¿Qué relación hay entre ellos dos?- Satanamon dirigiéndose en la pantalla principal le dice- todo a su tiempo

Sora no le presta atención cuando ve en la pantalla gigante como Tai regresa al campamento y ve a Tk y ella nota que este les dice:

_Tk al verlos dice- **que estaban haciendo ustedes dos tórtolos**_

_Tai simplemente sonreía y decía mientras ambos se arreglaban sus ropas- **nada solo pasamos un tiempo juntos ella y yo como pareja**- antes de que le preguntaran algo mas a Sora el sigue diciendo- **bueno hay que descansar ya que mañana hay que seguir para llegar a esa montaña.**_

Sora sonríe por que ve como Tai protege a su clon y la cuida de que no le pase nada, finalmente ella observa la situación y finalmente ve como ambos se acuestan a dormir y ve como ambos se acuestan muy juntitos y eso la empieza a llenar de celos, unos celos incontrolables. Lentamente nota que han pasado varios minutos y ve que su clon abre los ojos, después revisa que Tai este dormido, ella lentamente mueve su mano por debajo de la manta, cuando el clon va a tomar algo Sora siente una poderosa descarga eléctrica tan fuerte que siente que su mano se entume.

Sora mira aun la pantalla y ve que Tai esta hablando algo así- **"_ni se te ocurra, ya modifique mi brazalete, ahora nadie a excepción de mi puede abrirlo, si intentas quitármelo sufrirás las consecuencias, y además recuerda el trato que tenemos con tu "maestro""_**

Sora entendía la reacción de Tai y Satanamon dice jugando- **imagínate si ella hubiera tocado el brazalete**- Sora pone una mirada dura hacia el Digimon corruptor y dice-** descansa ya que mañana será un día muy duro y créeme no querrás perderte nada de lo que suceda.**

Sora asiente y decide descansar pero se da cuenta de que no hay ningún sitio para descansar, entonces Satanamon de la nada invoca un futon y el dice-** Buenas noches**- en el momento en que el dice eso, el lanza una onda oscura la cual la duerme de inmediato sin recordar lo que después paso...

Continuara...

Notas del autor: hola se que este episodio esta cortito, lo que pasa es que ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y por eso he decidido cortar ese episodio en dos partes en la segunda parte se vera el día dos ya que suceden varias cosas con Sora y descubrirá por que el clon de ella.

Recomendaciones:

Ahora hago algunas recomendaciones de algunos fic que he leído de esta categoría muy buenos y aquí mostrare mi lista:

Quiero saber tu nombre de Kaly Cephirot

El ultimo emblema de Bell Potter

En tiempos de guerra de Clau Batusai

Los emblemas de la oscuridad de Ruy-Kun

Un fic viejo que tengo que se llama del Crepúsculo al amanecer.

Para encontrar esos fic usen la parte que dice **SEARCH** Escriban el titulo del fic y pónganlo sobre Digimon y así encontraran el fic que hayan estado buscando.

atte.

Iori-Jestez


	10. CAP 07: SEIS DIAS DIA UNO Y DOS: SOLO OB

**CAP 07: SEIS DÍAS, DIA UNO Y DOS: SOLO OBSERVANDO (parte dos)**

Hola bienvenidos a este episodio espero que les agrade. 21 de Julio del 2005 celebro otro año más que entre a esta página (3 para ser exactos) y empecé a escribir mi primer fic de Evangelion que se llama **Evangelion Reprise **y ese es un motivo para celebrar además que pude terminar este episodio antes de lo prometido ya que tenía planeado acabar en agosto.

Les dedico este episodio a dos personas muy especiales para mi, para empezar a mi amiga de chile **Batussai Clau** la cual es una fan incondicional de mi fic a nivel Sudamérica y para **Cielo Criss** ya que ella es una fan a nivel México y además a ti te debo una disculpa no he podido actualizar debido a que no tengo tiempo desde que publicaste los dos anteriores Reviews ya te había levantado el castigo. No pienses mal

Además también festejo ya que por cable ser esta reestrenando la serie de Digimon 01 en el canal de Jetix antes Fox Kids. Bueno basta de palabrería y continuemos con el episodio……………………..

Día dos...

Sora despertaba, sentía que había dormido bien y se preguntaba por que Satanamon la durmió de golpe anoche sin ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de dejar que se acostara, lentamente se levanta de su futon y oye una voz que le dice- **dormiste bien**- Sora pone una cara seria y dice- **si gracias.**

En ese momento Sora observa y ve que Satanamon no se ha movido de su sitio y ve que Sora-C se ha levantado y esta ayudando a dar el desayuno, ella observaba la escena y oye el gruñido de su estomago que le pide alimento.

Sora espera que el Digimon corruptor le de algo pero recuerda que lo que le pase a su clon le pasara a ella y se da cuenta de que si ella no come, tampoco lo hará ella, revisa la escena y ve que Kary también esta ayudando a hacer el desayuno, mientras ve eso se preguntara cuando tiempo ella soportara mas lo que sabe y dirá lo que sabe sobre su clon.

Después ve que todos están levantados y se preguntara como será la actitud de Tai con ella si seguirá como siempre o se volverá mas frió como lo hizo en la noche anterior. Ella observa como la hermana de Tai empieza a repartir los alimentos y ve que deja a su clon hasta al final cuando ella a propósito tira su ración al suelo de un modo "Accidental"

_"Sora ve en la pantalla que Kary dice- _**_OH lo siento Sora se me resbalo de la mano, no me di cuenta, y además ya no hay nada en los trastes para que te pueda dar nuevamente tu ración"_**

_"Sora-C con una sonrisa dice-_**_ no hay problema Kary, yo estaré bien, hasta el medio día. "_**

_"En ese momento Tai se acerca a Sora, le extiende su ración y le dice-_**_ ten Sora come mi ración, yo estaré bien ya que no tengo hambre."_**

Sora estaba sorprendido no esperaba menos de el ya que el sabia de las consecuencias y no dice nada mas bien se dedica a observar y ver en como termina eso. En ese momento ella observa que su clon le regresa su ración a Tai y le dice

**_"No Tai, tu llevas días que no te alimentas bien."_**

Sora no salía de su impacto, ella esperaba que ella empezara a comer y le diera las gracias, en ese momento ella empieza a sentir vergüenza ya que por un momento pensó solo para así y no como siempre lo haría, ya que Tai aun estaba reestableciéndose aun de sus heridas y sobre todo aun Tai esta muriéndose y desea estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Luego ve que Matt y Mimi se acercan y le entregan parte de su ración a Sora, mientras que ella obliga a Tai a comer su propia ración.

Sora rápidamente ve y busca a Kary, nota que ella esta furiosa al grado de que esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa. Finalmente dice gritándole y sintiendo como ella sacaba todo eso que llevaba adentro.

"hermano eres un traidor, como te atreves a proteger a alguien que es un espía."

Tanto la copia como la original se sorprenden y mas que nada observa rápidamente a Tai, ve como el va a reaccionar. Ella observa a un Tai tranquilo el cual esta comiendo su ración, mientras que los demás no toman su ración, finalmente ve como el termina su desayuno y se levanta y dice-

**_"que pruebas tienes que ella sea un espía."_**

_"Kary sin soportar mas el cinismo que usa su hermano le dice- _**_los escuche anoche cuando la descubriste_**_."_

_"Tai se dirige a Mimi y le pregunta- _**_Mimi te pregunto, si Sora no fuera la verdadera, la plática que tuvo ayer cuando contó ese detalle sobre su Himen ella no lo sabría verdad"_**

Ve como todos empiezan a plantear hipótesis sobre lo que paso y Sora ve como Kary esta al borde de las lagrimas, ella no soporta eso y sin poder contener grita- **Tai no vas a hacer nada, apenas ella salió de un estado depresivo y planeas someterla a otro, eres malo Tai.**- Ve algo ve que su clon toma aire y dice-

"**Basta ya no sigan, Kary tiene razón, Tai ya no es necesario que sigas con eso.**"

Ella no salía de su asombro se notaba que estaba ella con ellos y se siente mal ya que se ahora en adelante se sentirá menos, pero no le importo, finalmente ella observa como la atan y como simplemente los demás recogen su comida y la guardan, ya que al parecer el hambre se les había ido, Sora se sentía frustrada pero no sabia por que ella veía como su clon era amarrada como un animal y empezaba a sentir un mar de sentimientos tristes y acongojados.

-**Es triste verdad ver a alguien amarrado y con ese sentimiento de querer ser alguien distinto para no sentir eso o ser esa persona, pobre de mi h...-**

Sora mira de reojo a Satanamon y no le dice nada solo se pregunta que clase de relación tiene con ese clon pero no le da importancia y ella empieza a ver las demás pantallas en donde muestran los sitios mas tranquilos al parecer eran los sitios en donde estaban antes las esencias, también observaba como varios Bakemon buscaban entre los escombros de las batalla afuera del castillo, en el corredor de las pruebas y en varias zonas algo, ella pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que buscan sus sirvientes?**

**-Buscan la esencia de Tai, la están buscando pero no la encuentran, nadie sabe en que momento se la extirpo aun tengo un Digimon buscando en esta zona-** en ese momento Sora mira a una pantalla y ve que se trata la zona en donde se localiza el castillo de la luz y se pregunta pensando- **¿Tai tenia razón mientras no nos dijera en donde estaba su esencia estaría segura pero; esa frase es algo rara la que dijo?**

**-Que frase dijo mi emisario-**

**-Una frase la cual escucho usted creo, ya no recuerdo mucho sobre la batalla que hubo aquí, pero el nos dijo que estaba en el único sitio en el cual nosotros habíamos construido-**

Satanamon mirando los monitores dice- **es una frase rara ya que ustedes no han construido nada a menos que no este en este mundo y que este en el mundo real-**

-**Yo también he pensado eso Satanamon**- Sora terminaba de decir eso y miraba nuevamente los monitores ya se le había olvidado el hambre y solo se concentraba en mirar aun sin saber que era lo que tenia que encontrar

Horas después...

Sora veía como su clon estaba que se moría de ganas de ir al baño, ella pensaba que no podría soportar mucho ya que ella se sentía igual, debajo de su túnica sudaba frió, le empezaba a doler todo su cuerpo Y empezaba a tener un malestar general, Ella observa el momento en que Tai toma a Sora-C de los hombros y la lleva hacia el bosque ella mira a Satanamon suplicante; ve como el extiende su mano y le dice- **el baño esta al fondo de ese corredor, ve y no te tardes**- Sora empieza a caminar y antes de salir de la habitación del trono oye nuevamente la voz de Satanamon que le dice

**-Recuerda que debes andar de capucha si es que quieres seguir viviendo**- Sora no comprendía nada pero hace caso y se adentra en el pasillo, mientras caminaba ve que un Digimon oscuro se acerca por el otro lado y Sora se pone nerviosa, finalmente se da cuenta de que se trata de Piedmon.

Cuando llega ante ella el Digimon oscuro se arrodilla y habla solemnemente-** mi señora todo esta listo, las replicas ya están terminadas, solo están esperando ordenes.**

Sora comprendía que nadie al parecer había visto el rostro de su clon, eso le daba una idea y dice-** Piedmon repíteme que fue lo que te pedí que hicieras**- el Digimon aun en esa pose dice-** preparar las replicas de Piedmon y Apocalypmon; tenerlos en espera hasta nuevas ordenes suyas o de nuestro maestro.**

Sora escuchaba eso y le pregunta-**¿conoces todos los movimientos del castillo?**- Piedmon arrodillado dice-** claro que los conozco a excepción de la sala del trono y no se nada de lo que sucede ahí.**

Sora tranquila se levanta y dice-** muy bien Piedmon puedes retirarte y espera ordenes de nuestro maestro, yo le avisare de esto.**

Piedmon guardando respeto se levanta y se retira, mientras tanto ella sigue su camino hacia el baño, ella lega al baño y queda sorprendida por los baños ya que cuentan para varias personas, además el baño cuenta con una buena iluminación, también ve que el azulejo es blanco tan limpio y pulcro que le da miedo, ella mira a otro lado y ve que hay un gran espejo y varios lavabos, siente como si este lugar no perteneciera a toda la atmósfera que invade el castillo. Empieza a hacer sus necesidades mientras lo hace ella siente una gran dolor y tristeza era como si no lo viera supiera que su clon esta demasiado triste en el sitio que fue hacer del baño, y siente esa tristeza que le duele hasta su propio corazón.

Sora termina de hacer sus necesidades, se levanta y se lava la manos, mientras ella se miraba en el espejo de repente siente como su mente se transporta a otro lugar, se sorprende ya que ve que esta enfrente de Kary y que ella siente que dice...

_"**- Donde esta T... El como quiera que lo llame**- Kary la mira con altanería y dice- **se metió entre los árboles, espero que regrese pronto"**_

_"Sora-C asiente y ve que Kary tiene las sogas y ella simplemente se voltea y coloca sus manos en la espalda y Kary se queda sorprendida por la actitud de ese clon cuando oye la voz de Sora-C que le dice- **que esperas, estas ahí para atarme, mas peor no puede ser mi sufrimiento, me siento denigrada me siento como un animal"**_

_"Kary al escuchar esas palabras se empieza a sentir mal, en esos momento se olvido que ella era un clon y que se trataba de Sora y se preguntaba, como había sido tan tonta y solo llevarse por la apariencia, Mimi tenia razón, ella era como Sora tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Kary guarda las soga sabiendo para que usarlas y le dice-** Sora deja de eso, perdóname por haber actuado así, no se que me paso, simplemente no aceptaba que fueran tan igual a ella y además planeaste todo para que nadie resultara herido"**_

_"Sora se voltea y dice-** tienes razón y además hay algo que te quería decir Sora pero no sabia como decírtelo ya que...no mejor olvídalo..."**_

_"En ese momento Tai sale del árbol y Kary nota que tiene en su mano una botella con agua y que se la esta tomando el. Tai las mira a las dos seriamente y dice-** muy bien es hora de regresar con los demás, caminaremos una hora mas y descansaremos**- ambas asienten y Sora empieza a dirigirse hacia Tai y en ese momento cuando pasa a un lado de Kary, ella le dice casi en un susurro-** aun no puedo confiar en ti, te seguiré vigilando, espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión"**_

_"Sora siguió caminando hasta llegar ante los demás los cuales, los cuales notaron que ya no traía la soga en sus manos, finalmente Kary se acerca y dice- **prosigamos, caminaremos una hora mas y luego descansaremos para comer"**_

Sora regresaba a la realidad, se preguntaba que había sido eso, pero entonces ella comprendió que ella vio lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con su clon, después ella sale del baño y se da cuenta de que al lado de la puerta del baño hay una escotilla la cual cabe bien ella y se pregunta que hará si toma esa escotilla y escapar de ahí, pero piensa después que eso seria un gran error ya que ella estaría faltando al trato que había hecho Tai, ella estaba empezando a dudar de que si su clon era mejor que ella.

Mientras ella caminaba ella recordaba que era lo que quería decirle a la hermana de Kary, pero era un asunto muy complicado, pero ahora dudaba en comentárselo a ella, cuando terminaba sus pensamientos se da cuenta de que esta de nuevo en la puerta de la sala del trono, ella abre las puertas y ve que Satanamon tiene todas las pantallas apagadas; y que tiene enfrente a Piedmon y a Apocalypmon ambos en una pose sumisa.

Ella se acerca, los imita ya que ella se arrodilla y con una voz firme dice- **maestro se me ha informado Piedmon que el ejercito de replicas de ellos dos han sido terminadas.**

-**Excelente Apocalypmon, Piedmon retírense de la habitación y no aparezcan por acá hasta que yo les llame hasta cuando sea necesario; tu quédate necesito hablar contigo seriamente**- ambos Digimons obedecen y salen de la habitación, mientras tanto Sora al ver que ya no estaban ellos dos se quita la capucha y dice-** Satanamon, contéstame una duda, la túnica que tengo evita que ellos dos me detecten.**

Satanamon asiente y ella vuelve a decir-** entonces por eso me dijiste le de la capucha ya que al parecer nadie la conoce**- Satanamon asiente y dice-** si algo mas que deseas saber**- Sora con la cabeza dice que no, entonces Satanamon prende las pantallas de televisión y ve que Sora-C esta con ellos pero ya no lleva las sogas y que andaba aun así muy desanimada y triste ella, para ya no sentir eso mira a otro lado y ve algo, ve a Shadow que esta quieta, pero también nota que enfrente de ella esta como una sombra hablando con ella.

**-Satanamon algo esta pasando en esa pantalla-** Sora le decía a Satanamon mientras que este giraba y usaba sus sentidos para detectarlo y no podía y entre dientes decía-** maldición es astuto sabe como esconderse de mi.**

Sora esta con esa duda y mira nuevamente a la pantalla en donde vio a Shadow y comprende que eso es lo que esta buscando Satanamon, pero no entendía del todo este asunto, finalmente mira a Tai y se da cuenta que de vez en cuando el mira hacia otro lado entonces Sora mira hacia ese lado y nota que algo se mueve entre los árboles y ve que esa cosa brilla algo entre sus manos, pero no puede distinguir la figura y dice-** en esa pantalla algo se movió**- Satanamon gira y trata de ver, pero se da cuenta de que no hay nada y al parecer esa cosa que vio sea algún Digimon que esta perdido, pero lo que realmente le preocupa era esa sombra que había visto cuando hablo con Shadow.

Ella se tranquiliza y mira lentamente como ellos están caminando aun para luego descansar, ella esperaba que cuando se detuvieran comieran un poco ya que tenia demasiada hambre ya que no había comido nada desde anoche y realmente esta hambrienta.

Después de una hora Sora estuvo revisando mas pantallas cuando ve que ellos dos se detienen en un sitio amplio con unos árboles al fondo, ve como su clon que estaba sentada junto a Tai pero veía como el la trataba con una frialdad absoluta y tan dura que ella no soportaba verla así y no deseaba que nadie mas la tuviera, ella sentía el frió que emanaba Tai con su actitud.

Ella nota que se levanta y de dirige a otro árbol, mientras que ve que los demás preparan la comida y ve que ella intenta cerrar los ojos como si quisiera dormir un poco, pero antes de cierra los ojos se acerca Mimi y esta la saluda y empieza a platicar entonces oye la voz de Mimi que le pregunta-

**_-"desde cuando estas conciente de tu existencia":_**

Sora-C contenta empieza a contar su experiencia de cómo se entero de su existencia y hasta al final.

-**Así que eso paso¿Por qué tomo mi figura y no la de otro elegido?**- pregunta Sora a Satanamon

**-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo- **le contesta seriamente el Digimon Corruptor

En ese momento Sora mira detenidamente a la pantalla cuando siente nuevamente como su mente abandonaba su cuerpo, cuando se da cuenta que esta sentada junto a Mimi terminando de contar el modo en que se dio cuenta de su existencia, ella mira a Tai y ve lo que sucede.

_"Tai ignorando lo que sucedió se vuelve a sentar y de repente se oye una voz que ellos conocen Sora se levanta y ve que se trata de "Shadow" y dice-_**_ Shadow ahora puedes desaparecer ya nos descubrieron"_**

_"En ese momento Shadow se quita la capucha y muestra su rostro desfigurado y dice-_**_ lo siento ordenes son ordenes, debo de eliminar a los elegidos legendarios y a la chica del amor."_**

_"En ese momento muestra en su mano un nuevo brazalete y de un movimiento rápido lanza un ataque el cual ella esquiva por milímetros e intenta moverse pero se siente lenta y torpe, se da cuenta que mientras no tenga el brazalete ella no puede moverse con rapidez y exteriorizar los poderes de Digimon que ella posee. Finalmente cuando se da cuenta tiene a Shadow detrás de ella cuando ella muestra su nuevo brazo el cual esta lleno de picos y esos picos se le están enterrando en el cuello de Sora."_

_"Tai instintivamente se quita su brazalete y se lo lanza Sora-C ella lo toma y se lo coloca rápidamente, lo mas rápido teclea un código rápidamente y cuando lo hace Sora golpea rápidamente el estomago de Shadow haciendo que esta la soltara, Sora intenta hablar pero ve que ya no puede, tiene heridas en todo el cuello y se preocupa, pero no le importa, pero le extraña el comportamiento de Shadow ya que ella era su subordinada y no podía hacerle daño a ella."_

_"Matt ve como Sora-C se había zafado e intento ayudarla y le llega a la mente de Tai-_**_ no intervengas es algo que debe de hacer ella, además hay algo raro en Shadow antes solo se dedicaba a defenderse y a contraatacar y ahora al parecer esta ella dispuesta a hacer el mayor daño posible y ataca por iniciativa propia."_**

_"En ese momento Tai corta su platica ya que Sora-C había sido impactada contra un árbol y ella apenas se podía levantar, Mimi iba a ayudar a cuando oye la voz de Sora-C casi un susurro que le dice-_**_ no intervengas Mimi esto es muy peligroso para ti."_**

_"Mimi se detiene y ve el cuerpo de su amiga, ve que Shadow la ha herido gravemente, como tiene pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo y siente como estas empiezan a sangrar, Sora-C disimulando fortaleza dice-_**_ es hora de que desaparezcas, ya no tienes caso de que existas."_**

_"Shadow con una mirada seria la observa y solo dice- _**_jamás, no dejare que me hagas desaparecer, primero te mataría antes de que esta energía que me has dado regrese a tu cuerpo."_**

_"Sora-C la mira y dice-_**_ esa es tu decisión Shadow esta bien_**_- en ese momento Sora-C empieza a teclear un código de su brazalete, pero nota que nada sucede y en ese momento Shadow dice-_**_ crees que soy tan tonta para dejar que me hicieras eso, mi amo me he libreado de tu control o sea que ya no soy tu subordinada así que prepárate_**_- Sora-C baja la mirada y dice-_**_ esta bien no me dejas otra opción que hacer eso."_**

_"Sora se queda quieta como esperando algo, en ese momento Shadow se lanza hacia Sora-C y ella de un movimiento rápido tan rápido como el emisario lo esquiva y sin perder el tiempo en ese movimiento ella atrapa a Shadow y le susurra en la oreja tan bajo que nadie logra escuchar nada-_**_ dime quien te ha mandado y dime que le hiciste a la verdadera Shadow_**_- Shadow sonríe y dice-_**_ nada, nada... yo soy Shadow no me reconoces_**_-"_

_"Sora-C estaba molesta que aprieta unas teclas del brazalete de Tai y cuando lo termina se ven que del brazalete surgen una cantidad impresionante de luces y ven como poco a poco Shadow se estaba desintegrando, cuando finalmente se desintegra, todos se ponen a la defensiva ya que ahora Sora-C tiene su brazalete y es puede atacarlos, pero ven que rápidamente ella se lo quita y observan que la muñeca de la chica tiene toda esa zona marcada por una terrible quemadura, en se momento se acerca y dice-_**_ gracias a todos por no intervenir_**_- en ese momento ella se desmaya por las múltiple heridas de su cuerpo..."_

Sora regresaba nuevamente a la realidad sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera a dolorido y cansado, siente el dolor de las heridas de su clon y además siente como poco a poco empieza a perder el conocimiento como si estuviera agotada, pero desea saber que es lo que sucede por que Shadow dijo que venia de parte de Satanamon cuando en realidad no se sabia de quien podría haber venido, ella siente lentamente como su muñeca izquierda le empieza a arder como si tuviera una quemadura, siente como poco a poco empieza a perder el conocimiento, pero su deseo de saber que sucede le obliga a mantenerse conciente de todo lo que sucede, no desea perder el conocimiento, siente de repente como una brisa calida reconforta su cuerpo, siente que su cuerpo se cura y cuando logra alzar la mirada se das cuenta de que Satanamon la cura. Finalmente ella siente que su cuerpo esta bien por el momento se pregunta ¿por que lo hizo?

Finalmente ella logra levantarse y dice**- gracias.**

-No me lo agradezcas, agradécelo a Mimi- ella observa la pantalla y ven que Mimi había prácticamente jalado a Matt para que curara a su clon, ella notaba que su amiga estaba desesperada, casi al borde de las lagrimas, ella observa y ve que Tai había cambiado de su gélido rostro a uno de desesperación, ya que notaba que varias de las heridas de ella eran graves.

Sora más tranquila ve que su clon ya esta bien y que solo dormirá, se sienta en el suelo y le pregunta**- ¿Por qué no quede inconsciente?-**

-**Eres más fuerte que ella, ambas recibieron el mismo castigo, pero el ambiente que están envueltas ayudo mucho a ti más que a ella, ya que ella tenía una fuerte depresión y tu no-**

En eso el Digimon corruptor hace aparecer de la nada un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan, la chica del amor extrañada le pregunta-** ¿Por qué hace esto?**

Satanamon sin moverse mira la pantalla y dice- te debo una, si no te hubieras dado cuenta de la sombra que hablo con Shadow yo no tendría ninguna pista ahora,

Sora no sabe que pensar de ese Digimon y simplemente toma lo que él le ofrece aunque sabe que es poco pero le calmara el hambre y nota por un momento como si existiera una indecisión de Satanamon como si el quisiera hacer algo y finalmente Satanamon habla y dice-** Sora puedes preguntarme sobre cualquier cosa y yo te contestare solo una condición, que no sea nada relacionado a los elegidos legendarios.**

Sora se queda pensativa y dice- **esta bien, quiero saber dos cosas si es posible que me contestes¿quien es en realidad mi clon? y ¿como usted la creo?**

El Digimon corruptor se queda pensando y dice- **esta bien te contestare lo primero el clon de Sora en realidad era un antiguo Digimon que se llamaba Lady Arkangemon no me preguntes mas detalles ya que no recuerdo como ella fue destruida es como si una parte de mi no la recordara solo te diré que no la destruí yo**

Y sobre su creación te contare como sucedió

_Flash back 1_

_Satanamon estaba aun furioso ya que su emisario lo había traicionado, tan cerca de la victoria y el lo había engañado tan bien._

_Aun sentado en la silla del trono miraba la puerta del trono y dice-** esta bien emisario, me has traicionado, te quería decir esto que tengo en mi mano, pero ahora esta cosa será tú peor pesadilla**_

_En ese momento saca una esfera la cual denotaba un brillo de luz y oscuridad, pero ese brillo parecía mucho al de una luciérnaga la cual esta a punto de morir. La mira detenidamente y pone una mirada triste mientras que dice- **solo esto pude salvar de ti, es triste y frustrante saber que salve solo una pequeña parte de tu poder, pero muy poco de tus recuerdos.**_

_-**SI quiero volverte a ver tengo que encontrar una esencia que sea compatible contigo para poder reconstruir tu cuerpo.**_

_EN ese momento la esfera con la esencia de Digimon del pasado se eleva en el aire y de todas partes aparecen esferas con una pequeña parte de unas esencias y todas empiezan a girar alrededor de la esencia moribunda en forma de una circunferencia, de repente una esencia se acerca y antes de que llegue a tocar la esencia del centro, esta esencia se transforma en roca y cae al suelo, la circunferencia se cierra mas y de repente cinco esencias mas se transforman en roca, lentamente la circunferencia se cierra mas y todas empiezan a girar. De repente otra esencia se transforma en roca……….._

_Así sigue el proceso, después de una hora solo quedaban 15 esferas con esencias, de repente 3 esencias mas se transforman en roca. Satanamon se sorprende ya que de todas las esencias que aun no se habían transformado en roca eran las esencias de los elegidos……………._

_Interrupción__ del flash back 1_

Sora sorprendida dice- **¿como que las esencias de todos nosotros? si estas están transformadas en roca y además tres esencias de los elegidos no están en tu poder así como la esencia de Tai **

Satanamon ríe por primera vez, pero su risa no era malvada, era normal, muy sonora y dice- **cuando transforme a Tai en mi emisario absorbí una mínima parte de su esencia así como cada esencia que el me traía yo absorbía una pequeña parte y todo para esto.**

Satanamon señala al clon que aun sigue postrada durmiendo y prosigue con terminar de contar su relato…………..

_Reinicio del flash back 1_

_Todas las esencias giraban a un ritmo lento, el Digimon corruptor no sabia que hacer y se preguntaba si acaso la esencia que estaba buscando tal vez fuera humana y decide probar forzando la esencia de la luz en eso la esencia de **la luz** se rompe y se dispersa en toda la habitación, entonces comprende que esa esencia no era compatible con la de ese Digimon, lentamente todas giran y ve que durante unos diez minutos no sucede nada y ve que poco a poco tres esencias empiezan a apagarse, y ve que se trata de las esencias combinadas de **valor/ amistad,** **amor/pureza,** **conocimiento/lealtad** y se da cuenta de que la esencia de ella no quería compartir mas de lo que ya estaba._

_Lentamente ve que quedan 8 esencias y se pregunta si desde un principio había decidido buscar su esencia entre los elegidos y ve que de momento dos esencias mueren y ve que son las esencias del **conocimiento** y de **la bondad**, ve que esas esencias que quedan son muy fuertes y decide seguir viendo cual es la esencia que será compatible con la de ese Digimon. _

_De repente ve que una esencia mas desaparece y ve que se trata de la esencia de **la esperanza** y ve que quedan cinco esencias y piensa que tal vez las esencias de alguno de los emisarios sean la que esta buscando pero decide mejor esperar y seguir viendo, después de una hora mas de estar observando ve que muere otra esencia mas y ve que se trata de la esencia de **la lealtad** y ve que solo quedan cuatro esencias y dice- **entre estas cuatro esencias debe estar.**_

_Ve que después otra esencia muere y ve que se trata de la esencia de **la pureza** y ve que solo que valor, amistad y amor, cada momento el Digimon corruptor esta convencido que algún de que la esencia que busca es de alguno de sus emisarios cuando de repente dos esencias se detienen en el aire y simplemente caen al suelo como si hubieran muerto, Satanamon observa y ve que la esencia que queda empieza a danzar con la esencia de Lady Arkangemon y poco a poco nota que la débil esencia de ese Digimon se fortalece lo suficiente como para poder seguir viviendo sin la necesidad de estar cerca de él._

_Lentamente ambas esencias regresan a las manos de Satanamon y ve que ahora la esencia del Digimon tiene una luz tenue pero constante y ve que la esencia que fue compatible es la del amor y hasta el mismo se sorprende por esta sorpresa ya que nunca imagino que esa esencia fuera la que necesitaba._

_Finalmente el Digimon dice**- Bakemon aparezcan ahora**- en ese momento varios Bakemon aparecen y haciendo una pose de obediencia responden- **aquí estamos maestro-** el Digimon corruptor dice**- tienen todo listo**- los Bakemons asienten y dice- **muy bien tráigalo aquí y prepárenlo.**_

_En ese momento los Digimons salen de la habitación y después de unos minutos regresan con un gran aparato el cual en el frente había una gran pantalla y un teclado, de la do izquierdo estaba una bandeja con huecos para dos esferas, arriba de esa bandeja había también dos especies de jeringas las cuales estaban conectadas a un especie de capullo de color negro de un tamaño de una persona pero vista a contraluz se veía hueco, alrededor de ese capullo se veía una especia de barra circular de unos 10 cm. de ancho el cual subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento._

_Cuando finalmente terminaron de preparar todo Satanamon ordena que todos se retiren y que preparen la habitación del emisario. Él observa como lentamente todos los Digimons salen de la habitación del trono, el se sienta en su trono y solo observa la maquina la cual esta activada pero sus pensamientos están en otra parte. Después de mucho meditar le habla a la esencia del Digimon antiguo como si esta le entendiera - **es una tristeza que no tengas un proceso normal de nacimiento, este proceso es muy peligroso si todo sale bien…………olvídalo, pero si no sale bien perderé completamente tu esencia y no habrá ningún modo de recuperarla.**_

_Finalmente se levanta de su trono y se acerca a la maquina y coloca las esencias en los dos huecos, enciende la maquina y en el monitor se activa y aparece varias ventanas y nota que la pantalla se llena de **'1'** y** '0'**; él lee todo ese código y empieza a teclear muchos números de códigos._

_Una hora después……………._

_Satanamon terminaba de arreglar lo más que se pudiera a la base de datos de la esencia de la elegida del amor y había insertado en varios huecos los datos del Digimon del pasado y finalmente había logrado desarrollar una base de datos lo suficientemente estable para poder darle un cuerpo e inteligencia a su nuevo sirviente._

_En ese momento él aprieta un botón del teclado de la maquina, se observa como lentamente las jeringas se insertan en las esencias del amor y de DIgimon del pasado; se observa como lentamente esas jeringas extraen las esencias de esas esferas y se internan dentro del capullo y se nota que lentamente dentro del capullo empieza a brillar en tono blanco y en un tono oscuro al mismo tiempo, lentamente se ve que dentro del capullo se empieza a formar un esqueleto humano del tamaño de una persona adulta, después de una hora se ve que se empieza a formar los músculos y tejidos _

_Ya llevaba un día desde que había iniciado el proceso de la creación del clon y se notaba Satanamon cansado, finalmente el apaga la maquina y revisa su trabajo ya terminado ve en el interior del capullo una silueta la cual esta encogida, el con una garra rasga el capullo y este se rompe saliendo en medio de una sustancia viscosa una silueta la cual tiene el cabello anaranjado, el se agacha y revisa el cuerpo de su creación y dice-** es perfecto, este cuerpo es perfecto, no creo que Tai encuentre diferencia entre Sora y este clon.**_

_Lentamente el levanta al clon y la lleva a la habitación del emisario. Al llegar a la habitación el la recuesta en la cama del emisario y dice- es una lastima que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado, tal vez me serias de mas ayuda ay así me podrías ayudar a recuperar la esencia del emisario y así completar y ser el pilar._

_Nota que la silueta abre la boca y susurra algo, el al ver que susurraba el se llenaba de alegría y dice- **lastima que no estés aun conciente de lo que dices.**_

_El se levanta y sale de la habitación…………………._

_Fin del flash Back 1_

Sora miraba sorprendida a Satanamon ya que el modo en que lo contaba parecía que había algo mas de lo que decía, lentamente Sora iba a mirar las pantallas cuando Satanamon dice- **sabes una cosa, tu te estarás preguntando por que cuando te fuiste al baño pudiste ver desde el punto de vista del clon y como hace un momento tu viste todo desde el mismo punto de vista la pelea.**

Sora asentía que no y el dice con una sonrisa- **eso es debido a la conexión que hay entre ustedes, como te dije antes tu eres mas fuerte que ella tu si lo deseas puedes entrar totalmente en el cuerpo de ella y ella puede entrar a tu cuerpo es decir pueden cambiar de mentes, pero ese cambio lastima duramente al cuerpo de ambas y es por eso que solo dura una hora y para volver a repetirlo deben descansar 24 horas.**

Sora escuchaba eso atentamente y se preguntaba por que le decía eso, pero no le importa ella solo desea ver el por que Satanamon esta buscando esa sombra y con que objetivo y además ella empieza a sospechar que hay algo mas en la relación de su clon con Satanamon, pero eso no le importa, lo que le importa es el hecho de que sea lo que sea desea perjudicara Satanamon y se pregunta si estará del lado de los elegidos.

Ella coloca su mirada en las pantallas y se dedica a investigar todo su alrededor con tal de descubrir que es lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, ella observa cada pantalla y ve que todo esta tranquilo y que además ella se dedica a ver a la pantalla y ve que ya esta anocheciendo en la zona del Digimundo en donde esta Tai y se preguntara si en la zona que esta si también es de noche.

Entonces el Digimon corruptor dice- **estamos en le mismo uso horario que la zona en la cual ellos están es decir aquí también es de noche y creo que en cualquier momento ella despertara de su sueño**.

En ese momento ella ve que como el clon despertaba y buscaba a su alrededor, parecía aun aturdida y cansada, después denota que Mimi se acerca a ella y le entrega una bolsa de papas y una botella de agua y empiezan a platicar al final de la platica ella confiesa que sabia todo sobre que ella no era ella y que no podía hacer nada después cuando contó lo del Himen ya que seria igualmente juzgada como a Kary.

Sora en el castillo veía que Mimi no pudo contener mas lo que ella sabia y decidió contárselo, ella ve como Tai se levanta y se acerca a el clon; y ve como el se disculpa con ella y le explica sus razones, por una extraña razón Sora empieza a derramar lagrimas de alegría y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que sintió algo en el ojo entonces ella se limpia y se da cuenta que inconscientemente esta llorando. Entonces ella comprende que Sora estaba tan feliz que deseaba llorar de alegría de que Tai ya no fuera tan frió con ella y por eso ella derramo lágrimas de sus ojos.

Después de varios minutos ella observa que todos la llaman a cenar y por primera vez en el día come con ellos aunque sabiendo la verdad ya no era tan pesado el ambiente, mientras tanto Sora también cena igual que ellos la misma ración. Finalmente después de cenar deciden hacer las guardias y deciden cambiar las guardias y resulta que a primera guardia es la de Tk con Kary, después de la segunda simplemente Tai ya que por obvias razones Y además por que el no quería tener pareja para cuidar a los demás; después Matt con Mimi; después la de Davis con Izzy, luego la de Joe con Cody y por ultimo la de Ken con Yolei.

Sora observaba todo y comprendía la situación no podían confiar en ella para cuidarlos, finalmente deciden que ya era hora de dormir y empieza la primera guardia, todos se acuestan a dormir, Sora-C que ya no estaba tan deprimida se acuesta un poco alejada de ellos ya que aunque sabia la verdad deseaba un poco de privacidad.

Sora-C se recuesta en un árbol cercano y se pone una frazada la cual le entrego Mimi, ella intenta dormir pero no puede y simplemente se queda observando si sucede algo o algún ruido, pero nada el silencio es casi sepulcral……….

Sora observaba y veía que la primera guardia se iba a terminar y que no había pasado nada interesante y entonces Satanamon le dice**- es mejor que descanses mañana será otro día cansado.**

Sora moviendo la cabeza dice- **no, no puedo descansar hasta que este segura de que nada raro va a pasar ahora o en la madrugada.**

Ya llevaba una hora Tai haciendo guardia y Sora hacia guardia con el vigilando los monitores entonces ve como su clon se acerca a él y le pide si se puede sentar junto con el. El no dice nada y a ella se le ocurre una idea. Ella mira fijamente a Satanamon y le dice- **al cambiar con mi clon de mentes ella estará en mi cuerpo y yo estaré en el de ella.**

El digimon corruptor asiente y entonces ella comenta- **dime como logro eso**- Satanamon sonríe ya que había previsto todo esto y el le dice- **esta bien pero con una condición**

Ella asiente y el continua diciendo**- no revelaras nada de lo que viste ahora en estos dos días ni lo que sabes de mis clones de mis generales, además si lo haces me encargare de dañar tu cuerpo y ese daño mi h... digo mi honorable espía no lo recibirá**.

Ella acepta los términos y dice- **que debo de hacer………..**

EL Digimon corruptor dice- **simplemente cierra tus ojos y concéntrate desea con todo tu fervor cambiar de mente con ella**- Sora hace lo que le dice y sentía que algo en su alrededor sentía que un halo de luz multicolor la rodeaba, ella abre momentáneamente sus ojos y ve en la pantalla y solo observa que su clon acurruca su cabeza en el hombro de Tai.

Ella cierra nuevamente los ojos y de repente siente como cambia el clima y siente que de repente ella tiene sus ropas normales, lentamente abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que esta junto a Tai, lentamente ella reacciona totalmente apenada y dice**- lo siento Tai, es que me dio sueño de repente.**

Tai mirando a la nada dice- **no te preocupes ya te lo dije, eres igual a ella por eso es que no me debe sorprender que a veces actúes como ella, y además tengo deseos de hacer eso-** en ese momento Tai alza su brazo derecho y abraza a Sora y la recuesta en su pecho y le dice- **sabes una cosa con este trato que hice con tu maestro siento que a veces se me acaba las fuerzas y deseo que tu estés bien allá en el castillo ya que yo me encargare de cuidar bien de tu clon Sora.**

Sora tarda unos segundos en parpadear y dice tratando de sonar lo mas extraña ya que no podía decir nada- **que me tratas de decir Tai.**

Tai sonriendo dice**- nunca fuiste buena mintiendo.**

Sora tratando de fingir aun mas extrañada dice- **en serio no te entiendo que me tratas de decir.**

Tai por primera vez en el día sonríe y dice- **te lo repito nunca fuiste buena para mentir ya que sentí algo raro y conocido en el ambiente y que coincidencia que cerraras los ojos **

**-Lo siento Tai, es que quería que no me descubrieras, ya que el me puso varias condiciones las cuales no puedo desobedecer**- dice Sora en un susurro ya que no quería que nadie se enterara que ella esta ahí con ellos.

-**No te preocupes todo estará bien ya que una parte de mi deseaba estar contigo en estos momentos**.- Tai la mira y se acerca lentamente a su rostro, lentamente sus labios tocan los de ella y ella sien te como ese beso la reconforta lentamente el beso se hace mas profundo, Tai con su mano derecha empieza a acariciar su espalda al igual que Sora acariciaba la de él.

El lentamente empieza a besar su oreja de ella y siente un leve estremecimiento el cual le agrada, los labios de Tai empieza a bajar lentamente y empieza a besar el cuello de Sora, ella no puede evitar gemir una nueva sensación esta surgiendo en ella, cuando se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo se separa bruscamente de Tai y dice- **Tai lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso, no esta bien, este no es mi cuerpo y además soy muy joven para eso.**

Tai la mira con amor y dice-** Esta bien Sora, no te preocupes, te entiendo también me deje llevar y no reacciones hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, perdóname.**

Sora se acerca y le dice- **no te preocupes todo estará bien, es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo que estamos juntos**- el chico del valor acepta y simplemente el pasa su brazo debajo de ella a la altura de la cintura, mientras que ella se recarga en el pecho de él. Así en silencio se mantienen ellos dos hasta que Sora empieza a asentir que su cuerpo el empieza a doler y sabe que ya termino el tiempo, lentamente se separa y dice- **Tai es tiempo que me vaya.**

Ambos se levantan y el dice- **pero si apenas ha durado una hora**- ella le contesta-** si lo que pasa para hacer esto solo puedo durar una hora sino lastimare el cuerpo de ambas seriamente.**

El comprende y dice- **te podré volver a ver**- ella asiente y dice-** si mañana a esta misma hora**- en ese momento mira momentáneamente a un lado y dice en un susurro tan bajo que apenas Sora la escucha- **no digas nada Matt y Mimi están viéndonos démosles una sorpresa y un premio a el clon.**

Ella asiente y Tai se acerca y la besa en los labios, en ese momento Sora cierra los ojos y siente como su mente se transporta, cuando los abres se da cuenta de que ella ya esta en el castillo de la oscuridad y mira rápidamente al monitor y ve que Tai aun esta pegada a su clon y cuando se separa, Sora-C abre los ojos y tai le dice- gracias por el momento Sora, ella asiente, cuando se iba a volver a sentar entra Matt y Mimi y dice el chico de la amistad- **fin de tu turno debes de descansar. **

Tai los mira y ven una cara de asombro y dice**- esta bien haré lo que me pides, Sora es hora que tu también te vayas a acostar ya que debes de recuperarte de lo que hicimos hace un rato.**

Mimi quería saber que había pasado pero no quiso decir nada y simplemente dice- **hasta mañana………………..**

Satanamon mira también la pantalla y dice-** te divertiste con lo que hiciste**- Sora deja de mirar la pantalla y dice- **si gracias**- Satanamon dice- al parecer no te habías dado cuenta de que ya habías entrado a la mente de mi clon mucho antes de que supieras de su existencia.

Ella lo mira con extrañeza y le pregunta- **cuando fue eso ya que no lo recuerdo**.

El digimon corruptor dice- **cuéntame tu pesadilla pequeña-**

Sora recuerda su pesadilla y dice- **_recuerdo que yo estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro luego llegaba a un sitio en donde todo estaba oscuro y tétrico, la vegetación estaba totalmente muerta había agua estancada a un lado y veía mi figura reflejada, también observaba en el otro extremo había una plataforma en donde veía todo el Digimundo destruido y en medio de eso estaba usted, cuando de repente ella corre y lo abraza, cuando soñé eso desperté……………_**

Sora se daba cuenta de eso y entonces el Digimon corruptor sonríe y dice- **al parecer en ese momento se sincronizaron a un modo mental, y lo que me cuentas al parecer es cuando me despedí de ella y la tele transporte a la zona del castillo de la luz.**

Sora se queda pensativa y continua diciendo- **es mejor que descanses mañana será otro día agotador, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar pero no se que sea………………..**

Continuara………………..

Notas del autor: listo otro episodio terminado. Que creyeron que este Fic iba a ser de tipo lemon, pero no es cierto, mas que nada eso les quiero preguntar desean que este Fic contenga lemon y si es así con que pareja. Además con este episodio termina el resumen de estos dos días los cuales sucedieron varias cosas interesantes, si no recuerdan en que momento Sora tuvo ese sueño o pesadilla, lean nuevamente el episodio de**: LAMENTOS DE UN ALMA……..PERDONAME!**

Como bonus les comentare lo que sucederá en el siguiente episodio: los elegidos son atacados por un grupo de clones Tai y Matt despiertan sus ataques secretos de elegido legendario, pero el precio por eso es demasiado alto ya que un integrante del grupo de elegidos muere trágicamente, Satanamon hará una revelación increíble acerca del clon de Sora.

Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: **SEIS DIAS, DIA TRES: EL SACRIFICIO DE UNA VIDA.**

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION EN SEPTIEMBRE………………………**

Proximos proyectos:

En Agosto:

Un nuevo episodio de lujuria y Amor y el estreno de mi primer crossover el cual sera de Tsubasa reservoir chronicles y card captor Sakura eso es todo

Bye...


	11. CAP 08: SEIS DIAS DIA TRES EL SACRIFICIO

**CAP 08: SEIS DIAS, DIA TRES: EL SACRIFICIO DE UNA VIDA.**

* * *

Hola este es un episodio que ansiaba por escribir por eso pedí el tiempo debido a que quería que fuera perfecto para que todos ustedes los disfrutaran así como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo. Este episodio se los dedico a todos aquellas personas que me han apoyado durante mi estancia en Fanfiction y solo les puedo decir que muchas gracias. Además este episodio se lo dedico a mi amigo Antonio de España espero que lo disfrutes y siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

Este episodio me mataran estoy seguro...

* * *

Sora-C volvía a soñar, se veía nuevamente que estaba en ese pasillo nuevamente, estaba soñando ella venia como era llevada a la habitación del trono del castillo de la luz, no entendía nada por que aparecía en ese castillo, acaso era el hogar original de Su maestro y si así es por que el no lo recordaba.

En ese momento ella entra a la habitación, ve el suelo reluciente y ve que una gran bruma esta sentada en el trono del castillo, se oye la voz de su maestro que le dice- **Lady Arkangemon por fin tu esencia ya es lo suficientemente estable, por eso hoy te daré tres regalos.**

Sora-C momentáneamente mueve su cara y mira el suelo y ve su reflejo por primera vez veía como era realmente veía sus alas las cuales cambiaba de tono de negro a blanco, se veía aun cubierta por una túnica blanca, veía que su cara estaba cubierta por una antifaz blanco, además miraba su cabello era largo, le llegaba a media espalda de color negro con algunos rayitos rubios a los lados, ella misma se sorprende por conocer como era originalmente, si no fuera por lo que la había dicho su maestro ayer ella estaría confundida

Ve que su maestro esta sentado en el trono y a sus pies en dos especies de vitrinas había una arpa de color negro con bordes dorados, cuerdas eran de color negro pero en la orilla de esas cuerdas eran doradas, el tamaño de esa arpa era mediano no media mas de 40 centímetros de alto, tenia el aspecto de una ala aunque en la base tenia el aspecto de mano de un esqueleto, en el otro lado había una espada de ancha fina aunque parecía que el filo estaba hecho de cristal mas bien de diamante, en la orilla muestra un filo de color negro, la empuñadura tenia el aspecto de unas alas también y donde tomaba era blanco y las alas negras.

Ella oye la voz de su maestro que le dice- **muy bien este es el primer regalo**-

En ese momento la vitrina en la que estaba la espada se rompe y la espada desaparece en un instante después vuelve aparecer enfrente de ella y dice Satanamon**- toma tu primer regalo esta espada es la espada del equilibrio, tiene el poder de cortar lo que sea**- Sora oye una voz que dice- **lo que sea**- Satanamon le contesta- **así es.**

En ese momento él hace aparecer un campo de energía y le dice a su discípula- **intenta romper esta barrera psíquica que he creado**.

Ella toma la espada e intenta alzarla, pero no puede en ese momento la espada empieza a brillar y esta se transforma en una bola de energía y esta a la vez se interna en su cuerpo, ella se siente cansada por un instante, pero después se siente bien, Satanamon observando dice- **creo que aun no estas lista, cuando lo estés en el equilibrio perfecto la espada aparecerá y te será de gran ayuda**.

Sora-C siente que la silueta de su sueño o recuerdo Asiente con solemnidad y entonces él libera el segundo regalo y ve que se lo entrega y dice- **este regalo es mío esta es el arpa de la oscuridad, este arpa es tanto ofensiva como defensiva**.

Cuando iba a explicar ella toma el arpa y empieza a tocar la música Satanamon empieza a deleitarse de la tonada que tocaba, era tanto así que Sora-C desde su punto de vista empieza a disfrutar también del concierto que ella misma en el pasado estaba dando.

Después de varias horas se abre la puerta de la sala del trono y se ve que llega un Angewomon, cuando llega esta se arrodilla y dice- **señor Satanamon vengo con un mensaje de ella.**

Satanamon al oír al saber de quien veía el mensaje se levanta y se acerca y dice- **puedes decírmelo no es necesario que te retires pequeña**.

En ese momento Angewomon aun arrodillada dice- **dice que ella llegara un poco tarde de acuerdo con lo acordado y además ella me dijo que me adelantara a entregarle este presente.**

En ese momento ella hace aparecer un cofre en ese momento aparece un cristal de color rojo muy brillante de forma hexagonal. El lo toma y se lo coloca en el pecho, en ese momento Angewomon se levanta y se retira, mientras tanto Lady Arkangemon siente que el ambiente se vuelve de un momento a otro triste y desolador ve que también el aspecto de él cambia siente que algo en el interior de el ya no es igual, en ese momento Satanamon levanta su mirada y dice- **muy bien me siento bien solo espero que me confirme que yo debo ser el pilar del Digimundo.**

En ese momento Lady Arkangemon empieza a tocar nuevamente su arpa pero antes que siga le dice el Digimon corruptor le dice- **antes que continúes debo decirte cual es tu tercer regalo, es sobre tu origen………………..**

En ese momento Sora-C despertaba de su sueño, ella miraba y veía que aun estaba en el campamento, además aun no amanece, ella trata de volver a dormir pero no puede, decide levantarse y acompañar a quien este por ahí haciendo guardia, se levanta y se da cuenta de que cerca de ella estaba Tai recostado en un árbol como si el estuviera cuidándole su sueño.

Ella lo mira y ve sus facciones, no puede evitar sonrojarse, por un momento ella pone una mirada triste, pero quita esa cara ya que no quiere pensar en cosas tristes.

Después ella mira y va al sitio en donde deben estar vigilando la última guardia, al llegar a ese sitio descubre que Mimi y Yolei. Ella al llegar se pregunta que paso con Ken. Cuando llega con ellas dice- **buenos días Mimi, buenos días Yolei**.

Ambas contestan al mismo tiempo- **buenos días**- Mimi mira seriamente a Sora y antes de que ella hablara le pregunta- **pensé que Yolei estaría con Ken.**

Yolei seriamente dice- **no lo que pasa es que Mimi se sintió mal a la hora de hacer su guardia y pidió que Ken cambiara con ella, y es por eso que ella esta conmigo. **

Sora-C mira a Mimi y la nota muy seria y antes de que ella comente algo ella dice- **Sora puedo hablar contigo a solas.**

El clon con la idea de lo que le iba a hablar se va junto con Mimi, dejando a Yolei muy extrañada. Finalmente llegan a la orilla del río y Sora-C se da cuenta de que Mimi traía unas botellas de agua.

Mimi le entrega unas botellas de agua y ambas empiezan a llenarlas, finalmente Mimi es la que habla y dice- **dime una cosa Sora que fue lo que paso ayer cuando el te beso**-

Sora-C se sonroja de momento cosa que nota Mimi y le pregunta- **¿Acaso te has enamorado de Tai?-** Sora-C aun más roja que antes dice- **si pero anoche no era yo la que estaba con Tai.**

Mimi mira extrañada a la copia de Sora y dice-**me puedes explicar amiga**- Sora-C guarda silencio y dice- no **sé si deba decírtelo es que si lo sabes que me puede asegurar que no vayas con el chisme con los demás**- Mimi por un momento se sitio ofendida ya que la estaba marcando como chismosa.

Mimi dolida dice- **que poca confianza me tienes**- Sora-C le contesta- **no es eso es que es un momento que solo la verdadera y Tai deseen pasar ellos dos solos**-

Sora-C se da cuenta de su tontería y baja la cabeza, en ese momento Mimi se acerca y le pregunta**- acaso sucedió algo fuera de lo normal.**

Ella solo asiente Y entonces oye una voz que dice- **cuéntanos Sora que sucedió**- ambas voltean y ven que Yolei y Kary están viendo desde lo lejos a ambas chicas secretearse.

Sora-C mira a las chicas y en un tono resignado dice- **esta bien les contare pero por favor si es decisión de Tai contarles mas al rato, déjenlo que lo haga y no comenten nada………….**

Mientras tanto en el castillo………..

Sora despertaba apenas había dormido un poco debido a que estaba igual que Satanamon vigilando y aunque ella peleo duramente en contra de dormir hasta que ella estuviera segura de que nada pasara, pero no soporto más de una hora después de haber regresado a su cuerpo.

Cuando despierta, lo primero que observa es que Satanamon sigue en la misma posición que el día anterior, ella saluda- **buenos días**- el Digimon corruptor se voltea y le contesta- **bueno días pequeña.**

Ella aun bostezando dice- **que hora es**- él le contesta- **aun no amanece**-

Sora observa la pantalla y ve que Sora-c mira a Tai y pone una cara triste y rápidamente la quita, ella sabe el por que de esa mirada, aunque no comenta nada, ella ve que luego su clon se dirige hacia en donde están haciendo la guardia, ella ve que son Mimi y Yolei y ve que antes de que Sora-C llegue con ellas ambas están platicando sobre algo raro que vio anoche Mimi con Sora-c y ella sabe lo que se trata. Solo oye que comenta Mimi lo siguiente.

"Por favor Yolei si me llevo a Sora es por lo que te conté anoche quiero mas que nada ella me diga lo que paso anoche"

Yolei la mira y le pregunta- **y por que no dejas que Matt lo haga con Tai o con ella**- Mimi hace un ademán de no y dice- **no si él intenta preguntárselo lo que va a provocar es que ella llore o que Tai la proteja al grado de que ellos dos se peleen.**

Yolei preocupada dice-** tienes razón, solo espero que no suceda nada malo cuando le trates sacar la verdad**- Sora ve que Mimi sonríe y pone una mirada seria- en ese momento oyen pasos y ve que su clon se acerca con ellos, entonces ella observa que Mimi se lleva su clon y empiezan las dos a platicar

Entonces el Digimon corruptor dice- **crees que ella diga algo sobre el secreto que ustedes dos pueden cambiar de cuerpo**- Sora lo mira y dice**- si ella lo va hacer ya que quiere confiar en Mimi.**

Sora vuelve a mirar la pantalla y ve que ahora están Yolei con Kary habían alcanzado a Mimi y a Sora-C y esta ultima les cuenta a ellas sobre lo que paso anoche y les empieza a comentar a ellas lo siguiente- "**por favor no me interrumpan hasta que termine de hablar mientras ella estuvo aquí junto con Tai, yo estuve enfrente de Satanamon y les puedo decir que ella esta bien, Tai ya lo sabe también me explico una cosa que quería saber aunque no se todo, tal vez ustedes no lo saben bien o ya lo dedujeron pero en mi interior tengo el poder de un Digimon antiguo el cual se llama Lady Arkangemon, en si soy ese Digimon pero hay cosas que mi maestro no me ha comentado y eso espero poder saber cuando termine mi misión"**

Yolei sin soportar mas la curiosidad pregunta**- ¿Cuál es tu misión Sora?-** en ese momento ella baja la mirada y dice- **lo siento no puede comentársela, no es que no les tenga confianza pero si la comento puedo confundirlos en sus ideales.**

Kary un poco molesta dice-** que poco confías en nosotros solo dinos que es lo que pretende Satanamon**- Sora-C mira las chicas y solo comenta**- en vedad no puedo si supiera…….**-

En ese momento ella voltea hacia un conjunto de árboles había sentido que algo las estaba espiando, pero solo fue por un momento.

Sora-C mira a las chicas y dice-** regresemos con los demás ayúdenme a hacer el almuerzo, como un favor.**

Sora veía y se preguntaba lo que sucedía en ese momento ella ve en uno de los monitores la zona por donde miro Sora-C y ve que una sombra se mueve y entonces le comenta a Satanamon la mira y ve esa sombra pero vuelve a suceder lo mismo del día anterior Satanamon no lo puede detectar. Satanamon sonríe y dice- **Poco a poco sus poderes de Digimon se empiezan a exteriorizar tal vez dentro de dos días ella sea más Digimon que humana**-

Sora con una duda pregunta**- Ella se transformara en otra cosa**- Satanamon ríe nuevamente y dice- **no ella seguirá teniendo forma humana pero dejara de depender del brazalete para poder usar sus poderes y ataques especiales sin la necesidad de tener su brazalete puesto.**

Sora aun curiosa pregunta- **que clase de Digimon será o como la clasificaría**-

**-Su poder es comparable al del emisario en estos momentos, aun ellos dos están solo usando una cuarta parte de su poder total**.

Sora comenta-** entonces ellos tres son igual de poderosos que usted**- Satanamon sonríe y dice- **no, mi poder a comparación de ellos, solo estoy usando el 20 de mi poder total y aun así soy igual de fuerte que ellos.**

-**Ella que nivel tenia originalmente **- Satanamon la mira y dice- **ella era tres veces más poderosa que el emisario actual**

Sora estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de poder que tenia el emisario no podía imaginarse el poder total de ellos, ella sigue mirando y observa que las chicas empiezan a preparar el desayuno y que Sora murmura algo entre ellas.

Satanamon sonriendo dice- **vaya que estas chicas están locas, piensan hacer eso y sin embargo ella acepto con gusto.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que acepto?- **Dice la chica del amor con una actitud curiosa

**-Eso lo veras cuando empiecen a actuar esas niñas locas-**

En el campamento de los elegidos...

Tai ya se había levantado y en secreto tomaba la ultima botella de su medicina, miraba su brazalete y mientras o hacia el mira y veía el numero seis, mientras miraba ese numero el piensa**_- tengo suficiente vida para tres días mas, es raro que no haya pensado que si fuéramos con Imperialdramon ya hubiéramos llegado a esa montaña, pero hay algo en este sitio que no me agrada, aunque nadie quiere comentarlo todos empiezan a resentir la falta de sus esencias en su interior, pero ellos no están en peligro de muerte como yo, pero ya puedo estar tranquilo solo quedan tres días mas de camino, por que tengo este raro presentimiento, desde que desperté siento que algo va a pasar._**

En ese Matt se le acerca y el observa que las chicas empiezan a repartir el almuerzo, cuando Matt llega ante él le pregunta- **¿Qué piensas?**- Tai sin moverse y mirando hacia en donde están los demás dice- **nada solo pensaba que todos empiezan a resentir la falta de su esencia en su interior a excepción de Tk, Kary y tu.**

**-Si ya lo se, pero no se si te diste cuenta que en le castillo de la luz cuando el Sr. Jesús se despidió de nosotros miro a Sora con mucha tristeza es como si el supiera algo que nosotros ignoramos.**

Tai al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo se levanta y se retira del lugar de donde estaba, después de caminar un poco se acerca a Izzy y le pregunta- **Izzy ya puedes hacer contacto con el castillo de la luz.**

Izzy mueve la cabeza diciendo que no, entonces Tai se quita el brazalete, se lo entrega y dice- **usa este código y trata de dirigir la señal al castillo de la luz.**

Izzy mira curiosamente a Tai y le pregunta-** ¿Qué hace este código?**- Tai sonríe e Izzy lo deduce- **entiendo es el código maestro para traspasar la barreras.**

Tai asiente cuando de repente oye el grito, Tai lo identifica como el de Kary, él gira rápidamente hacia donde esta ella y ve que las tres chicas están tiradas en el suelo, el observa que los paltos de comida apenas los probado y se da cuenta de toda la situación pero...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Sora veía como su clon repartía el almuerzo se le hizo muy raro entonces cuando apenas iban en la mitad ven que las chicas empiezan a probar su ración de comida cuando de repente oye un grito y ella observas que Kary ve que tanto Mimi como Yolei caían inconscientes todos ponen una cara blanca ya que en ese momentos todos piensan que Sora-C hizo algo raro a la comida tal vez es veneno o alguna droga ya que saben que es parte de su misión, en ese momento todos acorralan a Sora, todos estaban pálidos lleno de terror.

Davis aterrado dice- **¿Qué has hecho niña tonta?**- Sora ve que su clon se arrodilla y empieza a llorar diciendo cosas intangibles, en ese momento llegan Tai, Matt e Izzy. Tai observa la escena y ve todo, en ese momento el en vez de hablar se acerca al plato de comida y se sirve su ración, en ese momento todos están extrañados, en ese momento oyen una risa y ven que de repente Kary se levante riéndose a carcajadas, también ven que Mimi y Yolei se levantan riéndose a carcajadas, entre las risas dice Mimi- **debiste ver tu cara Davis estabas blanco de la impresión**.

En ese momento todos miran a Sora-C y ven que ella también se estaba riendo pero como se tapo la cara con sus manos y dice- **perdónenme ¿no era mi intención solo quería tranquilizar el ambiente con una broma de mal gusto y ellas aceptaron gustosamente?**

Todos pensaban que las chicas deberían de haber sido drogadas para hacer esa cosa entonces Mimi se acerca a los chicos y los abraza y dice- **esta broma fue idea de todas nosotras ella simplemente nos propuso hacer una broma ligera pero nosotros no queríamos eso ya que tanta presión que tenemos acumulada debíamos sacarla de algún modo y creo que sus rostros se ven mas relajados.**

Sora miraba que efectivamente el rostro de todos ellos estaba más relajados, ella mira a Satanamon y le pregunta-** sabia usted de esa broma, bueno para que pregunte si usted lo sabe todo**-

El Digimon corruptor sonríe y dice-** no es cierto Sora, no lo se todo si supiera todo ahora estarían ustedes derrotados por mi poder y no solo eso sino que además ya controlaría el Digimundo.**

Sora comprende que aunque la tensión que existe entre ellos dos ha disminuido aun Satanamon desea transformarse en el pilar del Digimundo ella solo sonríe y sabe que todo lo que ha visto la ha confundido y no sabe si realmente Satanamon es el enemigo o hay alguien que entre las sombras manipule a Satanamon, pero si la segunda opción es verdadera entonces que tan poderoso es aquel ser que controla el destino de este demonio y posiblemente el suyo pero eso seria una locura.

Sora deja de pensar y se concentra en mirar la pantalla...

Mientras tanto en el campamento...

Tai estaba sentado terminando de comer su ración del almuerzo cuando Sora-C se acerca y se sienta junto a él y le pregunta**-¿Por qué no seguiste el juego?**- el le responde-** por que no había necesidad de seguirlo ya que habías logrado obtener el efecto deseado.**

**Tienes razón y como te diste cuenta de que estaban fingiendo**- Tai con una sonrisa dice-** fácil por los platos de comida, cuando ellas cayeron evitaron que su comida se regara y se me hizo muy raro que todas se desmayaran al mismo tiempo.**

Sora-C sonriendo después de mucho tiempo dice-** tienes razón a ti no se te escapa nada-** Tai se levanta y dice- **recoge tus cosas que dentro de 15 minutos nos vamos**-

Ella asiente y toma se mochila y se interna en el bosque, cuando ella sale ella va vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla rojo, una sudadera color blanco y se ha recogido el pelo. Tai al verla no puede evitar sonrojarse y el solo reza que la verdadera no lo vea que se pone nervioso con su clon.

En ese momento ven que todos ya recogieron sus cosas y el dice- **muy bien es hora de irnos de aquí ya que hemos perdido algo de tiempo**.

En ese momento todos empiezan a caminar y el aun se pregunta si esta zona afectara a los Digivice o por que nadie se le ha ocurrido hacer algo.

Mientras camina los Digimon se ponen a platicar y Palmon comenta- **desde que descubrimos que Sora es una impostora de la original ambas se han hecho muy buenas amigas**-

Patamon que vuela cerca de Tk se acerca a ellos y dice-** si es raro hasta Tk ya no muestra esa incomodidad creo que han asimilado o hasta han olvidado que esta Sora trabaja para Satanamon**-

Gabumon que se había alejado de Matt dice-** yo creo que hacen eso por algo y mas Tai y Matt ya que ambos la sobreprotegen y pienso que Tai oculta algo mas que no nos ha dicho ni a Matt ni a los demás**-

En ese Biyomon se acerca y dice- **miren sobre este asunto no he comentado nada con ustedes ya que conozco a Sora y a este clon de la misma manera y yo creo que ella tiene que hacer algo mas importante que estar cono nosotros **

Todos de acuerdo siguen en silencio mientras que Veemon ha estado muy intranquilo y Davis le pregunta- **¿Qué te sucede Veemon?**- Veemon lo mira y dice-** alguien nos observa desde la mañana**-

En eso Sora-C escucha eso y mira la dirección en la cual Veemon mira y ella trata de ver lo que hay ahí, en eso Tai aparece y dice-** Sora que te sucede**- ella lo mira y una sonrisa lo mas naturalmente posible dice- **nada, no me sucede nada simplemente quise mirar allá. **

En eso llegan a un puente y ven que las sogas están podridas, Tai y Matt pasan primero y después sigue Sora, después siguen los demás cuando llegan a la mitad del puente este se empieza a romper del lado en donde deben llegar, en ese momento Sora ve como las sogas empiezan a romperse y ella rápidamente corre hacia el otro lado.

Cuando ven eso todos piensan que su misión es la de matarlos a todos, de repente todos ven que ella toma la soga y prácticamente lastimando su cuerpo ella se detiene con la estaca principal y ella grita- **que pasa continúen no sabré cuanto tiempo resistiré**-

Tai viendo esa situación el brinca como brincara el emisario, cuando hace ese movimiento el ve que en la espalda de Sora le surgen un par de alas negras como si fuera una ilusión cuando el cae en tierra firme el la vuelve a observar y ve que ya no hay nada.

Con su mano derecha el toma la soga que tenia en su manos Sora-C ya que el al ver eso ve que su mano de ella esta totalmente enrojecida y hasta con ciertas cortaduras manchando levemente la soga con sangre.

El la toma en ese momento Matt llega al otro lado junto con Gabumon y entre ellos dos toman la otra soga la cual ya estaba rompiéndose. Finalmente todos pasan y en ese momento la chica clonada del amor cae al suelo totalmente agotada le dolía los brazos tanto que no podía ni siquiera moverlos, entonces Tai se acerca y la ayuda a levantarse cuando ella esta de pie solo dice- **gracias...**

El con una sonrisa revisa las sogas y ve que no era un accidente sino que alguien había cortado levemente la soga y con el peso de todos ellos hubieran caído.

En ese momento ven a lo lejos una montaña con tres pico grande gigantesca, Tai señala la punta de la montaña y dice- **en tres días debemos estar en la punta de esa montaña.**

Izzy se da cuenta de que del otro lado del puente había una especie de holograma que evitaba ver que había mas adelante ahora que lo atravesaron saben que la montaña esta cerca y que Tai conseguirá la otra daga, es raro que no conozca el nombre de la otra daga. De repente una risa lo saca de concentración y mira alrededor nota que el cielo se nubla como si fuera a llover. En ese momento del cielo empieza a parecer cientos de siluetas cuando llegan a tocar tierra, todos quedan sorprendidos con lo que ven

-**Piedmon, con que fuiste tu el que causo el accidente**- decía Tai mirando seriamente el ejercito de Digimon que aun entre una especie de nubarrón oscuro se cubrían solo uno había mostrado su rostro y ese era Piedmon.

**-Vaya niños elegidos, veo que aun siguen con vida se ve que este clon no hizo su trabajo adecuadamente y todo por que se enamoro nuevamente de la misma persona**- todos miraban a Sora-C y ella se sonroja Tai no mueve ni un ápice ya que el sabia de cierta forma que ella sentía algo por él.

Piedmon observa y ve que nadie mueve ni un dedo entonces el continua-** por órdenes de mi maestro tengo órdenes de destruirlos ya que esta tonta no cumplió con su misión la cual era de matar a la elegida de la pureza**-

En ese momento Mimi mira a Sora-C y esta también mira y Mimi comenta- **eso es cierto**- Sora-C lo niega con la cabeza y dice-** no es cierto Mimi esa no es mi misión el esta mintiendo,**

En ese momento ella se pone al frente del grupo y dice- **dime quien te envía**- De repente todo el sitio se empieza a sentir un frió terrible y Tai detecta una oscuridad que le hace familiar y dice-** Satanamon esta detrás de todo esto. **

Piedmon sonríe y de un movimiento rápido saca una daga y se la arroja a Sora-C, ella al ver ese ataque no se mueve y esta pasa por un lado arañando su rostro. Ella cae de rodillas y dice-** no puede ser él, maestro que hice mal por favor dígamelo**- Piedmon sonríe y dice-** nada solo que se ha hartado de ti y por eso nos quito eso a todos nosotros.**

Sora-C no podía creer lo que escuchaba ella dejaba de ser inútil para su maestro, lentamente las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y tan impactaba estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Tai y Matt estaban frente a ella protegiéndola, Tai sin mirarla le dice- **recuerda el trato, no dejes que eso que te dijeron te afecte, el se dio cuenta que no puede controlarte si mueres yo también moriré- **

Ella la escuchar entiende que Tai le esta confiando de su novia ella siente la responsabilidad, se levanta y mira al ejercito que aun esta oculto entre los nubarrones y dice ella- **Tai, Matt tengan cuidado si es lo que me imagino entonces estamos en un gran aprieto, desde que te fuiste el creo un ejercito muy poderoso, creen que los demás estén listo para una batalla como la del pasado.**

Tai mira momentáneamente y ven que todos están decididos y dice- **estamos listos para lo que sea**- en ese momento las nubarrón desaparece y todos los elegidos ven que se trata de un ejercito de clones de Piedmons y este Digimon sonríe y dice-**son alrededor de 500 copias de mi mismo.**

Todos saben que esta batalla será de las mas difíciles en es memento todos sacan sus Digivice y gritan todos- **Digievolucionen...**

Gabumon: **Gabumon warp Digivolve a Metal Garurumon**

Patamon: **Patamon Digivolve a Angemon:**

Angemon:** Angemon Warp Digivolve a Seraphimon**

Gatomon:** Gatomon Warp Digivolve a Orphanimon **

Veemon: **Veemon Digimon a Xveemon**

Wormon:** Wormon Digivolve a Stigmon**

Xveemon: **Xveemon DNA Digivolve a**

Stigmon: **Stigmon DNA Digivolve a **

Xveemon/ Stigmon: **Paildramon:**

Paildramon: **Paildramon Digivolves a Imperialdramon:**

Imperialdramon: **Imperialdramon modo luchador.**

Gomamon: **Gomamon Digivolve a Ikakumon**.

Ikakumon:** Ikakumon ultra Digivolve a Zudomon.**

Tentomon:** Tentomon Digivolves a Kabuterimon.**

Kabuterimon:** Kabuterimon ultra Digivolve a Mega Kabuterimon.**

Hawkmon: **Hawkmon Digivolve a Aquilamon.**

Armadillomon: **Armadillomon Digivolve a Anquilomon.**

Sora-C saca el Digivice de Sora y dice-** Digievoluciona Biyomon**

En ese momento el Digivice de la original empieza a emitir una poderosa luz la cual ciega a todos en ese momento Biyomon dice-** Biyomon Warp Digivolve a Phoenixmon.**

**Digianalizador:** **Phoenixmon** el ave milenaria se cuenta que este Digimon es único en su tipo. Es la Digievolucion mas poderosa de este Digimon, su aspecto es de una gran ave colosal color dorada en vez de tener un par de alas cuenta con dos pares, su técnica especial se llama **rayo de luz fugaz** el cual consiste en una poderosa ráfaga de luz nacida de su pecho, este Digimon se le considera casi inmortal ya que en ninguno de los registros existentes del Digimundo ha dicho que este Digimon haya sido derrotado

Phoenixmon estaba sorprendida por la nueva Digievolucion a causa de la chica y decide pelear por ambas.

También en ese momento Mimi extiende su Digivice y ve que también tiene ese mismo efecto que el Digivice de Sora-C y ve que Palmon dice- **Palmon Warp Digivolve a Rosemon.**

Digianalizador. Este Digimon es conocido como el Digimon de la naturaleza su aspecto es como la de Lyllimon pero en su cabeza tiene una especie de rosa roja, esta vestida de color rojo como Angewomon y en sus piernas tiene una botas que le llegan a la altura de los muslos, en vez de tener alas tiene una capa de color blanco en el interior y verde en el exterior. Este Digimon tiene como ataques **el látigo de espinas **este Digimon se creía extinto hace miles de años.

Mimi observaba la nueva Digievolucion de Palmon y comprende que hay algo más que compañerismo entre Sora-C y ella y es una amistad verdadera, tan pura como la que tiene con la verdadera...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Sora veía como todos habían Digievolucionado y le gritaba a Satanamon- **maldito cuando enviaste tu ejercito debía ser cuando estaba durmiendo**-

Satanamon miraba seriamente la pantalla y solo murmura- **maldito**- y replica en voz alta apagando los monitores momentáneamente- **Piedmon necesito verte aquí mismo ahora**-

En ese instante el Digimon aparece, ella rápidamente se coloca la capucha de su túnica, este al llegar ante Satanamon se arrodilla mostrando su respeto y dice-** si mi señor- **

**-Estado de los ejércitos**-

-**Ninguno se ha movido todos esperan ordenes suyas**- decía Piedmon tranquilamente

Satanamon gira nuevamente dándole la espalda y Sora se pregunta si el no esta loco al darle a su subordinado la espalda y dice-** antes que te retires quiero que la destruyas, ya no me es eficiente**-

Sora siente que su vida a llegado a su fin, ella empieza a dejar de creer en la palabra de ese Digimon, lentamente Piedmon levanta su mano cuando iba a lanzar el ataque la baja y dice-** no puedo mi señor aun ella tiene la protección, a cual la protege de todo los ataques de Apocalypmon y los míos.**

Satanamon sin voltearse dice-** esta bien puedes retirarte**- ella ve como se retira, cuando sale de la habitación ella se quita la capucha y antes de que ella hablara dice-** todo mi ejercito esta maldecido con una especie de maldición, si alguien intentara atacarme o a ella recibirían el castigo**

Sora comprende que el no tiene nada que ver y al parecer esa cosa que esta buscando Satanamon se entero que el tenia su ejercito de clones y decide seguir viendo la pantalla, mientras que un sentimiento de frustración la esta llenado lentamente al mismo tiempo siente una gran confusión...

Mientras tanto en el sitio de batalla...

Todos los Digimons de los elegidos se lanzaban a la batalla, en ese momento Izzy saca el brazalete y se lo piensa dar a Tai pero mira que Sora no se mueve y ve que Phoenixmon esta protegiendo a todos los elegidos ya que esta en una pose defensiva, Izzy se acerca y dice-** Sora ten el brazalete te hace mas falta a mi que a ti-**

Ella lo toma y lo mira seriamente y dice-** gracias**- rápidamente se lo coloca en su muñeca y activa el código, ella siente que el poder que guarda en su interior se libera, entonces ella mira a Phoenixmon y le dice- **amiga ve a pelear yo los protegeré, tu ayuda será mas importante si peleas contra ellos-**

El Digimon de Sora obedece y eleva el vuelo, mientras tanto ella ve que se acerca un Piedmon y se lanza al ataque ella deseaba poder tener la suficiente velocidad para poder esquivar.

Cuando se da cuenta ella ya había esquivado tres ataques de ese Piedmon y ese Piedmon furioso saca sus espadas del triunfo y las lanza a Sora-C ella los esquiva rápidamente es mas ni siquiera se siente cansada, ella mas bien aburrida se acerca a ese Digimon y le da un golpe en el pecho, con ese golpe lo desintegra fácilmente al grado que no usa nada de su energía, entonces ella aprieta otro código y este crea una barrera la cual protege a todos ellos

Ella se acerca a ellos y les dice- **quédense aquí esta barrera no puede ser destruida ya que ellos no tienen lo que yo tengo para destruirla**.

Ella con paso decidido sale al campo de batalla para ayudar a Tai y a Matt los cuales al parecer no tienen ningún problema para derrotarlos, mientras tanto los Digimons peleaban fieramente con ese ejército, pero como las fuerzas estaban muy equilibradas.

**- Aliento de lobo metálico**- lanzaba a cinco Piedmon pero este lo esquivaba fácilmente, entonces en ese momento se le acerca Orphanimon y esta lanza su ataque-

**-Lanza del Edén**- esos Piedmon recibe el ataque Y Seraphimon que ya había logrado eliminar a tres Piedmon se acerca a ellos y con un movimiento rápido dice-** Séptimo cielo**- desintegrándolos a todos

Mientras tanto Matt estaba rodeado por cinco Piedmon, aunque apenas sus poderes estaban despertando ya se había dado cuenta que era dos o hasta tres veces as rápido que ellos, pero siente que algo anda mal con su brazo derecho ya que siente como si este estuviera mas pesado que de costumbre, el haciendo acopio de fuerzas lo levanta y golpea a uno de ellos, pero no es suficiente ya que aun este se para como si nada le hubiera afectado, el exasperado saca su daga y lanza varios cortes que le resultan efectivos ya que desintegra esos cinco Piedmon el cual estaba rodeado.

**-Cuerno Mortal-** gritaba Mega Kabuterimon a un grupo de Piedmon, aun así para ese pequeño grupo no significaba nada ese ataque, en ese momento como cinco de esos Digimons se habían reunido en un punto.

Cuando de repente oye el grito de Rosemon que dice-** látigo de espinas**- cuando se dan cuenta esos Digimons estaban amarrados con el látigo de Rosemon y poco a poco empezaba a estrangularlos, cuando todos los Digimons estaban de acuerdo en destruir ese látigo se oye que Imperialdramon alza su cañón y grita

-**Giga Láser**- destruyendo a ese grupo, en ese momento varios Piedmons vuelven a atacar a ese grupo viéndose en la necesidad de reagruparse

Tai el lo habían rodeado alrededor de 10 Piedmon el lo habían golpeado y apenas se podía defender, el pensaba que podría usar una de las técnicas de emisario, pero el tenia miedo a agotarse, entonces el los empieza a esquivar, el por un momento piensa-_ **maldición si hago ago no se que tanto me afecte por eso es que no me arriesgo, pero sino no podré derrotar a estos Digimons clonados**-_

En eso el se detiene y uno de ellos aprovecha y lo golpea fuertemente en su estomago, el rápidamente recuperándose se levanta y molesto, alza su puño y este toma un tono brilloso y sin medir las consecuencias lanza un puñetazo el cual destroza a dos Piedmon en un instante. El revisa un anillo que tiene en su mano derecha y ve que aun mantiene el numero seis, el contento prepara su mano derecha y ataca salvajemente a esos Piedmon

-**Ataque sonico**- lanzaba Aquilamon tratando de acorralar lo que mas se pudiera a los Piedmon en masa, pero le era imposible.

En ese momento, tres quedaron acorralados y en eso Anquilomon brinca sobre esos tres diciendo- **ataque de Gigatones**- pero no era suficiente, después los Piedmons golpean salvajemente levantando a Anquilomon.

Zudomon aprovecha ese momento y grita- **martillo volcán**- derribando a esos tres y Phoenixmon desde los aires grita- **Rayo de luz fugaz **–desintegrándolos en el momento los tres.

Sora-C también estaba rodeada, ella sabia que no tenia sitio a donde huir, pero ella se da cuenta de una cosa, ninguno de ellos ha hablado, entonces ella entre tanto se defiende, ve que uno de ellos esta parado y solo mirando, ella rápidamente elimina los que están rodeados con unos movimientos rápidos y usando una técnica que ella desconocía que pudiera hacer ya que consistía en una ondas brillantes las cuales destroza a esos Digimons, ella ve a los demás y ve que apenas han eliminado una quinta parte pero todos ellos se ven muy agotados. Entonces ve que Phoenixmon desciende un poco y ella de un movimiento rápido se monta en ella,

Ella ve al Piedmon que no se mueve y dice- **a ti era el que te estaba buscando**- el sonríe y dice- **al parecer te diste cuenta, todos son clones pero no los controlo a todos, cuando menos sean menos., mas fácil me será de controlarlos**- ella lo mira y dice-** dime quien te ha enviado- **

Él sonríe y dice-** que acaso no te das cuenta que se trata de nuestro maestro el que me ha enviado**- ella lo mira con odio y rabia (podrá ella) mientras que prepara su energía de Digimon para destruirlo cuando oye la voz de Tai que grita- **Seraphimon si puedes usar el poder de Magna Angemon usa la puerta del destino-**

El Digimon ángel haciendo caso de lo que le pide Tai el grita- **Puerta del destino**- ella ve como son absorbidos todos los Piedmon y ve que uno en especial hace una seña de despedida y entra, en ese momento la puerta del destino se colapsa y en vez de estar absorbiendo Digimon malvados empieza a expulsarlos, cuando finalmente son expulsados todos ella ve que una luz morada desciende de la puerta del destino, ella junto con Phoenixmon levantan el vuelo

Ella sin importarle nada brinca hacia esa cosa ya que estaba bajando muy rápido, ella desea poder volar ya que si es lo que se imagina todos estarán en graves problemas. Todos ven que ella brinca como si quisiera obtener esa luz brillante nadie sabe lo que pretende, cuando ella esta apunto de alcanzar esa luz brillante,

Ella estira su mano cuando de repente siente cientos de ondas que le impactan en su cuerpo como si fueran golpes, tan fuertes que ella grita de dolor y que la detienen de golpe, y ella empieza a caer hacia el suelo sin la posibilidad mover o tratar de evitar la caída, ya que intenta hacer algo pero le había golpeado justamente en sus nervios y estaba inmovilizada. Ella pensaba que de nada había valido la pena dar ese salto, ella moriría estrellada, cuando de repente siente un brazo que la sostienen de repente ella mira quien la había salvado y se da cuenta que se trata de Tai que se había montado en Phoenixmon, entonces Sora-c reacciona y mira a Matt y le grita- **Matt destruye esa esfera de luz y Piedmon la obtiene estaremos en grandes problemas**

Tai la mira y le pregunta- **Que contiene esa esfera-**

Ella lo mira y dice- **tiene un arma que potencialmente poderosa tanto ofensiva como defensivamente**- Tai mira a Matt y este asiente y ve que la esfera había detenido su caída, el con un movimiento lanza una onda y ve que esta no llega a la esfera. Lentamente la esfera sigue bajando y cuando Matt ve que esta a una altura razonable vuelve a lanzar una nueva onda de la daga y esta llega al blanco, pero ve que no le sucede nada ni siquiera se inmuta, esta de repente se torna un color mas intenso y esta empieza a descender mas rápidamente, finalmente llega al suelo y Piedmon se acerca, el lo toma esa luz y se transforma en un arpa de color negro.

Sora-C al reconocerlo y viendo que se trata dice- **no puede ser es el arpa de la oscuridad**- ella en ese momento tiene como un recuerdo sobre los poderes que tiene esa arpa y se dice-** no estamos en un verdadero peligro.**

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Satanamon veía el arpa a través del monitor y se decía a si mismo con un odio indescriptible- **maldita sea, como es posible que aun exista, si yo mismo me encargue de destruirla-**

Sora estaba de rodillas sentía el dolor en todo su cuerpo, cuando de repente ella tose y escupe sangre; se da cuenta de la magnitud del ataque que su clon recibió y entonces comprende las palabras del Digimon corruptor y pregunta-** acaso conoce esa arma- **

Satanamon sin dejar de mirar la pantalla dice- **si la conozco yo se la regale a Lady Arkangemon momentos antes de...**- Satanamon detiene su platica y trata de recordar ese momento pero no puede y dice como tratando de evitar el tema-** esa arpa es un arma tanto ofensiva como defensiva**-

Sora extrañada dice- **pero que hace exactamente esa arpa**- el sin cambiar de posición dice- **con su tonada crea una poderosa barrera que solo tres cosas pueden romperla y como ataque puede destruir lo que sea con un solo toque y además neutraliza una Digievolucion haciendo que esta pierda poder es como si este tuviera el mismo efecto que el poder flama oscura de Dark Agumon**-

**Pero...**- pregunta la chica del amor-

**Esa arma fue la causante de la destrucción de Lady Arkangemon en el pasado ya que esa Arma cuenta con una técnica especial que solo los Digimons tipo ángel y demonio puede usar**- decía Satanamon sin importarle nada.

Sora ve que en ese momento ve que Satanamon se dirige a un lado de la habitación del trono, este de repente se abre y se ve un bello balcón que se ve un hermoso jardín aun bello y lleno de vida, entonces ella deja de mirar por un momento las pantallas y se dedica a ver a Satanamon, entonces ve que su cuerpo empieza a brillar en un conjunto de luces de color blanco y oscuro, ella ve que el extiende su garra y crea una especie de esfera roja y en ese momento que el la crea la lanza hacia una zona del Digimundo, finalmente el regresa y dice- **eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti pequeña...**

Mientras tanto en el sitio de la batalla...

Piedmon sostenía el arpa de la oscuridad, Tai observaba y veía como el clon de Sora estaba más nerviosa casi a punto de estallar en una crisis nerviosa.

En ese momento Piedmon dice- **vamos elegido legendario intenta cortar esta arpa con tu daga si eres capaz de hacerlo**-

Matt oyendo el reto empieza a correr hacia Piedmon y justo cuando queda un metro de distancia el lanza un corte el cual el arpa la absorbe como si fuera una esponja, Matt aun cerca del arpa vuelve a repetir esos cortes y ve que nada ha funcionado, en ese momento se oye la voz de Piedmon que dice**- te regreso tus ataques.**

En ese momento como si salieran del arpa los ataques de Matt se empiezan a regresar, cuando el ve ese ataque el se gira y todos sus ataque lo expulsan lejos de él.

Tai mira lo que sucede y ve que Matt es lanzado y cae enfrente de todo ellos, ve que Mimi se acerca y lo levanta, ella preocupada le dice-** estas bien Matt,-** el con un esfuerzo trata de levantarse y en ese momento el tose y le sale sangre, mirando como su chica se pone nerviosa el dice- **si estoy bien, gracias a mi ropa con metal legendario no me pudo penetrar y me salvo la vida.**

Tai ya cansado de solo mirar de un brinco baja de Phoenixmon y dice-** dime que es esa arma**- Piedmon sonriendo dice- **esta arma perteneció a un Digimon el cual nunca supo usar su poder como yo lo demostrare.**

En eso Sora-C baja también de Phoenixmon y dice-** Piedmon dime como sabias de la existencia de esa arma**- el sonriendo dice-** mi maestro me dijo que esta arma fue enviada a través del la puerta del destino, pero que no el solo sabia el método de sacarla, pero era arriesgado.**

Davis desde lo lejos le dice**- que método usaron**- Piedmon sonríe y dice- **eso nunca lo sabrán. Ya que aquí será su tumba-**

En ese momento el ve una roca y se siente sobre tal roca y se acomoda el arpa, lentamente su mano acerca al arpa y empieza a tocar un réquiem lento y doloroso.

Lentamente del arpa surge una especie de burbuja que va creciendo rápidamente. En ese momento cuando los elegidos se dan cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde ya que todo el sitio en donde estaban era cubierta por esa burbuja.

**-Esto solo es el principio niños elegidos, aun falta lo peor, su muerte**- Piedmon acelera el ritmo del arpa y todos los elegidos ven que sus Digimons acompañantes empiezan a sentir un gran dolor y el Digimon oscuro dice- **si siguen con esas Digievoluciones sus cuerpos les seguirán doliendo, lo mejor es que las pierdan para siempre,**- entonces con un toque lento empieza y devastador sigue sumergiendo el sitio de tan hermosa melodía.

Sora-C se da cuenta de la situación y dice**- lo siento Phoenixmon no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte soy una inútil**- en ese momento ella brinca del Digimon y cae a un lado junto a los elegidos legendarios, cuando ven que Phoenixmon regresa a ser Biyomon, Seraphimon a Patamon, Orphanimon a Salamon, Rosemon a Palmon, Mega Kabuterimon a Tentomon, Imperialdramon a Veemon y Wormon, Metal Garurumon a Gabumon, Aquilamon en Hawkmon, Anquilomon en Armadillomon, finalmente Zudomon en Gomamon.

Todos están sorprendidos por el poder de esa arpa entonces Sora-C dice- **OH no ya descubrió los primeros poderes de esta arpa, ha creado una pequeña zona en la cual no podemos escapar y segundo ha neutralizado las digievoluciones de todos ellos, es decir ha destruido ese contacto que los hacia digievolucionar**

Tk mira a Sora-C y dice- **no es cierto y te lo comprobare**- mira a Patamon y dice-** Patamon digievoluciona- **

Patamon**: Patamon digivolve a ... no puedo Tk siento que cuando lo intento un gran dolor tanto que pierdo fuerzas**

**Tontos ella lo dijo pero también tu...**- Piedmon decía eso mientras señalaba a Sora-C y vuelve a replicar- **tu también empiezas a sentir los efectos de este réquiem que toca tu propia arma.**

Todos la miran y ella contesta- **si habrá sido mi arma en el pasado, por eso se que ella no me hará daño- **

**-Eso es lo que crees**- Piedmon dice burlonamente y empieza a toca una tonada melancólica triste y lenta, Sora-C empieza a sentir que su cuerpo le empieza a doler al grado que siente que la estuvieran desmembrando.

-**Si no te quitas el brazalete seguirás sufriendo de aquí en adelante todos los ataques que realice con el arpa de la oscuridad ya que la tonada esta totalmente ligada a tu esencia y empezara a destrozar lentamente tu esencia al grado que solo quedes como un cascaron sin vida.**

Tai la mira y dice- **eso es cierto**- ella solo asiente mientras sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho. Tai con una mirada seria dice-** entonces que esperas para quitártelo, recuerda el trato.**

Sora-C lo mira y dice-** no te preocupes Tai, aun no me afecta, pero...**

**-PERO NADA NIÑA TONTA RECUERDA QUE LO QUE TU SIENTAS ELLA LO SENTIRA AL DOBLE**- Tai regañaba a la niña por su imprudencia , Kary mira a Tai y dice- **que sucede Tai**

Tai sin voltear y estar pendiente de todo dice-** nada...**

Matt desesperado por la situación dice- **lo que pasa es que Tai y el clon hicieron un trato, lo que le pase a ella, le pasara a la verdadera, están unidas en vida y muerte.**

Mimi la escuchar eso pone una mano en el pecho y dice**- entonces el trato que ella sufrido por nosotros**- Matt asiente-** ella también lo ha recibido**- todas bajan la cara de vergüenza ya que no esperaban de Satanamon una jugada tan astuta y todos se dan cuenta de que por eso el la protegía demasiado, tanto como a la verdadera

**Si, además se preocupa también en este momento ya que el dolor que siente el clon lo sentirá Sora**- dice Kary angustiada.

Sora-C comprendiendo que no solo se esta preocupando por la verdadera sino también por ella, toma el brazalete y se lo quita, cuando ella se lo quita ella siente un gran alivio y se lo lanza a Tai para que él le de el uso adecuado al arma. En ese momento en que el brazalete iba volando en el aire, Piedmon dice-** es el fin de aquel molesto brazalete.**

Acto después toca una tonada rápida y esta aparece un especia de rayo que atraviesa el brazalete destruyéndolo totalmente. Tai solo ve que cae al suelo migajas de lo que fue el brazalete, el no comenta nada ya que el sabia que algún día iba a ser destruido pero el nunca pensó que seria bajo estas circunstancias.

Tai observa como sonríe aquel ser y este dice-** muy bien es hora de empezar a destruir a los elegidos y a la traidora.**

Tai como por reflejo se mueve junto al clon de Sora y Piedmon disfrutando de todo dice-** dime elegido legendario crees que puedes proteger a todos al mismo tiempo, la barrera que coloco la traidora ya ha caído y no te has dado cuenta, verdad.**

Tai estaba un poco desesperado, pero no sabia que hacer en ese momento Matt se aleja de ellos y se a un lado de ellos y Piedmon empieza a tocar la misma tonada y de repente del arpa aparecen 11 rayos pero estos en vez de ir hacia los elegidos fueron hacia los Digimon. Cuando el rayo los impacto los elegidos vieron que nada les había pasado pero notaban algo raro en la mirada de todos ellos.

En ese momento los Digimons de los elegidos se colocaron en un fila lejos de ellos mirando el espectáculo. Izzy mirando pregunta- **que les has hecho a nuestros amigos.**

Piedmon riéndose dice-** nada solo los quite de en medio ellos verán lo que sucede pero no tienen en este momento la capacidad de razonar lo que suceda, ellos reaccionaran hasta cuando acabe con ustedes.**

Al terminar de decir eso, rápidamente empieza a tocar nuevamente la tonada pero algo raro sucedía con los elegios no se podían mover, a excepción de Sora-C, Tai y Matt entonces de la nada Tai ve que sale once rayos del arpa y que son tan rápidos que impactan a todos lanzándolos lejos pero Tai ve que todos los demás se levantan como si nada hubiera pasado aunque notaba que en el rostro de ellos estaban adoloridos. EL también se levanta junto con Matt y siente como su cuerpo le duele.

Entonces se da cuenta que todos habían sido impactados a excepción de Sora-C entonces ve que Piedmon prepara otro rayo y ella por primera vez siente el terror de esa arma y empieza a correr tratando de escapar de ahí, Tai al ver eso no se decepciona ya que era una acción lógica ya que ella tiene poco tiempo de estar con vida y ahora su maestro se la iba a arrebatar. En ese momento ve que Piedmon lanza el rayo del arpa pero este era de un color dorado.

Sora-C viendo que el golpe inminente y recordaba el color del rayo, entonces se queda quieta ya que sabe que es su fin. En eso cierra los ojos cuando de repente siente que una gran luz roja penetra el campo y se impacta en donde esta ella.

Momento después el rayo impacta y ve que alrededor de ella se formo un campo de fuerza, ella toca esa barrera y ve que le impedía salir y se da cuenta de quien se la había enviado. Entonces sonríe ligeramente y dice-** gracias maestro no pensé que me abandonaría**

En ese momento Tai escucha la voz de Satanamon en todo el recinto que dice- discípula crees que te envié esa barrera para que evitar que te destruyera, estas tonta, he decidido cambiar mis ordenes veras como mato a tus amigos y así sabrás que nadie me traiciona.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Sora-C desaparece y como acto desesperado empieza a golpear la barrera como queriendo romperla.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Sora no comprendía nada solo vio la luz que había lanzado el, había salvado a su clon y en consecuencia a ella. Pero esa voz era la misma voz de él, pero durante los instantes que escucho esa voz, no oyó nada en la habitación y además Satanamon se mostraba furioso al grado de que ni siquiera ocultaba su malestar.

**-Satanamon que sucede no comprendo nada, escucho tu voz ahí pero veo que no hablas**- decía Sora en ese momento Satanamon se voltea y ella lo mira y ve esos ojos lleno de rabia, odio y oscuridad, en ningún momento él la había visto así, ella al ver esa mirada tan terrible comprendió por que Piedmon y Apocalypmon le tenia pánico ella sentía que si pudiera saldría huyendo de él.

En ese momento el voltea y sigue mirando la pantalla y dice-** esta es la estrategia mas dura y cruel que puede alguien hacer esa cosa esta usando mi esencia , mi presencia, todo para que Tai este mas furioso que nunca y solo con verme me destruya.**

**-Por que no hace nada para evitarlo**- el se tranquiliza, se voltea y dice- **si supiera quien es crees que ya no lo hubiera hecho es por eso que la envié ya que te lo había dicho o pensé que ya lo habías deducido.**

Sora baja la mirada y se siente avergonzada, ahora lo más importante era como ayudarlos ya que si la situación seguía así, alguien moriría...

Mientras tanto en el sitio de la batalla...

Todos veían a Sora-C que peleaba por salir de ahí quería estar con ellos al final, finalmente Tai y Matt se pone enfrente de ellos, Matt siente que debe de hacer algo, entonces el mira a su brazo derecho y ve como si fuera muna ilusión unas cadenas que sujetaban su bazo a su cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta que había visto su propio sello el cual bloqueaba su poder. Entonces con todas sus fuerzas deseaba romper ese sello, pero no lo lograba entonces sucede algo por un momento el ve que el viento se vuelve frió y no sabe o no lo intuye pero mira atrás y ve que de repente que del arpa salen 11 rayos. Entonces ambos se voltean para protegerse del ataque Y Matt extiende su mano hacia los elegios y de la nada aparecer una gran pared de hielo que los cubría a todos.

En ese momento el siente como ese poder le impactaba, siente como lentamente le causa un dolor aun mas profundo que el anterior tumbando a ambos al suelo, entonces Tai también que se había volteado y se había protegido usando su armadura de metal legendario también le había impactado. Entonces se da cuenta de que la espalda de esa ropa esta totalmente quemada y desecha entonces el se voltea y se quita su saco y se da cuenta de que el también tiene su saco totalmente destrozado.

Piedmon jugando y sin darle importancia dice-** este es el resultado de usar la técnica secreta del arpa, aunque por un momento este chico despertó como elegido legendario totalmente y pudo crear una barrera la cual ha protegido a todos.**

En eso el se fija y ve que la barrera que creo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a todos. Entonces oye que Sora-C grita-** no dejen que el próximo rayo los toque si los toca aunque sea levemente ustedes morirán.**

En eso Tai la mira y dice- **que sabes del arpa**- ella deja de intentar atravesar la barrera y dice-** conmigo ustedes ya hubieran muerto, pero si otro Digimon de tipo luz o oscuridad la usa tiene tres para destruir a alguien no importa el nivel, pero se paga un precio.**

En eso vieron a Piedmon y lo notaban muy cansado como si le faltaran energías, entonces Tai comprende de que precio habla y le grita a Matt- **amigo cuida de todos ellos.**

En ese momento Tai se acerca al Digimon oscuro y Piedmon dice-** tonto crees que desperdiciare un tiro y dejar que se extinga mi vida. **

Entonces toco otra tonada y de la nada los hilos del arpa formaron una red la cual atrapa a Tai y dice-** como no puedo atacar de ese modo me dedicare a torturarte hasta el cansancio.**

En ese momento las cuerdas del arpa empezaban a apretar el cuerpo de Tai al grado de marcarle con terribles heridas, como poco a poco su ropa empezaba a romperse y dice**- eso no es nada.**

En ese momento se oye un grito de dolor ya que empezaba a sentir como esas cuerdas empezaban a transmitir una terrible corriente eléctrica, finalmente Piedmon libera a Tai y las cuerdas del arpa se recogen hasta quedar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tai cae por un momento inconsciente, Matt saca su daga pero Piedmon vuelve a repetir lo mismo a Matt, y este siente lo mismo que Tai, pero no se rendía y trataba de no caer inconsciente, entonces siente algo raro, siente que su cuerpo se esta recuperando rápidamente y sin ningún problema. Entonces entiende que su propia habilidad la mantenía casi inmune a cualquier herida y que su poder se esta creciendo poco a poco.

Tranquilo el se levanta y dice-** a mi no me harás daño**-

**-tonto crees que estarte curando automáticamente te va ayudar a vencerme**- Matt no comprendía y el Digimon oscuro continua diciendo-** entonces Ariel no te explico los efectos secundarios de usar ese poder sanador.**

Matt asentía que no, pero le extrañaba que Piedmon supiera demasiado de los poderes de los elegidos legendarios, entonces Piedmon dice-** que mientras mas te curas, mas débil y lento te vuelves en batalla al grado que tu cuerpo se inmoviliza y lo peor es...**

Piedmon sonríe mientras que Matt estaba preocupado por el efecto secundario que pone atención antes de que el hablara y este continua diciendo-** como descubriste esa habilidad en ti, tienes problemas en controlarlo, entonces te atacare tantas veces quieras hasta que te agotes.**

Matt no podía creerlo cuando pensaba que tenia la ventaja la perdía por que simplemente no podía controlar esa nueva habilidad. En ese momento Piedmon lanza las cuerdas Y Matt con la daga en su mano intenta cortar las cuerdas de la daga pero no puede ya que son muy duras.

En eso lo vuelven a amarrar y las cuerdas estrangulan su cuerpo pero el no se rinde y aunque intenta con todas sus fuerzas romper las cuerdas del arpa no puede y sentía como se le formaban las heridas y estas al abrirse se cerraban, era algo doloroso ya que sentía que cuando se abría una herida en su cuerpo las cuerdas se aflojaban los suficiente para que el cuerpo de Matt automáticamente la curara.

Después de unos minutos de estarlo torturándolo, el lo tira y este se estrella en la barrera que protegía a Sora-C provocándole gran dolor y cuando el cae trata de levantarse y siente que su cuerpo ya no le responde aunque en la superficie no tenia ninguna herida pero sentía todo el cuerpo le dolía, con mucho esfuerzo se levanta pero ya no podía moverse de donde estaba, y aun Tai estaba inconsciente el pensaba que por el esfuerzo que hizo no se había debilitado, cuando ve que Tai se levanta CON SUS DOS MANOS.

Matt no comprendía que sucedía pero entonces vio que los ojos de Tai estaban blancos como si el no estuviera conciente y entonces oye la voz que no era de él que dice-** conoces perfectamente los poderes del elegido de la luz, pero conoces los ataques del que es el enviado de la oscuridad-**

Matt en ese momento se da cuenta que la personalidad del verdadero emisario de la oscuridad se había posesionado de Tai y que el ahora no estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, finalmente el se pone en una pose de ataque y se coloca enfrente de Matt y dice- **solo por esta vez los ayudare aun este tonto tiene la suficiente fuerza para controlarme y me esa vigilando sabe que sus fuerzas como elegido legendario no son muchas pero como emisario de la oscuridad es peligroso al extremo.**

Matt se tranquiliza a que se da cuenta que solo es la personalidad del emisario y no la que temía ya que también Tai le había comentado que la verdadera personalidad del emisario había intentado salir de su ser pero el lo puede contener

En ese Tai mira a Sora-C que ella seguía todavía tratando de romper la barrera se veía que su mano estaba sangrando y que su hombro estaba totalmente amoratado.

Tai en la personalidad del emisario dice- **tranquila tonta no quiero que sigas lastimándote ya que si sigues así yo mismo antes de que me vuelva a encerrar te golpeare tan fuerte que no podrás levantarte ni tu ni ella en un mes. **

Ella se calma un momento y solo mira, entonces Piedmon lanza sus cuerdas hacia el emisario las esquiva fácilmente y todos los elegidos notan algo raro, notan que la barrera que Matt había creado se estaba derritiendo ya que no soportaría otro ataque.

También notaron el cambio pero de Tai y además algo peor notaba que Piedmon se estaba agotando y que de algún modo Tai se había dado cuenta que cualquier ataque que usara el arpa agotaba a su usuario. En eso ven que las cuerdas atrapan a Tai y cae enfrente de Matt, este se levanta pero se da cuenta de que no lo esta apretando y dice-** maldito me llevare sus vidas por delante así mi maestro estará feliz de verlos derrotados.**

En eso un aura poderosa se forma y Tai cierra los ojos y dice-** gracias emisario ahora me encargo yo, **

En ese momento se había formado un rayo y dice-** si los toca aunque se a un poco será suficiente para que mueran. Este poder si lo uso para los otros no les pasara nada.**

Tai son voltear dice- **no te preocupes Matt yo sobreviviré no importa lo que pase yo seguiré vivo. **

Mira a Sora-C que seguía nuevamente golpeando la barrera para romperla y además estaba al borde de un ataque de lagrimas y dice-** dile cuando la veas que la amo y que siempre la amare y que espero volver a verla en otra vida o cuando la muerte la alcance y que a ti siento una gran amistad, además tu no eres la culpable de que tu maestro te traicionara.**

En ese momento Piedmon grita-** MUERAN!**

Todos veían un gran resplandor que iluminaba todo el lugar mientras veían como una silueta era atravesada por ese rayo, mientras que caía de espaldas con los brazos abiertos notando como el pecho de esa silueta explotaba en sangre...

**

* * *

(Hola siento decirles que le dejare aquí y que disfruten el sig...-en eso aparece una figura que dice- ****no permitire que detengas tu episodio**- entonces giro y miro a la persona que esta entre las sombras y le pregunto-** quien eres tu**- ella me contesta- **soy Battusai clau**- Entonces iori-Jestez sonrie y dice- **clau que te trae para aca y COMO DABLO ENTRASTE A MI BUNKER SECRETO**- ella sacando una pistola me apunta a la cabeza y me dice- **por que tengo contactos con lo Yakusa y me dieron la ubicacion y ahora quiero que continues con tu gran episodio**- yo con lagrimitas en los ojos y obediente como niño bueno digo-** esta bien...)**en eso aparece una figura que dice- - entonces giro y miro a la persona que esta entre las sombras y le pregunto-- ella me contesta- - Entonces iori-Jestez sonrie y dice- - ella sacando una pistola me apunta a la cabeza y me dice- - yo con lagrimitas en los ojos y obediente como niño bueno digo-

* * *

Todos en ese momento se tapan la cara debido a que la luz se hace mas intensa que los lastima, nadie puede ver cuando se dan cuenta la barrera que los protegen cae y todos temen que Matt haya sido quien haya recibido el ataque, Mimi en ese momento siente que las lagrimas empiezan a escurrir por sus ojos, pero las contiene trata de ser fuerte, como lo ha sido su novio y todos los demás.

Finalmente la luz desaparece y todos pueden ver, entonces todos ven a tres siluetas tiradas en el suelo, de repente dos de ellas se levantan y una grita- **Sora NO POR QUE!**

Todos miran al sitio y ven que el sitio en donde estaba Tai ahí estaba Sora-C tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, todos comprenden que ella logro salir de la barrera, y se interpuso en el rayo que iba hacia Tai y Matt, matándola a ella.

Todos ven que Piedmon le cuesta trabajo respirar y que estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, todos apresuradamente se mueven de ahí y se acercan a Sora-C que estaba en el suelo, Tai y Matt apenas se habían levantado, la explosión cerca de ella los había lanzado lejos de ahí.

Tai era el primero en acercarse y siente su pulso y se da cuenta de que aun esta viva pero muy débil como para resistir mas tiempo y después Matt, entonces Tai con lagrimas en los ojos le dice- **Matt por favor cúrala, aun estamos a tiempo- **

**-Lo intentare**-

Matt coloca su mano sobre el pecho de ella, pero el se siente tan cansado que no puede hacer nada, Matt hace el intento pero no puede, finalmente pone sus manos en el suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDO HACER NADA POR ELLA, maldición si tengo este don por que no puedo usarlo.**

**-No hace falta que lo hagas Matt**- el elegido legendario mira el origen de la voz y ve que Sora-C aun esta consiente.

Tai al vera en ese estado, viendo que aun estaba consiente de lo que sucedía, lo estaba matando esto era peor que su visión que tuvo cuando el por su ineptitud casi pierde a ella y ahora la volvería a perder.

Finalmente todos los elegidos llegan en donde están ellos tres, Tai totalmente destrozado emocionalmente, con lagrimas se arrodilla y la toma entre sus brazos y le dice casi en un tono lleno de desesperación-** Sora ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**-

Kary viendo la escena de cerca se abraza a Davis no le importa quien sea que la abrace pero no quiere seguir viendo esa escena y entre lagrimas dice-** por que Sora, por que lo hiciste. Dímelo.**

Mientras tanto Mimi estaba tan impactada por todo que no sabia que hace simplemente se queda mirándola y no puede pensar nada. En ese momento todos notan que Sora-C aun con sus ultimas fuerzas intenta hablar, pero un dedo de Tai en su boca de ella, y evita que ella hable.

**-Por que crees que lo hizo Izzy-** pregunta Cody que también estaba viendo la escena tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar, el chico del conocimiento dice-** por que ella es simplemente Sora, ella es capaz de dar todo por los seres que le importan.**

**-Entonces ella sacrifico su vida por amor a Tai-** dice Joe mientras que Izzy asiente con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto Piedmon y su ejercito se desplegaban en el aire mientras se reían y él dice-** tontos esta es la recompensa que ella merece al traicionar a mi maestro.**

Tai lentamente quitaba el dedo de la boca de Sora-C y ella lo mira con una ternura que le destroza el corazón a cualquiera y con un gran esfuerzo le dice-** tu ya sabes la razón Tai, no me obligues a repetirla- **

Tai la abraza y cuando lo hace ella tose escupiendo sangre de color negro de su boca manchando la ropa de Tai. Este desesperado viendo como esta persona que se había ganado su confianza y la persona que ama estaban muriendo lentamente; y no había modo de salvarlas lloraba con ella, el decía llorando cubierto su rostro en lagrimas-** perdóname no pude protegerte, soy un tonto me creí capaz de llevar esta carga y solo te trate mal, jamás me lo perdonare, te quiero como un amiga como alguien que me importa, lamento haberme dado cuenta tan tarde.**

Ella sonríe ya que siente que Tai aunque no la ame siente un cariño especial hacia ella, vuelve habla haciendo un gran esfuerzo diciendo- **por favor Tai concédeme este ultimo deseo**-

El en una crisis nerviosa y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice- **el que quieras mi amor**-

Ella vuelve a escupir sangre de la boca y dice con un gran esfuerzo-** bésame en la boca Tai como en mis recuerdos más dulces que tengo de ti.**

El aun con las lagrimas en los ojos asiente, se separa momentáneamente para acomodarse, luego se acerca lentamente sus labios junto a los de ella, al ya no ve al clon sino ve a la verdadera, eso lo motiva mas a darle un ultimo beso de despedida, quiere que el se vaya feliz al otro mundo, es lo mas que puede hacer por ella.

Después de ese pensamiento fugaz la besa dulce y lentamente en la boca, el beso duro mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron.

Y el con un impulso la abraza nuevamente y esta con un ultimo esfuerzo ella dice- **_"se presenta como uno, aunque en realidad son dos, se ve que no controla nada pero controla el destino, mas poder desea y confundirlos es su prioridad."_**

Tai se separa abruptamente de ella y trata de decir algo pero nota que a ella le cuesta mas trabajo respirar, ve que toda su ropa ya esta bañada en sangre y que no podrá ningún minuto más y ella con una última sonrisa dice- **espero que seas feliz con la verdadera...**

En ese ella cierra los ojos y tiene un ultimo pensamiento- **_"Hice todo lo que pude, recordé todo mi pasado, y se quien esta detrás de todo esto, pero no pude decírselos claramente ya que seria desastroso para ellos, por eso le dije así, verdad padre"_**- en eso ella suelta un par de lagrimas de sus ojos cerrados y continua pensando-**_ "también recordé eso, nunca pude decírtelo de frente en el pasado ya que te respetaba tanto, aun en este estado mortuorio solo puedo decirte esto: te quiero papá y estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija Lady Arkangemon y ser el clon de Sora"_**

En eso Tai siente que su piel de ella se vuelve fría, ya no respira su cuerpo se vuelve pesado, Tai grita desesperadamente- **Sora NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

En eso un gran halo de luz aparece sobre ellos y ven como el cuerpo de ella se des fragmenta desapareciendo lentamente, finalmente cuando ese halo de luz desaparece solo ven las ropas de ella llenas de sangre, el Digivice de la verdadera y algo mas del cielo caen tres esferas sólidas las cuales eran de color negro con la incrustación del emblema del amor de color rojo caían sobre la ropa de Sora-C...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Sora caminaba en un camino lleno de árboles, ella miraba el cielo y veía escenas de su vida y entonces ella comprende que ya murió, que murió en el instante que el rayo toco a su clon, ya que el dolor era tan fuerte que su cuerpo no lo soporto, ella lentamente mira y poco a poco los árboles empiezan a tomar a la formación que existe en el parque de Odiaba, ella mira nuevamente al cielo y ve las escenas que ha vivido con Tai, desde que eran niños, su travesía en el Digimundo, después su distanciamiento por el noviazgo inicial de ella con Matt, luego su nuevo acercamiento cuando su noviazgo empezó a decaer y como Tai estaba con el,

Después vio que empezó todo, el cielo que estaba esas imágenes que le seguían estaban llena de relámpagos y nubes oscuras que presagiaban una tormenta y ahí veían las escenas de cuando Tai se convirtió en el emisario y como surgió esa extraña relación de dudas y miedo, finalmente conforme caminaba llegaba a un puente y ella recuerda que es el puente en forma de arco que hay en el lago del parque de Odaiba pero en vez de estar en un lago era un gran rió y el arco era mucho mas extenso.

Ella llega a ese puente y mira a su alrededor, nota que por el otro camino llega otra silueta la cual no reconoce al principio, ya que su cuerpo esta cubierto por dos alas una de color negro y otra de color blanco.

Ambas llegan al la mitad del puente y Sora mira a la otra silueta y esta abre sus alas mostrando su figura, ella al ver esa figura se sorprende y dice-** eres tu lady Arkangemon**

La silueta asiente y es que Sora estaba viéndose así misma pero con la diferencia que ella tenia extendida dos alas una de color negro y otra de color blanco las cuales desapareen mostrando a la chica que estaba desnuda con un agujero en el pecho que fácilmente podría entrar dos de ella dentro de aquel sitio, en ese momento Sora mira su cuerpo y se da cuenta que también esta desnuda pero por primera vez no le importo y entonces Sora-C dice- **si soy yo, pero no tenemos tiempo para charlar hay cosas que hacer**

Sora asiente y dice-** si debemos ir a otro sitio ya que las dos estamos muertas.**

Sora-C mueve la cabeza y dice- **no, yo estoy muerta, pero tú aun tienes posibilidades de seguir viviendo.**

**-Pero si el lazo que nos une no puedes romperlo-** dice Sora totalmente triste

**-Estas segura de eso-** dice el clon esbozando una sonrisa que le da esperanzas

Sora no sabia que decir y en ese momento Sora-C toma del rostro a Sora y la besa nuevamente en la boca, Sora sabia perfectamente que ella lo hacia por una razón y por eso ella no ofrece resistencia mas que sus cara se sonroja.

Finalmente ambas se separan y Sora-C la abraza y dice-** te regreso todos mis sentimientos que tengo por Tai es duro verlo feliz con alguien que no seas tu, además te eh dado algo de información extra la cual les será útil a los dos en el futuro,**

Sora intentaba hablar y Sora-C continua diciendo- **no digas nada solo escúchame se que te he hecho sufrir durante todo este tiempo pero no me arrepiento ya que gracias a eso he conocido gente grandiosa, gente por la cual daría la vida sin dudarlo como lo hice ahora con Tai.**

Sora estaba llorando al escuchar esas palabras, esa chica estaba satisfecha de la vida y no le pedía nada, pero entonces ella le pregunta a su clon-** entonces que tipo de información me acabas de dar.**

Ella cambia a una mirada seria y dice- es la información sobre quien esta detrás de todo esto, se quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto y que es lo que quiere.

**-Entonces por que no me la dice**- pregunta la chica del amor extrañada

-Por que es muy peligroso ya que esa cosa también posee la misma habilidad que mi padre de leer las mentes y sabrá perfectamente que tú sabes eso- contesta el clon de la chica del amor con algo de tristeza por lo último relacionada a su padre

**-Entonces por que me lo diste**- pregunta nuevamente la chica del amor

**-Por que el modo en que te lo di no sabes ni quien es y por lo tanto esa información esta cerrada en tu cabeza y solo hay un modo para liberarla-** dice ella con una sonrisa y feliz de tener a alguien en quien confiar

**-Cual es ese modo**-

**-Todo a su tiempo Sora, te puedo llamar amiga-** preguntaba Sora-C como si pidiera permiso

Sora comprende la situación y dice-** si puedes llamarme amiga-** ella se separa y dice-** dile a mi padre que estoy orgullosa de ser su hija y que lo quiero mucho y aunque no le pude decir enfrente de el por el respeto que le tengo.**

Sora extrañada por la actitud de ella le pregunta- **¿quién es tu padre lo conozco?**

Ella sonríe y en eso de su palma aparece una espada de hoja cristalina y filo negro. Ella levanta su mano y de la nada ella crea una onda de viento la cual empuja a Sora a la orilla del puente del lado de donde ella provenía.

En eso ella entierra la espada en el puente, de un movimiento estilizado y soberbio hace un movimiento de corte el cual destroza el puente desde donde esta ella hasta donde esta Sora. En ese momento escucha el latido de un corazón.

Desde lo lejos Sora observa como el ambiente que esta detrás de su clon estaba muriendo y marchitándose. Ella voltea levemente y dice- **debes de volver reconocerás inmediatamente quien es mi padre.**

**-Pero que hiciste-**

-**Esta espada tiene el poder de cortar lo que sea, y este puente representa esa unión, que he hecho es romper esa unión y liberarnos de el trato que hizo mi padre**-

Sora al escuchar el modo en que hacia referencia a Satanamon le hacia pensar que el padre de ella era precisamente Satanamon pero debía preguntárselo directamente.

En ese momento ella siente una fuerza que le invade y siente que esa fuerza la lleva lejos de ahí, de repente una negrura lo invade todo y lentamente empieza a abrir lo ojos y oye un lamento fuerte y profundo que decía

-No, hija por que lo hiciste, por que sacrificaste tu vida como en el pasado, maldito si algún día te encuentro juro que te haré pagar todo lo que le hiciste a mi hija.

Sora se levantaba y trataba de ver quien era el dueño de esa voz y ve que se trata de Satanamon que estaba de rodillas golpeando el suelo y mostrando un dolor que solo podría mostrar un padre que quiere mucho a su hija, ya no era necesario preguntarle ahora ella confirmaba que Lady Arkangemon era hija de Satanamon y todo encajaba, ya que el era una especie de padre sobre protector ya que protegió a su hija en esta batalla.

En eso Sora se levanta y siente aun el dolor en su pecho pero no le importa lentamente una lagrima sale de su ojo de ella y un resplandor de color opaco y luminoso se forma de repente esa lagrima se queda brillando y en eso Satanamon voltea dándose cuenta de que ella esta viva y dice- tu que haces aquí tu deberías estar muerta

Mientras decía eso el levanta su mano y crea un apequeña esfera de energía lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir a alguien.

En eso Sora lo mira y ve que la lagrima se transforma en una especie de lagrima de cristal, en eso de la nada aparece una cadena fina y ella entiende que esta es la llave para abrir la información que tiene en la cabeza y ella dice- **estuve hace unos momentos con su hija, me dijo que lo quería mucho y por el respeto que le tenia en el pasado nunca pudo decirle padre. Realmente su hija lo quería mucho.**

Satanamon mirando a la chica se le había pasado su enojo inicial con la chica aun así sentía que no era justo su hija había muerto por salvar a su enemigo y ahora su hija salvaba a su contra parte pero por que.

El algo molesto dice- **eso que es**- decía señalando el pequeño dije que se había formado. Ella lo mira y dice-** es lo ultimo que queda de ella en este mundo es tan poco que no sirve para que reconstruya su cuerpo verdad.**

Satanamon se acera y toma la pequeña lagrima del dije y dice-** no esto es solo el uno por ciento aquí no hay nada solo poder y una pequeña parte de su esencia tal vez sean recuerdos de algo especifico, pero es como si estuvieran encerrado en alguna parte**.

**Yo se en donde esta el resto de la información**- decía eso aun mientras miraba el rostro de Satanamon el cual denotaba una trsit4eza profunda, era como si la soledad lo golpeara de repente y se notara ahora cansado y exhausto como si el tiempo realmente lo hubiera golpeado en un solo instante. El la sigue mirando con esa mirada triste y dice- **que es lo que sabes...**

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla...

Tai estaba de rodillas aun en el suelo cu mano derecha nuevamente se había quedado quieta no podía decirse de lo mismo de Matt que estaba triste se sentía incompetente. Todos los Piedmon estaban en el cielo flotando esperando ordenes del nuevo y este dice- ataquen están indefensos esta muerte los dejo muy afectados.

Todos los Piedmon empiezan descender para atacar a los elegidos, en ese momento Tai toma las tres esferas, las guarda dentro de sus ropas y dice- **no... Se... meTAN... CONMIGO!**

En ese momento el estira su mano y de la nada empieza aparecer como un especie de viento de color negro y dorado que formaba poderosos tornados los cuales absorbían a los Digimons clones, y cuando estaban adentro de estos empiezan a cortar todo, entonces toda la ración de Piedmon que se habían lanzado empezaban a ser despedazados por Tai.

Matt en un arranque de furia el levanta su mano y ve que la cadena que veía al principio como un sello se rompía y de la nada empieza aparecer una gran ventisca la cual la mayor parte de Piedmon se quedaban congelados y de otro movimiento saca su daga y lanza una onda la cual destroza todos.

Cuando los 9 elegidos restantes se dan cuenta y Joe viendo que entre ellos dos en menos de un minuto habían destrozado a todos los Piedmon que estaban en esa tierra ya habían sido destruidos solo quedaba Piedmon original, entonces Tai empieza a caminar hacia el Digimon, y este con el arpa lanza un ataque con sus hilos tratando de detener al elegido legendario pero no era suficiente ya que cada ataque era desviado por la energía que Tai estaba emanando.

Finalmente Tai queda a dos pasos enfrente de Piedmon este al verlo nota una mirada llena de odio y rencor era como si en Tai hubiera despertado el mismo demonio. Piedmon lanza un último ataque pero antes de realizarlo Tai lanza un puñetazo tan fuerte que destruye el arpa haciendo que esta se hiciera polvo.

Matt lo mira y piensa- **_ese no fue un simple golpe, ese golpe fue como si hubiera lanzado cientos de ráfagas de viento cortando el arpa en pedazos pero como el golpe fue tan violento nadie pudo verlo._**

Piedmon viendo la situación y viendo que no tenía fuerzas para pelear se arrodilla y empieza a suplicar- **por favor elegido legendario no me mate, por favor no acabe con mi vida de un modo miserable.**

Tai lo mira y con una voz hasta rara para él dice-** no mereces que me manche mis manos con tu asquerosa base de datos.**

En eso el gira y mira a los elegidos, en eso todos ven una poderosa ráfaga de viento se forma destrozando a Piedmon y la zona en la cual esta estaba hace un momento. Matt ve cuando gira Tai y ve que los ojos de Tai estaban en blanco, Izzy se da cuenta de la situación y dice-** OH no Tai ha entrado en un modo berseck-** Davis mira a Izzy y le pregunta**- ¿qué es eso del modo Berseck?-**

Izzy miraba como lentamente Tai se acercaba a los elegidos y el comenta rápido-** es un estado en el cual los guerreros vikingos se ponían cuando los dioses les hacían tomar aguamiel que era el néctar de los dioses, al beberlos ellos se volvían locos y violentos; su fuerza se volvía descomunal y empezaban a matar a tanto enemigos como amigos.**

Al escuchar eso saben perfectamente a lo que se referirían a ese estado el ahora no reconoce amigos o enemigos y ese era un gran problema ya que Tai así era peor que el emisario. Cuando el se disponía a atacar Matt estira su mano y crea una nueva barrera de hielo el quedando por fuera, entonces el se prepara para tranquilizar a Tai.

Cuando este se disponía a levantar su mano oye una voz que dice-** TAI POR FAVOR DETENTE!**

En eso el se detiene y se nota que la mirada de el regresa a la normalidad y se da cuenta que se trata de la voz de Sora la cual retumbaba por toda la habitación. El al escuchar esa voz pone nuevamente sus rodillas al suelo y dice-** perdóname Sora, no pude protegerte.**

Se oye la voz de Sora que le dice-** no te preocupes Tai aun estoy viva, sobreviví al ataque, aun no muero ya que ...**

En eso la voz de Sora es abruptamente cortada y se escucha la voz de Satanamon que dice-** si ella esta viva pero ahora la matare lentamente, desintegrare su mente y esencia hasta entregarte solo un cascaron vació sin vida.**

Tai estaba molesto entonces Mimi con una voz casi autómata dice- **te propongo un trato Satanamon, todos los que estamos relacionados en este asunto prometemos que no te atacaremos y que ya no intervendremos ni a tu favor ni en tu contra.**

El sitio se llena de silencio tanto que la presión se puede cortar con el aire y dice-** para eso me asegurare de que cumplan el trato.**

**-Que planeas Satanamon-** decía Matt mirando al cielo expectante

**-Nada simplemente quiero que ustedes 9 se pinchen el dedo y con sangre firmen que están de acuerdo**- se escuchaba el tono juguetón de Satanamon

Todos asienten con la mirada y este dice-** muy bien háganlo.**

Entonces de la nada aparece un especie de contrato el cual aparecía 9 renglones cada uno poco a poco fue escribiendo se nombre, finalmente este documento desaparece y dice-** muy bien en el momento que ustedes intervengan sus cuerpos empezaran a convertirse en cenizas.**

Y como un ultimo favor les regresare a la chiquilla del amor si es que puedes con esta responsabilidad, Tai tratando de ver que es lo que este demonio de esta planeando, pero le desesperación de ver que Sora esta bien, le provoca que deje de pensar en lo que Satanamon planea y dice-** esta bien acepto tu condiciones. **

En ese momento un gigantesco halo de luz aparece y en medio de él aparece Satanamon cargando a Sora entre sus brazos, entonces Tai se acerca y nota que Sora esta desnuda con marcas de moretones en todo su cuerpo y una fea marca a la altura de su pecho muy grande, entonces Satanamon se queda mirando a Tai y este recíprocamente y Satanamon dice-** ha pasado el tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos emisario o elegido legendario-**

**-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo- **decía Tai muy serio

En ese momento Satanamon coloca dulcemente en el suelo a Sora que estaba aun desnuda, entonces de la nada una de las esferas que Tai recogió sale de su bolsa de su ropa esta se transforma en una manta que cubre automáticamente a Sora y antes de que el hablara dice-** este es el resultado de los dos días que ha estuvo mi agente con ustedes, fue muy grande el daño que ella recibió, mas cuando decidí atacarla por su traición. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Tai.**

En ese momento el se gira y tai dice- no te dejare que te vayas limpiamente, en eso el lanza un puñetazo que atraviesa a Satanamon sin causarle daño en eso se oye la risa de Satanamon y dice jugando- **crees que vendría, no seas imbecil, yo no puedo entrar en esta zona ya que perdería mas de la mitad de mi poder, pobre iluso y además tampoco puedo hacerte daño o el daño seria mínimo.**

Satanamon en eso mira a los elegidos y dice-** espero que cumplan con el trato ya que he respetado la vida de ella y por eso también se las regreso, mas sin en cambio no cambia nada de esto, algún día descubriere en donde esta tu esencia y así podré realizar mi sueño de ser la esencia del Digimundo.**

Después de decir eso el desaparece dentro del halo de luz y mientras tanto el corre y mira a Sora y ve que de repente las otra esfera de las que había recogido., vuela enfrente de ella y se rompe al hacerlo ve que Sora ahora esta cubierta de toda de negro, era un traje como el de una ladrona, era una sudadera negra de manga larga con el emblema del amor en la base de sus mangas, y un pantalón negro ajustado de mezclilla, también unos tenis de color negro que tenia el emblema del amor, finalmente la frazada se transforma en un chaleco de mezclilla .de color negro con dos bolsas.

Mientras tanto Matt se acercaba a Mimi y la veía en un tono serio y le dice-** Mimi te encuentras bien-**

Ella solo asiente, pero el se da cuenta de que ella no ha llorado y le empieza a preocupar aunque ella quiere mostrarse muy fuerte. Matt se acerca y le dice- **no trates de ser fuerte se que te dolió mucho verla morir pero.**

-**No importa Matt me encuentro bien, su mirada a la hora de morir era de satisfacción.**- Mimi decía eso en un tono casi autómata era como si sus sentimientos hubieran sido destrozados. Matt comprendiendo que aun estaba tan impresionada y que ella realmente necesitaba llorar solo dice-** perdóname Mimi.**

En eso el levanta su mano y le suelta una cachetada tan fuerte que tumba a Mimi, todos al ver la escena no comprenden lo que sucede, entonces todos escuchan un leve lloriqueo y ven que Mimi esta llorando el se agacha y la braza y le susurra al oído-** perdóname Mimi, perdóname por hacerte llorar pero no quería ver como te cohibías por no poder permitir que la tristeza por su muerte te cerrara tus sentimientos, aun cuando se nota que eres la mas débil, has mostrado tener mas fortaleza que Tai y que yo, por eso llora y desahógate.**

Mimi empieza a llorar con un llanto desgarrador tan fuerte que el cree que ella se va a desmayar por su llanto, Tai mira el cielo y se da cuenta que ya esta atardeciendo que todo el día se había perdido, entonces el mira su anillo y le muestra un numero 3 y piensa- **use la mitad de mi energía vital por que enloquecí ahora estamos atrasados por un día, espero lograr llegar.**

El mira a Sora que esta durmiendo y dice-** que bueno que estas aquí conmigo Sora**- en eso nota que ella trae un pequeño dije en forma de lágrima pero no le da importancia y decide que descansaran por hoy y que mañana seguirán viajando, mientras que Kary empieza a hacer una tumba para Sora-C.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Notas del autor: 8 de septiembre acabo de terminar este episodio, no me salió como yo lo deseaba pero me agrado, que les pareció las sorpresas que sobre Lady Arkangemon, ya que nadie sabia que era ella la hija de Satanamon, entonces la voz que escucha en sus sueños podrían ser su madre, entonces por que Satanamon no la recuerda.

A quien se refería Sora-C cuando le dijo eso a Tai en la agonía de su muerte, Sora estará bien después de haber "sobrevivido" a Satanamon de estar enfrente de él. Acaso ella habrá hecho un trato con el para sobrevivir, que fue lo que descubrió Sora-C y no lo pudo decir. Eso mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado.** SEIS DIAS: DIA CUATRO Y CINCO: LA AGONIA DEL VALOR**

**"-_Eres basura-  
_****_-Ya no puedo confiar en ti-  
_****_-Nadie cree en ti-  
_****_-Lo has perdido todo por esa traición-  
_****_-Aléjate de nosotros ya no podemos ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra-  
_****_-Como pudiste traicionarnos uniéndote al enemigo y creyendo en una mentira-  
_**_La silueta estaba tirada en el suelo su mente escuchaba cada pensamiento bueno y malo que había su alrededor solo quería llorar y dormir, pero le era imposible este sacrificio que estaba haciendo era para evitar un daño mayor al que Tai y Matt pensaba hacerles a los demás. Estaba lejos del grupo en un rincón después de haber descubierto su traición todos se habían alejado del sitio en donde estaba, sabia que ahora todos estaban durmiendo, pero aun así el sueño poco a poco la estaba carcomiendo su mente todos esos pensamientos al grado de que poco a poco las imágenes que empezaba a tener las empezaba a confundir y poco a poco ya no podía reconocer a nadie de las personas de sus recuerdos, al grado que su mente se quedo en blanco sin ningún recuerdo propio, solo por salvarlos_."

Que les pareció quien crees que sea el personaje que esta sacrificando su mente, este es un fragmento de un episodio que aun esta alejado, pero creo que tal vez me acerque con el siguiente, al parecer hay un traidor desde que momento empezó a existir buena pregunta.


	12. CAP 09: SEIS DIAS DIA CUATRO Y CINCO

**CAP 09: SEIS DIAS, DIA CUATRO Y CINCO: LA TRAICION Y LA AGONIA DEL VALOR**

* * *

Flash Back

Sora esta mirando a Satanamon, mientras atrás de el, podía ver la pantalla de que Tai y Matt estaban destrozando a todos esos clones de Piedmon sin ni siquiera susurrar algo, él la mira seriamente y dice-** ahora que estas muerta para ellos ya no eres de utilidad para ellos pero para mi me serás de gran ayuda.**

Sora oía pero ella se le ocurre algo pero era muy arriesgado y dice-** quiero hacer un trato con usted-**

El Digimon corruptor la mira con sus ojos rojos y dice-** que es lo que me propones**

Ella toma aire y dice-** regrésame con ellos y yo te prometo que seré tu nuevo espía, para así descubrir quien esta detrás de todo este asunto y saber que es lo que se propone aquel ser.**

En ese momento Satanamon se arrodilla, baja su mirada a la misma altura a la de Sora y le dice-** estas segura de que quieres traicionar a tus amigos.**

Sora baja la mirada ya que no había pensado en eso y sabia lo duro para sus amigos que se enterarían de que ella los había traicionado. Pero algo en su interior le decía que tenia que ser así, entonces ella contesta- **si estoy segura, por el bien de ellos.**

El cambia a una mirada tranquila la cual denota una tristeza y dice-** esta es tu ultima oportunidad ya que después de contestarme ya no habrá marcha atrás, ten en cuenta todo lo que perderás si es que te descubren que trabajas parea mi, perderás la confianza que te tienen en ti, perderás tu credibilidad, perderás hasta el amor que siente ese estúpido de Tai, perderás tu dignidad, tu boca solo se abrirá para impartir mentiras y discordias ya que aunque digas le verdad nadie te creerá, finalmente todos te alejaran de ti como si fueras una peste o tuvieras la lepra, aun así estas dispuesta a trabajar para mi.**

Sora mira a Satanamon a los ojos y con una voz firme y determinada dice-** acepto, trabajare para ti solo hasta que descubra lo que tu hija descubrió.**

El complacido dice-** esta bien solo espero no arrepentirme y espero que tu no hagas lo que hizo tu novio que se dedico en concentrar toda mi atención en el para distraerme de lo importante, por favor no me decepciones.**

Ella mira a la pantalla y ve que Tai esta volteándose con la intención de destruir a los elegidos que el no se había calmado, entonces ella grita-

**TAI POR FAVOR DETENTE!**

Ella nota que Tai se detiene, que este se arrodilla entonces y llorando dice-** perdóname Sora, no pude protegerte**

Ella desde la habitación del trono dice-** no te preocupes Tai aun estoy viva, sobreviví al ataque, aun no muero ya que ...**

En ese Sora se tapa la boca ya que iba a regar lo del trato, entonces Satanamon empieza a hablar abruptamente y entonces ella ve fijamente como los elegidos negociaban con el para que ella regresara con ellos, pero sabia que la decisión que había tomado era la mejor y que solo el tiempo le dará la razón.

Finalmente enfrente de el aparece un documento en el cual los elegidos que no estaban involucrados no podrían participara ni a favor ni en contra de el. Entonces de la nada hace aparecer el documento el cual lo quema y dice-** tontos ahora tendrán miedo de hacer algún movimiento y además con lo que me propusiste pudiste llenar totalmente el trato, es hora de que te regrese.**

En ese momento el la abraza y ella siente el dolor en todo su cuerpo, entonces el le susurra-** siento que tenga que ser así, tu cuerpo debería descansar dos o tres días para que sus golpes sanen, pero no estamos para juegos y además ya sabes que Tai se esta muriendo y dile a esa persona que sabe que no lo calle mas, que lo diga y trate de dar sus razones. **

Sora no comprendía lo que le decía, entonces el se separa y siente cansada y finalmente cierra los ojos

Fin Flash back

Sora abría los ojos aun se sentía adolorida en todo su cuerpo, entonces oye una voz que le dice-** buenos día dormilona-** ella voltea y ve que se trata de Tai que esta junto a ella cuidándole el sueño.

**-Buenos días Tai**- decía ella en un tono audible ya que aun sentía la garganta reseca.

El se acerca y la abraza y le susurra al oído-** gracias por seguir con vida.**

Ella se abraza fuertemente de el mientras que en su mente oye una voz que dice-**_ "buenos días mi traidora."_**

Ella se sobresalta y Tai le pregunta- **¿Qué te sucede?**

Sora mirando a su alrededor dice- **nada me pareció escuchar algo, pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación.**

Entonces Tai se levanta mientras le dice que descanse un poco ya que dentro de una hora retomaran el camino mientras ella se recuesta un poco piensa-**_ Satanamon no me de esos sustos, por poco y hecho a perder todo delante de Tai._**

**_-"Si ya lo se solo te media y probaba este método de comunicación ya que es distinto a los demás"_**- Sora acostándose y cerrando los ojos piensa- **_como que es distinto a los demás si oigo tu voz a través de mi mente._**

-"Al parecer funciona, la comunicación que estamos teniendo es a través de tu esencia es decir; yo te hablo a tu esencia y tu me contestas de igual modo es decir tu mente puede recibir la información pero solo puedes enviármela de ese modo".

Sora estaba sorprendida y piensa-**_ entonces no corremos riesgo de que Tai, Matt o la cosa que están atacando a todos nosotros se entere de lo que estoy haciendo._**

Ella espera unos segundo y oye que le contesta diciendo- "**_no, si eso fuera así. Ya hubiera detectado el odio de Tai sobre mi y trataría de hacer algo."_**

Finalmente agrega el Digimon corruptor**_-"Bueno será mejor que descanses trataremos de no usar este método tan seguido solo por seguridad."_**- Sora asiente discretamente y sigue durmiendo profundamente

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Piedmon estaba enfrente de su amo el cual estaba sentado en su trono sin hacer ningún movimiento. Lentamente abre los ojos y dice- **Piedmon, durante los próximos días estaré en un estado de inconciencia, por lo que mas te pido que no se me moleste a menos que hayan localizado la esencia del elegido.**

En ese momento Piedmon asiente mientras que Satanamon cierra los ojos.

Piedmon feliz alza su brazo y siente el terrible dolor en su cuerpo y sabe que no puede hacerle daño aun cuando su conciencia no esta en el, entonces hace un reverencia y se retira de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en donde se quedaron

Sora solo había descansado 10 minutos mas ya que no podía dormir, entonces ella se da cuenta que esta vestida todo de negro y la hacia sentir algo rara era como si la ropa tuviera algo de vida, pero no le dio importancia, lentamente ella se levanta y se da cuenta de todo el lugar en donde estaban estaba totalmente destrozado todo el suelo en que estaban Piedmon el día anterior estaba destrozado, mientras tanto ella se sentía como una extraña ahí con ellos ya que no era su estilo ver y no hacer nada.

En ese Mimi se le acerca y le dice- **me alegra que estés con vida, no habría podido soportar perder una amiga mas en un solo día.**

Sora la mira y le dice-** no te preocupes no moriré así tan fácilmente**- aunque internamente se lo agradecía a su clon haberle ayudado a salir de esa muerte segura.

Ella voltea y ve que en el sitio en donde murió Sora-C esta un especie montículo de tierra simulando una tumba con una pequeña cruz la cual no decía nada, entonces ella se acerca, toma la cruz y con una piedra puntiaguda que se encontró empieza a escribir un esa cruz lo siguientes

**_Aquí yace  
_****_Lady Arkangemon  
_****_El Arcángel de luz y oscuridad  
_****_Que descanse en paz_**

Sora volvía a colocar la cruz en su lugar mientras decía-** gracias amiga, por salvarme la vida, no desperdiciare la oportunidad que me diste y tratare de encontrar lo que tu ya sabias.**

En ese momento sintió que un peso que tenia en sus hombros desaparecía, así que le llego una tranquilidad la cual le agrado y le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con esta situación.

En eso oye la voz de Kary que le grita que ya es hora de almorzar, mientras ella almorzaba veía a Tai y a Matt muy serios, pero entonces Davis dice-** por que no intentamos llegar de una vez a esa dichosa montaña.**

En ese Davis saca su Digivice y dice-** Veemon Digievoluciona.**

En eso el Digimon intenta Digievolucionar pero siente el terrible dolor en su cuerpo que lo deja sin energías rápidamente.

Cody que mira toda la escena dice-** al parecer hay mas daños de lo que hubiéramos esperado, nuestros Digimons no pueden Digievolucionar**

Tai mira todo a los restos del arpa que aun se podían ver y dice- **yo pensé que destruyendo el arpa se podría haber recuperado nuestros amigos.**

Sora se da cuenta que aun le duele mucho la perdida de el clon ya que era una persona igual a ella entonces oye la voz de Satanamon que le dice- **_tranquila no pienses en eso, por su memoria deberías de encontrar rápidamente la cosa que esta detrás de todo._**

Sora no se mueva solo mira y dice-** no te preocupes Tai se que ella estará feliz en donde este ya que por lo menos murió en paz.**

Tai mira a Sora extrañada y dice-** acaso paso algo que quieras comentarnos.**

Sora por primera vez sintió que las lagrimas de sus ojos salían y sabe que no puede soportar mas ese peso y dice- **la verdad mentí cuando dije que sobreviví, la verdad es que yo morí también, pero ella usando la poca energía que tenia aun después de muerta me salvo la vida y me regreso todos sus sentimientos todos los sentimientos que sentía por ti Tai. Además vi otras cosas las cuales aun no puedo decir ya que aun cuando me regresaron me hicieron prometer que no diría nada de lo que me sucedió cuando estuve en el castillo de la oscuridad**

Sora estaba mas tranquila ya que con esa coartada sabia que guardaba cosas pero no sabrían cuales eran las cosas que había visto y sobre que ahora jugaba en ambos bandos, pero no se arrepentía ya que algo le decía que era lo correcto.

Finalmente Tai se levanta y dice- **nos vamos en 10 minutos y espero que Matt te cure por completo ya que debemos avanzar mas de lo planeado.**

Dos horas después...

Todos iban caminando por el terreno, era un paso rápido y apurado, Tai sentía como poco a poco sus energías se agotaban, sabia que solo lo quedaba energía para el día de hoy y mañana y en el cambio de día del quinto y sexto día el moriría, sabia que ese era su destino, pero no lo quería aceptar ya que aceptándolo aceptaba su muerte, mientras tanto Tai ve que Sora esta a su lado pegada junto a ella y eso esta mientras tanto ella iba pensando-**_ todavía me quedaron dudas, es decir se como reconstruyeron a Lady Arkangemon pero lo que me preocupa es saber cual fue su origen, como alguien así pudo nacer en la aldea del inicio. _**

**_-"Es fácil, ya que ella no nació ahí, ella fue creada de otro modo"-_** decía Satanamon a través de la mente de Sora. Ella ni se sorprende ya que después de un rato asimilo que en cualquier momento el hablaba con ella.

-**_Entonces como nació su hija_**- pregunta Sora mientras que por otra parte platica con Tai de cosas y le pone la suficiente atención, entonces Satanamon agrega-**_ "sabes como nacen los bebes humanos_**"- ella no puede evitar sonrojarse y en su mente le dice-**_ claro que lo se pero a que viene esta pregunta_**-

Satanamon jugando dice- "**entonces sabes que cuando un nuevo ser se crea tanto la madre como el padre entregan la mitad de su ADN para crear a lo que ustedes llaman un bebe, pues Lady Arkangemon sucedió lo mismo yo y otro Digimon compartimos la mitad de nuestra base de datos y surgió el Digihuevo de Lady Arkangemon, ella como Digimon especial no tiene Digievoluciones es decir, nació como nace un bebe y durante su vida ha estado creciendo y tratando de que su esencia fuera lo mas estable posible".**

Pero Sora extrañada había dicho algo que no concordaba y entonces ella dice-**_ usted comento ahora que usted dio la mitad de sus datos y que hay otro Digimon que esta involucrado en todo este asunto._**

Sora espera que Satanamon le diga algo y después de unos segundos dice-**_ "no recuerdo nada de que otro Digimon estuviera involucrado en la creación de mi hija"_**

-**_Eso es raro ya que si su hija es importante debe de tener recuerdos sobre todo_**- pensaba Sora aunque al final agrega-** bueno debo de dejar de hablar ya que Tai me mira raro.**

En eso ella mira a Tai y le dice- **te sucede algo Tai**- el la mira con una intensidad y dice- **no nada, simplemente te ves hermosa, solo que no quiero perderte.**

Sora le dolía escuchar esas palabras pero era necesario...

En la cena...

Izzy estaba trabajando en la comunicación con el castillo de la luz, mientras tanto los demás aun seguían preparando todo para la cena, entonces Tai y Matt dicen- **nosotros iremos por mas leña.**

En eso ellos dos se levantan y se retiran, minutos después mientras que las chicas preparan la comida se oye el grito de Izzy que dice- lo conseguí, logre contactarme con el castillo de la luz.

En ese momento Izzy se acerca a su mochila y saca un especie de plato pequeño, en el cual conecta a su laptop y de repente aparece un holograma de Genai, José, Jesús, Ariel, Asuka y Moemi respectivamente.

-**Elegidos que bueno que los vemos, ha sido poco tiempo, pero como lograron comunicarse con nosotros**- decía Genai con un tono serio, entonces Izzy le explica que fue gracias a unos códigos que tenia el brazalete de Tai.

Sora mira eso y nota que Jesús esta muy serio tanto como de costumbre, finalmente el mira y pregunta- **en donde esta Tai y Matt.**

Mimi contesta- **ambos fueron a recoger leña.**

Mientras tanto en la copa de un árbol...

Tai y Matt estaban viendo la platica de ellos y por medio de un intercomunicador que tenia entre sus cosas oía la platica ya que su mochila tenia un receptor.

Entonces escucha por el receptor que dice Kary a Gatomon- **Gatomon ve a vigilar y ve que Tai ni Matt se acerquen queremos platicar algunas cosas con ellos.**

También escucha que Joe le pide lo mismo a Gomamon entonces el mira a otro lado y ve que una silueta se esconde entre los árboles entonces oye que le pregunta Genai a Izzy**- joven Izzy me podría decir por que se han atrasado demasiado.**

Antes de que el pudiera contestar Jesús dice- **creo que eso no tiene importancia lo que debemos hacer es decirles algo que no quise decir cuando ustedes estaban en el castillo.**

Tai y Matt por medio del comunicador ponen mas atención y finalmente Jesús dice- **es sobre una visión que tuve, una visión que involucra a la elegida del amor sobre...su muerte.**

Tai se queda congelado y siente como una rabia surge en su ser, entonces siente la mano de Matt en su hombro y este se tranquiliza; y el dice- **es mejor escuchar lo que dice él...**

Mientras tanto en el campamento todos estaban sorprendidos, lentamente Jesús toma un suspiro y les dice- **elegida del amor, deberás de tener mucho cuidado ya que serán atacados por un ejercito de Digimons Malos y ella será la que muera a manos de ellos. Su muerte será dolorosa, intente pensar en esta situación, pensar si era lo correcto decírselo o no, pero al final comprendí que si no lo decía aunque fuera de advertencia no serviría de nada.**

Sora mira molesta al holograma y dice con lagrimas en los ojos le grita- **no lo hubiera dicho dentro de un año, por su culpa perdimos a un miembro del equipo.**

Jesús se pone pálido y revisa y ve que están todos a excepción de Tai y Matt y entonces Asuka pregunta**- ¿Qué ha sucedido Sora?-** ella mas molesta y con lagrimas dice- **por no advertirnos que alguien de nosotros moriría murió mi clon.**

Jesús pone una mirada seria y pregunta- **¿Qué clon?**

Finalmente todos los elegidos le contaron sobre la existencia del clon y de cómo este clon dio la vida por Tai, los que aun estaban en el castillo de la luz no daban crédito a lo que oían ya que al parecer el clon ya había ingresado en el castillo y no solo eso sino que les daba tristeza al enterarse de saber que dentro del clon de Sora existía aun vestigios del Lady Arkangemon, ahora entendía que la visión que tuvo no fue de Sora sino del clon.

Jesús con la mirada baja dice- **ahora comprendo todo, les debo una disculpa ahora se que la muerte que vi en mi visión no era para Sora, era para el clon, pero ya es tarde, Lady Arkangemon murió como mueren los héroes y además su muerte lleva a varias consecuencias.**

Izzy curiosos pregunta**-¿Cuáles consecuencias?-** Ariel dice- **por ejemplo no me vayan a decir que Matt al ver como moría aquel ser de luz y oscuridad no despertó algo en él.**

Mimi mira seriamente al holograma y contesta- **si Matt ha despertado completamente como elegido legendario, ahora aunque no tenga ninguna habilidad especial siento su poder como invade todo el sitio.**

Finalmente Izzy dice ya que quería hablara sobre otra cosas**- por eso es que nos atrasamos un día, pero no se preocupe Tai esta muy tranquilo**- en eso Genai dice- **siento desmentirte Izzy pero creo que Tai esta tan desesperado que no lo muestra ya que seria muy duro para ustedes.**

Izzy no comprende esas palabras y pregunta**-¿Qué quiere decirnos?**- José toma la palabra y dice- **lo que quiere decir Genai es que hay un ultimo secreto de Tai, el cual nos condiciono que si no estaban para tal día en un punto determinado, podríamos decírselo ya que el mismo no lo pidió, ya después el les explicaría sus razones del por que lo oculto.**

Todo el sitio se forma una atmósfera de suspenso, nadie quería hablar era como si todos se hubieran quedado mudo, mientras tanto en el árbol en que estaban ellos dos Tai golpeaba al micrófono ya que no quería perder detalle de nada y no quería saber si entonces oye la voz de Genai que dice- **la verdad es que Tai se esta...se esta.. Muriendo.**

Todos que estaban en el campamento no podían creer lo que estaban diciendo, finalmente Davis como si se tratara de una broma dice-. **Buen chiste, en serio que tienes que decirnos en relación a Tai.**

Genai tenia un rostro demasiado serio para que fuera una broma, entonces Yolei se acerca y dice- **Genai no estés jugando ya que esas cosas no son de buen gusto.**

Genai seguía igual de serio entonces Kary viendo la seriedad de Genai ella dice al borde de las lagrimas- **en serio ya basta de bromas, por favor no nos mienta.**

Entonces Kary suelta el llanto, Tk se acerca y la abraza entonces Genai dice- **es cierto Tai se esta muriendo, y la única cura posible esta en la cima de la montaña de fuego, ahí radica un poder el cual es capaz de curar a Tai.**

Izzy curioso dice**- como que Tai se esta muriendo el no da signos de estar en ese estado**- entonces Genai les explica lo que sucede ya que les explica que el al no poseer nada de su esencia en su interior las esencias de la luz y la esperanza se drenarían y que el solo soportaría una semana, después les explico que hubo una forma de que Tai había sacado tres días de mas y era que el estaba tomando una medicina la cual evitaba que su cuerpo drenara la energía de esas esencias.

Finalmente Izzy dice- **si es cierto eso, entonces Tai aun tiene cinco días**- entonces Jesús dice- **te equivocas si es cierto que Tai ataco con toda su rabia a todos esos Piedmon entonces Tai uso mas de la mitad de su vida para eliminarlos y lo peor es que aunque les mandáramos mas medicina su cuerpo la rechazaría.**

Todos bajan la mirada y se sienten incompetentes ya que Tai les había ocultado eso, pero ¿Por que, Acaso el no confía en todos ellos para confiarles y decir lo que le pasaba. No, no era eso, era algo mas, Tai siempre piensa en los demás y no en el mismo, por eso tal vez para que no nos preocupáramos de su salud el no nos dijo nada.

Este era el pensamiento de Kary la cual sollozaba y entonces ella se da cuenta de algo, se calma y con una voz lo mas controlada posible pregunta a Genai- **¿Desde cuando Tai sabe que se esta muriendo?**

Genai baja la mirada y entonces Moemi que miraba a todos desde el holograma dice- **desde el día que Tai y Sora se pelearon**- José que no había dicho nada dice- **cuando Tai salió a pasear por lo triste que estaba por haberse peleado con Sora, nosotros lo encontramos y ahí le dimos la mala noticia, después de eso el regreso pero aun no asimilaba la noticia, entonces fue que se decidió suspender la reunión**.

Kary recordaba y dice- **entonces alguien además de ustedes sabe que Tai se esta muriendo- **ella agrega como si tratara de recordar ese día-** ya que ese mismo día aun con la fuerte depresión me sucedió algo relacionado con este asunto.**

Flash Back...

Kary aun estaba tirada en su cama desde que se había acabado la reunión estaba llorando, no le importaba nada se sentía triste y cansada, quería dormir todo el día, aun mas sentía como la depresión le carcomía mientras su hermano no la perdonara no se podría quitar este peso de encima.

Ella aun cansada de todo intenta dormir un poco cuando de repente, alguien toca la puerta y ella dice un poco molesta- **por favor no estén molestando, ya no tratare de quitarme la vida...por favor déjenme en paz** – ella agrega casi al borde de las lagrimas-**... por favor.**

Kary esperaba que hubiera alguna respuesta de saber quien era, pero ve que por abajo de la puerta la silueta de la persona, entonces ve que algo corre por debajo de la puerta y ve que la silueta se retira.

Kary mira acostada desde su cama la hoja y se ve que no sabe que hacer, después de estar mirando ese papel se levanta ya que no quería ningún tipo de broma, ella lo levanta y ve que se trata de una nota pero la letra no la reconoce ya que es muy formal para que lo haya escrito alguno de sus amigos. Ella lee la nota y poco a poco se pone pálida ya que la nota decía así:

**_Kary:_**

**_Debes de hablar con tu hermano, le pasa algo muy grave y necesita de ti, traten de arreglar todo lo que siente de uno del otro, hazlo por el y por ti, ambos lo necesitan_**

Kary le y releía la nota una y otra vez, entonces ella toma una decisión y decide salir de su habitación y tratar de hablar con Tai.

Fin de flash Back

**Eso fue lo que paso, pero ahora comprendo que aquella persona sabia que Tai se estaba muriendo y pensó que lo mejor era resolver el problema entre mi hermano y yo**- decía Kary en un tono serio ya que así lo requería la situación.

Genai asiente y dice- **efectivamente Kary, hay alguien de ustedes que sabe que Tai se esta muriendo, así como Tai tenia sus razones aquella persona también tiene los suyos, solo espero que cuando esta persona decida hablar no sea demasiado tarde.**

Genai mira hacia un lado y mira a uno de los elegidos directamente a los ojos y dice- **bueno que asunto queda pendiente.**

Izzy hace la seña que nada y dice- **muy bien entonces es hora de despedirnos, mañana tratare de comunicarnos nuevamente aunque sea desde el castillo de la luz estaremos en los últimos momentos de Tai.**

Izzy iba a cortar la comunicación cuando Sora dice- **Genai, detente por favor, tienes razón creo que es hora de decirles lo que aun oculto de Tai**- todos quedan mirándola, ella toma un suspiro ante esta situación y continua hablando-** yo soy la persona que sabia que Tai se estaba muriendo, yo lo se desde el principio.**

Todos se quedan congelados, ya que de la ultima persona que esperaban que supiera eso era ella. Ella toma aire y dice- **en ese día aun estaba molesta por toda la situación ya que pensé que no me tenia confianza, tan molesta estaba que empecé a deambular por todo el castillo de la luz, por sus jardines, por sus pasillos, finalmente aun molesta no me había dado cuenta que había llegado a la habitación de Tai, pero esta vez estaba abierta la puerta, pensé que en esos momentos Tai no estaba ahí y decidí en entrar por mis cosas. Cuando entre vi que ahí estaba tirado llorando y diciendo a los cuatro vientos lo mal que se sentía por habérmelo ocultado, pero lo ultimo fue lo que me impacto y es que dijera "_pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia desde que Genai y José me dijeron que me estoy muriendo mi ceguera dejo de tener sentido, espero que algún día me perdones Sora"._**

Todos ven que Sora al recordar esos momentos le costaba mucho trabajo tratar de contener sus lagrimas, entonces ella tratando aun de mantener la compostura cierra sus puños con fuerza y sigue diciendo- **cuando escuche esas palabras sin decir nada me salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, ya no podía estar enojado con el ya que aun en su dolor se preocupaba por mi, empecé a deambular por los pasillos tratando de pensar en como ayudarlo, pero nada me servia, me sentí impotente, es difícil saber que la persona que amas se esta muriendo y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo.**

Sora se seca una lagrima la cual salía de sus ojos, ya que se notaba que su espíritu se estaba quebrando con esto pero ella aun sigue hablando- **Después de deambular por varios pasillos llegue a la enfermería y fue cuando entre ahí, y vi a Genai y le pregunte"_es cierto lo que escuche_" ellos se quedaron congelados, no sabían como contestar, finalmente yo con lagrimas en los ojos le dije _"es cierto que Tai se esta muriendo_" solo vi que ellos asentían y les pregunte _"¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?"_**

Sora seguía hablando pero ya no podía controlar sus lagrimas había soportado tanto tiempo eso que ya le dolía el corazón, finalmente ella sigue diciendo- **Genai me dijo _"No hay modo para ayudarlo_" yo aun guardando la esperanza le contesto "_pero debe de haber algo"_ José se acerca a mi y me abraza yo en ese momento solo me puse a llorar, después el se separa y dice "_No debes de reprocharte nada, pero lo mejor seria que hagas la pases con el pero no lo hagas por lastima, hazlo por que lo que sientes en tu corazón es lo correcto". _**

Sora por unos minutos calla ya que el dolor y las lagrimas no puede controlarlas, además también nota que las chicas aun están llorando con ella comprendiendo el dolor de su amiga finalmente ella agrega- **Yo en ese momento me quede sin palabras realmente quería perdonarlo pero no quería sentir lastimas, por eso me tranquilice, poco minutos salí de la enfermería y pensé que si Tai estaba ya hundiéndose lo mejor seria que arreglara todo con su hermana, por eso escribí una nota y yo se la pase por debajo de la puerta, después me puse a pasear y la idea de suicidarme me empezaba a parecer buena idea, adelantarme para que cuando Tai muriera el me alcanzaría, se que fui una tonta pero deben de comprender mi desesperación.**

Ella llorando abiertamente y con sus gimoteos ella trata de terminar lo que empezó, finalmente con sus ultimas fuerzas de tranquiliza y dice-** cuando sentí que ya no podía mas pensé en ir a su habitación; pero fue cuando me encontré a Mimi y cuando hizo la pregunta yo solo asentí estar enojada, ella simplemente me llevo a mi cuarto y mientras me encerraba me dijo que lo mejor era que me calmara. Y eso fui lo que hice- **Sora ya no quiso seguir hablando ya que revelaría parte de su trato con Satanamon.

Mientras tanto en el árbol...

Matt escuchaba toda la declaración de Sora, estaba confundido, el aunque estaba investigando quien era que lo sabia, nunca pensó que era Sora, momentos después el le comenta a Tai-** sabes pensé que Kary era la que lo sabia por lo que me dijiste, pero ahora veo que no, que era Sora.**

Tai estaba pendiente aun se oía el lloriqueo de Sora y el se sentía tan mal por hacerla llorar nuevamente por su culpa y dice- **yo desde un principio sabia que era Sora, el día que salí a hacer la guardia contigo cerré los ojos tratando de buscarte pero en ese momento sentí que Sora había estado ahí hace poco y comprendí que tal vez ella me había escuchado. Pero ella nunca dio señas de saber pero ya mas tranquilo en mi visión que tuve me di cuenta de que si no hubiera actuado ahora estaría buscando el modo de derrotar a Satanamon, tal vez darte todo lo que me queda de poder y tu que enfrentes a ese Digimon.**

Matt comprendía el dolor de su amigo y le comenta- **bueno un misterio menos ahora, pero lo importante es que ya debemos de regresar sino pareceremos sospechosos.**

Tai comprende a su amigo y dice-** tienes razón, además quiero preguntarle por el huevo de Agumon, si se encuentra bien o ha habido algún cambio.**

Matt mira a su amigo y lo entiende, finalmente ambos bajan del árbol en donde están y en el suelo Matt se sorprende de que haya dos manojos de leñas lo suficientemente grandes para dar entender que habían estado buscando.

Mientras iba caminando hacia el campamento se encuentran a Gatomon y a Gomamon muy extrañados a la vez miraban a Tai con recelo, Tai comprende las miradas y dice- **vayamos al campamento y si vieron algo que les sorprendió en estos lugares por favor guárdenlo como un secreto ya que sino pondrían en peligro a mucha gente.**

Matt no comprendía la frase de Tai, y el elegido legendario dice-** es hora de regresar al campamento- **

Todos que estaban ahí se dirigieron al campamento mientras que una sombra los miraba desde unos árboles alejados, lentamente la sombra se aleja del sitio y se oye un murmuro que dice-** se que no te traicionaran...**

Minutos después...

Tai regresaba al campamento y ve que había logrado la comunicación con Genai pero también nota la cara de Sora que había llorado, entonces Tai tratando de sonar lo mas inocente que se pudiera pregunta- **¿Qué ha sucedido?**

Sora se limpia la cara y dice-** no sucede nada, solo que extraño mi casa y le pregunte si hay algún modo para comunicarnos a nuestros hogares o si ha habido alguna respuesta del mundo real.**

Tai comprendía que no quería hablar del asunto entonces Tai dice-** bueno y que te han contestado, tengo deseo de hablar con mis papas.**

Entonces Genai dice-** lo siento Tai desde que cerraste la entrada y salidas al Digimundo no se ha podido comunicar al mundo exterior.**

Tai comprende y sabe que es el mejor momento para decir eso que faltaba ya que tal vez mañana seria demasiado tarde el dice-** amigos, se que después de que les diga esto tal vez me odien por habérselo ocultado, pero solo les diré esto**-

Tai toma aire y todos ven que aprieta sus manos al grado que se ve que sus nudillos se tornan blanco y dice- **solo quiero decirles que me estoy muriendo, y antes de que empiecen los reproches de que por que no lo dije es fácil. La verdad es que no quería preocuparlos ni presionarlos ya que todos han dependido de mi y realmente pensé que si nada salía mal podría llegar a la montaña de fuego la cual la esencia presume que tiene una cura para mi.**

Todos guardan el silencio y entonces se oye la voz de Izzy que dice-** no te preocupes Tai, te comprendemos no querías preocuparnos ni presionarnos ya que si nos hubiéramos enterado de eso de seguro nosotros hubiéramos tratado de otra manera la grado de abandonarnos y seguir tu solo.**

**Tienes razón**- mira a Genai y este le hace la seña que el les había dicho y el agrega-** ahora debemos descansar debemos de llegar a esa montaña aun después que haya muerto debemos de legar ya que si no, no tendrá sentido este esfuerzo.**

Sora veía que Tai hablaba con los demás y ella un poco alejada dice a Satanamon- **_sabias perfectamente que yo sabia que Tai se estaba muriendo_**- desde su interior oye una voz que dice-**_"Así es pequeña traidora, pero te preguntaras por que te lo dije"_**- Sora le contesta- **_no lo se- _**

El dice-**_ "por la simple y llana razón de que para ti era mas fácil asimilar algo que ya sabias que algo que ignoraras"_**

Sora entiende las palabras del Digimon y le contesta-**_ pero entiendes mi sufrimiento, se que puedo ayudarlo pero no se como._**

Satanamon con un tono burlesco dice-_ **"hay un modo pero Tai no querrá utilizarlo por lo riesgoso que es, el aun lo ignora, pero es un método en el cual le dará todos ese poder que el necesita".**_

Ella piensa feliz– **_si cual método es_**- suena la voz burlona del Digimon corruptor que dice-**_ "deberá entregarse a la oscuridad y esta llenara su cuerpo con ella"_**

Sora molesta le contesta-**_ estas loco, no voy a dejar que Tai se hunda en la oscuridad para salvar su vida, no lo permitiré_**

Sora no oye ninguna respuesta y ve que por seguridad Satanamon corto la comunicación ya que ella se estaba exaltando

Ella ve que todos asienten y se despiden de Genai y los demás...

**

* * *

Hola se que ya es tarde pero que creen...se me fue la inspiración, si me ayudan encontrarla ya que sin inspiración no podré siguiendo con el Fic mas exitoso que tengo, solo espero que alguien me ayude- entonces de la nada parecen unas miradas rojas que lo ven feo y el dice- bueno esta bien solo espero que la inspiración que tenga alcance**

* * *

Día cinco...

Todos se levantaban muy temprano aun Tai el al parecer no había dormido mucho ya que el estaba especialmente ansioso ya que no podía saber como iba a comenzar mas sin en cambio sabia como iba a terminar.

Lentamente todos desayunan y se dirigen a la montaña la aun estaban a día y medio; el sabia perfectamente que el le quedaba ese día conciente ya que el ultimo perdería sus sentidos y al final la muerte.

Lentamente todos empiezan a caminar, al parecer nadie quiere acelerar el paso así que van al mismo ritmo de siempre, lentamente.

Unas horas después……………

Nadie había descansado era como si Tai aun no se diera por vencido, entonces el siente que lentamente su piel ya no siente el calor del sol del Digimundo, el solo piensa- **_ya comenzó…………….._**

**_-"Matt, amigo ya comenzó, lo siento no podré llegar con ustedes"_**

**_-"No digas estupideces Tai debes de ser fuerte, no debes dejar que la perdida de un sentido te derrote"-_** le decía Matt telepáticamente a su amigo

**_-"Dos, ya no siento los olores y me cuesta trabajo respirar"_**- En ese momento el se detiene y ve que Tai empieza a caminar mas lento, el ve como de repente se derrumba y antes que chocara con el suelo es sostenida por Sora

Ella desesperada dice- **Tai que te sucede-** el no dice nada, simplemente se levanta y dice-** debemos seguir avanzando.**

Sora lo sujeta de los hombros y dice-** Tai, por favor deja de fingir que eres fuerte, por favor Tai ya no quiero que sufras, este calvario es duro para nosotros, especialmente para mi, desde que me entere en el castillo que te estabas muriendo he tratado de ser fuerte, pero no puedo,- **ella con lagrimas en los ojos y con una voz llena de dolor y desesperación dice** - ya no puedo, necesito que me apoyes como antes, te necesito Tai.**

Sora lloraba de rodillas embarrada del cuerpo de Tai, ella no había podido soportar la situación, ella sabia perfectamente que lo sabia, pero ya no podía estar pasiva ya no podía, solo deseaba llorar a todo pulmón como cuando era pequeña e indefensa.

El comprende el sufrimiento de su novia y se da cuenta que ahora el la estaba lastimando nuevamente por su actitud, el se arrodilla y la abraza y le dice-** perdóname Sora no sabia que te estaba haciendo daño, solo deseaba llegar hasta al final, pero ya no tiene importancia, caminemos un poco mas y lleguemos al sitio en donde descansare eternamente en este bello lugar que tanto daño le hice.**

El se arrodilla y la abraza y el se da cuenta que su sentido del tacto ha dejado de funcionar ya que no siente el frágil cuerpo de ella, el empieza a llorar y dice-** Sora ya no puedo sentirte, ya no siento tu presencia tan cálida, ya comenzó todo.**

Ambos lloraban y sabían que Tai no lloraba por nada, ellos miraban y durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, finalmente ambos dejan de llorar, Tai estaba desesperándose ya que no podía sentirla, no podía oler su cuerpo de ella, le estaba doliendo la cabeza.

Finalmente siente tanto dolor en su cuerpo que se abraza al grado de lastimar el cuerpo de ella, Matt se dio cuenta que Tai se estaba desesperando, pero no podía ayudarlo, no había modo de darle fuerza vital nuevamente ya que seria muy peligroso y para hacerlo el debería ser por un momento el emisario, pero a la vez el requiere de energía oscura la cual el no tenia en su interior.

El triste ayuda a levantar a ambos y dice- **amigo ya no te esfuerces, descansa veo a lo lejos una mansión ahí podrás descansar**.-

Él asiente y sigue caminando como un autómata. Matt no entendía como alguien podía cambia su personalidad tan radicalmente, ayer Tai era tan fuerte como un roble y ahora parecía como una hoja llevada por el viento o como un bebe.

Una hora después……………..

Ya habían llegado a la mansión, era un sitio de más de tres pisos de alto, Tai llegaba y trata de localizar pero su vista poco a poco se vuelve mas nublada, y sintiendo como la desesperación le empezaba a embargar dice- **lo dejo a su decisión, me pueden dejar en este sitio para morir bien e irse a terminar la misión o quedarse conmigo a esperar mi última hora de aliento y después acabar con todo esto.**

Todos se miran y deciden quedarse con Tai, era lo mas que podían hacer por el, entonces el dice- **por favor diríjanme a una habitación, mi vista ha empeorado ya casi no puedo ver, me estoy quedando ciego. **

Todos se preocupan mas ya que era medio días, y este es el sitio en el cual deberían haber llegado anoche. Todos entran y colocan en vez de dedicarse a ver la arquitectura del sitio, todos suben al segundo piso y encuentran una habitación con una gran cama y con grandes ventanales, alfombrado, todo parecía verse como si fuera una habitación del hotel mas lujoso que exista en el mundo real.

Todos acuestan a Tai ya que no quería que hiciera nada malo, entonces todos se sientan a su alrededor y tratan de hacerle una platica, pero es imposible Tai no ya contesta, entonces todos creen que ya perdió el habla. Matt queriendo comprobar eso y le dice telepáticamente

-**_Tai - _**preguntaba Matt como queriendo saber si Tai aun esta bien pero el no contestaba.

**_-Tai... Tai ...Tai –_**decía Matt en un tono muy preocupado por el silencio que Tai guardaba

**_-Tai, contesta aun puedes hablar- _**Matt le volvía a preguntar en modo de broma pero

**_-No te hagas el tonto estas preocupando a todos, contesta por favor-_** decía Matt haciendo un seño el cual nadie se da cuenta ya que el empieza a creer que la condición de Tai esta empeorando al grado que el ya no puede contactarse con nadie.

**_-Estoy bien solo estaba tratando de concentrar mi energía, para que no pierda el habla y pueda seguir escuchando_**.

Finalmente ve que Tai dice- **siento haberlos preocupado, es que reuní energía para no perder el habla ni la escucha, ya que no puedo percibir ni perfumes ni olores, además ya no puedo sentir si estoy en un sitio cómodo o en una cama de piedras.**

Todos escuchaban como el decía eso como si nada le importase y era cierto al parecer después de la muerte del clon de Sora el había perdido algo que ya no podía recuperar, el ya no sabia que había perdido, tal vez la esperanza no eso no había perdido, sus sentidos, tampoco, el sentía como si estuviera nuevamente en el lago, cuando se transformo en el emisario de la oscuridad, ese eran los pensamientos que embargaban a Tai, su muerte seria una agonía lenta y nada agradable.

Lentamente dice casi en un susurro-** por favor podrían prender la luz ya que la habitación esta muy oscura.**

Todos miran a su alrededor y ven que las luces de la habitación están prendidas y que las cortinas de la habitación están abiertas, entonces Izzy se acerca y le pone su mano con tres dedos y le pregunta-** cuantos dedos ves que tiene mi mano.**

Tai mirando fijamente a la mano de Izzy contesta- **tienes dos dedos**-

Izzy pone una cara triste y cierra los ojos de Tai ya que el en ese momento se había quedado ciego totalmente ya que el tenia cuatro dedos en la mano.

Sora empieza a llorar por la situación y Tai dándose cuenta que ya había perdido un sentido mas entonces el dice-** amigos vayan a hacer otra cosa, aun no es mi funeral, quisiera comer algo lo que sea, pero no quiero que estén conmigo así.**

Todos abandonan la habitación...

Una hora después...

Tai con los ojos cerrados ya que de nada sirve tenerlos abiertos ya que durante toda esa hora ha escuchado una respiración acongojada, lenta y desesperante y el sabe perfectamente que todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de Sora ya que ella estaba decidida a no moverse, entonces el dice- **Sora se que estas ahí, aun escucho tu respirar, por favor necesito estrechar tu mano, por favor.**

Ella tratando de ser mas estable que se pudiera ella toma la mano de Tai y dice ella con mucho cariño y con mucha angustia- **ya la estreche.**

El dice-** Sora no me queda mucho tiempo, se que para ti va a ser difícil ver como pierdo otro sentido mas pero debes de comprender que no puedo hacer para evitarlo, el sentido del tacto fue el primero, después el olfato ahora por fin me quede ciego ahora siento que me cuesta cada vez mas trabajo hablar se que el sentido del gusto lo perderé, ya ni siento si estoy hablando, **

Sora angustiada dice-** ¿Por qué me dices todo esto Tai?**

El le contesta-** ya que solo a ti te puedo pedir perdón ya que no esta ella presente para pedírselo, se que no debí de tratarla así como la trate, me remuerde la conciencia de solo recordarlo.**

Ella simplemente dice- **hablas de mi clon, de Lady Arkangemon.**

El dice- **así es como se llama realmente, pues tienes razón, se trata de ella**-

El se libera por un momento de la mano de Sora, después mete la mano entre sus ropas y saca la ultima esfera que tenia en su poder, el dice- **esta esfera es lo ultimo que queda de ella, por favor cuídala y si se puede usar, no dudes en hacerlo.**

Sora derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos y con su otra mano ella recibía la ultima esfera de Sora-C, ella la toma y la guarda entre sus ropas, el mira a Tai y nota que aunque este perdiendo sus sentidos trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero ella sabia que internamente el estaba destrozado. No sabia que hacer realmente ella estaba desesperada solo ella toma la mano de Tai nuevamente y ella no se da cuenta de que la esfera que dejo Lady Arkangemon estaba brillando en un tono rojizo.

Tai siente que ya no puede casi hablar entonces dice con su ultimo aliento- **Sora, te amo con todo mi corazón, ten encuesta mis ultimas palabras ya que será lo ultimo que oigas.**

Sora se da cuenta de la situación y antes de que pudiera decir algo aparece Mimi con unos platos de comida y todos entran y empiezan a comer y todos comen, platican de todo y por primera vez olvidan que están en una guerra con la mínima posibilidad de salir victoriosos y empiezan a recordar cosas, por ejemplo todas as aventuras anteriores en el Digimundo, de cómo llegaron de las actividades que mas extrañan en el mundo real, finalmente todos terminan de comer y al final Tai intenta decir algo y ven que no puede,

Kary se da cuenta de que Tai se había quedado mudo, y empieza a llorar por lo impotente que se sentía entonces Matt le dice- **dice tu hermano que te tranquilices que no piensa morir todavía aun es muy pronto.**

Kary se voltea y mira a Matt y ella le contesta- **¿Como sabes eso?**

El suspira y dice- **lo se ya que entre el y yo tenemos una comunicación telepática el y yo podemos todavía hablar.**

Entonces Matt escucha la voz de Tai en su mente que le dice- **_por que le mentiste a mi hermana_**

El por la mente le contesta- l**_e dije para que no cayera en una crisis nerviosa o acaso poco te importa ya tu familia, me das lastima._**

Tai le contesta- **_no es eso, lo que pasa es que ya no quiero preocupar a nadie mas, pero ya no importa._**

Matt molesto por la actitud del chico del valor le contesta- **_desde cuando el Tai que yo conozco se rendía tan fácilmente._**

El le contesta en un tono lleno de sarcasmo- **_creo que se quedo en el castillo de la luz o tal vez murió realmente enfrente de Satanamon pero apenas se esta dando cuenta._**

Matt molesto dice-**_ creo que así no se puede hablar contigo es mejor que vea que todo este bien ya que no quiero otra sorpresa como la de hace dos días._**

Continuara...

**Notas del autor:** Listo otro episodio mas, aun Tai le queda un sentido mas, después de eso solo la muerte, que les pareció este episodio, se que esta algo corto ya que estamos manejando dos días, pero créanme el resultado de todo esto valdrá la pena, ya que este fic tomara un giro inesperado. Ahora si a las preguntas.

¿Tai sobrevivirá otro día mas de vida?.

¿Existirá otro método para salvar la vida de Tai?

¿Aun con la perdida de Tai los elegidos podrán seguir luchando?

¿Realmente existe la cura de Tai en la montaña de fuego?

¿Para que sirven las tarjetas que le fueron entregadas a Sora y a Matt?

Eso y mucho más en el siguiente episodio llamado: **SEIS DIAS, DIAS CINCO Y SEIS: SACRIFICIOS, LA MONTAÑA DE FUEGO**

NOTA EXTRA:

_Un joven caminaba junto a su hermana la cual estaba en sillas de ruedas, era la primera vez que entraba a este mundo pero no tenia de otra algo le decía que debía de estar aquí._

_Finalmente llegan a una puerta grande, hecha de metales brillantes, de dos alas, en cada ala de la puerta tenia diseños de grandes Digimons del pasado, era un sitio muy interesante, todo el pasillo que recorrieron había esculturas de varios Digimon antiguos, los cuales él desconocía que existían, aun ese corredor estaba totalmente iluminado por los ventanales del Digimundo._

_Finalmente llega enfrente de la puerta y ve que su nueva amiga Sora, la cual lo había traído aquí junto con su hermana, le estaba esperando pacientemente._

_Ella lo mira y con una sonrisa dice- **espera un poco voy a anunciarte**._

Él asiente y ella entra a la habitación, al estar solo y ver a su hermana en ese estado tan deprimente ya que desde hace cinco años ella no hablaba ni hacia un gesto, varios médicos de todas partes del mundo la han atendido y nadie sabe lo que tiene, aun le dolía ya que él había sido la ultima persona en ver a su hermana tan activa y juguetona, después de eso, ella quedo en ese estado.

_Finalmente Sora sale de la habitación y dice- **dice el Digimon que te quiere ver que puedes pasar...**_

Que les pareció este pequeño párrafo, no les diré nada, ya que solo es un pedazo, acaso será un nuevo fic, o un avance de un episodio, les dejare con esa duda.


	13. CAP 10: SEIS DIAS DIA CINCO Y SEIS

**CAP 10: SEIS DIAS, DIA CINCO Y SEIS: SACRIFICIOS, LA MONTAÑA DE LOS ELEMENTOS.**

**

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola amigos espero que mi retiro forzado no los haya desesperado ya que esa no es mi intención, pero como ya volví a las andadas espero que este episodio los deleite, realmente morirá Tai eso lo veremos, una nota de aquí en adelante mi historia dejara de ser tan sorpresiva como siempre, pero no se preocupen aun le tengo reservadas unas dos o tres sorpresas, Bueno comencemos.**

Este episodio se los dedico a todos los que leen este fic aun cuando no dejen un review:

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, todos en la mansión buscaban algo que hacer ya que no querían deprimirse mas por el estado de que Tai estaba, solo se había quedado en la habitación Sora la cual hablaba sin parar.

Kary se sentía mal por que Sora se estaba desesperando, lentamente ella se acerca a la habitación, entonces Kary antes de abrir oye la voz de Sora que dice:

"**Recuerdas aquel día cuando íbamos en el kinder y tu vomitaste en mi sombrero...yo si lo recuerdo...recuerdo que cuando me lo puse todo lo que habías comido se me empezó a escurrir por la cabeza...recuerdo que esa vez me enoje contigo, después cuando me pediste disculpas me sentí feliz ya que vi que esa no era tu intención"**- Kary escuchaba que poco a poco la voz de Sora se quebraba, entonces ella decidió entrar

Kary entra y ve que Sora tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ella la mira con ternura y dice- **Sora deberías de salir un poco a tomar aire fresco, prometo que estaré aquí con el, si llega a pasarle algo yo seré la primera en informarte.**

Sora mira a Kary y antes de decir algo la chica de la luz dice- **por favor Kary estas haciendo muy difícil las ultimas horas de vida de Tai.**

Sora entiende la situación entonces ella se levanta y sale de la habitación, Kary al ver que sale Sora siente que se le quita un peso de encima ya que también ella se esta derrumbando y dice mirando a Tai como respira, ella ya no sabe si esta despierto o dormido entonces dice- **sabes una cosa hermano se que estoy triste por tu situación pero me he prometido que he de ser fuerte por ti y por los demás, espero no defraudarte**

Ella toma una silla y se sienta junto a Tai observándolo detenidamente y hablándole...

Media hora después...

Sora estaba sentada en las orilla de la mansión se sentía un poco deprimida ya que aun cuando ya se sentía un poco mas tranquila no dejaba de pensar que ella podía salvar a Tai pero no sabia como y no tenia ningún elemento que le ayudara en este momento, ella saca de entre sus ropas la ultima esfera de su clon y la mira detenidamente, ella se pregunta que función tendrá esa esfera.

"**_Es para salvarlo"_**

Sora se levanta y mira a su alrededor para buscar el origen de la voz aunque a ella le resulta muy familiar, ella mira y dice- **Quien anda ahí, muéstrate**

"Estoy aquí dentro de ti" 

Sora mira hacia abajo y nota que el dije de la lagrima empieza a brilla levemente, entonces ella ya no habla y solo dice pensando- "**_eres tu Lady Arkangemon"_**

"Si soy yo, o bueno la parte que ahora vive en ti" "Entonces puedo salvar a Tai" 

"**_Si y no"_**- se oía la voz de Lady Arkangemon triste casi sin ánimos, entonces Sora le vuelve a pregunta

"Entonces que hace esa esfera" 

"Hace lo que debe de hacer pero solo Tai estará vivo por cuatro horas mas, es decir yo sabia que el moriría y pensaba usa este poder por si acaso algo salía mal"

Sora no responde nada, solo se dedica a escuchar la voz de su clon y este continúa diciendo.

"**_Si yo estuviera con vida, lo que haría seria que por medio de esta esfera y parte de mi esencia le daría a Tai un día mas de vida aunque eso me llevara la borde de la muerte pero ahora es solo la esfera, y sola le dará a lo mas 4 horas mas de vida"_**

"**_Y si uso mi esencia para darle esa energía que le hace falta para darle ese día mas de energía"_**

Sora trata de escuchar la voz de su clon y esta le dice

"**_Lo siento pero no puedes ya que no quiero arriesgar tu vida, si algo malo te llega a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría ni el a mi, y además no alcanzaría aun cuando usáramos nuestras esencias juntas solo lograríamos que Tai tuviera 12 mas de vida"_**

Sora baja el rostro y siente que pierde el animo entonces oye una tercera voz que dice.

"**_Si uso también mi esencia podría ayudar a Tai"_**

Sora reconoce inmediatamente la voz y dice-"**_¿Por qué haría eso Satanamon?" _**

"**_Por que si el muere todo por lo que he estado peleando de nada habrá servido ya que la esencia del valor que le dio el Digimundo pasara a manos de un recién nacido en otra época y tendré que esperar varios siglos para tener de nuevo esta oportunidad"_**

Entonces la voz de Lady Arkangemon ignorando la voz de Satanamon, dice

"Entonces si juntamos las tres energías será suficiente para la media noche del sexto día"

Sora pregunta evadiendo el tema un poco feliz de saber que ya se puede hacer algo por Tai y dice- "**_¿Por qué no le contestaste a Satanamon como se debe?"_**

"**_¿Quién es Satanamon?"_**

Entonces Sora se da cuenta que lo que tiene en la cabeza son recuerdos fragmentados al azar y que ella no recuerda quien es Satanamon.

"**Olvídalo, dime que es el que debo de hacer..."**

Mientras tanto en el bosque en un punto ciego que tenia Satanamon una silueta los observaba de cerca de Sora que estaba sentada y con la mirada baja, entonces dice con una mirada triste- **Tai si en mi estuviera el como ayudarte lo haría, pero me es imposible hacerlo, espero que descanses en paz.**

En eso la silueta se voltea y sigue caminando entre las sombras, evadiendo la mirada de Satanamon...

EN otro sitio...

Todo estaba oscuro nada se podía ver era como si la oscuridad se hubiera apoderado de todo, entonces en medio de esa oscuridad aparecen dos siluetas las cuales se miran al frente y una dice- **falta poco para que todo acabe verdad Tai**

En eso se ven claramente las dos siluetas eran de Tai y este dice- **si emisario, me quedara como cuatro o cinco horas mas de vida.**

El emisario sonríe y dice- **entonces este es el final de todo, estamos a dos días de la montaña de los elementos y lo peor es que estamos muy lejos de tu esencia para poder usarla y así recuperarte.**

Tai lo mira mientras que hace un ademán que lo siga y amos empiezan a caminar dentro de esa oscuridad, mientras siguen caminando el dice- **solo vengo ahora asegurarme de que el no salga, ya que es lo que menos deseo, mi desesperación de la mañana estaba haciendo que el se liberara, si hubiera liberado por un minuto habría destrozado a los elegidos.**

El emisario comenta en un tono juguetón- **si el es muy peligroso sabes una cosa si lograras controlar los poderes que libera esa personalidad.**

Tai se detiene por un momento y dice- **tienes razón, la verdadera personalidad del emisario de la oscuridad es mucho mas poderosa que mi personalidad o que la tuya emisario, por eso debo de asegurarme de que esta no se libere.**

Finalmente los dos llegan al borde de un precipicio tan ancho y profundo que no se podía ver nada, lentamente unas luces iluminan un especie de celda llena de picos, dentro de esa celda estaba la personalidad del emisario de la oscuridad, pero este estaba encadenado a la celda y en los pies estaban hundidos dentro de la roca del suelo.

Tai lo mira seriamente y dice**- te gusta tu prisión.**

El emisario de la oscuridad dice- **tonto sabes perfectamente que no puedes detenerme eternamente se que algún día saldré de aquí y me desquitare con todos los que te importan.**

-**Eso nunca pasara ya que hoy es nuestro fin, y así al igual que tu, yo desapareceré, espero que lo aceptes como guerrero que eres.**

De repente en el sitio se escucha una voz que se hace conocida y entonces Tai se da cuenta que se trata la voz de Matt que dice- **que sucede ahí en tu mente Tai, escucho demasiadas voces.**

Tai mirando a la nada dice- **nada Matt solo estoy haciendo unas cosas antes de morir.**

**-"No digas eso Tai, sabes que me molesta que aceptes tu destino tan tontamente, que sucede con el Tai que siempre lucha, el que siempre ve por los demás, el que es mi mejor amigo, el que siempre estuvo apoyando a Sora cuando yo la trataba mal sin tener esa la intención, el que daría la vida por los demás, ese Tai que era símbolo de fortaleza, en donde esta"**

Tai mirando a la nada guarda silencio y dice- "**Te gustaría venir un momento aquí conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo"**

Antes de que Matt contestara Tai sigue diciendo- "**Siéntate en alguna silla, cierra los ojos y trata de desear estar físicamente dentro de mi mente"**

Lentamente Tai ve que en donde es estaba mirando se formaba una silueta y ve que en esa silueta se forma Matt. El chico de la esperanza al ver el resultado del experimento, se sorprende, lentamente ve en donde están dos Tai, lentamente se acerca y Tai dice- **bienvenido a la mente de elegido legendario Tai.**

Matt preocupado por su amigo se acerca y le pregunta- **te encuentras bien Tai, para que me trajiste aquí.**

El sin decir nada señala al precipicio y entonces el emisario dice- **Matt, Tai vino a mejorar sus defensas mentales en contra de eso, para evitar que se libere.**

Matt mira al precipicio y se da cuenta de la situación tan difícil que esta Tai, Matt comenta- **ahí tienes encerrado al verdadero emisario de la oscuridad, verdad Tai**

Tai asiente y dice- **si solo estoy fortaleciendo estas defensas ya que el puede salir en cualquier momento y no podré hacer nada contra el, solo espero que mi energía sea suficiente.**

El emisario de la oscuridad mira a los tres y dice- **tontos creen que pueden detenerme, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me liberen, ya que el proceso ya comenzó, solo es cuestión de tiempo.**

Matt se extraña y el Tai-emisario dice- **déjalo el solo fanfarronea, ya que si fuera cierto ya lo hubiera detectado, o el propio Tai ya lo hubiera detectado.**

**-Tienes razón la personalidad del emisario-** dice Tai un poco nostálgico.

Matt mira mas aun a su amigo y Tai con un tono triste dice- **ahora que vayas a mi cuarto dile a Kary que ya no intente seguir hablando conmigo que ya acabo de perder el ultimo sentido, ahora ya no se si es de día o de noche, ya no siento, huelo, escucho, veo, ni puedo hablar.**

Matt asiente y antes de que desapareciera Tai le detiene de su hombro y dice- **Matt, como mi ultima voluntad quiero morir sin que nadie vea mis ultimas horas, no quiero que vean la angustia que eso causa.**

Matt mira a los ojos de Tai y ve la sinceridad, entonces su amigo comprende y decide hacer efectiva esa última voluntad, por la amistada que hay en ellos dos...

Lentamente su presencia desaparece, cuando se da cuenta esta sentado en la sala principal de la mansión, cuando ve entrar a Sora con una cara angustiada y triste,

Matt iba a hablarles pero ve que Mimi y Yolei están preparando de cenar, mientras que Izzy busca un método en la computadora para darle mas tiempo de vida a Tai, pero para Matt, Tai ya había muerto desde el instante en que le pidió eso, ya no sabia mas que hacer, solo un milagro podría salvarlo, pero ese milagro era imposible en este momento.

Tres horas después...

Todos estaban alrededor de Tai para el reloj que traia Matt eran las 10 de la noche, mientras tanto Kary y todos le seguían hablando, el ya no sabia que hacer entonces Matt dice- **ya dejen de seguir hablándole...desde hace varias horas Tai ya perdió el sentido del oído, ahora el ya no oye, no ve, no habla, no huele nada, ni siente nada.**

Todos estaban triste por la situación de Tai, entonces Matt dice- **el también me pidió otra cosa como su ultima voluntad y espera que se le cumpla.**

Sora angustiada pregunta- **¿Cuál es?**

Matt con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **el quiere estar solo, ya que no desea que lo vean morir.**

Todos tristes escuchaban la ultima voluntad de Tai, finalmente Kary con lagrimas en los ojos dice- **entonces este es el adiós hermano, se que últimamente hemos estado alejados, pero no dudes que siempre te he querido, eres alguien muy importante para mi.**

Sora se acerca a el y dice- **Tai eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo me sentiré triste sin que estés a mi lado, pero tratare de seguir adelante, jamás te olvidare.**

Davis se acerca y dice- **Tai siempre fuiste un gran líder, espero seguir tus pasos y entender más allá del sacrificio que hiciste.**

Joe se acerca y le toma la mano y dice al cuerpo inerte de Tai- **sabes tal vez siempre haya sido un cobarde o alguien que siempre tenia miedo, aun recuerdo la vez en la que estábamos separados en nuestra primera aventura y como nos reuniste a todos, pero tu siempre nos mantenías unidos como equipo aun después de la batalla que tuvimos contigo procuraste de que estuviéramos juntos como un grupo. **

Mimi tomada de la mano de Matt se acerca junto a el y le dice- **sabes una cosa Tai, deseo decirte tantas cosas, pero no me sale nada inteligente, y siento un terrible nudo en la garganta, solo puedo decir que descansa en paz y que nunca te olvidaremos.**

Ken se acerca también en donde esta Tai postrado y dice**- realmente no llore cuando mi hermano mayor murió hace años, sentía tanto rencor y tanto odio, que no lo comprendía, ahora veo este mismo caso y la verdad no se que hacer o que decir, me siento impotente, no se como ayudarte.**

Lentamente Ken se separa de la cama y Yolei le sigue y esta dice- **sabes una cosa Tai, tal vez sea la menos indicada en decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo sino no podré quitarme estos fantasmas que rondan alrededor de mi, fuiste alguien muy rudo cuando fingiste ser nuestro enemigo, te agradezco esa rudeza ya que nos hiciste madurar para poder enfrentar esto que sigue, solo quiero darte las gracias por eso, GRACIAS**

Izzy se acerca sin dejar que Yolei se aleje y dice- **sabes una cosa Tai eres una gran persona, no solo mostraste fortaleza en cuando la situación lo ameritaba, si no que también cuando eras el emisario, tuviste el suficiente fortaleza de mantenerte firme durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo me enseñaste que el conocimiento es importante, pero me diste sabiduría para saber cuando investigar y cuando no.**

Tk lentamente se acerca y dice- **hace poco, cuando pensé que esta situación peor no podía estar, nos enteramos que te estabas muriendo, realmente no supe que pensar, realmente aunque no escuches nada, solo quiero decir que tratare de ser un apoyo para Kary de ahora en adelante, lo juro por mi emblema.**

Matt lo mira y dice- **Tai desde que hable contigo por nuestro método se rompió la comunicación entre nosotros por eso ya no se que piensas o que decisión tomaste, se que es difícil ver morir a alguien, por ejemplo aun recuerdo cuando Tk vio morir a Patamon, fue muy duro para por la edad que el tenia, así también como nosotros hemos visto morir Digimon y personas que amamos**- en ese momento Matt empezaba a llorar y sigue diciendo- **me siento incompetente ya que no se que hacer, pero juro que tu sacrificio no será en vano, llegaremos a esa montaña.**

Cody se acerca y dice- **la verdad no se que decirte, eres nuestro líder eres alguien que puedo confiar aun recuerdo cuando me atacaste cuando eras el emisario y me dijiste que las cosas no son lo que parece. Al principio no comprendía lo que me decías hasta que sucumbimos y nos salvast**e- Cody detiene su habla siente un nudo en la garganta el cual impide que siga hablando, después de unos instantes el sigue**- después te dije cosas hirientes, te dije que aunque nos salvara no te iba a perdonar, tuve que arrepentirme, no se que decir, solo que te extrañare Tai, has sido como otro hermano, espero llegar algún día ser como tu.**

Después todos terminaban de decirle lo que sentían por el, aunque todos estaban consientes de que el ya estaba mas muerto que vivo, salen de la habitación y todos bajan a la sala principal ya que no deseaban hacer otra cosa, Sora miraba el reloj principal, su mirada se notaba angustiada y desesperada, Mimi se acerca y dice- **sabes una cosa Sora deberías de ir a descansar se que estos momentos es demasiado duros para ti.**

Sora asiente con una mirada triste y extraviada, ella dice- **esta bien iré acostarme no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada y ver como Tai muere, hasta mañana**.

Sora sube las escaleras, pero su andar era como si estuviera borracha o drogada ya que se tambaleaba mucho, cuando de repente tanto Ken como Yolei deciden ir acompañara a Sora a su habitación para que ella durmiera, lentamente los tres llegan a la habitación y antes de que ella entrara dice Yolei- **perdonamos por lo que vamos a hacer, debemos cumplir cabalmente la ultima voluntad de Tai.**

Sora entra y ambos cierran la puerta y se oye como le ponen candado a la puerta para evitara que ella saliera y se fuera al cuarto de Tai.

Ella mira el reloj y ve que son las 11:30 PM, ella rápidamente piensa que solo tiene media hora para salvar a Tai. Ella abre la ventana y observa la ventana de la habitación de Tai la cual estaba abierta tal como ella lo había dejado minutos atrás, ella ve el borde y siente miedo, pero esta decidida a hacerlo ya que no quería decirles nada para evitar que se formaran falsas esperanzas.

Ella sale y empieza a caminar por el borde de la ventana lentamente, después de avanzar mucho llega a la ventana de Tai cuando oye un ruido, ella se detiene y ve que una sombra esta por los árboles se aleja. Ella dice- "**_Satanamon vio lo que se escondió por esos árboles"_**

**_-"Debes de estar un poco paranoica, lo mejor es que te apresures ya que te queda muy poco de vida a tu amado Tai"_**- ella escuchaba la voz del Digimon corruptor como jugueteaba. Ella se molesto momentáneamente ya que tenia razón debía de actuar rápido.

Ella entra a la habitación de Tai, ella observa ve que todo esta en penumbras, mira la cama de Tai y casi suelta un grito de terror cuando ve que en la cama, Tai estaba con los brazos torcidos y convulsionándose de una manera terrible, ella se acerca y lo abraza.

Después de unos minutos de estarlo abrazando ve como el chico del valor se empieza a tranquilizar, ella al ver eso también ella se tranquiliza, se sienta en una silla, ella mira la cama mientras que entre su ropa sacaba la esfera, entonces ella se sonroja fuertemente y mira a otro lado; pero después se calma y procede con el método para darle mas energía vital...

**

* * *

Hola soy yo espero que les haya agradado este episodio ya que por lo que a mi me concierne ya esta listo para su publicación a menos que lo continué si alguien llega y me amenace, no hay nadie entonces nos vem... Quien anda ahí muestre su rostro cobarde, mejor le sigo no será que sea un asesino que venga a matarme ya que si no le continuo se que una de ustedes le pondrá precio a mi cabeza.**

* * *

Día Seis...

"**_Que es esta sensación, acaso esta es la muerte, no siento ni dolor, ni frió, solo una infinita paz, esto a de ser la muerte, me siento flotar por primera vez siento poder descansar en paz, se que hice mucho daño a mucha que me importa, espero que la esencia del Digimundo le entregue mi esencia a alguien mas fuerte y capaz que yo"._**

Lentamente escucha sonidos los cuales hace que se sienta raro, lentamente escucha los latidos de un corazón, los cuales los escucha muy fuerte, Tai se da cuenta de algo, se da cuenta de que aun su corazón late, lentamente abre los ojos y ve todo borroso, esta totalmente desorientado, no sabe que fue lo que paso, el se preguntaba ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Lentamente se levanta y ve que todo su cuerpo esta aun funcionando, sus sentidos están normales a excepción de la vista la cual no se recuperaba del todo y del tacto ya que siente la piel como de gallina, lentamente se levanta de la cama y ve que aun no amanecía, se dirige al baño que hay en esa habitación con un paso lento y torpe.

Entra al baño, mira el lavabo, abre la llave y se empieza a lavar la cara, conforme pasan los minutos la vista y el tacto empiezan a mejorar; entonces se da cuenta de una cosa, que el estaba totalmente desnudo y se pregunta que había pasado ahí ya que era demasiado raro.

No comprendía nada, entonces el como esta regresa al cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa y continuar para llegar a la montaña de los elementos.

Entonces el sale del baño y ve algo que le sorprende ve en el suelo restos de una esfera rota y sobre la cama una silueta la cual estaba durmiendo con el en una posición casi fetal. Tai por un momento se sintió molesto ya que no habían cumplido con su última voluntad, decidido levanta las sabanas para ver quien era la persona que no había cumplido con su última voluntad.

El las levanta abruptamente y se queda congelado cuando ve quien se trata, el estaba viendo que era Sora quien estaba en la cama, a el no debería de sorprenderle mucho ya que ha dormido con ella en otras ocasiones, pero el se fija en el cuerpo de ella y ve que esta totalmente desnuda.

Tai se da cuenta de la situación que ella se acostó con el y que ella lo desnudo, pero por que, lentamente Sora va abriendo los ojos, Tai ve la situación decide taparla nuevamente y trata de vestirse rápidamente; pero entonces Sora se sienta abruptamente dejando caer las sabanas que la cubrían dejando sus jóvenes pechos al descubierto.

El chico del valor viendo eso el se sonroja y empieza a mirar hacia la ventana, Sora lentamente se frota los ojos y mira hacia donde esta acostado Tai, ella ve que no esta, entonces ella gira su mirada, ve que esta enfrente de el un Tai parado y mirando a otro lado.

Entonces ella dice con una gran alegría- **funciono Tai, funciono.**

El mira a su chica y ve como esta sin importarle nada se levanta a abrazarlo, el por primera vez siente el contacto cálido de ella; siente como su suave y delicada piel hace contacto con la suya, además que por primera vez ve su cuerpo de ella totalmente desnudo.

Tai mas sonrojado que nunca y con una mirada llena de vergüenza dice- **que sucedió Sora por que sigo con vida, yo debería de estar muerto.**

Sora lo mira a los ojos y al pareceré ella no se había dado cuenta que los dos estaban desnudos entonces dice- **funciono Tai, funciono te he dado un día mas de vida, se que lograras llegar a esa montaña.**

Tai sorprendido dice- **como hiciste eso.**

Sora dice- **no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo, debes de irte, ahora mismo ya que solo tienes hasta la media noche de este día para llegar.**

Tai no comprendía, se preguntaba si ella estaba bien, entonces el se separa suavemente de ella y dice- **esta bien, me iré pero primero debes de explicarme que hiciste para salvarme la vida.**

Sora dice- **si, pero ya vete.**

Tai se separa y se mete al baño a cambiarse, mientras lo hace piensa en la extraña actitud de Sora, después se viste y encuentra y sale del baño con una playera color negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y sus tenis.

Cuando el sale, observa que Sora esta sentada en la orilla de la cama y que apenas se había colocado su ropa interior y el pantalón negro que le regalo la esfera de Lady Arkangemon.

Tai preocupado por su chica le pregunta- **te encuentras bien.**

Ella reacciona, con una mirada un poco vidriosa y con una sonrisa dice- **si estoy bien, baja y ve como puedes avanzar más rápido.**

Tai comprendía que algo le suceda pero no sabia que era, entonces el abre la puerta y lentamente baja a la sala la cual sabia que estarían todos, pero que les diría ya que estaba también confundido, entonces el recuerda que vio fragmentos de una esfera y no le tomo importancia.

Entonces recuerda que esa esfera era la ultima que le había dado Lady Arkangemon y al parecer Sora la uso sin tomar en cuenta para que servia, pero no podía decirle nada ya que ella se arriesgo.

Antes de llegar a la sala el se pregunta ahora que les va a decir a sus amigos ya que no esta en el explicarles, finalmente entra a la sala y Kary que estaba sola, sentada en el sofá mas grande, con una mirada triste.

Tai al verla le dice- **buenos días hermana.**

Ella al escuchar la voz de su hermano levanta la vista y grita- **Tai eres tú, estas vivo.**

Tai con una sonrisa dice- **si, estoy vivo, aunque no se como, ya que no entiendo como tengo este día mas de vida.**

Kary pregunta- **un día más de vida.**

El le contesta- **si un día mas de vida.**

Entonces todos llegan a la sala y ven que Tai esta vivo, lo mas que hacen es acercarse y abrazarlo mostrando su felicidad, lentamente todos se separan de el y Mimi le pregunta- **¿Cómo hiciste para seguir vivo un día mas de vida?**

Tai cambia su semblante a uno serio y dice- **la verdad no se, solo se que Sora tiene que ver en algo en este asunto.**

Todos ven y se dan cuenta de que Sora no estaba, entonces todos escuchan como alguien baja de las escaleras y ven que se trata de Sora la cual esta muy desarreglada, ya que ella esta vestida con las ropas negras pero sus tenis no se había amarrado las agujetas, su blusa solo se la había metido en un parte dejando el resto de la prenda fuera y su cara se veía normal pero sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos casi sin vida.

Sora al ver que Tai aun estaba en la mansión le grita casi molesta- **Tai tienes que irte no desperdicies ningún segundo de vida que te han dado.**

Tai extrañado por la situación no sabe que decir, entonces Mimi dice- **primero desayuna Tai después te iras con Matt y nosotros nos iremos después.**

Tai mira y ve algo raro en Gabumon y entonces Tai dice- **Garurumon es la solución, el con su velocidad podemos avanzar grandes distancias en poco tiempo.**

Matt un poco desilusionado dice- **lo siento Tai pero aun esta bajo el efecto del arpa de la oscuridad.**

Tai le dice- **no importa Gabumon esta a unos cuantos minutos para romper esa imposibilidad.**

Mientras tanto todos preparan algo para desayunar, mientras que todos notan que Sora se sienta en la sala y se queda mirando a la nada.

Nadie le da importancia así que todos desayunan a excepción de Sora la cual aun seguía sentada, cuando finalmente terminan de desayunar oyen un gran estruendo el cual hace temblar el suelo, todos salen de ahí rápidamente y ven que por una ladera del camino ven que algo gigante se acerca rápidamente, cuando ven que se trata de Greymon.

Lentamente Greymon se acerca y Davis dice- **eres tu Agumon.**

Greymon se acerca y dice con una sonrisa juguetona- **quiero una galleta.**

Kary ve a ese Greymon y le reconoce, ella entusiasmada dice- **este es el Koromon que criamos cuando éramos chico, el cual nos abrió las puertas del Digimundo.**

**- En serio Kary este es el Koromon que nos unen al Digimundo-** dice Tai con una sonrisa y dice- **Amigo Greymon a que has venido.**

Greymon dice- **escuche por ahí que necesitaban un transporte rápido para llegar a la montaña de los elementos.**

**- Estas en lo cierto, tenemos que llegar hoy antes de la media noche-** dice Tai un poco preocupado.

-**No te preocupes si nos vamos ahora y nos detendremos llegaremos justamente a las doce de la noche- **dice el Digimon dinosaurio

Tai mirando a sus amigos les dice- **es mejor que me vaya ya que así podremos llegar a tiempo Greymon y yo. Matt ya no es necesario que me acompañes.**

Matt le dice- **no Tai, te acompañare ya que si surge algún peligro estaré contigo para enfrentarlo juntos.**

En eso ellos dos estrechan sus manos y algo raro sucede Gabumon empieza a brillar y entonces sin la necesidad de que Matt usara el Digivice el Digievoluciona a Garurumon.

Tai mirando a su chica la abraza y dice- Tai cuídate mucho, si algo te llegara a pasar no sabría que hacer.

Sora lo abraza y le dice- **no te preocupes Tai soy una chica fuerte nada me pasara.**

Tai rápidamente besa los labios de Sora y se monta en Greymon, mientras que Matt se despide de Mimi de la misma forma, después de haberse despedido se monta en Garurumon y ambos salen disparados, todos empiezan a entrar a la mansión cuando de repente Sora cae al suelo.

Joe se da cuenta de la situación y regresa rápidamente a donde esta Sora. Joe la voltea y ve que ella esta sudando como si tuviera fiebre, además observa que le cuesta trabajo respirar. El no entendía que le había pasado por que tan de repente ella se puso así.

Todos salen y levantan a Sora, cuando de repente ven que Greymon y Garurumon regresan, Kary al ver eso no sabe que esta pasando entonces Garurumon llega donde están ellos y ven que baja un Matt preocupado, entonces llega Greymon y ven que del Digimon cae Tai y que este le cuesta trabajo respirar.

Kary se acerca y le pregunta a Matt**- ¿Qué sucedió?**

Este le responde- **no lo se, íbamos apenas unos cien metros cuando el empezó a sentirse muy mal y débil, tan débil que su cuerpo le empezaba a doler.**

Davis se acerca a Tai, ve que como el se esta recuperando y Tai finalmente dice- **maldita por que me sucede esto.**

De repente Joe ve que Sora tranquiliza su respiración y apenas abre los ojos dice- **¿Qué me paso?**

Joe dice- **de repente te desmayaste.**

Ella se incorpora lentamente, ve que Greymon y Garurumon están ahí en el sitio, ella ve que Tai se esta incorporando, también sintiéndose bien.

Tai con una mirada molesta se acerca a Sora y este la toma de los hombros y le dice de un modo brusco- **Sora dime que hiciste o que método usaste ya que no puedo alejarme de este sitio sin sentir que me muero.**

Sora con lágrimas en los ojos viendo la mirada dura de Tai empieza a llorar y dice- **no lo se, no lo se, solo se que era un método en el cual arriesgaba mi vida**.

Tai se queda congelado y dice- **niña tonta por que hiciste algo tan peligroso.**

El la toma del hombro y dice- me llevo conmigo a Sora, ya que en estos momentos dependo de ella, no puedo alejarme ya que me estoy alimentando de ella.

Tai la sube a Greymon y el se monta por detrás de ella para sujetarla bien, entonces ambos sin despedirse se retiran.

Todos extrañados no saben que pensar o que hacer ya que no saben a ciencia cierta que paso, finalmente Izzy dice- es tarde es mejor que también nos vayamos ya que hay que llegar a esa montaña, ya que ellos llegaran hoy y nosotros dentro de dos días.

Finalmente todos entran a la mansión para preparara todo y salir en 10 minutos…………………….

Medio Día…………………

Tai y Matt iban a un ritmo muy rápido, estaban avanzando cuando ven que llegan al sitio del quinto día el cual deberían de haber llegado el día anterior, pero eso ya no importa, durante todo ese tramo Tai no le ha dirigido la palabra a Sora, no sabe ahora si estar molesto con ella o consigo mismo por ser tan débil y depender de los demás.

Finalmente Tai decide hablar con ella ya que no desea estar peleado con ella- **Sora.**

Tai ve que el cuerpo de Sora reacciona y dice- **si maestro.**

Tai se extraña del modo en que hablo Sora. Entonces con la mano que sujetaba a Greymon toca la frente de Sora y ve que ella esta ardiendo en fiebre. Mira que aun están en el sitio y que llegaron a una especie de campamento. Tai le grita a Matt- **Matt hay que detenernos Sora tiene fiebre hay que bajársela.**

Ambos se detienen en el campamento Tai baja a Sora y ella empieza a decir- **_no amo no me baje aun puedo con la misión, descubriré quien esta detrás de todo esto, se lo juro, hay alguien que esta detrás de todo esto……….. Así como cuando el emisario de la oscuridad era tan guapo y tan cruel que………en serio siiiiiiiiiiii………..me va a dar en helado por ser buena niña………….no mejor otra cosa…………….en serio…………_**

Tai estaba demasiado confundido para saber si Sora estaba bien de la cabeza o ya había perdido la razón. Después de unos minutos entran a una cabaña la cual tenia una mesa, una cama de madera con cobijas y una especie de **cocina de leña **la cual se veía que llevaba mucho tiempo que no se usaba.

Después de unos minutos el chico del valor acuesta a su chica y le pone un paño de agua fría en lo que el chico de la amistad prepara algo rápido de comer al final este ultimo comenta**- que estará soñando Sora, para estar delirando así.**

El chico del valor no comprendía, entonces dice- **lo mejor seria dejarla aquí y tratar de romper el lazo que ella hizo.**

Matt curioso pregunta- **que fue lo que hizo ella para darte ese lazo de unión.**

Tai se sonroja fuertemente y dice- **nada que debas de saber por el momento.**

Matt al ver el comportamiento de su amigo dice- **por que ese rostro amigo.**

Tai se gira a otro lado y toma un poco de comida, para seguir comiendo, Matt queriendo seguir jugando con su amigo le dice- **anda Tai dice que te hizo Sora, juro que no le diré a nadie, por favor.**

Tai estaba mas que molesto y de un movimiento brusco golpea el rostro de Matt, el chico de la amistad mira sorprendido a Tai y se da cuenta de su error, ya que lo que había pasado era algo muy personal para que el lo divulgara...

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad...

Satanamon miraba con cuidado todo lo sucedía por una pantalla miraba como Tai y Matt discutían, mientras que en otra pantalla miraba al otro grupo de elegidos el cual iba muy rezagado, mientras el miraba con detalle esto, atrás de el estaba Piedmon y Apocalypmon mirando lo que miraba el Digimon corruptor.

Finalmente Piedmon comenta- **¿Amo por que no dejo que muriera el elegido legendario?**

Apocalypmon dice- **si maestro con uno fuera es imposible que los elegidos ganen.**

Satanamon molesto se gira y con sus poderes eleva a ambos Digimon y ambos sienten que los están ahorcando, ya que no pueden respirar y el en un tono violento dice- **estúpidos, no se han puesto a pensar que si el muere ustedes dejan de serme útiles, ya que su presencia seria innecesaria, además si el muere la esencia que el representa se perderá durante siglo y tendré que esperar a que el nuevo elegido legendario aparezca para así apoderarme de su esencia.**

Satanamon de un movimiento de manos lanza a ambos Digimon y estos se estrellan en las columnas de la habitación. Ambos caen y con gran esfuerzo apenas logran levantarse.

Finalmente ambos Digimon entienden y se retiran de la habitación del trono, mientras tanto el piensa y dice- **_maldición quien habrá sido o que habrá sido el que aviso a ese Greymon que los elegidos necesitaban un transporte, algo es muy raro, ya que no vi quien mandara por ese Digimon, estúpido Tai si sigues llevando a Sora entre tus brazos la mataras imbecil, has lo que dice tu corazonada, déjala ahí._**

Pensaba el Digimon corruptor con una rabia infinita, después de varios minutos ve que Greymon se acerca a donde están ellos y les grita- **Tai debemos irnos si nos detenemos por mas tiempo no llegaremos a tiempo a la cima de la montaña de los elementos.**

Después de unos segundos Tai sale de la cabaña y le dice a Greymon- **espera cinco minutos y nos iremos apenas estamos comiendo, confió en ti y se que llegaremos.**

Greymon le contesta**- esta bien como tú quieras.**

Detrás de el sale Sora caminando como si estuviera borracha o drogada y pregunta- **¿Qué me paso?**

Tai la mira y dice- **nada Sora solo que tuviste fiebre y nos detuvimos para tratar que se te bajara**- en eso Tai le toca la frente y siente que aun tiene fiebre pero que lo difícil ya paso, él continua diciendo- **Sora lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, ya veré como soportare el dolor que me causa el estar alejado de ti pero...no deseo arriesgarte...**

Sora con una sonrisa le dice a Tai- **esta bien me quedare aquí**

En ese momento Sora toma la mano de Tai y se entrelazan fuertemente, Satanamon miraba la escena y sentía celos de ellos dos y no lo comprendía ya que el desde el principio ha sido un Digimon solitario por eso creo a su hija, pero de repente su mente le muestra imágenes de un Digimon de pelo Rubio Largo, ojos color dorados y un antifaz de color Dorado que no cubrían sus ojos.

El Digimon corruptor se queda pensando sobre esa imagen y se pregunta quien será, si acaso será un Digimon del pasado o algo peor un Digimon del futuro, entonces el siente algo que sucede, algo que anda mal lentamente mira la pantalla en donde están ellos dos.

El observa cuidadosamente y ve que una sombra que esta detrás de unos árboles en dirección a ellos lanza una especie de onda de tipo neutra la cual impacta sobre ellos dos sin hacerles daño, es mas vio que ellos no se dieron cuenta, momentos después el observa que ellos dos tratan de separar la mano y no pueden, es como si estuviera pegada.

Tai dice- **que raro no puedo separara tu mano de la tuya.**

Ella le contesta- **tienes razón, yo tampoco puedo, separarla de ti.**

El chico del valor sin dudar dice- **esta bien Greymon hora de irnos, Sora no te importa que te lleve entre mis brazos.**

Ella se sonroja y dice- **no Tai no hay problemas, espero que no afecte en nada.**

El Digimon molesto apaga el monitor y dice furioso- **maldición esa cosa se dio cuenta de la situación, hizo eso a propósito para complicarle mas la vida ya que si no la abandona este imbecil va matarla, y ella al final va a confesar que mi energía lo esta alimentando en estos momentos...**

En donde están Tai y Matt...

Tai no podía zafarse de la mano de Sora y eso le preocupaba ya que notaba que Sora cada vez estaba mas intranquila pero no decía hasta el se preguntaba si realmente Sora estaba conciente este día ya que estaba realmente preocupado. Finalmente terminan de comer los tres y con la misma Tai se monta sobre Greymon, al mismo tiempo que Matt se montaba sobre Garurumon...

Cinco horas después...

Tai y compañía iban a buen ritmo al grado que oye que Greymon a este ritmo llegaran antes de la media noche, Tai no le preocupaba eso sino que Sora otra vez empezaba a tener fiebre, pero era demasiado peligroso detenerse para el y para ella.

Tai mira a Sora y observa el rostro de su chica la cual esta sudando demasiado, su pelo arreglado, esta húmedo por el sudor causado por la fiebre, Lentamente Tai se va liberando la mano de el con la de ella, Tai mira sus ojos y estos están vidriosos, ve que Sora intenta decir algo pero no puede, finalmente Tai se le acerca y dice- **Sora como te sientes.**

Sora con una respiración agitada dice**- no lo se Tai, no siento mi cuerpo, me hormiguea mis manos, mis piernas, Tai debes de dejarme en algún sitio.**

Tai molesto dice- **no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte sola con lo enfermas estas.**

Sora dice- **no te preocupes, recuerda que te dije que soy una chica fuerte y además tengo un ángel de la guarda que me cuidara y se que no me pasara nada.**

Tai observa la zona en la que están y dice- **Greymon desvíate unos dos kilómetros y ahí encontraremos un riachuelo el cual es lo suficiente profundo para hundir una persona.**

Greymon obedeciendo se lanza a la zona, Matt preocupado le dice- **Tai tengo una duda, desde que entramos sabes en que zona descansar o como ahora sabes en donde hay algo para hundir a Sora para que se le baje la fiebre.**

Tai rascándose la cabeza dice- **la verdad no se Matt, no se como a veces se de cosas, será que mi esencia recoge información sobre los lugares que estamos y será por eso que se lo que hay en cada sitio.**

Matt sorprendido no dice nada, finalmente llegan al riachuelo el cual había un pequeña cascada y el sitio daba una frialdad lo suficiente para bajar la temperatura, Tai miraba a Sora y ve que esta peor que en la mañana cuando se detuvieron, el sin quitarle la ropa la mete al agua y ella al sentir ese frió empieza a sentir escalofríos, pero aun así esta inconsciente.

Tai lentamente se separaba, Sora en un acto reflejo abre los ojos y toma sus manos. Tai mira y ve que su chica con un esfuerzo dice- **Tai llévate esto contigo, se que te servirá de algo- **

Sora saca algo de entre sus ropas y ve que se trata de la tarjeta que le dio el Señor Jesús hace tiempo la que mostraba la estrella de cinco picos, Pero de repente la mirada de Sora se vuelve vidriosa y dice- **Tai hay algo raro en este asunto, algo que debes de saber, algo sobre...**

En ese momento Ella cierra los ojos y se queda inconsciente, Tai le besa la boca así como esta inconsciente y le dice- no te preocupes se que me lo dirás a su tiempo, solo piensa en recuperarte ya que me encargare que nada te pase.

Tai se separa, se monta en Greymon y este dice- **Tai estamos justo a tiempo, deberemos de avanzar sin perder ni un segundo mas de tiempo.**

Tai dice- **esta bien es hora de irnos**- Tai piensa- "**_cuida de ella, no te preocupes yo estaré bien"._**

Finalmente ambos elegidos legendarios se alejan del sitio en donde esta Sora, Sora estaba recostada, dentro del riachuelo sintiendo como fluía el agua fría bajándole la fiebre, ella se sentía terrible, se sentía que casi no podía respirar, le dolía los ojos, ella lentamente siente algo frió en la frente, ella abre los ojos y ve una silueta que conoce perfectamente y ella dice- **es un sueño verdad.**

La silueta asiente en silencio y esta sigue cambiándole un paño frió sobre su frente…...

Dos horas después...

Tai y Matt se detenían momentáneamente y Greymon dice- **bienvenidos a la montaña de los elementos, estamos a los pies de esta montaña, tardaremos cuatro horas en subirla si se van ahora.**

Tai se extraña y le pregunta a Greymon- **¿Qué sucede Greymon?**

El Digimon contesta- **tengo prohibido subir esta montaña solo los pilares y sus respectivos Digimon pueden subir esta montaña.**

Tai desciende de Greymon y le dice con una sonrisa- **no te preocupes, ya estamos aquí y Garurumon podrá llevarnos a ambos.**

EL Digimon de Matt asiente y Tai sube al Digimon de Matt, antes de marcharse Greymon dice- **tengan cuidado, ahora que suban ya que la montaña hace honor a su nombre.**

Matt y Tai concientes de esa advertencia se dirigen hacia el pico, Matt preocupado ya que Tai desde que se había alejado de ella miraba a Tai distraído y como el poco a poco perdía su fuerza vital, finalmente ambos continúan con su recorrido.

Continuara...

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola que les pareció mi episodio se que no pude llegar a la montaña de los elementos, pero prometo que llegare en el siguiente episodio y tratare de llegar al punto que quiero el cual quiero llegar, que les parece aun hay cosas que no antes de seguir con esto quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a todos mis lectores que han sido fiel a esta historia aunque haya ya pasado mucho el tiempo, se que es difícil ya que mi retiro esta próximo y espero terminar esta historia a tiempo. En si quiero dar las gracias a

**BattousaiClau**

**Alex BlackBird (Note cambies el nombre)**

**ShAd3s.Darkness**

**Mrim Hiwatari**

**Puchiko Tsukino**

**Dany-kanuto-Link**

**Sora (taioraagubiyomon)**

**Sacristhia I. Oscurathy**

**Linz Hidaka**

**Taichimaster**

**Mariam (por favor deja tu correo)**

Ahora si a mi estilo.

¿Tai llegara a la montaña de los elementos¿Por qué se llama así esa montaña¿Qué habrá visto Sora en su delirio¿Tai morirá y se llevara entre las patas a Sora¿Los elegidos alcanzaran a Tai¿Sora descubrirá quien esta detrás de todo esto?. Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: "**LA MONTAÑA DE LOS ELEMENTOS, LA DAGA DE LOS ELEMENTOS"**


	14. CAP 11: LA MONTAÑA DE LOS ELEMENTOS

**CAP 11: LA MONTAÑA DE LOS ELEMENTOS.**

**

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola disculpen la tardanza lo que pasa es que debido a los tiempo escolares que estoy viviendo no he tenido tiempo para escribir, espero que este episodio lo disfruten ya que es uno de los mas raros que he escrito, ya por todo lo que va a suceder, espero que sea de su agrado. Así también 1/abril/2006 este fic cumple dos años de su publicación, espero que los disfrutes así también esta fecha cumplo años, espero que mi sentido ególatra no les afecte ya que para un escritor sencillito, carismático y humilde como yo sabe lo que es trabajar duramente en un fic como este. (Me creen).**

Atte

Iori-Jestez

* * *

Ya había anochecido, pero Tai ni Matt se detenían ya que de eso dependía la vida de Tai, después de subir la montaña, Matt notaba que Tai estaba poniéndose mas pálido de lo que ya estaba, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era el hecho de que no usara su conexión mental para comunicarse con el.

Poco a poco iban avanzando, por el momento la montaña no había mostrado ningún peligro, Matt por un momento pensó que tal vez eso que dijo Greymon solo estaba exagerando, en eso de repente se siente que el suelo de la montaña empieza a temblar cuando Matt se da cuenta grandes bloques de tierra se forman enfrente de ellos y picos también de roca aparecen del suelo intentándolos matar a ambos elegidos.

Matt dice- **¡Maldición que es esta cosa!**- Tai le contesta- **No lo se Matt, trato de ver por que el nombre de la montaña y aun no lo deduzco.**

En eso Matt ve que el camino que estaban siguiendo empezaba a formarse más y más bloques de tierra obstruyéndoles el camino. Tai y usando su enlace mental con Matt le dice- "**_Matt dile a Sora que lo siento mucho que no pude llegar a la meta"_**

Matt furioso dice- "**_No seas tonto no digas esas cosas"_**

**_-"Ya no siento mi cuerpo todo me duele, mis sentidos los estoy perdiendo poco a poco"_**

**_-"Tonto si te rindes ahora en vano habrá sido el esfuerzo de Sora por darte este día mas de vida, no debes de perder las esperanzas se que lo lograremos"_**

**_-"Tienes razón lo que pasa es que ya estoy cansado de pelear, debería darme por vencido, y abandonar todo esto, pero se que ustedes no me dejaran"- _**decía Tai en un tono triste casi agotado, pero después cambia su tono a uno serio y decidido.

En eso Tai de un movimiento rápido se baja de Garurumon y con su mano derecha la coloca en posición, de un movimiento rápido lanza una especie de ráfaga la cual destruye todo el bloqueo que existía, finalmente Tai cae al suelo totalmente agotado ya que al aparecer había usado lo ultimo de sus reservas de energía.

Matt se baja de su Digimon y dice- **te encuentras bien-**

Tai tratando de mostrarse fuerte solo asiente y dice- **si solo un poco agotado.**

El chico del valor hace un esfuerzo para levantarse pero no puede, ya casi no ve ni escucha por el enlace mental Matt dice- **lo siento Matt creo que gaste mas energía de lo normal.**

Matt sin poder soportar la situación golpea el rostro de Tai y dice- **tonto no debes de hacer esas cosas, son muy peligrosas.**

Tai asiente y con la ayuda de Matt logra subir nuevamente, con un paso mas rápido y decidido seguían avanzando, después de unas cuantas horas Tai y Matt habían llegado a un punto en el cual el aire se había vuelto muy raro. El chico de la amistad veía que la nieve empezaba a cubrir todo.

Con un paso mas lento ya que temía que en la nieve pudiera haber un peligro el cual no viera, pero ve que Tai empezaba a estar mas frió de lo normal, el temía que para estos momentos fuera demasiado tarde para Tai en eso oye una voz ronca y entrecortada que dice- **estoy bien Matt debes de seguir ya no queda tiempo solo me queda una hora mas de vida y apenas vamos a media montaña.**

Matt comprende el peligro en el que esta y dice- **Garurumon debemos avanzar mas rápido no te preocupes por donde pises solo sigue avanzando. **

50 minutos mas tarde...

Tai y Matt aun seguían avanzando pero para ambos las esperanzas había muerto desde hace tiempo.

Sin embargo para el Digimon no lo había perdido el sabia que lo lograría, en ese momento su cuerpo empieza a brillar y ve que con la luz emitida se abre un camino el cual ve unas escaleras. Matt al verla dice- **es la entrada del pico de la montaña.**

En eso Matt se reincorpora y dice- **vamos Garurumon aun podemos llegar.**

11:55.32...

**-Vamos bien, Tai llegaremos a tiempo**- Matt se voltea y ve que su amigo esta casi azul, pálido el revisa sus signos vitales y ve que casi no tiene., Entonces Matt le dice- **Tai no te rindas ya estamos cerca.**

11:57.01

Matt aun seguía subiendo las escaleras, no sabia que sucedería pero debía mantener el ritmo, el notaba que Garurumon estaba demasiado cansado. Dice- **no te rindas amigo ya estamos a punto de llegar.**

11:59.15

Matt podía ver la puerta del sitio en donde deberían de llegar, mira a Tai y ve que su pulso se va haciendo mas lento, y le dice- **Tai no te rindas falta muy poco.**

11:59.30

**_Falta poco. Falta poco, resiste Tai_**- este era el último pensamiento que había de Matt, una y otra vez. Sentía que el pulso de su amigo desaprecia lentamente

11:59.37

El podía ver mas de cerca la entrada, el casi podía jurar que escuchaba los lentos latidos de Tai, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se detendrían totalmente muriendo así Tai.

11:59.48

Matt escuchaba claramente los latidos del corazón de Tai sabia que estaba llegando al limite pero ve que la puerta del sitio esta cerca y solo dice- **unos segundos mas Tai solo resiste un poco mas.**

11:59.55

**_-Falta un poco Tai_-** piensa Matt mientras que escuchaba que los latidos de Tai eran cada vez mas lentos

11:59.56

- **_No debes de rendirte_**- escuchaba los latidos aun mucho mas lentos

11:59.57

_**-La meta esta cerca, no pierdas las esperanzas, hazlo por Sora-**_

11:59.58

**-Ya casi llegamos.**

11:59.59

**-Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**

Mientras tanto con Sora...

Sora estaba en un mundo todo oscuro, se sentía flotar en el aire lentamente abría sus ojos y veía el momento en que ella estaba hace un día cuando Tai se estaba muriendo.

Ella esta sentada con la mirada en el suelo y dice- **creo que es hora.**

Entonces oye una voz que dice- **estas segura recuerda todo lo que te va a pasar.**

Sora asiente, mira a Tai y ve como esta tomando un tono pálido, ella toma un suspiro mientras dice- **si se cuales son los efectos de usar este método, estaré débil, no tendré razonamiento lógico y no recordare todo lo que suceda mientras este en pacto con Tai.**

En eso oye la voz de Satanamon que dice- "**_buena chica, es hora de comenzar. Ya sabes que hacer"._**

Sora escuchaba el tono del Digimon corruptor demasiado juguetón para su gusto y entonces decide calmarse.

Ella se sonroja fuertemente tan solo en recordar el método que debe de usar para salvar la vida de Tai.

Se levanta, con un paso acerca a Tai, le quita las sabanas, cuando de pronto oye un ruido afuera de la habitación de este último y ve que se trata de Matt, entonces se queda quieta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido ya que no quería ser descubierta.

Después de unos segundos oye que Matt baja nuevamente a la sala, ella mas tranquila toma una bocanada de aire y trata de controlar mas sus nervios. Ella solo dice- **ahora o nunca**- mas sonrojada que nunca.

Sora lentamente toma el cuerpo de Tai y lentamente empieza a quitarle su playera debido a que el cuerpo de Tai esta mas pesado de lo normal, cuando finalmente logra sacarle la playera ve su cuerpo musculoso, ella no puede evitar acariciar su pecho de el, mas sonrojada que nunca dice- **con esto será suficiente.**

Ella escucha la voz de su clon que le dice- **_ni se te ocurra, debes desnudarlo totalmente._**

Sora le contesta más sonrojada que antes- **me da mucha pena.**

Lady Arkangemon le contesta- **_¿Qué es mas importante tu vergüenza al verlo desnudo o su vida?_**

Sora se queda un momento pensando, momento después regresa el tono de su piel y dice- **esta bien, lo haré, lo haré, no me presiones.**

Ella toma su pantalón y le empieza a desabrochar trata de fingir cordura pero se le nota sus mejillas rojas, a su vez sus dedos temblorosos por todo lo que sucede. Finalmente logra quitarle su pantalón dejándolo en ropa interior, ella toma su bóxer y con la vergüenza a su máxima expresión lo quita, a su vez lo pone en el suelo.

Sora estaba agitada viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Tai, ella trataba de quitarle la vista pero no podía había algo que le evitaba retirar su vista, entonces una voz interna oye que le dice- **_que esperas ya casi no queda tiempo._**

Ella rápidamente desvía su vista, mira el reloj y ve que solo falta cinco minutos para que Tai muera, ella se sacude la cabeza para poder concentrarse, entonces lo cubre con las sabanas, se dirige al otro lado de la habitación, levanta las sabanas del otro lado de la cama y dice- **ahora me toca a mi.**

Ella saca la esfera de entre su ropa, y la coloca entre las sabanas, ella se quita el chaleco, después se quita su sudadera, muestra su ropa interior de color negro, ella siente nuevamente el sentimiento de vergüenza, después se sienta en la cama y se quita los tenis, después se quita su pantalón, al final solo queda en ropa interior.

Ella iba a tomar la esfera pero oye la voz de Satanamon que dice**_- "ni se te ocurra hacerlo así, sabes que así no será efectivo, debes desnudarte para darle la energía a Tai. MI ENERGIA"._**

Ella comprende las palabras de Satanamon y ella dice- **esta bien Satanamon haré todo a pie de la letra, solo le pido un favor.**

_**-"¿Cuál Sora?"**_

Ella contesta- **me gustaría un poco de privacidad, es decir, me gustaría que no me espiara esta noche, como un favor.**

Ella escucha que no hay ruido y finalmente escucha el ruido de el que dice- "**_esta bien, te daré la privacidad"._**

En ese momento siente que esa sensación de ser observada desaparece, ella mas tranquila se empieza a quitar su ropa interior. Quedando totalmente desnuda. Ella ve como su piel brilla al reflejo de la luz de la luna llena. Rápidamente toma la esfera y dice- "**OH poderosa esencia del Digimon del equilibrio, libera tu poder y dame la energía para cambiar el destino de este ser que es importante para mi".**

En ese momento la ultima esfera de luz de Lady Arkangemon se rompe una pequeña luz empieza a cubrir a Sora, ella empieza a ver que alrededor de su cuerpo se forma un aura roja la cual le hace sentir tener calor y sed.

Con un paso lento se acuesta en la cama con Tai, ella se empieza acercar al cuerpo desnudo de Tai, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo toma de sus brazos, pero ella toma mas valor y lo abraza totalmente, ella siente la respiración lenta y pausada de Tai, con sus cuerpo siente los latidos cada vez mas lentos de el, ella mentalmente pedía que esto que estaba haciendo funcionara.

Lentamente ve como esa aura la cual lo estaba cubriendo, lentamente empezaba a cubrir a Tai, ella contenta de ver que el método estaba funcionando, se empieza a sentir cansada, siente el sueño que le empieza a vencer, entonces ella inconsciente pone su mano en un aparte en la cual no debería, pero ella no le importa lentamente lo empieza a acariciar, entonces siente como la mano de el se posa en su cuerpo y la empieza a mover en su cuerpo, pero estaba tan cansada que el suelo le venció...

Sora mas conciente de lo que sucedía en su mente pensaba- **_habrá sido suficiente, lo habrán logrado, dios mío espero que mi esfuerzo haya sido suficiente, tal vez si le hubiera dicho a todos y hubiéramos juntado la energía de todos tal vez le hubiera dado no solo un día mas de vida, si no mas tiempo, soy una egoísta pensé en mi sacrificio, pero otra actué como una villana ocultándole las cosas a mis amigos, soy de lo peor._**

En eso enfrente de ella se forma la silueta de su clon y esta le dice**- no debes presionarte Sora, siempre tratas de dar lo mejor de ti con toda tu alma, eres lo máximo, no lo dudes, debes de regresar con ellos, han de estar preocupados.**

Sora mira a su clon y le dice- **lo siento pero no puedo, tengo miedo de fallar, Tai nunca fallo.**

Sora-C se acerca abraza a Sora y le dice- **confía mas en ti eres fuerte solo demuéstralo un poco mas...**

En eso ve que todo el sitio se vuelve oscuro y siente un frió tremendo...

Continuara...

**

* * *

Notas de autor: Que les pareció este mini episodio les dije que iba a estar muy raro, el precio de mi cabeza la base es un millón de euros, quien ofrece mas, nadie, bueno en lo que ofrecen alguien algo por mi cabeza de genio seguiré con este episodio, pero antes algo que debía haber anotado al principio del episodio.**

**Cocina de leña: Este tipo de cocina se caracteriza por que efectivamente se usa leña como combustible, este tipo de cocina son muy tediosas ya que como usa madera para que haya fuego genera demasiado CO2 el cual es un gas venenosos por eso también ese tipo de cocinas están en campo abierto o en una habitación con demasiada ventilación**

* * *

Ella lentamente abría los ojos, ella nota una mirada tierna que la veía, unos ojos castaños, un brillo en el cual hace tiempo que no veía, un brillo de una vista completamente bien, entonces ella se da cuenta que se trata de Tai la cual la esta mirando, cuidándola de su sueño.

Ella se levanta abruptamente sintiendo como le dolía la cabeza, pero ella feliz dice- **Tai estas vivo, funciono el método, gracias a Dios.**

Ella mira el sitio y ve que se trata de una cueva muy alta de unos 20 metros de altura, por 50 metros de largo, en el centro hay una gran fogata de unos tres metros de ancho la cual al parecer lleva años que no se apaga, ya que el techo de si es que se le podía llamar estaba totalmente negro y además había estalactitas arriba, además Sora se sienta un poco y ve que se trata de un sitio circular con una entrada de mas de 10 metros de altura, por 4 de ancho la cual se veía como estaba nevando, del enfrente había una puerta igual de gigante, este puerta tenia mas de 10 metros de altura como 3 de ancho, pero veía algo raro, veía diseños de Digimon de nivel básico hasta algunos que le eran desconocidos para ella.

Ella observa el suelo y ve que el suelo es liso, plano, de color verdoso como las esmeraldas, ella después mira y dice**- en donde están los demás**.

Tai le contesta- **Izzy esta en la puerta, descifrándola, los demás están con el haciendo la comida y arreglando todo, a ti te deje un poco alejada, cerca de la fogata para que te recuperaras, ahora iremos con los demás.**

Sora se levanta, se siente aun cansada, cuando iba a dar un paso, ella se tambalea y tropieza, pero antes de que cayera, Tai la sostiene, pero este al sentir el cuerpo de ella se sonroja demasiado al grado que la alza y la suelta, Sora extrañada por el comportamiento de Tai dice- **Tai de casualidad hice ayer algo inapropiado.**

Tai recordando el cuerpo desnudo de su chica y viendo que ella no recuerda nada dice- **no por que.**

Ella dice- **si hice algo mal Tai perdóname, era un efecto secundario del método, durante el tiempo que estuviera dándote de mi energía, no podría recordar nada, ni tendría conciencia de mis actos.**

En eso Tai pone un rostro serio y mientras los dos se empiezan a acercar en donde están los demás, él le dice- **¿Por qué usaste la ultima esfera irresponsablemente?... te agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida, pero que tal si lo que contenía la esfera era para otra cosa… yo.**

Sora coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Tai y dice en un tono confidencial- **no te preocupes la esfera de Lady Arkangemon era para eso, ella me hablo a través de la esfera diciéndome que esta energía era para ti, si acaso las cosas no salían como debían, ella también sabia que te estabas muriendo.**

Sora detiene un poco su andar y dice- **luego** **me dijo que esa energía no era suficiente y yo le dije que si usaba un poco de la mía y esta accedió, diciendo que por nuestro ADN era compatible entregarte esta energía, finalmente hice el método el cual…**- Sora se sonroja mas que Tai y el juguetonamente dice- **que Sucedió Sora de que se trata el método**.

Ella dice totalmente sonrojada**- para que toda la energía de la esfera y mía penetrara en tu cuerpo debía transmitirse directamente, es decir, totalmente desnuda y tu también.**

Ella se tapa la cara con sus manos y dice- **hay Tai que vergüenza me da, verte totalmente desnudo y estar junto tu cuerpo, abrazándolo**.

Tai comprende que al usar ese método, le costo demasiado trabajo controlar su vergüenza y el la abraza, ella siente sus fuertes brazos y solo recordar donde ella poso sus manos se sonroja nuevamente, Tai le dice en un tono consolador buscando las palabras adecuadas- **Sabes una cosa Sora, yo también siento vergüenza, cuando desperté me vi desnudo y no comprendía lo que sucedía, cuando me di cuenta de la situación de que estaba vivo, vi una silueta, molesto ya que esa persona no había respetado mi ultima voluntad levante las sabanas y vi tu cuerpo desnudo, la verdad me sonroje como no tienes idea, quise salir corriendo, después de eso vi como te sentabas en la cama sin importarte si estabas desnuda o no, simplemente me sonroje a mas no poder, luego te levantaste así como estabas y fue cuando todo tu cuerpo desnudo abrazándome, sentir tu cuerpo calido………**

Tai esta tan sonrojado como Sora, pero este primero levanta su mano izquierda y quita unos mechones que estorbaban el rostro de ella, ella se da cuenta de que esta usando su mano izquierda, ella dice- **tu brazo izquierdo, esta curado.**

Tai asiente y dice**- si, gracias a ti, todo mi cuerpo esta curado y ya no sufriré agotamiento por no tener en mi interior mi esencia, así estará segura hasta que derrotemos a Satanamon.**

Ella baja la mirada y le pregunta**- Tai crees que realmente debamos derrotar a Satanamon, algo me dice que esa no es la solución.**

Tai detiene su paso y dice- **yo también siento eso, pero que podemos hacer, si sabes algo que yo ignoro por favor dímelo, ya que será de gran ayuda**.

Sora por un momento se queda callada no sabia que decir, aun recordaba el trato con Satanamon de que debía de espiar el ambiente y encontrar de quien se trataba la cosa que estaba detrás de la muerte de Lady Arkangemon.

Ella sonríe y dice**- no, no se nada, ya que casi no pude enterarme de casi nada en el castillo de Satanamon, aunque descubrí algo pero no se hasta que punto nos pueda afectar.**

Tai mirando a Sora pregunta- **¿De que se trata?**

Ella iba a abrir la boca cuando de repente oyen la voz de Mimi que dice- **Tai, Sora ya esta listo el desayuno, lo mejor es que vengan.**

Sora se sintió aliviada ya que Mimi le salvo ya que si la platica seguía su rumbo finalmente confesaría todo lo que ella sabe.

Finalmente cuando ellos dos llegan, saludan a Tai y a Sora ya que todos estaban muy preocupados por ella. Finalmente todos desayunan mientras que Matt cuenta todo lo que paso en esta cueva cuando entraron.

Flash Back

11:59.59

Matt entraba a la cueva, en ese momento Garurumon pierde su Digievolucion, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente, Matt tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, cuando lo hace, ve que el sitio toma una tonalidad roja ve algo ve que una gota que cae del techo de la cueva esta suspendido, entonces ve a Tai que aun no se levanta.

Desesperado corre hacia su amigo con el miedo de que ya es demasiado tarde entonces revisa y ve que sus signos vitales están débiles pero aun con vida, lentamente lo alza y lo carga, llega enfrente de de la gran fogata la cual estaba también estática, era como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo, en ese momento se escucha una voz que dice- **identifíquense.**

**-¿Qué querrá decir con eso?-** decía Matt al aire.

**-Identifíquense-** volvía a repetir la voz

**-Como debo hacer eso-** repetía Matt molesto.

De repente un halo de luz que no había visto de donde había surgido, es disparado hacia Matt, este como acto reflejo saca su daga y desvía el ataque, en ese momento se oye la voz que dice**- identificación confirmada, elegido legendario de la luz.**

Matt se dio cuenta de que la daga era la identificación, entonces tira a Tai al suelo de manera un poco delicada y le da su daga a Tai pero ve que esta la rechaza a el, entonces oye otra vez la voz que dice- **identifíquese**

Ahora el sabia que el problema era para Tai en ese momento otro rayo es lanzado, Matt de un movimiento rápido protege a Tai, pero nuevamente mas y mas relámpagos estaban apareciendo, el con movimientos rápidos detenía los ataques con su daga, pero estaba cansado, por todo el día, en ese momento cae y de sus ropa sale la tarjeta que le dio el señor Ariel, en ese momento como si la tarjeta tuviera vida propia se coloca en la mano izquierda de Tai.

Mientras que la ropa de Tai sale la tarjeta que le dio Sora, y esta se coloca en la mano derecha de Tai en ese momento se oye la voz que dice- **identificación confirmada, elegido legendario guardián de los elementos.**

Matt se sorprendía por el titulo que estaba recibiendo, en ese se forma debajo de Tai el símbolo de su emblema, pero de repente el empieza a levitar hasta la altura de mas de 10 metros de altura, lentamente de los lados de donde surgía su emblema aparecía las formas de las dos tarjetas, lentamente se empezaban a reunir trataban de sobreponerse una a la otra, era como si fuera una lucha de poder contra poder.

Lentamente del techo de la caverna se forma un halo de luz multicolor como el que los llevo al Digimundo la segunda vez, lentamente atraviesa a Tai y este llega al suelo, de repente las tres figuras que trataban de acoplarse, se juntan creando un nuevo emblema, Matt observa que era de fondo el emblema original de Tai, a mitad de los cuatros puntos cardinales surgía un relámpago y en el centro tapando los círculos originales estaba la estrella con los tres picos hacia arriba.

El chico de la amistad se sienta en el suelo totalmente agotado sabe que por ahora Tai ya esta a salvo, ese halo de luz lo curara, cuando de repente oye un grito de terror el cual hace que se levante como si tuviera un resorte, toma su daga y ve algo que le sorprende, ve que Tai se empieza a **desfragmentar **como sucede con los datos en las computadoras, lentamente en medio de gritos de dolor de Tai, Matt observa como su amigo pierde lentamente partes de su cuerpo como cuando sucedió en la ultima batalla con Apocalypmon.

Matt se acerca rápidamente a su amigo, pero el halo de luz que cubría a Tai se vuelve loco y lanza a varios metros hacia atrás a este elegido, el con dificultad se levanta y dice- **no llegue hasta aquí para ver a mi amigo sufrir mas de lo que ya ha sufrido- el con furia desenfunda su daga trata de hacer un movimiento, en ese momento varias ráfagas de aire se remolinan alrededor del segundo elegido **

En ese momento el elegido legendario de la luz no puede moverse, todas esas ráfagas lo inmovilizan al grado de que no puede moverse más.

Después de unos minutos de estar inmovilizado, estas ráfagas se fortalecen y Matt desesperado ya que había desaparecido mas de la mitad del cuerpo de Tai, el usando mas sus fuerzas, logra liberar uno de sus brazos en eso usa su poderosa daga y rompe las ráfagas que evitaban que el se acercara a su amigo.

Lentamente nuevas ráfagas de viento se forman deteniendo a Matt, pero nuevamente esas ráfagas de viento Matt las destruía, solo avanzaba un paso de vez en cuanto.

Finalmente llega al halo de luz y descubre que el cuerpo de Tai había desaparecido, Matt molesto consigo mismo dice- **maldición, no pude salvarte, no sirvo como amigo.**

En ese momento ve que donde esta la llama de la fogata surge un nuevo halo de luz, el cual ve que varios datos desfragmentados se empiezan a reunir, poco a poco se forma el cuerpo de Tai, Matt rápidamente se dirige hacia su amigo y ve que este como desciende en medio de la fogata, en ese momento, la fogata se abre dejando un sitio para que Tai descendiera.

Matt se acerca a su amigo rápidamente para tratar de ayudarlo, en ese momento un rayo de luz sale del halo de luz en donde estaba Tai, en ese momento, Matt trata de defenderse, pero esa luz es demasiado rápida al grado que lo impacta, pero no le sucede nada, entonces sigue corriendo. Finalmente Tai sale del halo de luz y dice- **por fin me he curado de mis heridas, perdona amigo que haya sido así, pero no existía otro modo para curarme, se que fue doloroso pero ahora mi cuerpo esta como nuevo.**

Matt con una sonrisa por ver a su amigo bien y a salvo, en ese momento la voz dice- **ahora elegido has tomado tus tres decisiones es hora de que se realicen.**

Tai asiente y el chico de la amistad no comprendía que era lo que sucedía, pero noto algo, era que a esa voz le pesaba tomar esas decisiones, finalmente, ve que de un gran halo de luz aparecen los demás elegidos, con todo y sus cosas, todos durmiendo placenteramente.

Tai ve que aun esta despierto Davis y Ken con Veemon y Wormon, ambos chicos se dan cuenta de la situación, ven que Tai y Matt están bien. En ese momento Tai asiente nuevamente y del otro lado de la habitación aparece Sora, pero nadie se da cuenta de que otra sombra aparece junto a ella.

La silueta desaparece rápidamente como llego, solo Tai mira el sitio en donde esta Sora y se da cuenta de la situación, se acerca rápidamente, el la revisa dándose cuenta que sus signos están normales y que la fiebre le ha bajado.

Eso lo tranquiliza y ve que Sora no va a despertar hasta dentro de algunas horas, ya que su cuerpo le va a pedir energía para recuperarse.

Matt cae al suelo exhausto entonces ve que el tono rojizo que estaba cubierto en la cueva desaparece, finalmente ve que el tiempo sigue y que han cumplido con la mitad de este asunto...

Fin del Flash Back

Matt terminaba de contar todo lo sucedido y entonces Matt le pregunta- **¿Dime una cosa Tai cuales son las decisiones que tomaste?**

Tai suspirando dice- **la primera era que todos ustedes estuvieran aquí incluyendo a Sora, los otros dos son un secreto que se los revelare en su tiempo.**

Todos se quedan mirando seriamente a Tai pero era de esperarse con un enemigo que puede leer la mente de todo el grupo. Mientras todos siguen comiendo Sora intenta comunicarse con Satanamon y ella solo piensa-

_**-"Satanamon estas ahí"-**_

_**-"Responda, no se haga el tonto"-**_

**_-Al parecer algo de esta montaña evita que me comunique con él, tendré que hacerlo cuando salgamos_**- Sora asiente y Tai se da cuenta, entonces el le pregunta- **Te sientes bien Sora.**

Ella se da cuenta de que esta haciendo demasiados movimientos y dice- **si estoy bien Tai, solo que me duele la cabeza un poco aun no me recupero del todo.**

**-Eso es de comprender, pero podrías contarnos el método que usaste para darle el día de ayer a Tai-** pregunta Mimi curiosa. Sora se vuelve a sonrojar y dice- **solo les puedo decir que en la noche el estaba muriendo entre a su cuarto por su ventana y use la ultima esfera de Lady Arkangemon para darle energía para un día mas así como parte de la mía**- Sora no quiso comentar mas debido a que no quería avergonzarse mas y soltar algo indebido.

Finalmente Izzy dice- **muy bien amigos he descubierto algo interesante, vengan conmigo.**

Todos se levantan y se dirigen hacia la entrada de la puerta, ahí Izzy muestra una tableta la cual esta tiene ciento de imágenes, pero después de las primeras tres líneas aparece dos líneas sólidas como si fuera un separador.

Estuve traduciendo todo esto y es muy interesante ya que al parecer habla sobre el inicio del Digimundo ya que dice así:

"**EN EL PRINCIPIO DE LOS TIEMPO LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD ESTABAN EN CONSTANTE PELEA, POR TENER EL CONTROL DE TODO. POR ESO LOS ANTIGUOS DIOSES DEL DIGIMUNDO BUSCANDO EL MODO DE CREAR EL EQUILIBRIO ENTRE AMBAS FUERZA"**- Izzy mientras decía con sus dedos colocaba en cada parte entonces coloca su mano sobre los dos líneas y rápidamente se posiciona sobre las líneas y sigue diciendo- "**POR ESO SE CREO UN SER TODO PODEROSO EL CUAL PODRIA EQUILIBRARIA ESTE MUNDO DÁNDOLE ORDEN- **ahí aparece dos nuevas líneas en blanco las cuales Izzy **- PERO TENIA UN PROBLEMA EL NO PODIA INTERVENOR DIRECTAMENTE EN ESTE MUNDO, POR ESO A SU VEZ ESTE CREO DOS GUARDIANES LOS CUALES DEBERÍAN DE RESGUARDAR Y MANTENER ESE EQUILIBRIO UNO REPRESENTA LA LUZ Y EL OTRO REPRESENTA..."**

**-Hasta ahí he traducido, lo que sigue es indescifrable, al parecer como dice esta historia los antiguos dioses crearon a la esencia del Digimundo y esta creo a sus elegidos legendarios**- Dice Izzy con una calma que daba miedo.

**-Gracias por la información Izzy se que nos será de gran ayuda, pero ahora lo que debo de hacer es abrir aquella extraña puerta la cual me dará acceso a la daga de los elementos**- decía Matt un poco impaciente

Tai se acerca a la puerta y toma las dos tarjetas las cuales estas se activan con la presencia de Tai, en cada lado de la puerta se abre un pequeño compartimiento dos eran del tamaño de las tarjetas y la ultima era para meter una mano ahí, esta ultima aparece en medio de la puerta.

El elegido legendario coloca instintivamente cada una de ellas a la derecha la de Matt, a la izquierda la de Sora, finalmente el coloca su mano sobre la puerta, en ese momento las dos tarjetas se activan y en la base superior de la puerta aparece el emblema que vio Matt, entonces antes de que el preguntara el dice- **esta es la evolución del emblema del valor, y a su vez significa algo mas lo cual no me quiso decir la voz.**

Todos entran a la habitación, sin cosas, solo ellos y sus amigos Digimons, mientras caminaban Kary y Joe notaron que tanto Gatomon como Gomamon estaban demasiados inquietos, ella se acercan y les preguntan- **les sucede algo chicos.**

Gomamon dice- **no, no nos sucede nada, solo que estamos demasiado inquietos debido a que se acerca la batalla final y nosotros no podremos intervenir ya que ustedes hicieron un trato con Satanamon.**

Ambos comprenden la situación de sus amigos y no comentan nada, finalmente todos se unen y siguen caminando en lo que parece un pasillo lleno de antorchas mágicas ya que todas están apagadas y conforme van avanzando se van prendiendo. La parte que ya pasaron se apaga la antorcha.

Minutos después………..

Una silueta entra a la cueva esta silueta se acerca rápidamente a la entrada de la cueva, en ese momento la de la cueva empieza a retumbar diciendo- **identifíquese.**

La silueta se detiene y dice- **lo siento no tengo tiempo para esta cosas, debo de seguir espiándolos.**

La voz mas molesta que antes vuelve a decir - **identifíquese.**

En ese momento se lanza un rayo, pero la silueta la esquiva rápidamente, pero al impactar hay un breve resplandor de luz que hace por un momento visible a la silueta. Solo la habitación aunque no se logra distinguir se ve una garra pequeña de un Digimon y una pata de color anaranjado, nuevamente la silueta se esconde entre las sombras, pero finalmente se escucha la voz que dice- **identificación confirmada.**

La silueta la cual no comprendía nada dice- **entonces puedo seguir mi camino.**

La voz dice en un tono triste- **si puedes seguir pero te tengo un regalo para ti.**

En ese momento un halo de luz el cual cubre a la silueta pero unas grandes sombras lo protegían, finalmente la silueta se vuelve traslucida, casi transparente. Finalmente desaparece el halo de luz.

En eso la silueta dice- **que me ha hecho.**

La voz dice- **te he hecho invisible, así podrás seguir tu camino, ya que las defensas que protegen la daga no te afectara, solo una cosa romperá esta ilusión.**

La silueta dice- **¿Qué cosa?**

La voz dice- **La verdad.**

La silueta comprende la situación y decide seguir detrás del grupo de elegidos, sabiendo que en la situación que estaba se estarían arriesgando demasiado a ser descubierto.

* * *

Continuara………….

**Notas Finales del autor:** Antes que nada debo pedir disculpas ya que este episodio se deberá de cortar ya que quería publicarlo antes de que cumpliera un año mas de vida, es decir este fic cumple dos años de publicación y para celebrarlo publique este episodio y también actualice el fic de Lujuria y Amor.

**Avance del siguiente episodio:**

Tai por fin obtiene la daga de los elementos, la pelea entre sus personalidades se vuelve mas brutal y por un minuto liberan a la verdadera personalidad del emisario, durante ese ataque se descubrirán grandes secretos, pero el mas importante es………

Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente episodio llamado**: REVELACIONES: TRAICIÓN, DOLOR, Y UNA PERDIDA**.

Notas extras:

**Desfragmentacion:** esta es una operación de la computadora la cual esta ordena todos los datos ya que generalmente los datos de un mismo archivo no están juntos sino pedazos de ese mismo archivo. Cuando se inicia la desfragmentación, los datos dispersos se unen en bloques juntos, eso sirve para acelerar la maquina ya que la búsqueda de todos los sectores de información estarían reunidas en sectores compacto de información, en vez de buscar cada pedazo de información en sectores dispersos de un disco duro.

"_Lentamente la pelea se volvía dura, el emisario de la oscuridad estaba en el aire levitando, de la nada aparece un gran cañón el cual nadie sabia que tuviera un arma así, era un cañón el cual el emisario tiene que meter su mano, era grande, pesado, de color negro, con dos cañones de tamaño de una escopeta de un gran calibre, con solo verlo se nota que es pesado, pero para el emisario era tan ligero como una pluma._

_Entonces Sora dice- **Por que haces eso, acaso quieres destruir el Digimundo.**_

_El emisario con una sonrisa sádica dice- **si, ya que para eso volví a despertar.**_

_En Misty se levanta y se coloca en frente de una estatua en la cual tiene plasmado el emblema del conocimiento y dice- **no dejare que destruyas un pilar mas del Digimundo, si no te detenemos, no sabremos que consecuencias sucederá a este mundo.**_

_Entonces el emisario dice- **haz lo que desees.**_

_En ese momento se oye como se activa el cañón del emisario, se ve como en las puntas de los cañones se forma dos pequeñas bolas de energía de color negra, finalmente el emisario sin tener ninguna misericordia dispara y de los dos cañones surge un han rayo tan grande y grueso que destroza un área de mas de 100 metros de radio._

_El emisario se leva mas al aire, para evitar que el poder lo destruya, finalmente se disipa el humo levantado y ve que todos estas tirados inconscientes, los Digimons de ellos también tirados igual de inconscientes, todos habían perdidos sus Digievoluciones, seriamente lastimados, entonces ve algo que le sorprende, ve que Misty aquella chica la cual tiene un carácter fuerte, esta aun parada de pie._

_Lentamente el desciende y se acerca a la chica, entonces nota que ella esta como en shock, no puede moverse, entonces el levanta su rostro, ve sus bellos ojos azules los cuales denota una mirada perdida._

_El no puede contenerse y toma dulcemente su rostro y lentamente besa los labios de ella, en ese momento ella reacciona y trata de separarse pero no puede, ella se sentía mal por disfrutar de ese beso, de esa persona que era su mejor amigo y ahora es el peor enemigo que haya existido en el mundo digital._

_El la toma entre sus brazos y la carga, lentamente la lleva al sitio en donde esta la estatua con el emblema del conocimiento y ve que su disparo fue perfecto ya que solo los elegidos recibieron el impacto colateral del disparo de su arma mas poderosa._

_Ve que el emblema esta totalmente fracturado, en ese momento, el recuesta a la chica en la base de la estatua y ella dice**-¿por que lo haces?**_

_El le contesta- **todo a su tiempo niña tonta, sabias que pudiste haber muerto.**_

_**-Acaso te importa-**_

_El emisario no dice nada, el se levanta y se da cuenta, en ese momento se oye como se desploma el emblema del conocimiento, en eso sale una luz morada la cual desaparece en el cielo"._

Que será episodio mas adelante del fic o un nuevo fic espérenlo.


	15. CAP 12: REVELACIONES: TRAICION DOLOR 01

CAP 12: REVELACIONES: TRAICION, DOLOR Y UNA PERDIDA

**PRE-Notas de autor:** Hola disculpen la tardanza lo que sucede es que estuve dentro de un bloqueo de mas de un mes el cual no me dejo inspirarme en algún nuevo episodio el cual pudiera satisfacerme, además de que estaba en la recta final de mi semestre el cual ya termine así que me será mas difícil de actualizar. Espero que no crean que voy a cancelar esta historia eso seria un pecado así que espero que les agrade este episodio ya que desde este momento empieza la recta final de este Fic ya que el clímax se volverá mas intenso al grado de crear estados de ansiedad.

Ya había pasado mas de tres horas de estar caminando dentro de la montaña, habían recorrido ciento de metros, Sora que iba caminando al mismo ritmo de ellos empieza a sentirse agotada, su rostro se ve algo sudoroso, Tai al darse cuenta de la situación se detiene y le pregunta- **¿Te sientes bien?**

Ella asiente que si esta pero dice- **si, estoy bien solo un poco cansada.**

**-Tienes razón apenas has salido de una fiebre y es lógico que no tengas fuerzas para seguir a nuestro ritmo, que tal si descansamos un poco**- dice Joe viendo que aun Sora no se recuperaba totalmente de la fiebre autoinducida.

**-No ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, no se preocupen puedo seguir caminando aunque sea despacio-** dice Sora tratando de ser fuerte, Tai al ver la situación, se acerca a ella le ofrece su espalda, ella no entiende al principio entonces Tai dice en un tono divertido- **que esperas para subir a mi espalda así descansaras un poco y podremos seguir avanzando.**

**-Pero Tai tu………….-** dice Sora un poco abochornada, pero es interrumpida por este que dice- **nada de peros, no te preocupes ya no me agotare, estoy tan lleno de energía que no se como desperdiciarla.**

Ella entiende que tiene las de perder, entonces resignada se sube en la espalda de Tai, ella con sus brazos cruza el cuello de Tai, mientras que el toma sus piernas para evitar que caiga. Después de eso todos siguieron avanzando, mientras tanto Sora cada vez empezaba a tener mas sueño, finalmente el sueño la vence quedándose dormida en la espalda de Tai.

Mientras ella esta dormida en su mente oye una voz que le dice- **_Sora como te sientes._**

Ella en ese estado oye la voz de Tai y ella dice- **_me siento un poco agotada, aun no me recupero de la fiebre, pero el estar en tu espalda me hace sentir bien, pero como es que estoy hablando contigo._**

El contesta- **_nada simplemente hice una conexión mental contigo ya que no quiero perderte de vista nuevamente._**

Ella contesta- **_gracias Tai, te amo demasiado, no quiero separarme de ti._**

El le contesta- **_No te preocupes ya que no pienso hacerlo……………_**

Mientras tanto Tai seguía caminando y siente de momento como los brazos de Sora estrechan con más fuerza el cuerpo de Tai.

Una hora después………………….

Todos llegaban a una puerta la cual era de acero alta con una altura de 5 metros de alto, dorada, con remaches de plata y sin ninguna escritura en ninguna parte que dijera lo que sucedía, Tai observándola dice- **hay que abrirla no se que nos espera pero hay que hacerlo hay que obtener lo mas pronto posible esa daga.**

Entre todos empujan la puerta, esta lentamente se abre, pero con el ruido que provoco la puerta Sora en ese momento despierta, se talla los ojos y dice- **en donde estamos.**

Matt le contesta- **no lo se, ayuda a abrir la puerta ya que esta muy pesada necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible.**

Ella se baja de la espalda de Tai y entre todos intentan empujarla, finalmente después de unos minutos la puerta empieza a ceder, cuando esta cede gradualmente se siente como la temperatura empieza a aumentar.

Cuando finalmente se abre ven que lo que había en la habitación todos se sorprende ya era una caverna la cual tenia una altura de mas de 50 metros de alto, de la entrada había unos cinco metros, de ahí en adelante todo era un lago de lava ardiente el cual no dejaba un espacio libre y si había un espacio de tierra firme este tendría una temperatura mas allá de los 1000 grados centígrados, finalmente notan que al otro lado hay otra puerta la cual esta abierta.

Rápidamente todos se tapan la boca debido a que se sienten mareados debido a los gases tóxicos que esta despidiendo ese lago, con una velocidad increíble todos vuelven a cerrar la puerta pero esta estaba demasiado caliente así que todos terminaron con sus manos quemadas. Minutos después Matt curaba las heridas de todo el equipo mientras que pensaban como cruzar ese lago de lava sin terminar derretidos.

Todos estaban sentados en atrás de la puerta aun pensando ya que de nada servia regresar ya que todos estaba consientes de que tenían que llegar hasta la segunda daga. Finalmente Matt desesperado dice- **tengo que hacer algo, algo dentro de mi me dice que en mis manos esta la solución para pasar.**

El chico legendario de la luz siente de repente una mano en su hombro, este al sentirla se voltea y ve que se trata de Tai, este con un tono serio dice- **por que no lo intentas Matt, se que si razonas fríamente encontraras la respuesta a tus dudas.**

Matt se queda pensando en lo que su mejor amigo le había dicho en eso recuerda que el tiene la habilidad de despedir una poderosa ventisca, lentamente el se pregunta si será capaz de bajar mas la propia temperatura de su ataque, sabe que debe de intentarlo, lentamente Matt se acerca a la puerta y dice- **si me pasa algo, Tai te dejo mi daga, espero que sea compatible contigo.**

En ese momento el con su mano toca la puerta y de repente esta se congela, rápidamente esta se derrumba por la presencia del poder del elegido legendario, Matt rápidamente toma una posición de piernas abiertas coloca sus manos enfrente de el como si estuviera sosteniendo un balón de un tamaño mediano, de repente en medio de sus manos se empieza a formar una esfera de un color azul celeste con tonos blanquecinos.

En ese momento el suelo en donde pisaba Matt se empieza a congelar en ese momento la temperatura asfixiante la cual embargaba el sitio empieza a descender, el elegido legendario usando toda su fuerzas grita- **Ventisca…….**

Sin cambiar de posición de la esfera que el había formado empieza a salir una ventisca de nieve, pero poco a poco la temperatura de sitio empezaba a disminuir, el con una leve corrección de posición logra enfocar en el lago de lava, Matt usando todo su poder aumenta el poder de la ventisca ya que había visto que el hielo que lanzaba se derretía sin poder tocar la lava.

Poco a poco en el cuerpo de Matt empieza a llenarse de nieve al igual que su alrededor y en donde se encontraban sus amigos, Gomamon viendo la situación se acerca a Joe y le dice- **Joe hazme Digievolucionar.**

Este comprendiendo la situación saca su Digivice y lo estira y dice- **Digievoluciona………….**

**Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves a Ikakumon.**

Ikakumon con un esfuerzo sobre humano se coloca enfrente de los elegidos detrás de Matt tratando de cubrir gran parte del frió que el estaba emanando, todos como pueden se acercan a la piel de Digimon de Joe para que su pelaje les proporcione algo de calor, ya que todo el pasillo se estaba llenando de nieve……

Varias horas después………

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de nieve, lentamente el primero que se levanta es Izzy preocupado por los demás, ve que Ikakumon había regresado a ser de nuevo Gomamon, ve que Tai tiene en sus brazos a Sora y que usando una chamarra que el tiene se cubren para protegerse del frió.

Busca a los demás y ve que Tk usando su cuerpo protege a Kary y al mismo tiempo que ambos usaban una frazada para dormir, ve que Joe, Cody, Davis estaban los tres abrazados dándose calor mutuamente, totalmente dormidos, lentamente el busca y encuentra a Ken con Yolei y Mimi los tres abrazados proporcionándose calor y junto a ellos estaba Gabumon el cual estaba tirado y se notaba que también el había Digievolucionado para también proporcionar calor al cuerpo de los elegidos, entonces ve y observa que la mayoría de Digimon se habían reunido.

Rápidamente se acerca a Tai y lo mueve, lentamente el abre los ojos y ve que esta bien, entonces este dice- **¿Qué sucedió?**

Izzy les contesta- **nada solo que nos quedamos dormidos por el efecto del frió.**

Entonces el se levanta despertando a Sora en el proceso, ella aun poco somnolienta ve la escena no sabe que sucedió a ciencia cierta pero sabe que hay que ir a revisarlos, entonces ella trata de despertarse y se dirige a donde están los demás, después de que ambos que ya estaban concientes Tai dice- **vayan, despierten a todos y prendan una fogata para calentarlos, yo iré a ver a Matt.**

Tai empieza a caminar hacia la sala en donde estaba el, cuando entra encuentra con una terrible escena, encuentra todo el lago de lava totalmente endurecido, como si fuera piedra **pómez** aun esta emanaba calor pero era muy tenue casi inexistente, en ese momento piensa que tal vez a Matt lo encontraría congelado, pero entonces el lo empieza a buscar, cuando lo encuentra ve que esta recargado a un lado de la puerta totalmente dormido agotado por el esfuerzo físico.

Tai se dice a si mismo- **será mejor que descanses amigo has logrado lo imposible………………**

Horas después…………………

Tai lo mueve para verificar que se encuentra bien, el con un gruñido da a entender que esta bien, unos segundos después despierta Matt y este nota que esta al lado de una fogata dentro de esa cámara, se sentía mareado y cansado, quería seguir durmiendo en eso ve el rostro de Tai que lo esta vigilando. Matt sintiéndose incomodo con la mirada de Tai este se despereza y se levanta.

El chico del valor se da cuenta de eso y le dice- **como te sientes.**

Matt en un tono burlesco dice- **como si hubiera bajado al cero absoluto y poder haber sobrevivido en esas condiciones**- y vuelve a replicar- **cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo.**

Tai le contesta- **llevas cuatro horas durmiendo desde que te encontré.**

Tai sonríe al ver que su amigo esta bien aunque un poco agotado. Entonces el chico de la amistad observa a su alrededor y ve que los demás están durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada de lo que hubiese pasado hace un rato, jamás hubiese sucedido.

Tai se sienta a su lado y le da un poco plato con carne seca y le dice- **¿Qué hiciste para enfriar la lava?**

El chico de la amistad dice- **solo desee bajar la temperatura de la habitación lo más que pudiera y lo logre, logre bajar esta habitación la cero absoluto. Y con esa temperatura poco a poco fui enfriando el calor de la lava.**

Matt no quiso comentar más ya que ni el mismo sabía el límite de su poder pero lo que lo tranquilizaba era que todos estaban bien y que todo había resultado para bien.

Finalmente decide dormir un poco mientras que Tai se queda mirando el fuego en ese momento siente un terrible dolor de cabeza y varias imágenes pasaron de frente a sus ojos, cuando el se da cuenta, ve que esta tirado en el suelo, de su boca escurre sangre y siente sus ojos hinchados, sabe que ha visto una visión pero esta visión no era nada agradable ya que el se veía sus manos cubiertas de sangre portando algo largo y aplanado, algo que no reconocía, pero algo que sentía como suyo de gran importancia.

La visión fue tan rápida que el no pudo registrar a ciencia cierta lo que paso ya que el solo vio al final de la visión observo dos siluetas las cuales se interponían entre él y otro elegido.

Finalmente quitándole importancia se recuesta y decide dormir un poco ya que he estado pendiente de todo desde que entraron en la montaña de los elementos y además se siente un poco agotado.

Horas mas tardes………..

Tai estaba en un sitio oscuro tétrico, no podía ver mas allá de unos cuantos centímetros, de repente se escucha una voz que le dice

_**-¿Quién eres?**_

Tai no comprendía esa pregunta y dice- **mi nombre es Tai Kamiya.**

_**-No pregunte tu nombre, pregunte ¿Quién eres?**_

Tai son comprender dice- **soy alguien que desea proteger a los demás.**

_**-Te pregunte ¿Quién eres, no que deseas proteger.**_

Tai se empezaba a desesperar, no sabia que contestar y dice- **soy el hijo mayor de una familia en el mundo real que se encuentra en Japón.**

_**-Te pregunte ¿Quién eres, no donde esta tu familia.**_

El chico del valor mas molesto que nunca dice- **¿Qué quieres de mi?... respóndeme.**

Durante unos momentos se queda en silencio espera que esa voz le responda con algo, finalmente se escucha esa voz que dice- **saber ¿Quién eres?**

Tai por un momento sintió una rabia inmensa tan grande que alrededor de el se formo una aura tan oscura que hacia pensar que el era de nuevo el emisario de la oscuridad, pero este estaba tan concentrado era tanta que dice- **soy un niño elegido protector del Digimundo.**

Durante unos minutos Tai espero respuesta alguna y de repente la voz solo dice- **Te pregunte ¿Quién eres, no la función que desempeñas en este mundo.**

Tai molesto dice- **entonces soy un ser humano.**

**-Te pregunte quien eres ¿no que si perteneces a este mundo o a otro?**

Tai sin poder soportar ese sueño cae de rodillas y dice- **entonces quien soy**

**-Es algo que debes de descubrir.**

El chico del valor ve que enfrente de el se forma una silueta la cual no distingue, se escucha una voz de mujer suave y muy dulce. Esta voz le dice- **por que ese temor en tu corazón Tai.**

El no comprendía esas palabras solo atina a decir- **no lo se, tengo miedo de varias cosas, yo que represento el valor y en lo mas profundo de mi ser existe el miedo, un miedo que me carcome mi alma, tengo miedo a fallar y fallarle a este mundo que me ha dado mas cosas que jamás llegue a imaginarme.**

La silueta se acerca mas, lo abraza, en su susurro suave y tierno dice- **cierra los ojos.**

Tai sin comprender nada y aun manteniéndose abrazada a esa silueta lo hace, la silueta le dice en un tono de voz igual le sigue susurrando- **imagínate que estas abrazando a tu madre dile algo, lo que sea, abre tu corazón a esos sentimientos que no has dejado salir por aparentar fortaleza.**

Por un momento este sigue las instrucciones que le da la silueta, entonces se imagina que esta abrazando a su madre y empieza a decir- **mamá, te quiero mucho, te extraño como no tienes idea desde que empezó este asunto no he sido sincero, aun recuerdo que solo los veía de lejos ocultándome entre las sombras para proteger a Kary y a los demás, pero… tengo miedo mama**- para esa altura el ya estaba llorando mientras que sentía como dulcemente lo acariciaban su cabeza para confortarlo lentamente siente como ella se separa y el aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados dice- **abrázame mas fuerte no me dejes.**

Entonces escucha la voz pero ya no era la voz de la silueta era una voz conocida que le dice- **no te preocupes hijo siempre estaré ahí para lo que me necesites**.

Lentamente el se separa de ella cuando abre sus ojos ve que ya no esta la silueta sino que ahora esta enfrente de su madre, al ver esa imagen lo reconforta lo suficiente, entonces la forma de su madre dice- **hijo es hora que me vaya, recuerda es de humanos sentir miedo, pero es de idiotas el no aceptarlo. También recuerda que no estas solo que tienes el apoyo de todos ellos que estarán dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que puedas.**

Lentamente se separa y desaparece pero Tai no sufre al ver esa desaparición era como si la presencia de su madre clamara un poco sus nervio debido a la batalla la cual esta el embarcado desde el principio………………….

Tai sentía que alguien lo movía, el por un momento no recordaba en donde estaba así que dice- **mama cinco minutos mas……**- en eso el recuerda que esta en la montaña de los elementos y que no esta en su casa, entonces el despierta abruptamente y ve que su hermana era quien lo estaba moviendo, finalmente este se despereza, momentos después se levanta.

Mientras el lo hace revisa el sitio y se preguntaba que era ese sueño que había tenido, entonces el se limpia los ojos y se da cuenta de que ha estado llorando entre sueños, lentamente se limpia las lagrimas y con nuevos ánimos se encamina para dirigir nuevamente a sus amigos.

Horas mas tarde…………..

Tai estaba al frente dirigiendo al grupo suicida de elegidos ya que Davis en una broma de mal gusto dijo que todo el grupo eran suicidas por todo lo que estaban haciendo. Después de varias horas llegan a una especie de puerta azul igual de grande que su predecesora, todos se sientan ya que todos tenían hambre, no sabían si era de día o de noche, pero se siente el frió mas fuerte por estar adentro de la montaña, todos se colocan algo para abrigarse y tener un poco de calor corporal.

Pocos minutos después comen algo por la hambre y mientras lo hacia Tai les comenta lo siguiente- **ya creo entender por que esta montaña se llama montaña de los elementos y es por la razón de que ya nos hemos enfrentado a dos elementos: tierra y fuego.**

Mimi dice comprendiendo lo que sucede- **entonces si eso es cierto nos falta dos elementos mas por enfrentar, agua y viento. Solo abriendo la puerta sabremos si lo que dices es cierto.**

Todos asienten, finalmente todos terminan de comer y dice Tai- **es hora de continuar no podemos seguir atrasándonos, hay alguien que me espera fervientemente.**

Matt comprende que extraña a Agumon al grado de que añora el momento de estar juntos, lentamente Matt se levanta ya que quiere enfrentar la prueba sea cual sea, entonces ellos abren la puerta y ven se trata de una habitación circular la cual solo en medio hay un pequeño corredor no mas de medio metro de ancho, todos trataban de ver que había mas adelante pero les era imposible.

Matt detiene el grupo y decide caminar para ver de que se trata esta prueba en ese momento de la nada surgen varias ráfagas de vientos las cuales soplaban potentemente, Matt como puede empieza a protegerse ya que estaba totalmente inmovilizado por esas ráfagas, el por instinto empieza a crear hielo para protegerse pero ese fue un error ya que no le daba tiempo de formar una pared por lo rápido que se llevaba los fragmentos de hielo, entonces varias partes de ese hielo se dirige hacia los demás, Tai de un movimiento rápido crea unas ráfagas que desvían esos fragmentos.

Finalmente se estrellan en el corredor, cuando eso termina Matt con muchas dificultades regresa con los demás, Mimi rápidamente se acerca y lo abraza, este la abraza y Matt se da cuenta de que la mejilla fue arañada por la poderosa ventisca.

Media hora después……………..

Todos estaban sentados viendo como el viento levantaba la arena y Tai lanza una roca, ve que los vientos destrozan la roca, el busca una solución y de algún modo sabe que se esas pruebas se tratan de un acertijo el cual debe de resolver adecuadamente, el levanta su mano y ve que esta despide una cantidad considerable de viento.

Después el prueba lanzando una ráfaga y nota algo raro, nota que su ráfaga y la ráfaga de esa habitación formo un torbellino el cual se desviaba alejándose del pasillo oscuro.

Mientras tanto todos estaban observando los movimientos de Tai entonces ven lo que sucede, finalmente Matt dice- **tu eres la solución Tai, tu poder al parecer puede hacer algo en contra de esas ráfagas, trata de desviarlas para que podamos pasar.**

Tai convencido de las palabras de su amigo hace caso a sus palabras y se interna dentro de la cámara, entonces un viento poderoso empieza a rodear el lugar Tai se detiene con su mano derecha repitiendo el movimiento que hizo con los Piedmon hace unos días; este libera una poderosa ráfaga de viento, entonces ven algo raro ve que toda la habitación se había formado un verdadero tornado pero ve que tampoco hay salida, en eso, todo empiezan a caminar muy de cerca de Tai después de caminar por mas de 100 metros descubren un sitio circular con mas de 10 metros de diámetro, Tai se empezaba a cansar debido a todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando por mantener el viento alejado de sus amigos.

Finalmente ve que ese era el fin del camino. Todos ven que solo hay dos caminos a seguir uno era hacia abajo y el otro era hacia arriba, entonces Tai baja momentáneamente los brazos para poder descansar pero nota rápidamente que los vientos se volvían violentos entonces el vuelve a seguir protegiendo a sus amigos, finalmente Tai se sienta en el y con una posición lanza el viento de tal manera el tornado siga sin deformarse, finalmente Tai dice- **¿Qué debemos hacer Izzy?**

El chico del conocimiento tomando esa pregunta por sorpresa no sabe que hacer ya que camino alrededor viendo algún pasaje o algo que le diera una idea, pero ve que no hay nada entonces el observa hacia arriba y abajo buscando un punto débil de todo este asunto.

Tentomon que miraba todo el sitio le dice- **habrá algún modo para seguir adelante**- Izzy sigue mirando en ese momento ve que hay una luz en la parte superior del sitio entonces el chico del conocimiento dice- **debemos caer al fondo.**

Todos miran raro a Izzy y este continua diciendo- **es que esta prueba es demasiado fácil, este sitio tiene una salida en la parte de arriba, y esa seria la salida lógica pero algo me dice que si estas pruebas tratan de probar algo, algo mas que el poder del elegido, creo que el elegido legendario debe de usar su poder correctamente para que este no sea usado en sus contra.**

Tai conciente de las palabras de Izzy dice- **muy bien todos tómense de las manos y pase lo que pase no se suelten.**

El chico elegido incrementa el poder de su viento y crea una poderosa ráfaga que empieza a elevar a todos de un modo brusco al principio, pero estable lentamente ven como el viento del tornado que formo empieza a destruir la plataforma la cual estaban, lentamente todos empiezan a descender a un ritmo lento pero seguro ya que Tai trata de mantenerse estable para no tener sorpresas.

A lo lejos como a 100 metros del fondo se observa varias luces las cuales iluminan una plataforma pero ve en el fondo grandes rocas con filo y ve que si alguien cae de esa altura podría matarse fácilmente, en ese momento ve que algo anda mal ya que de repente ve que el tornado empieza a perder fuerza de momento ve que el viento el cual producía la habitación desaparece, entonces su ráfaga la cual el producía se transforma en una ráfaga de ataque ya que el se había sincronizado con las ráfagas, en ese momento todos son separados quedando inconscientes, lentamente todos empiezan a caer, el ve que el viento con el que se formaba el tornado ha desaparecido así que el actúa rápido y crea una nueva ráfaga de viento la cual hace que todos queden levitando a unos 75 metros de altura, entonces ve que todos están bien, pero de repente ve que alguien empieza a caer nuevamente, ve que se trata de Kary, el rápidamente incrementa el poder de su ráfaga la cual hace que todos empiecen a girar, pero logra detener la caída de su hermana.

Tai desesperado grita- **Kary reacciona, reacciona, no podré mantener este viento hasta que baje.**

Ve que su hermana no reacciona, mas desesperado que nunca sigue gritando para que ella reaccione, después de un minuto de mantener todos levitando a su máxima expresión y procurando que ellos no se estrellen con las rocas de los bordes.

Finalmente ve que Kary reacciona y esta se sorprende ya que su cara esta muy cerca de las rocas, ella mira hacia arriba y le grita**- hermano que sucedió**- el con mucho esfuerzo dice- **luego les explicare, te podrás sujetar de las rocas para que pueda seguir descendiendo.**

Ella asiente, en ese momento ella trata de acercarse a las rocas pero el viento era muy fuerte, entonces ella dice- **hermano debes de soltarme, así me balanceare para sujetarme de las rocas, y ahí me sujetare.**

Tai dudando de eso ve la mirada de seguridad de su hermana tratando de darle confianza a él de que no debe de preocuparse por todos, entonces ella dice- **hazlo cuando yo te diga.**

El chico elegido de los elementos mira a su hermana entonces ella logra ponerse en posición, ella toma aire dificultosamente debido a que las ráfagas no las dejaban respirar bien y grita- **AHORA!**

Tai deja de aplicar las ráfaga sobre su hermana, en ese momento ella trata de sujetarse de las rocas pero no puede y ella empieza resbalarse por toda la pared arañándose el rostro, los brazos, sus piernas, el cuerpo, su ropa se rompe levemente, ella desesperadamente trataba de detener su caída, finalmente de un movimiento brusco logra sujetarse de una roca con una mano a la orilla de una pendiente, ella esta sujeta al grado de que su cuerpo esta flotando, ya que no había un lugar en donde ella pudiera colocar sus pies.

Ella alza su rostro y Tai ve los arañazos de su hermana y esta dice- **estoy bien hermano pero date prisa no se si soporte mucho tiempo.**

Tai comprendiendo la situación el vuelve a estabilizar todo y sigue descendiendo, después de unos cinco minutos finalmente llega en donde esta su hermana, ella al sentir las ráfagas se suelta nuevamente y empieza a descender con todos.

Finalmente Tai llega con todos a la plataforma iluminada, al momento de caer ve que todos aun siguen inconscientes, en ese momento oye un quejido y ve que su hermana se sujeta fuertemente el brazo el cual se había sujetado.

El se acerca y dice- **te encuentras bien Kary.**

Ella dice- **me duele mucho al moverlo, creo que me fracture el brazo.**

Tai abraza a su hermana y dice- **todo esto es mi culpa debí darme cuenta de que los vientos de la habitación funcionaban en solo una sección, pero me fue imposible, todos están lastimados y tú casi mueres.**

En ese momento siente una cachetada en su rostro, se da cuenta de que su hermana lo había cacheteado y esta en un tono molesto dice- **ya basta hermano deja de seguir mortificándote por todo lo que nos pasa ya que siento que aun sigues castigándote por todo lo que nos suceda, sea o no tu culpa. Debes de tranquilizarte hermano ya que así no podrás derrotar a Satanamon.**

Tai aspira profundamente para tranquilizarse y dice- **gracias hermana, en lo que despiertan te sujetare el brazo para que no te sigas lastimando.**

El chico torpemente inmoviliza el brazo de su hermana y cuando ve que ya esta bien este simplemente cae de rodillas, cae inconsciente al suelo……………..

Horas mas tarde……………..

Tai despertaba después de haber dormido realmente estaba demasiado cansado, lentamente abría los ojos y ve una mirada que lo observaba con mucho cariño, finalmente dice- **como te encuentras Tai.**

**-Creo que bien Sora-** en eso se levanta abruptamente y replica- **Kary como se encuentra.**

Sora señala a una dirección y ve que Kary esta aun con su ropa rasgada pero ya no tiene ninguna cicatriz. El se pone contento, después de unos minutos de descanso se levanta y decide seguir avanzando ya que han perdido mucho tiempo.

Finalmente todos se levantan y deciden seguir avanzando………………………

Mientras tanto en la puerta del segundo elemento……………..

Una silueta entraba en el salón y de repente las ráfagas de viento empezaron a atacar a la silueta pero esta no se inmutaba era mas ni siquiera le afectaba esas ráfagas, llego al punto de que lo acariciaban.

De un salto se deja caer se agarra fuertemente de la pared y empieza a descender cautelosamente………………….

Mientras tanto los elegidos……………………

Ellos ya habían llegado a una tercera puerta, dicha puerta era de color azul celeste igual de grande que las anteriores entonces todos se detienen y Tai dice- **esta es la puerta de la tercera prueba, tal vez sea el elemento agua, creo que Matt tú te encargaras de esta prueba ya que puedes congelar el agua.**

Matt comprende muy bien la situación, en ese momento Davis dice- **guarden silencio, escuchen**.

Todos guardan silencio y escuchan como un murmullo, un murmullo muy suave pero constante. Entonces Matt abre la puerta y ve que se trata de un rió demasiado ancho casi de más de 30 metros de ancho, el agua fluye tranquilamente, el se acerca a la orilla de este y ve que este es demasiado profundo.

Finalmente mira al otro lado pero ve que no hay nada del otro lado entonces ve que hay un corredor a lo largo del río, Matt procurando guardar la calma dice- **es mejor que sigamos para ver a donde llegamos y ver como seguimos avanzando.**

Todos asienten y caminan un poco, como a los 50 metros se forma una curva muy pronunciada, cuando girar empieza a oír un ruido más fuerte y tan escandaloso que no pueden hablar entre ellos por el ruido.

Cuando llegan al origen del partido ven que se trata de una cascada de más de 25 metros de altura pero nota que la caída del agua era demasiado violenta, el toma una roca y la lanza; al ver como esta cae, antes de que haya pasado unos tres metros y ya estaba destrozada, todos ven lo peligroso que seria dejarse caer por el agua.

El mira al fondo de la cascada y ve que después de la cascada hay un especie de lago con mas de 50 metros de diámetro hay un remolino el cual cubre todo el lago y ve que el agua de ese remolino son igual de violentas que las otras, en el fondo pasando ese lago se ve la puerta la cual apenas tiene un diámetro de 5 metros de ancho.

Tai le dice- **crees que puedas congelar toda el agua del rió y darnos el tiempo necesario cruzar.**

Matt se aleja un poco de la cascada y mete la mano en el río, siente que el agua esta caliente entonces, entonces deduce que por abajo del río debe estar cerca de una línea de magma. Lentamente se levanta, cuando se da cuenta ve que las demás están junto con el. Finalmente dice- **Tai salgan todos, tratare de congelar el río, pero no garantizo que el hielo que cree se quede así por mucho tiempo ya que el agua esta demasiado caliente ya que al parecer debajo de este río hay un río de lava el cual calienta el agua no demasiado pero lo suficiente para que se descongele rápidamente.**

Todos salen de la habitación y se preparan para comer algo ya que no saben si volverán a probar alimentos, lentamente sienten que el río se congela, Sora que estaba ayudando a las chicas en hacer la comida busca a Tai, en eso descubre que Tai esta dentro de la habitación junto con Matt.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tercer elemento Matt trataba de congelar el agua pero cuando congelaba una zona de este, al momento de congelar otra zona, ya se había descongelado, desesperado dice- maldición no puedo congelar el río ya que la fuerza de la corriente y la temperatura son factores que se derriten rápidamente el agua.

Tai mirándolo de lado dice- **tienes razón, lo mejor seria que lo cruzáramos volando.**

Matt hace una seña diciendo que no, y sigue diciendo- **no Tai, no hace falta que hagas esta prueba por mi, creo que volveré a usar el ataque de ventisca a cero absoluto.**

Tai se sorprende por el nombre de su ataque y dice- **o sea tu ataque tiene nombre de lujo.**

Matt sonríe y dice- **claro mi súper ataque debe tener un nombre acuerdo al nivel de poder.**

Tai le codea y dice- **esta bien no soy nadie para decirte que hacer o que no hacer, pero entonces debes de tener en cuenta que es tu responsabilidad de este momento en adelante, yo ayudare a crear un escalera, por la cual podremos descender pero como tu dices solo durara unos minutos.**

Matt conociendo el modo de hablar de Tai dice- **tiene razón lo mejor será que comamos algo y me concentre correctamente para lograr eso.**

Tai de acuerdo regresan al corredor donde están los demás y se prepara para comer algún alimento…………..

Mientras tanto en lo más oculto de la mente de Tai……………………

Una gran cárcel que estaba aislada del toda la mente de Tai estaba sentado, esperando el momento, el sabia perfectamente que la paciencia en esos momentos era oro molido, sabia que pronto llegaría su momento de actuar.

La verdadera personalidad del emisario de la oscuridad esperando dice- **se que estas ahí, se que no puedes mostrarte, no te preocupes ese tonto de Tai esta tan preocupado que no se ha percatado de tu presencia o será acaso que todo este sitio esta cubierto por tu presencia a tal grado que él ya la asimilo como normal.**

Una voz que estaba por el lugar dice- **veo que eres aun mucho mas sensible que Tai ya que ni el puede sentir mi presencia tan sutil por eso es que no ha podido detectarme.**

El emisario de la oscuridad sonríe- **si esta tan preocupado por obtener la segunda daga que no revisa su interior periódicamente como antes.**

-**Tienes razón, por eso aprovecho estos momentos ya que aun no es momento de que sepa la verdad ya que seria desastroso-** dice la voz preocupada.

El emisario en un tono serio dice- **tienes razón se lo que esta pasando pero no estoy seguro de querer ayudarlo.**

La voz un poco preocupada dice- **no, debes de hacerlo, se que para ti es demasiado por eso te suplico que lo que tienes planeado hacer que lo hagas.**

**-Acaso no nos esta escuchando tu maestro Lady Arkangemon-** dice el emisario de la oscuridad en un tono convencido.

**-No soy aquel ser que llamas, soy otra cosa y no te preocupes nadie nos esta escuchando, ya que ninguna esencia puede entrar aquí sin que yo lo sepa-** dice la voz muy suavemente como si le susurrara.

**-Bueno ayudare pero quiero algo a cambio-** dice el emisario de la oscuridad con una tranquilidad estremecedora.

La voz suspira y resignada dice- **esta bien que quieres a cambio.**

El emisario sonriendo por su victoria dice- **la verdad sobre quien eres.**

La voz dice- **esta bien te diré quien soy en realidad pero no podrás divulgarlo hasta que llegue el momento justo.**

**-Eso ya lo se, por quien me tomas-** dice el emisario de la oscuridad en un tono molesto.

**-Lo siento pero también quiero que la delates, ya que lo que mato a Lady Arkangemon sabe que ella hizo el pacto con Satanamon, además veo en tu mirada que deseas desquitarte de ella-** dice la voz con mucha seguridad.

**-Tienes razón lo que deseo es venganza, quiero desquitarme por todas las actitudes que ella ha tenido desde el principio, sus dudas, cuando estuve a un paso de derrotarla en su prueba, ella se dio cuenta de todo- **dice el emisario muy dolido.

**-Pero veo que tienes los mismos sentimientos por ella que por todas las personalidades que tiene Tai en su cuerpo-** dice la voz juguetonamente.

El emisario de la oscuridad se sonroja y dice**- eso no es cierto ya soy la oscuridad de Tai y yo no siento nada por ella ni por sus amigos.**

**-Esta bien como digas emisario de la oscuridad-** la voz desaparece, el emisario de la oscuridad se sienta y piensa con una sonrisa juguetona- **_tonta cree que voy a ayudarla, si haré lo que pide pero será a mi modo y cuando yo lo decida._**

Continuara…………………..

Fin parte uno

Notas del autor: Hola a todo se que esta historia esta retrasada, pero prometo ponerme al corriente además, también decidí cortar este episodio en dos ya que esta pasando demasiadas cosas las cuales debo plantearlas mas tranquilamente, así como se que hay varias de mis fan están desesperadas por saber que sucede ya que quieren saber que sucederá.

Como regalo les daré un avance:

Matt lograra resolver la tercera prueba, con un resultado inesperado.

Tai conseguirá la daga de los elementos.

La verdadera personalidad del emisario de la oscuridad finalmente atacara usando todas las armas que tiene Tai a su disposición.

La verdad será descubierta.


	16. CAP 12: REVELACIONES: TRAICION DOLOR 02

**CAPITULO 12: REVELACIONES: TRAICION, DOLOR Y UNA PERDIDA**

Hola a todos mis lectores se que me extrañaron demasiado ya que fueron tres meses en los cuales no actualice este Fic el cual esta entrando en un nuevo clímax el cual espero que les agrade, en 4esta ocasión veremos que hay después de la tercera prueba de la montaña de los elementos, acaso la obtención de la daga de los elementos será fácil o le esperara mas dificultades las cuales deberá de superar como un equipo. Eso y más en este episodio.

* * *

Parte 2……………..

Tai no sabia donde estaba era un lugar sombrío y lúgubre, el no podía reconocer nada, era como si su mente hubiera sido teletransportada a otro sitio, entonces todo como si fuera una neblina empieza a verse algunas cosas un poco mas claramente, entonces ve como delante de el se forma una habitación igual de grande a la habitación de la prueba de la amistad, después mira detenidamente y se da cuenta que se trata de la habitación en donde hizo el la prueba de la amistad a Matt y a Davis.

Lentamente ve que el en donde esta su trono ve una silueta la cual estaba parada solo reconoce la ropa como la ropa del emisario de la oscuridad, rápidamente el mira hacia los pies de las escaleras y nota a una silueta la cual esta mirándola seriamente sin inmutarse.

Entonces oye la voz de la silueta del trono que dice- **Con que esa es tu decisión, hermanita.**

Tai se da cuenta que la silueta que esta ahí parada es su hermana de la primera silueta.

Entonces escucha la voz de la segunda silueta que dice- **si esa es mi decisión, emisario de la oscuridad, no pienso unirme a ti, mi ejército de Digimon nunca podrás controlarlo ya que ni yo los controlo, ya que ellos solo hacen lo necesario por el Digimundo.**

La silueta del nuevo emisario la mira y dice- **entonces deberé acabar contigo.**

Tai ve como la silueta alza su mano y de la nada aparece unos relámpagos oscuros los cuales impactan con a la hermana de el, Tai ve como esa chica se empieza a elevar del suelo era como si los relámpagos ayudaran a levitar, ve como esa silueta de esa niña empieza a gritar pero sus gritos eran de dolor, Tai se tapaba sus oídos pero aun así se escuchaba así los gritos de dolor, tan fuertes y desgarradores, realmente ese nuevo emisario estaba decidido a todo.

No sabia si llevaba minutos, horas o días pero después los gritos de la hermana del nuevo emisario ya casi no eran audibles la chica estaba aun paso de la inconciencia, entonces ve que la puerta la cual estaba cerrada se destruye ve que aparecen 11 siluetas, ve que 10 de esas siluetas no reconoce, pero se fija en una y ve que esa silueta las formas o sombras que la cubrían desaparecen, el no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el en medio de esa visión dice- **¿Sora?**

Si no había duda era Sora la que estaba ahí parada junto a la silueta de una chica la cual tenia a su lado a un Gabumon ve que esos nuevos elegidos tenían Digimons que el conocía perfectamente.

Tai quiere moverse, estar cerca de su visión ya que dudaba que esa chica fuera Sora, entonces oye la voz de Sora y no le cabe duda que es ella, esa voz dice- **detente emisario ya has causado mucho daño.**

La voz del emisario dice- **tontos creen que con solo pedírmelo me detendré, además ustedes le dijeron hace un mes a ella que hiciera lo que hiciera ya no podían confiar en ella**- en ese momento deja de lanzar ese relámpago negro sobre su hermana y antes de que ella cayera lanza un haz de luz tan poderoso que atraviesa el pecho de ella……………..

Fin de la visión……………….

Tai abría los ojos se sentía mareado, miraba su alrededor y veía que estaban en un sitio totalmente distinto al que estaban, ahora estaban en un sitio en donde era una especie de corredor este era de tipo de espiral veía como esas escaleras descendían, Tai se da cuenta de que esta recostado, lentamente Matt se acerca y dice- **¿Qué te sucedió Tai, por que te desmayaste de repente?**

Tai extrañado se da cuenta que tuvo una visión y dice- **nada solo tuve una visión muy rara**- el al terminar de decir esa frase este se recoge los pies y se tapa el rostro entre sus piernas y dice- **amigos he visto una visión la cual me ha helado los huesos de mi piel, era la visión sobre un nuevo emisario de la oscuridad.**

Todos se quedan sorprendidos pero nadie quiere preguntar nada entonces Sora tomando la batuta de la platica dice- **y nosotros estábamos en esa visión.**

Tai levanta la mirada y dice- **no nadie de nosotros estaba ahí, solo estaba Sora, aun estaba joven es decir no habrá pasado mas de un año de esta fecha, quiero decir que tal vez no salgamos con vida o no estaremos para ayudar a esos nuevo elegidos.**

Tai por primera vez en varios días se ponía a llorar en silencio no podía contener las lagrimas ya que no podía soportar que por su debilidad ya que no podía dejar de negarlo, el era la persona mas débil del grupo de elegidos no hubieran podido derrotar a Satanamon y surgiera ese nuevo emisario al parecer mas cruel y mas despiadado que el propio Tai.

De repente siente unos brazos y no soporta esa muestra de cariño y empieza a llorar abiertamente eran los brazos de Sora que lo abraza, este sin poder soportar sigue llorando desahogando sus lagrimas por todo el miedo que tiene en su interior.

Mientras lloraba davis y Ken se alejaban un poco del grupo mientras observaban las escaleras de espiral las cuales como a medio camino el camino se volvía oscuro y tétrico, lentamente Ken se acerca a Davis y dice- **si te has dado cuenta Davis.**

Davis mira sorprendido a ken y este responde- **darme cuenta de que.**

**-De que Tai tiene miedo, un miedo que lo invade, nadie puede ayudarle a quitarse ese miedo, ya que solo el puede ayudarse ya que no sabemos que clase de miedo tenga-** dice Ken preocupado.

Davis mira a su alrededor y ve que Tai aun esta llorando, el trata de entenderlo ya que no sabe que pensar de él ya que desde que regreso con ellos el ha cambiado ya no es aquel chico que se arriesgaba a todo, hasta cierto punto el no quería aceptarlo pero le daba lastima verlo así.

Finalmente ve que Tai deja de llorar y este dice- **es hora de continuar ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.**

Todos asienten y empiezan a descender las escaleras de espiral. Mientras bajan Matt recuerda lo que sucedió en su prueba

Flash back

Todos estaban comiendo pero Matt estaba muy pensativo ya que debería congelar el río con su poder pero esa era la parte fácil ya que lo difícil era bajar esa cascada la cual no mostraba un modo de descender ya que la caída era demasiado alta como para que brincaran todos o que trataran de descender con alguno de los Digimon.

Finalmente Tai se levanta dice- **ya todos terminaron de comer.**

Todos asienten y se levantan ya que no saben como saldrán de esa prueba antes de que pensaran en descender por la cascada algo raro sucede, todos los Digimon pierden su Digievolucion y todos regresan a ser un Digihuevos, todos ahora mas desesperados que nunca no saben que hacer ya que todos pensaban usar a Piyomon para bajar por la cascada.

Finalmente dice Matt- **es peligroso es mejor que regresen hasta que congele el rió tratare de que no sobrepasarme esta vez.**

Tai comprende las palabras de su amigo y hace lo que le dice, después de unos minutos todo el rió estaba congelado, todos entran con chamarras ya que esta vez el frió del lugar era más fuerte y mas pesado que antes, todos ven el trabajo que Matt hizo, tan contenta estaba que Mimi se acerca y lo abraza.

Este sonrojado dice- **ya para Mimi me apenas, pero lo importante es seguir.**

Todos iban caminando cuando ven que de momento Tai se queda quieto por un momento, sus ojos se ponen en blanco y finalmente se desmaya, Sora que estaba a un lado de él lo mira y dice- **Tai que te sucede, que te pasa estas bien.**

Matt se acerca a Tai y ve que este no reacciona y ve que están perdiendo demasiado tiempo, así que sin poner a tela de juicio su decisión toma a Tai y lo carga en su espalda.

Rápidamente llega a la orilla de la cascada congelada, entonces ve que se ahora como debe de resolver este problema, entonces oye una voz en la cabeza que dice- **_rompe la orilla de la cascada._**

Matt mira a su alrededor y ve que nadie ha hablado entonces cree que ya se esta volviendo loco pero nadie le pregunta, entonces dice- amigos debo de romper la cascada, algo me dice que debo de hacerlo.

Todos entienden lo que sucede y se alejan, Matt se acerca a donde están los demás, recuesta a Tai para evitar para que no le moleste, el se acerca y recuerda la enseñanza del golpe que le habían enseñado el señor Ariel. El coloca una rodilla en el suelo y grita- **golpe legendario.**

Matt estrella su puño con el hielo, en ese momento ve que el hielo se empieza a romper y ve que se destruye toda la cascada, provocando que toda el agua congelada se derrumbara dejando la pared limpia.

Matt al ver que en toda la pared había huecos para bajar entonces se acerca y dice- **amigos descubrí esto, pero hay que actuar rápido, ya que no se cuanto tiempo tardara el agua en descongelarse.**

Todos consiente de la situación, apuran el paso y Matt ayuda a descender a todos por la pared de piedra, cuando finalmente terminan todos de descender, el chico elegido de la amistad mira a todos y ven que estaban agotados ya que no esperaban bajar de la pared ilesos.

Él estaba un poco agotado debido a que aun Tai no reaccionaba y el había bajado con todo y su amigo, cuando iba a caminar vuelve a escuchar otra vez ese susurro que le dice- **_mira arriba._**

Matt no entiende lo que sucede así que mira arriba y ve que no hay nada ya que esa parte esta oscura Izzy se acerca y este le pide una lámpara para alumbrar esa parte, este siguiendo la petición entrega una lámpara, cuando prende la lámpara este se queda sorprendido ya que se había formado cientos de **escarlatitas** las cuales la mayoría estaban ya fracturadas, un simple ruido o un movimiento brusco de la montaña las transformarían en una lanzas poderosas.

Matt hacer una seña de silencio la cual todos acatan ya que se dan cuenta de la situación secundaria que se había formado, todos empiezan a avanzar silenciosamente ya que solo les faltaba cruzar el lago, lentamente paso a paso empezaban a caminar un paso en falso seria mortal.

Matt hace la seña de que hay que continuar por este lago congelado, entonces nota otro peligro, el hielo que cubría el lago con el remolino se estaba descongelando al grado de que el hielo se estaba volviendo muy frágil, entonces con una seña detiene a todos y busca en donde pasar.

Mientras todos estaban en medio del lago Mimi observaba todo, ella estaba obedeciendo ciegamente a Matt así que se detiene, cuando de repente siente enormes deseos de estornudar, ella trata de aguantar pero es imposible finalmente estornuda tan fuerte que todos voltean a mirarla y ella apenada dice- **lo siento.**

Matt asustado mira arriba ya que escucho que después del estornudo de Mimi como si cientos de cristales se rompían, en eso ve que empieza a caer un pedazo de escarlatita la cual rompe el hielo de la superficie del lago, en ese momento ve como el remolino rápidamente empieza a moverse.

Matt sin importarle nada les dice- **hay que moverse rápido esto esta a punto de derrumbarse-** todos asintiendo empiezan a correr rápidamente, Cody que iba un poco atrasado pisa el hielo y de repente este se rompe, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar ya que este había caído al lago, Matt al ver eso entrega Tai a Joe y este se lanza al agua para atrapar a Cody y salvarlo.

Mientras eso era todos corrían ya que era un peligro por las escarlatitas que empezaban a caer rompiendo el hielo del lugar. Finalmente todos habían llegado en eso Mimi mira y ve que Matt ni Cody aparecen ve que el lago esta totalmente descongelado y que el agua al parecer los ha tragado, Mimi impotente trata de lanzarse al agua pero es detenida por Sora y esta dice- **Que te pasa Mimi no sabes lo peligroso que es lanzarte de ese modo.**

**-Lo se pero debo de ayudarlo, no se si saldrá de esta pero debo de hacer algo.**

En esos momentos todos observan como el remolino desaparecía, todos extrañados veían lo que sucedía, finalmente del lago surgen dos figuras una era la de Matt y la otra era la de Cody la cual estaba inconsciente.

Matt esforzándose llega a la orilla del lago y los demás lo ayudan a salir, Joe rápidamente se acerca a Cody y revisa sus signos vitales, finalmente ve que se encuentra bien y que no tiene nada mal.

Minutos después Cody despierta mientras que Matt contaba que había creado una gran bloque de hielo el cual obstruyo la boca del remolino, finalmente todos contentos de haber pasado esa última prueba deciden seguir adelante aunque Matt carga a tai solo para sacarlo de ahí para evitar problemas.

Cuando salen de la habitación ven que todos los Digihuevos empiezan a brillar y de repente vuelve a abrirse, en un minuto todos los Digimon regresaron a la normalidad

Finalmente salen y deciden descansar un poco al mismo tiempo Matt y Cody se cambian de ropa, al mismo tiempo que esperan que Tai despierte de ese estado de inconciencia

Fin flash back

Matt se sentía confundido después de recordar su prueba como el diablos supo que hacer en ese mismo instante cuando todo estaba perdido y además que le quiso enseñar su prueba ya que esa voz extraña lo guió las dos veces seguidas.

Finalmente después media hora llegan a una puerta de color negro gigantesca la cual tenia inscripciones las cuales Tai al verlas entra como un trance y dice- "**Mientras las dudas persistan en su corazón y tus fantasmas del pasado nublen tu juicio no podrás ver la verdad".**

Tai al reaccionar trata de disimular lo que había sucedido pero le era difícil ya que sabia perfectamente lo que había pasado pero al final dice- **¿Qué me sucedió?**

Sora se acerca y dice- **no sucedió nada solo dijiste palabras sin sentido.**

Tai se acerca su chica y le dice- **esta segura.**

Ella asiente y Tai como si nada hubiera pasado y dice- **entremos.**

El se acerca y con su mano toca la puerta, cuando este siente la mano de Tai esta empieza a brillar, de repente esta se abre como si nada. Todos pendientes ven que hay detrás de la puerta.

Matt viendo que Tai duda el empieza a caminar, después los demás entran quedando Tai ahí parado afuera de la puerta, el quería dar un paso hacia el sitio pero tenia miles de dudas en su corazón, y tenia miles de fantasmas de su pasado mas reciente.

Dudaba finalmente siente que algo pasa de su lado pero esa cosa ni se detiene a verlo el también entra a la habitación y tai se dice así mismo- **que mas me puede pasar.**

Finalmente el entra a la habitación se da cuenta de que es una habitación circular el piso esta liso pero áspero nota algo raro que la orilla de la habitación esta rodeada de agua que hace un ario circular de tres metros de ancho, ve que delante de el hay un corredor no mas de dos metros de ancho cuando el pasa por ese corredor y llega a un circulo principal el cual tenia un radio de 10 metros de ancho a cada metro alrededor había una antorcha de fuego dichas antorchas están a la altura de mas de dos metros y medio.

Entonces ve que en medio de la habitación esta una gran roca en la cual un pequeño resplandor brillaba ahí se da cuenta de que se trata la otra daga, el rápidamente se acerca y la toma cuando la toma dice- **amigos ya esta es hora de salir.**

Cuando mira a su alrededor ve que no hay nadie entonces oye una voz a sus espaldas que dice- **no encontraras a nadie ya que te han abandonado, perdedor.**

Este voltea y ve a un Leomon de mas de dos metros de altura de color negro el cual esta cubierta del pecho por una armadura negra la cual lo protege, en su mano derecha una espada larga y muy ancha de un metal oscuro y un su mano izquierda había un escudo de color blanco.

Tai en una pose de defensa dice- **¿Quién eres tú y en donde están los demás?**

Este muestra su altura e imponente presencia y dice- **mi nombre es Knight Leomon.**

**_Digianalizador:_** _Knight Leomon digimon de nivel mega variación de Leomon ya que este Digimon es de tipo información. Este Digimon es muy sobre protector de la zona que protege, este usa los más profundo temores de sus rivales en su contra. Su técnica se llama **sombras del pasado** la cual es una técnica que es poco conocida la cual trata de una gran fantasma el cual cubre a su rival sin causarle daño, pero de efectos devastadores, además de contar otra técnica la cual se llama **ataque Excalibur** la cual se trata de un poderoso rayo el cual sale de su espada el cual es capaz de pulverizar lo que sea._

Knight Leomon dice- **si logras derrotarme te diré en donde están tus amigos. **

En ese momento el Digimon de un movimiento brusco alza sus brazos y grita- **Sombras del pasado.**

Tai observa como de la nada surgen una gran sombra tan grande como de 10 metros esa sombra parecía un espectro o un fantasma tan grande que no puede esquivarlo y cruza los brazos para protegerse además de un acto reflejo cierra los ojos en ese momento ve como el ataque lo atraviesa. Cuando abre sus ojos ve todo oscuro ve que todo su alrededor ha desaparecido, es un sitio oscuro como si hubiera sido transportado al interior de su mente.

De repente ve que se forma cuatro siluetas en frente de él una era de cuando tenia cinco años, otra a la edad de 10 años, la tercera era la del emisario, pero al ver la ultima silueta de repente empieza a sentir que sus piernas empiezan a flaquear ya que el se había encargado de que nunca saliera de la prisión donde lo había recluido.

**-Nunca esperabas verme en estas condiciones-** dice irónicamente el Emisario de la oscuridad el cual estaba enfrente de él.

Después se escucha una voz que dice- **elegido legendario de los elementos si quieres salir de ahí debes de eliminar a alguna de estas personalidades pero debes de tener cuidado de escoger ya que cada una de ellas representa alguna parte de ti.**

Tai no comprende lo que sucede pero sabe que si no sale de aquella oscuridad no podrá ayudar a sus amigos.

Entonces tai mira a cada una de esas personalidades y entonces toma su daga pero por un momento se pone a pensar- **que representara cada una de esas personalidades, tengo que descubrirlo.**

Pero antes de que empezara a pensar el emisario de la oscuridad levanta su mano derecha y de la nada ataca a la personalidad del emisario y la de él mismo a la edad de 10 años y este dice- **crees que dejare que me elimines, no soy estupido.**

En ese momento el emisario de la oscuridad alza nuevamente su mano y ataca a Tai, este por acto reflejo se protege pero el impacto es tan poderoso que este lanza su daga y esta se pierde en la oscuridad.

Tai intenta buscar la daga pero le es imposible, antes de que él se hiciera por buscarla el emisario de la oscuridad ataca a Tai golpeándolo en el estomago, el impacto es tan fuerte que lo eleva por los aires tirándolo metros lejos de donde estaba.

Tai con esfuerzo dice- **maldito que es lo que quieres, sabes que puedo contenerte.**

**-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?**

Tai poniéndose de pie dice- **acaso crees que te temo.**

**-Te pregunte ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?**

Tai nervioso se queda callado realmente no sabia por que su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo y que este miedo no lo podía controlar, finalmente este dice**- no lo se.**

**-Lo ves no sabes ni el por que soy importante para ti, sabes que no me puedes destruir ya que perderás algo importante lo cual ignoras.**

Tai nervioso mas que antes dice- **no es cierto, tú jamás representaras algo para mí.**

El emisario de la oscuridad empieza a reír sonoramente mostrando su maldad y dice- **si es cierto lo que dices por que no me atacas y lo compruebas.**

Tai con su clásica seguridad levanta su mano para darle un ataque de elegido legendario pero ve que el emisario de la oscuridad se mueve y se coloca en frente de las otras tres personalidades de Tai las cuales el emisario protegía a los otros dos. Este sin medir sus consecuencias lanza su ataque tornado, de la nada se forma un viento fuerte y poderoso, dicho viento se dirige de un modo brusco y salvaje hacia el emisario de la oscuridad este coloca sus manos enfrente de este.

Tai ve que muestra una sonrisa la cual le estaba diciendo que nada que lo que hiciera le iba a afectar, entonces Tai ve que este levanta su mano y como si se trata de una brisa detiene el ataque de este ultimo.

Pero tai observa que el ataque no se dispersa este la acomoda y lanza el ataque hacia el emisario, Tai ve como su propio ataque se impacta sobre las tres personalidades restantes, este ve como se forma un tornado el cual hace que se levanta finalmente desapareciendo.

Observa como lentamente el emisario tenia abrazados a las otras personalidades y este sin soltar a las otras dos amortigua la caída de esta tercera. Finalmente ve como las tres quedan inconscientes.

Tai mira a sus manos y ve que estuvo a un paso de matar a sus otras personalidades y escucha la voz del emisario que dice- **ya viste estuviste a punto de matarnos eres un imbecil siempre cometiendo errores por que simplemente el niñito no quiere aceptar su pasado.**

Tai molesto por esa afirmación dice- **yo he aceptado mi pasado siempre.**

El emisario de la oscuridad levanta su mano y dispara una bola de energía oscura la cual Tai intercepta, lentamente esa energía se estaba haciendo más poderosa y lentamente empezaba a empujar a Tai hacia atrás.

Tai buscando fuerzas de flaqueza trata de contener el ataque así que usando toda la fuerza que tenia logra desviar el ataque lanzándolo al cielo.

Este agotado por el esfuerzo pone una rodilla en el suelo y ve como lentamente su contraparte oscura se acerca y empieza a hablar, patético eras tan patético que no hace falta que te mate, simplemente internare dentro de la prisión que creaste y sin que tu este ahí podré ocupar fácilmente tu cuerpo y destruir lentamente a tus amigos.

Tai al escuchar que por su debilidad iban a pagar sus amigos decide levantarse y dice- **no lo permitiré no dejare que los toques antes te matare.**

Su parte oscura sonríe y dice- **intentarlo si puedes.**

Tai se levanta respira hondo procurando estar tranquilo ya que sabe que un error le podría costar demasiado. En ese momento el emisario de la oscuridad alza su mano y lanza una nueva bola de energía oscura este en vez de recibirla lanza otra bola de energía oscura, ambas energías chocan y ven que están las dos igualadas ya que ni una ni la otra cede un milímetro de distancia.

El emisario de la oscuridad dice- **vaya Tai recuerdas cuando nos divertimos cuando eras tu el emisario.**

Tai sin mostrar un síntoma de alegría o tristeza dice- **sabes no me gusta recordar cosas feas.**

**-Cosas feas, si te divertiste más que un niño pequeño haciéndolos sufrir, cada acción que realizaste era tan hermosa que jure que tú podrías fácilmente ocupar mi lugar siendo el verdadero emisario de la oscuridad.**

Tai molesto por esa insinuación aumenta la violencia de su ataque al grado que su bola de energía se vuelve más grande pero aun ve que sigue estando igual no cede ningún milímetro, finalmente el emisario de la oscuridad dice- **no que eres mas poderoso que yo, deberías de destruirme en un instante o acaso le temes a tu pasado.**

Tai empieza a desesperarse ya que si era cierto lo que decía entonces una parte de él realmente se divirtió haciéndole daño a sus amigos, ser el enemigo de los elegidos era muy interesante, pelear contra ellos y fingir que era un aliado de la oscuridad… pero a la vez no era cierto ya que siempre hizo las cosas para proteger a sus amigos de un daño mayor, un peligro del cual estaba siempre conciente de su existencia, pero después se pone a meditar si todo lo que hizo como emisario realmente habría sido necesario ya que si el hubiera dicho todo lo que sabia desde el principio tal vez no hubiera jugado con las emociones de todos sus amigos.

Tai baja su mano, el ataque que estaba realizando desaparece y ve como el ataque que su contraparte oscura gana mas poder y este al final le impacta lanzándolo lejos, el emisario de la oscuridad empieza a reír y dice- eres patético Tai, ya no puedes ni siquiera defenderte, acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu pasado, si es así dilo y procurare que tu fin sea rápido e indoloro.

Este tirado en el suelo se levanta torpemente siente como sus piernas le tiemblan, no sabe si por el dolor o por otra cosa. Mira a su alrededor y ve que todo esta tan oscuro que no puede ver en donde esta ahora las otras personalidades y el emisario de la oscuridad. En ese momento siente como un brazo atrapa su cuerpo mientras siente algo filoso en su cuello.

Mira de reojo y descubre que el emisario de la oscuridad lo había atrapado y le había puesto una daga en el cuello, este feliz le susurra- **a que le temes Tai, sabes muy bien que fue lo que hiciste en el pasado, sabes que no puedes huir de él, sabes que ese pasado soy yo, mientras no puedas enfrentarme no podrás derrotarme.**

En ese momento el emisario suelta a Tai y se esconde entre la oscuridad esperando a que Tai se descuide, tai solo observaba la situación, trataba de controlarse ya que se preguntaba como puede enfrentarse a su pasado ya que al parecer eso representa el emisario de la oscuridad, finalmente recuerda una frase que le dijo su hermana que ya no debía de seguir mortificándose por todo ya que sea o no su culpa el hacia todo lo posible por protegerlos.

En ese momento el emisario vuelve a atacar a Tai y este no le da tiempo de defenderse ya que este no lo había atacado con poder sino que uso ambas manos y atrapo la cabeza de último. Este al sentir esas mano siente un mar nuevo de sensaciones era como si varios sentimientos que jamás había tenido empezaran a surgir, era los sentimientos positivos pero no estaban enfocados en escenas felices de su vida sino todos los ataques que el había hecho a todos los elegidos.

El emisario de la oscuridad se aleja de tai y se esconde en la oscuridad que hay alrededor de este, Tai no soporta ese mar de sensaciones las cuales lo empiezan a confundir, el sabe perfectamente que todo eso es inducido que no es cierto, que el nunca sintió ninguna satisfacción cuando ataco brutalmente a su hermana después de haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

Que nuca se excito cuando ataco a Sora, cuando destruyo su ropa, que era imposible que el gozara con cada ataque que el había hecho, tai estaba en un estado casi fetal ya no podía moverse esos sentimientos le causaban demasiado dolor, en eso detiene su sentir y piensa- **¿Por qué me duele estos sentimientos?**

Tai no lo comprende por que tanto le afecta esos sentimientos positivos, no lo entiende, de repente nuevamente todos esos sentimientos le regresan a la mente trata de enfocarse, trata de resistirlos, pero no puede no puede aceptar esos sentimientos, de repente una voz que surge en su cabeza le pregunta- **_¿A que le temes?_**

Tai contesta en medio del dolor y de desquiciamiento emocional- **no lo se, no se a que le temo**

**-Acaso le temes a tu pasado.**

**-No lo se-** dice Tai por primera vez gritando en desesperación.

La voz le dice- **debes primero calmarte, y pensar claramente**

**-Lo que dices es fácil, pero difícil de hacer, mi mente es un caos.**

**_-Si fuera un caos no estarías hablando contigo-_** dice la voz directamente a su mente.

Tai se levanta no entendía por que le afectaba esos sentimientos todo este tiempo estaba buscando la respuesta, entonces comprende algo y piensa- a que le tengo miedo a lo que fui como emisario de la oscuridad o a lo que represente.

Tai se levanta por un momento deja de sentir todos sus sentimientos y enfoca su mente a pensar el por que de su miedo, entonces empieza a entender que su miedo era solo una fantasía que su miedo era un conjunto de preocupaciones el cual lo lastimaba y no le dejaba pensar, lentamente su miedo a su pasado empieza a desaparecer, lentamente empieza a abrir los ojos y ve que sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, ve que enfrente de el estaba el emisario de la oscuridad y este estaba preparando una esfera de energía gigante.

Tai ve que a la izquierda estaba su daga, entonces el estira su mano y su daga regresa a su mano, Tai no comprende lo que sucede pero siente que ahora la daga le obedecerá en todo lo que el quiera.

En ese momento el emisario de la oscuridad lanza la bola de energía, Tai usando la daga hace un corte vertical rompiendo la esfera de energía, el emisario dice- **como pudiste romper mi esfera de energía sin ningún esfuerzo.**

Tai lo mira y dice- **podías hacer lo que querías por que tenía miedo de mí pasado por todo lo que represento para mí, estaba tan preocupado que todo lo que hice no sirviera de nada, que todo lo malo que hice no alcanzara para derrotar a Satanamon.**

El emisario sonríe como si estuviera satisfecho y entonces lanza nuevamente la esfera de energía, este tira la daga al suelo y con su mano detiene la esfera, el emisario de la oscuridad sorprendido ve que la esfera ni siquiera explota en su mano.

Tai estaba concentrado ahora entendía que lo que había hecho en su pasado debía de quedar atrás que ya no debía de mortificarse por su pasado que era hora de seguir adelante y preocuparse por el presente sino por tendría un crecimiento como ser humano.

Entonces empieza a correr y el emisario se queda estático no puede moverse y a tres metros de distancia Tai lanza la esfera hacia su contraparte oscura, en ese momento la esfera explota haciendo que el emisario salga volando.

El emisario molesto dice- **es imposible tu no puedes hacer eso, no puedes controlar la oscuridad, para eso deberías ser de nuevo el emisario.**

Tai con una confianza renovada dice- **no es necesario ser el emisario de la oscuridad para controlar la oscuridad, se lo necesario para hacerlo.**

En ese momento el emisario de la oscuridad desesperado se lanza hacia Tai, este estira su mano y la daga nuevamente regresa a la mano derecha, este estaba tan desesperado que no midió la distancia y este al final abraza a Tai.

Finalmente Tai ve que accidentalmente entierra la daga en el cuerpo de su contraparte y ve como este empieza a desintegrarse, este al ver su destino dice- **felicidades Tai lograste superar tu miedo a tu pasado, ya que soy eso lo que represento, el dolor de tu pasado, espero que puedas seguir adelante.**

Mientras tanto afuera………..

Knight Leomon miraba la esfera expectante ya que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ya que su técnica era lo suficientemente rápida para acabar con cualquier Digimon. En ese momento ve que la esfera desaparece y aparece Tai quieto con ambas manos en una posición caída, en su mano derecha sostenía su daga.

El Digimon guardián dice- **hasta que por fin decides aparecer, veamos que destruiste, ya que si me escuchas cada personalidad que apareció enfrente de ti representa algo vital en tu vida, uno representa tu vida, otros representan tu poder- sonriendo se empieza a acercar y dice- generalmente todos destruyen su vida ya que piensan que una personalidad débil no debe de vivir dentro de el.**

Cuando estaba de cerca el Digimon se acerca por el lado derecho, tan feliz esta por el resultado que no observa que la mano derecha de Tai aprieta fuertemente la daga. El Digimon confiado estira su mano para matar a Tai, en ese momento este lanza un movimiento rápido que a duras penas el Digimon reacciona y usa su escudo para protegerse de tal ataque.

Este se aleja rápidamente hasta el otro lado de la plataforma y momentos después ve como su escudo se desquebraja al final este se rompe en pedazos Knight Leomon estaba sorprendido ya que esperaba que el mismo se destruyera pero al parecer no fue así.

Entonces Tai se da cuenta de una cosa, ve que la mano de ese Digimon la cual portaba el escudo era cadavérica de un color negro sin brillo alguno. El Digimon mira su mano y dice con una sonrisa en su rostro- tonto.

Tai no entiende nada en eso Knight Leomon toma su espada y la pone en un posición vertical, Tai esta viendo cuidadosamente lo que sucede y de repente se oye un grito que dice- **ataque Excalibur.**

Al momento de decir ese ataque el Digimon baja su espada y lanza un relámpago muy poderoso el cual el elegido legendario al verlo usa su daga para protegerse, entonces ve como la daga crea un campo de fuerza que lo protege.

Cuando desaparece el campo de fuerza ve la magnitud del ataque del Digimon, observa que todo el suelo hay una gran grieta de 10 cm. de ancho, y ve que se extiende desde donde esta el Digimon hasta la pared de la caverna, pero el área cual la daga lo protege esta intacto.

Tai sin bajar la guardia dice- **donde están los demás.**

El Digimon aun manteniendo su sonrisa dice- **si quieres saberlo deberás de derrotarme.**

Tai aceptando la invitación levanta su mano y lanza su ataque tornado, este al ver el ataque este rápidamente entierra su espada al suelo y rápidamente se protege para evitar ser destruido por ese ataque, este ve como a su alrededor se forma un poderoso tornado, este lo levanta y al final lo estrella en la parte mas alta de la pared mas cercana.

Tai viendo como va a caer piensa que lo derroto muy fácil, entonces observa con una rapidez asombrosa este se acomoda en el aire como un felino se impulsa de la pared y este cae en la plataforma, este busca algún daño visible y ve que no existe tal cosa. Entonces el Digimon toma la espada y la saca retira del suelo, este con su sonrisa dice- **veo que tengo razón en mis deducciones, veo que tienes un punto débil, uno el cual ignoras**- alzando su mano calavérica- **ahora que has roto el sello de mi maldición veras que no podrás ni tocarme.**

Tai pensaba que ese Digimon estaba loco, entonces de la nada lanza una poderosa esfera que Tai no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y este le impacta lanzándolo lejos de la plataforma a la entrada.

Entonces Tai siente su cuerpo paralizado no entiende el porque así que intenta levantarse y con un paso lento trata de entrar a la plataforma. Cuando esta aun paso de entrar, esta aparece un campo de fuerza que evita que Tai siga caminando.

El Digimon mira a Tai y con esa misma sonrisa que a este le empezaba a molestar hace que el suelo empiezan a salir siluetas, Tai se da cuenta de que se trata de todos los elegidos, pero nota que ninguno de ellos habla, al parecer estaban igual de paralizados que él.

Knight Leomon muestra su mano cadavérica y dice- **hace mucho tiempo mi mano izquierda era igual que la derecha pero un día un ente oscuro maldijo mi mano izquierda transformándola en esto, lo peor es que mi maldición es peor ya que cada cosa que toca esta mano maldita transforma en roca, lo peor de todo es una roca demasiado suave la cual con un leve viento podría desboronarla.**

Tai cambia a un rostro de terror ya que entendía perfectamente lo que iba hacer Knight Leomon entonces se acerca primero a gabumon que estaba demasiado lejos de Matt y este tenia una mano a unos milímetros de tomar la daga en ese momento el Digimon toca la frente de Gabumon y este se transforma en roca, era una roca como pómez, demasiado suave.

Lentamente se acerca a los demás Digimon y ve como son transformados en roca, entonces el Digimon mira a Tai y dice- **trata de detenerme si puedes**- entonces rápidamente se acerca a Sora y dice a la chica- **como lo quieres indoloro o con todo el dolor posible.**

Sora tratando de mostrarse lo mas ruda posible y escupe a la cara del Digimon, el Digimon con una sonrisa satisfacción le dice- **tu lo has decidido**

EL Digimon extiende su dedo y toca la garganta de Sora, ella al sentir ese toque trata de hablar y pone sus manos en su garganta ya que se ve como lentamente ella se esta asfixiando ya que nota como su cuello se transforma en roca, ella pone un rostro de dolor ya que Tai nota que la transformación de piel humana a roca es dolorosa, este veía como de sus ojos salían lagrimas, su boca queriendo dar ese grito de dolor pero nota que sus cuerdas vocales también se han transformado, después de unos angustiosos minutos Sora termina transformada en roca, aunque su rostro reflejada el dolor, el miedo, la desesperación.

Tai estaba furioso otra vez Sora estaba en peligro por su culpa, pero se da cuenta de algo que empezó Sora por algo, entonces este empieza a sentir que sus piernas le empiezan a temblar el miedo del cual no quería aceptar, entonces ve que el Digimon se aleja de la victima que ha transformado y este de un movimiento ligero gira su mano derecha y roza la piel de Sora viendo como con ese ligero toque parte de sitio del cabello se desborona.

Este aterrorizado le grita- **maldito así eres bueno atacándola cuando esta indefensa.**

Knight Leomon empieza a reír y dice- **tonto, lo hice para que vieras que no miento que con un solo roce de tus ráfagas de aire puedes destruir a cualquiera de ellos.**

Lentamente se acerca a Matt y este lo mira seriamente, de un movimiento rápido corta el cinto en donde esta su daga y esta cae al suelo, con su mano izquierda rápidamente toca la cabeza de Matt y este antes de que se diera cuenta todo su cuerpo había sido transformado en el mismo tipo de roca que Sora.

Tai desesperado siente que su cuerpo no esta ya paralizado y trata de romper la barrera pero antes de usar su golpe se detiene, ve como lleva la mitad de elegidos transformados en roca y el siente esa impotencia no sabe como ayudarlo, finalmente trata de traspasar la barrera tratando de provocar que esta se desintegre.

Cuando logra hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde todos ya estaban transformados en roca, Tai esta molesto ya que por su debilidad no pudo evitar que se transformaran sus amigos en roca. Este molesto dice- maldición por que lo hiciste.

El Digimon dice- **solo para que con sus gritos no te distraigan, y además para que los necesitas si solo son un estorbo para ti.**

Tai dice molesto- **eso es falso, ninguno de ellos es un estorbo para mi, son mis amigos ellos son parte importante de mi, son personas que han estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas.**

**-Si eso es cierto entonces que harás, trataras de atacarme con riesgo de destruir a tus amigos en el proceso o tratar de defenderlos de mis ataques-** Rápidamente Knight Leomon saca su espada y dirige su ataque hacia la estatua de Kary.

Tai rápidamente llama la daga y esta llega a su mano; el Digimon alza su mano con su espada y grita- **Ataque Excalibur.**

Tai casi cayéndose por lo rápido que corrió se coloca enfrente de Kary. El Digimon lanza el ataque, este ve como rápidamente se impacta en el campo de fuerza de Tai, este al ver como se impacta ve que dentro del campo de fuerza la estatua de kary se desborona un poco.

Tai ve eso y ve que esta en peligro, siente el temor por el poder de ese Digimon dañe a su hermana, o algo mas, entonces toma su daga y cuando lanza el ataque ve que el Digimon se mueve rápidamente y ve que su ataque se dirige hacia Joe.

Tai detiene su ataque la verdad no sabe que hacer, en ese momento no se da cuenta de que Knight Leomon esta en su espalda y este dice- **que esperas para atacarme.**

Tai rápidamente trata de hacerse a un lado pero con el mango de la espada golpea la espalda de Tai, el impacto es tan fuerte que este es impulsado hacia la estatua de Davis, este al ver que no podía detenerse este usando la daga, la entierra en el suelo, para detenerse, pero en el proceso se lesiona el hombro.

Tai se levanta del suelo y ve que quedo a milímetros de chocar con ella, este se levanta y usando la mano izquierda toma la daga la cual se había quedado enterrada en el suelo y decide atacar. Este se lanza hacia el Digimon con cortes cortos, conteniendo todo su poder, pero era lento y eso le estaba afectando ya que no lograba acertar en ninguno de sus movimientos a Knight Leomon.

El Digimon aburrido golpea en la boca del estomago a Tai y luego lo lanza nuevamente fuera de la plataforma este antes de estrellarse logra agarrarse ya que iba a caer en el agua ya que esta estaba hirviendo. Cuando este logra entrar nuevamente a la plataforma ve algo que lo aterroriza ve que los pies de Knight Leomon están sobre la cabeza de la estatua de Mimi sin hacer ningún movimiento

Tai temeroso no mueve ningún músculo y entonces el Digimon dice- **te regalare una oportunidad**- en ese momento el tira su espada al suelo y al mismo tiempo le da la espalda a Tai, mientras tanto el no miraba al Digimon miraba como con cada movimiento se desboronaba la estatua de Mimi, al final dice el Digimon- **dejare que me ataques con todas tus fuerzas pero debes de hacerlo antes de que con mi peso destruya esta estatua de tu "amiga".**

Este al ver la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo el Digimon no lo duda y levanta su mano izquierda con la daga cuando iba a soltar su ataque se detiene ya que no sabe que motivo lo detiene quiere hacer algún movimiento pero no puede, intenta hacerlo, lentamente ve como partes del cuerpo de mimi se empiezan a desboronar mientras eso sucede el Digimon dice- **¿Qué esperas¡Atácame! o acaso tienes miedo.**

Tai molesto dice- **no tengo miedo.**

-**Estas seguro.**

Tai por un momento se queda callado no sabe que decir, realmente tiene miedo, no eso jamás el representa el valor, por eso no debe de tener miedo. Este intentando de atacar vuelve a alzar la daga y cuando estaba aun paso de atacarlo este le vuelve a decir- **aunque eso signifique destruir todo tu alrededor y en el proceso a esos que llamas amigos.**

Tai se detiene abruptamente no puede moverse, el no había pensado en eso y ahora no era buen momento para hacerlo, en ese momento Knight Leomon dice burlándose de el- **pobre miedoso.**

Tai trataba de atacar a Kinght Leomon que seguía sin moverse, pero le era imposible dañarlo sin dañar a los demás, entonces Tai se da cuenta de todo, el por que este Digimon transformo a sus amigos en roca, era para contenerse de usar todo su poder, entonces este tira su daga al suelo y dice en un tono frustrado- **esta bien tu ganas, no puedo atacarte sin hacerle daño a los demás.**

El Digimon satisfecho se voltea, pero al voltear fue algo brusco ya que desprende el brazo de Mimi, este al verlo tai se enfurece y dice- **¿Qué quieres de mi?**

Este contesta- **te quiero ver enfurecido, y a la vez muerto de miedo, no puedes atacarme por la simple razón de que el miedo te controla, tienes miedo de atacarme y por ese miedo tu amiga pagara el precio.**

En ese momento Knight Leomon salta de la estatua al suelo y al hacerlo Tai ve como en cámara lenta como la estatua de Mimi se destruye quedando totalmente hecho en pedazos ve como todo su cuerpo se transforma en arena veía solo vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue sus brazos y el rostro lleno de dolor y terror, el al ver eso grita- **Mimi!**

Tai cae de rodillas, no puede evitar derramar de nuevo una lagrima, nuevamente por su culpa alguien salía nuevamente herido, de que le servia tener este poder si no era capaz de proteger a sus amigos aun de el mismo………..

Fin parte 2…………….

Continuara……………..

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola como están, espero que les haya agradado este episodio ya que este fic tiene el único fin de divertirlos y como aviso les diré que al finalizar este episodio empezara la recta final de este fic. Ahora si las dudas ¿Realmente Mimi fue destruía por el Digimon¿Alguien más será sacrificado por el miedo de Tai, tai podrá derrotar a Knight Leomon sin perder a alguien más, eso y mucho más en el siguiente episodio llamado **REVELACIONES: TRAICION, DOLOR Y UNA PÉRDIDA parte 3**

Notas extras

**Escarlatitas: **Este tipo de roca se forma debido a al filtración que hay de agua se caracterizan por ser un pico ancho en la base de la roca y una punta filosa por la cual cae el agua que se filtra de las montañas.


	17. CAP 12: REVELACIONES: TRAICION DOLOR 03

**CAP 12: REVELACIONES: TRAICION, DOLOR Y UNA PERDIDA (recuperando lo perdido)**

* * *

Después de un gran receso que me tome de esta historia estoy a la carga así que esperamos, es hora de comenzar esta tercera parte, espero que disfruten de esta historia y al final del episodio habrá una sorpresa, espero no decepcionarlos.

* * *

Parte 3…… 

Tai cae de rodillas, no puede evitar derramar de nuevo una lagrima, nuevamente por su culpa alguien salía nuevamente herido, de que le servia tener este poder si no era capaz de proteger a sus amigos aun de el mismo.

El Digimon miraba el resultado de sus acciones, Tai ni siquiera podía mover un músculo Knight Leomon ve a la cara de la estatua de Mimi, este mostrando una sonrisa juguetona patea la cabeza, y esta llega cerca de las manos de Tai.

Tai ve la cabeza e inconscientemente la toma, lentamente gira la cabeza hasta encontrar su rostro, cuando ve su rostro, Tai le dice- **Mimi perdóname Mimi, no fui capaz de protegerte, pero tengo miedo de seguir peleando tengo miedo de que alguien termine igual que tu.**

En ese momento mira fijamente los ojos de Mimi y este lentamente los abre, Tai mira el rostro y ve que ha regresado a ser de carne y hueso, entonces oye la voz de Mimi que proviene de la cara y esta dice en tono molesto- **no me protegiste Tai, no me protegiste, no mereces vivir, no mereces el amor de Sora ni la amistad de cada uno de nosotros.**

Tai al ver como la cabeza de Mimi le reclamaba, no puede evitar abrazarla y decirle- **lo siento Mimi, lo siento muchísimo, soy una persona miedosa, ya no puedo ser el elegido que porta el valor ya no lo merezco.**

Tai así abrazando la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que esta finalmente se quiebra y se vuelve polvo, El Digimon aburrido se acerca y golpea el estomago de Tai lanzándolo, este cae cerca de la orilla de la plataforma, sus ojos ahora estaban sin vida, totalmente opacados por sus sentimientos encontrados, el ya había perdido la batalla.

El Digimon molesto dice- **que esperas para levantarte, acaso ya no quieres seguir peleando, si es así entonces comenzare a atacar a las chicas, especialmente comenzare con la castaña de pelo corto.**

Este se da vuelta y dice- **te doy mi vida por la de todos ellos, pero prométeme que no atacaras a nadie más y los dejaras ir en paz.**

El Digimon sonriendo burlonamente dice- **si es así, morirás como mueren los grandes guerreros, morirás luchando.**

Tai se levanta y con la mirada aun vacía, los mira y se dice así mismo- **perdónenme por escoger el camino fácil siempre.**

Este se acerca al sitio en donde esta su daga y a un lado se encuentra los restos de Mimi, el al verlos siente nuevamente el miedo que tiene por su poder de elegido legendario. Se agacha, toma la daga y se levanta, finalmente dice- **que esperas atácame, ahora estoy armado y listo para morir.**

Knight Leomon esperaba que Tai hiciera el primer movimiento, pero este no hacia nada, entonces Tai queriendo terminar con todo, se lanza hacia este, de un modo tan descarado y sin defensas, para que el Digimon lo mate sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Pero este al notar las intenciones de Tai piensa- **_Tai no te lo haré sencillo, te haré pedir que te mate, pero te negare la muerte._**

En eso Knight Leomon toma su espada y una posición de estocada recta corre hacia Tai, este al ver ese movimiento piensa que por fin todo ha terminado y que el realmente ya no es necesario, ya no puede cometer mas errores, ya es demasiado el peso que tiene en su alma.

Entonces siente como el Digimon le entierra la espada en el muslo, causándole una herida no muy profunda. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa nuevamente es golpeado con el mango de la espada, tirándolo en el suelo, Tai dice- **¿Por qué¿Por qué?, acaba conmigo de una vez.**

Este sonríe y dice- **si quieres morir así tan estupidamente adelante salta al agua hirviendo, pero al hacerlo cancelare el trato y matare la mitad de elegidos junto con su Digimon.**

Tai no podía aceptarlo y queriendo salvarlo dice- **entonces que quieres que haga-** este le contesta- **solo pelea en serio, si veo que peleas como debes te matare y los dejare ir.**

Tai empuño su daga como debía, si el Digimon quería una batalla la tendría, así podría salvarlos.

El elegido de los elementos pone una posición de tipo de estocada y piensa- **_solo tratare de concentrar mi fuerza en mis músculos y tratare de no hacer movimientos inadecuados._**

En ese momento el se lanza y empieza a pelear pero esta vez eran movimientos fuertes sin ningún tipo de poder, el deseaba con todo su corazón que el Digimon acabara con el.

Knight Leomon viendo que Tai no se estaba esforzando decide golpearlo levemente y nuevamente usando su espada araña el hombro izquierdo. Tai cada vez mas molesto dice- **que esperas. No vez que estoy dando mi máximo.**

Este se ríe burlonamente y dice- **mentira, por que te gusta seguir mintiendo sobre ti mismo. Sabes perfectamente que puedes dar mas de ti**- el Digimon lanza su ataque Excalibur hacia la estatua de Gatomon pulverizándola, luego mira la estatua de Palmon y sin ninguna compasión la golpea deshaciéndola.

Tai impasible no puede soportar la perdida, este molesto dice- **acaso no tienes palabra de Digimon, me juraste que no le harías daño si te daba mi vida.**

**-Efectivamente pero solo me cobro parte del trato, como no da ese mínimo no puedo aceptar tu vida, así que me cobre la de esos dos Digimons para así ya poder acabar contigo, si vuelvo a ver que no hay ningún esfuerzo de tu parte volveré a matar a alguno de tus amigos, tal vez al otro elegido legendario o tal vez a tu novia-** decía el Digimon serenamente esperando ver alguna reacción de Tai.

Tai cae de rodillas, ya no siente el dolor de su herida, ni el dolor de su estomago por la patada. Tai solo murmuraba**- por favor mátame, ya no puedo mas, tengo miedo de usar mi poder y lastimarlos, Knight Leomon ya acaba conmigo-** en ese momento su mirada se vuelve mas sin brillo. Casi el iris del ojo ya no estaba visible, tan perdido esta que el Digimon golpea el rostro con una patada torciéndole la nariz.

Mientras tanto la mente de Tai estaba el en estado fetal, ya no podía moverse, lentamente ve como una silueta se acerca y le dice- **Tai a que le temes.**

**Le temo a mi poder Agumon, temo hacerle daño a los seres que quiero al usar mi poder-** decía en ese estado.

Agumon se acerca mas a Tai y lo abraza, mientras lo abraza le dice- **que temes mas Tai, perder a un amigo por tu culpa o a tu poder lastime a los que amas.**

Tai se queda así quieto, pensaba que era lo que mas le temía, la verdad ambas cosas eran muy parecidas, pero que era lo correcto, realmente le temía a su poder o era que no tenia demasiada confianza en el mismo.

Finalmente no se puede comprender el mismo y dice- **no logro entender, no se a que le tengo miedo si es a mi poder o es el miedo constante de sentirme impotente de que siempre ha estadio en mis manos salvarlos y al final yo soy quien acaba con ellos.**

Agumon sin cambiar la mirada le dice- **Tai recuerdas cuando fingías ser el emisario, recuerdas que cuando usabas tu poder, siempre existía el riesgo de que algo saliera mal, pero todo salio bien. ¿Sabes por que Tai? **

Tai mira a su amigo y le contesta- **no lo se amigo ya ni quiero recordar ese pasado. Tanto malestar me causa el daño que les hice que no quiero pensar en ello.**

Agumon se aleja un poco de Tai y le dice- **recuerdas que te motivaba a causar daño y fingir que estabas del lado de la oscuridad.**

Tai mas desesperado que nunca grita- **no se por que, no se por que lo hice, maldita sea Agumon, ya déjame en paz, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir.**

El Digimon acompañante suspira agotado, Tai se estaba perdiendo entre sus miedos, tratando de mantener la calma dice- **confiabas en ti mismo y en los demás Tai.**

Tai se queda paralizado, la verdad el confiaba mucho en si mismo, pero ahora que le estaba sucediendo, la situación no había cambiado ni un poco, los elegidos aun estaban en riesgo de muerte, Satanamon aun conservaba la mayoría de los emblemas, se da cuenta que su miedo a sus poderes proviene de la falta de confianza en si mismo.

Comprende que la muerte de Mimi la pudo haber evitado, pero no pudo debido a que dudo en el último momento por esa dichosa falta de confianza, lentamente se talla sus ojos y ve que están saliendo lágrimas no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando desde hace rato.

Tai abre sus brazos y Agumon corre a abrazarlo, ambos cuerpos siente el contacto de su contraparte estrechándose con un gran cariño y compañerismo. Tai en un susurro dice- **gracias Agumon necesitaba recordar eso. Juro que las muertes de Mimi, Palmon y Gatomon, no serán en vano.**

Agumon se separa de el y lentamente se empieza a desvanecer de ese lugar, mientras lo hacia escuchaba la voz de su amigo fiel que dice- **Tai demuestra ese valor.**

Tai abría los ojos, antes de que pudiera enfocar su vista correctamente ve que la espada de Knight Leomon iba directamente hacia el, con un movimiento rápido esquiva el ataque, ve como el Digimon destroza la entrada, ahora era imposible escapar.

Se levanta lentamente y dice- **te daré la batalla que quieres, esta vez lo haré bien, y no te podrás quejar.**

El Digimon mira atentamente a Tai, ve que la mirada sin brillo que existía en el principio ya no estaba, ahora la mirada que estaba llena de dudas había desaparecido, era una vista seria, dura, llena de valor, confianza.

Le estaba agradando esa mirada, sabia que se iba a divertir mucho, cuando este se prepara para atacarlo, ve que ha extendido sus manos, apareciendo leves ráfagas de viento, eso lo extraña mucho ya que eso en vez de beneficiarlo lo perjudica, ve que lentamente se empieza a formar tornados alrededor de cada estatua, cuando el Digimon quiere reaccionar es demasiado tarde, ya que ve que esos tornados forman barreras psíquicas.

Este contento ve que por fin este elegido esta reaccionando, este toma nuevamente se espada y grita- **ataque excalibur.**

Tai de un movimiento rápido esquiva el ataque ve como nuevamente es destruida mas roca del lugar, con un movimiento prepara su daga para atacarlo, aun no sabe como usarla entonces concentra más energía y ve que el filo de esta empieza brillar cada vez mas, en ese momento el Digimon viendo que lo atacara este se pone encima de otra estatua, antes de que tocara sus pies la estatua de Cody este se resbala cayendo.

Ve que gracias a esa poderosa defensa que Tai había hecho no podría postrarse sobre ninguna de las estatuas, realmente el elegido se estaba arriesgando, en ese momento cuando reacciona ve que la daga esta apunto de atacarlo directamente este lo esquiva a puras penas, Knight Leomon ve el sitio en donde hizo el ataque el elegido legendario ve que el suelo esta totalmente destrozado.

El Digimon con una sonrisa se lanza atacar con su mano izquierda quiere transformarlo en roca, no desea matarlo con su espada ya que se da cuenta de que no podrá tocarlo con nada que le haga, así que corre hacia este con su mano tratando de tocarla, Tai confiando en el mismo evita cada golpe como si desde el principio pudiera hacerlo.

Tai se aleja un poco, de repente trata de lanzarse pero sus piernas no le reaccionan, el cae de rodillas, susurra por lo bajo- **maldición.**

**-Se ve que estas gastando demasiada energía por protegerlos deberías que quitar esa protección, o acaso tienes miedo de destruirlos por alguna equivocación tuya-** dice el Digimon jugando.

El elegido legendario ve que esta gastando demasiada energía por proteger a sus amigos, entonces el se pregunta- **¿Qué debo de hacer?**

**-Se ve que estas gastando demasiada energía por protegerlos deberías que quitar esa protección, o acaso tienes miedo de destruirlos por alguna equivocación tuya-** dice el Digimon jugando.

El elegido legendario ve que esta gastando demasiada energía por proteger a sus amigos, entonces el se pregunta-** ¿Qué debo de hacer? **

Ve la situación y se pregunta si esta bien atacar a la distancia, ya que aun si despliega todo su poder podrá detener y derrotar al Digimon. Antes de moverse Knight Leomon dice-** recuerdas que si no usas todo tu poder, no podrás derrotarme… además me pregunto que pasara si lo usas, destruirás la montaña, tal vez rompas la plataforma, estos caigan al agua ardiente y se desborone.**

El Digimon se sienta en el suelo esperando alguna reacción, al ver que no reacciona dice-** tal vez si usas todo tu poder destruyas la cúpula que protege y caerían los fragmentos de roca sobre ellos, destruyéndolos, o mejor aun, empezaría a caer lava ardiendo lo cual inundaría este lugar derritiéndolos.**

Ve que su rival esta sosteniendo su daga con fuerza, ve que nuevamente esta logrando su objetivo el cual era que este tuviera dudas de él mismo. Sonriendo ve que nuevamente esta provocando dudas, finalmente dice-** no me importa. **

De ese modo Tai corre nuevamente hacia el Digimon, este feliz viendo que Tai ya había perdido la razón, pero ve que tira su daga al suelo, y empieza a lanzar puño a diestra y siniestra.

El Digimon viendo que el quiere pelear a mano limpia ve que era una excelente oportunidad para transformarlo en roca, este con su mano derecha lanza un ataque al cuerpo de Tai, este lo esquiva, respondiendo al ataque lanza una patada, pero esta es interceptada con la mano derecha del Digimon.

Tai viendo que estaba en peligro alza su otra pierna al mismo tiempo coloca una mano en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que esa pierna que había levantado golpeaba el rostro, lanzándolo lejos del sitio de donde estaba.

Knight leomon se estrella con una de las estatuas que están protegidas, pero rápidamente es expulsado por el campo protector y nuevamente es dirigido a otra estatua, cuando llega a la otra estatua protegida, esta vuelve a repetir el mismo proceso, regresándolo hacia Tai, esta tenia preparada su mano con un tono brillante.

El Digimon viendo que estaba en peligro entierra su mano izquierda en el suelo lastimándola seriamente, este adolorido se levanta del suelo y dice- maldito sabes lo que haces, preparaste el sitio para que yo chocara con las barreras y destruirme.

Tai sonreía, desde hace tiempo no había tenido el control de nada, desde que había realizado las pruebas y eso ya era demasiado tiempo, ya que la ultima que tuvo control sobre algo fue durante las pruebas de los elegidos.

El Digimon se levanta totalmente y dice-** eres astuto Tai, pero te falta mucho para derrotarme se que quieres derrotarme usando tus manos pero eso no bastara ya que mi armadura esta totalmente hecha de metal legendario, gruesas placas solo tu daga o la daga de tu compañero pueden romperla, así que deberás de atacarme con esta.**

Tai viendo la situación toma la daga con su mano izquierda, antes de que pudiera enfocarse a su enemigo, Knight Leomon ya estaba enfrente de este, golpeándolo en el estomago, este cae al suelo soltando la daga, antes de que pudiera levantarse el Digimon cae sobre el aprisionándolo con sus piernas y con un movimiento brusco baja su mano maldita hacia el cuerpo de su rival.

Viendo las intensiones del Digimon este con sus dos manos detiene la mano del Digimon, esta quedo a milímetros de la cara del elegido legendario, rápidamente la pelea se transforma en una lucha de fuerza física ya que si Tai cedía era su fin pero si lograba que el se tocara era el fin del Digimon.

El Digimon sonríe al parecer hay algo que Tai esta ignorando, algo de gran importancia, se da cuenta demasiado tarde cuando el Digimon deja de hacer fuerza y este confundido deja de apretar por un momento, el Digimon aprovechando la confusión toca la mano izquierda de Tai trasformando en roca su brazo.

Este aterrado ve como poco a poco su brazo izquierdo el cual apenas hace poco había recuperado la movilidad nuevamente quedaba inutilizado, el Digimon se levanta y dice-** ahora que harás emisario sin un brazo eres como una marioneta. **

Este siente el dolor que le provoca el tener su brazo imposibilitado. Ve que si lo mueve un poco este de desboronara, así que el toma una decisión, sabe que no tiene otra salida, cierra su puño y dice-** lo siento brazo, pero es necesario para poder derrotar a ese tipo. **

El Digimon no puede creer lo que esta viendo Tai cierra su puño derecho y golpea con fuerza su brazo desprendiéndolo de su cuerpo, como si fuera en cámara lenta ve como este cae al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos en el suelo, ve la mueca de dolor que le causa ver que aun queda parte de la roca y de su piel, se nota como por algunos poros de roca gotea sangre.

Tai rápidamente dice-** haré todo lo necesario para derrotarte a ti y a todo lo que se me ponga enfrente, no me detendré, no dudare, al mismo tiempo confiare en mis amigos y en mí para lograrlo.**

Knight leomon dice-** si estas decidido entonces lo haremos a tu modo, veo que ya no hay dudas en tu corazón y en tu mente así que acabemos de una vez esta pelea.**

Este toma su espada y ve que el elegido toma la daga, Tai concentra todo su poder en un solo ataque el cual destruya la armadura del Digimon, en eso oye una voz que le susurra- **Gaea… Gaea… Gaea… Gaea… Gaea………..**

Este no comprende lo que sucede pero sabe que esa voz le esta indicando lo que debe de hacer. En ese momento el Digimon se lanza tirando una estocada recta ve como su espada ha tomado un color negro, Tai también corre para atacara al Digimon en ese momento su daga torna un color oscuro cuando estaba muy cerca del uno del otro cuando Tai esquiva el ataque del Digimon por un milímetro y grita-** corte de Gaea. **

El hace un corte pero es tanto el poder liberado que se forma miles de tornados dentro de la habitación, cada tornado rasga la poderosa armadura del Digimon, finalmente el ataque termina su efecto y ve como este empieza a caer al suelo.

Tai se siente mareado, ve a su alrededor, poco a poco va retirando las barreras, pero antes de poder retirarlas ve que todas las estatuas se empiezan a desintegrar, Tai al verlas dice-** no por favor, no… **

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso este cae desmayado………….

Tai estaba en medio de la calle era un cielo gris, muy triste y oscuro antes de que pudiera reaccionar es teletransportado a una habitación la cual aparece una mujer de 30 años apenas levantándose ella estaba apenas vestía con un brasier muy provocativo, ve su pelo largo de color zanahoria el entre si dice-** Sora. **

Ve como ella se levanta y se cambia, cuando entonces sin que ele pudiera hacer algo ve que ella ya esta cambiada sale al comedor en donde estaba ya estaba sentada una señora de unos 40 años, vestida elegantemente con ropa oscura, en su mano derecha tiene una copa de vino, Tai se da cuenta de que se trata de ropa de sirvienta, antes de que ella hubiera terminado de poner el almuerzo la señora la toma de los hombros y besa apasionadamente a Sora.

Tai avergonzado por ver la escena se pregunta por ella no la aleja, entonces ve como ella le responde al beso de un modo apasionado, poco después se separa y totalmente sonrojada dice-** señora aquí no es un buen lugar, si nos descubren que dirán de nosotras. **

Esta la toma de los hombros y le dice de un modo enérgico-** tu no dirás nada ya que tu me perteneces, eres una puta lesbiana que desea que la cojan, ahora agáchate y lámeme………… **

Este rápidamente cambia de escena y ve ahora que esta en un callejón donde estaban las prostitutas ahora se pregunta a cual de las chicas se encontrara, entonces ve que enfrente de él hay una chica con minifalda ajustada, un TOP blanco, de pelo rubio largo hasta media espalda mientras la observa que una chica pelirroja se acerca y le dice-** oye crees que haya algún cliente, ya vez que no hemos tenido suerte en esta semana. **

Ve que las chicas se ponen a platicar, antes de que terminaran ve algo en la chica rubia, mira sus ojos, siente que conoce la mirada entonces también reconoce un tono en el timbre de la voz de la "chica", estaba tan sorprendido que solo murmura-** Matt… **- nuevamente restriega sus ojos y lo comprueba era Matt vestido de travestí prostituyendose.

Antes de que pudiera decir la escena cambia rápidamente y ve que esta en un cementerio ve que su visión lo guía primero a una tumba que dice:

**Mimi Tachikawa  
****Descanse en paz **

Ve que ella esta muerta, el baja su mirada y se siente incompetente nuevamente es llevado a otra tumba la cual estaba totalmente abandonada al parecer llevaba años de que estaba así, el acercándose limpia el polvo que estaba y ve que se trata de su tumba, no podía creerlo estaba viendo su propia tumba, eso era el colmo estaba su tumba totalmente abandonada, el simplemente piensa-** eso significaba que el iba a morir de todos modos. **

Nuevamente es enviado a otro lado su visión no se detenía, ahora estaba en un callejón totalmente abandonado no había nadie entonces ve como dos automóviles se detenían en ese callejón, ve que en el primer carro salía un hombre de pelo azul oscuro vestido de policía con una mujer de pelo violeta amordazada de manos vestida apenas con ropa interior, ve notoriamente un brazalete el cual decía "TE AMO", muy bonito de color dorado.

Mientras en la otra salía un joven vestido de traje negro muy fino su pelo de color café un poco mas claro, Tai al verlos los reconoce, sabe que son Ken, Cody y Yolei, Este aun llevando a Yolei de la mano le dice-** camina pequeña zorra, no tengo tu tiempo. **

Ve como ella lloraba llena de terror ya que ella esta siendo apuntada con una pistola mientras este avanzaba ve que Cody se acerca este detrás estaba un guardaespaldas con un maletín este al verlos ella sigue llorando, entonces cody dice-** acaso es ella. **

Él contesta-** si es ella, esta mujer nos ha estado espiando, sabe de todos nuestros negocios. **

Cody haciendo una mueca de que lo que estaba haciendo Yolei estaba mal, dice-** mal, muy mal señorita, pero antes de hacer alguna acción que sea requerida…-** Cody hace una seña a su guardaespaldas este abre un maletín en donde tenia frascos con sustancias al parecer drogas muy fuertes y extrañas, una jeringa y agujas-** tengo que hacerte unas preguntas que solo contestaras así. **

Este prepara la jeringa y después de unos minutos inyecta la droga en el cuello de Yolei, ve como lentamente deja ella de llorar y este le empieza a preguntar cosas relacionadas a sus negocios turbios y ella le respondía sin titubear, después de haberle hecho varias preguntas dice-** eso es todo, ya puedes acabar con ella. **

Tai ve como Ken cortaba cartucho y se disponía a disparar a la cabeza de Yolei, cuando de repente ve como se aleja de ese lugar y antes de que cambiara el escenario oye un disparo… todo estaba oscuro de repente ve un relámpago que ilumina el sitio ve que esta en la entrada de un hospital psiquiátrico lentamente es llevado hacia el interior del lugar llega a la entrada de un cuarto, empieza a escuchar risas estridentes al mismo tiempo lloraba, el de momento logra entrar y ve a un chico de pelo anaranjado atado de manos y pies a la cama, entre murmullos dice-** Izzy, que te sucedió… **

Ve que la puerta se abre y ve a un joven de unos 32 años que tenia pelo largo tanto que se hacia una cola de caballo, ve los lentes y reconoce el rostro serio de la persona que estaba ahí, era Joe que entraba, ve que detrás de el entran dos enfermeros muy corpulentos.

Ve la sonrisa de Joe, pero esa sonrisa era muy distinta a la que el le conocía, era una sonrisa cínica como si disfrutara al ver el estado que estaba su paciente.

Mientras lo miraba dice-** creo que esta paciente esta listo para el siguiente paso, de nuestro tratamiento, pero si no resulta, este morirá-** y dice en un tono aburrido-** … todo por la ciencia… **

El chico del valor no podía creerlo Joe estaba loco por algún experimento que le estaba practicándole, eso no podía ser cierto, pero ahora le surgía una duda, como era posible que no pudiera reconocer Joe a Izzy, había algo raro.

Mientras tanto nuevamente sucedía lo mismo cambiaba nuevamente de escenario ahora que futuro les mostrarían, en ese momento nuevamente esta en la calle escuchaba las sirenas de los carros policías en ese momento es trasladado a un edificio abandonado donde ve a un chico rubio vestido de negro, a un lado llevaba un maletín, esta persona se estaba escondiendo, en su mano tenia a una niña de cinco años apuntándole con una pistola.

Tai estaba harto de la situación que ya estaba harto, así que decidió que era hora de actuar y detener esa visión, pero le era imposible. Ve como la niña lloraba aterrada, el chico molesto dice-** cállate escuincla quieres que te mate. **

La niña lloraba aun muy fuerte, fuera del edificio escuchaba las sirenas de las policías mientras tanto ella empieza a escuchar unos pasos que muy cuidadosamente están subiendo, de repente el chico mira hacia la puerta y ve a una chica de pelo castaño largo hasta media espalda, vestida de un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, un TOP blanco con un chaleco antibalas, en la cintura llevaba una placa policíaca.

La chica dice-** detente Tk no lo hagas aun estas a tiempo, entrégate y me asegurare de que nada te pase. **

Tai estaba aun sorprendido por el de que estaba viendo era a Tk al parecer el había hecho algo muy malo, acaso era un ladrón, o algo peor.

Tk diciendo- **crees que solo iré a la cárcel, sabes perfectamente Kary que no solo estaré encerrado, sino que sin hacer nada me mandaran a ejecutar, crees que quedare impune después de todo lo que he hecho, después de toda la gente que he matado. No Kary, no me dejaran vivir, será mejor que siga huyendo. **

Tai ve que se trata de Kary, ella era policía, pero ver esa situación le era tan difícil, entre todos ellos se estaban matando Kary aun mantenía apuntando su arma a el, trataba de salvarlos pero el veía la mirada de Tk, era una mirada sombría que no expresaba ningún sentimiento la castaña estaba temblando, el rubio aun mantenía su arma a la niña, en ese momento el cambia la dirección de su arma apuntándole a la joven policía.

En ese momento se oye un disparo que sale de un arma, entonces ve que de repente Tk cae al suelo, ve que no se mueve ella se acerca y ve que en la frente del chico esta incrustada la bala con la cual ella acababa con la vida de ella.

Tai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ve como su hermanita una chica la cual no seria capaz de tomar un arma o ser policía, pero ahora era todo totalmente diferente ahora ella podía matar sin dudar.

En ese momento nuevamente la imagen cambia totalmente ahora estaba en un muelle lentamente el llega a un barco grande de tipo mercantil, el al entrar oye ruidos no sabe que pensar ahora se pregunta de que amigo será ahora la visión. Cuando de repente el esta dentro de una habitación no sabía como había llegado ahí, en ese momento ve que entra una chica aun con pantalón de mezclilla pero ahora con una chamarra color negro, ve que detrás de la chica entra un hombre corpulento, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, este la abofetea, ve que ella esta atada de manos.

Ve la luz de la habitación se prende, Tai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era su hermana ala que había abofeteado, entonces la persona que la abofeteo la toma bruscamente la toma del rostro, por un momento la contempla y dice-** tienes un bonito rostro y un buen cuerpo darán mucho por ti en el extranjero. **

Ella lo único que hace es escupirle en la cara, Tai ve que a su hermana la atraparon una **traficantes de blancas, **la persona solo sonríe y dice- **cuando termine contigo serás una chica de lo mas sumisa y caliente, capaz de satisfacer a cualquiera. **

En ese momento llega el capitán del barco y dice-** dentro de una hora partiremos. **

La persona sonríe y dice-** esta bien, llévensela al "cuarto" y prepárenla. **

Dos tipos llegan y la toman, Tai usando su fuerza quiere saber que le pasa a ella, entonces él siguiéndola llega a un cuarto, ella veía que usaba toda su fuerza para liberarse, finalmente llega a un cuarto en donde había una simple cama con unos tirantes, ambos hombres acuestan a Kary mientras que ella forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de amarrarla uno de ellos toma una jeringa y prepara una gran cantidad de droga mientras que el otro tomaba unos audífonos con un aparato de audio.

Kary al sentir el pinchazo de la jeringa ella trata de seguir peleando pero sentía que su cuerpo se le adormecía pero su mente aun estaba lo suficientemente conciente pero ya no tenia claro sus pensamientos, el otro le pone los audífonos y sin poder defenderse ella escucha el contenido del aparato de sonido.

Este ve que pasa al tiempo de demasiado rápido, veía que para nada le quitaban los audífonos pero constantemente era drogada, después de un tiempo le quitaron los amarres pero noto que ella no ponía resistencia ni intentaba escapar, extrañado ve que arriban a otro puerto.

Ve que la puerta en donde estaba su hermana encerrada, lentamente entra la persona que ella le había escupido, ella al verlo se para, se pone firme y en vez de mostrarle su odio ella hace un signo de sumisión, ella toda sucia se arrodilla y dice-** que es lo que desea mi amo. **

El hombre sonriente dice-** quiero que te desnudes y te masturbes como lo has hecho durante esta semana. **

Tai no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a su hermana, ahora lucia como una gatita en celo, ve como ella se desnuda mostrando su cuerpo y antes de que ella se terminara de desnudar Tai es nuevamente llevado a otro lado.

Ahora estaba en un cuarto lleno de comodidades a los pies de una cama estaba una chica estaba desnuda solo estaba vestida con una pataleta negra muy pequeña y su pecho desnudo, entonces ve que una persona que entra y dice-** como esta mi gatita. **

Ella alza su cabeza y con una voz llena de sumisión dice-** bien mi amo. **

Ve que Kary fue vendida, pero le lavaron el cerebro al grado que tal vez ya ni recuerda quien es, Tai baja la mirada ya que esta vez quería ya irse, este futuro que estaba viendo cada vez era peor. Simplemente quería salir de ahí.

Nuevamente cambia el escenario ahora se preguntaba que vería, cuando se da cuenta el esta en medio de un relleno sanitario a fuera de la ciudad, el al verlo se tapa la boca debido al olor penetrante que había por el alrededor tanto que su nariz y paladar quedaba infestado de esa apeste. De repente ve que de frente va caminando una persona vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla roto, sucio, apestoso, arriba traía una especie de saco color crema igual de sucio y parchado, su pelo era largo sucio y enmarañado, tenia una barba la cual cubría parte de su rostro, sus zapatos estaban rotos, gastados, sucios con hoyos al frente, su mirada era triste derrotada, el comprende que esta persona que esta viendo se trata de un vagabundo, el rápidamente se pone a pensar que elegido le falta por ver, y se da cuenta de que se trata de Davis.

Tai baja la mirada ve que a Davis tiene un futuro muy triste y desalentador al igual que todos, ve como camina por el suelo, buscando algo de comida o que taparse ya que empezaba a llover, ve como su amigo toma un pedazo de cartón totalmente sucio de restos de comida ya podrida y la coloca sobre su cabeza, el sigue caminando cuando tanto el como al de la visión ven que algo esta brillando ambos se acercan a eso que brillan y ven una mano humana sobresaliendo de toda esa basura, cuando se acerca ve que se trata de un brazalete el cual decía "TE AMO".

Su visión se acerca, lentamente el vagabundo saca toma el brazalete cuando accidentalmente la basura que esta sobre ese cuerpo descubriéndolo, al sentir ese olor se tapa la nariz y la boca descubriendo el cuerpo de la persona muerta. Ve que se trata de Yolei pero al parecer llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí tirada en ese relleno sanitario, ya que ve su cuerpo estaba lleno de gusanos, su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado ya que al parecer le había arrojado algo mas que una bala al parecer acido para que nadie la reconociera, aun traía las ropas que con las cual el la vio morir.

Tai sin soportar mas las escenas cae de rodillas y gritando dice-** por favor, ya basta ya no quiero seguir viendo este futuro que le roba la esperanza a cualquiera.**

De repente detrás de su espalda se forma una figura que le dice-** pero a que le temes si e el futuro que estas construyendo Tai.**

Todo lo que estaba viendo se vuelve negro, al mismo tiempo se voltea y dice- **¿Qué quieres decir con esto Knight Leomon? **

**-Nada solo que estas viendo la cosecha de, lo que hasta ahora has sembrado. **

**-¿Quieres decir que nadie puede cambiar ese futuro? **

**-No nunca he dicho eso, pero si sigues con la tendencia de tus acciones hasta ahora ese futuro que viste llegara a ser cierto. **

**-****Entonces que puedo hacer. **

**-Nada, debes seguir hasta ahora, nadie sabe que es lo que le depara en el futuro, pero lo más importante que debes preguntarte es. **

Ambos se quedan mirando al otro hasta que finalmente el digimon dice-** que futuro que he visto es el que debo seguir, o si las dos visiones pertenecen a un mismo futuro o cada visión pertenece a un futuro distinto.**

El elegido extrañado dice-** ¿Como sabes de mi visión? **

-**Fácil al aplicar mi técnica de sombras del pasado pude ver todos tus recuerdos más importantes y vi esa visión que tú has tenido hace poco. Y una parte de mi se quedo en tu mente por si acaso llegaras a derrotarme.**

Él se queda callado, no sabia que era lo que pretendía ese ser, ya no quería salir de ahí debido a que no quería enfrentar a sus amigos debido a que no quiere ver la reacción de sus amigos al enterarse de la muerte de Mimi, pero al mismo tiempo ese digimon le explicaba algo que no se le había ocurrido ya que el siempre pensaba que las visiones eran cosas que veía de un futuro, pero si era cierto eso quiere decir que hay dos probables futuros, uno peor que el otro, ninguno de los dos hay esperanzas de que haya victoria para los elegidos.

En ese momento ve que el Digimon se empieza a desintegrar, lentamente ve como desaparece, en ese momento el dentro de ese mundo gris y triste de su visión el cierra los ojos, cuando los abre ve que ya no esta en ese mundo, ahora esta viendo al techo, aunque su cabeza esta sobre unas piernas apoyándose como una almohada, aun ve borroso pero esta vez no es debido a una ceguera solo es el cansancio.

Finalmente logra enfocar su vista, ve un par de ojos angustiados, ella reconoce esa mirada llena de amor y angustia. El en un susurro dice- **Sora, están todos bien. **

Ella sostenía su cabeza y le dice-** Tai gracias a dios que esta bien, cuando te encontramos tirado en el suelo tu nariz torcida, una pierna lastimada. **

Tai se extraña ya que no le menciona nada de su brazo, el discretamente alza su brazo izquierdo, ve que su brazo izquierdo esta completo, el lentamente mueve su mano, ve que esta se mueve, se pregunta que esta pasando.

El lentamente se levanta, ve a todos a su alrededor observándolo con cuidado, el una mirada rápida ve que están todos, antes de que se relajara, Matt se acerca y le dice-** Tai sabes en donde esta Mimi, Palmon y Gatomon. **

Tai nuevamente mira a su alrededor y nota que efectivamente no están, el al darse cuenta de la realidad cae de rodillas, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y dice-** no por que, por que dios mió, soy un inútil. **

Todos se sorprenden por el cambio repentino de Tai. Matt se agacha y le pregunta-** ¿Qué les sucedió? **

Tai con las manos en el suelo dice-** por mi incompetencia, por mi maldito miedo Mimi, Gatomon y Palmon… … … **

Se detiene se le había formado un nudo en la garganta no podía decirles las verdad cuando iba a decirles oye una voz que dice-** ellas no están aquí, ya que las teletransporte a una zona lejos de aquí. **

Tai por un momento deja de llorar, busca el origen de la voz, ve que se trata de Knight leomon que aun esta en el suelo con su armadura destrozada, el con un esfuerzo dice-** Tai, no debes de preocuparte, tus amigas están en otra zona a salvo. **

Este molesto se levanta y dice-** como puede decir eso, si vi como ellas morían en frente de mí. **

**-Eso te hice parecer, deseaba medir tus habilidades ya que todo esto fue una prueba.**- dice casi en un suspiro el Digimon.

**-Una prueba, quieres decir que me probaste todo el tiempo para medir mis habilidades. **

**-Mas que eso, también cure muchos de tus miedos de los cuales te aquejaban sin saberlo, ahora mírate ya eres todo un elegido legendario. **

Este bajaba la cabeza ahora comprendía lo dura de su prueba, finalmente el nudo por la muerte de Mimi y los Digimons, en ese momento Sora se acerca a Tai, mira con mas detenimiento al Digimon y este también observa a Sora, cuando de repente el Digimon sigue hablando-** Tai recuerda debes confiar mas en tu poder, además cuando estén listos las dagas mostraran mas secretos los cuales no muestran debido a lo prematuro de sus poderes. **

Tai y Matt observan sus dagas, se preguntan que más secretos les guarda la daga. Ven que y un portal de abre el Digimon notando que se les iba las fuerzas dice-** por ahí deben de irse, saldrán a unos 100 metros de donde están ellas. **

Sora queda mirándolo un poco mas y el Digimon nota una sombra que esta detrás de ella, el Digimon alarmado dice-** Tai, debes de tener cuidado, entre ustedes hay…… **

No pudo terminar la frase ya que este se desintegro, Tai estaba dudoso, que le habría querido decir el Digimon, acaso hay un poder entre nosotros, o era otra. Este lanza sus manos a la cabeza y dice- **odio cuando me dicen las cosas en clave. **

Todos sonríen pero era ya muy tarde debías de seguir caminando, todos penetran el portal dejando el sitio.

Al salir ven que están en un sitio con el cielo oscuro, la vegetación muerta, el suelo podrido, Tai sabe que se trata de la zona en la cual esta el castillo de Satanamon.

Mientras veían eso Sora esta pensativa cuando oye una voz que dice- **¿Por qué has tardado tanto en salir? **

Sora se sobresalta un poco debido a que no esperaba que Satanamon se comunicara tan pronto, ella siguiendo caminando dice- nada solo tuvimos unos cuantos problemas.

**-tantos problemas para salir si tardaron siete días adentro de la montaña y llevas nueve desde que cortarte comunicación conmigo. **

**-SIETE DIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** Sora gritaba sorprendida, todos se voltean extrañados por el comentario, ella trata de inventar algo pero no se le ocurre nada, así dice- que me miran así, acaso dije algo inapropiado.

Todos ven que el, estrés en Sora esta algo mal, y deciden no decirle nada, pero Matt empieza a sospechar de ella ya que por que ahora dice siete días, no sabe como interpretar esa fecha, decide seguir viendo.

Mientras tanto Sora se reprimía mentalmente sobre la tontería que había hecho, si Tai o Matt hubieran estado mas finos la hubieran descubierto, ahora lo que debía de hacer era calmarse y descubrir lo que su clon había descubierto.

**Continuara……………**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor:** Dos de marzo del 2007 primera actualización de este fic en el año, además estoy feliz ya que este día me he graduado de mi carrera, oficialmente soy un pasante en Licenciado en informática, se que muy repentino todo esto, pero les agradezco a todos los lectores que han estado junto a mi en todo este tiempo leyendo mis fic ya que sacar mi carrera no ha sido nada fácil, ahora si el fic Lo que le dijo el Digimon sobre sus visiones serán acaso dos futuros distintos o serán parte de un mismo futuro, creen que descubran a Sora, que sucederá con ella si la descubren, eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:** ESTO SERA UNA SORPRESA **

**Traficante de blancas:** bueno este término se le dice a todos aquellos que trafican con mujeres, generalmente este tipo de personas, secuestran a mujeres bonitas, las someten a un entrenamiento para que se transformen en esclavas sexuales y después las venden en el extranjero como mercancía.


	18. CAP 13: TRAICION AL DESCUBIERTO

**CAP 13: TRAICION AL DESCUBIERTO**

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola después de varios meses sin actualizar aquí como lo prometí, ahora solo espero que les agrade este episodio. Eso no acepto reclamos.Otro detalle este fic el pasado primero de abril cumplio dos años de su publicacion asi como fue mi cumpleaños, este fic se dificulto mas de lo esperado asi que comencemos.

* * *

Todos los elegidos caminaban hacia una gran esfera, Matt adelanta el paso y llega en donde esta Mimi, todos ven que ella esta recostada, durmiendo, a los lados están los dos Digimons faltantes, este se acerca lo mas rápido posible.

El se agacha y mueve suavemente a Mimi, en ese momento los dos Digimons despiertan y miran la escena extrañados ya que no recuerdan nada de lo que sucedió, poco momentos después Mimi abre los ojos y dice- **¿Qué me paso?, solo recuerdo la mano de ese Digimon sobre mi cabeza y después todo se vuelve confuso.**

Kary se acerca y dice- **no te debes de preocupar por nada Mimi, ya todo termino Tai logro salvar a todos y además pudo conseguir la segunda daga.**

Tai se sonroja por el comentario pero rápidamente recupera la compostura y dice- **debemos continuar no se cuanto tiempo hemos perdido, pero de algo estoy seguro aun Satanamon no posee mi esencia.**

Todos asienten, pero ven que es muy noche y deciden descansar en ese sitio por este día ya que mañana partirían hacia el castillo de Satanamon……….

Una semana después………

Todos los elegidos aun no salían del sitio de donde estaba la montaña de los elementos, ya que revisando el mapa de donde estaban ellos y el castillo era como un mes de camino ya que de alguna razón los Digimon aun seguían sin digievolucionar.

Era de noche y todos se habían colocado en un sitio para descansar mientras tanto Izzy había tenido problemas nuevamente para comunicarse con el castillo de la luz, después de un gran esfuerzo logra abrir el portal. Sora que estaba viendo como lo hacia, memorizaba cada movimiento que hacia ya que en cualquier momento ella tal vez llegara a necesitarlo.

En ese momento aparece la imagen de Genai que dice- **elegidos me tenían muy preocupados desde hace 17 días.**

Yolei pregunta- **¿Cómo que 17 días?**

En eso aparece José y dice- **si desde que hablamos perdimos todo contacto de ustedes entraron en la montaña durante siete días.**

Todos al unísono igual que Sora dicen- **siete días.**

Genai dice- **si estuvieron dentro de la montaña durante siete días.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, por ese dato saco a todos muy extrañados ya que Sora había dicho eso, pero nada, Izzy secretamente empezaba sospechar de Sora ya que se le hacia muy extraño que ella supiera ese dato, y además ella últimamente había estado muy cerca de el aprendiendo a usar su laptop.

En ese momento la imagen del intercomunicador cambia y aparece Jesús este mira a Tai y le pregunta- **Tai ya tienes la segunda daga.**

El asiente y muestra la daga como si nada, Jesús la mira, sin decir nada entre ellos dice- **y como andas con tus visiones Tai, no has cometidos alguna locura por seguirlas y tratar de evitarlas.**

Tai baja la cabeza y dice- **no, pero he tenido dos visiones las cuales muestra un futuro muy lejano una de ellos vi como todos nosotros teníamos un futuro torcido en el cual todos al final moríamos y en la otra visión observe a un nuevo grupo de elegidos el cual peleaban con un nuevo emisario de la oscuridad al parecer aun mas cruel que yo.**

Jesús medita las palabras y dice- **posiblemente se trate de dos futuros, pero lo malo es que no sabemos a que futuro pertenezca a cada visión, tal vez una sea de esperanza como también de destrucción… no lo se, solo veremos los resultados al final.**

El elegido legendario asiente y piensa- **así que debo de esperar pero si me equivoco todos tendrán ese futuro horrible que cabo de ver.**

Finalmente Tai se levanta y con una mirada ve a Matt y este entiende, ambos se retiran a entrenar con las dagas ya que no saben que es lo que puede pasar y además así descubrir su otro secreto.

Ambos se retiran y cuando lo hacen Yolei pregunta- **Jesús de casualidad ya se pudo comunicar con el mundo real.**

Todos ven que el asiente que no y el pregunta- **deben de tener cuidado para este momento Satanamon debe de estar preparándose para atacarlos cuando ustedes apenas entren.**

Genai dice- **además como ustedes no saben en donde esta la esencia de Tai el no podrá completarlas.**

Cody que se había mantenido callado dice- **pero aun creo que no podamos salir con vida, ya que no hemos visto el poder de Satanamon y así como Tai tuvo problemas cuando lo enfrento, no se que será de nosotros tal vez no podamos intervenir.**

Joe dice- **si además recuerda que tenemos ese trato por salvar a Sora, aun estamos más amarrados de las manos, así que lo mejor será ver que podemos hacer.**

Jesús viendo el desanimo de todos ellos dice- **si no tienen fe en cada unos de ustedes en su prójimo jamás podrán derrotar a Satanamon ya que el usa todo lo que hay en su alrededor, tiene una habilidad terrible, muestra el temor mas grande que tengas y te lo muestra y te lo hace vivir en carne viva.**

Todos se atemorizan pero entonces aparece asuka que dice- **por eso no deben de tener miedo, no mostrar ninguna debilidad, la debilidad de uno es remplazada por la fortaleza del otro, recuerden eso.**

Cada uno siente que esas palabras eran muy hermosas y les llenaba de alegría, sabía que eso era posible, pero aun así había dudas en sus corazones.

Mientras tanto………

Tai y Matt seguían entrenando con sus dagas cada vez encontraban nuevos poderes cada uno mas poderoso que el otro pero aun así no podían encontrar ese secreto ya que ese poder que desplegaban con la daga no era suficiente.

Finalmente después de entrenar durante más de dos horas ambos deciden terminar de descansar.

Cuando se sientan para tomar aire Kary llega corriendo y dice- **Satanamon esta en el comunicador de Izzy.**

Ambos se levantan y corren hacia el comunicador, cuando llegan todos están a la defensiva ya que no esperaban ver a Satanamon así, al llegar aquí Tai dice- **Satanamon que haces aquí.**

El sonriente dice- **que crees solo pasaba por aquí, viendo que aun se mantienen juntos después de tanto tiempo, se ve que aun no aprenden la lección, verdad.**

Davis molesto dice- **¿Cuál lección?**

**-La única lección que debe ser aprendida, yo no puedo ser derrotado, no hay poder en el Digimundo, soy tan poderoso que en este mismo momento puedo decirles que hay un traidor entre todos ustedes y aun no se han dado cuenta.**

Todos se miran extrañados como si estuvieran otra vez dudando cada uno de ellos, en ese momento ken se empieza a reír y dice- **vaya Satanamon al parecer tu eres el que no entiende**- el Digimon confundido pregunta- **¿explícame o gran emperador del Digimundo?**

Ken un poco molesto dice- **si existiera un traidor entre nosotros ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, el ya habría tomado algún comunicador y se habría comunicado con usted, y si el se comunicara v por medio de la esencia Tai o Matt ya se habrían dado cuenta.**

Satanamon disfrutando eso mira a todos pero en especial a Sora la cual miraba a todos lo más tranquilamente, este ve como sonríe mientras en la mente de Sora ella le dice- _**¿Qué intentas hacer Satanamon, estas loco?**_

_**-Nada solo quiero ver su nivel de reacción ya que así sabré como lo tomaras cuando te descubran.**_

Ella molesta dice a Satanamon con la boca- que tratas de hacer con decirnos eso, todos pensaríamos que en verdad hay un traidor entre nosotros, acaso quieres que desconfiemos y así dividir el grupo o peor aun que Tai o Matt cometan una tontería.

Satanamon sonriendo dice- vaya chiquilla, veo que durante tu estancia en el castillo de la luz aprendiste mucho, ahora sabes que no puedo engañar al grupo de elegidos ya que alguien descubriría la mentira al instante.

_**-Eres astuta Sora, pudiste haber cometido un error pero no, sabría que no me decepcionarías.**_

Sora solo frunce el seño y mira con odio a Satanamon, mientras que este solo sonríe y dice- **veo que mis trucos sucios de nada servirán, han aprendido a ser un grupo unido, así que me despido pero recuerden ustedes no podrán derrotarme, y si lo logran los felicitare desde el otro mundo…. Ah se me olvidaba no pienso atacar hasta que lleguen a los alrededores del castillo de la oscuridad.**

Finalmente se apaga, aunque en la mente de Sora oye la voz de Satanamon dice- _**deseo hablar contigo por ese comunicador que tiene Izzy.**_

Ella simplemente cierra los ojos como asintiendo, pero después de eso mira a todos y ve que todos tienen una cara de malestar, ella sabe el por que aunque no lo demuestran todos tienen algo de duda sobre las palabras de Satanamon.

Tai viendo la situación dice- **lo mejor será que descansemos y mañana debemos de caminar otro poco.**

Todos asienten y se cuestan a dormir………….

Cinco horas después…………

Todos estaban durmiendo, en eso ella se levanta y ve como están todos, ve que nadie esta haciendo guardia, disimuladamente se levanta y se dirige con un paso silencioso hacia la mochila de Izzy, ella lo toma y saca con cuidado el aparato holográmico y la PC portátil de Izzy, con un paso lento ella se adentra en el bosque, con cuidado se interna tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando de repente una luz se ilumina y ella se esconde detrás de un árbol.

Ella mira de reojo y ve que se trata de una silueta luminosa la cual era de una mujer de alas blancas vestida de una túnica igual de blanca, ella no podía ver su rostro, pero oye lo que empieza a decir

**-Mi amo ahora no pueden defenderse, están a nuestra merced, nomás cuando se descuiden atacare para matarlos. Esos tontos de los elegidos legendarios podrán hacer cualquier estupidez.**

En ese momento ve que la luz se apaga y dice- **debo de irme mi amo, aquí no es un lugar seguro pueden descubrir mi presencia.**

En eso ve que como se transforma en un halo de luz desapareciendo del lugar. Ella respira mas tranquilo, camina por unos cinco minutos y encuentra que esta lo suficientemente alejado del sitio, ella rápidamente coloca en el suelo el aparato de holograma, con cuidado conecta la PC portátil de Izzy y con un movimiento conecta los cables al aparato, después ella prende la PC y empieza a trabajar en la conexión con el castillo de la oscuridad

Finalmente logra conectarse al castillo, ve que Satanamon aparece en el holograma y ella dice- **Satanamon que deseas hablar conmigo no sabes lo peligroso que es comunicarme así.**

Ella ve que los ojos de Satanamon se transforman en un rojo intenso y dice de un tono furioso- **estupida como te atreves comunicarte así conmigo, yo nunca te pedí que te comunicaras así.**

**-pero si escuche que usted me hablo en mi mente diciendo que quería comunicarse conmigo por este modo.**

**-No, yo jamás te diría eso a menos que……..**

**-Sora desde este momento tu y yo cortaremos toda comunicación, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, usa el método de siempre, yo jamás comenzare la platica, si llego a empezar una platica tu ignórala, aunque sea de vital importancia ya que tal vez te estarán engañando como ahora.**

**-Quiere decir que esa cosa ya se dio cuenta de nuestro método de comunicación.**

-**Si al parecer te probo y vio que seguiste las indicaciones al pie de la letra, por eso no te dejes engañar, esa cosa te pondrá al descubierto en el mismo instante que tu bajes la guardia.**

Sora rápidamente sin despedirse apaga la PC y desconecta todo, verifica que todo esta bien y regresa al campamento, con cuidado llega y ve que aun todos están dormido, eso la tranquiliza ya que no sabría que explicaciones dar a sus amigos de sus acciones, con cuidado coloca la PC en la mochila de Izzy al igual que el aparato de comunicación.

Después de eso ella regresa a su lugar y se acuesta a dormir tratando de no pensar en nada, después de unos minutos de meditación ella vuelve a dormir.

Al día siguiente……………..

Todos se levantan temprano, al igual que Sora, aunque a ella se le nota un poco cansada como si no hubiera dormido nada en la noche, ve que Yolei y Mimi nuevamente preparan el almuerzo mientras que Izzy revisa la PC portátil y nota algo raro, nota que alguien había tomado la PC portátil revisa con su cámara la cual siempre se activa y ve que hay un extraño resplandor de una silueta la cual no le permite ver quien es esa persona. Él molesto trata de no decir nada ya que esta empezando a creer en las palabras de Satanamon.

Finalmente entre todos terminan de levantar el campamento y se disponen a avanzar, aun en ese rato davis y ken tratan de hacer Digievolucionar a Veemon y Wormon otra vez pero nada funcionan, así que deciden seguir caminando.

Medio día después……………

Todos habían llegado a una especie de gran lago su agua aun se mantenía azul, pura, clara, limpia, aun costado de ese lago había una ladera de una montaña, en dicha ladera había una gran cueva, todos deciden descansar un rato aquí y después emprender el camino hacia el castillo de la oscuridad.

Cuando todos tratan de preparar el lugar para comer algo, Tai siente una presencia extraña a los alrededores era una presencia la cual se le hacia conocida, el se levanta y dice- **quédense aquí voy a investigar.**

Matt se levanta y dice- **yo te acompaño Tai.**

**-No, es mejor que te quedes cuidándolos a ellos.**

El chico de la amistad no le agrada la idea pero acepta pero acepta cuidar. Entonces el se interna en el bosque mientras que Matt empieza a sentir esa sensación muy clara, cuando ve que Tai ya se ha internado oye una vez conocida que dice- **así que han podido llegar aquí…………….**

Mientras tanto en el bosque……

Tai caminaba cautelosamente el podía sentir esa presencia por todo el lugar, era una sensación como de alguien que ya había conocido en el pasado, una sensación desagradable, no podía explicarlo, en ese momento llega al claro de un bosque y dice- **se que estas ahí, muéstrate.**

En eso el escucha una risa muy sonora como si estuviera burlándose de chico elegido, y dice- **eres tonto Tai y te dices llamar un elegido legendario.**

En eso en una rama de un árbol aparece una silueta cubierta por una túnica de color negro, esta rápidamente se quita la túnica y muestra su cuerpo, Tai por primera vez desde que esta con los elegidos se sorprende ya que no esperaba ver a Shadow con vida, pero ella estaba totalmente distinta a la vez anterior que se vieron ahora ella vestía una gran armadura negra que lo cubre su cuerpo, en su mano izquierda un nuevo brazalete y en su mano derecha un hacha.

Shadow sonriendo dice- **sabes el trabajo que me costo encontrarte pero gracias al traidor que hay entre ustedes me fue fácil localizarlos.**

Tai no cambia su semblante, mira seriamente a ese ser, sabe lo peligroso que es y lo peor tiene un brazalete el cual ha de funcionar igual o mejor que el suyo. Entonces nota una cosa que dijo y piensa- _acaso dijo traidor, no es posible si existiera uno yo ya me habría dado cuenta._

El elegido dice- **eres tonta sabes que esos trucos funcionarían en mi.**

**-Eres tonto o te haces. Tan confiado estas de tus poderes que no te das cuenta de la realidad.**

**-Calla y pelea de una vez-** decía Tai totalmente molesto y pone una posición de ataque.

**-Esto será divertido-** decía Shadow, Tai con mucho cuidado miraba a ese ser no podía describirlo como un Digimon pero sabia lo peligroso que era cuando decidía pelear en serio, Sora-C pensó muy bien en sus jugadas y ahora tenia que volver a lidiar con ella.

En ese momento Shadow se lanza al ataque dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra tratando Tai ve que ella no guarda ninguna defensa, entonces de un movimiento rápido su pie tira una fuerte patada pero se sorprende mucho cuando su pie atraviesa el cuerpo se Shadow como si fuera una ilusión, entonces el sorprendido no cuida su defensa y Shadow golpea a Tai con el hacha lanzándolo lejos.

Tai al ver que nuevamente estaba en un dilema ya que ahora no sabía como golpearlo. Es ese momento en dirección al campamento ve una gran explosión. El preocupado se levanta y antes de irse dice Shadow- **crees que podrás ayudarlos si ni siguieras puedes tocarme tonto.**

Este se gira y mira a Shadow sabia que algo andaba mal y si no lo descubría ella lo derrotaría…………….

Mientras tanto en le campamento…………

Matt veía como bajo la sombra de un árbol sentada una silueta como si siempre hubiera estado ahí Matt se pone al frente del grupo y dice- **¿Quién eres?**

La silueta sin moverse de su sitio alza un poco la mirada mostrando solo una pequeña fracción de su rostro y dice- **acaso no me recuerdas Matt, aun me duele el brazo por la herida que me hiciste, al parecer tu olvidas; pero yo no.**

Todos ven la situación y en ese momento Sora habla con Satanamon diciendo- _**¿Qué sucede Satanamon?**_

_**-Algo esta mal, por mis pantallas puedo ver que Tai y Matt pelean con la misma cosa; pero….**_- Sora molesta le contesta- _**pero que….**_- Satanamon le contesta- _**no siento sus esencias, son meras ilusiones, serán acaso.**_

Sora molesta le contesta- _**son que Satanamon no te quedes callado**_- ella espera su respuesta pero Satanamon no dice nada, en ese momento ve como la silueta se levanta y descubre su rostro, en ese momento ella se sorprende cuando ve ese rostro nuevamente y escucha la voz de Matt que dice- **Shadow.**

Shadow mostrando su brazo izquierdo ve que es un brazo delgado esquelético pero en una parte del brazo se ve una juntura mal hecha, su brazo normal y ese brazo, esta dice- **vaya hasta que me reconoces.**

Matt trataba de sacar su daga cuando se da cuenta de que ella esta detrás de él, se queda estático y escucha la vez de Shadow que dice- **soy mucho más rápida que tú, no podrás igualarla por más que pelees.**

El aprieta su daga con rabia y de un movimiento rápido gira soltando una ráfaga de hielo, la cual provoca una explosión la cual sale una gran humareda entre las copas de los árboles.

Sora escucha la voz de satanamon que dice- _**se trata de una maquina antigua, capta la esencia cualquier Digimon y es capaz de multiplicarlos generalmente abarca una área de un kilómetro cuadrado.**_

Sora contestándole dice- _**gracias ya se lo que hay que hacer.**_

Ella rápidamente mira a Izzy el cual tenia la computadora portátil abierta, ella se acerca y dice- **Izzy busca por medio de tu PC portátil algo raro en esta área, necesitan nuestra ayuda.**

Izzy no comprende lo que sucede pero hace caso, en eso prende sus radares de búsqueda, mientras que los demás ven la pelea que hay entre Matt y Shadow.

Matt trata de colocarse en una posición en la cual atacar, pero ve que aun es demasiado rápida para atraparla en eso piensa, si lograra congelarles las piernas podría atraparla. En eso ve que no guarda ninguna defensa y entonces prepara su ataque, pero antes de que haga algo ve en medio del bosque un gran tornado el cual ve como arranca cientos de árboles, pero después un silencio total. Matt preocupado empieza hablar con Tai por telepatía- _**Tai que sucede, Tai, Tai Taiiiiiiiii.**_

En eso oye un susurro que dice- _**Matt por lo que mas quieras, no uses tu poder, ni tu daga, te lastimaras seriamente y lo peor es que no pude hacerle ningún daño.**_

Matt se detiene y quiere preguntar si sabe algún modo para derrotar a Shadow, entonces le dice a Tai- _**entonces como derroto a Shadow.**_

En la mente de Matt recibe la respuesta que dice- _**Shadow acaso hay mas de un clon de ella.**_

_**-¿Qué sucede Tai?, acaso están peleando con otra Shadow.**_

Matt tenía extendida la mano sin hacer ningún movimiento, mientras ve que ese Shadow dice- **mi turno.**

En ese momento ella se lanza hacia Matt, tan rápido es el movimiento que cuando se da cuenta el esta tirado en el suelo, no sabe que le sucedió, solo siente que le duele todo el cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Izzy estaba usando todos los radares que le habían dado Genai y José, pero ninguno mostraba nada, hasta que usa uno el cual muestra fuentes de energía, entonces descubre algo, descubre que en medio de la dirección en donde esta Tai y Matt había una especie de fuente de energía la cual era muy fuerte. Entonces ve que donde estaba Matt y Tai no había muestra de otra energía.

Así que Izzy dice discretamente- **aquí en medio de Tai y Matt hay una fuente de energía, hay que ir a verla, tal vez esta cosa sea lo que provoque la aparición de Shadow.**

**-No puede ser, imposible-** Izzy y Sora miraban quien había gritado, ven que se trata de Yolei, cuando ve como Matt esta peleando con Shadow, pero este ve como atraviesa el cuerpo de Shadow, pero este se transforma en especie de humo y ve como este se vuelve a rehacer a espaldas, Shadow como burlándose de él le dice- **tonto no entiendes no me puedes derrotar, soy invencible.**

Sora e Izzy ven que la situación es seria y discretamente se empiezan a alejar del grupo y a internarse dentro del bosque, en la mente de Sora solo decía- _resistan un poco mas, resolveré todo lo mas rápido posible._

Rápidamente los dos se internan en el bosque, esperaban que Shadow no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que si eso era cierto, podría noquear a Matt e ir por ellos. Mientras Matt peleaba aun contra Shadow no encontraba el modo para detenerlo, en ese momento piensa como estará Tai.

Mientras tanto donde esta Tai…………

Este estaba tirado en el suelo, no podía levantarse había usado gran parte de su poder para detener a Shadow pero de nada le había servido ya que aunque hubiera usado su técnica de corte de Gaea, no le había sido suficiente, en ese momento Shadow lanza su hacha hacia Tai pero este se levanta rápidamente y lo esquiva, de repente ve una silueta en el bosque, pero antes de que saliera Tai lo mira seriamente, dándole a entender que no necesitaba de su ayuda (Quien será esa ayuda).

En eso se pone en posición de ataque ya había atacado a su esencia, al la base de datos, ataques normales, y nada había dado resultado ahora lo que le ocurría era defenderse, así que piensa un modo de crear una defensa, así que pone sus manos en una posición de defensa pero antes de que reaccionara, ve que Shadow esta a su espalda y de un movimiento rápido le toma de la frente y de momento siente que no puede mover la piernas, después ella lo suelta y le dice al oído- **con esto será suficiente ahora ya no podrás mover tus piernas, las he dormido.**

Ahora el no podía saber que hacer necesitaba de sus piernas para defenderse, ahora con que caiga al suelo no podrá levantarse, entonces se le ocurre una idea, y con su mano crea una esfera de energía y la expande cubriendo todo el área donde están el solo cubriéndolo, de repente crea otra esfera la cual solo la cubre a el, Tai sonriendo dice- **listo he creado una campo de protección el cual te encerrara y no te permitirá escapar y me he cubierto de un campo protector el cual me protegerá a mi de tu poder.**

Shadow se acerca a la orilla de la barrera, cuando la toca con su mano ve que efectivamente no puede atravesarla, entonces se acerca a la barrera la cual protege a Tai y esta la atraviesa como si nada, ella con una sonrisa llena de maldad la cual desfiguraba aun mas su horrible rostro le dice- **eres tonto verdad Tai, no solo te congele tus piernas sino además sincronice tu esencia con la tuya, así es por eso que puedo atravesar esta barrera que has colocado.**

Tai ponía una cara de miedo su ultima opción había sido destruida totalmente, realmente estaba indefenso contra Shadow. En ese momento ella lanza una patada la cual hace que rompa la barrera la cual protegía a Tai lanzándolo lejos, el no puede levantarse y Shadow se acerca lentamente y de un movimiento rápido empieza a patear las costillas de Tai, este mientras no hace mas que intentar moverse para protegerse……………..

Mientras tanto en el bosque……..

Sora e Izzy caminaban rápidamente, detrás de ellos estaban Biyomon y Tentomon al mismo tiempo ninguno de ellos platicaban, todos iban detrás de Izzy que los guiaba por medio del radar. En ese momento Sora le pregunta a Satanamon- _**¿Cómo funciona ese objeto para poder apagarlo?**_

Espera un momento cuando escucha la voz de Satanamon que dice- _**cuando llegues deja que el chico del conocimiento haga su trabajo, pero si tarda mucho deberás de buscar un botón rojo y apretarlo, pero recuerda solo debes de hacerlo como ultimo recurso.**_

Después de caminar Izzy se detiene abruptamente y dice- **aquí es el lugar, busca algo raro que no corresponda al lugar.**

Todos empiezan a buscar pero no encuentran nada, buscaban desde debajo de las rocas, hasta por dentro de los árboles, mientras Biyomon buscaba por las copas de los árboles, finalmente Sora descubre un pequeño montículo de rocas las cuales le hacían muy raro, ella al moverlo ve que no había nada, pero se fija que la tierra estaba floja, entonces ella dice- **Izzy, Tentomon, Biyomon creo que eso esta enterrado aquí.**

Ellos cuatro se acomodan en el sitio y empiezan a desenterrar, después de un minuto de estar desenterrándolo encuentra una especie de cubo metálico de unos 30 cm. por lado ella lo saca con cuidado………...

Mientras tanto con Matt……………..

Matt aun no podía defenderse no lograba el modo para hacerlo tanta era su desesperación que Gabumon digievoluciona en Metal Garurumon y empieza ayudarle pero aun así no es posible golpear y era mas era tan rápida que Metal Garurumon estaba siendo golpeado y no encontraba el modo para protegerse ni de contraatacar.

El elegido legendario estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, todos estaban expectantes ya que solo de dedicaba a atacar a Matt e ignoraba los demás, también todos se preguntaban por que Tai no había aparecido, acaso tenia miedo o era que tenia problemas.

Aun entre ellos dos no podían hacer nada aun con los ataques de Matt y de su Digimon acompañante en ese momento uno se pone junto al otro y dice- **lo siento Tai pero debo atacarlo con mi poder.**

En eso el levanta su mano y lanza su ataque ventisca pero ella en vez de esquivarlo ella lo recibe de lleno, cuando de repente ve que su cuerpo empieza a brillar en un tono blanco, en ese momento Matt esta expectante ya que no sabe lo que va a hacer, en ese momento se pregunta como fue posible que esa cosa absorbiera su ataque si vio un gran tornado, entonces se da cuenta de lo que Tai le trato de evitar.

Pero era demasiado tarde ya no había escapatoria, ya que cuando se da cuenta ella esta a su espalda y ve de reojo como su propio poder esta a punto de ser explotado el de un movimiento rápido patea a su Digimon lanzándolo lejos de donde estaba el.

Metal Garurumon intenta levantarse pero siente que el dolor fue demasiado tanto que pierde su digievolucion, en su mente piensa- _Por que Matt hiciste eso, por que me atacaste a traición._

Lentamente ve como Matt cae al suelo de rodillas, cuando ve que del cuerpo de Shadow sale una poderosa ventisca tan poderosa como la que el uso para enfriar el cuarto de lava. Era tanto el poder que cuando este desapareció se veía a Matt atrapado dentro de un gigantesco bloque de hielo, era tan alto como los árboles de la zona, la chica decía- **ves te dije que nunca ibas a poder conmigo.**

En ese momento ve como el bloque de hielo se empieza a desboronar cuando se repente este se desquebraja por la mitad, lentamente Matt sale del bloque, aunque se ve que no tiene ningún daño, se ve demasiado agotado como para seguir peleando.

En ese momento cae al suelo, ya no puede moverse, Shadow se acerca lentamente mientras extiende su mano la cual trae el brazalete y se empieza a formar una gran bola de energía roja………..

Mientras tanto con Tai……….

Estaba totalmente golpeado ya no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, cuando mira al cielo y ve que por encima de los árboles un gran bloque de hielo y se dice a si mismo- **serás un tonto Matt**- pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en como derrotarla, pero no se le ocurría nada, mientras tanto Shadow lentamente tomaba el hacha el cual había tirado al suelo, la revisaba y dice- **este es tu fin Tai, lo haré lo menos doloroso posible.**

Mientras tanto en el bosque……………

Izzy revisaba el aparato y que había visto el botón rojo pero por desconfiado no lo había apretado ya que aun dudaba que ese fuera el botón para detener la maquina y estaba revisando el aparato, mientras tanto Sora estaba mirando pero estaba desesperada ya que Izzy se estaba tardando demasiado con su análisis y ella temía lo peor, de que Matt y Tai estuvieran muertos.

En ese momento de desesperación dice- **no importa aprieta el botón rojo y ya.**

Ella aprieta el botón y ve como la maquina lentamente se apaga, ella al ver suspira ya que la maquina no mostraba ninguna reacción, y dice ella seria- ves que era es botón Izzy, hay que arriesgarnos a veces.

Ambos se sientan en el suelo, cansados y agotados, se preguntaban como estaban los demás entonces ella saca su D3 y empieza a escribir un mensaje a Kary para que supieran lo que habían hecho…………..

Mientras tanto en el campamento Matt estaba viendo como Shadow iba acabar con él, cuando ella iba a lanzar esa bola de energía, cuando de repente ella se detiene como si estuviera en pausa, cuando de repente este se desintegra, el se pregunta ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

En ese momento oye el D3 de Kary que suena, y es cuando se dan cuenta de que Sora ni Izzy estaban ahí. Entonces abre el D3 y ve que se trata de un mensaje de Sora que dice.

"**HEMOS ENCONTRADO LA CAUSA DE LA APARICION DE SHADOW, HEMOS DETENIDO EL ORIGEN ESPERO QUE TODO ESTA BIEN"**

Kary termina de leer ese mensaje y rápidamente escribe la respuesta a Sora y finalmente ella dice- **al parecer Sora e Izzy pudieron detener a Shadow……**

Mientras tanto en el sitio en donde esta Tai………..

Tai estaba a punto de ser partido por el hacha de Shadow cuando de repente el de último momento logra esquivar el ataque cuando ella entierra el hacha en el suelo, cuando ve que de repente ve que Shadow se queda congelado, cuando de repente esa Shadow se desaparece, este sorprendido mira a su alrededor y ve que no hay nadie, entonces trata de hablar con Matt y cuando lo contacta le dice- _**Matt, Matt¿Qué ha sucedido?**_

Espera un momento la respuesta y finalmente Matt dice- _**Sora e Izzy acaban de salvarnos.**_

_**En serio, que bien, estoy muy cansado estaré aquí un rato, en lo que recupero la fuerza**_- dice Tai en lo que el se recuesta en un árbol.

Poco después de haber cortado comunicación con Matt empieza a descansar, es eso escucha una voz que dice- **Tai por que no dejaste que te ayudara.**

Tai baja la mirada molesto y dice- **quieres que Satanamon te descubra.**

En eso se escucha la voz se detiene y dice- **tienes razón Tai, no debo de precipitarme es que cuando te vi en problemas no dude en ir en ayudarte.**

Tai molesto dice- **lo se, lo se, espero que no sepa de ti antes de tiempo…………..**

Varias horas después……………

Todos habían decidido descansar en ese lugar ya que por todo lo que había pasado había sido demasiado para seguir avanzando, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata, mientras que Matt y Mimi estaban en la laguna, mientras tanto Sora que estaba alrededor de la fogata se levanta mientras tanto Tai que estaba también alrededor de la fogata se levantan y se empiezan a dirigirse a la laguna.

Todos estaban ahí sentado mirándose, mientras guardaban silencio, mientras tanto Izzy pensaba lo siguiente-_ no se algo anda raro aquí, pero que, que es lo que ya no encaja con todo, acaso Satanamon tenia razón de que hay algún traidor, pero si hay uno acaso será Sora, no… no puede ser ella, pero la actitud de ella desde que regreso con nosotros no es la misma, siempre anda buscando algo como si hubiera perdido algo._

Izzy se saca los pensamientos ya que Kary le pregunta-** Izzy te sucede algo. **

Izzy sonríe diciendo-** nada, no me sucede nada……… **

Mientras tanto en el lago………

Tai y Sora estaban muy acurrucados ella estaba sobre el pecho de el chico, mientras que el abrazaba alrededor de la cintura, ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, Tai le susurra a Sora-** si no fuera por ti, no se que haría, tal vez ya habría hecho muchas locuras. **

Ella se acurruca mas en el pecho de Tai, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda de ella, ella siente una nueva sensación, era como si un fuego dentro de ella se incrementara, ella dulcemente se separa y le dice**- basta Tai, si sigues así me volveré loca, tus caricias me hacen perder el control. **

El chico elegido de los elementos sonríe, lentamente acerca su boca a su oreja y le susurra al oído mientras le besa-** te amo Sora, no haría nada que tu no quisieras, perdóname si me sobrexcite contigo. **

Al sentir el contacto del labio en su oreja, ella siente que sus piernas pierden fuerza haciendo que nuevamente ella se sostenga de su cuerpo, mientras que el nuevamente la abraza.

Mientras lo hacia ella sentía que la presencia se Tai la tranquilizaba mientras que al mismo tiempo la enloquecía era una sensación demasiado para ella, en eso ella escucha una voz en su mente que le dice-**_ vaya con que te estas divirtiendo con tu tonto noviecito. _**

Sora manteniendo sus ojos cerrados empieza a decir-**_ ¿Quién eres, se que no eres Satanamon? _**

Tai abrazándola aun le dice-** Sora quieres quedarte a dormir en este lugar solo nosotros dos. **

Ella se vuelve a separar y dice-** estas loco, Tai debemos regresar con los demás. **

Tai como niño chiquito dice-** esta bien como tú digas, pero quiero quedarme un rato más contigo. **

Ella asiente y ambos finalmente se sientan junto al otro a contemplar la luna de este bello mundo el cual ambos desean proteger.

En ese momento la voz de satanamon dice-**_ ¿Cuántos quieres perder que no pasa más de esta noche que descubran tu traición? _**

Sora se sobresalta y Tai se da cuenta de eso, el un poco preocupado dice-** te encuentras bien. **

Ella dice-** no, no me pasa nada, solo es un poco de frió. **

Sora baja un poco la mirada, aunque no lo mostraba ella temía mucho por su seguridad ya que no sabia de lo que era capaz aquel ser que aun desconocía su forma. Lo peor es que esa cosa sabia desde hace mucho que ella estaba trabajando para Satanamon.

Mientras tanto donde estaba Matt…………

Matt y Mimi estaban recostados muy juntos, a la orilla de la laguna, era un sitio hermoso el cual habían escogido para estar un rato a solas, en ese momento Mimi ve que Matt tenia los ojos cerrados, era como si estuviera durmiendo, ella sonríe juguetonamente, en ese momento ella se acerca mas a él, ella recae sus cabeza sobre su pecho, ella de repente siente como es abrazada tiernamente, era una sensación reconfortante, Mimi iba a abrir la boca cuando de repente oye la voz de Matt que dice-** shhhh, calla Mimi, quiero tenerte así, en silencio, deseo que este momento dure para siempre y por siempre. **

En ese momento en la mente de Matt empieza a escuchar una voz que era la de satanamon que decía-**_ te sientes seguro con tu novia verdad elegido legendario de la luz. Acaso no te creíste mis palabras._**

Matt tratando de mantener la calma dice-**_ serás tonto Satanamon ese juego lo aplico Tai y con muy buenos resultados, crees que caeríamos con el mismo truco otra vez._**

Satanamon dice-**_ ¿Cuál truco, acaso crees que miento? _**

Por un momento Matt abre los ojos y mira al cielo, el no quería aceptarlo pero empezaba a creer en la palabra de Satanamon, algo no estaba bien, eran demasiadas coincidencias.

En ese momento Mimi mira el rostro afligido de Matt y le pregunta-** estas bien Matt. **

El sonríe diciéndole-** no me pasa nada, no debes de preocuparte por nada. **

El rápidamente se posesiona de los labios de Mimi dándole un beso, bello y hermoso, pero algo dentro de el estaba muy inquieto, sentía que algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal con el grupo, sentía que iba a pasar algo malo………

Mientras tanto donde están los demás…………..

Izzy ya se había separado de la fogata coloca los dispositivos para comunicarse con el castillo de la luz, cuando abre la comunicación ve que Jesús esta solo en la habitación con el huevo de Agumon en sus manos, Izzy al ver eso pregunta-** hola Sr. Jesús ¿Por qué tiene el huevo de Agumon en tus manos? **

Jesús serio dice-** nada solo que empezó a brillar todo este día, tal vez este listo para nacer, quieres que lo envié a Tai. **

Izzy mira a lo lejos que Tai y Sora siguen muy acaramelados y dice-** no lo se, ahora Tai esta ocupado con Sora y además creo que no quiere saber nada de Agumon por el momento. **

Jesús baja su mirada y dice-** si ese es el caso lo mejor es que se quede aquí por un tiempo mas**- en ese momento el pone una mirada mas seria y dice- **que ha sucedido ya que en los alrededores del castillo hubo demasiada actividad. **

En ese momento Davis se acerca y pregunta-** ¿Qué sucedió? **

Jesús mirándolos seriamente dice-** fuimos atacados por hologramas de copias de Soras. **

Ni Davis ni Izzy se habían dado cuenta que todos se habían reunido alrededor del transmisor. Davis dice-** entonces en donde están los demás. **

Jesús nuevamente baja la mirada dice-** todos en estos momentos están en la enfermería, la batalla fue tan dura que solo yo quede de pie ya que ni siquiera mi Agumon pudo resistir. **

En ese momento el muestra su Digihuevo. El cual en ese momento se rompe y sale una cosa negra con dos orejas. Jesús contento dice-** que bien ya nació. **

Izzy sin soportar la duda dice-** como que hologramas. **

En ese momento Jesús dice-** si, son dispositivos muy raros, estos dispositivos guardan una cierta cantidad de ADN de cierto Digimon y los puede copiar un número limitado.**

En ese momento se ve que aparece Moemi junto con genai y dice-** chicos que buenos verlos ahí, pensé lo peor cuando Lady Arkangemon pidió que la detuviéramos. **

Jesús dice-** si tuvimos que luchar con Megangemon y Magnadramon. Ya que ellos son los únicos Digimon que pueden tocar a esos seres. **

Izzy baja el rostro y en ese momento pregunta- **¿Quién creo esos aparatos? **

Jesús mirándolos dice-** lo creo Satanamon, es el único ser que puede crear un aparato así, pero lo más irónico es su funcionamiento, esos aparatos funcionan con un solo botón. Uno de encendido y el mismo para apagarlo, los demás botones que tienen solo son distractores, no sirven para nada.**

En ese momento Sora regresaba sola ya que Tai deseaba quedarse solo un rato mas, al parecer tenia cosas que pensar cuando ve que esta hablando ella pregunta que es lo que esta pasando, tanto Jesús como Moemi le explican lo que habían platicado.

En ese momento Moemi dice**- además vi algo raro en Lady Arkangemon cuando luchaba se veía que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, era como si lo que estaba haciendo, lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad.**

Sora baja la mirada y piensa-_ eso debió ser obra de lo que esta detrás de todo eso, lady Arkangemon se vio obligada a pelear. _

Izzy mira a Sora y se pregunta en silencio- _¿Por qué Sora apretó el botón de apagado con esa confianza? _

Jesús dice-** bueno con su llamada nos confirman que están bien, cuando se enfrenten a esa maquina, traten de no usar su poder y que uno salga a apagar el aparato. No se preocupen nunca falla. **

En ese momento se despiden de todos los elegidos finalizando la transmisión.

Mientras tanto Izzy mira a Sora y le pregunta-** Sora como es que sabias que botón apagar. **

Sora mira seriamente a Izzy y dice-** ¿Por qué simplemente me dijiste cual botón era? **

**-Si pero te dije que tenia mis dudas, y te dije que esperaras un momento en lo que yo encontraba si era ese botón. **

**-Si pero si dejábamos que investigaran ellos podrían haber muerto, a veces hay que correr un riesgo y eso fue lo que decidí. **

Izzy dice-** realmente no eres la misma desde que regresaste con nosotros. **

Sora realmente molesta dice-** claro que no soy la misma, por todo lo que pase en el castillo de la oscuridad, ver todo desde lejos, desnuda, solo cubierta por una túnica, estar enfrente de Satanamon teniendo miedo de que el me mate solo por que así lo quiso. **

Todos nuevamente bajaban la mirada, ella al decir eso sentía que una vieja herida estaba siendo abierta y de esta estuviera saliendo pues pero no podía detenerse así que sigue diciendo-** ver como ella la despreciaban solo por que ella hacia su trabajo, un trabajo nada agradable, sentir lo que ella sentía al doble cada desprecio cada mirada acusadora yo la sentía al doble, por un momento creí que no lo iba a soportar.**

Sora caía de rodillas al suelo y empezaba a llorar, realmente no había podido llorar desde que había regresado ahora por fin eso que tenia en su interior podía exteriorizarlo, sentía como un gran peso era quitado de encima.

Mientras tanto Tai miraba el ajetreo que se estaba formando al mismo tiempo Matt y Mimi también se acercaban en eso Tai se detiene, no puede mover su cuerpo, en ese momento escucha una voz que dice-**_ te sorprende saber de mí. _**

Tai inmóvil no podía mover su cuerpo en ese momento Tai dice- **_¿Quién eres? _**

La voz juguetonamente dice-**_ tan pronto te olvidas de mí. _**

Tai impresionado dice-**_ emisario de la oscuridad. _**

El emisario dentro de la mente de Tai dice-**_ exactamente, soy tu ser oscuro. No puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente. _**

Tai molesto por haber bajado sus defensas mentales dice-**_ ¿Cómo sobreviviste? _**

El dice-**_ fácil solo golpeaste a una ilusión mientras que yo me escondía en otro sitio alejado de tu mente y lentamente empecé a tomar el control de tu cuerpo. _**

Tai con miedo dice**_- si durante todo este tiempo tome control de tu cuerpo muy cuidadosamente, ahora tomare el control de tu mente y podré terminar lo que tu empezaste y no quisiste terminar. _**

Tai no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de donde estaban los demás, además que Matt y Mimi ya estaban, lentamente ve como Mimi se acerca y abraza a Sora. En ese momento dice el emisario de la oscuridad-**_ adiós Tai. _**

Tai siente que como su mente se perdía antes de decir algo el grita-** HUYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Todos escuchan el grito pero es demasiado tarde todos ven que como una niebla de color oscura cubre sus pies, al mismo tiempo que los Digimons quedan estáticos no pueden moverse todos los elegidos sienten como la temperatura del sitio desciende rápidamente como si algo frió lentamente todos empiezan a hacer caso de la advertencia de Tai y cada quien tomaba un rumbo lejos, en ese momento ven como en el suelo se forma una gran ondas en ese momento todos quedan congelados ya no pueden moverse.

Ellos sienten como una fuerza extraña los mueve girándose hacia donde esta Tai, en ese instante todos ven que Tai esta en medio de todos, pero que a un lado de el esta Sora de rodillas, ven que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo en levantarse en ese momento ven como una nube empieza a cubrir la luna del Digimundo oscureciéndolo todo.

El emisario de la oscuridad dice-** bien, excelente, ahora podré terminar con lo que empezó este perdedor. **

Todos aterrados ya que sabían lo que seguiría y era la obtención de los emblemas, pero antes de que les robe las esencias a todos, primero……

En ese momento el emisario de la oscuridad guarda silencio y se acerca a Sora quien trataba de levantarse, pero le era imposible, sentía como si en su espalda cargar mas de cien kilos de cemento o algo peor, en ese momento Tai se acerca, con su fuerza levanta a Sora del cuello ahorcándola. Sora sentía que ya podía moverse, ella trata rápidamente de zafarse.

El emisario de la oscuridad dice-** sabes Sora, antes de robarles las esencia a esos tres debes de decirles la verdad, decirles lo que realmente sabes. ¿Quién fue la persona que tomo la PC portátil de izzy? **

En ese momento apretó más su mano en el cuello de Sora y ella dice-** nunca lo diré. **

Vuelve a apretar su cuello y dice-** eres estupida, eres fiel a ese tonto que depende de los demás hasta al final, en donde esta tu fidelidad a Tai o a ese maldito. **

Todos estaban extrañados, no podían entender lo que sucedía, mientras tanto Izzy empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía, ahora las palabras de satanamon empezaban a sonar verdaderas, en ese momento todos notan como Sora empezaba a asfixiarse, este molesto la tumba al suelo y dice-** dilo o no tendrás una nueva oportunidad o quieres que yo lo diga. **

Sora en ese momento mira hacia otro lado, manteniendo su orgullo, el emisario de la oscuridad verdaderamente molesto la patea en el estomago y dice-** tengo otros métodos para sacarte la verdad. **

El desenfunda la daga, y de un movimiento rápido la entierra en el suelo, pero algo raro le sucede a la daga, era como si la daga estuviera obedeciendo a los pensamientos de ese ser oscuro, en ese momento las sombras que forma el cuerpo de Sora y Tai empiezan a deformarse y de un momento rápido esta empiezan a envolver el cuerpo de Sora.

Ella ve como rápidamente es envuelta en sombras, estas intentaban entrar en su cuerpo ella sentía un dolor terrible tan terrible como cuando le extrajeron su esencia. Lentamente las sombras la empiezan a elevar, ella trataba de liberarse pero le era imposible, no podía hacerlo la fuerza que le estaba aplicando era demasiada.

Ella con lágrimas dice-** basta Tai, me lastimas, no puedo soportarlo, me duele todo el cuerpo. **

Tai con una sonrisa victoriosa llama la daga y esta regresa a su mano, el dice-** dilo, maldita zorra dilo y te liberare. **

Trataba de resistir todo lo posible pero le era ya no soportaba mas y dice gritando a dolores-** ES CIIERTO HE ESTADO MANTENIENDO COMUNICACIÓN CON SATANAMON. **

Todos se quedan sorprendidos, Mimi siente que pierde fuerzas en sus brazos pero no puede caer y dice-** Sora, no es cierto, dime que fuiste obligado por Tai. ¡POR FAVOR DIMELO, DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! **

Sora solo baja el rostro terriblemente apenada y avergonzada por el modo en que la estaban descubriendo, solo ella dice-** lo siento pero es verdad. **

Tai dice-** sabes Sora, eras una rival formidable no solo eras capaz de ponerme un alto, pero esto rebajarte y ser solo un sirviente de Satanamon, eso si es caer bajo. ¿Qué te ofreció? **

Sora estaba ahí sin inmutarse, no quería decir más y en ese momento que apretaba mas las sombras, ella no quería decir nada de lo que sabía, no debía decirlo ya que no sabría la reacción de ellos.

Esta bien no digas nada, pero ya no seré responsable de lo que suceda contigo- Tai levanta su daga y esta ve como las sombras que aprisionaba a Sora desaparecía. En ese momento ella cae al suelo, pero antes de caer el hace un movimiento rápido con la daga y la pasa levemente por su cuello sin hacerle ningún daño aparentemente.

Pero el gira su cuerpo y todos aterrados ven como la daga se transforma en una espada, este de un movimiento recto, antes de que cayera el corta levemente la pierna de Sora manchando la hoja de la espada.

De repente las nubes dejan de cubrir la luna del Digimundo mostrando como la sangre corre a lo largo todos miran la espada, era de empuñadura negra, su hoja era de color dorado, su filo es de color plateado.

El veía como la sangre de Sora bajaba lentamente a través de la hoja, en ese momento el mira a la elegida del amor y ve como en su pierna sale sangre, empieza a sonreír y ve a Kary la cual esta junto a Mimi, ella haciendo un poderoso esfuerzo logra ponerse enfrente de la hermana de Tai.

Cuando Tai se acerca el con un movimiento rápido de la espada corta el costado de Mimi bañando mas la espalda de sangre, mientras ella gritaba de dolor Tai con un movimiento rápido de su pie izquierdo golpea el rostro de la chica de la pureza lanzándola lejos del lugar.

Kary ya no tenía nadie quien la protegiera en ese momento Tai usando la empuñadura de la espada golpea el pecho de Kary, ella al sentir el golpe de la espalda ella siente como es arrancada su esencia sin dolor, ella ve su esencia sale de su cuerpo, ella ve que llega a la mano de Tai, el le dice-** ve con Satanamon le harás falta. **

Kary cree que lo peor ha pasado y que ya la dejara en paz cuando de un movimiento de la espada corta su cuerpo, destrozando su ropa totalmente y manchando más la espada con sangre. Antes de irse de ahí la golpea con su antebrazo lanzándola lejos,

Nadie sabia que esperar Tk miraba todo el lugar y trataba de ver que hacer, miraba a Sora que con una mano se tocaba la garganta mientras que con la otra se tocaba su pierna, veía como manchaba su mano de sangre, miraba a Mimi veía que ella estaba inconsciente su cuerpo de lado mientras que su ropa empezaba a mancharse de sangre. Gira para ver donde esta Kary y ve que ella esta inconsciente su ropa esta muy destrozada.

Cuando mira enfrente de el ve que Tai ya esta repitiendo el mismo movimiento con la empuñadura le toca el pecho, extrayéndoselo de un modo muy fácil casi sin dolor, cuando terminan de extraer su esencia ve que el repite lo mismo y que su esencia desaparece enfrente de sus ojos, cuando cree que ya no le va a pasar nada mas ve que repite el mismo proceso enterrándole la espada en un brazo así manchando mas de sangre la hoja de la espada.

Pero antes de que Tk se quejara de dolor por la herida este lanza a Tk de un golpe que lo hace que se estrelle en un árbol cercano. Matt veía todo el desastre que estaba causando, lentamente la nube que estaba pasando sobre el cielo desaparece mostrando el resultado de sus actos.

Ve como la espada está llena de sangre, ve el sitio y sigue mirando como esta los demás, el miraba que solo quedaba el con su esencia además la de Tai, mientras Satanamon no tuviera la esencia del valor aun tenían esperanzas de triunfar.

El emisario lo mira con rencor y dice- **crees que solo te sacare tu esencia **

Matt se sorprende por lo que había dicho el emisario de la oscuridad, sabia que esa cosa estaba planeando algo muy malo.

En ese momento una nueva nube empieza a cubrir nuevamente la luna, en eso a voz de Tai dice-** antes de que la nube termine de pasar alguno de los dos morirá. **

Para su sorpresa matt ve que puede moverse nuevamente en eso toma su daga, al momento de tocarla siente que otra vez no puede moverse, Tai dice-** creíste que seria fácil que pelearas, solo te di la oportunidad de que tocaras tu daga por última vez.**

En ese momento la espada de tai empieza a brillar más de lo normal, pero era un brillo oscuro, opaco sin vida.

Matt preocupado trata de moverse pero le es imposible, coloca la espada de modo horizontal como si fuera a dar una estocada el mira a Matt, este por su parte miraba a su amigo el cual notaba que estaba totalmente poseído, el sabia que el emisario de la oscuridad solo le daría una sola oportunidad de moverse, el la aprovecharía, tal vez para ese momento Tai ya habría encerrado su contra parte oscura en su mente nuevamente. En ese instante usando todas sus fuerzas Matt se prepara para lo que sea.

Cuando de repente el se lanza como si fuera una estocada al frente Matt al ver ese ataque ve que no hay modo de defenderse, lentamente ve como Tai se acerca, por mas esfuerzo que hace ve que no puede detenerse, en ese momento se escucha como algo atraviesa y un fuerte golpe entonces……….

Los demás miraba el sitio nadie podía ver que era lo que había pasado, el la falta de luz la espalda de Tai no les permitía ver que era lo que había sucedido, querían saber que había sucedido, nadie creía que Tai hubiera matado a Matt, cuando de repente la nube que cubría la luna llena termina de pasar, todos sorprendidos y a la vez horrorizados ven la escena que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Matt estaba ahí aun de pie, nadie podía creerlo, en ese momento ven que la punta de la espada de Tai quedo a unos milímetros que tocara la piel de Matt, pero aun así se ve que en su espalda se había salido su esencia, en ese momento Yolei mira con cuidado el filo de la espada y cuando se da cuenta da un grito de horror, todos se fijan y ven con horror que dos siluetas están atravesadas por la espada de Tai, mientras que Matt en un acto desesperado había logrado el también desenfundar su daga y esta la había transformado en una espada, y de acto reflejo el había bloqueado con la hoja de su espada el ataque de Tai.

Lentamente la luz de luna hacia que el sitio se hacia cada vez mas clara, lentamente las siluetas las cuales estaban cubiertas por las sombras de Tai y Matt empiezan a despejarse, todos expectantes oyen la voz de Tai la cual suena ya no como la del emisario de la oscuridad sino como la de el Tai que conocen dice-** ¿Por qué lo hicieron¿Por qué Agumon, Gabumon? **

Todos se fijan y ven que Tai atravesó con su espada los cuerpo de Agumon y Gabumon, pero todos se dan cuenta de algo, Agumon esta con ellos y hace unas pocas horas Izzy había visto el Digihuevo de Agumon en las manos de Sr. Jesús.

En eso se oye la voz de Agumon que dice-** lo tuve que hacer Tai, yo prometí protegerte aun de ti mismo, además tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de mi presencia. **

Tai estaba sin palabras y ve que Agumon escupe sangre y dice-** desde que regresaste con ellos, yo estuve vigilándote afuera del castillo de la luz, aun en la zona en la cual se localizaba la daga, siempre estuve a tu lado. **

Todos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía entonces Izzy medita lo ultimo que dice Agumon y piensa-_ como desde que regreso con nosotros acaso no lo habíamos destruido, a menos que…….._- Izzy dice arrepentido-** no puede ser, no sigas cavilando cabeza. **

Mientras tanto con Tai……………

Tai miraba a su amigo morir lentamente por la culpa de esa daga en ese momento ve que ambos desaparecen, el no podía creerlo, cuando ve lo que su vista le había nublado ve como Matt de un movimiento rápido había logrado desenfundar su daga y esta se había transformado en una espada parecida a la suya pero esta en vez de tener la hoja dorada la tenia plateada y el filo dorado.

Ve como poco a poco la sangre de la daga de los elementos manchaba la daga de la luz, en eso la voz de satanamon dice-** tonto, por la estupidez de tu novia, ha cumplido su misión, ha descubierto por mí donde se localizaba su esencia, ahora ya todo ha terminado, he ganado. **

Todos ven la situación muy caótica Tai en un acto de dolor entierra su espada al suelo, esta al tocar al suelo se transforma nuevamente la daga. Este cae de rodillas, con su manos tapa su rostro y ve que estas están llenas de sangre, finalmente empieza a llorar.

Matt reacciona rápidamente y con su poder curativo cura a todos los heridos, pero cuando llega a Sora el se queda mirándola, ella trata de hablar pero la voz no le logra salir de su boca. Este por lastima le cura la pierna, pero se preocupa el hecho de cual no pueda hablar, entonces cura también su garganta, cuando ella trata de hablar, él la golpea fuertemente en su estomago sacándole el aire.

Sora al sentir el golpe le sale todo el aire que tenia siente que las fuerzas le abandonan cayendo nuevamente de rodillas, las fuerzas le abandonan quedando inconsciente………….

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad…………

Satanamon veía como llegaban las tres esencias, estas se insertaban dentro de los huecos detrás del trono, al mismo momento escuchaba su propia voz burlándose de lo tonto de Tai, en ese momento dedica leer la mente de los elegidos y ve lo que ha deducido la mente de Izzy y dice-** Tai eres astuto sabias que mientras no mostraras a Agumon nunca habría sabido que tu esencia estaba dentro del Digihuevo de ese Digimon. **

En ese momento con un tono autoritario dice- **Piedmon, Apocalypmon aparezcan ahora mismo. **

En ese instante la habitación aparecen dos sombras oscuras de un momento a otro esa se transforman en Piedmon y Apocalypmon, ambos cuando están enfrente del trono se arrodillan mostrándole el respeto que se merece.

Este confiado dice-** preparen dos sectores del ejercito y prepárense para atacar el castillo de la luz. **

Ambos desaparecen y Satanamon mira por una pantalla en la cual ve todo el daño provoca la muerte de Agumon y Gabumon y descubrir la traición de Sora, y dice-** eres increíble Tai, eres alguien increíble, pero por otro lado eres humano. Desde siempre te he tenido respeto y admiración…………… **

Continuara…………

**

* * *

Notas del autor: Que les pareció este episodio, no crees que me pase de cruel con Tai¿Cómo creen que afecte la relación de Sora con el grupo de elegidos¿Tai cometerá alguna tontería?, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:**** SACRIFICIO, RUMBOS DISTINTOS.** Que les pareció este episodio, no crees que me pase de cruel con Tai¿Cómo creen que afecte la relación de Sora con el grupo de elegidos¿Tai cometerá alguna tontería?, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: 


	19. CAP 14: DESTINOS LA DECISION parte 1

**CAP 14: DESTINOS, LA DECISION MAS DIFICIL**

* * *

Notas del autor: Hola bienvenidos a este episodio, espero que este sea de su agrado ya que después de lo que escribí en el episodio anterior ahora vernos las consecuencias de esa acción.

Ahora si el episodio:

* * *

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata apenas había pasado una hora de todo lo sucedido nadie hablaba, todos estaban ahí sentados mirándose uno al otro, la tensión era tan fuerte que les estaba dando dolor de estomago.

Mimi al estar tan desesperada de estar todos mirándose se levanta y dice-** ya basta de estarse viendo así, ya estoy harta, no saben lo terrible que es estarse viendo y pensar lo peor de cada uno de nosotros. **

Todos bajan su mirada, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar, la perdida de Agumon y Gabumon había sido un golpe muy fuerte para el grupo, asi nadie sabia que podría suceder de ahora en adelante, lo que estaba seguro era que ya nada importaba, tal vez derrotar a Satanamon ellos también deberían de sacrificar sus vidas para el futuro del digimundo.

Era cruel pensar en eso pero las condiciones que se estaban dando eran esas, ellos eran incapaces de intervenir en la pelea por el contrato que había hecho para salvar a Sora, no podían ayudar a Tai, aun peor no podían confiar nuevamente en Sora, ya todo el daño ya había sido hecho.

Finalmente matt mira a sora quien sigue inconsciente y dice-** donde hay que encerrarla, ya que no tengo ánimos de verle el rostro un momento mas.**

En ese momento tai se acerca, alzando su mano señala una dirección y dice-** por allá hay una cueva, nos llevaremos a sora y con una barrera digital la dejaremos encerrada para que no pueda escapar.**

Todos escuchaban el tono de Tai, no era seria, no era una orden simplemente un tono muy frio y autoritario, todos comprenden que la situación ha llegado al punto de que solo el puede hacer algo.

En ese momento todos levantan sus cosas. Tai toma a la chica en sus brazos, la levanta, mira su rostro el cual es bello, inocente como si nunca hubiera hecho algo malo, al ver ese rostro no soporta la hipocresía que muestra, tanto malestar generaba ese rostro tan hipócrita que mira a otro lado, rápidamente todos empiezan a caminar y la empiezan a llevar a su celda.

Mientras caminaba el no sabia que pensar de la chica, la amaba eso no había duda, pero ahora con esta situación solo sabia que ahora ella era un enemigo mas, alguien mas de por quien preocuparse, pero no por proteger sino para defenderse, el solo suspira resignado, su mente es un caos, solo esta seguro de una cosa de ser necesario va a tener que ser rudo con ella para poder obtener la información necesaria.

Cuando llegaron ven que esta cueva, no era muy profunda pero era lo que estaban buscando, así que él mete a la chica a la cueva, mientras tanto izzy trabaja en una nueva barrera en cuestión de 25 minutos la chica ya estaba encerrada en la barrera en la cual ellos podían entrar y salir pero ella no…………

Horas mas tardes………..

Sora sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, no recordaba claramente que le había pasado, su mente no le decía demasiado, ya que solo tenia recuerdos de un acercamiento con Tai junto al lago, cuando de repente le viene a su mente todos los recuerdos de cuando Tai la aprisiono y le obligo decir la verdad, ella abre los ojos aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había confesado que ella estaba inmiscuida con Satanamon.

Mira a su alrededor y ve que esta dentro de una cueva sobre el piso húmedo y veía que solo estaba cubierta con su manta, ve que no había nadie a su alrededor, no sabia que hacer ella solo se sienta y recoge sus piernas aun las muertes de Agumon y Gabumon estaban muy frescas en su mente.

De sus ojos empiezan a salir lagrimas por el dolor de ver la muerte de ellos dos, no quería aceptar la realidad y aunque pensara que esa cosa provoco eso, aun ella era culpable, lo peor era como lo iban a tomar los demás, descubrir que ella era una traidora no era nada alentador para su situación.

Lentamente se trata de levantar pero aun le duele todo su cuerpo, tenia que ir a hablar con ellos decirles lo que sabe para que pudieran entender sus razones, ve hacia la entrada, nota que nadie esta cuidándola, ella se pregunta será que aun le tienen confianza de que no escapara, eso la llena de alegría por un momento, pero después piensa de que ya fue abandonada por el grupo. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando reacciona choca con algo.

Cae de espaldas trata de ver con que había chocado, entonces ve con detenimiento que hay una barrera digital enfrente de ella, la cual tal vez cubría un área, así que después de todo estaba encarcelada.

Sora mira a su alrededor y desesperada abre su boca para gritar algo para ver que estuvieran ahí; pero de su boca no sale ni un sonido, ella se toca su garganta siente que no puede hablar, trata de decir algo, pero no puede, empieza a golpear el sitio, trata con todas sus fuerzas de que alguien se de cuenta de que ya despertó y que la ayuden a poder hablar.

A los pocos minutos estaba de rodillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, no podía hablar, estaba desesperada, además de que sentía un dolor punzante en su garganta, ya no soportaba esa soledad a la que la habían sometido, no quería estar así, esta sola con este peso de saber que lo que había hecho y no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Ella había dejado ya de golpear la barrera, totalmente resignada se recuesta, y solo se dedica a esperar que recuerden su existencia.

A los pocos minutos empieza a escuchar los pasos ella estaba en modo fetal al escucharlos trata de levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo era tan fuerte que cae de nuevo, entonces de reojo solo ve la silueta de Mimi que llevaba una bandeja con comida.

Mimi había logrado convencer a todos de que dejara entrar y darle de comer algo antes de interrogarla, Ken entre las cosas que encontró en la zona había encontrado hongos que despedía un olor como una droga de la que revelaba la verdad.

Tai estaba muy tentado a usarla para sacarle la verdad a Sora, pero el se da cuenta de que si usa ese tipo de artimañas caería aun mas bajo que Satanamon. Así que resignado se tranquiliza y decide que en el interrogatorio que le harían entre todos le sacarían la verdad.

Cuando se acerca ve que esta ahí la chica del amor recostada, entonces recuerda que si ella es una verdadera traidora intentaría escapar.

Asi que cautelosamente se acerca cuando ve como sora se levanta para caer de nuevo al suelo. Ella cautelosamente baja la bandeja y se acerca a la chica, cuando esta cerca ve que sora trata de decir algo.

Mimi ve que la chica esta muda que no puede hablar, entonces ella dice-** sora que te sucede.**

Sora al escuchar la voz de mimi intenta contestarle, pero el dolor de su garganta es tan fuerte que solo logra abrazar a su amiga, al mismo tiempo logra toser y escupe una gran bola de sangre que mancha la playera de Mimi, ella aterrada por la sangre y por que sora no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra.

Ella dice-** no te preocupes ire por ayuda.**

Mimi se levanta; pero por un momento duda y se detiene, mira hacia la chica y se pregunta de que tal vez la este engañando, era algo creíble por su situación, entonces ella piensa que no caerá, pero si era cierto entonces ella tiene algo muy grave.

Asi que confiando en sus instinto sale de la cueva, ve a matt que esta sentado pero duda, no sabe si el quiera ayudarla, se da cuenta de que ella tal vez no quiera ayudar a curarla.

Finalmente ella se encoge y matt al verla se preocupa de la actitud de ella, asi que se acerca y dice- **Mimi que te sucede.**

Con lagrimas en los ojos mira a su novio, entonces el se da cuenta de que su ropa esta manchada de sangre entonces preocupado revisa el cuerpo de la chica y ve que no tiene ninguna herida entonces Mimi juntando el valor dice-** es Sora esta muda y me escupió sangre.**

Matt por un momento duda de lo que dice su chica pero ve la angustia de ella, al mismo tiempo que comprende todo el valor que tuvo que reunir para decírselo aun con la duda que hay sobre ella, en ese momento el dice-** no te preocupes ire a ver que le sucede.**

Todos ven que matt entra a la cueva, extrañados todos miran que va donde esta ella, cuando entra ve que esta recostada pero en su cara se denotaba una expresión llena de angustia y desesperación.

El cautelosamente se acerca, ella lo mira y con una mirada llena de angustia intenta abrir su boca pero no sucede nada, las palabras no podían salir, matt se dio cuenta que mas las palabras era la voz la cual había sido lastimada, en ese momento el recuerda que cuando el emisario de la oscuridad libero la espada la paso muy cerca en el cuello de sora, pero el reviso el daño y vio que no había nada así que lo ignoro.

Matt mas para adentro se dice- _**asi que las dagas pueden causar daños internos sin la necesidad de cortar algo**_- es escalofriante pero real, con duda se acerca a ella, y cuando la toma del rostro ella no puede evitar toser nuevamente escupiendo sangre.

Dándose cuenta de que era algo grave toma su cuello y cerrando los ojos revisa el cuello ve que las cuerdas vocales están totalmente rotas, era solo cuestión de tiempo de que fuera incurable, asi que con su poder intenta restaurarle las cuerdas pero nota algo, era como si un poder secreto evitara curarla, entonces empieza a notar que tal vez necesite mas poder, asi que este empieza a incrementar el poder curativo pero no había ningún resultado.

Poco a poco empezaba a desesperarse, como era posible que no pudiera curarla de esto, acaso era una pequeña muestra de lo que podía hacer esa daga, no eso era imposible, acaso la vez que curo a Tai con sus propias manos las heridas oscuras las cuales no cerraban por mucho cuidado que tuvieran, esa heridas que le provoco satanamon era un engaño.

Así que decide entrar mas profundamente en ese momento dice-** sora no funciona lo que trato de hacer asi que te pido que soportes lo que voy a hacer. **

En ese momento con sus dos manos toma el cuello de Sora y con todo sus fuerzas empieza a ahorcarla, pero al mismo tiempo esta usando todo su poder, en ese momento todos entran para ver que es lo que esta pasando.

Cuando todos miran la escena se quedan en silencio, nadie reacciona, todos creen que matt se volvió loco por estar ahorcando a Sora, todos miraban como ella poco a poco empezaba a adquirir un color morado por la falta de aire, finalmente matt dice-** no es lo que imaginan pero este método se me ocurrió para curarla de lo que le hizo el emisario de la oscuridad.**

Después de unos minutos separa sus manos de su cuello, esta totalmente agotado era como si la cosa el poder le hizo eso le hubiera drenado gran parte de su energía, sora simplemente dice-** gracias matt.**

Ellos al escuchar la frase era como si fuera una voz muy fina y débil como si estuviera ronca, matt dándole la espalda dice- **no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Mimi, aun sigues siendo una traidora, no lo olvides.**

Todos ven como matt empieza a caminar a la salida de la cueva y antes de salir vuelve a decir- **tardaras como un mes en recuperar la voz, ya que aun mi poder sigue peleando contra esa extraña energía.**

Mimi se fija en el cuello de Sora y ve las marcas de las manos aun latentes en su cuello como si fuera una especie de quemadura. Todos se quedan callados, no saben que hacer en ese momento Tai dice- **es mejor dejarla sola, después le interrogaremos.**

Nadie dice nada, el tenia razón cuando todos se retiraban Sora decía en un tono casi inaudible- **por favor no me dejen sola, no me dejen sola... no me dejen sola.**

Pero era un tono de voz tan inaudible que nadie se percato a excepción de Biyomon, pero aun así debe de seguir a los demás.

Cuando salen ven que Matt esta recostado en un árbol dormido, todos se preocupan ya que cuando salía se estaba tambaleando, pero no era para tanto, pero también por lo mismo de la noche que el no durmió nada, así que lo dejaron que descansara.

Mientras tanto Tai había mirado todo lo que había sucedido y se preguntaba por que no había funcionado tan rápido el poder de Matt en ella, cuando el despertara le preguntaría que había pasado.

Mientras tanto todos se sentaban necesitaban hablar de todo lo que había sucedido, necesitaban tener una idea de que hacer.

Davis dice- **Que vamos a hacer**

**No lo se he estado pensando, pero de que modo podemos ayudar a Tai y a Matt**- dice Yolei meditando la situación tratando de analizarla.

**Eso he estado pensando, el tiempo que he visto entrenando a ambas dagas he tratado de encontrar el secreto pero de nada ha sido útil, esas dos dagas han mantenido aun muchos secretos, ya que aun deben de guardar mas secretos**- dice Izzy.

**Si lo peor es que para descubrir sus secretos nos toca la peor parte ya que cada vez que descubrimos algo nuevo siempre pagamos el precio por saberlo**- decía Tai un poco molesto.

**Que haremos con Sora**- decía Biyomon esperando que no la trataran tan mal, en ese momento el se queda en silencio todos, nadie quiere dar una opinión, hasta que finalmente una voz dice-** no haremos nada hasta que me explique que fue lo que vi en su mente.**

Todos miran el origen de esa voz y ven que se trata de Matt que estaba ya despierto, entonces Tai le pregunta-** ¿Qué fue lo que paso Matt?**

Matt sentado y tomando un poco de carne que encontro dice-** el poder de la daga de los elementos destrozo sus cuerdas vocales.**

**Pero como si no la toco**- dice Joe.

**Eso es lo mas extraño, al parecer la daga puede dañar lo que sea sin la necesidad de tocarla directamente**- dice Matt.

Tai dice- **entonces por eso te agotaste el poder de la daga es demasiado para que tu la curaras, pero explicame que es eso que tiene en su mente.**

Matt sentado le contesta- **cuando estaba usando fuerza bruta para curarla detecte algo en su mente, era como una parte la cual no podía escanearla, es decir esta bloqueada, por mas que trataba de ver que contenía esa parte me era imposible de ver, era una gran laguna es decir todo desde su desaparición hasta su retorno con nosotros.**

Todos se quedan callados ya que al parecer el asunto de sora era mas serio de le pensado, finalmente Tai dice- **tendremos que presionarla un poco para que nos diga lo que queremos saber.**

Todos asienten ya que no es su deseo pero no pueden dejar las cosas asi como asi, además de ese dato sobre el cerebro de sora, era mas extraño, pero aun así no debían de quitar la idea de que por su culpa había muerto Agumon y Gabumon, además que Satanamon había recuperado las esencias, al mismo tiempo habían descubierto donde estaba la esencia de Tai.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la luz….

Jesus cuidaba una de las torres, no había podido comunicarse con los chicos desde ayer, tenia una sensación muy extraña no le agradaba esta sensación era como si algo importante fuera suceder.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Ariel estaba en su espalda hasta que el dice-** en ¿Qué piensas?**

Jesus se sobresalta un poco ya que no esperaba que su amigo lo sorprendiera de ese modo, finalmente dice- **nada solo es esta extraña sensación **

**Que sensación**- dice preocupado Ariel.

**Siento como si los elegidos estuvieran en un gran problema pero también siento que algo anda mal, algo terrible fuera a suceder aquí**- dice jesus muy preocupado.

Antes de que este le contestara ve como el cielo se empieza a oscurecer, ve a lo lejos con unos binoculares como el cielo hay una gran nube, tan oscura que no se puede ver nada, se dan cuenta de que se trata del ejercito de satanamon.

Ellos rápidamente bajan de la torre y se reúnen en un centro de comando que Genai y Jose crearon para planear las estrategias si es que llegaran a atacar el castillo.

Todos se reúnen por medio de un scanner buscan al enemigo se dan cuenta de que son mas de 25000 digimons los cuales estaban en filas, esperando para atacar, asi que jesus ve que satanamon habia aprendido de sus errores ya que sabia muy bien que solo ellos dos podían con un ejercito de 10000 o 15000, asi que seria interesante ver en que terminaba todo esto.

En ese momento llegan al centro de comando Asuka y Moemi con sus hijos, ellos al ver el sitio se sorprenden, y antes de que los niños hablaran este les dice- **Moemi, asuka por favor mantengan a los niños aquí dentro, es peligroso que salgan, son demasiados.**

Pero papa se que podemos ser da ayuda, no puedes dejarnos afuera- dice Naru mostrando un carácter raro en ella- **tio se que podemos ser de ayuda prometemos no estorbar.**

En ese momento Jesus se arrodilla enfrente de su hijo y le dice- **ketaro si les estamos pidiendo que se queden aquí es por que su misión es la de defender el digihuevo de agumon cueste lo que cueste.**

Ambos niños sienten la emoción de la misión, asi que dice a su esposa-** debemos prepararnos, la batalla no será fácil-** ella entiende, en eso los cuatro adultos salen del centro de comandos.

Mientras caminaban Ariel se acerca su esposa y dice-** si la situación se vuelve peligrosa huye de la batalla y escapa con los niños y no te preocupes por nosotros.**

Moemi asentía, el tono de su esposo habia sido muy serio y debía de pensar que esta situación era mas de lo habían enfrentado en el pasado.

Mientras tanto con los elegidos………..

Nadie hablaba de lo sucedido hace rato, mas que un interrogatorio habia sido una discusión de novios, Sora estaba recostada en la pared de la cueva, le dolia la garganta, aun tosia sangre de la boca, pero asi en ese estado, recuerda lo que habia pasado.

Flash Back

_Sora estaba sentada sobre una roca, con el gran dolor que tenia en su garganta apenas habia podido probar alimento durante tres horas, la comida ya estaba fría, y dura, no soportaba estar sola, pero también habia decido decirles a todos la verdad sobre lo que habia visto, de que como Satanamon se le habia inculpado de varias cosas las cuales el no habia cometido._

_De cómo el trato de proteger a su hija y de cómo esa cosa que desconoce su identidad,y es capaz de clonar las esencia de cualquiera, o solo será la de satanamon._

_Asi en sus pensamientos escucha la voz de mimi que le dice-__** sora, sora necesito hablar contigo.**_

_Ella levanta su mirada ve a su amiga del alma que aun esta con ella, si le dice a ella, tal vez pueda resolver esto rápidamente y estar con ellos._

_Mimi se acerca a sora y le dice- __**sora por favor quiero que me digas la verdad, quiero que me digas que no eres una traidora y que estabas haciendo lo mismo que Tai cuando nos atacaba, por favor dimelo.**_

_Sora estaba sorprendida quería decirle la verdad asi que cuando iba a abrir la boca se escucha una voz en su mente que dice-__** NO LO HAGAS, NO ECHES A PERDER TU ESFUERZO.**_

_Sora mira a una dirección mirando el origen de la voz y con su mente dice-__** deja de bromear seas quien seas, no me dentendre en decirle lo que se.**_

_**ES POR ESO QUE QUIERO QUE TE DETENGAS, NO ES EL MOMENTO DE DECIRLES, SE QUE ES DURO PERO DEBES DE SOPORTAR UN POCO MAS, CONFIA EN MI**__- escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza._

_**Como puedo confiar en ti, no se quien eres, no se si eres el enemigo, eres un aliado o si eres satanamon jugando con mi mente**__- le respondía sora con su mente, pero tenia que darle un respuesta ahora a mimi sino parecería sospechoso, así que dice- la verdad Mimi…._

_**SI NO LO QUIERES POR LAS BUENAS SERA POR LAS MALAS**__- en ese momento siente ese terrible dolor en la garganta siente como esta se le cerraba, sentía como el aire no le entraba, era una sensación horrible, finalmente después de unos minutos se calma. Su amiga desesperada se levanta y dice-__** voy a traer a matt para que te revise.**_

_Ella dice- __**no lo hagas Mimi, no me dejes sola, no soporto la soledad en la que estoy ahora**__- Mimi nota en los ojos de su amiga la desesperación por la soledad que estaba viviendo, pero ese es el castigo por ser una traidora._

_Entonces ella se sienta junto a ella, y le pregunta-__** por que lo hiciste.**_

_Sora mira a su amiga y esta continua diciendo-__** por que estabas trabajando bajo las ordenes de satanamon, **_

_Ella solo atina a decir-__** la verdad no lo se, tal vez por que estoy amenazada de muerte.**_

_Decía mientras bajaba el rostro, mimi la miraba seriamente, asi que sin pretender nada raro sigue hablando- __**cuando les conte el modo en que sobreviví no fue una mentira, mi corazón se detuvo durante un minuto, y lady Arkangemon me salvo, en ese momento Satanamon al ver que su agente habia muerto y yo no, estaba furioso el con sus palabras me dijo, ahora que ellos te creen muerta dejaras ser de útil para ellos pero seras de mucha utilidad para mi.**_

_Sora baja el rostro, su pelo suelto cubre sus rostro, hasta ahí lo que habia dicho era verdad, pero si intentaba decir lo que sabia de que habia una tercera fuerza que esta provocando a Tai para que se destruyan mutuamente. Asi que dice-__** entonces para salvar mi vida le dije que…………..**_

_**Que le dijiste Sora**__- ella alza su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Tai, ella no podía creer que tai la estuviera escuchando, le podía contar esto a Mimi pero a Tai no podía decirle nada, entonces ella dice- lo siento Tai, no puedo decirte nada a ti._

_El se acerca y dice-__** por que no quieres decirme que pasa, por que, por que sora.**_

_Mimi trata de levantarse para dejarlos solos pero entonces se siente detenida de su ropa, discretamente mira y ve que Sora la tomo de su ropa como señal de que no se fuera. Entonces mira a tai y tiene una mirada que infunde temor era una de esas miradas en las cuales no se debía de jugar con el, asi que delicadamente suelta la mano de sora y se levanta, mientras se alejaba ella le dice a Tai- __**quiere que vaya por los demás.**_

_Tai solo dice-__** no será necesario, tratare que me diga lo que se.**_

_Mientras ella veía como Tai y Mimi hablaban nuevamente escucha la voz que le dice- __**NO LO HAGAS MENOS A EL, A DIFERENCIA DE SATANAMON ESA COSA SI PUEDE LEER LA MENTE DE TAI Y MATT, LOS PONDRAS EN UN GRAN PELIGRO.**_

_Ella se sobresalta y entiende que la situación es mucho mas peligrosa que contra Satanamon, entonces escucha la voz que dice- __**SI QUIERES DECIRLE ESTA BIEN TE DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS Y VERAS LO QUE SUCEDE.**_

_En ese momento se pone en duda, pero si esa voz le da una oportunidad la aprovechara le dice con una voz que es casi un susurro- __**Tai, quieres saber por que estuve trabajando con Satanamon.**_

_El la mira seriamente, debía de confiar en ella una vez mas, asi que dice-__** si te escucho.**_

_Ella con mucho esfuerzo se levanta, apoyándose en la pared, ve que Tai no mueve ni un musculo por ayudarla, ella lo entiende, ella recuerda la vez que hablaron en el castillo de la oscuridad, el estaba en peores condiciones que ella y solo por que comprendieron lo que realmente pasaba fue que Matt y ella cambiaron de idea sobre Tai, además no había sido responsable de nada irreparable._

_Pero en cambio ella no fue capaz de encontrar la identidad de esa cosa y como consecuencia es que tal vez ayudo a escapar la personalidad del emisario de la oscuridad, asi que tomando aire dice-__** que pensarías si te dijera que hay un tercer ente que esta manipulando las acciones de Satanamon y las nuestras.**_

_Se forma un gran silencio, ella mira a tai, esperaba que le creyera, cuando de repente la toma de los hombros de un modo violento y dice-__** te pedi que me dijeras la verdad sora, pero no quieres cooperar, por que, por que sora dime la razón.**_

_Sora se sorprende le estaba diciendo la verdad entonces recuerda las palabras de Satanamon que cuando la descubrieran no tendría ninguna credibilidad, en ese momento se le forman lagrimas en los ojos, no solo era el dolo de todo su cuerpor sino en las palabras de Satanamon que tenia toda la razón._

_No puede soportar la mirada de Tai, no sirve de nada insistir que tiene la razón asi que simplemente dice-__** no te la puedo decir.**_

_**Por que Sora, por que siempre en ese plan misterioso, desde que regresaste, pudiste haber confiado en mi y tratar de hacer algo, pudiste haberme dicho de tu trato pero no, la señorita sufrimiento quiso cargar con todo como siempre**__- dice Tai ya molesto gritando lo que siente_

_Ella se molesta por el comentario, que se había creído para decirle eso, entonces ella molesta dice- __**y tu quien eres para criticarme, o gran señor sabelotodo, si no hubieras sido por todo ese misterio que siempre guardabas cuando eras el emisario, me hubieras quitado demasiados problemas de salud y mentales.**_

_Molesto tai por el comentario la suelta y dice-__** por que la situación lo exigía así, no podía decirle lo que pasaba, no recuerdas que estuve a un paso de echar todo a perder, pero que me dices tu, pudiste darme pistas de lo que estabas haciendo a mis espaldas para poder hacer alguna treta para me pudieras decir lo que sabes.**_

_Este suspira y dice- __**solo dime una cosa y podre estar tranquilo, no estabas ahí para descubrir donde estaba mi esencia.**_

_Ella asiente que no rápidamente y dice- __**por que crees que cuando me ibas a decir donde estaba te dije que no, yo estoy ayudando a satanamon por otra cosa.**_

_**Cual cosa**__- pregunta serio_

_**Lo siento no te puedo decir lo que estaba haciendo, ya lo que se esta relacionado con lo mismo que buscaba Lady arkangemon**__- dice Sora en un tono tan doloroso ya que aunque le había dicho lo que sabia nadie le creería._

_Tai en un tono resignado dice-__** esta bien sora, si es así como lo quieres es tu decisión, pero creo que debemos de terminar nuestro noviazgo, ya no puedo estar pensando en ti, no saber si tus próximos movimientos están ayudando a satanamon o nos estas ayudando.**_

_Sora se queda pasmada, no quería eso, no quería romper con Tai, ella trata de decir algo, pero nuevamente su garganta se obstruye, ve como tai se da vuelta y este se aleja del sitio, ella trata de decir cualquier cosa, pero empieza a toser, nuevamente empieza a expulsar sangre, de todo lo que habían hablado esa lo peor que le había pasado, terminar con su novio, lo peor es que no sabia si algún día podría regresar con el._

_Al final empieza a llorar nuevamente, su llanto era desgarrador, aun no tenia la voz de llorar a gritos, no sabia que hacer, finalmente escucha esa voz que dice- __**TE LO DIJE, DE NADA SERVIRIA QUE DIJERAS LO QUE SABES, NO TIENES NINGUNA PRUEBA DE SU IDENTIDA.**_

_**Lo se, lo se pero no me creyo Tai, le dije que lo que sabia**__- piensa Sora mientras lloraba-__** ESO SE DEBE A QUE TAI PUEDE SENTIR LAS ESENCIAS DE TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS Y UNA PRESENCIA ASI DE PODEROSA COMO LA QUE BUSCAS EL DEBERIA DE SENTIRLA, PERO COMO ESTE SE ESCONDE MUY BIEN JAMAS LA SENTIRA YA QUE NO PUEDE SER VISTA.**_

_Sora escucha lo que le decía la voz, pero eso ya no importaba, así que solo se recuesta y sigue llorando._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Sora estaba recostada, no tenia hambre, lo que le habían traído no lo había tocado para nada, su garganta no le ayudaba en nada a comer y por lo deprimida que estaba, ya había pasado varias horas de la discusión entre Tai y ella, aun le dolían las palabras que le había dicho, asi también esa extraña voz la cual de un momento a otro había desaparecido.

No había hablado con nadie, y eso que habían entrado Matt y Mimi para ver que podían sacarle algo de información pero ella mientras le hablaban no decía nada, solo miraba a la nada, las palabras de Tai aun resonaban en su mente, provocándole un terrible dolor y una angustia que reflejaba en sus ojos, pero ya todo lo que estaba hecho por mas que tratara de arreglar en este momento las cosas no resultarían.

Finalmente dice Matt- **dime Sora por ultima vez que es lo que ocultas en tu cabeza, se que tienes algo muy importante para que nadie de nosotros pudiera acceder.**

Sora mira a otro lado nada de lo que dijera iba a arreglar su situación, así que lo mejor era guardar silencio, finalmente ambos ya cansados de interrogarla deciden dejarla nuevamente sola, así que ambos se levantan, y Sora los ve de reojo por dentro quería gritarles que no la dejaran sola.

Finalmente ella dice- **es lo mejor por el momento, nada de lo que diga va a arreglar la situación…….**

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la luz…………

Jesús y Ariel estaba cada quien ubicado en un lado del castillo, ellos podían ver como todo el sitio estaba cubierto por esa extraña nube oscura, era casi tan perceptible que daba miedo, así que por el norte se había colocado Jesús, por el oeste estaba Ariel, Por el sur estaba Asuka y por el este por el estaba Moemi, todos ellos esperaban que esa nube hicieran su primer movimiento.

En ese momento esta se rompe y ve que son Piedmon Y Apocalypmon, en ese momento todos preparan un ataque y cuando lo lanzan es repelido por la barrera, entonces los cuatro notan que esta se empieza a romper todos se daban cuenta de que no resistiría otro ataque de esa magnitud.

Rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la barrera de sobreponerse es vuelta a atacar y ven como esta se hace pedazos sin que lo puedan evitar, entonces jesus y Ariel sin decir nada y ni siquiera usar el digivice hacen que digievoluciones Agumon A WarGreymon y Gabumon a Metal Garurumon.

Estos dos se lanzan al ataque, mientras que Asuka hace Digievolucionar a su Nyokomon a Magnadramon ya que al carecer del anillo no puede invocar a Orphanimon, mientras que Moemi con su elecmon logra hacerlo degievolucionar en Kaiser Leomon.

En ese momento Jesús usando sus habilidades se da cuenta que tiene el mismo nivel que un Digimon de nivel mega y sabe que eso es malo, son demasiados para contenerlos, asi que de un movimiento rápido dándose cuenta rápidamente de que no estaban atacando todos y pensó que tal vez era una estrategia para irlos cansando poco a poco para que al final de un golpe definitivo los destruyeran.

Mientras tanto WarGreymon peleaba contras tres Piedmon al mismo tiempo, durante esos momentos Piedmon no comprendía por que no podía derrotar a ese Digimon si son mas que el. Entonces entiende que la diferencia entre el WarGreymon del pasado a este es que este tiene mas experiencia, el puede durar mucho tiempo peleando sin desgastarse demasiado y aprovechar el momento para derrotarlo en un solo ataque.

Mientras tanto en la orilla del precipicio, una silueta caminaba para esta le era extraño caminar por este sitio no podía identificar ese sentimiento, era como si el conociera de mucho tiempo, el mira un árbol, lo siente conocido posa su mano sobre este y como si estuviera aplicando a un checador digital el árbol reconoce la mano, entonces ve que se abre una puerta.

Curioso al ver la puerta entiende que esta puerta es para el, entonces se pregunta como es que conocía esa puerta, ni cuando estuvo su hija detecto que ella hiciera eso.

Así que Satanamon se da cuenta que se trata el mismo pasadizo el cual ella había entrado, así que con paso lento y seguro se adentra a este pasadizo, esperando entrar al castillo sin que se dieran cuenta y asi encontrar la esencia de Tai.

Tres horas después………

La batalla de habia extendido demasiado, Wargreymon y metalGarurumon solo habían derrotado a unos mil Digimon mientras que Magnadramon y Kaiser leomon solo habían derrotado 500 y 300 correspondientemente asi como jesus y Ariel cada uno había derrotado la cantidad de 600 cada uno, si seguían asi a ese ritmo no resistirían hasta la noche.

Rápidamente son rodeados por unos Apocalypmon, y todos reunidos Jesús dice- **si solo pudiéramos tener mas poder, tal vez pudiéramos detener esta batalla y evitar que se lleven el huevo de Agumon**

En ese momento escuchan la esencia del Digimundo que dice- **quieren mas poder, te lo puedo dar, pero el precio es muy alto, una vez que les haya dado ese poder no habrá marcha atrás.**

Jesus viendo la situación y mira a su amigo, ambos asienten entonces de repente se crea una nueva barrera que cubre toda el area del castillo, entonces la esencia del digimundo dice- esta barrera solo durara un minutos.

Entonces ellos ven que frente a ellos se empiezan a formar unos Digivices como de los primeros elegidos pero eran de color rojo y azul, Jesus toman el rojo, mientras que Ariel toma el Azul, en ese momento la esencia dice- **con estos digivices podrán fusionarse con su Digimon, pero una vez hecho eso no podrán revertir ese proceso.**

Ambos mira a WarGreymon y Metal garurumon, en ese momento WarGreymon le dice- **hagamoslo, no dejare que te fusiones conmigo, de ser necesario después de esta batalla si es necesario destruirme para separarte de mi lo hare.**

Metal garururmon dice-** lo mismo digo Ariel, haremos lo necesario para separarnos, no dejare que te pase nada malo.**

Ambos chicos ven que sus Digimons no dejaran de protegerlos asi que dice Ariel- **esta bien amigo, lo haremos junto como lo hemos hecho siempre.**

WarGreymon esperaba la respuesta de Jesus y este con una sonrisa dice- **hagamoslo, ya sabes que lo que decido jamás me arrepiento.**

Jesus/Ariel (estirando sus respectivos Digivice): **Wargreymon / Metal Garurumon Digievolucionen…….**

Continuara…………….

Fin de Parte 1……………..

**Notas del autor:** No me goolpeen, no me golpeen se que llevo años que no escribo en este episodio, espero que no me asesinen por todo lo que escribi, espero que les haya agradado espero no tardar mucho en subir lo siguiente. eso lo veremos en la segunda parte de este emocionante episodio.


	20. CAP 14: DESTINOS LA DECISION parte 2

Despues de un tiempo de estar inactivo con este fic he logrado hacer un nuevo episodio, esperando que sea de su agrado, dedico este a todos mis seguidores que he tenido a lo largo de estos años siguiendo este fic, a ustedes se los agradezco, sin su apoyo este fic ya se hubiera cancelado.

* * *

**CAP 14 DESTINOS, LA DECISION MAS DIFICIL parte 2**

* * *

Tai caminaba desde la cueva hacia el lago, era doloroso hacer ese recorrido pero era necesario, mientras se acercaba podía ver el sitio donde estaba enterrada su espada, al mismo tiempo que veía tirado en el suelo junto a su poderosa espada, estaba su Digivice, el se acerca al sitio y empieza a juntar un montículo de tierra, con lagrimas en los ojos empezaba a hacer una tumba para Agumon y Gabumon, mientras lo hacia el recuerda la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos.

Flash Back

El emisario caminaba junto a Dark Agumon en el pasillo de la cueva, con un paso lento pero seguro, mientras lo hacian el emisario podía notar como su Digimon estaba muy ansioso por participar en la pelea, no podía ocultarlo; pero le agradaba esa parte de su Digimon, en ese momento ve que están en un sitio que el quería llegar entonces este se detiene.

Mientras tanto iban caminando Dark Agumon lo iba observando y pensando que se traerá en manos, ya que desde que se despertaron el estaba actuando algo extraño. De repente Tai se detiene y Dark Agumon mira el lugar dándose cuenta que se trata del sitio donde se localizan las cámaras que defectuosas, este preocupado le pregunta a Tai- por que nos detenemos.

Tai con su clásica sonrisa le pregunta a Dark Agumon- antes de continuar nuestro camino déjame preguntarte una cosa.

Dark Agumon extrañado dice- si que es lo que quieres preguntarme- Tai con una mirada seria dice- estabas esperando esta pelea verdad.

El Digimon oscuro dice- claro que si ya que esta pelea me prometiste que iba a pelear con todo mi poder, así que me dejaras que me transforme en mi modo mega de tipo virus.

Tai con una mirada sin expresión dice- si, lo prometí, pero lastima que no estarás presente.

En ese momento el Digimon oscuro mira a su compañero y le pregunta- ¿Qué acabas de decir? tu lo prometiste.

Tai se arrodilla frente a el y cuando chocan sus miradas Dark Agumon se da cuenta de que algo en la mirada de Tai esta mal, es una mirada llena de determinación, pero carente de odio y maldad, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Tai con su mano izquierda entierra esta dentro del cuerpo de su compañero a la altura del cuello, Dark Agumon este al sentir el terrible dolor trataba de gritar pero la voz no podía salir de su cuerpo, trataba de mover su rostro a otra dirección pero no podía, podía ver el rostro de su compañero, veía ese rostro lleno de dolor por lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces ve que su amigo alza su mano derecha y de un modo brusco la entierra en su propio cuerpo en una posición cercana a la altura del cuello, el nota que su rostro el dolor por lo que esta haciendo, de repente empieza a sentir como su cuerpo un terrible dolor, era como si le estuvieran arrancando su propia alma, en ese momento empieza a sentir varios sentimientos que no habia sentido durante mucho tiempo, como la tristeza a atacar a su propio compañeros Digimon, el dolor que les provocaba la actitud, los remordimientos de estar a servicio de la oscuridad, el odio a si mismo por ser tan débil y no oponerse a ser transformado en lo que es ahora.

En ese momento ve que la mano de Tai es retirada de su cuerpo, así mismo veía como la mano de Tai que estaba enterrada en su cuerpo también salía, ve que su mano traía su esencia, entonces ve en la mano izquierda tenia una especie de esfera negra, en ese momento Dark Agumon cae al suelo, y mira con el cuerpo adolorido como Tai junta ambas esferas y de repente empieza a crearse un especie de silueta.

-¿Que me hiciste Tai?- pregunta el Digimon, este también se recarga en la pared de la cueva dice- retire de tu cuerpo los datos oscuros que te controlaban- en ese momento Tai estira una mano la cual acaricia la cabeza de Agumon, en ese momento la parte en la que paso se empezaba a romper como si fuera una especie de costra la cual se le estuviera cayendo de la piel, en ese momento dark Agumon se da cuenta de que era nuevamente Agumon, asi recargado en la pared de la cueva dice- que hemos estado haciendo Tai, jamás nos perdonaran.

Lo se Agumon, al momento de quitarte esa oscuridad te diste cuenta que he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, que he fingido ser el malvado por protegerlos- dice Tai recargado mientras observaba como la cosa que habia hecho poco a poco empezaba a tomar forma, asi que este se levanta y cuando lo hace siente que nuevamente sus fuerzas se desvanezcan haciendo que caiga de rodillas, su rostro se pone palido y empieza a toser sangre de la boca.

Agumon con su cuerpo adolorido se levanta y dice- Tai ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Qué te hiciste?

El con mucho esfuerzo se levanta y dice- simplemente me quite mi esencia, ahora debo de seguir adelante con mi objetivo, ya que no me queda mucha energía oscura para continuar.

Agumon extrañado dice- pero siempre que le sacas una esencia aseguraste de que se quedara algo en su interior, entonces el punto que tocaste.

Te diste cuenta Agumon la esencia se localiza precisamente en ese punto si la arrancaba de ese punto no solo les arrancaba su esencia sino también su vida, los hubiera matado si los tocaba de ahí- decía este tratando de mantener un poco la respiración a causa de los ascos que sentía en ese momento.

Entonces por que lo hiciste- dice Agumon desesperado, este con una sonrisa dice- lo hice ya que para purificar mi esencia era necesario sacarla de mi cuerpo, mi esencia esta tan corrupta como el alma de Satanamon.

Pero como pretendes hacer eso de purificarla, acaso eres tonto lo que puedes hacer es destruirla y que esta renazca- dice el Digimon molesto, en ese momento ve que detrás de su espalda se forma una silueta y toma forma.

Este sorprendido ve que se trata de un dark Agumon el cual no se movia estaba quieto, como esperando ordenes, así que Agumon dice- entonces harás que esta copia de mi se enfrente a ellos.

Este asiente y en ese momento Agumon suelta un golpe dándole en el rostro. Tai al recibirlo cae al suelo y escupe sangre de su rostro, mientras se levanta escucha la voz de su amigo le grita desesperado- eres tonto o que Tai, deberíamos decirles que estamos de su lado.

Este se recarga en la pared de la cueva y dice- aun no podemos decirles nada a ellos, son un libro abierto para Satanamon.

Este molesto se acerca y golpea a su Digimon, este cae de espaldas, con un gran esfuerzo se levanta y dice- Satanamon puede leer la mente de los demás, si les digo que estoy de su lado… rápidamente el se dará cuenta de la traición y prepara algo para corromper a Matt para hacerlo el segundo emisario de la oscuridad.

Agumon entiende la situación y dice- entonces para que todo lo que has preparado.

Este siente que por unos instantes no puede respirar y aprovechando que se siente un poco mejor dice- es para crear un especie de burbuja que protege sus pensamientos y así si me equivoco con ellos o me delato por accidente no podrán saber darle esa información a Satanamon inconscientemente.

-Entonces las pruebas no son lo que parece, es mas diría que estas loco Tai- dice Agumon recostado en la pared, Tai con algo de dificultad se levanta y con su mano la cual porta el brazalete toca una pared de la cueva esta se abre.

Agumon mira y ve que se trata de un pasadizo, Tai aun con dificultad dice- sal por aquí nadie debe de verte, ya que expondrías la misión.

Este molesto le dice- pero Tai, no quiero abandonarte.

-Deberás de hacerlo, desde un principio sabíamos que esto iba a terminar mal- decía Tai mientras este lo tomaba del cuello al mismo tiempo le ponía en su garra su Digivice y lo lanzaba al pasadizo, este al caer al suelo cierra la puerta.

Tai con una frustración por la impotencia coloca sus manos sobre la pared, mientras escucha la voz de Agumon que golpea la puerta gritándole- tonto, tonto Tai, no lo hagas.

-Lo siento Agumon, espero que algún día me perdones- decía Tai al momento que se giraba y su camino lo dirigía hacia el encuentro de los elegidos.

Fin Flash Back

Tai estaba enfrente de la tumba de Agumon y Gabumon, su mente era un caos total, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, tenia que tomar decisiones muy drásticas, ya no podía confiar en Sora por mucho que la amara y se preocupara por ella, sabia que algo estaba mal ya que la situación estaba fuera de control, cuando de repente siente que alguien lo observa desde lejos, de repente ve entre los arboles a Sora.

Este mira nuevamente al sitio, ve que ella se esta alejando y que esta corriendo en dirección al lago, el comprende que ella había escapado, así que decide perseguirla, ya que por su culpa Agumon y Gabumon habían muerto.

El empieza a seguir a Sora; pero ella corría al otro momento ella se detenía, se daba la vuelta y lo miraba como si se estuviera burlando de él. Estaba tan molesto por la actitud burlona que esta decidiendo atacarla sin importarle nada.

Cuando ve que Sora llega a la orilla del bosque ve que ella se detiene a la orilla del lago, en ese momento Tai preparaba un ataque para golpear a sora, cuando escucha la voz de ella que dice- mucho tiempo que no nos vemos elegido legendario.

El tono que estaba usando era uno muy distinto al que se usaría en una platica común, algo andaba mal, el lo sabia así que mantiene su distancia y dice- ¿Quién eres?

Este se acerca y dice- por el momento no soy nadie, solo vine aquí a informarte que Satanamon esta atacando el castillo de la luz.

Porque tomaste la forma de Sora- pregunta muy serio.

Eso a ti no te importa, solo te puedo decir que trabajo para Satanamon y el me mando a avisarte. Como mi trabajo esta hecho me despido- en ese momento esa Sora se empieza a desintegrar.

Cae de rodillas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por culpa de este error el Digimundo estaba realmente en peligro, no quería aceptarlo; pero Sora ahora era una carga, tenia que deshacerse de ella si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar.

Molesto grita- Esencia necesito hablar contigo.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo

-Digievolucionen- dicen ambos al frente de su Digivice, de un color rojo de ponen ambos dispositivos, los elegidos antiguos empezaron a sentir un dolor agudo en su cuerpo era como si sus almas fueran arrancadas de su alma.

-WarGreymon/Jesús DNA Digivolves a Káiser Greymon- dicen tanto Jesús como su Agumon.

**Digianalizador:**

**Káiser Greymon:** La apariencia de su cabeza es parecida a la del brazo izquierdo de Omnimon y su cuerpo esta cubierto por una armadura gruesa y extremadamente resistente que esta hecha de Chrome Digizoid Rojo, que posee una forma especial en la espalda para sostener la espada que lleva y con la que hace sus ataques.

**Ataques:**  
**Ballesta de Fuego de Dragón****: **En este ataque toma su espada horizontalmente y dispara energía de fuego desde ella al tirar de los 2 gatillos que están a los costados de la espada.  
**Dragones de Fuego****:** En este ataque clava su espada en el suelo y de el lugar donde la clavo salen 9 rayos de fuegos que se elevan con forma de dragón y atacan al rival, y debajo de el sale un dragón donde se unen los demas dragones con el cual ataca con su espada

-Metal Garurumon/Ariel DNA Digivolves a Magna Garurumon- Dicen tanto Ariel como su Gabumon

**Digianalizador:**

**Magna Garurumon: **Lo más destacable de esta transformación es la increíble velocidad que tienepara desplazarse en el aire y en la tierra así como la gran versatilidad de su abundante armamento producida por el Chrome Digizoid azul que cubre su cuerpo.

**Ataques:**

**Fuego Salvaje/Feral Fire:** Da un gran salto y se impulsa hacia delante mientras ataca con una gran ráfaga de disparos a su oponente con todas sus armas.  
**Magna Misiles/Magna Missile:** Lanza una ráfaga consecutiva de misiles a su oponente con todo su arsenal.  
**Velocidad Estelar/Starlight Velocity****:** Se despoja de sus armas y su cuerpo se cubre de luz, para después estrellarse contra su adversario a una velocidad increíble.  
**Bazoca destructora:** Dispara misiles desde cualquier parte de su armamento a su antojo persiguiendo a su rival asta colisionar con el, produciéndole un gran daño.

También emplea el sable de luz de Lobomon para dar rápidos cortes y devolver algunos ataques

Moemi y Asuka estaban sorprendidas por las digievoluciones que se habían producido, estos digimons eran mas fuertes que WarGreymon y Metal Garurumon, de repente ambos se lanzan al ataque, sus esposas no queriendo quedarse atrás también se lanzan al ataque.

-Dragones de fuego- Grita Kaiser Greymon a un grupo de 100 Apocalymons eliminándolos al instante, Jesus dentro del Digimon no podía creer tener tanto poder, siente que con este poder puede derrotar hasta el propio Satanamon, en eso ve otro grupo de Apocalymon trataba de atacar a una indefensa Moemi, entonces de la nada aparece Káiser Leomon destrozándolos, se veía que el no iba a dejar que ellos ganaran.

Mientras tanto Magnadramon destruía un grupo combinado de Piedmon y Apocalymon, desde la aparición de la fusiones de Jesús y Ariel, la batalla se había inclinado a su favor, debían de seguir así. Usando su ataque furia dragón vuelve a destrozar otro mas, en eso ve que por detrás de Asuka se acerca un grupo de 10 Piedmon, además nota que su amiga del alma esta distraía preocupada desde hace un rato y no se ha dado cuenta de que están detrás de ella, con un movimiento rápido gira, pero es interceptada por un Apocalymon, ve que no puede llegar, en eso ve que detrás de ella aparece Magna Garurumon salvándola antes de que se diera cuenta, al mismo tiempo destruye con un ataque muy rápido a ese grupo y un centenar mas que estaban alrededor de ellos.

-BAzooka destructora- dice Magna Garurumon usando su gran Bazooka destruye una gran numero de Enemigos, se da cuenta de que su armamento esta vacío así que un grupo de mas de 500 enemigos se acercan a el, muestran su sonrisa torcida.

-Así que se te acabo las municiones- dice un Piedmon.

-Lo mejor es que acabemos con el que esta desarmado- comenta un Apocalymon.

En ese momento varios de ellos se acercan para destruirlo cuando ven que Magna Garurumon sonríe y de un movimiento de su cuerpo todo el armamento que tiene colocado se cae, mostrando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo el de su brazo saca una sable

-Velocidad estelar- grita Magna Garurumon.

Y con un movimiento que se puede asemejar a la velocidad de la luz destruye a todos los enemigos que estaban a su alrededor, era un espectáculo aterrador para quien estuviera viendo la pelea, todos los Digimons del ejercito de Satanamon estaban aterrados en menos de 15 minutos ellos 4 habían destruido a mas de 5000 digimons sin ningún miramiento.

2 Horas después…

Kaiser Leomon destruía el ultimo Digimon finalmente el cielo estaba atardeciendo, había sido una gran matanza, Asuka y Moemi hubieran festejado pero ven a Káiser Greymon y Magna Garurumon, se dan cuenta de que el precio es muy alto sus esposos jamás volverían a ser los mismos, ellos para proteger la esencia de Tai tuvieron que renunciar su humanidad, se sentían un poco desoladas.

-Gennai, José todo esta bien- dice Asuka por medio de un comunicador.

"… Sshhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

-Gennai respondan, cual es su situación- vuelve a preguntar Asuka tratando de mantenerse serenamente.

"… Sshhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"… Sshhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"… Sshhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Naru, Ketaro respondan, se encuentran bien"

"… Sshhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"… Sshhhhhhh… Shhhhhhhhhhhh…"

-Algo anda mal Káiser Greymon, desde hace rato trato de comunicarme con ellos, estoy preocupada, quizás algo paso y nosotros no sabemos nada- dice Asuka con un tono de voz lleno de intranquilidad.

Magna Garurumon miraba al castillo de la luz, el también estaba teniendo un extraño presentimiento, un peligro tan grande que no había modo de escapar, en ese momento el suelo en el cual pisaban se rompe y antes de que reaccionaran, salen dos bolas de energía que impactan directamente en Káiser Leomon y Magnadramon regresándolos a sus etapas bebe, ambas chicas se sorprende ya que no pudieron ver el ataque.

Del gran agujero que se formo salen dos siluetas eran dos veces mas grande que los antiguos elegidos, ambas están cubiertas por una especie de nube oscura que impedía ver su verdadera forma ambos digimons se quedan expectantes, estaban muy cansados por la batalla, pero debían de seguir peleando, en eso ambas sombras se lanzan, la primera sombra se acerca peligrosamente a Káiser Greymon, este con un movimiento rápido golpea la nube, pero este solo la atraviesa sin causarle daño, antes de que pudiera reaccionar siente un golpe en el abdomen muy agudo como si le hubiera enterrado una aguja.

Nuevamente se lanza al ataque y nuevamente lanza un golpe y vuelve a atravesar la nube entonces la nube con un movimiento empieza a girar alrededor del brazo, El Digimon siente miles de golpes parecidos al que recibió en el abdomen siente como su brazo se adormece y pierde fuerza.

Mientras tanto Magna Garurumon se lanza nuevamente su ataque con su espada, su movimiento en incluso mucho mas rápido que cuando recién que quito la armadura; pero era imposible alcanzarlo la silueta se movía a una velocidad muy rápida, cuando estaba muy cerca, este se movía a otro lado y quedaba a una distancia muy lejos. Estaba agotándose cada vez más, era más fácil pelear con Piedmon y Apocalymon.

Finalmente pensando en una estrategia piensa en algo y se le ocurre una idea, Magna Garurumon se queda quieto en un sitio pegado a una pared del castillo entonces ve que la sombra no se acerca, eso es bueno ya que mientras ese enemigo no se acerque el podría recuperar un poco de energía, después de recuperarse un poco sigue sin moverse, finalmente la nube se dirige hacia el, en un movimiento rápido saca su espada y realiza un ataque lo mas rápido posible.

Ve como su ataque atraviesa a la nube pero ve que solo era una ilusión, rápidamente con su vista lo busca cuando siente que es golpeado desde la parte de arriba, no puede evitar estrellarse en el suelo, con mucha dificultad trata de levantarse siente que el golpe lo atravesó todo su ser.

A los pocos instantes cae a su lado Káiser Greymon, podía ver que apenas se podía mover, el daño que había hecho a su compañero era considerable.

-te encuentras bien- le pregunta a Káiser Greymon

-Lo siento, apenas puedo moverme- le contesta el Digimon- Habrá algún modo para derrotarlo- vuelve a preguntar a su compañero.

-En eso estoy pensando- dice nuevamente Magna Garurumon que se levantaba del suelo.

-Y si combinan sus ataques- dice Moemi que se acerca junto Asuka.

-Valdría la pena intentarlo- dice Asuka que apretaba sus manos, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarlos en esta batalla.

Ambos Digimons de mira y sin decir palabra asienten, así que Magna Garurumon empieza a levantar el vuelo, mientras que Káiser Greymon golpea fuertemente su brazo para poder sentirlo nuevamente, entonces ve como ambos se acercan peligrosamente a su compañero.

-Ballesta de fuego de dragón- lanzaba bolas de fuego de su espada y las dos nubes oscuras se movían de un lado a otro evitando ser golpeados, debía de ganar tiempo para que se pusiera en posición, debía de hacerlo, solo tendrían una oportunidad para lograrlo, finalmente los ataques logran lo que pretenden ambas nubes estaban en el lugar que querían.

-Dragones de fuego- lanza su ataque, las nubes oscuras se quedan quietas ya que habían quedado muy retirados, ven como poco a poco se acercan ambos ataques en ese en medio del ataque se mete Magna Garurumon y usando su sable toma el ataque y lo contiene durante un segundo.

-Velocidad estelar- grita Magna Garurumon cuadriplicando su velocidad y haciendo el ataque tan rápido que es imposible para ambas nubes detenerlo, ven como ambas nubes son impactadas con el poder del ataque, todos ven por un instante que una parte de estas se despejan y ven solo por un instante una mano y un pie humano, antes de que las nubes volvieran a cubrirlos totalmente.

Mientras tanto con Tai…

-Esencia necesito hablar contigo- grita Tai muy molesto.

"Te escucho Tai, ¿Qué sucede?"

-Es cierto que Satanamon esta atacando el castillo- pregunta Tai en un tono muy serio.

"Es cierto Tai, es esta atacando el castillo"

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que estaba pasando?-

"Porque he violado mis estatutos, he intervenido mas de lo que debería"

-No te entiendo-

"Yo soy el soporte del Digimundo, mi misión es que el Digimundo exista equilibrio además me tiene prohibido intervenir en asuntos ajenos"

-Eso quiere decir

"Que he intervenido de mas, no debería de estarme comunicando ni contigo ni con Satanamon"

-Maldición, eso lo tengo muy claro; pero debo de ir allá, tengo que detener a Satanamon- explota Tai mostrando una gran frustración.

-Piensa dejarme solo mientras que vas a una misión suicida- Tai oye quien habla y se da cuenta de que se trata de Matt que esta detrás de un árbol sentado, escuchando con cuidado la platica.

-No es eso Matt, debo de ir, me preocupan los que están alla en el castillo- dice Tai en un tono muy suave como si estuviera mintiendo.

-Por eso voy contigo, no pienso dejarte solo en esta situación- dice Matt mostrando algo de sangre fría.

-No es necesario que vayas Matt, necesito que te quedes a protegerlos por si acaso son atacados en mi ausencia- dice Tai, en el momento que extiende su mano y a los pocos segundos su daga aparece en su mano.

"Que te hace pensar que te llevare"

-Ya que tanto tu como yo deseamos lo mismo… detener a Satanamon a cualquier costo- dice Tai usando un tono de voz seria.

"Esta bien, pero tardaras unas dos horas en llegar a tu destino"

En eso ven como se abre un portal multicolor, su amigo extiende su mano y ambos la estrechan, Su sonrisa y confianza en su amistad era lo único real que le quedaba, después de soltar su mano, Tai se interna en el portal.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la luz…

Káiser Greymon y Magna Garurumon corrían apresuradamente tenían que confirmar lo que habían visto en la batalla con esas dos extrañas nubes con las que estaban peleando, sobre ambos iban Moemi y Asuka, y en sus brazos llevaban a sus digis acompañantes los cuales habían regresado a ser unos Digis bebes por lo largo de la batalla.

Por mas que iban rápido los dos Digimons de nivel mega era imposible alcanzarlos, finalmente la dos nubes giran a un lado y ven como este ingresa al cuarto del trono, con mucha rapidez aceleran y llegan momentos después al cuarto del trono, entonces los cuatro se quedan congelados por lo que estaban viendo, sentado en el trono estaba Satanamon, el trono lo había aceptado, eso era imposible, nadie podía sentarse en el trono del castillo de la luz.

Entonces ve que en una pared estaban los cuerpos de Gennai y José y otros clones que no conocen, todos estaban muy malheridos como si les hubiera pasado una aplanadora encima, ven inmóviles a las dos nubes, Káiser Greymon trata de dar el primer golpe cuando es detenido por su esposa.

-No lo hagas, hay algo raro en esas dos sombras es como si Satanamon esperara que soltara el primer golpe, en ese momento ve que las nubes oscuras que protegían a las dos siluetas empiezan a desvanecerse y poco a poco van revelando de quienes son las siluetas.

En ese momento ven con horror que enfrente de ellos estaban sus hijos, no podían creerlo, Satanamon había logrado controlar a sus hijos y los habían usado en su contra para que si ellos lograban esforzarse mas pudieron haberlos asesinados, miran sus ropas toda sucia y quemada, parte de sus brazos tiene pequeños arañones, en eso se había traducido el daño de la batalla que habían tenido hace poco. Miran sus rostros están opacos carentes de vida, como si estuvieran en trance.

Pero lo mas sorprendente es como no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Satanamon en todo este tiempo ya que una presencia tan poderosa como la de él, es imposible de esconder, entonces se da cuenta de algo, el castillo se siente igual que la presencia de Satanamon, así que el estando en el castillo el lugar se vuelve un camuflaje, como es que no se había dado cuenta, entonces un grito la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Deja a nuestros hijos en paz.- Asuka Grita desesperada

-No puedo hacer eso, ustedes tienen algo que yo deseo, he estado buscando en todo el castillo- Satanamon con una sonrisa que se forma debajo de su túnica.

Káiser Greymon miraba con odio, mientras veía como los dos niños estaban enfrente de Satanamon, inmóviles, impasibles, con una mirada perdida, sin la posibilidad de poder escapar.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Hablando finalmente mostrando su furia

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero, quiero el digihuevo que contiene la esencia de Tai.- con un tono burlón contesta a los antiguos elegidos.

Magna Garururmon quien se había mantenido callado dice- eso no podemos hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa maligna y un tono juguetón como si estuviera dolido dice- entonces están dispuestos a sacrificar victimas inocentes por salvar el Digimundo.

Las 4 personas se quedan estáticas, en ese momento Satanamon extiende sus garras y las coloca cerca de los cuellos de los niños.

Moemi horrorizada como las garras de ese Digimon estaba cerca de los cuellos de los niños, quería gritar, quería decir que eso era suficiente, ve como poco a poco las puntas de las garras del Digimon oscuro tocan las yugulares de los niños, como poco a poco las gotas de sangre salen del cuello de ambos.

-Por favor sálvenos… no nos dejen aquí… por favor papa, mama no queremos morir…

-…Por favor sálvenos… no nos dejen aquí… por favor papa, mama no queremos morir…

-…Por favor sálvenos… no nos dejen aquí… por favor papa, mama no queremos morir…

-… Por favor sálvenos… no nos dejen aquí… por favor papa, mama no queremos morir…

-… Por favor sálvenos… no nos dejen aquí… por favor papa, mama no queremos morir… - decían los niños con un tono de voz monótona.

Por favor Káiser Greymon entréguenle la esencia de Tai, no vale la pena salvar al Digimundo si el precio es la vida de nuestro hijo- Asuka cae de rodillas, no podía hacer nada, la vida de su hijo estaba en manos de Satanamon.

-También hazlo Magna Garurumon, no vale la pena si perdemos lo más valioso, podrás cargar con ese peso en tu mente- dice Moemi al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambos digimons de miran uno al otro, no podían hacer nada, Satanamon los había puesto en Jaque, hicieran lo que hicieran el ganaba, así que con una mirada seria miran al Digimon.

-Esta bien tu ganas, pero por favor no le hagas nada a los niños, ellos no están involucrado en nuestro conflicto- dice Magna Garurumon en un tono casi suplicante.

-Tienes mi palabra siempre y cuando me entreguen la esencia de Tai- contesta Satanamon pero aun así él no retira sus garras de los cuellos de los niños.

-Entrégale la esencia a Satanamon- dice Magna Garurumon a Káiser Greymon.

Este asiente, de entre sus cosas aparece un control remoto, pero antes de activarlo, ven como el se levanta y de un movimiento rápido toma extiende su mano y dispara un rayo de color blanco y negro el cual impacta a ambos Digimons y ve como los dos se retuercen de dolor, de un momento del pecho de ambos de estos salen una esfera de color oro y plata.

Cuando toca el suelo ven que se trata de los cuerpos de Jesús y Ariel, ambos estaban agotados, y antes de que pudieran hablar Satanamon toma la palabra y dice- me fastidia hablar a un cascaron cuando me interesa es hablar con ustedes, por eso separe a los digimons de ustedes, estarán contentos de que se pudo revertir la Digievolucion forzada.

Tanto Jesús como Ariel se tratan de levantar, sienten el dolor de cada articulación era casi insoportable, ven como sus amadas esposa de cada uno regresa al lado del otro para tratar de ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras eso sucedía Satanamon retira sus garras de los niños y se sienta en el trono, con mucho cuidado levanta sus manos y señala a Káiser Greymon, al instante de sentir de hacer su movimiento el Digimon Dragón activa el control.

Enfrente del trono se abre un compartimento, de ahí sale un pequeño pilar en el cual estaba el Digihuevo de Agumon, este al verlo lo siente y ve que se trata del verdadero, pero había otra jugada, el Digihuevo tardaría en nacer, y no podía hacer nada para acelerarlo, así que mira a los demás y pone una sonrisa diabólica, sabia que tenia que hacerlo, debía hacer enfurecer a Tai y a Matt, así mismo necesitaba descubrir quien era esa cosa que estaba interfiriendo en sus planes de conquista del Digimundo.

Los mira de frente siente que es lo mejor que puede hacer, esta vez aprovecharía la jugada de su enemigo en contra y le sacaría mucho provecho, en ese momento sonríe.

-Ustedes van a dejar de existir en el Digimundo- dice Satanamon muy solemne…

Unos minutos después…

Tai llegaba al castillo, el sitio estaba totalmente destruido, podía ver varias estructuras totalmente destruidas desde sus cimientos, el escenario era desolador, pero no podía detenerse, así que con paso firme empieza a caminar y se interna en la entrada principal del castillo, empieza a recorrerlos mirando la destrucción que hay, sentía que con cada paso que daba se encontraría con un escenario desolador.

Finalmente de mucho andar llega a la habitación del trono y una escena horrible, la mitad del cuarto estaba destruido, los ventanales estaban totalmente desechos y deformes, además no se había dado cuenta de que el cielo estaba nublado, las nubes estaban negras tan oscuras estaban que no dejaban que pasara un solo rayo de sol.

Ve que una pared esta destruía, puede ver manchas negras en el suelo y empieza a sentir un olor penetrante, al principio no podía reconocerlo, pero después de unos segundos mas el avanza mientras que el olor se hace aun mas penetrante entonces se da cuenta que se trata de sangre.

"te encanta mi resultado"- contesta una voz que el jamás olvidara, era la voz de Satanamon, entonces el mira el trono y ve que por la falta de luz no había podido distinguirlo

"Que les hiciste"- grita al momento que saca su daga y esta se transforma en espada, de un movimiento limpio corta en dos el cuerpo de Satanamon o eso creía ya que cuando lo hizo pudo notar perfectamente que era un holograma ya que había desaparecido momentáneamente y este vuelve a aparecer, pero se nota que detrás del holograma había logrado partir en dos el trono.

"Has mejorado mucho Tai, aun recuerdo cuando eras mi emisario, tu esfuerzo por conseguir las esencia a cualquier costo, no importando lo que te sucediera, al principio tuve miedo de ti, pensé que serias mi sucesor, jama me di cuenta de que aun siendo mi aliado estabas en mi contra"

-¿Qué les hiciste a todos?- dice Tai aun mas furioso, en ese momento detrás de el aparece Káiser Greymon y trata de golpear a Tai, este usando su poder de elegido legendario bloquea el ataque con su espada y de un movimiento rápido corta al Digimon en dos, entonces del cuerpo de Káiser Greymon sale un gran charco de sangre.

-"Magnifico has acabado con la vida de Jesús, eres genial Tai, sin duda tu lugar es estar en la oscuridad"- dice Satanamon mostrando su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que mostraba el Digihuevo que poseía su esencia.

-¿Qué paso con los niños?- dice Tai temiendo lo peor.

-Bueno cuando me entregaron tu esencia, pensé en destruirlos, acabar con los niños fue muy divertido, enterré una de mis garras en una zona del cerebro la cual controla el dolor para ser mas preciso en el tallo cerebral, y usando mi poder hice que sufrieran un dolor indescriptible, tan fuerte era el dolor que finalmente murieron en mis manos, su muerte estuvo lejos de ser suave y pacifica- dice Satanamon

-Con las mujeres fue cosa muy sencilla, ella se volvieron locas de dolor al ver como morían sus hijos estaban tan sumergidas en la desesperación que se empezaron a arrancar la piel, finalmente ambas llegaron a esa pared y con pequeño soplido la destruí dejando que los grandes bloques las aplastaran.- continúa hablando Satanamon mirando a Tai quieto.

-Acabar con Ariel fue muy fácil, el ya no podía luchar, su mente era un caos y se lanzo hacia mi, tratando de destruirme y simplemente lo acabe de un golpe desintegrándolo, en cambio Jesús se volvió loco y entonces use su Digimon como contenedor y tu le diste el golpe final, eres el mejor Tai- dice en un tono juguetón, sabia que Tai estaba mas que furioso, así que ve como lentamente empieza a desaparecer todo estaba hecho.

-Antes de que te vayas solo dime una cosa, cual era el verdadero objetivo de Sora, realmente la mandaste para que encontrara mi esencia o algo mas- dice Tai molesto mirando con odio genuino a Satanamon.

-No te lo diré, ese es un secreto que nunca sabrás y tal vez ya no deberías de confiar en nadie ya que tal vez termines alguien mas traicionándote… no lo se, tal vez sea tu hermana, así que estas realmente solo, que no se te olvide que "los espero a todos" en las afueras de mi castillo - dice Satanamon un instante antes de desaparecer del trono.

Tai se queda solo en la habitación del trono, frustrado ya que en todo el tiempo había tenido en sus manos su Digihuevo el cual tenía su esencia, se sentía perdido, no sabia que pensar o que hacer había venido aquí para nada, se sienta en una roca y mira a su alrededor y solo se dice así mismo- debo continuar solo, no puedo ni arriesgarlos ni arriesgarme a que algo pase usándolos a ellos como parte del plan de Satanamon.

"Entonces te recomiendo que hagas lo que te voy a sugerir"

Tai mira a la nada, mientras escuchaba una voz que le decía un plan, se podía ver que los iris de los ojos de Tai estaban opacos finalmente después de unos minutos el asiente, con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra se levanta y se dirige a los jardines de este, a los pocos minutos se ve desde el cuarto del trono se abre un portal donde desaparece Tai…

Unos minutos después

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

… … … …

Empieza a ver que todo alrededor del cuarto del trono se empieza a desfragmentar, poco a poco se podía ver que todo el daño que había ahí estaba desapareciendo, de repente en el trono del castillo Satanamon se vuelve a materializar, pero se muestra que no se trata de ningún holograma, era Satanamon real, con mucho cuidado nota el Digihuevo que tenia en su mano.

En eso enfrente de el aparece Piedmon y este dice- ¿Por qué engaño a Tai con ese truco barato?, le hizo creer que usted no estaba aquí, de haberse dado cuenta se hubiera librado la batalla muy feroz.

-"Lo hice ya que quiero hacerlo enfurecer al punto de que ya no sea capaz de razonar sus acciones, entre mas furioso este mas nublada tendrá su mente y será incapaz de reaccionar a lo que suceda a su alrededor"- contesta Satanamon mientras se levanta del trono y ve como este se destruye ya que el lo mantenía unido por sus poderes.

-Regresemos al castillo de la oscuridad, aun hay mucho que hacer, aun hay un enemigo al cual descubrir- dice nuevamente Satanamon mientras abría un portal el cual entraban varias sombras.

Continuara….

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Lo se, lo se debía de haber actualizado hace años pero para mi es difícil seguir actualizando con la edad que tengo y mi trabajo es mas difícil, espero que no los haya decepcionado este episodio ya que puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacer de este el mejor fic que poseo.

¿Cuál será el plan de Tai tiene para los elegidos?,¿Sora podrá detener la locura de Tai?, ¿Satanamon descubrirá quien es el enemigo que anda metiéndose en ambos bandos?, ¿Podre actualizar un episodio mas este año?

Eso y más en el siguiente episodio que se titula: **SACRIFICIO DE UNA MENTE, SACRIFICIO DE UN CORAZON.**

Notas extras:

**TALLO CEREBRAL:** se encuentra en la parte alta del cerebelo y se amplia para formar el **MESENCÉFALO**. Como su nombre lo indica, el mesencéfalo se encuentra en la mitad del cerebro es particularmente importante para la audición y la visión. También es una de las partes de donde el cerebro registra el dolor.


	21. Cap 15: Sacrificio de una mente

Bueno amigo lectores ha sido un largo camino que hemos recorrido a lo largo en este fic, con este episodio cerramos este arco el cual se llama se le podría llamar el arco de la autodestrucción, el cual comenzó hace tres episodios, después de este episodio comienza el arco final del fic y por consiguiente me estaré acercando al final del fic y el retiro que me propuse.

Sin mas preámbulo los dejos con estas letras que tiene como objetivo el hacer pasar un buen rato de diversión.

* * *

**CAP 15: SACRIFICO DE UNA MENTE, SACRIFICO DE UN CORAZON**

* * *

_"PARA LOGRAR UN GRAN AMOR O UN GRAN LOGRO SE DEBE DE HACER GRANDES SACRIFICIOS"_

Sora está sentada aun en la cueva, su comida nuevamente estaba aún lado fría, le dolía horrible su garganta, apenas hace unas cuantas horas había terminado su noviazgo con Tai, estaba cayendo en un estado depresivo muy profundo.

Se preguntaba que era lo correcto, como determinar si una persona hace lo correcto todo el tiempo, a veces ¿Cuándo haces algo indebido es hacer lo correcto?, hacer lo correcto es tener de enemigos a todos tus amigos, es saber que tu sabes algo que los demás ignoran y no poder compartirlo, entonces si es así, todo el mundo esta haciendo lo correcto, la gente muriendo de hambre, los políticos corruptos, los niños golpeados… la maldad del mundo.

Ese argumento tan vago e incoherente no era suficiente para convencerla, tan solo estaba inventando una excusa para no aceptar su fracaso.

En su mente revisaba en qué momento se había descuidado para que esa cosa la hubiera descubierto, pero no encontraba nada que le dijera que había estado mal, se sentía deprimida su misión se había ido a la borda.

"_Sora, Sora sé que me escuchas"_

"_Sora por favor hazme caso sé que me estas escuchando, debes de hacer algo, Tai está siendo provocado por el enemigo"_

Sora escuchaba lo que le decían; pero lo ignoraba no sabía qué hacer, la voz podría ser un engaño más para hacerla ver aún más culpable, no podía dejarse engañar, no debía, si se dejaba engañar todo estaba perdido, así que lo mejor era ignorar esa voz.

"_Sora esta bien no me escuches, debes de estar pendiente de Tai ya que Satanamon acaba de sentenciar al grupo de elegidos"_

Sora seguía impasible, no quería moverse, no quería hacer ningún indicio de que la estaba escuchando, aun con esas palabras, no podía confiar en nadie, trata de pensar en otras cosas, cuando Tai era el emisario como el no cometía errores.

"_Pensándolo bien, el si cometió demasiados errores_" – Sora pensaba para sí misma

"_Y esta por cometer el error más grande de todos, planea autodestruirse creyendo que los protegerá; pero no es cierto"_

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"_¿Qué debo de hacer para que me creas?"_

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"_Maldición, me rindo ya estoy harta de tratar de convencerte, pueden irse al demonio los Digielegidos, si me comunico contigo es porque en este momento eres una pieza que esa cosa ya no controla y hay una esperanza de darle un giro a favor de ustedes"_

"_Y dime que me hace tan especial para que deposites esa confianza, no vez que he cometido error tras error, lo mejor era que nunca hubiera despertado de ese estado catatónico"_

"_Realmente crees que estar en ese estado hubieras logrado algo, te mostrare lo que hubiera pasado si Tai jamás te saca del estado"_

De repente ve que la lagrima que tenía como joya brilla, un momento todo se vuelve borroso a su alrededor, por un momento cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir ve que ya no está en la cueva sino está en la habitación del hospital

Sora podía ver que era la habitación del cuarto de hospital, se estaba mirando así misma postrada en la cama en ese estado deprimente, no tenía el valor de seguir viendo ese estado sin sentir nauseas.

Ahí estaba mirando lo que hubiera pasado si Tai no la hubiera despertado, ve como en cámara rápida el pasar de los días, ve a sus padres que antes estaban con ella todo el día, poco a poco dejan de estar con ella, ve que se transforma de diario a cada tercer día cuando ambos estaban con ella; pero después ese tercer día se transformó en una semana, después de esas semana se transformó en un mes, pero podía notar algo en el ambiente, era como si algo muy malo hubiera pasado en el exterior de ese cuarto.

También se dio cuenta de que los demás elegidos habían dejado de ir a verla, así mismo estaba viendo que el cielo desde el día que dejaron de venir sus padres se había vuelto oscuro, podía notar que aunque fuera medio día el cielo estaba nublado y las nubes estaban muy cargadas ya que podía ver que estas relampagueaban cada rato y no paraban en ningún momento.

Finalmente ve que las enfermeras solo entraban dos veces al día, ya no se preocupan por ella, se empezaba a sentir deprimida, ya nadie le importaba, así iba a ser esa realidad, sola como estaba ahora.

Ve como en cámara rápida pasan los días y nota que ya no hay cambios, el cielo se había vuelto muy oscuro, en el hospital empezaba a haber fallas de electricidad y ya no usan la luz para iluminar los pasillos, solo usan la luz para los aparatos eléctricos como respiradores o máquinas para verificar los signos vitales.

Finalmente ve que un día se abre un portal ve que de este sale Tai; la habitación tenía muy poca iluminación, no puede ver bien la silueta de Tai; pero lo nota distinto, como si este Tai no fuera el Tai de siempre, lo veía igual de vestido con su ropa de emisario, aun así notaba su presencia más terrorífica, por más que analizaba el aspecto de Tai no daba en que era diferente

De repente mira su mano izquierda y ve que está temblando de miedo, finalmente ve que un relámpago ilumina la habitación, cuando hace eso ve el semblante de Tai, no le agrada lo que, empieza como el miedo le invade, por un instante había visto todo su cuerpo un aura oscura que le rodea, era tan oscura y maligna que oscurecía aún más la habitación del hospital.

Ve que Tai se acerca a su yo que esta postrada en la cama, podía ver como ella estaba muy demacrada, su cabello antes corto ahora estaba largo casi estaba a más de media espalda.

Entonces ve lo que no quería ver, el cuerpo de Tai estaba emitiendo un aura oscura, con su mano acaricia el rostro de ella, nota la mirada era una mirada lasciva, pervertida como si estuviera saboreando una presa antes de ser atacada.

Ve como poco a poco empieza el a quitarse su ropa y primero su capa, después toda esa especie de armadura que tiene encima puedo ver su abdomen bien formado, luego su pantalón y su ropa interior, apenas puedo distinguir su silueta desnuda en medio de la penumbra.

Solo puedo notar su sonrisa que se forma, en ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que va a hacer, ya no quiero seguir viendo, por favor, tapo mi rostro con mi manos se lo que seguirá, si Tai no me violo aquella vez, esta vez cumplirá con el objetivo, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía escuchar los gemidos de este disfrutando lo que está haciendo.

Después de unos minutos de está viendo eso, ve que el ruido termina y abre los ojos, ve que Tai se está levantando y se pone ropa, así que observa a si misma y ve que está totalmente desnuda, puede ver como se le marcan sus costillas en la piel, su mirada vacía, aún se pone más vacía, como si había algún indicio de que Tai volviera a ser el de siempre hubiera desaparecido.

Finalmente veo que termina por vestirse, mira el cuerpo desnudo de mi contraparte, sin ningún tipo de cuidado la toma entre sus brazos y la carga como si fuera un costal sin importar que estuviera desnuda.

-SERAS UN BUEN JUGUETE, Y LO MEJOR ES CUANDO ME ABURRA DE TI, PODRE DESECHARTE EN ALGUN BASURERO- dice el con un tono burlesco que hace que le hele la sangre.

Ve como poco a poco empieza a volver todo ese escenario bizarro borroso, cuando se da cuenta esta llorando en silencio aunque fue una escena muy corta es demasiado intensa. Aun no lograba entender porque Tai cambio a ese modo.

"_Cambio debido a que tú nunca saliste de ese estado"_

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"_Como sé que no me contestaras hablare de todos modos, en ese futuro que vistes ahí Tai es solo un cascaron vacío, lo que lo hacia él está muerto, mientras que en esta línea de tiempo todos estuvieran juntos, para el eso suficiente, ya que podía aunque lejos verlos y cuidarlos de que nada malo les pasara mientras él los protegía lastimándolos"_

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"_Así que siempre pudo estar tranquilo manteniendo su farsa de ser malo sin dar en ningún momento muestras de que planeaba traicionarlo, mientras los atacaba quirúrgicamente ya que si cometía algún error había algún modo de compensarlo y Satanamon no se daba cuenta."_

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"_En cambio en esa línea de tiempo tu no estabas en el grupo, el empezó a preocuparse a cometer errores de personalidad demasiados obvios enfrente de satanamon, sus emociones lo traicionaron antes de que pudiera revelarse en contra de satanamon, ya que este lo descubrió y sin darle oportunidad de protegerse fue dominado totalmente por la oscuridad de su emblema y Satanamon derroto al resto de los elegidos transformándose en el pilar del Digimundo."_

"… … … … …"

"… … … … …"

"_Bueno creo que mejor vea en como terminara todo, ya hice todo lo que está a mi alcance, ya no sé qué más decirte para que creas en mí, quiero que descubras la verdad, la razón por la cual los antiguos elegidos fallaron"_

"_Te creeré solo si me dices, en qué consistió el error del pasado de los antiguos elegidos y como pude ver esa línea de tiempo"- pensaba Sora con la cara gacha con poco ánimos en su interior._

"_Pudiste ver esa línea de tiempo gracias a la lagrima que posees como joya, acabas de usar un poco de poder que contenía que le pertenecía a Lady Arkangemon"_- Sora rápidamente toma la joya entre sus manos y ve que la lagrima azul que tenia en sus manos tenia una minúscula, casi imperceptible mancha oscura.

"_Si te hago caso, como sabré que no me estas engañando"_

"_No puedo hacer eso ya que soy la más interesada en que los salves"_

"_Aun no me contestas la razón por la cual los antiguos elegidos fallaron"_

"_Está bien te diré lo que necesitas saber…."_

Horas después…

Mientras tanto en el bosque

Tai regresaba del sitio de donde se había ido, solo se había ausentado por tres horas, Matt estuvo pendiente del sitio donde su amigo se había marchado, sentía la angustia de su amigo de que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, él se sentía muy responsable de todo esto, quería ayudarlo; pero de que modo.

Finalmente se abre un portal y sale Tai de este, en ese momento se alegra de verlo pero antes de decir algo nota su semblante, era un semblante derrotado, frustrado, como si algo dentro de él hubiera muerto.

Matt se acerca finalmente, lo toma de los hombros, lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dice Matt en un tono angustiado.

-Todo esta perdido, Satanamon tiene mi esencia, además de que los que estaba en el castillo… están… están- en ese momento Tai cae de rodillas y empieza a vomitar recordando la escena de lo que había visto.

-entonces todo esta perdido- dice Matt.

-Así es, solo nos queda una sola acción que hacer, quiero saber si estarás de acuerdo conmigo, lo que voy a hacer no es nada ético, ni moral, es mas terminaran odiándome- dice Tai mientras se levanta.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- pregunta Matt asustado.

Tai le cuenta su plan, mientras lo hacia, el rostro serio de su amigo se iba transformando en una mueca llena de terror, estaba loco, eso era seguro, finalmente Tai termina de explicar su plan y dice- tengo miedo Matt, tengo miedo de que los demás sean usados para algún plan siniestro de Satanamon o que use a alguien mas para traicionarnos.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista y creo que tienes razón, no quiero arriesgar a mi hermano ni a Mimi, lo que haremos no es lo correcto; pero es lo mejor- contesta Matt dándole apoyo al plan de Tai.

-Esta bien, lo mejor es que ponga en acción mi plan- dice Tai.

En ese momento se escucha un poderoso estruendo, ven que en dirección donde están los demás empieza a elevarse una gran nube de polvo, ambos piensan que están siendo atacados, en ese momento ambos corren rápidamente para ver que ha sucedido.

Mientras corrían podían ver que había gritos.

Mientras mas se acercaba podía entender lo que gritaban.

-Sora….

-Sora…. Sora…. Sora… me escuchas- gritaban todos

-Tai, Matt, rápido, la cueva donde esta Sora, se ha derrumbado, no sabemos como esta ella, hemos estado gritando y no hemos tenido respuesta alguna- Grita Mimi que corría en dirección a ellos.

Los dos llegan corriendo ven que el sitio esta totalmente destruido, todos están gritando su nombre, pero nadie responde, en esta situación todos se están poniendo nerviosos, en especial Tai ya que sentía una gran culpa si algo le pasara a Sora, no quería aceptarlo pero aun estaba enamorado de ella, el cortar con ella solo había sido una reacción del momento, quería reparar las cosas antes de hacerles lo que planeaba.

Unos minutos después…

Todos seguían moviendo las rocas, se habían ensuciado las manos con el lodo del lugar, Mimi había evitado que tanto Tai como Matt usaran su poder ya por miedo a que destruyeran mas las rocas y sepultaran mas a Sora.

En ese momento Mimi mueve una roca y una mano sale de entre ellas, al verla se acerca y con cuidado tomas las demás rocas, para no provocar otro derrumbe, la chica que porta la pureza toma la mano de su amiga, siente su pulso aunque débil, esta aun con vida.

-Rápido hay que sacarla de aquí, aun respira, esta viva- repetía Mimi como un especie de trance, Yolei Y Kary entre ellas tres logran sacar el cuerpo de Sora del derrumbe mientras que Tai y los demás trabajan en el alrededor para evitar que hubiera un nuevo derrumbe

Finalmente logran sacarla, estaba totalmente sucia, tenía varios raspones en sus brazos y piernas, de una pierna sangraba profusamente.

-No hay que moverla bruscamente, ayúdenme todos, hay que hacer una camilla humana- dice Joe mirando la situación y tratando de mantener la serenidad.

Todos se miran con cara de extrañeza entonces Joe toma los brazos de Tai y ambos estrechan sus manos y estiran, todos ven el ejemplo y crean tres nudos, lentamente las chicas suben con cuidado a Sora entre los brazos de la camilla improvisada, con mucho cuidado la sacan fuera de la cueva.

Lentamente las chicas preparan una cama para que ella se recueste, a los pocos minutos a ella la recuestan y Matt usando su poder empieza a curarla, poco a poco las heridas provocadas por el derrumbe empiezan a sanar, finalmente después de unos largos minutos que parecían horas ella queda sanada.

En ese momento mientras Matt curaba a Sora Tai la observaba a la distancia se sentía muy mal por lo que pensaba hacer, mas por como iban a terminar las cosas, nota que Mimi esta tomando su mano fuertemente, luego nota que Kary se acerca y cambia con Mimi.

Ella toma la mano de Sora con mucho cuidado, observa que las manos de Mimi están totalmente ensangrentadas y por el estrés del momento no se había dado cuenta de la situación, Matt al darse cuenta toma sus manos y las cura usando su poder.

Kary estaba tomada de la mano, sentía que si la soltaba sentiría que ella podría estar sufriendo; en ese momento Tk se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de su novia, ella al sentirlo lo mira y con una mirada comprende que no debería de presionarse que ella esta fuera de peligro, en ese momento Yolei se acerca con un balde de agua tibia.

Los elegidos de la luz y de la esperanza se dan cuenta de la intensión de limpiarla ya que por el estrés acumulado no se habían dado cuenta del estado lamentable que se encontraba ella, su ropa estaba húmeda por la tierra que le cayo encima, su piel se podía ver claramente donde estaba sucia por el lodo, sus manos, antes cortadas y lastimadas aun mantenían el sucio del lodo al igual que sus piernas.

Con cuidado los tres empiezan a limpiar el cuerpo de Sora, con mucho cuidado evitando que despertara limpian su rostro, parte de sus piernas, Yolei con mucho cuidado toma una de sus manos y empieza a limpiarla, Tk el hace lo mismo con la otra mano.

A los pocos minutos terminan de limpiarla lo más que se pudo, cuando de repente Kary siente algo frio en su cuello, ella mira al cielo y ve que esta empezando a nevar, Matt al darse cuenta de la situación, busca un sitio en donde refugiarlos y entonces se da cuenta de que el único lugar es la cueva.

Así con mucho cuidado, se para enfrente de la entrada de la cueva, recordando el entrenamiento de Ariel y Jesús empieza a acumular su poder en la palma de la mano, cuando siente que ese poder esta en un punto máximo, golpea el sitio pulverizando todas las rocas que obstruían en paso.

Al ver que la cueva estaba despejada, todos ingresan a esta, no sin antes Tai sin que nadie dijera nada, tomara entre sus brazos a Sora.

Minutos después, todos estaban adentro de la cueva, como podían se estaban acomodando ya que aun quedaba mucha piedra en el sitio, Nuevamente Sora la habían acostado dentro de la cueva con mucho cuidado para evitar que se golpeara.

Izzy y Cody aun después de todo lo sucedido habían dejado de creer en Sora, no podían creer en ella por mas que deseaban, en su momento Cody se sentó junto a la chica para vigilarla, y en un acto inconsciente toco su mano para ver si no es estaba haciendo la inconsciente, pero nota que su piel esta demasiado fría, entonces toca su frente y nota que esta ardiendo en fiebre.

-Joe, Joe… ven rápido, Sora tiene mucha fiebre, debemos de tratarla rápidamente- grita Cody viendo como el estado de la chica se deteriora rápidamente.

Joe se acerca rápidamente a ella y rápidamente usando un pedazo de trapo recoge una parte del hielo que había caído, con mucho cuidado se la coloca en la frente, toma su mano y revisa su pulso, lo siente errático, como si por dentro algo estuviera fallando; pero algo raro sucede, a los pocos segundos nota que su pulso se normaliza.

-Izzy necesito que cheques el pulso de Sora, acabo de sentirlo y algo paso, lo sentí muy errático pero después se normalizo- dice Joe un poco preocupado, Izzy preocupado toma su mano y revisa su pulso lo nota igual, lo siente por momentos erráticos y nuevamente se normaliza.

-Tienes razón, por instantes se vuelve errático y después se normaliza, pero no entiendo el por qué- dice Izzy un poco preocupado.

A los pocos minutos después Joe explica la rara situación, no entiende lo que sucede, pero notan que a Sora le cuesta trabajo respirar, así que empiezan a rotarse para cuidarla ya que ella aun seguía inconsciente.

Unas cuantas horas después…

Sora abría sus ojos, no recordaba lo que había sucedido, solo recordaba que el techo de la cueva se había derrumbado, había corrido para tratar de salir; pero antes de poder salir choco con la barrera digital y todo cayo encima.

Miraba que nuevamente estaba dentro de la cueva, como había regresado, de repente ve que todos están adentro y hay una fogata, con mucho cuidado se levanta y ve que afuera en la cueva todo esta cubierto de nieve.

-Sora no te levantes, debes de descansar un poco mas, al parecer apenas te has recuperado de tu fiebre- dice Ken quien le tocaba cuidar a Sora, ella siente que sus piernas flaquean y tropieza, él se acerca y extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarla, ella la toma y con su ayuda logra levantarse. Todos ven que ella se había levantado entonces ven como ella paso a paso caminaba en dirección hacia el interior de la cueva.

Todos mantenían su postura nadie le había dirigido la palabra, ella busca con la mirada a Tai y a Matt, ve que no estaban, eso le preocupa pero debe de hacer los preparativos si desea salvarlos.

-Sora no debes de internarte dentro de la cueva aun no están recuperada- dice Davis y Mimi que se colocaba enfrente de ella para evitar que siguiera caminando.

Ella se detiene un momento y de un manotazo retira la mano de Davis, sigue caminando ignorando totalmente a Mimi, todos se quedan sorprendidos por la acción de su compañera.

-No creo que quieran que una traidora este con ustedes, no se preocupen… no tratare de escapar- dice Sora en un susurro casi inaudible debido aun a la lesión de su garganta.

Días mas tardes…

Todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Sora, en el fondo de la cueva ella se había colocado, nadie la observaba y solo estaba sentada sin hacer nada, solo pensar y pensar, desde que había reaccionado nadie le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

-Mañana nos iremos de aquí hacia el castillo de satanamon….

Horas mas tardes….

Sora estaba sentada en la cueva, todos habían salido para una reunión de ultima hora que Tai había convocado, todo estaba listo ya había logrado hacer el enlace sin que se diera cuenta Satanamon y esa cosa que está molestando a los elegidos, lo que hará para salvarlo es lo más peligroso, ella esta consiente de que tal vez no sobreviva, pero debe de hacerlo, ya que si es cierto lo que le dijo aquella voz entonces la situación es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta.

Si Tai logra su objetivo y su plan loco estará a un paso de cometer el error del pasado y llevaría a otra destrucción de un equipo de elegidos, podía recordar perfectamente la platica, hasta el momento la voz no se había equivocado sobre el plan de Tai, ve que lentamente alguien entra en la cueva, podía ver que se trataba de Tai el cual traía un plato de comida, este se acerca a ella y pone a unos cuantos centímetros de ella el plato, sin ningún preámbulo él se agacha y abraza a Sora.

Ella al sentir el contacto con el responde al abrazo siente que aun en la situación los sentimientos de ambos aun igual de intensos, ella quería hablar, decirle el peligro con lo que piensa hacer, decirle que si intenta hacer eso no lograra nada; pero siente como su garganta se cierra y no puede hablar, así que solo se aferra a su cuerpo, tal vez sea la ultima vez que estaría así con el, este sacrificio no es por ella, ni por el, es por el Digimundo, cada quien tiene que cumplir un rol, este es el rol de ella, salvarlos de un futuro atroz.

Dura unos minutos el abrazo, cuando se separan, él la toma del rostro y la besa suavemente, nuevamente la toma en sus brazos.

-Sora he estado pensando en todo este asunto, no puedo reprocharte nada, todos hemos cometido errores, y no soy nadie para reprocharte algo ya que yo he sido el que mas errores ha cometido, mañana nos iremos hacia el castillo de la oscuridad para terminar con todo- dice Tai.

Ella no contesta, solo se mantiene abrazada a él y continua diciendo- así que también vendrás con nosotros, ya hable con ellos y no se oponen.

Sora sabia que estaba mintiendo, ya que Tai solo dice para que no sienta ninguna culpa después de que haga eso, así que se levanta y empieza a salir de la cueva.

-Si deseas puedes venir con nosotros esta noche a cenar, Sora, la barrera ya no se ha levantado desde el derrumbe, eres libre de ir a donde desees- dice Tai dándole la espalda a ella.

-No… lo mejor es que este aquí esta noche, aun cuando me hayas perdonado, puede que haya desconfianza y no quiero empeorar la situación- dice Sora con un susurro.

En ese momento ve que Tai se retira dejando a Sora nuevamente sola, entonces escucha la voz que dice-

"_Crees que este diciendo la verdad, tal vez no intente hacer nada"_

"No lo creo, él esta mintiendo, nunca me miro directamente a los ojos, lo hará esta noche"

En ese momento ella se pone a recordar lo que habían platicado en la noche.

Flash back

"_Ese fue el error que cometieron"_

"_No puede ser… no puede ser… entonces…"_

"_Así es, Tai esta a un paso de cometer el mismo error"_

"_Maldición hay que decirles a los demás, si lo decimos podría detener esto y frustrar el plan"_

"_Es imposible, recuerdas las ultimas palabras que dijo Satanamon a Tai"_

"_Si lo recuerdo, eso en que me afecta"_

"_Las mismas palabras que uso en Tai, también son para ti"_

Sora se queda estática, no había pensado en eso, ella había perdido su credibilidad, no importa lo que haga, nada cambiaria.

"_Entonces ¿Qué debo de hacer?"_

"_Hay dos caminos; pero antes de decirte los dos caminos te diré el plan de Tai"_

"_Esta bien dime…"_

"_Tai va a mandarlos a todos de regreso al mundo real…"_

"_Ese no es ningún problema, si él nos manda de regreso, nosotros nos reuniríamos para tratar de regresar al Digimundo…"_

"_Si este fuera el caso; pero además el hará algo mas, el piensa borrarles la memoria a todos ustedes"_

Sora se sorprende por todo el plan completo, si solo los regresaban al mundo real ellos buscarían el modo de regresar casi de inmediato; pero si los regresa con amnesia seria imposible regresar al Digimundo, entonces ella piensa

"_Si el hace no seremos capaces de regresar"_

"_Te comprendo, así mismo es importante ponerle un alto al plan de Tai; pero no del modo que piensas sino de otro modo"_

"_¿Qué debo de hacer?"_

"_Debes dejar que el plan se culmine, Tai pretende usar la cena y ahí verter el veneno para que todos pierdan la memoria"_

"_No entiendo por qué debo de dejar que Tai cumpla con este objetivo"_

"_Debes de dejar que Tai haga eso ya que si lo evitas puede Tai tomar medidas mas extremas y hacer que lo beban directamente haciendo su efecto irreversible."_

"_Me siento perdida, me estas diciendo que debo de dejar que Tai consuma su plan y yo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, entonces para que te has esforzado tanto en contactarme si solo voy a ver y no poder hacer nada"_

"_No me refiero a eso… me refiero que hay dos modos de salvar a los elegidos, pero antes de que te diga los métodos quiero que me contestes algo"_

"_SI lo que quieras"_

"_¿Qué tanto amas a los elegidos?, los amas lo suficientes como para sacrificarte por ellos"_

Sora se queda estática, era una pregunta muy seria, que tanto amaba a los elegidos para sacrificarse, que era sacrificarse en primer lugar, lo que antes pensaba en sacrificarse ha dejado de estar claro, Tai lucho y estaba dispuesto a morir por los demás sin importarle el resultado, eso es sacrificarse, quisiera saber si lo que le conteste esta relacionado con lo que debo de hacer para salvarlos.

"_Si, los amo a todos, los amo demasiado como verlos sufrir por lo que Tai les va a hacer"_

"_Puedo notar el miedo en ti, pero noto al mismo tiempo que no estas vacilando, es una excelente respuesta"_

"… … … … … … … … _..."_

"… … … … … … … … _..."_

"_El primer método esta en usar el poder de la lagrima de Lady Arkangemon y desbloquear la parte sellada, estoy segura que la información que hay en tu cabeza te quien es el verdadero enemigo"_

"… … … … … … … … _..."_

"… … … … … … … … _..."_

"_Como sabemos ese método no es viable, necesitas alguna prueba para sostener tus palabras, cosa que no posees ahora, además de tu credibilidad es de cero… te comento el método para que sepas este camino, así como las posibilidades que se pueden generar si lo usas."_

"… … … … … … … … _..."_

"… … … … … … … … _..."_

"_El otro método es el mas duro y cruel, como estas dispuesta a sacrificarte, es posible que no salgas con vida, es un método tan doloroso que te puede llevar a la locura y logras sobrevivir en el mejor de los casos"_

"_Déjate de rodeos y dime el método"_

"_Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, el método que te trato de explicar es que vamos a transformar tu cerebro en un servidor remoto, guardaras cada gota de información reunida de cada neurona de los demás en tu cerebro, quizás en el proceso destruyas tu propia mente y tal vez pierdas la vida; pero es un riesgo que podemos tomar"_

Se queda congelada, si salva a los demás su mente quedara hecho puré, es mas posiblemente no sobreviva al proceso, estaba empezando a temblar, aunque no entendía el proceso concretamente estaba segura que va a ser brutal cargar cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento de los demás, sin saber si se revolverían o seria un solo todo.

"_Sora sé que es muy duro escuchar eso; pero piensa que si logras salvarlos de ese modo, habrás creado una oportunidad de darle un giro a esta situación y evitaras que se vuelva a repetir el error del pasado"_

"_Deja que lo piense un poco, debo de valorar la situación, quisiera decir que estoy de acuerdo; pero tengo miedo que no se logre nada y sea esto una perdida de tiempo"_

"_Te entiendo; pero debes creer en el destino, si te han puesto en esta situación es por algo, debes de creer en ti"_

Sora se queda estática, si el destino la había colocado en esta situación, no debería de tener miedo, el miedo hace que uno se estanque y no pueda avanzar, si tenia que hacerlo este seria su último sacrificio, el último de su vida, haría que valiera la pena.

"_Esta bien, lo hare, ¿Qué debo de hacer…?"_

Fin del flash back

Solo suspiraba, ya había empezado a maquinar su plan, ahora debía de esperar el momento para efectuarlo.

Solo debía de esperar a que sucediera...

Mientras tantos con los elegidos…

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, Tai regresaba después de haberles dado la noticia ya que no le había dicho toda la verdad, aun no les decía la verdad sobre lo que había visto en el castillo, no quería que ellos cargaran recuerdos tan horribles, ya con lo que él había vivido era mas que suficiente.

Recuerda lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás.

Flash back

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, ninguno hablaba ya que seria una reunión rápida, nadie quería comenzar la plática ya que se tomarían decisiones importantes.

-Mañana nos iremos hacia el castillo de la oscuridad- dice Tai.

-Crees que sea prudente- dice Matt en un tono muy serio.

-Si, ya no podemos perder mas tiempo en el momento que Satanamon logre abrir el Digihuevo, el habrá ganado ya nada podrá detenerlo- contesta Tai con una mirada muy seria.

-La pregunta mas importante es, ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer con Sora?, la podremos en una celda hasta que termine este asunto o ira con nosotros con el riesgo latente de que ella nos vuelva a traicionar- pregunta Cody muy exasperado.

-Por favor no le hagan nada, yo sé que ella tiene sus razones para hacer eso- dice Biyomon.

En ese momento las llamas de la fogata se vuelven mas intensas, en medio de las llamas aparece Satanamon sentado en su trono, en su mano derecha portaba el Digihuevo donde esta la esencia de Tai, así que todos se ponen a la defensiva.

-Vaya, vaya… los elegidos reunidos aquí, que estas planeando… ya se están pensando en como huir… o ha lo mejor están planeando empezar su éxodo hacia mi castillo- dice Satanamon esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dice Matt que estaba recargado en un árbol.

-Nada, simplemente vine para verlos, ver como antes de que Tai regresara este era un equipo de personas… pero ahora solo veo un grupo de personas reunidas, este ya no es un equipo- dice Satanamon.

-Tu Cody, pequeña rata de dos caras dices lo que mas te conviene, decías que nunca perdonarías a Tai por mas veces que se sacrificara por ustedes, y ahora mírate, estas sentado junto a él y estoy seguro que la situación de mi sirviente ahora no eres capaz de perdonarla- Cody baja la mirada al suelo ya que había dicho la verdad.

-Yolei eres patética, no solo no sabes hacer brillar tu emblema del amor, sino tampoco sabes hacer brillar, desde el principio siempre has tenido dudas a que equipo seguir, estoy seguro que si te dijera que yo ganare esta batalla y respetare tu vida si te unes a mi, serias capaz de unirte a mi- Yolei baja la mirada, todos notan que sus lentes se empañan y se muestra que de sus mejillas caen lagrimas.

-Joe en donde esta tu lealtad, dices que eres leal a tus compañeros pero estoy casi seguro de que si en este momento hubiera una oportunidad de escapar lo harías, no puedes serle fiel a Tai, no puedes ser leal a tus amigos, solo eres fiel a ti mismo- Joe baja la mirada estaba en lo cierto ya no podían ser leal a alguien.

-Kary y Tk, los noviecillos tontos, sus presencias en este mundo es solo un estorbo en la misión, son tan fáciles de dominar que solo falta un pensamiento mio para tocarlos y que ustedes hagan una locura, no es así Kary, son tan cobardes que solo porque poseen los emblemas que son capaces de hacerme retroceder es porque están aquí, sino ya hubieran escapado, ya no pueden confiar en nadie, en Tk siento esa ira, pero no contra mi, es contra en cada uno de ustedes, el ya no saber en quien confiar, en quien creer, te aferras a un falsa esperanza de que ya nada malo puede pasar, estoy seguro que si en este momento digievoluciona Patamon este digievolucionaria en skull satanamon- Ambos bajan la mirada, Kary cae de rodillas y se abraza a si mismo, mientras que Tk miraba de lado mientras que los demás miraban el semblante tan frágil de ellos dos.

-Y que hablar de del emperador del Digimundo, tan grande y arrogante, ahora mírenlo, es una persona tan patética el vez de ser el portador del emblema de la nobleza, el debería ser portador del emblema de la estupidez, tu nobleza no los ha llevado a nada, no has logrado hacer esa diferencia, no has notado el estado de tu novia y la desesperación que esta Tai y Matt, así que no merece la penas ni siquiera hablar contigo- todos miran a Ken, este se mantiene firme mirando a Satanamon tratando de no mostrar miedo; pero en ese momento escucha a Yolei llorar, el no soporta ver el estado de ella y se acerca y lo único que hace es abrazarla.

-Davis, líder de pacotilla, eres tan patético que te ocultas en la sombra de tu ídolo, nunca he sentido algún pensamiento de enfrentar a Tai, decirle que esta mal, solo lo sigues como un perrito faldero- Davis trata de levantarse de donde esta; pero se queda sin palabras y finalmente solo baja la mirada avergonzado, Satanamon estaba siendo muy rudo con todos.

-Izzy podríamos hablar de ti todo el día, pero seria gastar mi saliva a lo tonto, eres el conocimiento; pero eres el mas ignorante no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, tendrás el emblema del conocimiento; pero careces de la sabiduría para usarlo- Izzy se queda quieto, en pocas palabras Satanamon le dijo que no sabia usar lo que sabia.

- Mimi pensabas que no hablaría de ti, no te equivocas para ti me reserve para lo mejor, aun tienes presente el recuerdo de tu prueba cuando Tai era el emisario de la oscuridad… yo lo se, yo la vi, yo sentí lo que vivías ahí adentro, por que no lo has contado a nadie lo que paso. Nadie sabe lo que paso, ni siquiera Yolei, ella tiene una especie de amnesia que le impide recordar lo que paso, aun así sabiendo el significado de tu emblema ya no eres digna de portarla, has hecho lo contrario a tu emblema ya no eres capaz de mantener el concepto de esta, estoy seguro que si volviéramos a hacerla, no serias capaz de hacerlo- Satanamon miraba a Mimi y ella bajaba su mirada y la esquivaba la mirada de todos los demás.

-La única persona que ha sido siempre la misma en todo el tiempo es mi fiel sirviente, ella siempre ha actuado acorde a sus principios, ustedes decidirán si la dejan o la llevan al castillo si la dejan, ella escapara y seguirá con su misión por la cual fue regresada, si va con ustedes… … ustedes sabrán que hacer- dice Satanamon desapareciendo de la llama con su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Debemos llevarla con nosotros, Satanamon no esta jugando- dice Ken que miraba a todos en el grupo.

-Tienes razón si no la llevamos ella podría escapar y entorpecer el deber de los demás, si va con nosotros podremos vigilarla y estar prevenidos por si nuevamente nos traiciona- dice Tai mirándolos, todos asienten y él se integra dentro de la cueva para avisarle que ira con nosotros….

Fin del flash back.

Él los miraba, una parte de él esta agotado de esta farsa, el plan se ejecutaría esta noche, ya había servido un extracto de los hongos del olvido en la comida, nadie había sospechado de esta situación, solo esperaban que comieran y se durmieran, el veneno actuaria cuando el sistema nervioso se relajara.

Llega donde están los demás, puede notar el ambiente pesado que se ha generado por esta situación, no quiere decir nada, simplemente toma un plato y se sirve su ración.

Después se dirige a un sitio cerca de la fogata y empieza a cenar tranquilamente, nota que el ambiente esta demasiado tenso, Satanamon hizo un excelente trabajo, lo fracturado que estaba las relaciones entre ellos las agravo mas, realmente tenia la culpa de todo esto.

-Oigan recuerdan la época en cuando fue nuestra primera aventura… recuerdan la vez que comimos huevos, que cada quien decía como los comían- dice Tai tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

-Si recuerdo que decía que yo los comía con sal y pimienta….

Varios minutos después….

Todos platicaban mientras llevaban una cena amena poco a poco el sopor se hizo presente en todo el grupo, hasta que finalmente todos cansado deciden irse a dormir.

Unos minutos después….

Tai y Matt estaban de pie, todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, sabían que los efectos de la droga comenzarían dentro de poco, así que lo mejor era irse del lugar….

Mientras tanto…

Sora podía sentir como Tai y Matt se iban del sitio, sabia que había llegado el momento, tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder, una parte de ella quería escapar, no quería hacerlo, juraba que en cualquier momento se pondría llorar, estaba sintiendo la ansiedad, el miedo, el nerviosismo, estaba empezando a dudar de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-tengo que hacerlo, no es por mi es por ellos- dice Sora suspirando.

Aun con sus dudas toma la lagrima y la acerca a su pecho. Por momentos su respiración se vuelve pesada, ya había llegado hasta ahí, debía de continuar, ya no podía retroceder, no había causado el derrumbe y buscado el modo de tocar sus manos si iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Lagrima de Lady Arkangemon, por favor dame el poder para proteger a los demás, dame la entereza para soportar lo que se viene en contra mía, has que mi amor sea lo suficientemente grande para protegerlos- recitaba Sora mientras que la lagrima empezaba a brillar iluminando intensamente el interior de esta.

De repente sin esperar nada ella empieza a tener un dolor de cabeza tan duro y profundo que siente como si la estuvieran golpeando con un mazo, siente que el dolor poco a poco se vuelve mas agudo y profundo, cae al suelo sus manos ahora están en su cabeza tratando de menguarlo; pero es imposible, quiere gritar del dolor pero no le deja su garganta cerrada hacerlo.

Minutos después….

En silencio empieza a llorar, el dolor es tan insoportable que ya no puede conectar dos pensamientos coherentes al mismo tiempo en su desesperación toma una roca y se golpea con ella en la cabeza tratando de noquearse, pero el dolor interno es tan intenso que no es suficiente para lograrlo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad.

Satanamon estaba sentado en su trono estaba muy concentrado leyendo las mentes de los elegidos, sabia que Tai ya había hecho su movimiento, el muy astuto en los días que han estado ahí ha destruido todas las cámaras que había en la zona. Aun así él podía saber en donde se localizaban ya que aparte de sus monitores tenía un radar el cual detectaba la ubicación del Digivice.

Sentado podía sentir como los recuerdos de los elegidos eran borrados lentamente sin dejar rastro o posibilidad de que sean posible recuperarlos, siente como poco a poco perdían su identidad, eso lo que mas esperaba, y conociendo el plan de Tai hizo que las ultimas horas fuera un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Mientras sonreía siente de un momento a otro un terrible dolor de cabeza, era tan intenso que se levanta momentáneamente de su trono solo para caer de rodillas, algo estaba sucediendo en este momento con los elegidos, alguien prácticamente le estaban destrozando su mente.

Sin dudar mas decide cerrar su mente, el a la distancia podía percibir todo tenuemente, no quería imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí en ese lugar….

Mientras tanto con Tai y Matt….

Ambos estaban corriendo, llevaban como una hora que se habían alejado del sitio, nadie quería voltear hacia atrás, ya que al hacerlo sentirían que perderían la fuerza que se habían forzado a obtener para hacer esto, Tai notaba los ojos hinchados de su amigo, sabía que lo que habían hecho era lo mas doloroso.

-… Adiós Tai… te amo… - Detiene su andar, y se gira bruscamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Tai?- pregunta Matt y este le contesta- nada, me pareció escuchar la voz de Sora; pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

Él ve su reflejo en un charco le agua y ve su rostro los ojos igual de hinchados como los de su amigo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, aun mas en su mente tenia esa despedida de Sora que empezaba a molestar.

-Continuemos, tenemos mucho que recorrer.

Mientras tanto con Sora…

**-**_**Eres basura-**_

_**-Ya no puedo confiar en ti-**_

_**-Nadie cree en ti-**_

_**-Lo has perdido todo por esa traición-**_

_**-Aléjate de nosotros ya no podemos ni siquiera dirigirte la palabra-**_

_**-Como pudiste traicionarnos uniéndote al enemigo y creyendo en una mentira-**_

_Sora estaba tirada en el suelo, su mente escuchaba cada pensamiento bueno y malo que había su alrededor solo quería llorar y dormir, el proceso literalmente había destruido su sentido del dolor, ya no lo sentía, pero le era imposible descansar, este sacrificio que estaba haciendo era para evitar un daño mayor al que Tai y Matt pensaba hacerles a los demás._

_Ya no tenia claro sus pensamientos, después de un tiempo ya no recordaba quien era, sus pensamientos ya no eran suyos, eran los pensamientos de los demás en su mente, no tenia ya nada claro, se podía ver que su nariz estaba sangrando se podía ver como sus dientes estaban quebrados debido al estrés del dolor, su frente sudaba sangre y se sentía en el ambiente un olor fétido, poco a poco ella siente que los esta salvando… ¿Pero a quien salvaba?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?...¿Que estaba haciendo?_

_Lentamente ella cierra sus ojos… en su mente ya no tenia ningún pensamiento, la persona conocida como Sora Takenouchi ya no existía, es solo un cascaron vacío, un ser que era menos que nada….._

_Continuara…._

* * *

_**Notas del autor:** Bien, termine este episodio, por primera vez sentí que no podía acabarlo, desde que nació mi fic de Digimon Mi lado oscuro tenia en mente esta escena, es decir que desde hace una década ya estaba marcada la escena, se que no he sido muy profesional en tratar de terminar este fic lo mas pronto posible y es mas estoy seguro que sacaran las antorchas con lo siguiente que voy a decir._

_El siguiente episodio será publicado en febrero del próximo año, y antes de que me maten, es por esta razón._

_En octubre estrenare un nuevo fic de Digimon, esperando que sea de su agrado. Este se llama un _**_futuro incierto _**_esta es su sinopsis: Ha pasado un mes desde que las puertas del Digimundo se han abierto, Tai un dia conoce a una chica, que es parecida a Sora, ¿Quién es esa chica?, Que secretos oculta..._

_En noviembre por celebración del día de muertos y todos los santos en México, estrenare un oneshot en honor a esa fecha._

_Así mismo en noviembre actualizare el nuevo fic de un futuro incierto._

_En diciembre actualizare con la tercera parte del especial de **Digimon: Mi lado Oscuro.** Con esto terminare de festejar la década del nacimiento de este fic._

_Ahora como siempre hago, Realmente sora sobrevivió a este sacrificio, estará viva, algo de su mente se habrá salvado, aun estarán en peligro los elegidos, ¿Qué es lo que harán los elegidos a partir de este momento?, esto y más en el siguiente episodio llamado: __**SOLO UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS**_


	22. Cap 16: Solo un grupo de personas

**CAP 16: SOLO UN GRUPO DE PERSONA.**

* * *

Bienvenidos a este fic, después de medio año de descanso, aquí está el episodio que prometí, en este episodio comienza el ultimo arco de mi historia, espero que para el 2020 termine con el fic (risas malvadas), me creen capaz, bueno regresando a la historia, la próxima actualización no sé cuándo será, ya que tengo ideas por completar para mis otros fics.

Ahora para ustedes, que disfruten el episodio.

* * *

"**ENTRE MAS INCERTIDUMBRE TENGAS EN LOGRAR UN OBJETIVO, MAS DULCE ES EL SABOR DEL TRIUNFO AL LOGRARLO QUE SI SUPIERAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO LO QUE VAS A LOGRAR"**

* * *

Izzy no sabía lo que sucedía, el no entendía si estaba en un sueño o algo más; pero estaba viendo un techo que no conocía, miraba a su alrededor y trata de levantarse, el siente que no puede controlar sus movimientos, tan curiosamente miraba a su alrededor cuando se da cuenta que él ha levantado su mano y se da cuenta que esta es tan pequeña y delicada, mira a su alrededor y ve que esta acostado en una cuna, se da cuenta de que es el mismo cuando es pequeño.

Lentamente una silueta se acerca era una mujer de pelo castaño, de pelo castaño, sus ojos tiene un bello color acaramelado, así como su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor.

"Pequeño Izzy, donde esta mama… aquí esta"

Él podía escuchar sus risas de bebe, el empezaba a entender esa mujer que esta con él es su mama, su mama biológica. Siente que el tiempo pasa y ve a una persona que entra por la puerta, en ese momento por la puerta, mientras el mismo veía que era un hombre un poco más alto que su madre, su pelo era del mismo color que el suyo, usaba lentes, estaba vestido de una camisa y un pantalón azul marino.

"Como esta mi campeón"

En ese momento se da cuenta que se trata de su padre, con cuidado lo toma entre brazos y lo carga, podía ver en los ojos de su padre la emoción, el cariño y amor que se profesaban, Izzy sentía que tenía ganas de llorar, no entiende lo que sucede, pero no quiere regresar, es un hermoso sueño.

"Debes de alistarte, recuerda que tenemos que ir a esa cena"

"Lo sé, quisiera quédame con Izzy; pero se lo importante para tu trabajo"

"Deberás te has contactado con la esposa de mi hermano"

"Si ella llegara en una hora"

Entonces ve a su padre acostarlo nuevamente. El silencio se hace cuando escucha un ruido, el ruido de un relámpago. Se da cuenta que el clima ha cambiado. Está lloviendo y relampagueando copiosamente. Ve a su madre entrara a bañarse, minutos después esta lista y arreglada.

Al poco tiempo suena la puerta de la habitación, entonces su madre abre la puerta, ve que se trata de su madre adoptiva, ambas al verse se saludan, el siente que ambas se ponen a platicar, pero no puede entender lo que escucha.

Finalmente su madre biológica se acerca a su cuna.

"Izzy, ya me voy, te quedas con tu tía, te portas bien"

Él solo escucha balbuceos de su propia voz, desea gritar que no se vayan, que sería la última vez los vería con vida.

En ese momento el despierta, siente su rostro sudado, un sabor amargo en la garganta, y unas ganas terribles de llorar, porque durante 12 años él nunca había obtenido ningún recuerdo de sus padres biológicos; pero ahora no solo tenía un recuerdo, su mente empieza a tener más recuerdos.

Su mente lo transporta a los días después de la muerte de sus padres, el recordaba llorar y no podía parar, recordaba unos brazos que lo cargaban y lo consolaban, también mientras hacía eso recuerda haber escuchado también unos sollozos, esos recuerdos que durante años habían sido muy vagos ahora eran tan nítidos y presente que no podía con eso.

Ve que aún no amanece y ve que los demás aún están dormidos, el con cuidado se levanta y de dirige a una botella para beber agua, el sabor amargo no desaparece, el con cuidado se sienta en el árbol, mira a todos y ve que nadie se ha levantado, empieza a meditar la situación, de ahora en adelante ya no podría compartir información a nadie, seria receloso, el viaje hacia el castillo de Satanamon sería una cruzada.

En eso nota algo, Tai y Matt no están, alza su vista y los busca, el piensa que tal vez ellos están vigilando o están planeando sus acciones futuras, poco a poco ve como el tiempo pasa y ve que los demás se levantan, podía notar que nadie había tenido una noche cómoda ni tranquila.

-Buenos días, Izzy- dice Tentomon.

-Buenos días, Tentomon- responde Izzy.

-Buenos días amigos, hay que levantar todo y esperar a que regrese Tai y Matt para irnos- dice Izzy viendo a todos los demás que se miraban con una mirada llena de desconfianza.

Mientras se acerca a su lugar, empieza a guardar su cosas, en eso el decide abrir la laptop y hacer un respaldo de su base de datos, en ese momento ve que una pantalla se abre, era un chat.

**_¿?= Hola Izzy._**

**_Izzy= ¿Quién eres?_**

**_¿?= No hay tiempo para presentaciones, reúne a todos, están en peligro._**

**_Izzy= Como no saber si es una trampa, esperare a que llegue Tai o Matt._**

**_¿?= Quédate ahí sentado, Tai y Matt los han abandonado a todos._**

_Izzy queda en shock, como era posible eso, cuando escucha la voz de Kary diciendo que las cosas de su hermano y de Matt no están, empiezan a escuchar murmullos, finalmente armándose de valor les dice a todos que alguien está interviniendo su máquina y que están chateando._

**_¿?= deben salir de este lugar, Tai ha sido engañado y ha cometido una de las tonterías más grandes_**

**_Izzy= No entiendo por qué debemos de irnos y cómo podemos creer en ti, no sabemos quién eres._**

**_¿?= Eso no es importante en este momento, solo les diré como les dije aquella vez a Sora, soy alguien que está interesado en que ustedes encuentren la verdad._**

**_Izzy= no entiendo._**

**_¿?= Tai ha sido totalmente engañado, él no ha comentado nada de lo que ha hecho desde que descubrió la complicidad de sora con Satanamon, él fue solo al castillo de la luz, cuando Satanamon recupero la esencia de Tai, ahí él fue engañado para que hiciera una tontería._**

**_Izzy= dices que Tai fue engañado por Satanamon para que el hiciera una tontería._**

**_¿?= Exactamente._**

**_Izzy= y como sabes eso._**

**_¿?= Mas adelante les daré las respuestas que quieran; pero primero deben irse de aquí, no hagan que el sacrificio de sora haya sido en vano._**

**_Izzy= Porque Sora, ella que tiene que ver en este asunto_**

**_¿?= Ella hizo algo que está más allá de lo humano, para que les digo si pueden verla ella esta aun en la cueva, ella no es capaz de moverse de ahí._**

Izzy mira a los demás había algo en esta situación que no encajaba si Sora había hecho algo, porque no se había acercado a ellos. Así que con paso seguro empieza a dirigirse a la cueva, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la oscuridad

Satanamon está sentado en su trono, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, los televisores que estaban siempre prendidos viendo lo que sucedía en el Digimundo ahora estaba apagados, no soportaba el ruido de ellos.

Aun después de todo este tiempo transcurrido no podía quitarse el dolor de cabeza, no podía sentir ningún pensamiento fuera de las paredes del castillo, cuando trataba de usar su poder para leer los pensamientos más allá de esos límites sentía como ese dolor se incrementaba, en este momento estaba ciego para el mundo exterior.

En medio de las penumbras una silueta se acerca y dice- le sucede algo.

-Nada que te interese, aún están haciendo la búsqueda que te ordene- decía Satanamon mirando a quien estaba con él.

-Si, hemos hecho la búsqueda que solicito; pero no comprendo con qué objetivo- contesta la silueta con una gran interrogante.

-Solo veme a ver cuando tengas la respuesta de lo que estoy buscando, ahora solo me debe de preocupar a los elegidos legendarios, ya no hay nadie que estorbe entre ellos y yo- dice Satanamon mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Crees que los elegidos legendarios no tendrán la fuerza necesaria para derrotarte, ellos están tan furiosos y además que ganabas diciéndonos que Tai borro las memorias de los demás y los mando de nuevo al mundo real- decía la silueta parada.

-Lo hice para deleitarme con sus rostros, están llenos de frustración y mientras ellos dos piensen que los antiguos elegidos están muertos jamás serán capaces de ver la verdad de sus verdaderas capacidades- dice Satanamon con su semblante feliz.

-Ese semblante burlón será tu perdición- dice la silueta dando media vuelta, retirándose de la habitación.

En el lugar donde están los elegidos….

Todos entraban a la cueva, sienten como de repente el aire frio del lugar está cargado de tristeza y dolor, con cada paso que daban el aire se volvía enrarecido.

Mimi después de dar unos pasos al interior de la cueva ve el cuerpo de sora tirado, el cual estaba recostado en una posición incómoda y extraña. Mientras caminaba podía sentir un terrible olor a orines y a excremento tan fuerte que le causa una fuerte arcadas las cuales ella con grandes esfuerzos logra controlar.

Al llegar al cuerpo de ella, puede observar su estado, con delicadeza la toma de la cabeza, y ve la gran parte de esta está cubierto de raspaduras que aun sangran y moretones, puede notar como de sus ojos, nariz y boca están cubiertos de sangre seca.

Joe se acerca y revisa sus brazos, puede notar que su frente, brazos y pecho está manchado de sangre, él ya había visto ese suceso, cuando Tai peleo contra Satanamon, llego a un estado en el cual empezó a sangrar sudor de sangre, ve el suelo que está lleno de sangre y en la dura piedra marcas como arañazos y ve sus manos y nota que las uñas de sus dedos se los arranco al arañar el suelo duro de la cueva.

-Que ha sucedido aquí- pregunta Mimi tapándose la boca debido a las náuseas de ver el estado de su amiga.

-Lo que haya pasado, está más allá de lo humano, todo su cuerpo llego al punto de la autodestrucción- dice Joe que aún sigue examinando el cuerpo de Sora para ver si no tenía otra lesión.

-Aun así ¿qué sucedió?- dice Kary quien al ver la escena siente nuevamente nauseas al ver la escena.

**_¿?= Ella se sacrificó para salvarlos._**

Todos miraban el monitor y quedaban extrañados, que clase de sacrificio había hecho Sora para quedar en ese estado, nadie nota que haya hecho algún cambio, nadie se siente distinto al día anterior, así que lo que haya hecho no tiene importancia

**_¿?= Lo más importante es que deben de huir no deben de estar ahí ya que dentro de poco se abrirá el portal que los llevara de regreso al mundo real o a otra dimensión donde no podrán escapar._**

**_Izzy= Que ganas con ayudarnos._**

**_¿?= Yo en este momento nada, ganare algo si ustedes se quedan en el Digimundo, ya que se abrirá la posibilidad de que esto se resuelva._**

**_Izzy= Esta bien te creemos, así que nos moveremos._**

En ese momento la imagen del chat se cambia y muestra de mapa de una zona que está a una distancia de unos 20 kilómetros, rápidamente la pantalla se cambia y regresa al chat.

**_¿?= deben de llegar a este lugar en menos de 1 hora; pero antes que lo hagan, deben de hacer algo más, deben de tomar sus Digivices y hacer la siguiente secuencia: Apretar el botón derecha hasta que se abra un menú secreto, escojan insertar código secretos, ahí escriban el siguiente código con las flechas. Arriba-arriba-izquierda-derecha-abajo-abajo-izquierda-izquierda-derecha-derecha._**

Todos se extrañan y Joe corre hacia la mochila de Sora, toma su Digivice, ya que no van a arriesgar sus propios Digivices sin saber que sucederá, finalmente toma el dispositivo y lo lleva a Izzy, este empieza a aplicar el código y cuando termina de hacerlo, ve que este se empieza a calentar, por instinto aleja este de su rostro, unos segundos después este explota el monitor, dejando el Digivice inservible.

**_¿?= Izzy saca lo que está en el interior del Digivice, ustedes perdieron la capacidad de Digievolucionar; pero serán invisibles para los ojos del enemigo y el sistema de autodefensa del Digimundo no los expulsara._**

Izzy voltea el Digivice y sale un circuito, al sentirlo en su mano siente como una pulsación, como si este estuviera vivo, entonces se da cuenta que destruyo circuitos sin importancia, pero que no destruyo el corazón de este.

-Hagámoslo, este es el corazón del Digivice, mientras lo tengamos seré capaz de crear un nuevo Digivice.

Todos se miran entre sí, observando quien es el primero en aplicar el comando, cuando de repente escuchan otra mini explosión, todos giran al ver el origen de la explosión y ven que Mimi lo había hecho, todos se sentían avergonzados, si Mimi lo había hecho, entonces ellos también deberían de hacerlo, así que poco a poco y a regañadientes todos lo hacen, después todos miran al monitor y el chat sigue escribiendo

**_¿?= Muy bien funciono, les queda 50 minutos para que salgan de ahí._**

Todos ven como la pantalla del Chat se cierra y solo aparece el mapa y aparece la ubicación que está ahora, todos sin decir nada empiezan a salir con dirección para tomar sus cosas, en eso mientras toman sus cosas, Yolei con discreción toma un recipiente y guarda un poco de comida para después comerla a solas.

Cuando ya todos se iban, oyen un grito y todos se voltean, era Mimi la cual con sus manos en modo de jarro les gritaba- piensan dejar a Sora en este lugar.

Todos se quedan mirando entre ellos, realmente nadie quería tener esa responsabilidad de cargar a la traidora, nadie quería hacerlo, entonces Yolei con mucho rencor dice- yo no pienso encargarme de esa traidora, si quieres que venga con nosotros cárgala en tu espalda.

-Yolei- dice Hawkmon

-No lo dirás en serio- dice Biyomon que miraba la escena sorprendida.

-Lo digo muy en serio, yo solo llegare al punto que nos indica y me separare de ustedes- dice Yolei con una mirada muy seria, podían sentir el odio que despedía ella en su modo de hablar, todos se miran y ven que había llegado a la misma conclusión, Tai era el que los mantenía unidos, al no estar él, ya no necesitan estar juntos.

Mimi al verlos no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, todos estaban siendo traicionados y ven como todos se empiezan a dirigir hacia el nuevo punto de reunión. Mimi toma la mochila de Sora, rápidamente toma una cambio de ropa y con rapidez la cambia de ropa, después con cuidado la carga en su espalda, aunque su amiga es delgada, su cuerpo es muy macizo por la cantidad de ejercicio que hace, la siente muy pesada.

Así con paso lento; pero constante alcanza a los demás, todos iban a su ritmo, apurándose, tenía alejarse del sitio en menos de una hora, pero Mimi sentía que con cada paso que daba Sora pesaba más, viendo que nadie le ayudaría empieza a llorar en silencio, Palmon y Biyomon cargaban las mochilas respectivamente de Mimi y Sora.

45 minutos después…

Mimi se había atrasado más de mil metros, sendas gotas de sudor salían de su sien, su respiración era demasiado pesada, sentía que sus pies pesaban media tonelada, sentía como las fuerzas que ella poseía la abandonaban, era tanto su cansancio que no pisa bien y termina tropezándose.

-No puedo dar un paso más, lo siento Sora, estoy agotada- pensaba Mimi mientras que no podía soportar su respiración agitada, debido al cansancio.

Poco a poco ve que una silueta se crea enfrente de ella, vestía botas de tacón de aguja que le llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla así mismo una minifalda de piel que apenas cubría lo necesario. En la parte superior un especie de coserte rojo ajustado el cual apretaba más su figura y mostraba sus pechos más grandes de lo que debían ser, en su cuello poseía un collar de cuero el cual en el frente nacía una argolla.

En uno de sus brazos poseía tatuado el emblema de la pureza, lentamente alza su mirada y ve que su rostro esta maquillado de negro tanto sus labios como su parpados, su pelo suelto estaba se veía más largo de lo normal, tenía unos rayos de color negro. En si veía su versión oscura de sí misma.

-Abandónala- decía su alter ego oscuro.

-No puedo hacerlo- contestaba Mimi mostrando un poco de entereza.

-Puedes hacerlo, este bulto humano no es tu responsabilidad- dice la Mimi gótica, mientras ella se agachaba y sin ningún pudor mostraba su ropa interior a Mimi.

-Claro que lo es- responde Mimi, que trata de levantarse.

-No, ella se unió al enemigo, decidió huir, no le debes nada, es mas no le debes ni siquiera un saludo, yo que tú la dejaría ahí tirada y yo alcanzaría a los demás para huir- vuelve a decir mientras tomaba su rostro y le susurraba esas palabras, como si la estuviera tentando a hacerlo.

-No, no, ella es mi amiga, aunque nos haya traicionado, yo sigo creyendo por ella, debo ser fiel a mis principios- dice Mimi que trata levantarse.

-No lo hagas, este peso muerto no debería de importarte, déjalo en el suelo y huye, nuestra vida es más importante que la de ella, no entiendes, estas tomando responsabilidades que no nos corresponde, yo prefiero que vivas a que seas arrastrada por esta traidora a quien no le debes nada- dice Mimi gótica que había puesto su bota sobre la cabeza de Mimi y aplicando gran fuerza hacia que su contraparte no pudiera levantarse.

-Déjame avanzar- decía Mimi con lágrimas ya que le estaba lastimando la bota de su contraparte.

En eso la Mimi gótica quita su bota de la cabeza y Mimi piensa que la dejara irse, en ese momento ella la patea en el estómago, lanzándola unos cuantos metros, ella usando todas sus fuerzas evita soltar a Sora, ella sin darse cuenta del dolor, se raspa profusamente los brazos.

-No seas idiota, deja de imitar a Sora, ser la abnegada que se sacrifica por los demás, ese papel le queda a Sora, tu eres la princesita, la niñita mimada que jamás movería un dedo por los demás, así que déjala, no te transformes en algo que no eres- decía la Mimi gótica mientras golpeaba nuevamente su estómago con su bota.

-Déjame avanzar no quiero abandonarla- dice nuevamente Mimi entrecortadamente, apenas podía mantener la respiración el dolor en su estómago era insoportable, pero aun con el dolor de su cuerpo

-Eres necia, dime que ganas con cargar ese pedazo de escoria, o acaso eres tan patética como para darte cuenta de que con ella solo te vuelves enemigo de los demás- vuelve a decir la Mimi Gótica mientras enterraba el tacón de su bota en el rostro de Mimi

-Te equivocas, a ella le debo mucho, hubo una vez que cuando vivía en Hikarigaoka yo me perdí en el parque, durante varias horas estuve perdida, estaba tan desesperada que empecé a llorar, en ese momento una niña mayor que yo, se acercó a mí, me pregunto ¿Qué me pasaba?, yo le conteste que me había perdido, ella tomo mi mano y me llevo donde estaba la policía, mientras caminaba ella tomaba mi mano con firmeza y con su sonrisa, esa persona me logro calmar y estuvo conmigo hasta que mis padres me encontraron, sabes quién es esa persona, era Sora, yo en esa época no la conocía; pero ahora es distinto, ella está perdida, quiero guiarla como ella lo hizo- decía Mimi al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba mostrando una nueva determinación.

La Mimi gótica se aleja, había algo en su contraparte que hacía sentir miedo, era sus principios de ella, lo que ella creía como correcto, se da cuenta que diga lo que le diga nada hará cambiar de parecer, así que solo ella se hace un lado y ve como Mimi sigue caminando, cuando pasa a su lado, esta solo le dice- suerte y espero que la decisión que hayas tomado sea la correcta- al terminar de decir eso, ella desaparece.

Cuando Mimi se da cuenta ve que está aún más atrasada, así que con lo agotada que esta, empieza a correr usando todas las reservas de energía que le quedaban, no dejaría nada a la deriva, debía de alcanzarlo aunque eso le llevara su vida en el intento.

A los pocos minutos Mimi alcanzaba a los demás, cuando está cerca nota que algo está mal, ya que todos estaba corriendo en varias direcciones, que estaba pasando, cuando los alcanza ve que hay dos Phantomones en el lugar, ambo estaban atacando a los elegidos, los Digimons con sus ataques trataban de detenerlos pero sus poderes eran inútiles.

Ambos Digimons se dan cuenta de la presencia de Mimi, ambos corren hacia ella, veía que todos al ver que se acercaban a ella no movían un dedo, nadie lanzaba nada, entonces se da cuenta de que mientras ellas dos sean las que ataquen nadie moverá un dedo por protegerlos, ve como las guadañas se acercan a ella, cuando de repente una piedra golpea la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Ve que Izzy había lanzado una piedra, ambos se extrañan, así que miran a Izzy y uno de ellos dice- hay que acabarlos, nuestro amo nos indicó que debemos hacerlo y evitar que escapen.

-Que esperan lancen cosas distráiganlos, hay que salvar a Mimi- gritaba Izzy mientras él y Tentomon lanzaban rocas, mientras Izzy lanzaba otra tanda de rocas, este se elevaba al cielo y atacaba usando su técnica, al mismo tiempo los demás Digimons se levantaban y atacaban al Digimon, sin ningún éxito.

Kary toma una piedra; pero siente que algo siente que algo dentro de ella no quería lanzarla, que no le debía de importarle lo que le pasara a Mimi y a Sora, mientras ella se salve todo estaría bien.

Yolei por su parte sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro, tenía que deshacerse de ese pesar, así que lanza rocas pero falla horriblemente, así que lanza una última roca y golpea la cabeza de uno de los Phantomones, este corre hacia ella y ella empieza a huir, mientras lo hacia ella tropieza y regando todo lo que tenía en su contenido.

Con un movimiento veloz se acerca a ella para matarla, ella ve sus cosas regadas presurosamente toma una de ella y las lanza, finalmente ambos Phantomones se habían acercado e iban a enterrar sus guadañas, antes de hacerlo, ella toma el recipiente que tiene y vierte el contenido en ellos dos, por un momento ellos se quedan congelados; nadie sabía lo que sucedía, en ese momento ambos Digimons se quedaron mirando y detuvieron su ataque.

-Oye sabes que estamos haciendo aquí- pregunta un Phantomon.

-La verdad no sé, oye niña, sabes que estamos haciendo aquí- pregunta el otro Phantomon a Yolei.

-No recuerdan nada- pregunta está en un estado casi de desesperación.

-Sí, no recordamos nada, a lo mejor los estábamos guiando a un lugar- dice uno de los Digimons.

-Así es, nos estaban guiando hacia esa dirección, debemos de seguir no podemos perder más tiempo- dice Izzy dándose cuenta de que ambos Digimons habían perdido la memoria.

Entonces ambos Digimons, empiezan a guiar a los demás, nadie quería comentar nada, algo estaba mal; pero no entendían que era eso que estaba mal, nuevamente Mimi se estaba atrasando, sentía que todo su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, llevaba una hora cargando a Sora, pero el peso de ella y todo el esfuerzo que había hecho la habían agotado.

Finalmente después de unos pocos minutos notan algo extraño, era un especie de campo de fuerza que rodeaba una especie de entrada, todos los elegidos traspasan la entrada, Mimi usando sus últimas reservas logra a la entrada de la puerta, Izzy al igual que ella se había detenido en la entrada y dice- está bien aquí Phantomon, nosotros nos encargamos, me dijeron que deben de irse en esa dirección- señala una dirección totalmente opuesta a la que habían llegado y a donde estaba el castillo de Satanamon.

Finalmente entra a la zona y ve a todos sentados en el suelo, agotados, de repente escuchan un gran estruendo y todos agotados ven, se dan cuenta que desde ese punto podían ver la cueva donde estaban. Ven como en donde está la fogata se crea un hoyo negro el cual empieza a crecer desmesuradamente, en menos de un minuto ya los había alcanzado hasta un metro antes de la entrada del refugio…

Mientras tanto Tai y Matt.

Tai y Matt seguían corriendo, ya habían cubierto una distancia de 100 kilómetros en toda la noche, no habían parado en ningún momento, cuando de repente escuchan un gran estruendo y ven que del cielo empieza a bajar un arcoíris multicolor, ambos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, no podían ver claramente lo que pasaba ya que habían atravesado una montaña que les impedía ver el sitio.

-Te arrepientes de haber hecho esto- pregunta Matt a Tai.

-No lo sé; pero ya no quiero arriesgarlos, el hecho de que no estén aquí, me tranquiliza, no quiero verlos como marionetas de Satanamon- dice Tai mientras mira a Matt a los ojos.

-Te entiendo amigo, estas consiente de que tal vez no salgamos vivos de aquí- dice Matt.

-Lo sé, créeme que ya he contemplado esta situación, en la cual tal vez terminemos muertos en esta batalla, solo espero que nos llevemos entre las patas a Satanamon- dice Tai esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras observaban el arcoíris multicolor que se había formado, ven como 10 brillos están subiendo por este, él sabe que se trata de todos ellos y el resplandor que ven, se trata de los Digivices que están reaccionando ante el portal.

Después de unos segundos el portal se cierra, ahora ya estaba confirmado, los demás habían regresado al mundo real, ahora solo quedaban en este mundo Matt y Tai, era lo único que quedaba en contra de Satanamon.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar antes de que nazca tu Digihuevo- dice Matt.

-Sí, tenemos que llegar antes de un mes, si nace y no hemos llegado, habremos perdido- termina de decir Tai, seriamente mientras se giraba y seguían el caminos.

Mientras tanto con los elegidos…

Todos veían como poco a poco el hoyo negro que se había formado estaba desapareciendo, cuando se cierra ven que queda un terreno llano, nada de lo que había estaba, todo había sido destruido el lago, la cueva, el sitio donde acamparon, así como el bosque todo había desaparecido.

-Alguien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el cielo- dice Kary señalaba el cielo.

Todos miran al cielo y ven el arcoíris multicolor que se había formado; pero el arcoíris no llegaba al suelo, sino se queda a media altura y ven como de repente de la base de ese arcoíris surgen 10 luces y se van elevando, nadie entendía lo que pasaba, como es que se había formado un arcoíris multicolor y esas luces que significaba.

-al parecer el objetivo es que en toda esta zona a un radio de varios kilómetros sea visible, haciendo creer que hemos sido mandados al mundo real- dice Izzy mostrando su frustración ya que entendía a quién iba dirigido pensando en Tai y Matt. En eso mira a los demás todos estaban sentándose cansados por la caminata improvisada, en eso el mira a Mimi y ve que ella aun no la suelta, como sabiendo que algo va a pasar, puede notar su semblante agotado, en realidad ella estaba más agotada que los demás, por estar cargando el cuerpo de Sora, nota que algo está mal en el aspecto de ella, nota que ella no se mueve mucho como si estuviera lastimada. Antes de seguir con sus pensamientos escucha un pitido, se da cuenta de que el chat se estaba activando.

Rápidamente lo abre y ve que esa persona que les había avisado se había vuelto a conectar.

**_¿?= Caminen un kilómetro más llegaran a un edificio donde podrán estar, esperen ahí hasta que les de alguna indicación más._**

Todos miran el chat, nadie entiende lo que sucede; pero deciden seguir avanzando ya que si era un lugar amplio podrían estar ahí y no encontrarse con alguno de ellos, así que retoman el paso pensando en lo que habían visto, ya que estaban convencidos de que era obra de Satanamon. Unos minutos después encuentran un gran edificio, tan inmenso como las torres gemelas, en su base podía ver que había un gran centro comercial, la entrada era inmensa hecha de cristal, antes de que pudieran ir Izzy los detiene.

-antes que entren a ese edificio, solo quiero decir una cosa, ya comprendí de que se trató el sacrificio de Sora- dice Izzy tratando de llamarles la atención, en ese momento Yolei dice- no me interesa, solo me importa que siga viva.

-Aun cuando ella dio todo por salvar nuestras memorias, no seas malagradecida- replica Izzy mirando seriamente a Yolei.

-Ella sabía que la comida tenía algo que nos borraría la memoria, ya viste lo que paso a los Phantomones cuando les echaste la comida, ella perdieron sus memorias, ahora imaginen lo que nos debió de pasar a nosotros, en este momento ninguno de nosotros debería de recordar cómo se llaman ni saber quiénes somos- dice Izzy al mismo tiempo que elevaba su voz hasta el punto de estarle gritando a Yolei, mostrando un rostro molesto.

En ese momento el chat se vuelve a prender y este continúa diciendo.

**_¿?= Tiene razón Izzy, yo le dije lo que pasaba, me costó trabajo convencerla y le explique el plan de Tai, como ella no podía decirles nada, ella opto por la única opción que le quedaba._**

-Que opción era- dice Mimi, cuando Izzy iba a escribir, cuando el chat se activa y ve que se escribe.

**_¿?= Ella decidió salvarlos a todos ustedes, sacrificando su mente, todo su ser, cada neurona que tenía, cada recuerdo suyo, lo destruyo para hacer espacio para guardar sus recuerdos de cada uno de ustedes, porque los ama a todos ustedes, aun después de todo lo sucedido._**

Todos se quedan en silencio, realmente Sora hizo todo eso para salvarlos, era imposible, si ella era una traidora, estaba aliada con Satanamon, entonces ¿Por qué hizo eso?, porque se alió con él para empezar, realmente Sora sabía algo que los demás ignoraban, nadie entendía nada, si solo ella hubiera dicho algo, una pista, tal vez las cosas serían distintas.

-Hawkmon, vámonos, no se preocupen estaré en el hotel, tomare el séptimo piso del hotel, por favor Ken no me vayas a ver, deseo estar sola, tengo mucho que pensar- dice Yolei que se daba media vuelta y se empezaba a dirigir al hotel.

-Vámonos Wormon, nosotros estaremos en el tercer piso- dice ken que también tomaba un rumbo totalmente distinto.

-Veemon es hora de irnos, no se preocupen me hospedare en el noveno piso, al igual que ustedes tengo cosas que pensar- dice Davis que por primera vez mostraba una mirada seria.

- Armadillomon ya es tiempo, nosotros estaremos en el cuarto piso- dice Cody al tiempo que daba la vuelta y se retiraba al hotel.

-Patamon… - el Digimon miraba a Tk, y este solo ve como este se dirige al hotel, y cuando se aleja solo dice- nosotros estaremos en el quinto piso.

-Kary nosotros que vamos a hacer- pregunta Gatomon con miedo.

-Nosotros nos ubicaremos en el sexto piso, al igual que Yolei tengo mucho que pensar- dice Kary muy seria.

-Yo necesito un lugar donde haya un hospital, no una habitación de hotel- dice Mimi.

El chat se activa de nuevo y dice:

**_¿?= En el segundo piso esta acondicionado como un mini hospital, tendrás todo lo necesario para atender a Sora y mantenerla con vida._**

-Gracias, me hospedare con Sora en el segundo piso y ahí estaré, Joe, Izzy, un favor podrían dejarme sola durante un tiempo, no se preocupen, me encargare de que nada malo le pase a Sora- Dice Mimi al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a ir al hotel.

-Joe ¿Qué piso escoges?- dice Izzy, con un tono serio.

-El octavo piso, ahí estaremos Gomamon y yo, cualquier cosa que tengas, avísame, tengo mucho que pensar- dice Joe al mismo tiempo tomaba a Gomamon y se dirige al hotel.

-Bueno Tentomon, nosotros tomaremos el décimo piso, esto es lo que Satanamon pronostico, esto ya no es un equipo, solo somos un grupo de personas- dice Izzy sintiendo una tristeza en su corazón.

Unos minutos después…

Mimi llegaba al segundo piso, podía ver que había un cuarto que parecía un pequeño consultorio equipado con lo más básico e indispensable, Ahí con cuidado coloca a su acompañante en una camilla que había ahí, se acerca al lavabo y vierte un poco de agua caliente en un recipiente, toma un paño limpio y empieza a higienizar el cuerpo de Sora, lentamente la desnuda, podía ver mientras le quitaba la muda de ropa que le había puesto que su piel estaba manchada de sangre seca, al mismo tiempo nota que su piel estaba cubierto de moretones, ella con mucho cuidado limpia el cuerpo, no sabía si estaba apretando o no, ya que no reaccionaba, por más que lo moviera. No se había dado cuenta pero sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas contenidas, quería llorar; pero no lo haría ya que Sora hizo un sacrificio muy grande por todos los demás, tenía que ser fuerte como ella lo fue, tenía que resistir todo lo que vendría.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

-Palmon, Biyomon podrían ir al primer piso a conseguir algo para comer, necesitamos comer algo, por favor no tarden- dice Mimi a ambos Digimons, después de unos segundos ambos salen de la habitación.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … …

-No puedo Sora, no puedo ser fuerte como tú, tengo mucho miedo, miedo de cómo serán las cosas de aquí en adelante, de cómo veré a los demás, de cómo sentirme bien conmigo mismo, sora necesitamos tu guía, necesitamos que te recuperes- decía Mimi llorando, ya no podía soportar la situación, ahora que estaba limpia veía que su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de moretones.

Mimi se arrodillaba en el suelo y lloraba a rienda suelta, todo lo que había vivido en este día había sido demasiado para ella, estaba muy cansada de tanto caminar cargando el cuerpo de Sora; pero no podía descansar tena que estar pendiente de ella, de ahora en adelante, aun había cosas que hacer.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía.**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** ¿Qué les pareció el episodio? Ahora el equipo está destruido, se podrá recuperar las relaciones entre ellos, Sora algún día despertara, y si despierta tendrá algún recuerdo de su vida pasada, habrá alguna pelea entre Tai y Matt Vs algún esbirro de Satanamon. Eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado:

(Ahora quiero que escojan el nombre del episodio, ya que me gustan los dos nombres que pensé)

1.- El ser más puro, venciendo los obstáculos.

2.- El legado del amor, un camino lleno de espinas.

Avance:

"Mimi estaba demacrada, desde que había llegado al hotel no había casi dormido nada, comer solo comía muy poco, con el pretexto de no tener hambre, su ojos podía ver lo demacrado, se habían formado ojeras, Sora aún no había despertado, su estado se volvía crítico, la persona que le había dicho que si no despertaba en unas 48 horas, podrían considerar que sora tiene muerte cerebral…"


End file.
